Navidad Británica
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: El día que Britania decidió que ella y sus hijos tenían que intentar comportarse como una familia, todo el Reino Unido tembló. Pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo nada más porque todos ellos fueran unos cínicos asociales de mierda. Historia con mucha lluvia, muchas plabrotas, mucho alcohol y una pizquita de espíritu navideño. (¡Y chicos sexys en kilt!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Anda ya, Himaruya. El fandom adoptó a los hermanos brits mucho antes de que tu vieras su potencial, ahora no lloriquees._

* * *

><p><strong>Navidad Británica<strong>

Con su gorrito bien ajustado, los audífonos a todo volumen y el abrigo subido hasta el cuello, Irlanda vuelve de la oficina. Se ajusta los guantes que tienen cortados los dedos pensando que ya está empezando a hacer ese agradable fresco otoñal que cala los huesos y hace que tenga que echar una dosis doble de whisky en... Prácticamente cualquier cosa que beba. Sonríe, porque le gusta el invierno, mientras busca una mejor canción y empieza a tararear. Mira a lo lejos el reloj de la iglesia que marca las siete y cuarto... Ha quedado con los chicos a las nueve así que aún hay tiempo. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y apresura un poco el paso.

Inglaterra debe estarle esperando en la puerta envuelto en su bufanda y su abrigo... dentro del Bentley.

En cuanto nota el coche a lo lejos levanta una ceja y le busca en la oscuridad... Al no verlo, conociéndole y notando el frío no puede evitar sonreír un poco de lado, pegarse a la pared y acercarse caminando sigilosamente hacia el coche escondiéndose en las sombras... Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, habiendo garantizado que no se mueve y que no le ha visto le aparece en la ventanilla del conductor, dándole un golpe fuerte al vidrio, sacando chispas rojas y rugiendo como dragón con absoluta y plena intención de causarle un infarto de ser posible.

Inglaterra tiraría la mitad del té de no ser porque el vaso térmico tiene una tapa, con un chillidito, porque a pesar de que lo conoce y se lo esperaba, le ha pillado por sorpresa.

Irlanda se muere de risa... Esa risa cruel de burla absoluta, acostándose casi sobre el cofre del bentley... Si lo raya, mejor. El inglés abre la puerta, bajándose con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tu cara! ¡Tu cara idiota! —más risas, le imita, el menor le mira con cara de "no me haces gracia" y se abraza a si mismo porque tiene frio.

El pelirrojo se sigue riendo un poco más, volviendo por donde vino, él le sigue tomándose su té.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, larva? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Vengo a hablar contigo sobre mu... Mother.

—A hablar contigo sobre muuuum —le imita.

— ¿Podemos acabar con esto pronto? —le fulmina.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar de muuuum?, Ni creas que vas a mandármela otra vez.

—Me ha llamado hace poco.

—Uhh... ¿Qué dice? —pregunta mirando al inglés un instante antes de señalarle con un dedo en el pecho amenazantemente. Sonríe igual.

— ¿Podemos hablar dentro? —pide porque está muerto de frío.

— ¿Quieres entrar a mi casa? Bien... De rodillas.

—Bloody hell —protesta—. Ha llamado, va a venir y quiere vernos a todos juntos.

—What? ¡¿Venir AQUÍ?! —pregunta pensando en toda la familia feliz en SU casa. Tiene un escalofrío, se acerca a Inglaterra y lo toma del abrigo, arrastrándole un poco a la puerta.

—Pues... yes —sonríe al notar su cara.

El irlandés le da un golpe con la mano abierta en la nuca y le empuja con cierta fuerza hacia la casa, cruzando la verja.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer aquí?

El inglés se defiende con otro golpe y él le da otro golpe de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño

Inglaterra se agacha y trata de defenderse inmovilizándolo, Irlanda se ríe y como buen hermano mayor lo único que Inglaterra consigue es que lo inmovilice a él, así que patalea y forcejea tratando de darle otra vez.

—Irelaaaaaand!

Se ríe más, aunque Inglaterra no escatima en trucos sucios, Irlanda termina por soltarle, porque bien que lo conoce.

—You bloody bastard! —al menos ya no tiene frío.

—You bloody bastard —le imita ñañaña, abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando. Él se va detrás, el mayor se quita la bufanda y el abrigo.

—Enciende el fuego, larvita.

—A la casa entera le voy a meter fuego —replica mirándole de reojo sin ninguna intención de hacerlo, se acaba su té.

— ¿Cómo que mum quiere venir? ¿Aquí? —pregunta yéndose directamente al whisky. Se sirve un vaso él y mira al inglés.

—Con Rome. Y quiere vernos a todos juntos —notemos como nadie planea poner al corriente de que Francia también está en el pack.

— ¿Te sirvo juguito de manzana? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—Si no tienes ginebra —se encoge de hombros sin fiarse ni un pelo.

—El bebito England quiere jugo de manzanitaaaaa —se ríe sirviéndole un whisky doble—. Rome? ¿El idiota de Rome?

—¡No me llames bebito! —es que no puede evitarlo—. Yes. That idiot.

—Bebitooooo... ¡Gugudadaaaa! —se acerca a él—. ¿Y el fuego qué?

Inglaterra le quita el vaso de la mano bruscamente, dándole un trago, sin contestar. El irlandés le pone una mano en el pelo y le despeina un poco.

—Nadie prende el fuego como tú, larvi...

—Stop! —protesta echándose para atrás un pasito, desordenándose de nuevo el pelo de otra forma.

—Tienes un palo en el culo, uno graaaande —se burla.

—¡No tengo nada en el culo! ¡Tú no paras de molestarme!

—¿Vas a acusarme? —sonrisita.

—Jum... resolvamos esto cuanto antes, hay que ponernos de acuerdo sobre cuando nos va bien a todos.

—Me sorprende que quieras resolverlo cuanto antes. Vamos a tener un feliz tiempo familiar mejor —se acomoda y sonríe—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Inglaterra le mira unos segundos pensando en todas las cosas que podría contarle y que NO planea contar, se agarra el anillo que lleva colgado del cuello bajo la camisa.

—Fine, thank you. And you?

Irlanda le mira con media sonrisita.

—Fine, fine —se encoge de hombros y mira hacia la chimenea, da otro trago a su vaso—. How's mum?

—She... no entiendo lo que le pasa ni por qué quiere venir ahora y que estemos todos juntos, al parecer es todo culpa de Rome —protesta tomando un poco más de Wishkey.

El pelirrojo se rasca un poco la mandíbula y luego el cuero cabelludo, bosteza.

—¿Cuándo dices que es eso? Para inventarme un compromiso.

—Al parecer tenemos que decidirlo nosotros mismos para evitar eso precisamente, ¿Crees que no se lo he dicho yo mismo?

—No lo sé, little brother... Tú pareces muy ilusionado de vernos —sonríe.

—Of course not! Ni siquiera planeo hablar con Scotland...

—Ah, ¿no?

—Pues no, ¡Qué lo haga ella!

—Pero si tú eres el consen... Seguramente ella querrá que le digas, y... No podrás negarte.

—Habla tú con él, ella quiere venir aquí a Dublín.

—¿Qué queee? —casi se ahoga con un trago de whisky.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes. Porque en London ya estuvo —sigue inventándose.

—Pues tú tienes bastantes provincias, que vaya a otra.

—Prefiere ver donde vive otro de sus hijos —le mira fijamente empezando a sonreír malignamente.

—Estoy seguro de que Belfast le encantará —frunce el ceño al notarle la sonrisa.

—En realidad a mi me da igual, quizás puedas convencer a alguno, solo ha dicho que London ya la conoce.

—Quizás podamos mejor hablar con ella directamente.

—¡No vamos a molestarla cuando ni siquiera hemos decidido nada! ¡Nos va a reñir! —chilla nervioso, Irlanda se ríe—. No, Ireland! Ireland! —protesta dejando el vaso y acercándose a él dando saltitos nerviosos conociendo esa risa.

—Whaaat? —le mira, sonriendo divertido, conociendo esos saltitos nerviosos.

—No llames a mum, sólo... habla con Scotland y... yo no voy a estar aquí para Thanksgiving ni para Christmas, ya lo sabéis.

—¿Vas a ir con tu noviecita?

—What? —sonrojo.

El irlandés sonríe y a favor suyo diré que no sabe a quién se refiere, más a su favor diré que él mismo no sabe a quién se refiere. Supone que a Francia, pero escuchó algún día alguna historia con... uno de los niños... No sabe cuál.

—¡Yo no tengo NINGUNA noviecita!

—Mírate la cara... Sí que tienes una noviecita —se acerca a él y le mira atentamente.

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —se sonroja más dando un pasito atrás.

—Jaaaa! England and his girlfrieeeend.

—Ireland! STOP! —le empuja.

—Pero si me dices quien es...

—Wha... what? —parpadea un segundo el mayor le mira sonriendo—. ¡No es nadie porque no tengo una! —chilla, aunque se calma un poco al notar que no sabe.

—Sí que la tienes... Te conozco bien y... —cambia el tono—. He oído cosas.

—What..? ¿Qué cosas? —palidece pensando en si su madre le habrá contado.

—Tú sabrás que cosas haces, larvita.

—You don't know nothing! ¡Ni siquiera sabes de quién hablas!

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues no has oído nada, ¡Te estás inventando!

—Eso es lo que dices tú, si he oído, sólo no con quien.

—¿Qué has oído?

—Que te estás acostando con alguien fijo.

—What? —se sonroja más con lo de "acostarse"—. Who told you?

—JA! ¡Entonces es cierto!

—NOOO! —chilla, el irlandés suelta una carcajada—. ¡No te rías! —vuelve a empujarle y a intentar pegarle... Sí que le empuja pero consigue esquivar el golpe.

—¿No vas a contarme sobre eso? Soy tu brother...

—No!

—A England le da vergüeeenzaaa.

—NO! —se sonroja más y consigue más risas.

—Ahora sí que voy a llamarle a Alba...

—NO! ¡NO LE CUENTES ESO! ¡NO LE DIGAS NADA!

—Quizás fuera este un buen momento para que prendieras el fuego y te sentaras aquí junto a mí a contarme toooodos los detallitos de con quién te estás acostando...

—¡NO TE VOY A CONTAR NADA!

—Entonces yo voy a averiguarlo... me pareció que Cymru tenía cierta información que le dijo mother...

—What!? ¡Mum no os hubiera contado!

—Eso es lo que crees... ¿les hablamos? —pregunta con esa sonrisa maligna.

—NO!

Irlanda se cruza de brazos y le sonríe, con cara de listillo.

—¡No voy a contarte nada!

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros terminándose su bebida sin dejar de sonreír. El rubio le mira fulminándole.

—Bien, averiguaré de una u otra manera —mira su reloj.

—No! OK... OK... Es... alguien que no conoces.

Entrecierra los ojos y sonríe de lado.

—Te olvidaste ya de... —ese silencio acusatorio que antecede el nombre de... sí, justamente... él...

—NO! YES! ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ ME HABLAS! SHUTUP!

Irlanda se ríe un poco, esta vez mirando fijamente a los ojos al inglés.

—Vaaaaya...

—SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTHEHELLUP.

—Pensándolo bien creo que voy a ir a VISITAR a Alba.

—W-what?

—¿Por qué no vienes?... Podemos beber un poco y nos ponemos de acuerdo de la visita de mother a London y... Nos cuentas.

—¡No voy a contaros nada! ¡No va a ir a London!

—Quizá podamos invitar a alguien que sí nos cuente... —valora y... se sonroja un poquito.

—What?

Irlanda se levanta aún sonrojadillo.

—¡No vamos a invitar a nadie! ¡Bastante es que mum traiga a Rome!

—Aquí no van a venir... —advierte.

—No van a ir a London tampoco —asegura en el mismo tono. El pelirrojo se sonríe un poco.

—Alba estará feliz de que sea en su casa.

—Tú se lo dices.

—Si tan solo hubieras prendido la chimenea...

—No voy a encender tu bloody chimenea, ¡Enciéndela tú!

—No voy a decirle a Alba... ¡dile tú! —le imita.

—Llamaré a mum y se lo dirá ella.

—Sounds fair...

—Aun así hay que hablar de un día.

—Yo tengo una vida muy ocupada...

—¡Que vas a tener una vida ocupada! —protesta antes de reclamar, como siempre, que ÉL se ocupa de todos los asuntos políticos y económicos de TODO un país del G8 mientras a él se lo hace todo Alemania, zánganos de la comunidad europea.

—Para eso son las hormiguitas obreras.

—Shut up —protesta porque todos le dicen eso, igual por eso es que se ocupa él de todo y no deja a ellos hacer nada.

El irlandés trae la botella y se sirve un poco más, sentándose en su butaca, sin ofrecerle.

—Avísame cuando hay que ir a jugar a la familia feliz con el asesino de mum...

—¡No pienso organizar yo esto!

—¿A quién le habló mum?

—¡Pero yo ya he venido aquí!

—¿Y?

—Pues tú habla con Scotland ahora, es tu turno.

—¿Por qué habría de ayudarte si tú no me ayudas a mí? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—No me ayudas a mí, ayudas a mum. Si no, la llamaré y le diré que no quieres.

—¿De verdad crees que amenazarme con acusarme con mum va a servir de algo? —pregunta agachándose hacia él y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Pues ella te va a reñir y va a obligarte a hacerlo aquí!

Traga saliva.

—No te conviene esta estrategia, larva.

—¡Más bien a ti no te conviene, no creas que no lo sé!

El irlandés frunce el ceño e Inglaterra sonríe de lado.

—Bien, le hablaré a Alba ya que pretendes como siempre esconderte en las faldas de... mum.

—¡No me estoy escondiendo!

—Ah ¿No?

—¡No! Solo digo que esto es algo que quiere Mother, no yo, así que no voy a ocuparme solo. Ni en thanksgiving ni en Christmas.

—Eso nos deja más o menos como... dos semanas.

—Well... pues es eso o no vengo —se encoge de hombros.

—Ni creas que te vas a librar de esta.

Inglaterra sonríe confiado.

—Me pondré de acuerdo con Alba entonces.

Asiente sonriendo dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse, cuando está en la puerta el mayor sonríe maligno.

—Dile a France que no te haga sufrir demasiado...

—SHUTUP!

—Ni chillar como nena...

El inglés sale de la casa azotando la puerta.

—¡O COMO PUTA! —grita con la suficiente fuerza como para que le escuche al otro lado el inglés.

—¡QUE TE JODAN! —grita de vuelta antes de irse. Irlanda sonríe un poco y se dispone a hablarle a Escocia.

* * *

><p><em>¿Creíste de verdad que íbamos a dejarte de publicar casi diario a solo dos historias? Naaah, aquí empezamos que ya es época y se huele en el aire un poco las fiestas que se avecinan (para mi siempre se huelen desde muy pronto) <em>

_Una historia puramente británica, tal como muchos han pedido. Trataré de actualizar diariamente... ya veremos luego que ocurre. Por lo pronto disfruta del frío, la lluvia y el Wishkey. ¡Y no te olvides de agradece a Josita su edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Así que mira el reloj y llama al celular del escocés.

—Who in the hell?

—Me in the hell.

—Oh, you... ¿Qué coño quieres? —suelta con su voz quebrada.

—Vino la larva...

—Congratulations for you.

—Mum va a ir a verte a Edimburg la próxima semana. Quería advertirte.

—Y una mierda, que se quede con la larva como siempre —responde hablando cerrado, con algo en la boca.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué cojones hago de qué?

—Comes... ¿Qué estás comiendo?

—No como, estoy fumando, memo. ¿Qué pasa con mum?

—Va a ir a verte la próxima semana, con la larva y... Rome.

—Pobre de ese capullo como pise las tierras libres de nuevo.

—Por eso te hablo.

—Pues dile que se quede en su puta casa, bastante tiene con que mum esté ahí.

—No voy a hablar con él, sólo te explico que la próxima semana estará ahí mismo en tus tierras en lo que el gusanillo llama una "reunión familiar".

—What the hell, supongo que ese imbécil es quien se ha tomado la libertad de invitarles... Te juro que le voy a dar una patada en los huevos lo antes que pueda y cada vez estoy más seguro.

—Good, good... me encantará verlo.

—¿Qué insinúas? Capullo, lo estás viendo en los putos referéndums.

—¿Que es lo que quieres que te diga? Sabes que te apoyo totalmente y que sí que quiero verlo.

—Voy a decirle a mum que me parece perfecto si va a seguir tirándose a ese asesino gilipollas, es su asunto, pero a mi casa no viene, que se vayan a la bloody London si tantas ganas tienen. ¿Qué más te ha dicho? —se oye como suelta el humo.

—Mmmm... Nada interesante en realidad, sólo que se está tirando a alguien y ya te imaginas quien es.

—Que lastima de hombre, el desgraciado... ¿Y por qué mum ha hablado con él y no conmigo para venir al norte? —bufa haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Como me haces a mi esas preguntas, Alba? ¿Cómo es que mother se ha ido a vivir con Rome?

—Está loca como para que la encierren, pero mejor, así no da por culo al resto... y ¿qué es eso de la familia?, Me extraña mucho que el larva se atreva siquiera a acercarse aquí.

—Le ha dado miedo decirte... —se ríe.

—Le da miedo decirme y no le da miedo venir... otro que está loco.

—Ninguna novedad, brother, ninguna novedad —se ríe.

—Esto me suena extraño.

—¿Extraño... cómo?

—Que a la larva le haya dado por eso... me extraña mucho.

—¿Le haya dado por qué?

—Por traer aquí a mum.

—Me dijo que mum ya conocía London.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué invitarla?... Y al capullo.

—No la invitó, ella le habló a él.

—¿Y ella dijo de venir al norte? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Congelar al imbécil?

—Ehm... yes, eso dijo.

—Tengo que hablarle a ella...

Irlanda carraspea.

—Yes, creo que no es mala idea...

—Vale... ala, adiós, memo —le cuelga. Pues ¿qué puede hacer el bueno de Irlanda más que colgar también?

* * *

><p><em>Prometimos palabrotas y prometimos alcohol. Los kilts llegarán. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Entonces suena el teléfono en Roma.

—Hallo? —contesta... Germania.

—Who in the hell are you?

—Was?

—¿Eres el capullo? No suenas como él, ¿Esta es la bloody casa de Britain?

—Was? ¡Ningún capullo! Soy imperio Germánico, el hijo de Odín.

—Ah... vale, no es como que me importe, pásame a Britain.

—Qué pasa con estos idiotas... ¿quién eres?

—Alba, inútil. Solo pásame con ella, joder.

—¡Deja de llamarme inútil!

—Pues haz lo que te digo en vez de quedarte ahí atontado.

—Verdammt! —Germania frunce el ceño indignadísimo para variar y va hacia el cuarto de Britania. Aporrea la puerta—. Britaniaaaaa.

Escocia espera encendiéndose otro puro con el teléfono al oído.

—What the hell do you want?

—¿Yo? Tienes a OTRO loco hablándote por teléfono —grita Germania de un humor de perros, decidiendo que NO VUELVE a contestar el teléfono.

—¿Loco? ¿Cuál loco? —abre la puerta y frunce el ceño mirando a Germania de arriba a abajo y sonrojándose porque hoy hemos decidido que al menos se ve muy guapo.

—Atontaoooo —suelta Escocia por teléfono.

—Uno al que no le he entendido y no deja de insultarme...

El escocés sonríe aun con el puro en su boca. Britania hace los ojos en blanco y le medio arranca el teléfono de la mano.

—Yes?

—N-Nein, yo solo... decía, vale... detesto tus llamadas no te vuelvo a contestar el teléfono —murmura Germania mientras Britania se lleva el teléfono al oído.

—Who the hell is it?

—Hello, beloved mummy —sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ohhh... you —hace los ojos en blanco—, what on earth do you want?

—Me han dicho que quieres venir por aquí...

—¿Te han dicho que quiero? Yes, sí que quiero, vamos a ir pronto, England aún no decide cuándo. Me ha dicho que tienen muchas ocupaciones y muchas tonterías.

—Ah, vas a ir a casa del pequeño England, of course...

—Voy a ir a casa, a mi casa... y quiero que todos estén ahí.

—En London... I see.

—Pues... no había pensado en realidad. No he ido al norte, ¿Tú también tienes todas esas cosas ridículas que tiene England?

—Más mumy of my heart, the most ridiculous things, —sigue con sarcasmo, porque sieeempre le reñía con que no la insultara, así que empezó a hablarle así.

—Sígueme hablando de esa manera, you stupid boy y voy a romperte la boca cuando te vea la próxima vez —advierte frunciendo el ceño—. O peor aún... ir a verte.

—Ven si quieres, pero el capullo asesino no va a pisar estas tierras si no quiere que le meta una bala entre las cejas sin más aviso que este, puedes decírselo.

—No vas a meterle una nada entre ningunas cejas, te lo advierto.

—Si no le traes, no.

—No le vendría mal un buen susto, pero... verás, ahora mismo él pone la casa, así que no le quiero muerto. Pura… cuestión de utilidad.

—¿Y qué es eso de todos juntos?

—¿Todos juntos?

—Te haces vieja mummy, darling, tú has dicho que querías que estuviéramos todos.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de estar todos juntos?

—¿Que quieres ver sangre?

—No, quiero verles a todos juntos.

—¿Y crees que eso no significan peleas? ¿Es que te has olvidado de quienes son los imbéciles que tienes por hijos?

—En realidad me lo estás recordando en este momento con bastante claridad.

—Pues me alegro, no creas que tengo ninguna puñetera ilusión por sentarme con my little brothers y el capullo que te mató a una mesa como si fuéramos una familia feliz... y me extraña que tú la tengas.

—Verás, Alba... no es que yo tenga muchas ganas de sentarme a la mesa a escuchar tus sarcasmos... pero entre más me digas que no quieres hacerlo más lo vamos a hacer.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hace casi dos mil años que no tienes una comida familiar... Creo que no es como para que hagas este drama como su tuvieras tres años. Ni siquiera England ha protestado tanto.

—Solo tendré tiempo por Christmas, si no es eso, no vengo.

—England no puede en esa festividad ridícula que celebran ahora...

—Pues yo no puedo ningún otro día, i'm so sorry, porque me hacia muuuchas ganas de estar con mi mamaíta querida, el psycho de su amante y mi adorables hermanitos.

—¡NO ES MI AMANTE! —chilla.

—Fucking Friend.

—ALBA! —chillonea frunciendo el ceño—. Shut the bloody hell up! ¿Qué vas a hacer que te impide ir a London?

—Things, a lot of things... tengo que ver crecer la hierba... y controlar como se seca la pintura de la pared y...

—Que mejor que venir a burlarte de tu hermano pequeño y su novio... Pensaría yo, sinceramente, que tu y Eire dirían que sí a la primera.

—What?

—What... What? —sonríe un poco.

—Eire me ha dicho que se estaba acostando con France, no que fuera por ahí diciendo la ridiculez de que son novios... —sonríe y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla.

—Me parece que van de la mano y France le visita cada semana... Y creo que England pone más ojitos de idiota incluso que cuando era pequeño. Ni siquiera lo niega.

Escocia ni siquiera sabe de América, cruza las piernas y sonríe más.

—Por cierto, ¿tú conoces a France?

—Of course, but... no sabía eso de... England. Dile que iremos en Christmas a su casa.

—Bien, este parece ser un buen plan. Antes que eso, iremos a verte con Rome.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te negabas.

—Pues ven, a ver si me encuentras.

—Bien, iré y me instalaré en tu casa y cuando vuelvas tendrás otra vez a Rome de invasor.

—Yes? Veremos cómo soporta el sureño imbécil de tu fucking friend el frío y la nieve sin calefacción.

Ella se ríe un poco.

—No sé si Rome va a ir hasta Christloquesea o antes. Si va antes espero verte en London, ok?

—¿Venir? ¿Él solo? —se pone un poco más nervioso.

—Eso es lo que quiere... ¿Quieres que lo mande?

—Si quieres que le mate —chupa un poco su puro.

—Por mi parte puedes matarle si quieres. Aún así probablemente iré yo por él.

—A buscar el cadáver, que bonito.

—No, idiot! Shut up!

Escocia se ríe

— ¡A ayudarte a matarle!

—¿Y también te lo follarás una vez muerto? ¿O ya le harás caso al atontao?

—What?! ¿Qué clase de idioteces estás diciendo? —pregunta, aunque se ríe un poco.

—Me ha contestado al teléfono, sigue tan atontado como siempre.

—¿Cual atontado? Rome?

—Tú, lovely mummy, tú pareces la atontada. A ese lo matamos, el otro, Germany.

—Deja de llamarme atontada —advierte—. ¿Qué te dijo Germania?

—Que eres el amor de su vida y no deja de soñar contigo cada noche.

—SHUT UP! ¡No te dijo eso! —aprieta los ojos—. Voy a hablarle a England, habla con Cymru and Eire, ahright?

—A sus ordenes her majesty the queen of Britain.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe, porque a pesar de que es tremendamente sarcástico, le hace gracia.

—Y rápido, Scoti —responde sonriendo y usando el nombre que ooodia.

—No sabía que estabas tan prendida que me llamas como el imbécil —es cierto, Scotland viene del latín.

—Ja! Ahora me acusas de prendida. ¿No te haces llamar ahora así, Alba? Tú serás quizás el prendido.

—Sigo siendo Alba, es el idiota del larva el que me presenta a todos así.

—Larva —se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco —, ¡hace años que no oía eso!

—Bienvenida de nuevo a la familia, mumy.

—Voy a jalarte las patillas a la próxima vez que te vea.

—Cuidado que no acabes con una rana en la comida.

Ella se ríe otra vez.

—The frog se mete en todos lados, ya lo verás cuando nos veamos...

—Ah, no hablaba de eso, pero sí, lo sé.

—Ah, ¡Una rana de verdad! —sonríe un poco—. Hace bastante que no me ponían tú y Eire ranas en la comida... Ya nunca estaban siquiera. Por esa razón terminé como terminé.

—Bien, mum, ya empiezas a echarme la culpa de cosas que no me importan, adiós...

—Adiós —responde haciendo los ojos en blanco, pero el escocés cuelga.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ignora todos los rumores sobre el EscociaBritania! Ejem. Eso que hace con su madre de llamar tan dulce... Escocia lo fue perdiendo poco a poco, creo que intentaré que lo recupere :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

—Rooooomeeee —chilla Britania.

—Veeen —responde el romano.

—Nooooo! ¡Ven tuuuuuú!

—¡No puedo, ven!

—What? What are you dooooiiiinggg?

—Ven y lo veráaaaas.

— ¿Dónde estás? —grita acercándose a la voz.

—En el talleeeer.

La británica se tarda unos segundos pero aparece, aún con media sonrisa. Roma está sentado en el suelo con una máquina de plástico y metal frente a él con un papel en las manos, una caja de cartón y un montón de herramientas raras por el suelo.

—What the hell are you doing?

—¡Ah, mira! Es una máquina nueva —sonríe feliz—. ¡Veo como funciona!

— ¿Una máquina para hacer qué? —se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la puerta.

—¡Es una cosedora!

—¿Para ropa? Vaya... He querido aprender a usar una —Ok ¿pueden no irse por las ramas? Gracias.

—Sic, yo también, ¡la estoy montando! cuando acabe miraré como funciona y te enseño. La he comprado hoy al volver de la universidad.

—Sería más rápido eso que estar cosiendo algunas cosas a mano. Galia va a estar encantada.

—Y si yo te hago un vestido... ¿te lo pondrías? —le guiña un ojo.

—P-Pues... —se sonroja.

—Uno así... bien escotado que te las levante hasta la garganta y con la falda bien corta —hace gestos con las manos para explicar, mientras sonríe idiotamente.

—No. Absolutely NO. No voy a ponérmelo —Roma se muere de la risa—. Hablé con mis hijos.

—Bien, se lo haré a Egipto... ¿Y qué dicen?

—Nooo!

—¿Eh?

—Es decir, me dan igual los... Me da lo mismo si se lo haces a Egipto.

—¿Entonces? —sonríe de lado.

—Que en Christ... Eso.

—Christ?

—Eso que dijo England que no puede.

—Ah, sic, por la Navidad —asiente.

—Eso, England dice que no puede, Alba dice que ahí es cuando puede.

—¿Por qué no puede Scoti?

—En realidad porque no quiere. Le conozco bien. No lo culpo, este viaje es idiota —agrega un poco demasiado tarde.

—Oh! Que malo, ¡No deberías dejarle hacer eso! Además, me parece bien lo de la Navidad, pero falta mucho para eso, era como en saturnalia y... van a estar los niños también y todo, Franciae me lo ha contado.

—¡NO vas a ir dos veces a la casa!

—Pero... ¿Hasta Navidad? —le mira desconsoladito.

—Yes! Ya es bastante que vayamos a ir a la casa una vez, NO vas a convencerme de ir otra vez.

—Bien, quizás pueda hacerte un vestido bonito para entonces.

—¿Un vestido bonito? Nooo! ¡No voy a ponerme ningún vestido! —se sonroja y lo dice en serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! De por sí no quiero siquiera que vayas a la casa.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Querrás estar guapa para tus hijos, non?

—No voy a parecer tú esclava para tus hijos Rom.

—No te voy a hacer un vestido de esclava, ese si acaso para jugar nosotros en privado... —ese tonito y esa sonrisa.

—Shutup —le fulmina sonrojada.

—Verás... —se levanta y se le acerca.

—What? —da un pasito atrás.

—Imagino... —la mira de arriba abajo y levanta las manos, poniéndoselas en los hombros, mirándole los pechos—. Algo verde. Terciopelo. Y blanco —baja las manos y le toma un pecho con cada una midiéndolos y levantándoselos.

Empujón un poco más tarde de lo adecuado. El romano sonríe de lado.

—Rome! —protesta —. ¡No vas a vestirme de terciopelo!

— ¿Por qué no? El terciopelo verde realzaría el color de tu pelo y tus ojos —sonrisa.

—No quiero —dudo que sepa que es. Desvía la mirada porque además esa sonrisaaaaa.

—Ese no es un motivo —le aparta un poco el pelo y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Sí que es un motivo. Quehacessueltame.

—Que va a ser —beso en la mejilla.

—Síloes! —Más sonrojo y pasito para atrás.

—Te vas a perder posar para mi desnuda mientras te tomo medidas a palmos —de nuevo, mano sobre un pecho. Ella le mira abriendo la boca como plato.

—¡No voy a posar desnuda para ti NUNCA! —chillido, golpes, patada, salto hacia atrás.

Roma se riiiiie dejándola hacer y separándose porque sólo quería molestarla un poquito.

—Entonces voy a deshacer la maleta —suelta un poco desganada porque en el fondo sí quería ir ahora.

—Pues si no me dejas ir hasta navidad... —se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a la máquina de coser.

—Pues claro que NO quiero que vayas, en lo absoluto. Lo odiaría completamente.

El romano le mira, porque eso suena a "quiero ir".

—Pero no van a estar todos juntos si vamos ahora.

—Seguramente podríamos conseguir que fueran... O no. En realidad mejor que no estén. De hecho, mejor no vamos, ya te dije que lo odiaría.

—Venga, vamos a colarnos, a ver qué pasa —decide, porque se apunta a un bombardeo. Ella sonríe un poquito un instante.

—Ash... —"protesta" aún sonriendo—. Terminaré de hacer la maleta.

* * *

><p><em>¿O pondreis de acuerdo algún día par de dos? Por lo menos ya empiezan a aparecer los culpables de todo el percal ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Suena el timbre de casa de Francia. No hay respuesta, pero están claramente las ventanas abiertas y de hecho hay un aroma especialmente interesante que sale por ellas.

Pasan quince segundos y suena de nuevo.

—¡VOOOY! —grita desde la cocina... Pero no viene, así que esta vez pasan dos minutos antes de que vuelva a sonar.

—¡Ahí voooooy! —grita otra vez, pero ahora sí se escuchan sus pasos hasta la puerta, quita los seguros y abre Francia en su traje de chef, con el pelo en un moño y un poco de harina en la cara. Tiene una mancha blanca en la mejilla y una duya en la mano.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se echa un poquito para atrás. Parpadea. Francia SONRÍE, porque no se lo esperaba.

—Yo... si... es un mal momento —carraspea nervioso apartando la mirada y luego le mira con un poco de cara de drama de "no me eches, por favor".

—Non, Non, en lo absoluto. Es toda una sorpresa que vengas, pasa —hace un gesto con la mano y abre la puerta invitándole a entrar.

Le mira vacilando un instante y baja la mirada, entrando y empezando a quitarse su gabardina. Le tiende una bolsa de plástico aun con la vista fija en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, mon amour? —pregunta cerrando la puerta tras él, acercándose y abrazándole de la cintura, ignorando un poco la bolsa.

—Ah! —se sobresalta sin esperarse eso, pero no le aparta.

El francés le da un beso en la mejilla embarrándole de harina un poco. Le extiende la manga pastelera para que se la detenga.

Ahora sí que le empuja un poco, aunque ya se siente un poco mejor sólo con esto, así que sonríe un poquito, sosteniéndola.

—¿Qué traes aquí? —pregunta tomando la bolsa.

—Tea... for... the tea time... —explica.

—Ah! Té y galletas. Perfecto. Ven, que todavía no las término... Quizás puedas ayudarme a decorar algunas sin hacer un completo desastre —le cierra un ojo y hace un gesto a la cocina.

Inglaterra se incomoda un poco, pero sonríe levemente, siguiéndole.

—¿Cómo estás? — pregunta casual... Completamente dirigida. El inglés aparta la mirada al suelo y suspira.

—Fui a ver a Ireland... y he hablado con my mother.

—Oh... ¿Y qué tal ha ido?

—Mal, Scotland dice que se hará en Christmas. En casa. Y parece que no hay discusión posible al respecto, como siempre. ¿Y por qué en christmas en casa? Porque al príncipe no le da la gana que sea otro día. ¿Qué más da si ya tenemos problemas para estar todos juntos?, ¡Añadamos cinco personas más! Y por supuesto a Ireland ya le va bien, con tal que no sea en Dublín.

—Scott... Oh! ¿Van a venir todos en Navidad? —pregunta arrugando la nariz porque una cosa es que le divierta verles, otra MUY diferente, es meterse en SU reunión familiar.

—Yes —responde y gira la cara cruzándose de brazos enfadado y desganado.

—Uhhh... Eso es inconveniente —protesta —. ¿Vamos a caber todos en tu casa en London?

Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Sólo pregunto... Son los niños, tú, yo, tu mère, papa... Ecosse y Irlande que valen por dos, ¿Galles viene también? Y a saber donde pasará Navidades mon maman...

—Las pasará con Austria, espero —suelta sin pensar—. A comer cabemos, a dormir no. Y no te olvides de que el niño va a traer a Russia y además Canadá me ha pedido que llame a Switzerland para ver si puede invitar a Liechtenstein.

Francia se muerde el labio mientras saca una charola de galletas del horno.

—Claro, mère con Autriche... —le fulmina de reojo—. ¿Russia no tiene familia para festejar con ellos? No le quiero aquí en Navidad.

—America va a traerle, porque pasan ahí el fin de año con ese asunto de que es el cumpleaños del psycho o lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

—Y tus hermanos —aprieta los ojos—, ¿de verdad no pueden venir en otra fecha? Yo les hago una cena deliciosa antes... ¿Por qué no hablas con Ecosse?

—¡NO voy a llamar a Scotland! —sentencia en la misma negativa que usa cada vez que alguien lo propone—. Y no sólo está eso, es que además America... por la reina, ¿sabes que no ha dejado de mandarme catálogos de anillos, publicidad de las vegas y todos los vídeos de caídas y accidentes graciosos de esos de bodas que ha encontrado?

—Uhhh! Eso con... Tus hermanos aquí —le mira fijamente sabiendo muy, MUY bien el peligro de eso. Se muerde el labio—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Inglaterra se pasa las manos por el pelo realmente agobiado.

—No podemos mezclar a Amerique con tus hermanos —declara.

—Es un desastre, Ireland me preguntó... —se sonroja—. ¡Y piensa además en my mother, ella le dijo, estoy seguro!

—¿Que te preguntó? —frunce un poquito el ceño aunque sonríe levemente. Deja de llenar la duya mirándole.

—Pues... My mother habló le de... a boyfriend —se sonroja más sin mirarle.

—Oh, ¿Ese guapísimo rubio de ojos azules que te visita frecuentemente y te roba el sueño? —sonríe.

—NO! —chilla y le empuja.

Francia levanta los brazos recargando la espalda en la barra de la cocina para estabilizarse.

—Tu mère no le ha podido decir nada más que eso, y no es nada que el mundo no sepa. Si algo tendrán será envidia.

—Shut up! —lo siento Francia, de verdad está hipersensible con todo ese asunto que le crispa.

—¿Qué propones para Navidad? —pregunta optando por cambiar el tema.

—¿Sinceramente? —le mira.

Francia le mira sabiendo bien que va a proponer algo que no va a gustarle.

—Vacío la casa, le doy las llaves a mi madre, me largo a la India y ya os apañareis.

El francés se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco y acercándose a él para abrazarle. El inglés se revuelve un poco, pero no le aparta.

—Se me ocurren varias opciones —murmura sonriendo un poquito.

—¡Es que lo ha hecho expresamente! ¡Sabe que siempre se hacen en mi casa y por eso lo ha dicho! ¡Para fastidiarme! ¡Como si no le conociera!

—¿Si lo hacemos en otro lado, vendrán?

—¿En otro lado?

—Oui, si no es en London. ¿Vendrán?

—No lo sé... pero ¿dónde quieres hacerlo? ¡Tiene que ser en London! it's christmas! ¡Es una tradición!

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Sólo estoy preguntando si tus hermanitos estarán igual de interesados en... No sé, venir aquí por ejemplo —se encoge de hombros.

— ¡NO VAMOS A VENIR AQUÍ!

—Sólo es una propuesta para invitar a Scotland a NO venir.

—NO! ya fue bastante terrible que... lo del boyfriend —se hace bolita en su abrazo—. Además, my mother tampoco va a aceptarlo.

—Vale, vale... Pues lo hacemos en London y... Nos portamos no sólo como boyfriends, sino como marido y mujer.

—What?

—Marido y marido —sonríe.

—NO! —le empuja un poquito, lo cual hoy le cuesta, porque quiere mimitos después de hablar con los imbéciles de sus hermanos.

—No abiertamente... hablo en serio, cher —vuelve a abrazarle—, que vayan a London y lejos de portarnos como novios nos portamos como lo que somos.

—What do you mean?

Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Que yo siempre hago equipo con ellos en tu contra... Para molestarte.

—I hate you all —se le esconde un poco, el francés sonríe.

—Amerique me preocupa...

El británico se esconde más.

—De hecho lo que me preocupa realmente...

Francia le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Mmm? —hasta le abraza un poco.

—Es que entre todos te pongan lo suficientemente histérico como para que termines gritando que sí que nos casamos pero se ha ido todo a la mierda, me termines lanzando el anillo, acabes encerrado en el armario y yo... Bueno, entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado porque no había pensado en esa opción y ahora le parece que seguramente es lo que pasará con más posibilidades. Aprieta los ojos.

—Diría yo... Bien, pues lo negamos todo, pasamos la noche peleando y ya. Pero con Amerique estando como está y sabiendo lo que sabe...

—¡No puedo decirle a America que no venga!

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero imagínalo! Tu madre diciendo que nos acostamos cada tres días, que claro que estamos juntos, tú y yo lo negamos todo... El garçón empieza a hacer muecas y señas, a decirte que por qué ya no estamos juntos, a hacer planes para reconciliarnos...

—Whaaaaaa —se esconde más y quisiera estar sentado en algún lado para hacerse bolita.

—A menos que nos relajemos, nos calmemos, tu madre diga que estamos juntos, nos encojamos de hombros, yo le cierre un ojo cómplice al garçon y le sonría, Ecosse se burle de ti, yo te mande un beso y tú no te pongas histérico porque al final no pasa naaaada —le acaricia la espalda.

—¡No! ¡No, ellos se burlan de mí! ¡No!

—A ver, dime Mon amour... ¿Por qué se podrían burlar? —pregunta después de darle un besito rápido en la cabeza ya que tiene la cara hundida en él.

—Siempre lo haceeen.

—Es verdad que siempre lo hacen, ¿pero qué es lo PEOR que pueden decirte? —pregunta acariciándole la espalda.

—Tú no me gustas —susurra imaginando toda esa clase de cosas.

—Sí que te gusto... Entre más les digas que no, peor será.

—¡NO!

—Te casaste conmigo, no puedo no gustarte —asegura abrazándole con fuerza.

—Shutup! ¡Noesverdad! —chilla y trata de empujarle para separarle.

—Shhh... Deja de moverte como babosa con sal —no le suelta en realidad—. Mejor dime, en serio, que vamos a hacer con la Navidad.

—Larguémonos.

Francia se lo piensa un segundo.

—Nos escondemos aquí y que hagan lo que quieran, tengo tiempo de llevar todo lo importante a Manchester, nadie lo sabrá.

Francia sonríe.

—¿Y les dejamos a todos, todos ahí?

—Yes, ya peor no puede ser.

—¿Venimos aquí, ponemos un árbol, tú y yo y hacemos una cenita simple, prendemos el fuego de la chimenea, bebemos vino dulce con canela y hacemos el amor hasta el amanecer?

—Waaaaaaaah —se sonroja de muerte escondiéndose más porque no creas que no le gusta la idea. Francia sonríe tomándole de los hombros.

—Ven, ven... Mírame —pide, pero forcejea un poco para no hacerlo—. Podemos no beber vino dulce si quieres —ofrece sonriendo.

—No es esooo —frota la cara contra él.

—Vaaaale, vale. No pondremos árbol —sonríe más sin soltarle.

—Shutup!

—Je t'aime —asegura riendo un poco y tratando otra vez de separarle un poco.

—I hate you —se gira, cruzándose de brazos, sonrojado, intentando separarse.

El galo frunce el ceño porque si se gira no puede besarle, aunque deja que se separe un poquito, sin soltarle de la cintura.

—Hagamos lo que hagamos vamos a estar bien —garantiza.

—I still hate you anyway —se va a por la tetera, haciendo para que le suelte.

Le deja soltarse mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules como leopardo al acecho de su presa.

—Bien, dime algo que no sepa...

—No voy a decir a todos que estamos juntos de ninguna manera.

—Vale —murmura acercándose a la más para galletas y tomando la duya otra vez—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no! I HATE YOU! —llena la tetera.

—Te avergüenza estar conmigo, eso ya lo sé... Sólo querría con claridad saber porque —ese cierto tonito dramático acercándose a las galletas.

—¡No me avergüenza! ¡Es que no me gustas!

—Con esas declaraciones es FÁCIL molestarte, mon amour... —sonríe hacia él y le cierra un ojo.

Inglaterra se sonrooooja.

—De hecho creo que deberíamos entrenar esto... Mira, acúsame de que me gustas —propone—, de la peor manera, como lo haría Ecosse.

Toma la charola de galletas y la mete al horno.

—¡No!

—No te pongas necio. He dicho que me acuses a mí, ¿ahora eso también te da vergüenza?

—Shutup! —aparta la cara poniendo la tetera al fuego y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, me acusaré yo a mí mismo, ¿vale? —Sonríe poniendo las galletas ya horneadas en una cesta—. JA! ¡Que ridículos los dooos! ¿Qué te gusta la larva? Miraloooo... Tan idiota que se ve, enamoraaaaadoooo.

Inglaterra se paraliza y le mira, debe estar rojo incandescente.

—No! Shutup! ¡Sólo lo dices para decirme ahora una de esas cosas vergonzosaaas! —intenta taparle la boca echándosele encima.

El francés levanta las cejas dejándole hacer y poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho. Se calla. El inglés le mira a los ojos muy nervioso. El galo parpadea y niega con la cabeza un poquitín. El británico traga saliva y parpadea.

Francia le toma de la muñeca y tira de la mano que le tapa la boca.

–Mmmmmph.

Inglaterra deja que se las quite.

—No es para avergonzarte...

El inglés le mira desconsoladito, con esa carita que pone de conejito abandonado. Francia sonríe un poco y se acerca tantiiiito.

El británico parpadea un poquito pero no se mueve, el galo se humedece los labios y se acerca un poooooco más.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco pensando que le va a dar un beso, sin apartarse. Francia sonríe un poco más y se le acerca hasta rozar sus labios.

Los entreabre un poco mientras cierra los ojos verdes.

Un beso en caaaamara leeeenta, inclina un poco la cabeza y le besa. Se lo devuelve porque... ¿hemos dicho que está necesitadito de cariño hoy?

Francia le abraza de la cintura y le da uno de ESOS besos laaaargos que lo curan todo, sonriendo un poquito y bailando un poco como barquito por la cocina.

E Inglaterra se calma considerablemente por unos instantes hasta que suena la tetera, que le hace dar un salto gigante y dejar a Francia con la boquita parada y los brazos medio levantados.

—Q-Quoi...? —confundido.

—El agua —explica parando el fuego y virtiendo las hojas de té a ojo.

—M-Mi beso —"protesta" sonriendo un poco y poniendo las galletas pendientes en la cesta mientras se relame un poquito—. ¿Entonces Ireland preguntó por nosotros?

—Ireland is an idiot and I hate him.

—Ya sé que les odias a todos, ¡Sólo pregunto qué te dijo!

—Ya te he dicho lo que me ha dicho —asegura sacando las tazas y la tetera de porcelana, sirviendo el té.

—¿Te ha molestado con lo del boyfriendy nada más? ¿Hace cuanto no lo veías? —pregunta poniendo un par de cucharitas en la mesa del desayunador, sacando también la leche y sirviéndola en una jarrita.

—Me ha dicho que había oído que... bueno, que me... bueno. Y no sabía con quién.

Francia levanta las cejas con eso último acercándose a la mesa.

—Oh, quizás... vamos fuera al sofá —pide al ver lo que hace.

—Que conveniente... ¿Con quién más iba a ser? —pregunta asintiendo a la propuesta, girándose a sacar una charola de uno de los muebles y poniendo las galletas y cucharillas encima—... ¿Te felicitaron a ti en el entente?

—Quizás lo sabía y dijo que no para que yo le dijera... es decir, no que haya nada que saber —explica mientras pone las tazas en la charola también.

—¿Desde cuándo están tan interesados tus hermanos en tu vida en general?... Detesto que repentinamente decidan sólo aparecer porque tu madre lo ha dicho y... Para NAVIDAD. Quizás yo debería hablar con Scotland...

—No! —le advierte señalándole.

—¿Por? Quizás consiga cambiar la cita... —le mira poniéndole la charola en las manos.

—No, ya sabes qué significa eso, va a burlarse de ti y luego de mí y luego va a contárselo a los demás y van a volver a hacerlo.

—Ya quiero ver que se burlé de mi –frunce el ceño—. Creí que querrías intentar cualquier cosa antes de perder por completo la Navidad...

—Es que va a decir que necesito que tú me protejas y más mierda similar.

—Es que me necesitas... —sonríe de lado tomándole de la cintura con las sus manos y empujándole a la sala—, y si... ¿Vamos a visitarle los dos?

—¿Visitarle yo? ¡¿Contigo!? Are you crazy?!

—Es posible... Pero piensa en esto, si conseguimos que se burlé lo bastante ANTES de que este Amerique y que se ACOSTUMBRE... La Navidad irá menos mal.

—No se va a acostumbrar, ¡No va a ser suficiente! ¡Parece que no le conozcas! —deja la charola en la mesita.

—Es que creo que peor que todo será que vengan en Navidad sin verles ni hablar con ellos antes, a menos que pretendas de verdad que nos escapemos —se acerca al reproductor de música y pone algo de esa música rancia y vieja que tanto le gusta. Sonríe acercándose de vuelta al sillón donde el inglés ya se ha sentado.

—No, no es verdad, vamos a ir y va a burlarse y va a venir en navidad y va a volver a burlarse y además va a tener ideas nuevas.

Francia se sienta a su lado y suspira

—Vamos a casarnos en las Vegas entonces.

—¡No voy a hacer eso tampoco! Es una horterada y un insulto.

—Entonces vamos a huir para Navidad. No hay más.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, nervioso, porque lo está valorando EN SERIO. Francia le sonríe levantando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Un año solos en Navidad, me parece romantique.

—Y si... no quiero dejar a los niños con ellos... ¿Y si tú te... los traes aquí y yo me ocupo de ellos durante el día de Navidad?

Francia parpadea y levanta las cejas, entreabre un poquito los labios.

—Que yo... Mientras tú... —traga saliva y frunce el ceño.

—Tú... bueno o quizás en casa de America o donde queráis, vas con los niños y... lo celebráis sin mí. Solo por este año.

—¿Y no pueden los niños celebrarlo solos? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—What?

—Pueden celebrar todos ellos juntos en casa de Amerique mientras tú y yo lo pasamos con tu familia.

—Pero...

—Lo que no quieres es que yo vaya porque van a molestarte conmigo.

El británico se sonroja y asiente.

—Es decir, repentinamente te estorbo para Navidad y quieres que la pase donde sea menos contigo... No sea que alguien te moleste con ello o, peor aún, descubra nuestro sucio secreto —frunce el ceño.

—Francee! No es eso, yo dije que no podía en Navidad.

—Ya, ya entiendo... —toma su taza y le pone una poca de leche, con el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra le mira nervioso revolviéndose en su asiento.

—Créeme que yo soy el más fastidiado de todos con esto, es a mí a quien están obligando a pasar las navidades con gente que no me gusta.

—Claaaaro, pobre víctima —le mira de reojo—. Tú estás siendo obligado a pasar Navidades con quien no quieres, a diferencia de mí, a quien concretamente acabas de, de manera explícita y directa, decirme que te estorbo en Navidad, vas a ir a negarme como tu pareja y sigues tratándome como tu peor secreto. Pero naaaada de eso es grave. Tu caso es peor.

—¿Y qué planeas? ¡Tú eres quien ha dicho que me pondrían nervioso hasta que acabara gritándolo!

—Pues por mi parte, grítalo, bien fuerte y que TODOS te escuchen —se recarga en el sillón y le mira a los ojos.

—But...

Aprieta los ojos azules.

—Quiero pasar Navidad contigo.

El británico se sonroja un poquito.

—Y si vienen tus hermanos y lo odias quiero igual estar contigo, ver cómo te histerizas y ponerles en su lugar de ser posible... ¿Por qué siempre te cuesta tanto trabajo entender eso?

—Porque he pasado demasiado tiempo viendo como hacías lo contrario y como lo hacíais todos y mis hermanos no van a hacerlo diferente esta vez...

El galo suspira con esto porque siempre está cosechando esas malditas siembras. Deja la taza en la mesa y se mira las manos.

—Y aunque ahora me digas que no lo harás, tú presencia ahí...

—La Navidad me gusta mucho... —hace un pucherito.

—Yo odio que me hagan esto.

—¡Pero es que no quiero pasar navidad separados!

—¡Y yo no quiero pasarla con mis hermanos!

—Non, Non... Me niego. ME NIEGO. Vamos a hablar con Scotland —insiste pensando en el árbol y los niños y que esta es su primer Navidad de casados. Saca su teléfono—. Vamos a verle, vamos a sobornarle... Me da lo mismo.

—No, no! Si le dices a Scotland que no quiero, aun presionará más para que así sea.

—No, le vamos a decir que sí quieres, Angleterre, vamos a decirle que como PAREJA estamos ENCANTADOS.

—What?

—ESA es la mejor manera de ganarle a Scotland, Angleterre. Le diremos que venga, que tenemos juegos familiares o... Muchos rezos, habrá una misa en Navidad y luego actividades familiares, lecturas, yo que sé... Tradiciones navideñas.

—¡Sabrá que es mentira!

—¿Por qué? ¿Hace cuánto no va contigo a las Navidades? Queremos que cambie la fecha, no que no vaya a tu casa... Podemos manejarle, Mon amour, aún conmigo y tus hermanos insoportables. ¡Deja de tenerles terror!

—Pero es que... —se revuelve.

—¿Así... —chasquea los dedos — vas a dejar que controlen nuestra existencia?

—Pero... —le mira porque ha intentado esas cosas UN MILLÓN DE VECES y sabe perfecto que NUNCA funcionan—. Eso o que vengan todos en Navidad y a ver cómo nos arreglamos. Cher, no me hagas pasar navidad sin ti —mirada del gato de Shrek.

—Es que... no va a funcionar —se acaba su té y se hace bolita.

—¿De verdad prefieres que no vaya?

—No es que lo prefiera —confiesa escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas.

—Es que de verdad no quieres que vaya —se le acerca y le abraza.

—No quiero que vayan ellos —se le apoya encima—. ytútampocoporquenomegustas, pero ese es otro asunto.

—No quiero dejarte solo con ellos, mon amour.

—Es que... —aprieta los ojos porque sólo recuerda las últimas veces que Francia estuvo también con ellos y son recuerdos amargos. Así que se esconde en él en plan "nadie me quiere, todos me odian, todos quieren molestarme y yo no sé por qué, yo no he hecho nada".

—Todo es diferente ahora, Mon amour... —le acaricia la espalda —, ahora estamos CASADOS. ¿Sabes qué...? Wales se moriría de envidia.

Inglaterra lloriquea un poco porque igual ni puede presumirles para callarles la boca.

—¿Y si... les contáramos?

—No!

—Sólo es una idea... ¿Qué pasaría?

—¡Nadie puede saberlo! ¡No puede hacerse público! Es un desastre político que desestabiliza las relaciones de comercio y economía cuando alguien muestra especial PREFERENCIA por alguien más, ya lo sabes.

—Vale, vale... Sólo era una idea —le da un beso—, entonces aguantar sus ridiculeces y ya. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—Siempre es malo... —frota la cara.

—Entonces al menos estarás conmigo para que te abrace en una ida al baño y nos riamos de ellos a sus espaldas —le besa la cabeza. Francia y sus "viéndolo por el lado positivo" que seguro no alegran a Inglaterra en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p><em>El FrUK siempre es laaaaaaaaargo ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Suena el timbre en casa de Escocia, que le da una mirada rápida al reloj por encima de su libro, es un poco pronto. Frunce el ceño dejando de leer y se levanta del sofá bostezando y desperezándose, acercándose a la puerta.

Tocan otra vez el timbre. Dos toques rápidos.

—Ya, ya, joder con las prisas —protesta abriendo la puerta.

—Hace frío aquí afuera, lo creas o no —protesta Francia sonriendo de pie en el linde de la puerta. Trae una bolsa de papel en una mano y un periódico doblado bajo el brazo.

El escocés se sonroja un poco levantando las cejas y tras unos instantes de sorpresa, sonríe.

—La verdad es que yo ya ni lo noto —hace un gesto con la cabeza para que entre, apartándose y abriendo más la puerta.

—Sé bien cuál es la receta para no notarlo... —le pone la bolsa en el pecho, que claramente trae dentro una botella, acercándose a él para darle sus dos besos reglamentarios.

Le pone las mejillas sin más mientras abre la bolsa, más interesado en la botella. Es el mejor cognac que encontró en la tienda local.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Ya veo el problema —tuerce un poco el morro pero cierra la puerta—. Extrañado de verte por aquí —se encoge de hombros.

—Pasaba por aquí... —le sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Es un buen lugar para pasar. Acaba de hacerlo hasta la sala —le invita señalándole.

El francés se quita el abrigo y la bufanda del cuello dejándolos doblados en el respaldo de uno de los sofás.

Escocia se va a la cocina a por un par de copas y aprovecha para arreglarse un poco el pelo antes de salir otra vez.

—Pasando a la sala... Ya está —se sienta en el sillón grande cruzando la pierna y mirando a su alrededor —. Mon dieu... Tu casa está exactamente igual a la última vez que estuve aquí.

— ¿Incluso por la sospechosamente vacía botella de whiskey del mueble? Te aseguro que es una nueva, han pasado unas cuantas por ahí desde entonces —asegura sirviendo el coñac. Francia se ríe.

—Lo que no estoy seguro es cuanta GENTE ha pasado por aquí desde entonces, sospecho que no demasiada —sonríe mirándole hacer y acomodándose más en el sillón.

El escocés le mira a los ojos por un segundo y bufa por la nariz, sonriendo un poco. Se acomoda en el sillón y saca su cajetilla de puros, encendiéndose uno.

El francés le lanza suavemente a las piernas el periódico y se acerca a la mesa por su copa.

—Me hiciste reír...

El pelirrojo le pasa la cajetilla por si quiere uno, con el encendedor, mientras mira qué es lo que viene en el periódico y sonríe de lado en lo que parece un gesto de orgullo cuando lee la noticia.

—The free men...

Francia toma un cigarro, mirándole con sonrisa de lado, le saca la punta y lo prende.

—Si quieren volar a mi casa pueden hacerlo directamente, cher...

—Nah, a tu casa no necesitan avión, van nadando —sonríe. Él sonríe de vuelta y levanta la copa para brindar con él.

—Nadar borrachos... Buenísima idea.

—Mejor que sobrios —se encoge de hombros y brinda de vuelta.

—¿Escoceses sobrios? ¿Eso qué es?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Mitología? —se ríe.

Francia se ríe también, calentando el cognac y disfrutando el puro.

—Sea como sea hace tiempo que tú no vas a visitarme... Si no vengo yo aquí...

—Bueno, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta pasarme por el sur, suelo quedarme encallado en el encanto de las visitas de cortesía que me van de camino.

Francia suelta una carcajada.

—Visitas a las ballenas, supongo, porque jamás recuerdo que hayas visitado a tu frere sólo por gusto...

—Es que nos queremos más desde lejos —responde dándole una calada larga al puro.

—Lo sé muy bien, no tienes que contármelo —le cierra el ojo dando un trago a su cognac y mirándole fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír—. Un amor profundo, de esos de película.

Escocia suelta el humo leeentamente riendo un poquito con eso. El francés cambia el cruce de la pierna y se pasa otra vez la mano por el pelo.

Los ojos verdes le miran atentamente sin contestar nada porque ya de normal no le gusta hablar de Inglaterra, aun menos con Francia.

—¿Tú como más has estado? Fuera de los reencuentros familiares y perder contra mí en el rugby... —pregunta el rubio con un gesto con la mano y sonrisa malignilla.

—Ah, yes, un buen año... tengo algunos asuntos políticos entre manos que no dejan a mis hombres libres concentrarse en ello. Supongo que en tu caso como nadie soporta a Hollande tienen que distraerse con algo.

—Claaro, claro... Asuntillos políticos que no te dejan concentrarte. Ja! Mis canicas —echa la cabeza atrás con el puro en los labios y le da una laaaarga calada—. No había tenido tiempo de burlarme de ello en tu cara.

—No, son más grandes que tus canicas. Pero te dejaré que te burles tranquilo, pocas veces tienes oportunidad de hacerlo con algo —trago de coñac.

—Vaya, debo sentirme honrado de que me des permiso —sonrisita—, más aún de que recuerdes bien el tamaño de mis canicas.

—¿Hay alguien que no lo recuerde? —movimiento desinteresado con la copa.

—Non, dejé bastante claro hace tiempo que son tremendamente grandes e imponentes —asegura.

—Suena como si necesitaras convencerte de ello —sonríe de lado.

—Hace tiempo que no necesito convencerme de nada. Eres tú el que empezó con el asunto de los tamaños —se encoge de hombros.

—Te aseguro que la jodida independencia de las tierras libres es más grande que nada de lo que hayas tenido nunca entre tus puñeteras piernecitas.

Ojos en blanco aunque sonríe.

—¿Ha quedado para Septiembre, Non?

—Hay bastante que pelear al respecto, alguna gente necia cree que puede enterrar los deseos de la gente en montañas de papeleo.

—La verdad no vengo a hablar de política... Tengo bastante con Espagne y sus provincias que me habla del asunto con bastante frecuencia —sonríe—, sólo te recomiendo que te diviertas de vez en cuando, ya sea con algo entre las piernas o con un poco de rugby.

—No necesito que me digas como vivir ni que meter entre mis bloody piernas... y menos ahora que dicen que a ti se te ha acabado la buena vida —se reacomoda en el sofá mirándole de reojo.

—¿Dicen eso? Vaya, siempre es bueno que hablen de uno en esos temas —sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano, en lo absoluto impresionado con la leve violencia de la respuesta, se echa un poco al frente—. ¿Qué has oído exactamente?

—Que algún insensato que se atreve a llamarte novio como si tú tuvieras dueño.

Francia se encoge de hombros y se ríe.

—Ciertamente no es común que la gente tenga ese privilegio, sensatos o no.

Escocia se da otra calada laaarga al puro sin reírse.

—Y además de ese aburrido tema sobre el gilipollas de mi hermano, ¿Qué te trae aquí?

—Me acordé de ti con esa noticia y luego tu amado hermano me dio otra noticia que me alegró el día así que dije... Demasiadas señales, habrá que ir a ver chupa puros.

—Ah, supongo que te habló de la encantadora iniciativa de mi puñetera señora madre. Toda una delicia —trago de coñac.

—Mais oui! Que pasarán las Navidades con nosotros —sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Me alegra y secretamente agradezco la sensatez de que hayas decidido que fuera la semana de Navidad, sé que Angleterre tiene... Bueno, sabes que nunca lo confesará, pero uno tiene sus medios y vamos a irnos un par de semanas antes a... Bueno, nada que te interese, solo que gracias a esto no hemos de cancelar.

El escocés le mira levantando una ceja porque sabe que Inglaterra no dijo que esos días no pudiera. Se enciende otro puro.

—Asumo que específicamente Angleterre te dijo que no podíamos en esas fechas, yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero... —sonríe —, en fin, en agradecimiento pregunto ¿exactamente que quieren cenar para navidades?

—Pastel de riñones y haggis —pide sosteniéndole la mirada al echar el humo mientras piensa en lo mucho que le jode que se vaya con Inglaterra, pero sabe que las navidades con todos en su casa y los niños le joderan más y si pueden cambiar el viaje para enero, pero Navidad es en Navidad. Sabiendo lo que le gustan las tradiciones al larva.

Francia sonríe un poco sin dejar de mirarle.

—Pastel de riñones será... Lo preparamos cada año —se encoge de hombros—, nada nuevo entonces.

—Los animales domesticados nunca me han gustado, pero sus vísceras es otro asunto —suelta en doble sentido, encogiéndose de hombros. Francia levanta una ceja y se ríe frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Vísceras... —repite entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, son un desperdicio, pero qué se le va a hacer.

—¿Y vas a llevar a alguien? —pregunta sonriendito un poco malignillo.

—Una puta, quizás ¿quieres una para ti?

Francia se humedece los labios notando el tono agresivillo.

—¿Cómo viste a tu mère? ¿La viste ya?

—Yes, she is lovely like ever.

—Como todos sus hijos —sonríe más y se le acerca un poco, poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

Escocia se tensa y le mira fijamente. A Francia se le acelera el pulso porque siempre se ha metido en estos líos... Sin embargo hoy por hoy los líos estos son más peligrosos que de costumbre.

El pelirrojo le da una calada leeenta al puro, mirándole fijamente, el rubio da un par de palmaditas suaves en su pierna antes de soltarle del todo.

El escocés le echa el humo en la cara. El francés se humedece los labios y nota que hacer esto sin el asunto seductor, es... Muy diferente. Entrecierra los ojos y le mira.

—Entonces... Navidad.

—Me preguntas si quiero cambiar de opinión —le da otro trago al coñac.

—Digámoslo así...

—No.

—¿Innegociable?

—Con tanta insistencia, aun más —sonríe.

Francia se ríe.

—Me alegra que te haga tanta gracia —sigue sonriendo igual.

—El que me hace gracia, Mon amour... Eres tú.

—Siempre he sido bastante payaso, todos los dicen.

—Sobre todo Angleterre, cher... —muere de la risa.

—Bien por él.

Otra vez la mano en la pierna. Otra vez le sostiene la mirada, con sus intensos ojos verdes.

Francia le sonríe un poco en este baile extraño que bailan, haciéndole una suave caricia. Escocia se sonroja un poco, mirándole a los ojos.

—Es una pena que no hayamos podido ponernos de acuerdo —declara con voz suave y tranquila, arrastrando un poco las erres.

—Pensaba que estabais encantados con que fuera justamente el día de navidad —trago de coñac.

—De hecho lo estamos, realmente encantados... Hablaba de la comida —sonríe.

—¿Qué con eso? —sonríe de lado.

Otra manita en la pierna... Un poco más arriba. Él le mira de reojo, poniéndose un poco más nerviosito.

—Sólo estoy seguro de que podríamos ponernos mejor de acuerdo... Non? —sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

Otra calada del puro sin responder nada, esperando la propuesta.

—Celebramos el año nuevo, yo sí que hago pastel de riñones y nosotros ponemos toda la bebida...

Escocia le mira fijamente un instante, sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza, lentamente. La mano sube un poco más en su pierna, leeeentamente.

—Insisto que es una pena...

—¿Por qué? —otro trago, de nervios.

—Seguro lo pasaríamos mejor en año nuevo... ¿Sabes? La Navidad siendo tan familiar y esas cosas tan ajenas a ustedes.

—Nah, será una velada encantadora. Los niños, mis hermanos, mi madre, las putas que les acompañan... —mira la mano significativamente.

Francia levanta las cejas con esto último y le mira a los ojos. Escocia le sostiene la mirada con dureza, dando una calada profunda y soltando el humo en la tensión.

Dos palmadas en la pierna, se extiende a la mesa y pone su copa ahí.

—Es hora de irme —declara.

—Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta —sonríe, Francia se levanta del sillón.

—Siempre un placer verte, Scotty —asegura acercándose a él para darle el obligado beso en la mejilla.

Se levanta con tranquilidad y le pone las mejillas de nuevo a lo que recibe dos besos en la comisura de los labios, que le hacen sonrojar y apretar los dientes con fuerza. El francés le acaricia la mejilla después del segundo beso y le mira a los ojos.

—Nos veremos... Supongo, en Navidad.

—Hasta entonces —se separa y aparta la cara sin poder evitarlo.

Francia sonríe de lado con esto, le da una palmadita en el culo y se va a la puerta.

—Piensa en mí con el cognac.

—No, thank you, voy a ver el derbi de Glasgow —le sigue.

—Ah, el derbi... Muy interesante, Oui —se pone el abrigo y la bufanda esperando a que le abra la puerta. Él lo hace, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Vas a ir caminando? Traje un coche para incredulidad de tu hermano pequeño...

—Voy a verlo en televisión, vendrán los chicos en un rato. Te invitaría a quedarte, pero sé que te importa una mierda.

—Que considerado —sonríe—. Me quedaría si vinieran todos en kilt, tengo una debilidad...

—I'm sorry, but no. No es un evento de gala.

Sonríe.

—Bien, pórtate mal Scotty... —le cierra un ojo y camina hacia el coche.

—Como siempre —cierra la puerta sin más. Cierra los ojos, bufa por la nariz y le espía por la mirilla.

Francia se peina un poco, hace los ojos en blanco y camina hacia el coche contoneando las caderas. Y Escocia se va a dar un homenaje en tu honor en cuanto desaparezcas de su vista, pero... igual acaba de ponerte en el bando contrario.

* * *

><p><em>Francia, nos das taaaaaaanto terror con Escocia ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Suena el timbre de casa de Inglaterra. La puerta se abre y él, al teléfono mira quién es. Francia le saluda con la mano sonriendo un poco pero no demasiado.

—No, no, lo que digo... I mean... —hace un gesto para que pase con la mano mientras sigue discutiendo al teléfono—. Eee... eso es. Eso es. Justo eso es, ese es mi punto. Sería lo más lógico, vamos, digo yo...

Francia entra guardándose las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—No, bueno, entonces ella podría... exacto, es decir, es que el problema es ella, aquí pasa lo mismo —sigue.

Francia se acerca a un librero mirando de reojo al inglés.

—Blablabla blablabla... —le imita tomando un libro cualquiera. Cuando nota que le mira, el inglés se sonroja un poco y le pide silencio.

—No, eso ya lo sé perfectamente bien, que hará lo que le salga de los cojones es obvio, pero quizás se le pueda convencer, eso es lo que digo.

Francia sonríe de lado.

—Siempre rodeado de gente que hace lo que le sale de los cojones...

—Yo no pienso hablar con él, ¡A mí me matan como luego...! —le hace callar a Francia con un gesto obsceno.

—No me callo si no es con un beso –asegura sonriendo.

—Pues que lo haga él, cualquiera de los dos puede convencerle en realidad —señala el teléfono para indicarle que ahora no.

Ojos azules en blanco y se le acerca igual.

—Bueno, aun así, si él va a... exacto... Exacto. Ella aquí y si no, al revés —pasito atrás.

—¿Hablas de Scotty? —pregunta Francia extendiendo los brazos hacia él—. ¿Y de tu mère?

—Entonces incluso podamos ir todos por año nuevo, ¿sabes? Sólo... —le vuelve a hacer callar.

Francia se da la vuelta dándole la espalda volviendo a dejar el libro que había tomado en el librero.

—Blablabla... —vuelve a imitarle.

—No, no, hablo de por la mañana, luego cada uno... o sea, podemos ir todos juntos pero no te lo recomiendo... no, lo que me refiero es a que luego yo me los llevo y vosotros os quedáis... exacto, entonces ella en navidad con nosotros y en año nuevo con vosotros, además así en un lugar más... —codacito.

Francia se ríe mirándole de reojo, haciendo un movimiento rápido y abrazándole de la cintura, por la espalda.

—Para... bueno y a mí qué me importa en reyes, pues que hagan lo que quieran... —sigue poniendo una mano sobre la suyas sin pensar, concentrado en la llamada.

—¿Con quién hablas? —pregunta en un susurrito con la boca pegada a su cuello.

—Stop! —protesta empujándole un poco, sonriendito—. Entonces hay que hablar con ellos...

El galo sonríe y le mordisquea un poco el cuello.

—No, yo no puedo, van a saberlo... —responde cada vez haciendo menos caso al teléfono, moviendo el hombro y apartando el cuello, sonriendo más.

—Cuelgaaaa... —susurra Francia moviéndose un poco hacia ese lugar tras la oreja de Inglaterra que taaaanto le gusta.

—Paraaaa —le imita el tono, jugando—. I'm sorry, es que France... —se disculpa al teléfono y se sonroja de muerte al notar que iba a contar—. I mean, no, France... está I...

Francia suelta una risita.

—France me está distrayendo... Confiesa —susurra sin soltarle a pesar del empujón que seguro recibe.

—NOO! —chilla y evidentemente le empuja. El francés se detiene bien de su cintura para evitar soltarse, recarga la barbilla en su hombro y espera un poquito a que se calme.

—You're a git! Suéltame... eh? —para al notar que le siguen hablando por teléfono.

Francia sonríe al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo el teléfono. Empiezan los besitos suaves en el hombro.

—Ah, yes, yes... no, no hace falta, ahora se lo digo... —sigue al teléfono.

—¿Decirme qué? —las manos en la cintura empiezan a acariciar un poco.

—OK... OK... cuando sepáis algo... yes... bueno les llamo yo —palmaditas en las manos para que se esté quieto.

—¿Saber queeeé? ¿Quién es? —pregunta otra vez yendo a besarle el cuello sin dejar de mover las manos.

—France! Stop! —protesta olvidándose del teléfono otra vez, Francia le mira sonriendo.

—Non —besito.

—Yes!

—¿Ya colgaste? —besito besito, bajando sutilmente las manos al cinturón.

—Eh? —vuelve a llevárselo al oído donde... le han colgado a él. Francia ya está desabrochándole el cinturón.

—¿Quién era?

—¡Me ha colgado! —aun no se entera del cinturón.

—Mejor —sonríe con otro besito en el cuello—. ¿Quién era?

—¡Austria!

—Au... triche? —se detiene frunciendo el ceño y mirándole.

—Yes —suspira soltando el teléfono y entonces nota donde está sonrojándose y tratando de soltarse, nervioso. Francia no le deja.

—¿Qué haces hablando con Autriche? —pregunta el francés con el ceño fruncido aún.

—¿Pues qué voy a hacer hablando con Austria!? ¡Tratar de arreglar el desastre!

—¿Con Autriche? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí? —pregunta justo al momento que los pantalones de Inglaterra caen al suelo.

—Ah! —se sonroja más intentando agacharse y volver a subírselos. Francia sonríe olvidando el asunto de Austria por un instante, abrazándole más para evitar que se agache.

—Allô...

—Git! —intenta pelear con él para que le suelte y seguramente sólo consigue quedarse cara él y medio caérsele encima. El francés se ríe, sosteniéndole.

—Puedes quitarme los míos si quieres...

—¡No quiero!

—Entonces dame un besito...

—NOOO! —se esconde. El galo se ríe, acariciándole la espalda.

—Tienes que saludarme, al menos.

—NOOOOO.

—¿No dices que eres un gentleman? —baja una mano y le magrea un poco el culo.

—Esto no es de gentlemaaan —intenta quitársela.

—¿Quieres que ponga mi mano en otro sitio? —sonrisa maligna.

—Yes! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Aquí? —la pone en la cintura y le acaricia.

—No! En tu bolsillo —trata de separarse de nuevo.

–¿A dónde vas?

—¡Pues a subirme los pantalones!

—Non... Esto va al revés. A menos ropa, no a más —sonríe y le besa en los labios.

No prometo que Inglaterra no se lo coma en el beso de lo histérico que me le pone.

Francia sonríe si es que se lo come, porque bien que le gusta y bien que eso quiere. Le abraza más y le besa de vuelta.

Pues ahí tienes tu beso.

Cuando se separan Francia tiene las dos manos sobre el culo de Inglaterra, dentro de los calzoncillos y él no sabe dónde está.

En los brazos de Francia, cielo, es un buen lugar. El francés sonríe frente con frente al separarse.

—Así es como uno saluda a su marido...

Se sonroja otra vez, de muerte y trata de esconderse. Él le deja, aún sin soltarle el culo, sonriendo.

—Me gusta tu culo.

—Eres un tonto y... tonto de tonto más tonto de tontos y cállate.

—Ni tú te crees eso si tienes que repetírtelo tantas veces —se ríe.

—¡Sí que me lo creo!

—¡Que va, que va! —chasquea los labios.

Le muerde un poco allí donde esté escondido sacándole un gritito de nena, pero no le separa del todo.

—Además eres una bestia.

—Sejodalarana.

—Oui, oui... aparentemente esa es la premisa siempre —"protesta" sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas en el culo.

Inglaterra se sonroja más con las palmaditas y se intenta separar.

El francés le deja separarse un poquito, que no se diga, buscando mirarle a los ojos. Lo que sí hace es mantener los índices dentro de los calzoncillos del inglés, ahora en la parte de enfrente.

—Mis... pantalones —carraspea.

—¿Qué con ellos? No van a irse a ningún lado —sonrisa malignilla.

—Pero están... —los mira.

—Ahh... quieres ponértelos —como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Yes!

—Bien, dime que me quieres y te dejaré ponértelos.

—What?

—Eso que has oído —tira un poco del resorte de los calzoncillos... sólo un poco, hacia abajo.

—Ah! —chila sonrojándose más y yendo a detenerlos.

—Es muy fácil... tú dices que me quieres y se acaba el drama, vas a recoger tus pantalones, te los pones y ya...

—¡Pero no te quiero!

Suspira y sonríe.

—Entonces no hay nada que hacer... Siento que no vayas a recuperar tus pantalones.

—Solo tengo que... —trata da agacharse de nuevo.

Tira otra vez del resorte, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Paraaaa! —lloriquea intentando que no se los baje.

—Sólo acepta que me quieres, no es tan difícil.

—Franceee.

—Ajaaaa? Je t'aime, Angleterre.

—I... hateyou!

El francés niega con la cabeza volviendo a bajar un poquito los calzoncillos. El inglés los sostiene con fuerza de las manos.

El galo mueve un poco la mano de manera que si mueve el dedo ya le roza un poco.

—¡No seas necio y sólo di que me quieres! Dejaríamos todo este drama.

—¡Es que no quiero!

—Pues yo no quiero entonces que recojas tus pantalones.

—Pero son mis pantaloneeees.

—Pues tú eres mi "boyfriend", non? Al menos eso es lo que dice la gente... así que debes quererme.

—B-But... but...

—¡No hay ningún pero!

Inglaterra le mira desconsolado.

—Eso se llama chantaje —protesta acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios, sacando un poquito los dedos del calzón.

Le besa de vuelta. Francia saca los dedos y se separa por completo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra se los sube, corriendo, no sea que se lo repiense.

—Así que hablabas con Autriche... Interesante. ¿Para? ¿Tú le hablaste?

—Yes —más tranquilo ahora que vuelve a tener lo pantalones en su sitio y hay un metro entre él y Francia, se sienta en el sofá.

—Bien, bien... ¿Para?

—Por las navidades, estaba intentando cambiar el plan general.

—¿Y en qué modo esta Autriche involucrado en ello?

—Pues al principio... no te pongas en plan raro, pero quería que tu madre... bueno, si mis ellos vienen aquí, ella fuera con él para no estar todos.

—Si... Quoi? ¿Si ellos quienes? ¿Invitaste a Autriche a la... Navidad?

—No! Lo que digo es que si viene mi mother and your father, no quiero a your mother también.

—Claro, no sea que yo tenga a alguien a mi favor en toda la reunión...

—¡Va a estar Rome!

—¿Donde lo va a pasar Germania, por cierto? Con sus hijos y... ¿Galia?

—Eso es lo que estoy intentado justamente. Que Germany se lleve a Rome a Berlín en Navidad. Entonces vendrían a casa your mother and my mother y quizás podríamos convencer a my mother de dejar el asunto con mis hermanos para año nuevo, cuando estuviera Rome.

—No... creo que Scotland no venga en Navidad —responde a esto vacilando y haciendo carilla de culpable.

—No va a venir en Navidad si decidimos que el encuentro es en año nuevo.

Francia se muerde el labio.

—Espero que así sea, pero... —Inglaterra le mira— Quizás tu madre pueda convencerles —asiente.

—Sí mi madre dice que no lo hagamos, Scotland no va a forzarlo... todo depende de Rome.

—Ahora mismo no sé si Scotland va a forzarlo o no... —Confiesa y luego carraspea—, puedo hablarle a papa para decirle que no vengan en navidades.

—¿Por qué Scotland iba forzar nada? Él tampoco quiere venir, estoy seguro, así que ¿para qué iba a venir en Navidad y de nuevo en año nuevo?

—No quiso venir en año nuevo...

—Pero es que no importa si quiere o no. My mother quiere que estemos juntos y seguramente va a querer que esté Rome. Si Rome no viene en navidad, pero viene en año nuevo, ella va a decir que todos vengan en año nuevo, no en navidad.

—Fui a ver a Scotland.

—WHAT?

—Vengo de ahí, de hecho...

—W-what...? —palidece.

—No quería sentarme ahí nada más a ver cómo Scotland se robaba nuestra navidad, así que... fui a hablar con él personalmente —explica con voz tranquila, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—A-And? —está completamente tenso y paralizado porque sabe muy bien los métodos de Francia para conseguir las cosas y sabe que tan bien funcionan con el escocés.

—Las cosas son distintas ahora, en realidad... —asegura pasándose la mano por el pelo—, no creo que haya sido una visita especialmente... positiva.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio.

—Me parece que va a venir en Navidad —asegura.

—Why?

—Quizás por jodernos... a ti, a mi... a ambos. Creo que las cosas se pusieron algo tensas.

El británico se masajea el puente de la nariz, enfadado.

—Recuerdo... recuerdo perfectamente haberte pedido EXPRESAMENTE que no fueras a hablar con él, ni le llamaras ni nada.

—Oui, Angleterre... pero es que las cosas no funcionan así, no puedes tú hacerlo todo y el asunto con Ecosse...

—El asunto con Scotland es... ¡EXTREMADAMENTE delicado! Bollocks, France! ¡Ya lo sabes!

—Oui, claro que lo sé... justamente por eso fui a verle.

—Entonces... bien, ala, ya está todo perdido.

—Quizás no lo está del todo... si tu madre no viene en navidad no creo que Scotland venga, en eso sigues teniendo razón.

—Si quiere fastidiarnos va a venir igual, esté o no my mother... y va a estar.

—Es que no me has dicho cuál era tu plan... y sinceramente yo pensé que podría convencerle de hacer lo que quisiera si iba hasta ahí con una botella de cognac y hablábamos.

—¡Es que no esperaba que fueras cuando te dije que NO fueras!

—Pero es que ya sé que no querías que fuera porque te dan celos —hace un gesto con la mano—, pero yo sé lo que puedo conseguir con Scotland y...

—NO ME DAN CELOS —mentira.

—¡Basta con eso, sé que te los dan! Y podría entenderlos en otro momento, en alguna medida... pero justamente ESTO es lo que ha hecho que ESO no haya ido bien.

—What?

—No me arrepiento de haber ido, a pesar de que ir, implica conseguirme a Escocia de enemigo —gesticula.

—E implica también haber echado a perder cualquier opción de arreglar esto...

—No lo sé aún... quizás implique eso, quizás no. Tú tampoco me dijiste cual era tu plan.

— ¡Yo no sabía cuál era mi plan! ¡Se me ha ocurrido mientras le pedía a Austria que quería hacer con su madre!

—Así que tú SÍ te puedes meter con lo que Autriche iba a hacer con SU madre, sin siquiera preguntarme a mí antes qué pretendía YO hacer con la MÍA, pero yo no puedo hablar con tu hermano.

—¡Tú y yo hablamos de que Galia no estaría aquí con todos!

—En ningún momento hablamos de que tú hablarías con Autriche para decidir qué hacer con ella.

—¡Pues no, pero no es lo mismo!

—Es lo mismo porque tú insistes siempre en hacer esto no como si fuéramos un EQUIPO sino de manera completamente independiente, como si solo tú pudieras resolver las cosas.

— ¡No es lo mismo porque esto abría sido una opción remota a la que tú me hubieras podido ayudar hablando con tu padre, que es algo que si hubiera funcionado porque si te hubiera escuchado!

—¡Pues es que NO ME DICES! Y Scotland también podría haberme escuchado a mí.

— ¡Pues iba a decirte HOY en cuanto hubiera hablado con Austria y hubiéramos quedado en que Germany iba a decirle a Rome, ya te he dicho que se me ha ocurrido mientras hablaba con él!

—¡Pues ya está, intentemos que sea así, y veremos si Scotland accede o no, es lo más que podemos hacer a estas alturas!

—Scotland sólo te escucha cuando dices cosas para fastidiarme, ¡como a todos!

—Quiero pensar que aún así, tengo capacidad de hacer algunas otras cosas además que "solo fastidiarte".

—¡Yes, of course, tú y tus estrechas relaciones con todo el bloody mundo! —Francia hace los ojos en blanco y bufa — ¿Y por qué no te lo has tirado esta vez? Es lo que haces siempre, así que qué más da.

Francia se le queda mirando genuinamente dolido con el comentario. Se le entreabren los labios.

Inglaterra le mira enfadado con todo, porque no esperaba de verdad que a estas alturas quisiera ir ahí y a saber si no habían estado burlándose de él como siempre.

—Claro... debí tirármelo. Era un precio justo para que tú tuvieras tu navidad feliz, non? Total... France es lo que hace siempre, resolver todas y cada una de las cosas con sexo —se humedece los labios y desvía la mirada.

—Of course not! ¡No quería que te lo tiraras! ¡NO QUERÍA QUE FUERAS! ¡Porque ahora no sólo va a saber que ha logrado molestarme, va a pensar que no tengo suficientes huevos para ir yo mismo! Pero ya que a ti te importa una mierda, no sé cómo no te ha importado una mierda todo lo demás también.

—Claro, porque no importa en ninguna medida que me haya puesto de tu lado, o que no me lo haya tirado, o que le haya dejado claro que a pesar de lo que sea de historia que tengo con él, vale una mierda, a quien quiero es a ti... nada de eso importa NUNCA. Solo importa que las cosas no vayan exactamente como tú quieres, no importa lo que yo sienta al respecto, la idea es machacarme a mi eternamente por las cosas que HICE —le mira a los ojos—. Y si sabe que ha logrado molestarte, y que no tienes los suficientes huevos para irle a ver, ¿sabes qué? Me alegra... porque es verdad.

—¡NO ES VERDAD!

—Y no te culpo, ni me importa que no los tengas, siempre y cuando te pongas a jugar de mi puto lado en el equipo. Sí, le he ido a ver varias veces y me lo he tirado otras tantas, ¿y qué? Si confías en mí y vas a reñirme, ríñeme por echar a perder tu plan, no me riñas SÓLO por haberlo ido a ver porque te dan celos.

—¡NO ME DAN CELOS! —chilla de nuevo, rojo de rabia.

—Si fue mal, fue porque estoy enamorado de ti y solo de ti y eso le jode a la gente. Aun no me acostumbro a esta vida y sobreestimo la respuesta que tengo sobre la gente SIN ocupar ciertas... cosas. Reclámame por no pensarlo bien, eso sí que puedes hacerlo —explica calmándose un poco.

Inglaterra hunde la cara en las manos intentando calmarse.

—Tengo que aprender otra vez como jugar este juego... sin quemarme. Siento no haber conseguido lo que queríamos con Scotland, solo creo que conseguimos... algo más.

—Yes? What? ¿Qué ahora SÍ que vas a tener que llevarte TÚ a los niños y no vas a pasar la navidad conmigo? —pregunta con la cara entre las manos aun, hecho bolita en el sofá.

Francia niega con la cabeza y se le acerca.

—Non, pretendo pasar navidad contigo aunque Scotland se burle de nosotros hasta la eternidad... —intenta meterse en la bolita para que le abrace a el mejor.

—¡Pues yo no! —le da pataditas.

—Para, para... —protesta consiguiendo más o menos meterse bajo su brazo—. Angleterrreeee.

—No, es que ahora eso seguro ha sido confirmación absoluta y ahora lo sabrán todos y...

—No estoy del todo seguro de que lo vayan a saber todos... cher, ya sé que es difícil para ti, pero... creo que no acabas por comprender lo que todo esto significa para MÍ.

—¿What the hell significa para ti?

—Cuando tú y yo empezamos a... ser exclusivos, a mi me daba miedo que todo esto fuera a aburrirme y fuera a terminar largándome porque extrañaba la vida libre y las francachelas.

Los ojos verdes le miran entre los dedos

—Me daba miedo también caer en la tentación y quererme tirar a todo el mundo, o... evitaba ponerme en la situación tal de tener la oportunidad de acostarme con alguien o cualquier clase de tontería así.

—Aja?

—Y no pasa... en lo absoluto, y ahora ni siquiera pienso en ello, ¿sabes? Y no lo digo para que me des un premio o para que te alegres —niega con la cabeza—, pero hoy estaba ahí y estaba Scotland y... es cerrar mis historias con cada uno, ¿sabes?

Baja la mirada verde.

—Y no estoy siquiera... valorando la opción o pensando "quizás debería no hacerlo", no hay ningún cuestionamiento en esto... y no es tan simple... tu hermano hoy me llamó puta, animal domesticado y me parece que incluso visceras de los mismos.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, mirándole de nuevo.

—Es parte de un... proceso supongo, la confirmación de saber que voy a ir ahí y no va a pasar de beber y... ya —se humedece los labios y se encoge de hombros—, lo que me jode es que venga a decirte lo que hice, y tú me salgas con un "¿por qué no te lo tiraste?" Eso... es prejuicio.

Inglaterra aparta la cara, pero él le toma de la barbilla para que le mire de vuelta. La gira pero aun sigue con los ojos mirando a otro lado.

—¿Qué piensas?

Le mira a los ojos azules y estos le sostienen la mirada tratando de ver a través de ella.

—No me gusta Scotland.

—Lo sé —sonríe un poco—, si te sirve de consuelo... creo que tú cada vez le gustas menos.

—Ya no puedo gustarle menos.

—Yo creo que sí puedes gustarle menos cuando me has hecho tu puta —sonríe un poco, de lado.

—No digas eso —aprieta los ojos porque le dan ganas de ir y golpear a Escocia. Francia le pasa un pulgar por uno de los ojos con suavidad.

—Me da lo mismo lo que piense Ecosse...

—A mí no —confiesa.

—Eso... puedo entenderlo. ¿Qué querrías que pensara?

—Pues... no lo sé, pero...

—Al menos no que te conseguiste un animal para domesticar... bueno, sí, sería útil que lo pensara.

El inglés suspira apretando los ojos y odiándole.

—Venga, Angleterre... creo que en el fondo está celoso. Mira todo lo que tienes tú, mira lo que NO tiene él.

El británico le mira de nuevo un poco desconsoladito.

—En realidad me da un poco de... no sé, no creo que lo visiten demasiado... no creo que mucha gente haya ido a ESO desde la última vez que le vi yo y creo que le hacía bastante bien que yo fuera de vez en cuando. Es... bastante dulce a su manera, listo y divertido.

Inglaterra le fulmina sin entender del todo por donde va, pero no le gusta como suenan todas esas cosas tan buenas sobre él.

—No es dulce, es el alma del diablo y si no va nadie con él es porque se lo merece.

—No seas tan cruel... —se ríe un poquito —, en realidad puede ser bastante más... agradable de lo que es contigo. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero no es SÓLO bestia.

—JA! Y una mierda, claro, más agradable si lo que le conviene.

—Ya sé que contigo no podría ser peor... solo digo que podríamos hacer algo...

—WHAT? —Le mira pensando que como le pida que le deje acostarse con él o algo así... Francia sonríe.

—Quizás podrías acostarte tú con él de vez en cuando... —propone haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no echarse a reír.

—... —hay un colapso mental. Francia suelta una carcajada y le abraza.

—¡Tu cara!

El británico tiembla, dejándose abrazar ahora.

—En realidad iba a decirte de presentarle a alguien... —sigue riéndose y acariciándole la espalda.

—What? Eso no va a funcionar.

—Non? ¿Por qué?

—Se va a burlar y te va a humillar y luego va a dejarte en ridículo con quien le lleves.

—¿A mí? ¿Me va a humillar por llevarle a alguien?

—Seguro. A ti y a quien le lleves...

—No tenemos por qué llevarle a alguien así como... Scotty, hello... mira a quién te traje. Quizás con una poca más de sutileza...

—Mmmmm.

—El problema es a quien...

—He is mean, France... y lo será con cualquiera.

—Mmm... No es propiamente "mean". Es sarcástico y fastidioso a veces... y puede ser pesadito...

—He is the meanest.

—Pero es atento, puede ser cariñoso y... en efecto, cuando quiere, puede ser el peor... ¿Pero eso qué importa? Es mejor que esté con alguien a que no lo esté.

—Yes? Why? Y no es ni atento ni cariñoso.

—Cada quien habla de cómo le va en la feria, mon amour —sonríe y le da un beso rápido en los labios—, creo que Scotty con alguien parecido a él... podría ser el alma de judas, pero al menos de mejor humor.

—No es mal humor lo que tiene.

—¿Es al diablo adentro?

—Yes, es mala sombra, malas intenciones y ¡maldad en general!

Francia se ríe.

—Lo dice el pirata malévolo...

—No es lo mismo.

Beso en los labios.

—Diga lo que diga no te voy a convencer... es tu hermano mayor... es tan terrible como el mío.

—¡Spain es una brisa de verano comparado con él!

—Ehh... hablaba del otro idiota con el que hablabas por teléfono hace unos minutos.

—Ah! ¡Austria es un caballero!

Francia se ríe.

—No voy a discutirlo.

—Bah.

—Quizás podríamos presentarle a... Japón —levanta una ceja y se ríe un poco con la pura idea. Inglaterra le mira incrédulo—. Vale, vale... Japón no. Grèce? Se nos queda dormido...

Inglaterra le mira aun más incrédulo.

—¡Solo son ideas! —protesta riendo un poco.

—Pues...

—¡Estoy pensando en los solteros! Seychelles... Es pequeña.

—SEYCHELLES NO!

—Vale, vale... non, dejemos a la niña en paz —levanta una mano—. Mmmm...

—Ella es demasiado buena para él.

—Es probable que lo sea en realidad... —sonríe—. Digna hija de su padre... y no hablo de ti. Oh! Que tal... —sonríe un poco de lado valorando la idea.

—Ja!

—¿Cómo que JA!? Ningún "ja" —se ríe un poquito—, ella es tan buena como yo. Le enseñé a hacer todo lo bueno que sabe, no tú, que la enseñaste a hacer todo lo malo.

—Of course.

—¿Qué tal Belgique...?

—Ella no... Ella... —busca una escusa para descartarla.

—Sería, por lo visto, disolver por completo mi club de fans...

—Ella no le gustará...

—¿Por?

—¡Porque a él no le gusta nadie!

—Le gusto yo. De hecho lo que temo es que a ella no le guste él.

—Porque... es tonto —se sonroja. Francia sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Merci...

—¡Tú también eres tonto!

—Bueno, para tus estándares todos lo somos... vamos a intentar que vengan todos en año nuevo, e incluimos a Belgique, qué tal ¿eh?

—Espera, espera, ¿Por qué íbamos a invitarla?

—Pues para liarles...

—¡No le vamos a decir eso así! Además aun hay que hablar con Rome.

—Pero hablar con papa es lo más fácil —gesto con la mano.

Inglaterra le mira sin estar tan seguro.

—Oui... le decimos que no venga en navidades, él va a entenderlo.

—¿Cómo estás seguro?

—Pues porque es mi papa... como no voy a estar seguro. Él no va a meterme en más aprietos. Vas a ver... —saca el teléfono.

—¡Pero no! Aun no, hemos dicho que se lo dirá Germany.

—Estás usando el camino complicado... es mon papa... ¿Ves como tú no me pides ayuda a mí y te alías con el enemigo?

—What?

—Fuiste a aliarte con Autriche y Allemagne en vez de venir aquí y pedírmelo.

—Germany no, el mayor.

—Ohhh... Germania? Uhh... van a meterse en uno de esos berenjenales.

—Ese es justo el problema que va a tener, es elegir entre my mother and Germany... y no sé a quién elija.

—Eso... papa va a detestarte.

—Quizás... no sé, crees que si le adviertes tú primero... —sonrisita forzada.

Francia sonríe igual de forzado, medio fulminando al inglés.

—Venga, ¿no decías que no te pedía ayuda para nada?

—Vaaaale, vamos a hablarle a papa —saca la lengua por la comisura de la boca buscando a su padre en el directorio.

—Pero no le cuentes que... es decir... que... —se muerde el labio nervioso porque el motivo por el que no puede ser en Navidad con America es un poco así.

—Mmm... Pensaba explicarle que te llevas fatal con tus hermanos y que te tensa demasiado que estén con los niños.

El inglés asiente conforme con eso.

—Vamos a ver si papa está conforme con esa explicación... —sonríe y marca el teléfono, dándole un golpecito a Inglaterra en las piernas para que las estire y pueda recostarse encima de él. Este lo hace aun mordiéndose el labio, nervioso.

* * *

><p><em>Francia e Inglaterra hacen drama, dominan el mundo, mueven los hilos y luego quedan para comer y tener bloody sexo... no sé como tienen tiempo cuando yo apenas puedo dibujar todo lo que quiero ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

—Non, non, estoy seguro que el dibujo era el dibujo verde —se oye a lo lejos.

Francia pone el altavoz y le cierra un ojito al inglés.

—Solo digo que eso es absurdo, el dibujo verde es esa cosa como una judía.

—Pero es que a mí me dijo... me lo explicó el chico de Germaniae el verde para hablar y el rojo para no hablar.

Inglaterra mira a Francia levantando una ceja.

—¿Y por qué no habla?

—No lo sé... ¿será el rojo?

—Allo, papa.

—FRANCIAAAAAE.

Francia sonríe.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿ME OYES, HIJO? —grita, aun más de lo normal.

—Ehh... no tienes que gritarme tanto, sí que te oigo.

—ES QUE ESTÁBAMOS DISCUTIENDO, PORQUE EGIPTO DICE QUE ES EL BOTÓN ROJO Y YO QUE ES EL BOTÓN VERDE Y NO SÉ QUE BOTÓN ES PORQUE EL OTRO TELÉFONO ES MÁS FÁCIL.

—Papa... papa me estás gritando, vas a dejarme sordo...

—Ah... ¿me oyes bien?

—Mais oui... oía mejor antes de que me gritaras como si estuviéramos de lado a lado en el coliseo —sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Ah, es que aun no me aclaro del todo con esto —se muere de risa—. Pero ya sé usar lo de las ondas pequeñitas.

—Las ondas... oh, ¿el microondas? —se ríe.

—¡Eso! Síc!

—A momentos me pregunto cómo sobreviven en esa casa —susurra el francés para Inglaterra, sonriendo de lado.

—Es un misterio —susurra Inglaterra.

—En realidad leí un libro hace poco y puedo construir uno más grande, pero necesito ir a la ferretería y comprar unas cosas otra vez y Egipto me está fulminando mientras digo esto —risas.

—Non, non... papa, espera, que te hablo para algo, y... no creo que a Egipto le haga mucha ilusión escucharlo, ¿Tendrás un minuto?

—Ah! A ver, espera... que me va a contar algo del niño de Britaniae que lo trae loco y no quiere que lo sepas —asegura guiñándole un ojo a la egipcia y marchándose. Inglaterra, como no, se sonroja—. Ya está, mi vida, ¿qué pasa?

—No es exactamente con el garçón de Britania mi problema... aunque si tenemos un problema en conjunto, en realidad. Pero antes que eso quería decirte que creo que se te avecina un problemita...

—Quid? ¿Qué problema? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya? —el DRAMAS.

—Non, non, calma... todo va... más o menos bien, estoy preocupado en realidad, papa... —pequeño dramita.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se sienta en la cama a escucharle, con el ceño fruncido.

—Estábamos muy emocionados con que vinieran a London y toda la reunión familiar de Britania... hasta que supimos la fecha que habían propuesto.

—Ah, ella me dijo que queríais en Navidad —sonríe—. No se lo cuentes pero compré una cosedora y le voy hacer un vestido que vi en Harper's bazaar para cuando vengamos.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y mira a Francia.

—Vas a hacerle un vestido... A... Bien, vale, la cosa no es hacérselo sino conseguir que se lo ponga, papa... —Francia sonríe de lado.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... no estoy seguro de que lo consiga y aun así voy a ser bueno con ella, es verde y tiene una doble falda verde y blanca por debajo, con bastante vuelo, por encima de las rodillas, y en la revista es en corte... palabra de honor creo que le dice Veneciano, pero me parece más sexy si le hago un buen escote con una parte transparente y que vaya anudado al cuello —explica.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y carraspea. Inglaterra esta con el ceño fruncido pensando que no le gusta nada que hable de su madre en aspecto de si es o no más sexy con Francia.

—Eh... Oui, seguro así se verá mejor —se humedece los labios—, pero papaaa... Es que tienes y luego YO tengo también un problema con las Navidades...

—¿Qué pasa con las navidades, no lo dijisteis vosotros?

—Non, lo dijo Ecosse, el hermano mayor de Angleterre... Y lo dijo para molestar a Anglererre porque sabe perfectamente bien que nosotros tenemos una tradición para esas fechas.

—Pues decidle otro día, en realidad a mi me da lo mismo... solo... Hispaniae me ha dicho que vaya con él y Romanito en Reyes, vas a venir tú también, ¿no? Creo que Veneciano también viene.

—Ah, reyes... Oui, dependerá. Pero es que Non, papa... Es más complicado que sólo "decidle otro día".

—¿Por?

—Para empezar quiero saber... Dónde vas a pasar TÚ la Navidad, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

—Pues... con Britaniae, en casa de Angliterrae, es lo que habíamos dicho, contigo, se lo dije a Hispaniae cuando me llamó.

—Mmm... Oui —ojos en blanco—. ¿Y Germaniae?

—Ah... no lo sé, supongo que irá a Berlín —se muerde el labio.

—Angleterre habló con Autriche... Y me parece que Galia iba a pasar la Navidad con ellos también. Y creo que Germania tenía... ¿Sabes? Interés en...

—Mmmm... Pero ya le dije a Britaniae... bueno, seguro hay otro día que ir con Germaniae, ¿no es el año nuevo o algo así?

—Germania va a pedirte que pases Navidad con él, ya me lo han dicho —asegura.

—Pues... Merda! Voy a tener que decirle que por año nuevo.

—Non, papa... Espera, que tengo una idea maravillosa.

—Quid? No voy a traer a Britaniae y a Germaniae con nosotros —asegura tenso.

—Non, Non... Mira, le decimos a Britania que Mon mère va a venir también a la cena de Navidad...

Levanta una ceja, escuchándole.

—No creo que esté muy feliz con esto, pero es Mon mère, a ella le perdona todo. Y tú decides que cuando vas a venir aquí es en año nuevo, no en Navidad. Pasas Navidad con Germania como él quiere, y luego te vienes tu acá y le mandamos a maman para que se entretenga.

—Ah, a mi me da igual, si pasar con Britaniae el año nuevo o las navidades, uno con ella y otro con Germaniae, cual con cual me da lo mismo.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero a ellos no les da lo mismo y a mí tampoco! Germania va a preguntarte a ti si irás con él a Berlín o no, ¿vas a decirle que no puedes?

—Mira, tú convence a Britania y a sus chicos que lo cambiamos por año nuevo y a mí me parece bien.

—Non, es al revés.

—Quid?

—Te pido, papa... S'il vous plait. Dile TÚ a Britania que no vendrás en Navidad.

—¿YO? ¡Yo no le voy a decir que no a Britaniae! ¿Tú sabes lo que cuesta que acepte algo?

—¡Tu dile que vendrás en año nuevo! ¡¿Que trabajo te cuesta decirle?!

—¿Pero porque no se lo decís vosotros? Sois los que habéis dicho la fecha, a mi me va a decir que no solo por molestar y se va a enfadar porque va a pensar que prefiero ir con Germaniae, mi vida.

—¡Ya te he dicho que nosotros no elegimos nada, lo eligió Ecosse para jodernos! No sabes lo mal que se ponen las reuniones con Angleterre y sus hermanos como para agregarle el factor los niños y ustedes dos a la vez... Por favoooor, papaaaaaa! ¡Díselo tú!

—Es que a mi... Franciae, ya sabes que a mí me lleva la contraria a todo lo que le digo. Y no sé qué te hace pensar que va a preferir lo que yo le diga antes que lo que diga Scoti.

—Lo que quiero es que digas que vendrás en año nuevo. Ella va a hacer lo que TÚ digas, Mon dieu! Puedo apostar a que ni siquiera te ha invitado realmente, tú decidiste venir.

—Sic, pero el problema, es que si ahora lo cambio, va a pensar que es porque prefiero a Germaniae a ella, ¿entiendes? Y se va a enfadar conmigo y entonces no vamos a venir ningún día. Si se lo decís vosotros... Angliterra es su hijo, ella lo va a entender, no querrá fastidiarle.

—¿Acaso sabes de quien estás hablando? No lo va a entender y hará lo que Ecosse diga, que será con afán de molestarnos, y vendrás tú y Britania y los niños y los hermanos de Angleterre y escúchame bien papa, que no digas que no te lo advertí... —pausa dramática—. Cuando todo se me vaya a la mierda como sé que se me va a ir, TÚ eres quien va a cortarse entonces que no me quisieras hacer un simple favor.

—Franciae... como no va a entender que Angliterre tiene un problema y prefiere hacerlo otro día y Scoti está solo molestando, ella sabrá balancear entre sus hijos.

—Claro, Britania el ejemplo claro de saber balancear entre sus hijos —frunce el ceño mirando el teléfono—. Sabes de sobra que a ti no va a decirte que no para año nuevo, lo sabes... Ya hablé yo con Ecosse, ya habló Angleterre con Britania y aún así seguimos aquí y yo pensé... Pero que idiota soy, si con lo simple que es pedirle a mi papa un favor... Pero ya veo.

—No me seas chantajista, no me seas chantajista —le riñe un poco—. Si no sabe balancear, yo la enseñaré y te ayudaré con ello, pero no quiero que crea que es algo que YO he decidido porque entonces sí se va a enfadar conmigo. ¿Me explico?

—¿Sabes, papa? Vale... Ándate con Espagne cuando te lo pide él y ven aquí en Navidad... A ver quien en esta tierra les hace la cena, que seguramente tendré que irme yo con los niños a pasar Navidad a otro maldito lado porque a ti no se te dio la gana cambiar una fecha que a ti TE DA IGUAL.

—Franciae, Franciaaae, cálmate mi vida. Cálmate y escúchame. Puedo ayudarte a cambiar la fecha, pero necesitamos un motivo para hacerlo. Tú motivo me parece excelente y Britania puede entenderlo, pero si haces que el motivo sea que YO la cambio porque sí, ella se va enfadar. ¿Me explico? una opción lleva a simplemente ser una buena madre y la otra lleva a que yo soy un sinvergüenza.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y tapa la bocina.

—¡Como si no fuera un sinvergüenza! —protesta.

Inglaterra le mira con cara de "en serio ¿TÚ me estás diciendo eso? Está hablando de MI madre, ¿sabes? Tiene suerte que no le voy ahí a hacerle tragar el teléfono"

—Pues yo te había dado un buen motivo a ti... Que no parece ser lo suficientemente motivador.

—Lo que digo, mi vida, es que ese motivo, se lo demos a Britaniae.

—El de mon mère... ¡Si por ahí empecé yo! Diciéndote eso.

—Non, el de que Angliterra no quiere a los niños con sus hermanos.

Francia mira a Inglaterra. Él le mira también porque no está seguro de si eso va a ser suficiente para convencer a su madre.

—Creo que Britania va a querer un motivo... —murmura a su padre al teléfono.

—Bien, ese va a ser el motivo, ¿Qué dices que pasa exactamente con los niños y los hermanos de Angliterra? ¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Muchas cosas que pasaron cuando ustedes ya no estaban.

—Bueno, no sé si esa sea explicación suficiente para ella... Vamos a ver —suspira y se pone de pie—. BRITANIAAAAAE.

* * *

><p><em>Me encantan los Ancient peleando con las nuevas tecnologias...<em> ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!


	9. Chapter 9

—Bueno, no sé si esa sea explicación suficiente para ella... Vamos a ver —suspira y se pone de pie—. BRITANIAAAAAE.

—Non, Non... Non, papa espera! —Francia palidece.

—Quid?

—No le hables... Espera es que no sé qué... —balbucea mirando a Inglaterra con cara de circunstancias.

—WHAAAAT?—Responde Britania desde algún lugar.

Inglaterra le mira sin saber qué hacer.

—Calma, no te preocupes —sale del cuarto—. ¿DONDE ESTAAAÁS?

—¿Que le digo a tu mère? —pregunta Francia poniendo el teléfono en silencio.

—Pues... qué... yo qué sé... es que no podemos contarle lo de America —Inglaterra en pánico.

—COCIIIINAAAAAAA.

Roma se va para allá, un poco urgido y asustado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya sé que no podemos contárselo... Algo de... ¿Algo de mí? Algo de... ¡No sé! Yo que sé que podemos decirle... ¡Por que más odiarías esta reunión familiar, algo debe haber!

—COMIDA —Sí, Roma... Corre. Entra corriendo a mirar lo que está haciendo.

—Pues no lo sé es que así... que... es que no podemos decirles que no se llevan bien con Ecosse, eso es... EVIDENTE y nunca es motivo de nada.

Debe haber algo de fuego azul en algún sitio donde no debía haber en la cocina romana.

—¿Cómo has... eso... tenemos un escape de gas? —se acerca a mirar. Hay un paquete de pollo abierto, medio cocinado y medio crudo que debe oler muy, muy mal, cubierto de algo indescifrable—. Has... esto... Mi amor, esto tiene un plástico que se... ugh —protesta sacándolo de fuego.

—Pues claro que eso es evidente y no sirve de nada... Pero debe haber algo más. Es eso o les decimos... Otra cosa —sigue Francia.

—Pero si iba bien, al fin ya se estaba cocinando... —lo mira desconsoladilla.

—¿Qué otra cosa? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Pues no sé... Algo conmigo, o algo de nosotros dos, ¡no lo sé!

—Non, non, mira —le quita el plástico que esta medio pegado a la superficie achicharrada u saca un cuchillo para cortar esos trozos.

—¿Contigo? ¿Qué contigo? —se tensa.

—Pero si está bien... Eso es la piel —señala ella—. Y ya no tiene sangre, ni ese líquido viscoso...

—No es la piel, esta es la piel... Franciae —le llama volviéndose al teléfono.

—No sé... Algo con... Algo de... —ok Francia está igual de histérico. Pica unos cuantos botones antes de poderle quitar el silencio a micrófono.

—Franciae, mi vida, te llamo luego, le cuento esto a Britaniae y te decimos qué, ¿vale?

—... Pues no es mi culpa que ahora los pollos tengan dos pieles! —sigue Britania protestando.

—Ah... Vale, dile mejor lo que te he dicho, papa... ¡Recuerda que te quiero!

—Ya... ya... yo también te quiero —cuelga y se vuelve al pollo y a ella, la mira, suspira y se ríe.

—What? —le mira con el ceño fruncido, sonrojadita, intentando sacar un poco del pollo cocinado que aún esta medio pegado a la cochambrina.

—Eres un desastre —se ríe—. Deja que te ayude, ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

—¡No soy un desastre! ¡Y es pollo a las brasas!

—No, eres una calamidad y no es pollo a las brasas, es pollo achicharrado al fuego —saca una tabla de cortar y lo pone sobre ella aun echando fuera las partes incomibles.

—¡No es verdad, habría estado bien de no haber venido tú a echarlo a perder! —se cruza de brazos y le mira hacer.

—Mira que conveniente —se ríe empezando a deshuesarlo.

—¡Yo podría estar haciendo eso, pero lo quería con todo y hueso!

—Bien, ahora lo voy a cocinar yo para que puedas quejarte a gusto... ve a preguntarle a Egipto si tiene hambre.

—No voy a ir a preguntarle a ESA si tiene absolutamente nada —escupe sentándose.

—EGIPTO ¿CENAS CON NOSOTROS? —chilla Roma.

—¿Quién cocina?

—BITCH.

—¡YO!—Roma el gritón.

—Entonces sí.

—BITCH! —grita más fuerte, Britania sonrojada y con los brazos cruzados.

Roma se ríe pero Egipto no le contesta a Britania, que hace los ojos en blanco, apretando los dientes y murmurando algo por lo bajo. Seguramente Egipto amanecerá con el pelo difícil de controlar o algo así.

—Voy a preparar una ensalada que vi el otro día que se llama Cesar y me hizo gracia, porque no hay bastante pollo para los tres —explica Roma—. He estado hablando con mi hijo y tenía que hablarte.

—Claro que no hay pollo para los tres. ¡Yo compré ese pollo para mí, no para la perra a la que invitaste!

—Venga, no protestes, le pondremos algo que te guste... ¿menta? —le guiña el ojo.

—Si yo los iba a hacer con menta desde el principio, está ahí afuera —murmura sonrojadita, aún atufada y en efecto, ahí está—. ¿Qué dice el idiota de tu hijo?

—Bien, pondremos menta —saca una sartén echándole aceite y encendiendo el fuego mientras acaba de cortar el pollo en dados—. Dice que hay un problema con ir en Navidad.

—¿Cual problema?

—Que van los niños también y creo que no hay cuartos para todos si vamos nosotros y sus hermanos. Dice que vayáis tú y Galiae para Navidad y que conmigo y el resto de tus hijos vayamos en año nuevo, cuando ya no estarán los pequeños.

Britania levanta una ceja.

—England había dicho desde el principio que no podía en Navidad, pero el idiota de Scotland dijo que esa fecha —se encoge de hombros.

—Por lo visto Scoti quiere molestarnos a todos. A mí me parece más divertido en Navidad, pero seguramente va a implicar que tengas que compartir cama conmigo a la vez que compartes cuarto con tus hijos —se encoge de hombros echando el pollo al aceite y sacando la lechuga y la panceta de la nevera. Britania se sonroja con esto último.

—¡Yo no voy a compartir cama contigo! —chilla.

Roma la mira por encima del hombro y se ríe mientras corta la panceta y la echa a la sartén también, antes de empezar a cortar la lechuga y las anchoas.

—Y a mí me parece que lo que England no quiere es que vayamos... Como si no le conociera.

—Bien, entonces compartir cama con uno de tus hijos y cuarto conmigo en la cama de otro de ellos.

—WHAT?! No vas a dormir con NINGUNO de mis hijos —le señala.

—A mi me ha dicho que quiere que tu vayas en Navidad y año nuevo, pero lo que no quiere es que coincidan los pequeños con sus hermanos.

—Why?

—Por lo visto no se llevan bien... y por el espacio. Vale, ni contigo ni con tus hijos... con tus nietos, ¿viste a tu nieta? Es muy bonita, la de piel oscura.

Britania le FULMINA.

—Nadie se lleva bien, eso no es ninguna novedad —asegura—. No entiendo, ¿Tu hijo te hablo para decirte eso?

—Ella me agrada —se ríe—. Sic, claro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mi?

—No lo sé, será que eres una bruja que les regañas a todos y les das miedo —la pica mientras remueve lo que tiene en la sartén y va a por el pan.

—Eso le pasa a él por tener la casa llena de cosas. ¡Si vieras como tiene el ático! Lleno de porquerías —quien sabe de dónde lo habrá aprendido—, a mí que no me venga a decir que no cabemos en esa casa, que duerman en la sala todos los niños como puerquitos.

—Mmmm... Una buena orgía con todos los niños, son cosas que tienen que aprender.

—What?!

—Pues todos durmiendo como puerquitos...

—DORMIR.

—No sé, mi amor, tú decides si quieres que estemos cómodos y complacer a tu chico pequeño o apretados y divertidos y complacer al mayor que sólo está molestando —mezcla las cosas en la ensaladera mientras echa el aliño.

—Yo no creo que SÓLO esté molestando... Por algo habrá dicho que en esas fechas —madre defensora—. Habrá que ver, quizás Alba no pueda en... Año nuevo o como le llamen.

—Lo que sé es que yo voy a dormir contigo y la diferencia es clara, si vamos todos en navidad, vamos a tener sexo con tus hijos en el cuarto y si vamos en año nuevo, puede que nos den un cuarto para nosotros solos —ralla el queso de Parma.

—¡NO VAMOS A TENER SEXO EN EL CUARTO CON MIS HIJOS AHÍ! —chillido.

—¿Te he contado que hay una apuesta perpetua con mi hijo a que gana quien consigue que su pareja grite más fuerte?

—WHAAAAT?

—Es decir, a mi me da igual si te oyen tus hijos y tus nietos o solo tu hijos.

—¡No va a oírme nadie! —Susurra tapándose la boca—. ¡No vas a tocarme!

Roma la mira de reojo y se ríe otra vez.

—En fin... tú decides, a mi me da igual, ya te he dicho que a mí me parece más divertido en navidad.

—¡Pues no es lo que tú digas, sino lo que diga yo! De hecho no quiero que vayas en lo absoluto.

—Ah, sí, eso ya me lo has dicho.

—Pues ahí tienes. Si además vas a ir y estaremos incómodos... —vacila—. Si Alba...

—Llámale y dile —se encoge de hombros acabando la ensalada, toma una cucharada y se acerca a ella para que la pruebe.

Britania abre la boca sin pensar, Roma se la pone dentro y sonríe.

—¿U e aha cer e aia ? —pregunta con la cuchara en la boca.

—Quid?

—¿Qué harás tú si no vienes conmigo?

—Ir a Berlín con mi nieto, pero a mí me da lo mismo ir en Navidad que en año nuevo.

—Ir a Berlín... —ese tonito acusador, el romano se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo. Britania frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Yo no quiero que vayas, yo a ti te odio.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedes evitarlo —sonríe.

—¡Sí que puedo!

—No, porque va mi hijo y yo voy con él. Además, me gustas cuando te enfadas, estás especialmente sexy.

—No estoy sexy cuando... Argh! —protesta apretando los puños y medio queriendo matarlo, y a la vez sin querer parecer enfadada para parecer sexy. Se sonroja simplemente. Roma se muere de la risa.

—No te enfades tanto, que me pones a tono —otro guiño de ojo. Ella le lanza una cuchara a la cabeza.

—SHUT UP.

—Au! —protesta sobándose donde le ha golpeado aun muerto de risa—. Anda, vamos a comer... EGIPTOOOO, ESTO YA ESTAAÁ.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco, frunciendo el ceño porque además oooooodia cenar sólo con Egipto que se la pasa haciendo caras a lo que hace y dice y defendiendo al romano idiota.

—Voy a hablar con England en lo que ustedes empiezan.

—Vale —le manda un beso.

—No se acaben MI pollo mientras no estoy.

—Menos aun al saber todo lo que te ha gustado como lo he cocinado.

—¡NO ME HA GUSTADO! ¡Pero es MI pollo!

Risas, ella le saca la lengua.

Roma se la saca de vuelta y Britania le hace una trompetilla yendo al teléfono de la casa a marcar el número, que es el teléfono de casa de Inglaterra. Si... Alemania fue y se los programó.

Roma le mete mano al pasar tras ella llevando la ensalada a la mesa, justo cuando Inglaterra contesta.

—Waaaah! Sonofabitch! —tortazo inevitable.

—What? —Inglaterra al teléfono, Roma lo esquiva. La pluma del teléfono le cae encima a Roma.

—¡Nometoques!

Eso no lo esquiva, pero se ríe.

—Síguete riendo... ¡Síguete riendo! —protesta ella ignorando por completo al teléfono. Hay algunas chispitas a su alrededor.

* * *

><p><em>Roma, manipulador adorable... que asco das ù\\\\\ú ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

—Síguete riendo... ¡Síguete riendo! —protesta ella ignorando por completo al teléfono. Hay algunas chispitas a su alrededor.

—Hello? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Eh?

—Ya sé cuánto te gusta mi risa —le guiña el ojo de lejos.

—¡No me gusta tu risa!

Inglaterra, tiene que ser una táctica clara la que has de usar. Palabra clave es...

—Mum?

Britania se sonroja e ipso facto de vuelve al teléfono, en efecto.

—Eh... England! —tono de riña.

—¿Estabas flirteando con Rome?

—WHAT THE... NOOOO! What are you talking about?

—You... and... Rome...

—No! Shut up! What do you want?! —sí, ha olvidado que habló ella.

—Me? Nothing, you call me.

La pelirroja parpadea un instante, se sonroja y fulmina a Roma, que habla con Egipto ahora sin hacerle caso, haciéndole probar la ensalada.

—I... Wanted... I... Rome me dijo que había hablando con el tonto ese que tienes de boyfriend —frunce el ceño.

—He is not my boyfriend! ¡Deja de decírselo a Ireland!

—What?! —pregunta aun mirando a Roma, separándose un poquito de la pared. Sí... Es un teléfono con cordón porque lo perdieron tres veces antes de que Alemania instalara este.

—¡Que no es my boyfriend! —cuando el romano nota que le mira, le vuelve a guiñar el ojo.

Britania se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda y sonrojándose un montón porque la ha atrapado.

—Bueno, your lover o como sea. El rubito ese que te obsesiona.

—¡No es my lover! ¡Y no me obsesiona!

—Blabla. Hablaste con Ireland, él con Alba, Alba conmigo y luego vino tu... ¡Lover ese, a decirle a Rome que no cabemos en tu casa! ¿Desde cuándo no cabemos en casa?

—Que no cabe... ah, yes, no cabemos. Mum, no hay suficientes cuartos ni suficientes camas.

—¡Pues tú vas a tener que irte a mi cuarto a tener sexo frente a tus hermanos!

—YO dije que no podía en navi... what?

—¡Yes, o a que ese niño tuyo se acueste con los otros!

—Mum, solo hay tres cuartos para quince personas, tocamos a cinco por cuarto.

—¡Pues eso es tu culpa por tener una casa tan chica! Y qué hay de todo eso que tienes arriba, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo es que en Berlín hay como quince cuartos? Y en casa de Rome hay al menos siete, ¿y tú te sientes una potencia con tres cuartos?

—¡Porque en Berlín viven cinco personas y en Rome sois seis! YO vivo SOLO.

—Pero tienes tres hermanos, una mother, y no sé cuantas colonias idiotas... Donde duermen en Navidad, ¿eh? Te aseguro que tú duermes bien cómodote en tu cuarto con ESE hijo de ESE –mira a Roma en la mesa—. Pues muy bien, hoy voy a dormir en tu cuarto y tú te largas a tener sexo en el cuarto con tus hermanos... ¿Y cómo es eso de a ver quien chilla más fuerte, eh?

—W-What? —no ha entendido una mierda.

—¡Me lo ha dicho Rome! Que tiene una apuesta de a ver quien chilla más fuerte. ¿Qué. Clase. De. Cosa. Es. Esa?

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna apuesta como esa!

Britania bufa.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Qué pretendo de qué?

—¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Qué no me estás oyendo?

—Pero no entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Pues de Navidad... ¿Cómo vas a arreglarlo? ¿Ya hablaste con Alba?

—Pero no entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Pues de Navidad... ¿Cómo vas a arreglarlo? ¿Ya hablaste con Alba?

—Ah... Él... yes, hablamos con él y está empeñado, mum, ¡Ya sabes que nunca me hace caso y lo hace a propósito para molestarme! —protesta como sieeeempre.

—Pero de todos modos te va a molestar igual, navidad o año nuevo.

—Yes, pero en navidad va a molestarme a mí y a los niños y en año nuevo solo a mí, mum.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y si no puede en año nuevo, qué? Tú sí puedes en Navidad... a ver dime, ¿Quién tiene la casa más grande?

—¡YO no puedo en Navidad! ¡Yo tengo a los niños! ¡Y no cabemos todos!

—Yes, yes... ya te oí con eso. Por eso pregunto... ¿La casa de Alba es más grande? ¿O la de Tuaisceart Éireann?

—No, mum, es que aunque lo fuera, yo no puedo ir.

—¿Cómo no vas a poder ir, England?

—Porque tengo a los niños, mum, no puedo llevarles a todos.

—Pues todos los demás vamos a ir a tu casa... de igual manera ellos pueden ir a casa de alguien más.

—No es lo mismo, porque son MIS niños y MIS hermanos, pero no son nada de Scotland.

—Pues serán sus sobrinos o lo que sea —hace los ojos en blanco otra vez—, ¿Qué tus niños no pueden ir en año nuevo?

—Mum, no entiendo porque yo digo NO puedo y tengo que dar dos mil explicaciones.

—¡No creas que Alba no se ha quejado también, lo que yo no entiendo cómo es posible que pasen dos mil años sin que tengan una reunión familiar y tengan que pelar con uñas y dientes porque uno dice que el otro no puede y el otro me salta con la batea de babas que sólo cuando el primero no puede!

—¡YO estoy siendo racional! ¡Scotland solo quiere molestarme porque dije que en Navidad no podía!

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso, England?

—Because he is mean! And he hates me!

—England... ¿Qué tienes? Five again? —protesta.

—NO! But it's true! ¡Quiere ser independiente! Y me ODIA.

—Quiere ser independiente de su little brother... ¿Por qué no me sorprende? England... deja de portarte como si tuvieras diez. ¿Por qué no hablas tú con tu brother?

—¡Ya hablamos con él y no me hace caso!

Ella suspira y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Que TÚ le digas que en año nuevo.

—Va a decirme que has venido a llorarme y a meterte entre mis faldas... Y será cierto.

—Pero es que a mí no me hace casoooo.

—Vaaaaale, vale, England. No me chillonees... Hablaré con Alba ahora después de cenar. Le diré que para que no se burle de ti y de tu beloved boyfriend enfrente de tanta gente, prefieres que sea en año nuevo.

—MUM! —se sonroja—. ¡No le digas eso! He is not my beloved boyfriend!

Britania sonríe un poco, de lado.

—Pues parece tu beloved boyfriend que te defiende... anda ya, te hablaré en la semana a ver si se hace en navidad o año nuevo.

—¡No me defiende! ¡Si vienes en Navidad con Rome también se burlara de ti frente a todos los niños!

La chica suspira de nuevo y niega con la cabeza.

—Ya, ya... deja de intentar convencerme, ¡Ya te he dicho que voy a decirle!

—Pero... —se muerde el labio.

—Whaaat? —pregunta ya un poco fastidiadita.

—Nothing, no le digas nada de France —pide, pensando en lo que le ha dicho de que quizás está enfadado y celoso.

—Sólo voy a decirle que es tu beloved boyfriend y que no dejas de hablar de él y que te obsesiona —sonríe.

—¡No lo es! ¡No me obsesionaaa!

Britania se ríe un poco.

—Ya me voy... Hablamos después.

(Y Francia debe estarse medio meado de la risa)

—Goodbye —responde con el ceño fruncido y rojo como un tomate, (es tan mono).

* * *

><p><em>Me parece que no es solo Francia el mediomeado de la risa, los británicos siempre tan adorables unos con otros ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Britania regresa a la mesa del comedor, medio sonriendo de lado y medio fulminando a Egipto.

—Hablé ya con England.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —pregunta Roma, Egipto la ignora, comiendo.

—Que debería tener una casa más grande —asegura sirviéndose la ensalada que queda, mirando a Egipto con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Eso le has dicho a tu hijo que te invita en fiestas? ¿Y te extraña que estén montando un follón para no verte? —suelta la egipcia con desprecio. Britania frunce el ceño y la mira.

—Nadie está hablando contigo y nadie está haciendo ningún follón para no verme —asegura e inclina la cabeza—, al menos mis hijos tienen ocupaciones más allá de no morirse de hambre...

—Si tu hijo no le hubiera robado al mío todo lo que ha hecho no se moriría de hambre.

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!

—Si tu hijo supiera cuidarse mejor nadie le habría invadido y tomado sus cosas por derecho... —responde Britania antes de mirar a Roma de reojo—. ¡Ella empezó!

—A ver si aprendemos la diferencia entre invasión y saqueo.

—Yes, yes, sure... a ver si aprendemos la diferencia entre saquear y llevarse las cosas en la cara de tu niño sin que este dijera que no.

—No le dijo que no porque tu hijo es un BESTIA que igual no puede hace nada sólo, tiene que robarlo a los demás, como la madre.

—JA! Pues tu hijo es, como la madre, un atolondrado incapaz de defenderse solo... ¿no está en guerra consigo mismo?

—¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener la misma discusión?

—El número exacto de veces en que tú te metas donde no te llaman.

—Yo era y soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola.

—JA! Sola...mente que tengas a dos negros monumentales a tu lado. Si tu solita no eres capaz ni de cazar a una mosca.

—Solita soy capaz de conseguir un negro que me la consiga...ah, sí, y que mis alumnos me hagan los deberes, a diferencia de otras.

—¿Qué te importan a ti los deberes de mis alumnos? A mí no me llaman "bitch" a mis espaldas.

—No, dicen otras cosas... —sonrisa venenosa, Britania frunce el ceño.

—Lo estás inventando, a ti nadie te diría nada, bitch.

—No me lo dicen a MÍ pero le oigo cuchichear sobre cuando te tiras o no a Romí y que se te nota y que a ver si le dicen para que pongas mejores notas en los exámenes —suelta y el romano se muere de risa. Britania se SONROOOJA otra vez, fulminándola.

—Shut up! You are inventing this!

—Ah, non, non, es verídico, tus alumnos vienen a decirme siempre que pones un examen a ver si puedo ayudarles —se añade Roma.

—Oh, bloody fantastic, Rome. Thanks! —patada por debajo de la mesa a Roma, que conociendo la suerte de Roma, quizás termine siendo patada a Egipto. Nah, le da a Roma, que se la merece.

—Au! —protesta saltando y riéndose—. Y Helena me contó que hay una porra para saber quien está con quien.

—What?

—Ah, eso, en mi clase no lo hace —asegura Egipto.

—Contigo no hacen nada más allá de sentarse ahí y temblar... de hecho tu clase estaría vacía de no ser porque es obligatoria.

—Yo se las he pedido porque quisiera apostar pero no quieren mostrármela —se ríe el romano.

—Can you just... SHUT UP? —pide Britania fulminándole.

—SÍ —responde Egipto a Britania tan orgullosa.

—¿Por queeeé? —pregunta Roma. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Pues tú qué crees? No solo no estás ayudando, estás empeorando, como siempre, todo lo que tocas.

—Como la ensalada que has devorado —le guiña el ojo—. ¿Quién quiere café?

—Yo —pide la egipcia.

—Yo quiero té —indica la británica.

—Egiptitotitotitaaaa —Roma se echa sobre ella—. ¿Me haces caféeee porfaaaaa?

Britania hace los ojos en blanco. Ella lo fulmina sonriendo un poquiiiito y Roma hace una sonrisa muy grande.

—Mira quién es el consentido —protesta un poco ella y el romano cierra los ojos y le pone la boca en forma de beso.

Britania bufa y se pone de pie casualmente tirando su copa de vino encima de Egipto.

Mientras ella le da un beso a Roma y se separa de golpe con el vino. Britania sonríe.

—Oops... sorry —se disculpa sin un leve dejo de parecer realmente sentirlo, tomando su plato vacío y yendo a la cocina.

—Oh —parpadea Roma sin saber porque se ha separado tan deprisa.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco secándose un poco y se vuelve a Roma, dispuesta a estarle besando hasta que Britania vuelva o hasta que él la levante y decida que esta noche le toca a ella.

—Roooome! —llama Britania desde la cocina.

Ni caso, lo siento.

—Bitch... —murmura Britania desde la cocina poniendo su plato en el fregadero, frunciendo el ceño.

Risitas, caricias y gemiditos mientras sigue el beso.

Britania se cruza de brazos y se asoma, se sonroja y vuelve a meterse a la cocina al ver la escena. Da una patadita en el suelo.

Mejor vete a llamar a tu hijo... que verás cómo te enerva más aun.

—Stupid bitch... —sale de la cocina murmurando algo por lo bajini, de esas cosas que suenan a Harry Potter hablando con la serpiente, Roma debe sentir al menos un escalofrío... no mucho más porque cuando está enfadada así, suele querer hacer cosas así grandes como convertirle en un menhir o algo así, se va corriendo a su cuarto—. Thanks for my stupid tea, you son of a bitch.

El problema es que el romano no sabe si ha sido por Britania o por algo que ha hecho la egipcia.

Blah, pues que se quede con su bloody egipcia si tantas ganas le tiene, a Britania le da... ejem... lo mismo. Y así de perfecto buen humor... es que toma el teléfono y le llama a Escocia.

* * *

><p><em>La pacífica vida en Roma ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Y así de perfecto buen humor... es que toma el teléfono y le llama a Escocia.

—Who in the hell?

—¡Deja de contestar el teléfono de manera tan idiota!

—Ah, my beloved mummy, what the hell do you want?

—Stop acting like a child —le riñe—, y deja de llamarme beloved mummy, ¿Qué no sabes decir "mother"?

—Si vuelvo a oír una riña al tercer intento te cuelgo.

—Tú me cuelgas, yo voy por ti de los huevos y te grito hasta que te quedes sordo de escucharme.

Le cuelga.

Yay... Debe oírse el grito de You bloody bastard hasta en Escocia.

Igual... puede volver a llamar, pero que se calme.

Estamos calmando un poco a Britania, de hecho. Maldice al maldito teléfono de mierda que le impide literalmente ir por él de los huevos y gritarle hasta que se quede sordo... Y vuelve a marcar.

—Con esos gritos no necesitas un teléfono.

—My sweet sweet boy...

—Oh, my god... —no tan preocupado, pero no tan tranquilo.

—¿Este es un tono apropiado para tus oiditos, my beloved kid? O prefieres uno aún más dulcecito... —pregunta con voz faaaalsamente melosa.

—¿Estás borracha, mummy?

—No, sweetheart... ¿tú?

—Deberías.

—Probablemente —suelta el aire y cierra los ojos —, how are you my little pumpkin?

—Viendo football, si sólo quieres charlar llama a que te aguante el capullo de tu amante.

—HE IS NOT MY BLOODY LOVER! STOP WITH THE SHITE, YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE AND LISTEN TO ME!

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco tirándose más en el sofá, notando que ha llegado al punto de crack.

—Hablé con England y no cabemos en su bloody house para christloquesea, así que les quiero ahí una semana después.

—Pues no iré.

—Why not?

—Porque no me da la gana.

—Ah... wonderful, Alba... really. That is absolutely fantastic!

—Me alegro de que te guste.

—Iremos a tu casa entonces en New Year.

—Venid, no habrá nadie.

Britania pone los ojos en blanco. Escocia vuelve a poner en marcha el partido.

—Ok, Alba... what the hell do you expect me to do? Quieres hacerlo en bloody Christmas para molestar a tu bloody brother, pero ni siquiera cabemos en la bloody casa of the bloody demons. En año nuevo podemos ir todos allá, sin que tú molestes a tu brother y venga a llorarme, y ¿esperas que sólo porque a ti no te da la bloody gana, hagamos las cosas a tu bloody forma?

—La verdad, my beloved mummy, es que me la sudan un huevo vuestros problemas. Podéis hacerlo como os dé la gana, a mi bloody manera y vendré o a la bloody manera del gilipollas de tu hijito queridito con lo que me ahorrareis el tener que ir.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco, porque tampoco es como que sea la primera vez que cada quien quiera hacer lo que se le viene en gana.

—Bien, bien... sigue marcándo tu territorio y tus habilidades. TOOOODOS sabemos que tanto tú como cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana —asegura—. A mí me da la gana que vayan los cuatro... puedes ir, o puedes no ir, si no vas no me sorprenderá en lo más mínimo...

—Me alegro mucho de que por fin lo hayas entendido. Por cierto, si vuelves a hablar con el larva dile que deje de mandarme emisarios y tenga un par de cojones de enfrentarse a su hermano.

—¿No crees que mandar un emisario para decirle a tu brother que no mande emisarios es ligeramente idiota?

—No, teniendo en cuenta que si voy personalmente puede que se cague en las bragas.

—¿Y desde cuando te preocupa tanto que se cague en las bragas?

—Desde que imagino que también se las lava su putita domesticada, mummy. En realidad me importa una mierda si no quiere venir personalmente, así que dile lo que te dé la gana.

—Wait... what are you talking about? ¿Su... putita domesticada?

—No importa... ¿Vas a seguir discutiendo esto sin que lleguemos a ningún punto o puedo ver el football?

Britania suspira encontrando esto extraño... pero es que hay tantas cosas que encuentra extrañas...

—Are you really not comming if it is not on Christ...mas? —pregunta cambiando un poco el tono de voz sin siquiera notarlo.

El escocés se detiene un segundo y se humedece los labios, seguro puede oír su respiración quebrada por el exceso de humo.

—Yes —responde al final.

—Ya sé que detestas las reuniones familiares... y que no pierdes oportunidad para molestar a England, but...—se muerde el labio con esta última respuesta—. Ahright... why?

—¿Te parece pocos motivos? —vuelve a alejarse con el tono de voz, sonriendo de lado cínicamente.

Ella suelta una suave risita sin demasiado humor por la nariz, pensando que de todos modos no caben en la estúpida casa y el problema sigue siendo un problema.

—¿En qué maldito momento decidí que era bueno tener tantos hijos necios y no matar a ninguno?

—Por eso me largué al norte en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

—¿Antes de que me dieran a mi aún más ganas de estrangularte? —ojos en blanco, pero sonríe un poco.

—Antes de que me las dieran a mí, en realidad —suspira.

—¿Siempre has sido así de dramático, Alba?

—No, sólo cuando intento ver el football. Buenas noches, mother.

—Good night, my unbearable thristle... —eso es mi "cardo insoportable", porque bueh... la flor de Escocia es el cardo que, evidentemente... es picudo y espinosito... más o menos como Escocia, que cuelga sonriendo un poco con eso.

Britania cuelga también, ahora con cierta curiosidad del por qué TANTA necedad de Escocia con no querer ir más que en navidad.

xoOXOxo

Imagino que... Roma les va a hacer un vestido a cada una, y las conoce y... es que le gustan, pero le gustan tal como son, así que igual que no le daría ese vestido a Egipto, porque ella le va a decir que si le ve cara de monja... y no le va a dar el súper sexy vestido al estilo Jessica Rabbit a Britania, porque SE MUERE.

Galia necesita algo vaporooooso y enseñador, algo tipo Marilyn Monroe. Helena se pone cualquier cosa encima, y si no tiene suficiente apertura se la hace ella. Lo malo de hacerle un vestido a Helena es que cualquier cosa que se ponga le sienta estupendamente, entonces no destaca (eso dice roma, que diga que lo dice él).

Helena se ríe y dice que lo que importa es la percha, no el vestido, pero que vio uno que tenía... *insertar eterna explicación*

El comentario guarro sobre que a él lo que le gusta en realidad, es quitárselos, sabemos de quien es, ¿no? Desgraciadamente lo sabemos de sobra...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, un capítulo cortito. Besitos para Val si sigue con vida a estas alturas ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Francia está estrangulando a Inglaterra en el abrazo, este se hace bolita, porque además hoy estaba con su hermano.

El galo le peina con suavidad y paciencia, le da un beso en el hombro mientras sigue abrazándole de brazos y piernas, y susurrándole TODAS LAS COSAS CURSIS y amorosas y pegajosas que se les pueda ocurrir. Él se revuelve para que le suelte.

—No me rechaces, s'il vous plait. Yo te quiero —pide agobiado dándole besitos en el cuello o donde se deje en realidad.

Pero el conejito se escapa del abrazo y Francia le mira desconsolado cuando se mete al baño, observándole hasta que cierra la puerta, se levanta agobiado camina hasta allá, se recarga en ella y se deja caer al suelo, haciéndose bolita.

El inglés se hace bolita en el suelo del otro lado. El francés le esperará ahí todo el tiempo necesario.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Francia un ratito más tarde a través de la puerta.

—No... —susurra, el galo intenta meter un poquito los dedos por debajo de la puerta instintivamente.

—Me preocupas...

—Why?

—Porque no estás bien, y no quiero que no lo estés. Porque estás agobiado y huyes y...

No hay respuesta.

—Angleterre... Sal, mírame, habla conmigo...

—¿De qué?

—Yo... De... —suspira —. Nada, sólo... ¿Por qué no estás bien?

No hay respuesta.

—Yo... Voy a estar aquí, ¿bien? Si quieres hablar, o salir, o tocarme el dedo que está en la ranura de la puerta... Je t'aime, y... —traga saliva.

El inglés parpadea y después de unos instantes mete también el dedo en la ranura tímidamente y no sé si llegue a tocarle.

—Estás... ¿Sí me oyes?

Recoge la mano al no sentirle y se hace más bolita.

—Cher... S'il vous plait —suplica moviéndose un poco—, ¡Déjame abrazarte al menos! ¿Puedo pasar?

—No.

—¿Ves mis dedos? —pregunta moviéndolos un poco más hacia el otro lado.

—No.

El francés suspira y se muerde el labio.

—Voy a quedarme aquí, ¿vale?

No hay respuesta... puede que oiga como se sorbe los mocos.

—Angleterreeee... ¡Te quiero, ábreme, venga!

—No...

—¿Por qué non?

—Porque harás todas esas cosas de mierda que haces con todos.

—No hago ninguna cosa con todos, cher... Hago esto CONTIGO.

—¡Las haces con todos!

—Non, sólo las hago contigo. Soy yo, contigo... Y a ti te quiero y te lo digo mil veces.

—También se lo decías a los demás, no te creo, no me vale.

—No es verdad... No se lo decía a los demás.

—¡Sí lo hacías, no me discutas o me largo!

Francia se abraza las piernas.

—Angleterre... Tú eres EL hombre de mi vida. En el que más he pensado a lo largo de los años y el único al que REALMENTE quiero. Tienes dos opciones, creerme y ser feliz conmigo, o vivir angustiado pensando que no eres especial —murmura.

—Porque tú no planeas hacer nada, ¿verdad? NO puedes hacerme sentir especial de ninguna manera... será que no lo soy. Así que haces que el problema sea mío y ya, soy yo que no puedo creerte y ser feliz.

—¿No puedo hacerte sentir especial? De verdad... ¿No te sientes especial? Angleterre... —traga saliva y parpadea y... Le sale una gran lagrimota del ojo—. Yo...

—No.

Aprieta los ojos azules. Inglaterra se hace más bolita.

—Je suis desolé... De verdad, siento no hacerte sentir especial —susurra.

Él se queda escuchando.

—En el fondo, no me preocupa tanto porque... Eres especial, yo SÉ que eres especial, lo has sido siempre —asegura limpiándose los ojos y tratando de recomponerse y pensar con claridad—. Dirás que cada cosa que hago contigo la he hecho con alguien más... Quizás es cierto en las grandes cosas... Sí, me he tirado a mucha gente, he escuchado a mucha gente, he enseñado a mucha gente. Les he pedido que hablen conmigo, les he aconsejado, cocinado y hecho cosas que me han pedido... —suspira—. Esos... Son los hechos.

Aprieta los ojos verdes.

—Pero si vieras... Los detalles, Angleterre... TODOS los detalles.

—Pues no los veo.

—Sí, te cocino como a los demás... Pero lo que te cocino a ti es ESPECIAL para ti, tiene todas y cada una de las cosas que te gustan, cada cosa pequeña... —se limpia otra vez los ojos.

—Yo no sé si no haces eso con ellos también, ¡seguro les decías!

—Non, en realidad nadie estaba tan interesado... Ni yo mismo lo estaba —asegura tristemente dibujando en el suelo con el índice—. No solía siquiera dormir con ellos, ni estar más de un día ahí... Tampoco hablaba mucho de mí.

—No puedo saber si es cierto.

—No me casé con ninguno... Ni siquiera fui novio de ninguno.

El británico se queda callado, porque de alguna forma siente que eso es porque él lo empujó.

—A ninguno le expliqué nunca lo mucho que le quería a través de una puerta.

—¿Eso es lo que me hace especial? ¿Lo que me ha hecho especial toda la vida? ¿Cosas que nadie puede comprobar o que pasaron no hace un año?

Francia se queda callado al otro lado de a puerta, tragando saliva. A Inglaterra se le hiela el corazón con la falta de respuesta, sintiendo nauseas.

—Estas pidiéndome que ponga en pocas palabras, TODA mi vida. No hay nadie que me haya acompañado toda la vida, en cada cosa, a nadie he buscado a pesar de los golpes, las heridas y las lágrimas, ninguno o ninguna ha llamado TODA mi atención como para dejar TODO lo demás en el instante para hacerle caso —le recuerda.

—Spain.

—Espagne es mi hermano.

—Yo no te he acompañado en nada, casi toda la vida he estado poniéndote la trabanqueta, de nuevo suenas vacío y trillado como "lo que tienes que decirme para que se me pase la tontería".

Francia echa la cabeza al frente.

—¿Cómo se mide el cariño, o el gusto...? ¿O la afinidad por alguien? —pregunta con voz plana y suspira levantándose—. Me estás preguntando cosas distintas ¿sabes? Una es que te hace especial... Otra es que hago yo contigo que sea especial y distinto a lo que hacía con los demás —hace notar con la frente en la puerta y pone las dos manos sobre ella, angustiado—. Angleterre... ¿Me dejas tocarte? —susurra genuinamente agobiado—. No quiero hablar de esto con una puerta en medio.

—No —responde y se abraza a si mismo porque también le echa de menos el contacto, que le abrace, le acaricie y le peine, pero cree que eso se lo hace a todos y con ello es con lo que consigue.

El francés traga saliva y aprieta los ojos.

—Me acusas de vacío y trillado cuando hablo... ¿Qué puedo decir ahora que no lo suene, ni aun cuando no lo sea? —susurra frustrado dando un golpecito en la puerta, empezando a entrar un poco en pánico.

—No puedo creer que no se te ocurra NADA —se cubre la cara con las manos.

—Non, no es que no se me ocurra nada. Si inválidas CADA cosa que digo, sólo parezco un idiota buscando la palabra correcta para convencerte —razona frunciendo el ceño y limpiándose la cara, que tiene hecha un desastre de mocos y lágrimas, con las dos manos.

—¡Pues di o haz algo que no pueda invalidar!

—Es el maldito TODO, Angleterre... ¡Tú tienes el paquete completo! El ÚNICO con el paquete entero de France, al único que le hago TODAS las cosas especiales que sé hacer. Eso no es comprobable ni medible... ¿Qué esperas que te diga además si no ves los detalles? —protesta tratando de pensar el cosas medibles y comprobables.

—De nuevo, es mi culpa por no saber verlo —se sorbe los mocos y se levanta.

El galo solloza una vez en silencio con esto, angustiado. El británico se acerca a la ducha, abriendo el agua, empezando a desnudarse.

—Me enamoré una vez cuando era un niño aún... De ti —solloza hacia la puerta —. Y no volví a enamorarme nunca más de nadie. Eso te hace especial y único... Y no sé como hacértelo ver.

Se mete en la bañera, en el agua caliente, echo bolita porque eso vuelve a sonar como algo que le podría decir a cualquiera.

—Soy eso, un viejo cliché que es torpe e inseguro cuando realmente importa... Un muy bonito show, que nunca tiene nada detrás —solloza otra vez—, a excepción de cuando es contigo. Tú eres el único que sabe verme por lo que hay detrás, con quien puedo ser YO, sin ser el perfecto amante, con las palabras perfectas y la cara bonita.

—Solo quería que me invitaras A MI a hacer algo divertido contigo... —susurra.

Francia recarga la frente en la puerta y solloza de nuevo, temblando un poco.

—Esto no es divertido... Es... Un horrible recordatorio de que lo hago mal y lo he echado a perder todo... —responde desconsolado.

—Sólo... para saber que te hace ilusión hacer cosas conmigo, sólo quería que me dijeras que pasarías tiempo conmigo hasta que me sintiera especial... No tienes que hacer nada, pero parece que sólo quieres salir del paso cuanto antes con una sola frase sin sentido que podrías decirle a cualquiera...

El francés se queda callado con esto, sintiéndose torpe e idiota, y aún tremendamente agobiado. Suelta otro sollozo.

—Y claro, ahora me dirás eso o cualquier cosa parecida, pero ¿qué valor tiene que me digas que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo si no se te ha ocurrido a TI que quieres hacerlo?

—Te he dicho que me abrieras la puerta hace una hora... Y que todo lo que dijera sería plano y trillado —se sorbe los mocos pensando que lo último que ha dicho no se lo admitiría ni a sí mismo ante el espejo. Toma aire—. ¿Sabes? No quiero entrar y hacer una cosa divertida contigo.

—No, si no pasa nada, está bien si no se te ha ocurrido o si no quieres, pero no esperes que quiera yo tampoco, así que... —se queda helado con esa respuesta y se abraza más a sí mismo.

Esa respuesta esta seguida por un largo y aterrador silencio absoluto. Sí, Francia se ha ido de la puerta.

Inglaterra se queda escuchando sin poder creer que no le responda y se pone a llorar al cabo de unos minutos, dentro de la bañera.

Hasta que se escucha un golpe seco a la puerta a la que se le hace un agujero a la mitad. Los ojos verdes la miran aun hecho bolita dentro de la bañera, con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos.

Una bola de boliche rueda por el suelo del baño y una mano muy familiar entra por el agujero buscando el pestillo, finalmente lo bota.

Inglaterra parpadea y en los dos segundos que tiene para reaccionar no llega a hacerlo.

—Quiero hacer TODAS las cosas contigo —asegura abriendo la puerta, otro que tiene los ojos hinchados y cara de sapo.

Le mira y se sonroja de muerte cubriéndose las regiones vitales, (ante todo, siempre hay que cubrirlas).

—Quiero pasar TODA mi vida contigo, no sólo un RATO para hacerte sentir especial —se calma un poco al verle dando un paso hacia él.

El inglés le mira sonrojado de muerte, el francés suelta el aire sintiéndose agotado de repente, pero sonríe un poquito.

—Me haces entrar en PÁNICO —asegura quitándose la polo.

—Me has roto la puerta...

—Oui —asiente mirándola de reojo.

—Y te has ido y no me has contestado y no quiero...

—Llevas toda la vida diciéndome eso... —se quita los zapatos.

—Yo no... —se limpia un poco la cara.

—Je t'aime —asegura mirándole muy muy en serio, bajándose los pantalones.

El británico se hace más bolita, mirándole, el latino saca los pies de los pantalones y se acerca a la tina, metiendo un pie.

Inglaterra se sonroja más.

Mete el otro, recargando la mano al borde de la tina. Se sienta frente a él, que se cubre más, revolviéndose.

Francia extiende el pie y le roza la pierna, mordiéndose el labio y mirándole a la cara. Deja de vacilar y se le echa encima, abrazándole.

—Waaah!

—Lo siento, lo siento —susurra. Aprieta los ojos verdes pero no le empuja porque está muy blandito. Debe sentir temblar al de ojos azules, porque aún está en pánico.

—Voy a hacerlo mejor ahora... Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo? —susurra.

—Seré más cariñoso, y... —le hunde la nariz en el cuello—, vamos a encontrar cosas, cosas que sean tuyas y sólo tuyas... voy a hacértelas notar.

—I hate you... —solloza un poco.

El dramático latino solloza también, abrazándole con fuerza. Al final el anglosajón se suelta las regiones vitales y se lleva las manos a cubrirse la cara.

Francia se separa de abrazarle y le mira, poniéndole una mano en cada muñeca para que se suelte la cara, pero él hace fuerza, para que no lo haga.

—¿Por qué estás repentinamente dudando de todo lo que hago y digo, Angleterre? ¿Qué te preocupa de lo que he hecho con los demás antes? ¿Qué importan ellos?

"Porque ayer fuiste con mi hermano sin decirme nada y seguro te lo tiraste unas cuantas veces"

—Tú eres tú —le da un beso en la mano—, y no hay día en que te cambiara por ninguna otra persona de mi pasado. Así, gruñón, enojón y capaz de hacerme temblar sólo con tres palabras...

—I still hate you...

—Voy a quedarme aquí... A abrazarte, y quererte hasta que vuelvas a quererme —susurra moviéndose para abrazarle.

Inglaterra le mira entre los dedos, llorosito.

—Vas a quererme otra vez... —asegura, igual de lloroso pero sonriendo—, y vas a reír conmigo y confiar en mí otra vez, y acordarte de que todo está bien y todas esas cosas son cosas del pasado.

El inglés sigue mirándole desconsoladito.

—Yo no te quiero —susurra tsundere.

—Yo a ti sí, y voy a demostrártelo —asegura, mucho más tranquilo ahora mismo, cerrando los ojos, acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

Lucha para no devolvérselo, pero el francés insiste... Con paciencia y el corazón un poco más roto aún con la falta de respuesta.

Seguro lo consigue al final, es un beso suave y delicado, depende del inglés que sea o no un beso sanador. Seguramente sí, porque esto nos cansa que no veas.

Gracias al cielo.

¡Vale, basta de drama!

¡Es Inglaterra!

Francia declara abiertamente que como se nos ocurra hacer FrXX que no sea FrUK alguna otra vez se pone en huelga indefinida.

En realidad no suele hacer tanto drama o sea, el FrEsp o el FrAus también estaba y no protestó, (Suiza dice muy bajito que él ha vivido dos bodas...) Creo que todo está con Escocia.

Seguro hubo Francia-Escocia de más pequeños y con Inglaterra delante, SEGURO acabó así o más roto el corazón aún.

Hemos descubierto que no es España sino ESCOCIA el peor talón de Aquiles del inglés. Porque después de todo, España es España y son hermanos aunque no lo parezcan, pero viendo como Escocia es especialmente amable con Francia mientras no lo es con NADIE.

Y Francia... Es que también tiene que ser suave, amable delicado y seductor, pues... es él... Es difícil que no sea como ES.

Además tiene ESA complicidad con Escocia que siendo pequeños debían aliarse ambos contra Inglaterra que es un foreveralone...

Pero... Es que a pesar de todo Escocia no es Inglaterra, Francia tiene MÁS complicidad con Inglaterra, confía más en él, tiene más afinidad por las cosas que le gustan, Inglaterra es más consentible y consentidor pero... Es perfecto para encelarse.

Porque además Inglaterra no lo sabe y es perfecto para hacerse un DRAMA mental.

Así que bueno, suena el teléfono de Inglaterra cuando ya se ha calmado y está aun cenando con Francia mientras discuten sobre... quién sabe qué, seguramente quién es mejor gentleman o algo en esa línea de siempre.

El francés se interrumpe mirando al teléfono esperanzado.

* * *

><p><em>Nadie hace drama como Inglaterra y Francia. NADIE. Salvo Francia y España... vamos que la culpa es de Francia.¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

El francés se interrumpe mirando al teléfono esperanzado.

—¿Será tu madre?

—¿Eh? —se descoloca porque ni se ha enterado del teléfono y esa respuesta no cuadra con lo que hablaban.

—¡El teléfono! Venga —sonríe un poco dando un golpecito en la mesa—, quizás tu adorada madre consiguió lo que pediste.

—Ah? eh? Ah! Shut up! —protesta sonrojándose un poco y levantándose para ir a descolgarlo.

El galo se ríe mirándole atentamente y comiendo un bocado.

—Hello?

—England. It's me.

—Ah... Hi, mum.

—Hello —le saluda alborotándose un poco el pelo, sentada en la cama—. Hablé con Alba.

—Ah! —sonríe.

—No lo escuché muy bien...

—Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sonaba un poco alicaído and, I'm sorry, boy, but...

—¿A-Alicaído? —mira a Francia de reojo.

—Yes and... Well, I do not know, ya sé que me has dicho que no puedes pero él dice que si es en año nuevo definitivamente no irá y... No creo que lo esté haciendo para molestarte...

—¡Que va a ser por otra cosa! ¿Qué tiene que hacer en new year? ¿Tirarse una oveja?

Francia sigue mirándole con una ceja levantada, mordiéndose un poco el labio. Britania se ríe e Inglaterra suspira pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—No me ha dicho, England, pero le he preguntado en serio si no iría y me dijo que no, y quiero ver a mis hijos juntos.

—¡Pero es que en Christmas NO puede ser! ¡No vendrá sólo por molestar!

—¿Por molestar a quién, England? ¿A mí?

—¡A mí!

—¿Por qué te molestaría no viniendo? Tú eres quien no querría que viniera.

—¡Pues porque entonces dirías de hacerlo de nuevo y seguro encontraría otra forma de fastidiarme!

—Si Alba no va, la molesta seré yo. Iremos en Christmas.

—¡No podéis venir en Christmas!

—Tell your kids you will receive them on New Year.

—Mum! ¡NO pienso decirles a ellos que vengan en New year!

—¿Por qué puedes decirme a mí y no a ellos?

—¡Porque ellos hace CIENTOS de años que vienen en Christmas y para ti Christmas ni siquiera significa nada!

—Si hace tanto que van en esa fiesta ridícula tuya, un año que no vayan no te pasara nada.

—Mum! ¡Es una TRADICIÓN! Además, America no va a venir en New Year.

—Why not?

—Por... his stupid boyfriend.

—Oh, él también tiene un stupid boyfriend...

—¿También? Well, yes... he have... And I hate him, mum, he is a psycho.

—Well... El tuyo es hijo de Rome, ¿qué tanto peor puede ser? Dile que vaya con él en Christmas y ya...

—El mi... MUUUM! —se sonroja—. No va a ir con él en Christmas porque ¡Christmas es en casa! Además, creo que va en New Year porque es his bloody birthday o algo de eso.

Francia sonríe con el "muuuum" sin poder evitarlo.

—Well then... Tienes un problema. Iremos todos en Christmas.

—But... ¡es que no cabéis!

—England! ¡Suficiente! ¡Deja de poner tantos pretextos estúpidos! ¡Tú mismo me has dicho que tienes varias casas, hazlo en la más grande que tengas, o consigue donde hacerlo! —le riñe.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio y mira a Francia, que le mira preocupado sabiendo ya por donde va el asunto. Pregunta con un gesto de hombros que le dice.

Inglaterra traga saliva y hace un gesto a Francia para que se espere, llevándose el teléfono para hablar con su madre sin que le oiga.

—England?

—M-Mum... I need... some help

—What?

—It's OK, in Christmas... but... Necesito que me ayudes en una cosa.

Britania levanta las cejas conociendo el tono cauteloso.

—Mum... las... pociones para borrar la memoria...

—Mmm? —frunce el ceño.

—Se pueden hacer para borrar los sucesos de un solo día en concreto, ¿verdad?

—¿De un día? Mmm es posible... ¿A quién le quieres borrar la memoria? ¿A ese lover tuyo? ¿Qué hiciste?

—No! ¡Stop de hablar de él!

—¿A quién más podrías quererle borrar un evento vergonzoso de la memoria?

—No es algo vergonzoso, es algo doloroso...

—Oh... ¿Qué quieres borrar?

—No... No es importante, just one day, ¿OK? —pide, pensando que quizás podría borrarle a Escocia la visita de Francia también, ya que está.

—You need some particular ingredients... En concreto algo que haya estado en contacto con esa persona por última vez ese día... De ser posible por ÚNICA vez ese día —explica—, y siempre hay algunas otras cosas que pueden borrarse, lo advierto.

—Oh! —corre a por su grimorio a apuntar.

—Angleterre? —pregunta Francia acercándose a él.

—Shh wait wait fus fus —le echa haciéndole callar y tapándose el teléfono, tomando el libro y corriendo al sótano—. Wait mum!

—Pero a dónde es que... —Francia hace ojos en blanco.

—Lleva lo mismo que cualquier poción para olvidar simple... —sigue explicando Britania.

Cierra el sótano y baja corriendo buscando la página y algo para escribir corriendo, apuntando y ahora verán el problema de las recetas de Britania...

—Echas un poco de estramonio y lo mezclas con tantito ruibarbo hasta que tenga una buena consistencia, lo pones un poco al fuego, agregas unas cuantas gotas de alcohol destilado en luna llena.

—Aja... —sigue apuntando.

—Cuando ya esté, lo sacas del fuego, agregas bastante arsénico alcanforado... —no está consciente de que sin cantidades y sin tiempos al menos aproximados, a Britania puede salirle un líquido, y a Inglaterra una pasta. Más conociéndolos. A Inglaterra le parece perfectamente normal de hecho.

—¿Y entonces?

—En otro recipiente pones un trozo del objeto con un colmillo de lobo azul.

—Pero como... ¿cómo consigo un objeto?

—¡Es el que te he dicho!

—Ah, ah! el que haya... uf... eso es difícil —aprieta los ojos.

—Recuerda que los recuerdos no son recuperables

—¿Que tanto se puede perder? —se muerde el labio.

—Depende de lo fuerte que sea la mente del blanco... Si es débil, todo —la dramática.

—¿T-todo? —el otro dramas.

—Las mentes débiles siempre son riesgosas... No te preocupes, Rome no tiene una mente tan débil a pesar de lo que parece, pienso que su hijo...

—¡Que no es para France! —Protesta—. ¡No puedo borrarle todo, sólo es un día!

—Haz bien la poción... Estoy segura que no tendrás problema, es una poción bastante simple a excepción de los pasos finales.

—Mum, no es nada simple, nunca consigo hacerla... y todo lo que lleva es venenoso. ¿Cuáles son los pasos finales?

—Dejar que repose diez días y cantarle todos los días a la hora exacta en que sale el sol.

—But... when is the next full moon?

—El dieciséis de este mes...

—Ah... entonces... es que necesito tenerla para antes de Navidad.

—Why?

—Pues porque si venís todos... wait! ¿Y si me la haces tú? Seguro saldrá mucho mejor.

—¿Vas a explicarme para qué es?

—No... No, it's just... es que hice una cosa que no debía y no quiero pedir perdón —se inventa.

—¿Y si es para mí la poción? —frunce el ceño.

—¡No te hice nada a ti!

—Aún... —sospecha.

—No, no... Es para America. Para America y para Scotland.

—¿Qué vas a borrarle a Alba?

—Today.

—Why?

—I... —aprieta los ojos sin querer contarle el asunto con Francia—. No quiero que me diga que tuve que hablarle a través de ti y todo eso.

—¡England, no seas crio!

—No, mum! es que sé que lo va a sacar en Christmas, please...

—¡Es muy riesgoso!

—But... please... maybe así acceda a hacerlo en New year y no haga falta lobotomizar al niño.

—What? ¡No voy a borrarle la memoria a Alba sólo para que tú tengas tu cena en Christmas! ¡Además si no acepto no aceptaré igual a menos que no me hagas dicho algo!

—Maybe hay algo que no te he dicho... —se muerde el labio—. Pero no es importante, de verdad.

—England!

—Es queeee...

—Yes?

—Just... trust in me, please.

—¿Es esa la razón que no sonaba bien?

—I... think yes.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

—Porque no estoy seguro y es incomodo... —vacila—. Y porque estoy seguro que no le haría gracia que te lo dijera, aunque también estoy seguro que él te lo diría sin ni pensarlo de estar en mi lugar.

—No me vengas ahora con el cuento del "buen hermano", England —hace los ojos en blanco—. ¿Crees que a él le dejaría borrarte la memoria sin decirme por qué?

—No, pero él no querría borrármela, seguramente él vendría personalmente a ver mi cara —aprieta los ojos enfadándose cada vez más, recordando además las cosas que le ha dicho a Francia.

—I'm not sure, but... Puedo hacerte la poción para el muchacho.

—No. I want to start with Scotland.

—Voy a hablar con él —decide.

—No creo que él te lo cuente.

—England... What the demons? Estoy cansándome de este asunto entre tú y Alba.

—Ok, Ok... te lo voy a contar, porque es un capullo, pero... I don't know, no le digas que yo te lo he dicho. No le digas nada.

Ella bufa esperando que hable.

—A ver...

—Yo no he hablado con él hoy.

—Yes.

—Ha sido France quien ha ido a hablarle... aunque te he dicho que le he hablado.

—France —frunce el ceño—. Ya me había dicho el que dejarás de mandar gente. ¿Y qué tiene eso?

—Pues... He...

—Englaaaand —advierte.

—He is in love with France —responde sonrojándose un poco.

—What?! —levanta las cejas hasta el techo porque "Alba" y "in love" es algo que no ha oído nunca en la misma frase... ¿Además de FRANCIA? Con lo que había molestado a Inglaterra con ello toda su vida.

—Yes... —susurra.

—Me estás diciendo que Alba está enamorado de... No no no... ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—France... I mean...

—Si estas intentando burlarte de tu brother... —empieza a reñirle.

—No! No! France ha ido a pedirle que lo hiciéramos en the New year.

—¿Ha... ido? Aaaaand?

—Y le ha dicho que... está conmigo y por eso se ha cerrado completamente.

Britania se sonroja.

—Que... que está conmigo en esto, de mi lado, no que sea... I mean...

—Shut up.

—What?

La pelirroja vacila un poco porque en realidad no está segura de cómo manejar esto.

—¿Y por qué quieres que olvide que están juntos?

—Porque quizás entonces no lo haga sólo para vengarse.

—Debería saber de igual manera que ESTÁS con ese idio... ¡Pero cómo es que se pudo enamorar de ese idiota! ¿Qué no tienen cabeza ninguno de los dos?

—What? ¡YO NO!

—¡No tienes cabeza, eso es claro desde hace años! ¡No levantabas ni un palmo del suelo y ya estabas obsesionado con él!

—¡No es verdad! —chilla. Ella bufa con desaprobación.

—¿Estás seguro que no estás inventado esto?

—¡Tú no le digas nada!

—¡Parece un invento!

—Pues...

—¿Aja?

—Pues es lo que creo...

La británica se lo piensa unos segundos, recordando las desventajas de ir en Navidad.

—¿Realmente eres necio con esto de Christmas, eh?

—Prefiero borrarle la memoria a Scotland que a America.

Britania frunce el ceño con esto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver América aquí?

—Tendré que hacerlo si venís en Navidad.

—Why...—ese tonito impaciente.

—Por otra cosa. Lo que importa ahora es lo que pasa con Scotland.

—Pues yo tu preferirás borrársela a Alba, yo prefiero que tú se la borres a TU niño —otra mama gallina.

—Es que... Scotland es más fuerte de mente que America.

—Como no funcione... —ojos en blanco.

—Si no funciona tendremos que hacérselo a the kid.

—¿De dónde vamos a sacar el objeto?

—I don't know... eso es lo más complicado. Maybe France tenga... algo.

—Empecemos por ahí antes de hacer todas las otras tonterías.

—Vale... le preguntaré.

—Y consigues colmillo de lobo azul.

—No estoy seguro de qué era eso —han pasado dos mil años, Britania... No te pongas histérica.

—Claro, pero es que para qué ponerme atención —masculla entre dientes, el inglés baja la vista, regañado—. Tratare de conseguirlo yo, vale.

—Vale... mañana te hablo.

—No hagas guarradas con ese... Asqueroso hijo de Rome.

—Mum! —Protesta—. Tú no las hagas con Rome —que está ahora tirándose a Egipto, por cierto.

—Yo no voy a hacer nada con ese son Of a BITCH! —enfadadísimo de repente.

Inglaterra se ríe un poquito en plan mijiji pensando que la está molestando y que es por el tsundere, (hasta a mi me parece mono cuando hace eso, además me lo imagino hasta tapándose la boca con la mano).

—Y como vuelvas a insinuarlo, vamos en Navidad... ¿Me oyes? ¡He's stupid, and cynical y lo odio, a él y a esa ARPÍA de Egypt!

—Eh? Egypt?

—SHUTUP!

El inglés parpadea sin entender del todo que tiene que ver aquí.

—Hablaremos mañana... Y ni una palabra más sobre el stupid, ok?

—Ok... Ok... Good nigth.

—BAH! —cuelga el teléfono.

Inglaterra parpadea un poco, suspira y vuelve a subir, al salón donde está Francia dormitando, con lo que se ha tardado...

* * *

><p><em>Nada mágico y británico puede salir muy bien... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Inglaterra parpadea un poco, suspira y vuelve a subir, al salón donde está Francia dormitando, con lo que se ha tardado...

El inglés le ve y hace muajajaja para sí mismo acercándose sigilosamente y le sopla en el oído. Francia da un manotazo y se lleva brazo a la cara aún medio zombie. Paladea.

Inglaterra se muere de la risa en silencio y busca alrededor algo con qué hacerle cosquillas en la nariz.

El galo suelta un suave ronquidito en lo que el británico encuentra un cordel en su caja de costura y empieza a hacerle cosquillas en la cara con él.

Varios soplidos más tarde... Se quita el brazo de la cara rascándose la nariz con el dorso del dedo índice de la mano. Abre los ojos.

Inglaterra sigue muerto de risa, y va a por un rotulador.

—Ah... Ya has vuelto al fin —bosteza acurrucándose de nuevo.

—Oh... —se decepciona un poco volviendo a tapar el rotulador—. Venga, espabila, no te duermas aquí —le da pataditas.

Francia aspira y abre un ojo.

—¡Huele a rotulador! ¿Qué ibas a hacerme? —estira los brazos hacia él para que se le acueste encima.

—Nothing. ¡No te duermaaas! —más patadas.

—No me pateees —protesta doblando un poquito las piernas—. Tardaste muuuucho.

—Pues tenía que hablar con ella, tenemos un plan —se sienta en el espacio que le ha dejado.

El francés se incorpora un poco, medio despeinado y zombie, sonríe.

—Ah, ¿de verdad? —pregunta tallándose un ojo.

—Yes. Y estás incluido —le da un par de pataditas más... por maldad.

—Oh, eso es positivo... Ehhh! ¡Sin patadas! —Protesta—. ¿Qué plan?

—Vamos a borrarle la memoria a Scotland sobre tu visita de hoy a ver si así no se cierra en banda con el argumento de que no cabemos en la casa.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Quoi? Van a... Oh eso podría ser... Útil —se lo piensa un poco mordiéndose el labio.

—But... We need something.

—A... ja? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—Something like... un puro que haya fumado o... similar, algo que haya usado hoy.

—¿Y de dónde quieres que lo saque? —le mira fijamente.

—Pues... ¿no tienes nada así? —traga saliva.

—Toco... Mis dos mejillas, al saludarnos y despedirnos, no recuerdo que haya usado mi encendedor o algo así —responde pensándoselo.

—No, tus mejillas no nos valen... aunque mi madre disfrutaría arrancándote parte de la piel... quizás el pelo de tu barba sí.

Se lleva la mano a las mejillas viéndole las negras intenciones. Inglaterra sonríe.

—¿Quieres que me rasure? ¿En serio? —un poco desconsolado.

—Es eso o que vayas a buscar algo que sepas que haya... tocado.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que si toco mi encendedor —que conveniente... No tiene idea.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño. Francia sonríe cínico.

—Antes has dicho que no, no me creas idiota.

—Pero mi barbaaaaa. Me veo un poco menos sexy sin barba —le cierra un ojo.

—¡Te volverá a crecer! —se sonroja.

—Oui... En una semana —voz de drama.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

—Pues... Es que... Quizás toco mi camisa —bastante dudoso.

—Es que además no estoy seguro que esas cosas no funcionaran más bien contigo... nah, nah, porque se la daremos a él.

Los ojos azules le miran cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

—No vas a... No vas a olvidarte de mí, ¿verdad?

—Va a... —parpadea porque esa no es tan mala idea. El francés le mira, un poco angustiado con la idea.

—Naaah... no lo creo... —ya, sí claro—. Sólo lo de hoy.

Entrecierra los ojos sin creerle.

—Me rasuro y te doy mi barba... Pero agradecería que sólo olvidara lo de hoy —murmura maldiciéndose a sí mismo por la idea.

—Bien —sonrisa preocupante.

—Soy parte de su vida y de su infancia y en general... Angleterreeee —preocupado.

—¡No quiero que vuelvas a ir!

—No vuelvo a ir... ¡Pero no me confines a un mundo de soledad en que sólo yo tengo recuerdos de cosas que pasaron!

—Pues es que si es algo como pelo...

—¡Vamos y conseguimos algo entonces! ¡No quiero que Ecosse no sepa ni quien soy...!

—What?

El galo levanta las manos y niega con la cabeza.

—Vale, Angleterre... Haz lo que quieras o lo que te deje más tranquilo —decide rindiéndose—. Ya te he dicho lo que yo quisiera, pero si tú eres más feliz con que se olvide de mí... —traga saliva con pesadez—, está bien.

—No, What? ¿What es lo que quieres conseguir? No creo que my mother me deje que te olvide igualmente... aunque se lo merezca —además esto es una especie de victoria para mí.

—Yo lo que quiero es que estemos bien, tranquilos y que no venga en Navidad —sonríe tranquilizándose con esto.

—Es que... entonces vas a tener que ir de nuevo —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Para quoi? ¿Por la cosa? —vacila y traga saliva.

—¡Pues claro!

—No estoy seguro de que no me mate —admite un poquito acojonado mesándose los cabellos.

—¿Y si vas con Belgium? —aprieta los ojos porque eso puede ser bueno... o tremendamente malo, él niega con la cabeza.

—Non, sabrá a lo que fui y lo considerara una ofensa. Si voy... Iré yo solo —se humedece los labios y le mita.

—No quiero que vayas solo... ¿y si vas con Rome? o ¿Con my mother? o ¿Con Spain?

El francés sonríe un poco.

—¿Con papa? ¿Quieres un asesinato doble? Deshacerte de los dos a la vez —extiende una mano hacia él con los dedos abiertos para que se la tome.

—Spain? Spain and Belgium? My mother no querrá ir contigo sola...

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque... eres tú.

Francia sonríe aún esperando que le tome la mano. Él lo hace no muy seguro porque tampoco le convence.

—Le pediré a Spagne que me acompañe, ¿bien? —propone—. ¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunta apretándole la mano, no tan tranquilo él mismo con la idea de ir, pero haciéndose el perfectamente controlado como siempre.

—¡Pues que intente algo!

—¿Que intente seducirme?

—¡Que intente forzarte!

—¡Ecosse no va a intentar forzarme! Es demasiado orgulloso para hacer notar que le importa tanto... y eso además es demasiado bestia —asegura pellizcándose el puente de la nariz —, lo que hará es insultarme y hacerme ver que realmente no le importo.

Inglaterra le mira sin estar seguro.

—Mira, déjame hablar con Espagne mañana, le cuento lo que pasa y quizás lo de Belgique no sea mala idea.

Inglaterra traga saliva igual de inseguro, pero asiente.

—¿Dormimos? —pregunta sonriendo. El británico pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poco—. O... "dormimos" más bien.

—Prepararé el cuarto de invitados.

—Pardon?! —levanta las cejas y luego sonríe—. ¿A quién esperamos para dormir?

—You! My mother says to me...

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¡Que te mande a dormir al cuarto de invitados!

—¿Y desde cuándo escuchas a tu madre para eso?

—EVER!

—Mon dieu... Eres un mojigato. Y yo siempre pensé que eras el punk de la familia... —le mira de reojo,

—¡No es mojigatería!

—Tendré que pervertirte...

—No! Nada de perversiones, ¡Al cuarto de invitados! —levanta la barbilla.

—Entonces tú vienes conmigo.

—No... Yo me voy mi cama a mi cuarto con mi pijama.

Francia le mira unos instantes.

—Yo voy a masturbarme en el cuarto de invitados entonces.

—WHAT? —se sonroja de golpe por un momento, temiendo además que piense en Escocia.

—No me dejas otra opción —Francia sonríe cínicamente.

—Well... p-pues... me da lo mismo.

Francia se empieza a abrir la camisa.

—A mi no... Pienso dormir contigo —decide.

—What? Why? ¡No te desnudes! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? Soy tu esposo... Exijo mis derechos.

—¡Desnudarte no es derecho de esposo!

—Ah, non? ¡Cómo no! De hecho... Tengo derecho de meterte mi cosa aquí —palmadita en el culo.

—WAAAAAH! —pega un grito, da un salto apartándose se tropieza y se cae... sonrojado de muerte.

Francia levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso... Sonriendo de lado.

—También tengo derecho a ocasionar eso.

—NO!

—Sí que lo tengo, mira como lo hago sin ningún pudor... Eso y desvestirme.

—What? NOOO!

—Oui... Vas a ver como sí —se quita lentamente la camisa.

Inglaterra se lleva las manos a la nariz, aun en el suelo, Francia le da la espalda se quita del todo la camisa y se la lanza.

El inglés se esconde debajo de ella haciéndose bolita. El francés abre un poco las piernas y se abre el pantalón bajándoselo lo suficiente para darle una buena vista. Mueve un poco las caderas.

No estoy segura de que te esté viendo.

¡Demonios!

O sea es que se ha escondido bajo la camisa.

Seh, lo imaginamos.

—No me manches la camisa de sangre —pide mirándole por encima del hombro, sonriendo.

—¡No te mancho nada de sangre! —salvo su propio pañuelo.

Los pantalones de Francia bajan hasta la mitad de su culo.

—¿Me estás viendo?

—NO! —estoy muy ocupado temblando e intentando no morirme aquí debajo.

—Pues mal por ti que te lo pierdes —otro movimiento de cadera, baja un poco más los pantalones, tararea algo y sonríe echando la cabeza atrás y girando hacia él otra vez.

Se levanta y se va corriendo... que poco aguante, más vale que le ates si quieres que te vea el tiempo suficiente.

—Dieu... —se pasa la mano por el pelo, suspirando y yendo tras él, quitándose del todo los pantalones.

Debe estar en el armario del cuarto con la cabeza debajo de la camisa todavía. Me parece que Francia se echa en la cama a esperarle... Quizás termine quedándose dormido a este paso.

—¿Sabes lo que es un glory hole? —pregunta el francés sonriendo al otro lado de la puerta del armario.

—I'm not here! No hables conmigo porque no te oigo porque I'm not here!

—Hago un agujero aquí... Y meto la tour Eiffel. Tú... Haces lo que tengas que hacer —sonríe.

—What? ¡No vas a agujerear nada!

—Entonces saaaaaal, antes de que empiece a hurgar por aquí tus secretitos.

—¡No hay ningún secretito! —sale, histérico, con media cara llena de sangre y la camisa por la cabeza aun.

Francia se ríe y le abraza de la cintura casi que agarrándolo al vuelo.

—Waaaaah! —chilla e intenta soltarse.

—EHHH! —grita un poco, firmemente, para intentar llamar su atención.

Parpadea callándose y mirándole por si se ha hecho daño y él aprovecha el instante de confusión para besarle en los labios. El inglés se descoloca aun más con el beso.

—¿Que tal mis trucos? —susurra cuando se separa, sonriendo, abrazándole de la cintura.

—What? —solo entreabre los ojos.

—Sabes a sangre —sentencia acercándose otra vez a besarle, acariciándole la mejilla y quitándole su propia camisa de la cabeza.

Cierra los ojos devolviéndole el beso y ni se entera. Es Francia el que está ahora mismo completamente necesitado de contacto físico con Inglaterra, así que va a hacerle el amor suavemente, mirándole a los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre pobre pobre Inglaterra incapaz de disfrutar de un streaptease... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Suena el timbre de casa de Suiza. Ya que no es una ocurrencia tan común... Es decir, que suene el timbre de su casa. Suiza frunce el ceñito, mirando la pantalla de la computadora con atención.

—Liechtensteeeein, mira quién es y dimeeeee —grita. Liechtenstein, que está echada en el sillón de la sala con la computadora viendo cosas de dudosísima reputación, minimiza todas las ventanas y se levanta a la puerta.

Sonríe cuando ve que es Austria y lejos de gritarle de vuelta a Suiza como haría con cualquiera, abre la puerta rápidamente. Austria sonríe al verla.

—Herr Österreich! —sonríe y hace la reverencia habitual—. Pasa, bitte.

—Hallo, Liechtenstein —se quita la chaqueta.

—Lieeeechtensteeeein? ¿Quieeeeén eeeees? —pregunta suiza desde el despacho.

La chica cierra la puerta y espera la chaqueta de Austria para colgarla en el perchero.

—¡Ah! Me alegra mucho que vengas porque me han invitado a una fiesta y aún no lo había dicho porque ha estado de mal humor y no sabía si me dejaría ir —sonríe pensando que ahora si la dejarán.

—¿A una fiesta de quién? —pregunta mirándola mientras le da la chaqueta mirándola de manera intensa.

—Liechtensteeeeein.

—De los chicos Americanos —carraspea sonrojadita desviando la mirada—. Es Öooosterreeeeich.

—¿Con Canadá? Herr Österreich —la corrige. Ella se sonroja y baja la cabeza, regañada.

—Perdona —susurra volviendo a hablar al tono de voz habitual.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A... ¿La fiesta?

Se oye ruido en el despacho, por cierto.

—Ja, dónde es —la fulmina.

—Canadá pasara por mi y es en... —de aclara la garganta—, casa de su bruder.

—¿Cuántos días? —la mira de nuevo, porque ir ahí no es volver hoy a las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Una... Se-Semana? —se sonroja más.

—No se lo digas como que vas a una fiesta, el concepto de fiesta que dura una semana es terrorífico. Dile que quieres ir a visitarle a él y a su hermano y que se imagine él que habrá actividades con alcohol y nocturnidad.

—Oh... Bien —asiente comprendiendo y sonriendo un poco—, no mencionaré la fiesta ni nada. Danke, Herr Österreich.

—Pero no le mientas si te pregunta directamente y más vale que tengas cuidado y sensatez con todo.

El siempre nerviosito Suiza aparece sonrojado, bajando las escaleras. Liechtenstein asiente en silencio con carita ANGELICAL, esa que es un poco... Bueno, sospechosa. Austria mira a Suiza y sonríe.

—¡No me dijiste que vendrías! —saluda, sonrojado, peinándose con una mano, nervioso.

—Nein —responde sin que eso le represente un problema.

—Te he dicho que hables al menos —se acerca a ellos, vacila un poco, traga saliva y se cruza de brazos.

—Schweiz, voy a venir esta tarde —sonríe de lado.

—Antes, Österreich, antes. ¡Ahora la agenda es otra vez un desastre! —le riñe sonrojadito.

—Seguro podrás arreglarlo.

—Arreglado está, ¡pero es un desastre igual! ¡Desastre que era evitable!

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —pregunta Liechtenstein solicita.

—Si está arreglado no es un desastre, prepárame un café, bitte, Liechtenstein.

—Un café, ja —asiente sonriendo porque Italia le enseño a hacerlos la última vez que fue y le quedan buenos—. ¿Tú quieres uno también?

—Sí, es un desastre porque está todo apelmazado y duplicado aunque este arreglado —le toma del brazo y hace un gestito para que vayan a la sala.

—Entonces no lo habrás arreglado —anda a la sala siguiéndole.

—Ja, con azúcar —pide a Liechtenstein que se va abnegadamente a la cocina, sonriendo aún por el prospecto de la fiesta—. Sí que lo arreglé, siempre consigo arreglarlo, pero habrá veces —no ha pasado nunca—, que no podré dejar de hacer todo lo que estoy haciendo para atenderte —se sonroja cuando se oye a sí mismo—, no que deje todo cuando vienes, de hecho no, en lo absoluto, más bien... Es que no estaba... Ehm... Como sea —se sienta.

—Puedes seguir, en realidad vengo por el piano.

Suiza parpadea mirándole con la boca medio abierta por un par de segundos antes de sonrojarse más y desviar la mirada.

—Oh... —ese tono de decepción inevitable. Se recompone—, mejor.

—Aunque ya que te has tomado la molestia de arreglarlo puedo dedicarte un rato —sonríe.

Orejitas rojas porque eso parece casi casi que ahora el austriaco le hará un favor a él.

—Dedicarme un rato —murmura apretando los ojos.

—Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera me has saludado...

—¡Te salude en la puerta! —chillidito porque SABE a qué se refiere—, ¿Y no deberías saludarme tú a mí que eres quien ha llegado?

El moreno le toma de la barbilla y sonríe. El rubio traga saliva paralizándose y sonrojaaaaaado.

Austria se acerca suaaavemente, cerrando los ojos, sonrojándose un poquito también. Suiza se humedece los labios mirándole con ojos muuuuuuy abiertos, pero no se quita eso sí, tampoco es idiota.

El austriaco le roza un poco. Debe oír el corazón de Suiza que sí, aún salta histérico cada vez que pasan estas cosas. Él entreabre los labios y le busca un beso mejor, por puro instinto.

Sonríe dejándole en ese caso, devolviéndoselo. Cierra los ojos y se relaja un poquito aunque el corazón le sigue igual de acelerado. El austriaco deja que domine y lo alargue lo que quiera, así que debe acabar con una mano de suiza hundida en su pelo y la otra acariciándole la mejilla, porque a Suiza se le va la olla siempre pero está acostumbrado a que le detenga antes de que se le vaya por completo.

Bien, ahí es cuando le corta.

Liechtenstein les mira sonriendo encantada (y sonrojadita) desde la puerta de la cocina porque a este paso Suiza NO le va a decir que no bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Suiza se relame aún con las manos en posición y los ojos cerrados. Austria sonríe y carraspea para que el corte AHORA sea un poco más brusco.

El helvético pasa del sonrojito leve por el beso, al absoluto sonrojo incómodo en un sólo segundo, le mira a la cara, le quita la mano de la mejilla de golpe, culpable. Vacila sin saber qué hacer con la mano del pelo, agobiado.

Austria le mira intensamente, él traga saliva vacilando un poco.

—Y-Yo... —quita un poco la mano con suavidad.

—Hallo —sonríe. El suizo sonríe un poquito también, sonrojadito.

—Ha-Hallo... —responde cambiando un poco la actitud y acariciándole un poquito la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás?

—B-Bien, MUY bien —responde muy sinceramente. Austria sonríe más—, ¿T-Tú? —pregunta acariciándole un poco más la cabeza.

—Un poco preocupado, hay un asunto que quería tratar contigo —se recuesta más en el sofá.

Liechtenstein sale sigilosamente de la cocina con los dos cafés.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

Austria se vuelve a Liechtenstein haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

—Ayer hablé con England.

Ella sonríe mirándole y Suiza se acaba de enterar de su presencia. Agradece también su café que a diferencia del de Austria, que es negro, tiene leche y crema encima con chispitas de chocolate. La chica les sonríe y al escuchar lo que dice Austria decide que quizás sea mejor volver un rato más tarde con su asunto e irse mejor a hacer la maleta.

—¿Tú? ¿Para qué?

—Por la navidad, este año, con el asunto de... los ancestros.

—Oh, Vater? —pregunta pensando cual puede ser la complicación con Inglaterra en concreto.

—En parte, pero lo que quería saber es qué planeas hacer con tu madre.

—Ah... Mutter —se pasa una mano por el pelo—, no estoy seguro de que quiera bajar de la montaña.

—Ya imagino... y aun así pienso que si está Vater y un día viene Galia y uno Rom, quizás querrías que estuviera.

—¿Va a ir tu madre? —pregunta levantando las cejas sin esperarse esto.

—Eso hemos hablado England y yo. Me ha pedido que uno de los días, vaya a su casa con su madre, el día que Rom venga con nosotros.

—¿Y France no va a pretender que esté con él los demás días? Es decir, es tu madre y estás en todo tu derecho, sólo no pensé que quisieras ejercer ese derecho.

—No quiero ejercerlo. De hecho es más bien al revés. Por lo visto uno de los días, van a reunirse en su casa su madre, Rom y sus hermanos y me ha pedido si puedo ocuparme yo de Galia.

—Entiendo —asiente estirándose a la mesita y tomando su café—. No había pensado qué hacer con mi madre, en especial porque va a considerar que es una fiesta idiota y que es absurdo e imbécil que yo vaya contigo a celebrarla, y más aún que esté Vater y todos los demás...

—Lo suponía, aun así no quería que no supieras los planes.

—Quizás podríamos ir la mañana de Navidad... O yo pasar con ella el año nuevo —murmura.

—Pensé que podías sentirte incomodo si ella no... was?

Suiza se encoge de hombros.

—Es que tampoco puedo dejarla ahí... La soledad cala, aunque ella crea que no le importa...

—Entonces, tráela con nosotros.

—Veo que no conoces bien a Mein mutter... No creo que la quieras en casa de Deutschland.

—Tráela a casa en año nuevo.

—Va a ODIAR tu casa —advierte—, si es que consigo que salga de la montaña. No ha bajado desde hace... Desde que la fui a dejar ahí.

—Ja, la va a odiar, pero eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto —sonríe cínico.

—Va a quejarse todo el tiempo y a portarse mal y puede que cuando empiece la música me diga que se larga a casa —vacila un poco, pero parece estarse convenciendo un poco.

—Nein, entonces no la quiero en el Musikverein.

Suiza suspira.

—No creo que nunca haya escuchado música así... —murmura—, lo siento.

El austriaco inclina la cabeza y le mira.

—Quizás podríamos enseñarle un poco, Vater puede aguantar cada vez más tiempo, sobre todo con ciertas piezas.

—Ja. Pero Vater... Tiene ese asunto con la poesía y da clases en una universidad—se revuelve un poco sonrojándose—, Mein mutter es fuerte y sabe de hierbas y de... Cabras. No tiene el refinamiento que...

—¿Así que tu idea es ser tú quien no venga con nosotros?

—Quizás podría llevar a mi madre a tu casa pero no al concierto... —propone.

—Aun así, hay otro asunto antes.

—Conseguir que baje de la montaña, Ja. ¿O a qué te refieres?

—Nein... ja, pero no hablo de eso. Habrá un día que vendrá Galia y un día que vendrá Rom. ¿Cuál crees que será mejor que venga ella?

Suiza se lleva las manos a la cara y aprieta los ojos.

—Quiero decir, quizás decidamos que baje en Navidad y ya no hay ni que preocuparse del concierto.

—Me sentiría menos preocupado por un lado si refunfuñara en tu casa y no en la de Deutschland —confiesa.

—Entonces no te va a quedar más remedio que ayudarla y enseñarle a comportarse en un concierto.

Suiza le mira porque eso tiene otra implicación que es un "no quiero que no vayas", sonríe un poquito.

—Creo que voy a llevarla con Frau Luthi para Navidades.

—¿Se llevan bien? —levanta las cejas.

—No se conocen y sospecho que van a MATARSE, pero si dejo a mutter en la montaña voy a pasarme todo el invierno sin poder ir por ella por la nieve y las dos juntas al menos podrán sobrevivir a una altura más conveniente.

—Creo que sería bueno que fueras por ella cuanto antes y le comentaras todos tus planes.

—Ir por ella desde ahora... Frau Luthi va a matarme. Quizás pueda ir mañana y llevarme a Liechtenstein con una flauta o algo así para que toque un poco para ella.

—Liechtenstein me ha dicho que va a ir a visitar a Canadá y aunque sé de su virtuosismo, creo que no sería suficiente.

—Liechtenstein WAS?!

—Me parece un momento adecuado, puesto que tú tampoco vas a estar en casa.

—Pero como que va a irse... ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué? ¿Con permiso de quién?

—Con tu permiso de padre sobre protector y carcelero por lo visto... Me parece un buen momento para que pase unos días, quizás sea más fácil convencerla entonces que no vaya para Navidad —Austria es tan hábil para manejarle...

—¿¡Qué no vaya para Navidad?! ¿Cómo qué... Was? ¡¿Quiere irse con ESE para navidad?! —casi se le salen los ojos.

—Podría apostar que te va a pedir para pasar con él al menos una de las fiestas... pero quizás podamos convencerle a él de venir en vez de al revés ya que ella habrá ido ahora.

—Pero es que... Nein! —se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque deteeeeesta que vaya con él a hacer sepa dios... De hecho más bien, a hacer SABE MUY BIEN QUÉ, un montón de guarradas y cosas—. ¡No va a irse con él! ¿Dónde pasa la Navidad?

—Creo que él la pasa en casa de England.

—¿Y cuándo pretende irse? ¿Mañana?

—No creo que eso sea importante, puesto que creo que deberías ir a por tu madre esta misma tarde.

Suiza parpadea porque suele requerir preparación psicológica y mental para ir con su madre.

—Pero hoy estás tú aquí.

—Exacto. Por eso es hoy que deberías ir, ¿quién va a enseñarle si no?

—¿Vas a venir tu conmigo por mi madre?

—Más bien preferiría que le trajeras aquí.

El helvético se revuelve un poquito.

—Algo me dice que hay algo que no sé, pero bueno... Si vas a ayudarme a que se comporte en año nuevo —toma aire —, iré por ella hoy en la tarde.

—¿Y qué hay de Liechtenstein?

—Ya podría Liechtenstein venir a decirme que pretende largarse de casa en lugar de mandarte de emisario... Tú como sabes que va a irse, ¿eh? Un día de estos vas a venirme a decir que ya se mudó a vivir con ESE.

—Ah, nein, nein, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Ella debe decírtelo, sólo te prevengo antes de que montes en cólera.

—Jum! —se cruza de brazos—, pues que se largue si eso es lo que quiere.

—Bien, puede que si vaya contigo —sonríe mirándole de reojo. El rubio levanta las cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Supongo que para tener que ir a casa y luego volver...

El helvético sonríe un poco porque habitualmente que diga que va a ir a caminar con él en la montaña le ilusiona.

—Bien, vamos entonces... Prepararé algo de comer para llevar y te traeré unas mejores botas, ¿vale? —propone levantándose.

—Habla con Liechtenstein, pero te aseguro que con lo que le gustan a tu madre las personas ya tendrá más que de sobras conmigo —asegura Austria.

—A ti va a odiarte, pero más va a odiarme a mí por estar contigo... Le he dicho que no estamos... así como... Bueno, Ehm... sólo para tranquilizarla y... ¿No dices que Liechtenstein va a irse con Canadá?

—Igual tienes que ser tú quien le diga a ella.

—Ja, ja... Si no me tienes que decir, voy a hablar con ella —mira su reloj—. Salida en cuarenta minutos.

—Bien —suspira.

—Was? —le mira de reojo.

—Nein —niega.

—¿Todo bien?

—Como te he dicho, me preocupa.

—Ahora hablamos de esto en el camino —propone llevando su taza a la cocina.

El moreno asiente.

* * *

><p><em>El ausui se cuela por los descosidos... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Suena el teléfono de Roma la mañana siguiente y contesta Egipto subiéndose por encima de él, mientras ronca.

—¿Si?

—Ehhh... Égypte? —saluda Francia sorprendido.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—France, el hijo del tractor que tienes roncando junto a ti.

—Ah, sí... —le mira sonriendo y le acaricia un poco el pelo del pecho, sonriendo—. Está dormido aun.

—Eso es lo que oigo... Asumo que terminaron agotados anoche —suelta una risita cómplice.

—Bastante, sí. No estoy segura de que si le despierto quiera hablar contigo enseguida, porque no vuelves a llamar de aquí a una hora, ¿eh, bonito?

—Bien, cherie, s'il vous plait... que me llame después de hacerte el amor en la mañana mejor, ¿bien?

—Bien, le diré que te llame.

—Merci... Pásenlo bien. ¡Te mando un beso! —le cuelga y suena el teléfono de España porque Francia quiere hablar con alguien, que contesta con voz de completamente dormido.

—¿Uh?

—Espagne, cher! —creo que se despertaron súper tempranito.

—Uuuh, tío... —rueda sobre Romano, que protesta.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta el francés sabiendo que está medio dormido.

—Sobadísimo... ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? —ojos cerrados... en Inglaterra es una hora antes.

—Las nueve —no aclara para quien y sonríe—. Sal de la cama y despierta que necesito tu ayuda en algo delicado.

—Las nueveeeee —protesta frotándose los ojos.

—Callaaaa —protesta Romano abrazándole un poco.

—Tenemos un problema de esos...

—Oh... —bosteza y abraza a Romanito de vuelta porque pretendía ir para no despertarle, pero ahora no se va.

—¿Ya estás bastante despierto? ¿O tú también pretendes tener sexo con Romanito y me vas a mandar a la merde?

—Oh... eso estaría bien —se estira y le acaricia la espalda. Romano se le repega un poco y le respira encima protestando otra vez.

—Vaya, ¿estaría bien? Fantastique! —sarcasmo.

—Pues sí, ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que vengas... Estoy en casa de Angleterre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —parpadea y se tensa.

—Papa tuvo la brillante idea de que quería venir aquí a ver no sólo a Angleterre sino a todos los hijos de Britannia.

—¿Eh?

—Así que Britania habló a Angleterre... Y el hablo con Ireland, quien habló con... Ecosse —hace una pausa dramática.

—¿Ajá? —bosteza de nuevo, medio enterado.

—Fui a verle. No me estás haciendo caso realmente... ¿Me hablas ahora que despiertes?

—Es que Romanito me está abrazando —susurra. Francia sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo...? Bola de... Wankers!

—¿Tú no estás con Inglaterra? Pues... ¡ve tú también!

—Como si no se me hubiera ocurrido ya... Vaaaaaale, háblame al rato —se ríe.

—Seguro que ya lo has hecho y por eso llamas.

—Desde luego... Se está duchando —sonríe.

—Ya no eres lo que eras, seguro acabaste súper rápido, aunque quien no se corta el rollo con esas cejas.

—¿Perdóname? No tienes NI idea de lo que estás diciendo, ni acabo rápido ni me corto nada con ningunas cejas —se ríe—, podría ir ahora mismo a buscarle otra vez.

—¿Y? Seguro ni se le levanta.

—Estás hablando por hablar... ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que se le levante? Tú eres el que con trabajo consigues que te abrace y te das por bien servido... Yo te voy ganando ya por una vez.

—Ni siquiera tengo que ir, está aquí conmigo.

—Sólo te abraza porque está dormido.

—Lo que tú digas, no soy yo el que ya ha acabado... quizás no acabe hasta el mediodía.

—Ja, ya quisieras... Si nunca empiezas puede que no acabes nunca.

—Empezaré cuando me cuelgues.

—Te llevo una hora entera de ventaja...—se levanta—, casi te apuesto que vas a oírle gritar hasta allá.

—Siendo que tú ya has acabado, sí serán tus gritos, del asco.

—De imaginarte a ti, violando a romanito que se niega.

—Insisto, es decir, no tienes que sacrificarte porque yo te esté retando...

—¿Deja en paz a mi marido, quieres?

España se ríe.

—¿Me hablas ya seas cuando termines o si no consigues que pase?

—Cuando termine, aprovecha el tiempo que te sobre a ti para preparar un buen cocido a fuego lento.

—Al único que voy a cocer a fuego lento es a Angleterre... Si no te contesto es por eso.

—Eso ya lo veremos...

—Seguro te dará tiempo de ver todo lo que quieras... Si ni siquiera empiezas...

—Mmmm... Cállate —susurra romano poniéndole una mano en la boca al español.

España sonríe y le cuelga a Francia, que toma el picaporte y entreabre la puerta.

—Al fin, bastardo —protesta romano poniéndose boca abajo.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre hay tiempo para que los dos monstruos de Roma hagan de las suyas ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	18. Chapter 18

Suena el teléfono de Francia, que está lavándose los dientes con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras Inglaterra apenas termina de vestirse. Bueno, el francés escucha lejanamente la marsellesa y sale del baño aún en traje de Adán.

—Es Espagne...

Inglaterra está vistiéndose refunfuñando algo sin poder dejar de sonreír, de espaldas.

—Alloooooo —saluda el francés al teléfono, acostándose en la cama boca arriba, tocando un poco a Inglaterra con la mano.

—Ave! —saluda Roma mientras Inglaterra pega un salto separándose.

—Oh! Papa! —Francia sonríe un poco picado de que no sea España.

—¿Qué pasa? Me ha dicho Egipto que has llamado...

—Me sorprendió que contestara ELLA.

—Ah... ¿porqué? Estaba conmigo... ¿Te dijo algo? —sabe cómo se las gasta Egipto en general.

—Non, fue muy cariñosa... Pero dada la evolución de los hechos del día pensaba que no contestaría justamente... Ella.

—Oh —levanta las cejas porque Egipto y cariñosa en la misma frase da como miedo. Se muerde el labio a ver si van a estar premonstruales. Literalmente, premOnstruales. Chiste interno entre él y Germania, que no se entere NADIE. Corre a mirar en el calendario que hay en la cocina.

—Estoy un poco preocupado... No hemos hecho ningún avance aún con lo de vernos en Navidad... Pero me quedé pensando en tu presencia con los hermanos de Angleterre...

—Mjm... —oh cieloscieloscielos si están premonstruales, corre a ver si hay chocolate.

—¿Has pensado que realmente podrían atacarte?

—Estoy seguro de que van a hacerlo —¡El bote está vacío!

—Son tres... Bestias y están enfadados contigo aún.

—No son tres, mi vida, son cuarto... Y van a degollarme vivo.

—¿Y... te da igual? No creo que yo pueda hacer mucho por ti hoy por hoy...

—Pues no me da igual, voy a ir a por chocolate ahora mismo y a rezar a cualquier dios que se apiade de mi alma.

Francia parpadea.

—¿Chocolate?

—Eso... me lo contó una alumna y tiene razón... no palia los efectos, pero al menos se calman.

—¿De qué me estás hablando, papa?

—¡De Egipto! ¡Y las demás!

—ROMIIIIII —grita helena a lo lejos mucho menos suave que de costumbre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Égypte con esto? ¡No me estás oyendo!

—Merda! Merda! Merda! Finge que no estoy, no estoy en casa, no le digas que me has visto —rápidamente toma su cartera, susurrando y se acerca a la ventana, abriéndola.

—Quoi? ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo que pasa...

—ROOOOOMMMIIIIIIIII!

Pero, nooo, claro él tenía que elegir el cuarto con él balcón con vistas a toda la ciudad desde el que es IMPOSIBLE descolgarse.

—Franciae, mi vida, te quiero mucho, pero ahora necesito chocolate con urgencia. Si algo llegara a pasarme... por favor, recuérdame como en los días de gloria del pasado —el DRAMA.

—¿Pero de quoi me estás hablando? ¿Chocolate? ¿Es para Britania por dormir con Égypte? ¿Esa que grita es... Helenita?

—A ti puedo decírtelo, porque eres un hombre... pero no lo digas, es por la... —tiene miedo hasta de decirlo en voz alta porque siempre que la menciona cuando están en este estado quieren arrancarle los ojos y son especialmente sensibles a oírle decirlo, por algún motivo, como si les afectara también al oído.

Francia sigue con cara de dafaq pensando que su padre quizás se volvió un poco loco.

—Regla... —susurra—. Tengo que mandarle un correo a Germaniae, ¿Puedes llamarle a la universidad? Diles que le digan que hay un ejército rojo invadiendo las tierras del sur, lo entenderá.

Francia levanta una ceja y se ríe un poco.

—La regla... hablas de... iugh! Papa! ¡¿Qué demonios me importa eso!? —Protesta y se gira a Inglaterra, decidido a compartir la incomodidad—. A tu madre le va a venir la regla pronto...

Inglaterra le mira con cara de circunstancias y hace un gesto de asco y protesta, tapándose lo oídos y apretando los ojos.

—Ellas son las que parecen demonios sacados del averno, por eso necesito el chocolate —se acerca a la puerta y la entreabre mirando a ver si puede escaparse sin que le vean.

—Gracias por traumatizarnos a todos, papa...

—ROMI! ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME Y VEN! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ, TU COCHE ESTÁ AFUERA! —insiste Helena a gritos.

—Merdamerdamerdamerda.

—Bien, papa... te dejo con tus demonios sacados del averno —ojos en blanco.

—Anda, hazle un favor a tu viejo padre y llama a Helena y dile que está muy guapa... eso la distraerá unos instantes para que pueda salir corriendo.

Francia suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—¡Vaaaale, le hablaré, pero como me metas en un lío!

—Non, non! Mejor no, porque luego cuando vuelva estará aun más enfadada —se muerde el labio—. Te quiero mucho mi vida, se feliz... avisa a Germaniae que se salve él. Tengo que dejarte.

—Adieu, papa... También te quiero mucho, intentaré avisarle a Germania...

—He-Helenita... —sonrisa aterrorizado saliendo del cuarto mientras pica botones sin conseguir colgar—. ¿Me llamabas? ¿Has visto lo guapa que estás hoy?

Francia se queda escuchando unos segundos.

—¡¿Has visto... HAS VISTO lo que pasó con mi vestido?! —pregunta medio en un chillidito.

—I-Iba a... salir a la calle a... por unas cosas y... a la Universidad y... —lejos muy muy lejos unos días.

—Ya, claro... largarte. ¿Y dónde estabas anoche, eh? Te busqué, porque necesitaba hablar contigo... —voz de DRAMA.

—Es una bendición que seas un hombre... ¿sabes? —susurra Francia para Inglaterra tapando la bocina.

—What? —Inglaterra le mira sin entender

—Pero... si estaba aquí, fuiste tú la que salió con Germaniae a ver a no sé quién, yo cené con Egipto y Britaniae.

—Me mueroooooo —la voz de Galia suena desde algún lugar cercano mientras se retuerce.

—Claro, ¡Y cuando volví no estabas! —insiste Helena empezando a llorar, acercándose al romano para abrazarle.

—Papa... van a matarlo una horda de mujeres sobre hormonadas —Francia sonríe medio malignillo.

Roma vacila un poco sin tener NI IDEA de qué hacer, decide abrazarla suavemente.

—Uh... estrógenos —Inglaterra hace cara de asco—. Seguro que my mother les hace algún hechizo o algo, debe ponerse como una fiera.

—Y son CUATRO, juntas... todas contra ÉL —pone el altavoz para que Inglaterra oiga.

—Pues tuviera una sola no le pasarían esas cosas... aunque yo no me trago eso de que se les sincroniza —Inglaterra que lo más que ha convivido con una mujer fue con su madre... y luego Seychelles.

—¡ESTOY HAAARTA DE VIVIR AQUÍ, ME REGRESO CON ENGLAND! —grita Britania, que acaba de despertarse, cuando no le sale agua caliente de la regadera.

—Venga, mi amor, no pasa nada... ya estoy aquí, ¿qué necesitas? —Pregunta Roma lo más dulce que puede sin dejar de abrazar a Helena... y se mete un susto con ella apretando demasiado a la griega.

Inglaterra se queda pálido. Helena sigue llorando como magdalena sobre roma.

—Mon dieu... sólo nos falta eso. No creo que Papa la mande a vivir para acá, pero no sé cómo no se matan ellas entre sí. Yo solía salir CORRIENDO con Belgique.

—ME MUERO ME MUEROOOOOOOOO —chilla Galia.

—¡DEJA DE CHILLAR PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDA! —se oye a Egipto gritarle a Galia y luego se mete automáticamente a llorar a su cuarto, con ella mientras. Roma sigue ahí en medio REZANDO POR SU ALMA.

—SHUT THE HELL UP! ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA! —grita Britania.

—Ahh... papa fue un buen hombre...

—My God, no se lo desearía ni... nah, bueno a ti sí —comenta a Inglaterra y sonríe.

—¿A mí sí? ¿Y yo qué hice? —pregunta acercándose a él con los brazos extendidos.

—Ser my worst enemy.

—Your beloved worst enemy —se ríe acercándose a él para darle un beso.

* * *

><p><em>¡Me encanta este capítulo con los Ancient! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición! y recuerda que la publicación diaria va a sufrir un parón hasta la semana que viene con motivo de ¡vacaciones! pero volveremos, de verdad, solo son unos días.<em>


	19. Chapter 19

Inglaterra hace gestos con las manos para que se separe.

—Voy a decirle a Espagne que nos veamos más tarde en el aeropuerto... quizás deberías prestarme un coche.

—WHAT?

—Para ir a ver a Sco... Écosse.

El británico frunce el ceño, porque prefiere no dejarle un coche... pero luego piensa en su hermano viendo llegar a SU MARIDO con SU COCHE...

—Me parece estúpido que tengas dos coches aquí estacionados y yo vaya a rentar uno —protesta Francia haciendo los ojos en blanco al verle el ceño fruncido.

—Es que... —vacila.

—Quoi?

—¿Cuál quieres llevarte? —le mira nerviosito.

—¿Vas a prestarme el Rolls? ¿A mí? —Sonríe de lado—, no te creo.

—¡No quiero prestártelo! Seguro lo rompes o lo estropeas o... no sabes ni poner las marchas adecuadamente y... —pero has tenido sexo maravilloso conmigo dos veces esta mañana y te odio por ello malditocabrónmanipuladorconsuerte.

Francia sonríe mirándole intensamente con ojitos de amor.

—Como lo rayes siquiera, como sólo sea una... nada, ¡Como le pase LO MÁS MÍNIMO te voy a colgar de los huevos desde el Big Ben hasta que lo arreglen!

El galo sonríe muuuuuuucho más.

—Vas a tocarme los huevos si lo rayo... ¡Cher, eso es un mal incentivo para cuidarlo!

—¡VOY A COLGARTE! ¡Del London eye que es más alto!

—No voy a hacerle naaaaada, nunca he rayado los míos—asegura tranquilamente —, además pase lo que pase seguro tienes el mejor seguro del mundo.

—¡Aun así! Y NADA de dejárselo a Spain... ¡NI A SCOTLAND! ¡NI A NADIE!

—Naaada de dejárselo a naaadie —asegura aun con su enoooorme sonrisa, porque el que le preste el coche y el ROLLS, es realmente un milagro—, vale no te preocupes... nadie va a querer conducirlo.

—TODOS van a querer conducirlo. ¡Tú no se lo dejes a nadie! ¡Y vas a ponerte los guantes!

—¿Discúlpame? ¿Guantes? ¿Por? —levanta una ceja.

—Porque el rolls se conduce con guantes y ahora llama a Spain a ver si me lo ahorro.

—Non, no voy a hablarle yo, voy a esperar a que me hable él porque estaba molestándome con que tus cejas no se qué y que no podíamos hacer el amour por suficiente tiempo y no sé qué. Ahora me habla él.

—¡No le hables de esas cosas!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Si me dice que no me la levantas le digo "ah, sí es verdad, sus cejas no me atraen"?

—¿Pero por qué habláis de esas cosas? —no sé porque esta tan frustrado e histérico, en serio.

—Pero no es tan grave, le dije que no era verdad... —aclara—. Tu virilidad no quedó en duda, cher.

—FRANCE!

—¡De verdad no sé porque tanto escándalo! ¿¡Qué prefieres que le diga?! Además, seguro tú hablas con... Yo qué sé, Suisse... De esas cosas. ¿Me dirás que no sabes si Autriche es o no bueno en la cama?

—Of course... —se detiene a sí mismo y su escándalo. Francia le mira con media sonrisa—. Pero no por Switzerland.

—¿Ah, non? ¿Espagne te contó?

—¡No! ¡Yo!

—Tu quoi?

—Yo lo sé... —sonríe confiado—. Una vez. Juré no contarlo NUNCA.

—No es verdad —frunce un poco el ceño y le mira—. Estas inventándote eso por este asunto de Écosse.

Niega con un sonido nasal.

—¿Por qué habrías tú de compartir la intimidad con Autriche? No creo que te interese... Ni que le intereses —le mira fijamente.

—Juré no contarlo —se encoge de hombros y se va hacia la puerta del cuarto.

El galo se revuelve incómodo con esto, sin quererle creer porque además está el maldito hecho de que él nunca pudo acostarse con él, que le jode.

—¿Cuándo?

—Durante la guerra de sucesión, estábamos en el mismo bando contra Spain, Prussia and you —sale.

—¿Y qué? De ahí a acostarte con él... —murmura incrédulo

—Juré no contarlo —repite yendo a la cocina, porque tiene hambre.

—¡No me jodas, Angleterre! —protesta apretando los ojos, abriendo el armario para vestirse, sin dejar de pensar en ello. Era posible... Claro que era posible. Y no tenía NINGÚN derecho de reclamarlo, pero... ¡Pero! Baja a la cocina unos pocos minutos más tarde para su costumbre—. ¿Y... vas a contarme? —pregunta abriendo la puerta del refrigerador, casual.

—Ya te he dicho que juré no hacerlo —responde mientras prepara el té.

—Pues has roto ya tu juramento... Ya me has contado tu "oscuro secreto", Non?

—What? NO! ¡No es lo mismo mencionarlo que contártelo!

—Es exactamente lo mismo considerando que la idea era que no se enterara nadie... Si ya has roto tu promesa sólo por joderme, ¿podemos concluir que no hay mejor manera de joderme que contándome los detalles sórdidos del sexo asombroso con él, non? —pregunta con la cabeza adentro del refrigerador.

—No te voy a... ¿Quieres detalles sórdidos? —se pone nervioso pensando en sus historias eróticas y en a ver qué cojones puede inventarse.

La verdad, la verdad... no los quiere y está a punto de vomitar en el refrigerador, porque por más injusto que sea, Francia es sumamente celoso del inglés.

—Claro, cher... qué sería el mundo sin detalles sórdidos sobre las aventuras sexuales de mon... —pausita—, frére...

El británico traga saliva y se sonroja, aun trasteando con la tetera y las tazas.

—Es decir, es lo que querías, non? Molestarme...

—Well... yes... but...

—Oui? ¿Ahora me dirás que te da vergüenza?

—No, I mean... I just... I mean... no quería molestarte, estoy hablando en serio, sólo para que no digas cosas que no son.

—Me estás diciendo que sabes de cierto que Autriche es... aceptablemente bueno en la cama porque te acostaste con él en la guerra de secesión... —aclara lentamente, sonriendo con esa sonrisita de "has conseguido molestarme"—, solo por aclararme las cosas, no para molestarme.

—Yes —sonríe nervioso.

—Ya... pues aclárame bien, porque sigo sin estar seguro de que Autriche sea bueno en la cama —se cruza de brazos.

—Pues... fue... ya te he dicho, fue en esa época y... —sirve las tazas pensando que tampoco quiere se enfade demasiado, nervioso.

—¿Y? ¿Los dos tenían interés en que alguien les calentara la cama? ¿De verdad me estás hablando del mismo Autriche que yo conozco? —pregunta levantando una ceja y acercándose al inglés.

—No... No, en realidad... fue un... pago —aprieta los ojos porque esa historia sonaba mejor en su cabeza.

Las cejas de Francia se cuelgan en la lámpara del techo.

—Prostitución... fantastique. Justo una de esas historias que suenan completamente austriacas... ¿Qué me dijiste la última vez de él? ¿Que era todo un caballero?

—Bueno, es que yo no quería pagarle con dinero, porque revisaban muy de cerca todas mis cuentas —bien, bien, lo estás arreglando.

—Así que decidiste, por qué no... Hacerle un favor sexual. Reitero, prostitución —insiste mirándole fijamente—, y Autriche... que casi no le gusta el dinero, decidió hacer una cosa tan a su nivel como recibir un favor sexual tuyo.

—Es que no hubo más opción, ¡no había forma de llegar a un acuerdo! —aprieta los ojos.

—Así que decidieron, por qué no... Acostarse y llegar a un acuerdo mientras tú le chupabas la... —pueden detenerle... *por favor*

—France!

—¡Pues es lo que me estás diciendo! Mira que luego se quejan de mí, no recuerdo nunca haberme prostituido. ¿Y qué vas a decirme? ¿Te lo tiraste tú? ¿Pensó en Suisse mientras lo hacían?

—¡Pues no creerás que fue porque me gusta o algo! —le chilla porque por eso justo lo ha dicho.

Francia levanta las cejas con el chillido mirándole fijamente porque eso ha sonado tsundere. Inglaterra le mira fijamente.

—Pues puedes irte con Autriche, a mi no me importa —murmura tomando su taza y dándole un trago, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no sonar justamente así como está sonando.

—WHAT THE HELL?

—Tú empezaste —responde y es que está teeeeeeenso, Inglaterra... teeeenso.

—¡No! ¡Tú empezaste! ¡No le cuentes esas cosas a Spain!

—¡Yo hablaba de cosas NUESTRAS, tu hablabas de acostarte con AUTRICHE! —chilla un poquito.

—¡ES QUE SON ESAS LAS QUE NO QUIERO QUE CUENTES!

—Además, ni siquiera he contado nada especial más allá de que me gustas y esas cosas... que de hecho puesto como lo estás poniendo es como un perfecto incentivo para... —bufidito—, ¿vas a contarme tu historia con Autriche o no?

—Pues es que no dejas de...

El francés toma aire y lo suelta lentamente, contando hasta diez mentalmente.

—Perdona si mi actitud no está siendo la correcta —sisea tomando taza y plato para irse a sentar a la sala.

Inglaterra toma su taza y corretea tras él.

—Entonces... ya vas a contarme cómo es que fue esa vez tan... "maravillosa" con Autriche. Fuera de la prostitución...

—¡No fue prostitución!

—Es una especie de prostitución —pone la mesa elegantemente en la mesita de la sala y se sienta, cruzando una pierna y levantando la barbilla, lo más dignamente posible.

—No es prostitución, es un acuerdo entre caballeros del que además juramos no hablar.

—Acuerdo entre caballeros... fantastique. Yo he hecho muchos de esos acuerdos a lo largo de mi vida...

—Entonces sí te has prostituido —frunce el ceño... Inglateeeerrra escucha lo que dices.

—Si te... oyes, ¿verdad? —pregunta mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. Acabas de aceptar que te has prostituido con Autriche... Mon dieu, justo cuando no pensé que pudieras caer más bajo.

—¡No lo he aceptado! ¡Tú has dicho!

—Tú has dicho que es prostitución.

—¡Porque tú has dicho!

—¿Cuántas horas más vamos a darle vueltas a este asunto de si es o no prostitución? —Pregunta levantando una ceja—, ¿Vas a contarme cómo es que Autriche te metió el... pilin en tu culito o non?

Aprieta los ojos verdes y se cubre la cara con la mano, mientras sujeta la taza de té... le da un buen sorbo pensando que quiere Ginebra.

—Fantasías de Autriche en la mañana... qué mejor manera de agradecerle a tu marido el sexo matutino... —refunfuña, sí Inglaterra... mira lo que logras.

—¡No son fantasías!

Aprieta los ojos azules otra vez con el segundo chillido tsundere de la tarde.

—Esto es jugar sucio, ¿sabes?

—What?

—Yo no voy diciéndote quién me gusta y quién no de una manera TAN cínica.

—¡Yo no te estoy diciendo quién me gusta!

—Non, estás chillando que no lo ha... —se muerde el labio, riñéndose a si mismo mientras cruza los brazos y fulmina a Inglaterra.

—¡Eres un drama!

—Ah, ¡Además me llamas un drama!

—¡Pues es que lo eres!

—Non, créeme que si estuviera haciendo drama por esto ya me habría ido —asegura el muy dramático—, en vez de pedirte los detalles que aún no me das. ¿Se besuquearon a la luz de la luna?

—No... —aprieta los ojos pensando en decirle que se lo ha inventado.

—¡Entonces cuéntame antes de que empiece a inventarme cosas peores! ¿Quién penetró a quién? ¿Qué hicieron una vez terminado? ¿Compartieron la cama? Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que se dieron la mano y tu nunca te has sonrojado a su alrededor —acusa entrecerrando los ojos.

—What the hell! —se sonroja ahora, y Francia bufa con el sonrojo.

—¿Vas a contarme o no?

Inglaterra se lo piensa, porque además tiene que ir a ver a Escocia hoy, con España y si se enfada mucho quizás... Francia sigue mirándole.

—No, creo que no...

El francés le fulmina, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Bien —responde fríamente.

—Me lo he inventado, ¿vale? —aprieta los ojos. Francia parpadea otra vez, lentamente—. Sí, estaba intentado molestarte porque tú siempre me molestas y le dices todas mis cosas a Spain.

El galo sonríe un poquito de lado sin dejar de mirarle.

—No le digo todas tus cosas a Espagne —asegura cambiando por completo el tono de voz—, de hecho no lo creerás pero te defiendo bastante.

—Pero siempre le cuentas lo que... NO HACEMOS.

—Si acaso, le presumo las cosas que hago contigo, porque él me pica diciéndome que tus cejas no son sensuales y que sólo lo hacemos por un minuto y cosas así —ya, claro... no le cuentas nunca ningúuuuuuuun detalle.

Los ojos verdes le fulminan, sonrojadito. El francés se acerca a él, quitándole la taza de la mano y poniéndola en la mesita de centro, antes de echársele encima y abrazarle.

—Waaaaah!

Francia sonríe haciéndose un poco bolita a su alrededor y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.

—Lo siento.

—Nooo! ¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Suéltameeee! —protesta empujándole un poquito.

—Non, hablo en serio... lo siento. Realmente es asqueroso escuchar sobre ese tipo de hazañas de alguien más, y tú llevas toda la vida escuchando las mías.

El británico le mira mitad carita de desconsuelo, mitad avergonzado, mitad sonriendo porque YA ERA HORA QUE SE DIERA CUENTA.

El galo levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla, acercándose a él para besitooooo, que se revuelve un poquito, pero no se aparta.

—Eres un tonto... —susurra en cuanto se separa, acurrucándose encima de él.

—¡Tú echaste a perder mi historia! ¡Eres más tonto!

—¿Qué historia ibas a contarme? —pregunta ahora si curioso, porque sinceramente la fantasía le viene mucho mejor que una historia real.

—¡Ninguna!

—Venga, ¡Ahora cuéntamela! Era una... fría tarde de invierno y tú fuiste a buscar a Autriche por los pasillos del palacio y te lo encontraste toqueteándose en la sala mirando el fuego y pensando en... ¿ti?

—Of course not! —aprieta los ojos, pensando que no sabe cuando era peor, si cuando estaba enfadado o cuando está curioso.

—De hecho es más probable que Autriche fuera a buscarte a ti y te encontrara meneándotela pensando en mí —se ríe un poquito abrazándole con fuerza para que no se le ponga histérico.

Se pone histérico. Automático.

—¡Es broma, es broooma!

—You're a bloody wanker!

—Oui, no voy a negarlo... —besito en el cuello, gran sonrisa.

—¡Tonto! ¡No estés orgulloso! —sonríe igual, dejándose, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cara.

—Sí que estoy completamente orgulloso de ello, mon amour... me ha tomado AÑOS adquirir ese título irrevocable de "el BLOODY WANKER".

* * *

><p><em>Para que luego digan que no existe el amor verdadero... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

Entonces suena el teléfono de casa de Inglaterra. Francia se acurruca y el inglés se mueve para contestar.

—Como me saltes con que te tienes que ir a trabajar, te advierto que revisaré tooooda tu casa en tu ausencia.

—Es Spain —se lo pasa.

—Ohh... mira quien nos interrumpe... —sonríe tomando el teléfono—. Ah... Allò?, ¿Tan pronto terminas, cher?

—¡Holaaa! Nah, es que se nos han acabado los condones y Romanito ha ido a comprar.

—Ya, claro... como me imagino a Romanito yendo a comprar condones para ti...

—Pues así es.

—Lo habrás drogado, me imagino... además será una pena porque no va a poder usarlos... —se ríe.

—Eso será lo que necesitas hacer tú.

— ¿Usarlos? Oui, puede que me pase toda la tarde en eso... —le cierra un ojo a Inglaterra—, en lo que tu vienes para acá.

— ¿Venir?

—Oui, van seis veces que te lo digo, cher... ¿me oíste en la mañana?

—No...

Francia niega con la cabeza recargándose mejor en Inglaterra.

—Tengo un problema.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunta España e Inglaterra recupera su taza de té

—Tengo un problema con... —silencio de esos que quieren decir algo—. Écosse.

—Oh, tío, ¿otra vez?

Francia carraspea con esa pregunta así puesta.

—Non, no es lo que crees.

— ¿Entonces?

Los ojos azules miran a Inglaterra de reojo, se acerca a él, le da un beso rápido en la mejilla con su correspondiente "je t'aime" y se levanta.

—Todo empieza con papa convenciendo a Britania de que venga aquí a ver a sus hijos...

El inglés se queda desayunando.

—A ver a sus hijos, ¿para qué?

—Papa quiere saber si alguno es multiorgásmico como aparentemente es Britania —responde saliendo al jardincito.

—Ah, sí, lo dijo cuando estábamos ahí.

—Bien, pues eso... está a punto de echarnos a perder la navidad. Britania le habló a Angleterre... Angleterre habló con Irlande, Irlande con Écosse... y él decidió que quería ir justamente en Navidad, y sabes cómo pasamos navidad nosotros...

—Pues decidle a Escocia que en Navidad no.

—Eso es... lo que intente hacer yendo allá... —tonillo culpable.

—Fuiste...

—Oui, fui a verle.

— ¿Y?

—Pues al parecer ya le había dicho Irlande que estoy... ESTOY con Angleterre, yo terminé completamente del lado, pues... de Angleterre y después de algunos puntos desagradables terminé yéndome de ahí sin arreglarlo.

—Aja...

—Quiero presentarle a alguien.

— ¿A quién?

— ¿Te lo quieres tirar?

— ¿Yo? No, gracias.

Francia se ríe.

—No te arrepentirías si lo hicieras bien, pero bueh... No te histerices, ¿vale?

—Aja...

—Bien... Creo que podríamos presentarle a Belgique.

—¿QUÉ?

—Belgique —repite como si España fuera idiota.

—Belbel? MI Belbel? ¿NUESTRA Belgiquita con el pelirrojo chupapuros borde INGLÉS?

—Si le llamas inglés va a arrancarte la cabeza.

—Inglés, británico, eso da lo mismo, ¡Todos son iguales!

—Aún así no va a gustarle que le llames inglés... Pero bueno, Oui... Hablo de nuestra Belbel.

—Franciaaaaaaa, es un cabrón malhablado frío y sin corazóooon —lloriquea España.

—Oui, es un cabrón. Perfecta pareja para una cabrona como ella. ¡A mí no me cuentas!

—Ella no es una cabrona, ¡es una buena chica dulce y cariñosa!

—Él es un poco bestia, sarcástico y complicado a veces, pero puede ser amable y suave cuando se requiere.

—No le va a gustar, ¡Ella no está loca! Solo a ti te gustan los británicos.

—A papa también le gustan...

—A Papá mientras se mueva...

—Seh, bueno... Ya lo sé. Pero aún así, creo que Écosse podría gustarle a ella. De hecho en alguna medida me parece más difícil que ella le guste a él.

—Que va a no gustarle, si es súper bonita —papá gallina.

—Además es mujer...

—¿Y? ¿Es tan gay como el otro?

—Creería yo que... Lo es un poco menos, no le encanta estar del lado receptor... Aunque conmigo se dejaba.

—¡Pues más motivo para que ella le guste!

—Bien, por eso mismo creo que deberías traerla hoy mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Oui... Hoy que vas a acompañarme a verle.

—¿¡QUÉ?

—Te lo he diiiiiicho en la mañaaaaaana.

—Pero... ¿qué le vas a decir a ella?

—Eso... Voy a encargártelo a ti.

—No puedo decirle "mira Belbel, Francia y yo hemos decidido que vamos a liarte con un chico"

—Quizás deberías —se ríe.

—¡¿Y qué le vas a decir a él cuando lleguemos ahí?!

—Que pasaba por ahí... No sé. Espagneeee! De hecho me preocupa ir a verle en términos generales, pero creo que si sólo la invito al año nuevo, suponiendo que vaya, no va a hacerle mucho caso.

—Esto es más complicado, necesitamos una escusa... ¿que tantas veces se han visto?

—Écosse y Belgique? Eh... Pues algunas veces deben haberse visto, pero dudo mucho que tengan idea de quién es quién.

—Bien, eso nos deja que empecemos el tema desde cero.

—Lo sé... Aunque también sé que, bueno... Écosse no está en su mejor momento.

—Mmmm... ¿A qué vas a verle, solo para liarlo con ella?

—Ehh... —vacila—. También estoy preocupado.

—¿Preocupado?

—Oui, por él.

—¿Por?

—Creo que se quedó bastante triste después de que me fui... —Ejem... Lo que sea con tal de no decir "ah, necesito un objeto porque Inglaterra quiere hacer magia".

—Mmmm... Francia... ¿no sería mejor esperar unos días? Es decir, no creo que le haga gracia verte a ti ni a ella ni a nadie, no pensará que estás intentando... no sé ¿Darle un premio de consolación?

—¡No voy a decirle que pretendo presentarle a Belgique! Ella sólo estará ahí casualmente.

—¿Y se lo va a tragar? Claro, que es británico y de esas cosas no se empanan.

—Pues espero que se lo trague... No estoy seguro de que funcione en realidad, lo más seguro es que vaya muy mal, pero si es así no importa.

—¿Cómo que no importa?

—¿Tú confía en mí, quieres? ¿Vas a venir? Van a prestarme el Rolls.

—Pues... ¡NO JODAS!

—Oui —sonríe, porque aunque en si el coche no le hace tanta ilusión, le hace mucho que le envidien.

—¿ME LO DEJARÁS LLEVAR? ¿Qué le digo a Belbel entonces?

—Ya veremos lo de llevarlo... Dile que vamos a ver las... Auroras boreales.

—¿A Escocia? ¿Desde ahí se ven?

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber! En Écosse yo conozco... Los acantilados, el dragón que tiene tatuado en la espalda y su cama... Y su culo. Tiene un buen culo.

—Joder —se muere de la risa.

—Que no me oiga Angleterre que me mata —suelta entre risas también, mirando hacia la casa.

—Bueno... vale, a ver que dice... Romaaaa mira lo que dice Francia —ya se ha olvidado de que técnicamente ha ido por condones.

—Veo que ya regreso Romanito... ¡Mira qué casualidad!

—Ah... eso... bueh —se muere de risa igual, Francia se ríe también.

—Avísame cuando salgan...

—Pues no sé, después de comer, supongo, a ver si Bélgica no está liada con algo del parlamento.

—Bah, tu puedes convencerla. Dile que es conmigo y que, aunque no lo crea, no va Angleterre.

—Vale, vale —se sigue riendo.

—Salúdame a Romano y a su culo.

—Dos veces antes de llamar a Bélgica, de tus partes.

—¿Dos veces más? No te creo.

—Tres si sabe que me voy contigo un par de días.

—Sigo sin creerte. Es un mal alarde, cher... Con suerte tendrás una o le hablarás a Belbel en un par de semanas.

—Oye, tío, hablando de alardes... Prusia se va a enfadar si no le decimos de esto.

—Oh... Es verdad. Le hablo y le cuento.

—Valee.

—Te quieroooo.

—Y yo a tiiiii.

—Besos —que gay son...

—Pórtate mal —se despide colgando.

—¿Cuándo no? —se ríe apretando el botón de colgar, volviendo a la casa para contarle a Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Tiembla mundo... tiembla ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!... y decirnos que te parece la idea de Escocia con Bélgica.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Suiza mira a Austria que se ha quedado un poco atrás. Le espera paciente. Austria, que va de paseo, se pasa una mano por el pelo viendo el paisaje tranquilamente.

—¿Vas bien? ¿Cansado? —pregunta Suiza desesperantemente amable con el austriaco, como siempre.

—Nein por ahora, ya te pediré que me lleves —vale, Austria ya no tienes seis años.

—Que te lleve...

—Como siempre —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

Lo mismo pensó Suiza, que se desquicia además porque va muy lento, pero aún así... Va con él a la montaña. Austria + Montaña = Día perfecto de no ser porque han de ir con su madre. Se acerca un poco a él y le toma suavemente la mano, que se la da tranquilamente, pero no creo que corra más.

Suiza le acaricia un poco con el pulgar.

—¿Ves allá? Hacen una buena pista de salto —le señala.

—Podrías ir y competir algún día —propone.

—Compito todos los años.

—Entonces podrías invitarme a ver la competición.

Suiza se sonroja un poco acercándose a él lo bastante y justo cuando va lo suficientemente cerca como para que sea obvio que pretende darle un beso en la mejilla... Se arrepiente, sonrojándose más.

—Ehm... —se separa, tooooorpe—, ¿vas a decirme qué te preocupa de todo esto?

Le mira de reojo con su sonrisita, que no contribuye a que el sonrojo disminuya.

—Unas cuantas cosas... ¿Qué tengo que hacer con tu madre?

—Mmm... —Se rasca la frente—, pues ayudaría que no fueras tan pomposo, que no te quejarás de nada y trataras de ser lo más simple posible.

—Aja... eso ya lo imagino, supongo que nada de muestras de cariño contigo.

—Cual si hicieras tantas... —murmura—, en efecto, NINGUNA muestra de cariño. Pero tampoco me insultes, ni siquiera veladamente, ni me des órdenes ni instrucciones.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Ser lo menos tú que puedas, lo más parecido a ella... Y... Hacer lo que ella diga.

—Esto va a ser un desastre.

—Ya lo sé. Es... un desastre en general, no sabes lo difícil que es subir a verla.

—¿Y qué se supone que somos? ¿Amigos? ¿Colaboradores? ¿Hermanos? ¿Socios?

—No somos... Ni primos, ni colaboradores, ni hermanos, ni socios. No le hablo de ti y yo asumo que ella imagina que somos lo mismo que será ella con vater. O... Yo que sé, no lo sé.

—Asumes... Como sea contigo como tú eres con Liechtenstein, esto no va a ser sólo un desastre.

—¡Yo no soy nada con Liechtenstein!

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas y suspira.

—No sé si es o no como yo con ella, porque... Verás, ella murió mucho tiempo antes de que yo fuera ALGO con alguien más.

—Al menos tú la recuerdas.

—A ratos no sé si es mejor. Tu madre parece una princesa de un cuento.

—Agradecería que la llamaras Galia —porque yo no la reconozco como madre.

—Galia... Galia parece princesa de cuento —le aprieta un poquitito la mano delicadamente, reconociendo lo complicado que es el asunto "Galia".

—Eso no significa nada.

—Al menos puedes sentarte a hablar con ella sin que te grite todo el tiempo —valora.

—Y no estar seguro de que te escuche, por lo que he visto... creo que voy a quedarme callado y a dejar que hables tú con tu madre.

—Pensé que ya que venías podríamos decirle que... —sonroooojooo. Carraspea otra vez—. ¿Qué más te preocupa?

—¿Decirle qué? —le mira de reojo notando el sonrojo.

—Nein, Nein... Sólo estaba pensando en... Bueno, estas cosas que eventualmente va a enterarse porque es posible que... Sólo insinuarle... Hablábamos de lo que te preocupa.

El austriaco sonríe un poquito con eso. Suiza carraspea riñéndose a si mismo mentalmente.

—Puedes decirle lo que quieras —le aprieta un poquito la mano. El suizo otra vez se rasca la frente, nervioso.

—No falta mucho para llegar —confiesa cada vez caminando más lento, no queriendo llegar.

—Me preocupa... me preocupa Vater, me preocupa que venga con Rom y me preocupa que venga sin él. Me preocupa que tu madre esté, me preocupa que le haga algo a Galia...

—¿Que le haga algo a Galia? —levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Tu madre, si va con Vater... no sé como sea de celosa y Galia es bastante débil.

Suiza se detiene porque no había considerado siquiera remotamente esa opción.

—No vamos a estar en casa. Lo que más cela madre son sus tierras... Espero. No creo que sea celosa con Vater, y... Vater defendería a tu ma... Lia.

—No tengo ni idea de qué vaya a defender vater, pero aun suena más preocupante si es con Rom.

—Que mi madre... Ataque a... —se lleva una mano a la cara—. Les detesto. A todos les detesto.

—O que Rom intente algo con ella.

—Ja, justamente estaba pensando en eso —murmura y le mira de reojo—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

—Was?

—Que no sé cómo tratarla... O detenerla. Es un poco fiera.

—Creo que necesitas volver a vivir con ella un poco.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que eso significa, verdad? Si está mutter en casa...

—¿Ajá?

—Vamos a dormir en cuartos separados —murmura sonrojadito.

—¿No ibas a contarle?

—¡Aún así! —chilla y lo que pasa es que no se decide qué demonios hacer con su madre.

—Bien, entonces tú serás quien se vaya a otro cuarto después del sexo —sentencia y se sonroja un poquito.

—No tengo idea de si decirle, o que decirle o como decirle o po... —casi se ahoga, rojísimo —. ¡No digas esa palabraaaa!

—Sería bueno que te decidieras.

—¡Es que no sé! No sé sí va a odiarte, a lanzarme una flecha, dejar de llamarme hijo o... No sé.

—No hemos convivido mucho con ella y menos a solas.

—La casa está ahí... —susurra señalándola no mucho más arriba en la montaña—. Es decir, a unos cuantos metros, visible aún.

—Bien, vamos.

—¿Y qué vamos a decirle? —pregunta agobiadito el niño del chocolate antes de recordar que él es serio y un adulto y no se supone que deba tenerle miedo a su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decirle? —le mira de reojo.

—Vamos primero a ver cómo reacciona —murmura, apretándole un poco la mano instintivamente en uno de esos gestos de cuando eran pequeños.

Austria asiente y le aprieta un poco de vuelta. Suiza camina mirando fijamente la casita porque no está seguro siquiera de que esté adentro... Ya era bastante con que no hubiera flechas o lanzas siendo lanzadas hacia ellos.

Eso es porque te ha reconocido, te está espiando igual desde la ventana desde hace un buen rato. Además de la mano apretada, el de ojos verdes levanta la otra y le toma suavemente del antebrazo, caminando con paso más firme hacia la cabaña.

—Debe saber ya que estamos aquí... —indica el suizo pensando en voz alta.

El de anteojos le mira de reojo porque si no les ha disparado con nada, también es bueno.

—Quizás no le desagradas tanto como a mí, yo en otros tiempos ya te habría disparado... —parece ser una especie de broma.

—Qué bonito.

Camina en silencio hasta estar cerca de la puerta de la casa.

—Mutter!—Grita un poco Suiza para anunciar su llegada.

No sucede nada... pero las cabras deben balar detrás de la casita. Suiza sonríe un poco inevitablemente... Se acerca más a la puerta, soltando a Austria. Toca.

Antes de que pueda golpear por segunda vez, la puerta se abre de golpe. Suiza se queda con la mano en el aire y levanta las cejas.

Helvetia le fulmina.

—Hoy no es día de visita.

—Ya lo sé.

—No me has dicho que vendrías. ¿Quién traes a invadirnos? —mira a Austria con recelo.

—No te he dicho porque lo he decidido hoy, si me dejaras comprarte un teléfono... —suspira—. Y este es Österreich, vino conmigo.

—No quiero una cosa de esas que sólo hacen ruido y no sirven para nada —ella cree que hablas de relojes, porque los confunde.

—Sí sirven, al menos podría hablarte diario para saber si estás bien.

—Estoy bien —igual les abre la puerta para dejarles pasar, con recelo, sólo porque es Suiza, mirando al austriaco intensamente.

—Él... Viene conmigo, ha accedido a acompañarme, quería saludarte —mira a Austria de reojo y le hace un gesto para que pase delante de él.

Austria le mira un poco inseguro y lo hace mientras Helvetia le repasa de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido para asegurarse que no lleva armas y decide que no es un peligro porque es un enclenque, así que bueno, no es tan malo. Seguro ella sola podría con él en caso de que hubiera problemas.

Suiza entra a la casa detrás del austriaco, mirando alrededor preocupado de pensar en lo limpio que pueda estar ahí adentro y ese tipo de cosas.

—Mutter, queremos hablar contigo de algo.

Ella frunce más el ceño si acaso es que es posible mientras Austria mira alrededor... la casa está ordenada, pero hay cabras y gatos rondando por dentro a sus anchas, comiéndose los muebles haciendo que no se pueda decir que está precisamente limpia.

Suiza acaricia suavemente la cabeza de una de las cabritas.

—Creo que deberías bajar... Se acerca el invierno.

—Aun hay tiempo.

—No pretendo que bajes a un pueblo, hay una casa, mucho más abajo donde el camino no se cierra en invierno pero aún está en el bosque. Hay silencio y tranquilidad, ahí podrás quedarte —explica.

Helvetia le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es pronto. A las cabras les gusta la hierba del prado que está tras esos montes. No las del bosque de abajo.

Austria se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz con esta conversación.

—Mutter, la hierba va a estar tapada con nieve —suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

—Las cabras sobreviven todo el invierno —le riñe.

—Abajo podrán comer un poco más, yo tengo las mías que comen de ahí abajo.

—No me gusta. No me gusta estar tan cerca.

—¿Cerca de quien? ¿Mío?

—De las personas extrañas —vuelve a mirar a Austria significativamente.

—Österreich... —suspira y se sonroja —, será mejor que te habitúes a él.

—¿Por qué? —entrecierra los ojos, con sospecha.

El helvetio se humedece los labios poniéndose muy MUY nervioso de repente. Mira a Austria un instante. Que le mira levantando las cejas.

—P-Pues... Ö-Österreich es...

—Es un extraño, no me gusta, aunque es débil y no parece un peligro no sirve para trabajar con esos bracitos —asegura medio en susurro, aunque Austria no necesita de su oído especialmente potente para oírla perfectamente.

—Nein, él no trabaja. Él... Hace otro tipo de cosas como cantar y hacer música —se acerca un poco a él—, y él y yo... Ehm.

—Esas son cosas inútiles —fulmina a Suiza al ver que se le acerca—. He visto que has tenido que traerle de la mano.

—Ja, son cosas inút... —se calla sonrojándose un montón al ver que su madre lo ha visto llegar de la mano —¡No estábamos de la mano! —chilla.

—Venías de la mano, por eso no he disparado —asegura ella y Austria vuelve a suspirar con esta conversación.

—¡No le puedes disparar a Österreich!

—Es un extranjero.

—Pero es... Österreich.

—¿No es uno de... los niños del sajón?

—Ja... Como yo. Pero él... A él no se le dispara.

Helvetia vuelve a mirarle con una cara de "bueno, ya veremos, eso se lo va a tener que GANAR".

—Hablo en serio, mutter ¡Sólo yo puedo dispararle!

—Danke, Schweiz... —opina Austria con ese tono sarcástico.

—¡¿Pues qué quieres que le diga?!

—¿Y Para qué sirve? —pregunta ella.

—¿Él? Pues... ¡Para pocas cosas! Hacer música, molestarme...

—¿Entonces por qué no le disparas?

—Porque no —traga saliva.

—Así no se meterá en nuestras tierras, es lo más seguro para que no te invada por la espalda cualquier día.

Se sonroja MUCHÍSIMO con el doble sentido de eso.

—Mutteeeeer! No va a invadirme por la... ¡No va a invadirme! —Austria se ríe un poco sin poder evitarlo—. Österreich! —aprieta los ojos abochornado.

—Calma, calma, no tengo intención de invadir nada... sin consentimiento —asegura. Suiza se sonroja más pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—N-Nadie invade... Nada…

—Si quiere invadirte no te lo dirá.

—No va a invadirme... Nada —como tomate. Helvetia refunfuña algo, de mal humor.

—Es un aliado... Ahora. Bitte recoge tus cosas, lo que quieres usar en el invierno, porque hoy mismo bajamos.

—Es aun pronto —niega con la cabeza, tanto Austria como Suiza suspiran.

* * *

><p><em>A veces se nos cuela el FrUK a veces el AuSui... como ha cambiado Helvetia desde esta escena, cuando la escribí se parecia mucho más Britania pero ahora es me gusta más como es y me costó recuperarlo... ¡Tuve que cambiar los dialogos en la post edición despues de que lo hiciera Jo<em>sita!


	22. Chapter 22

Veneciano da otra vuelta frente al espejo mirándose. Tuerce un poco el morro y se va a buscar a Alemania, no muy convencido.

—Germania...

—¿Mmm? —Alemania levanta un dedo con los ojos en el libro, entrecerrando los ojos y terminando el párrafo que está leyendo.

—Germania, ¿este traje me hace ver gordo? —Oh, sí, esa tremenda pregunta aparentemente inocente...

Alemania levanta la vista del libro y... Craso error... Se lo piensa un poco. Italia frunce el ceño al notarlo. Alemania levanta una ceja.

—Pues no me parece que te veas especialmente gordo —asegura con cierta vacilación.

—Che cazzo? Ni siquiera me estás mirando —se cruza de brazos.

Le mira de arriba a abajo.

—¿Y?

—Te estoy viendo ya, y... nein —asegura, no vamos a negarlo, un poco acojonado con la mirada.

—¡¿Pero qué no lo ves?! ¡Mira como está cortado, los muslos me hacen bolsas como si fueran muy grandes y mira como se ciñe demasiado del estomago como si estuviera hinchado! ¡No me estás mirando!

—¡Te estoy mirando! Y yo digo que te ves muy bien como siempre.

—¡No me estás mirando bien! ¿Es que te da igual si me veo bien o no? ¡Ni siquiera sabes diferenciarlo!

—Espera, espera, vale... Quizás te haga ver un poquito gordo —ofrece levantándose agobiadito y acercándose a él.

—Cheeee? —uuuh, lo ca dicho.

—Pero no porque seas gordo, es que has dicho de las bolsas que se te hace en el abdomen.

—Ahora encima que cambias de idea porque te lo he dicho, ¿ahora me veo mal? Ni siquiera te importa cómo me veo y cuando te importa no soy suficiente para ti?

—¡Pero yo no he dicho que te veas mal! ¡Dije que como siempre te ves bien y sí me importa cómo te ves y sí es suficiente para mí, a mí me gustas mucho! —es de esos incendios que empiezan y no sabe como apagar. Levanta las manos hacia él.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto... ¡Sólo me dices las cosas porque sí! ¿Ahora me dices que te gusto porque es lo que quiero oír? ¿Pues sabes? ¡No necesito gustarte!

—Pero... Pero... ¡No es por eso! Espera, Italien, espera... Es que estás interpretando todo como no es y no me estás escuchando —trata de tranquilizarle... Poniéndole una mano en el hombro así como si fuera de vidrio y pudiera romperse.

El italiano le mira fijamente, enfadado.

—Voy a decirte la verdad, ¿te parece?

—¿Cuál otra? ¿Qué estoy gordo? ¿O que soy tan idiota que no puedo entender lo que dices si no me lo repites como si fuera estúpido?

—¡P-Pero si yo no he dicho nada de eso! ¡Yo dije que no estabas gordo y que te veáis bien porque siempre te ves bien! —protesta—. No es mi culpa que ESTE traje sea feo.

—¿Así que siempre me veo bien? O sea, ¿te da igual si me esfuerzo por arreglarme? Porque no me visto con un saco de patatas, ya puestos, ¿eh?

—Neeeeein! Italieeeen! —Protestita—, es que nadie ha dicho que te vistas... Es que me gustas, aunque sea con un saco de patatas, pero, pero... Es que es mejor cuando te queda bien la ropa y... Un saco...

—Ah, claro, seguramente un saco de patatas sea caro, claro, porque mejor no voy desnudo por la casa, ya que ni eso puedo gastar —empieza a quitarse la corbata violentamente.

—P-pero... Pero es que no... —se sonroja un poquito porque además Italia se ve especialmente guapo cuando está enfadado—, ya hemos hablado de ir desnudo por la casa.

Peeeeesimo momento, Alemania, peeeeesimo.

—Ah, así que tampoco eso —se detiene violentamente—. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, Germania? ¿Me pongo un saco en la cabeza mientras tenemos sexo?

Alemania se lamenta inconscientemente el que se haya detenido.

—Was?! Nein! ¡Pero Italien! ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Un saco en la cabeza? —Descolocado —, sólo digo que si vas desnudo... es decir es que... Me distraes... Eso es, me distraes cuando vas desnudo.

—Puedo pintarle la cara del nonno al saco si quieres, eso te gustaría, ¿a que sí?... Claro, te distraigo. Bien, bajaré mi ropa de criada de cuando era pequeño y trabajaba para il signiore y me costearé comprarme un traje nuevo con mi esfuerzo, haciéndote la comida que tanto te gusta como hago todos los días, ¿eso sí te parece?

Alemania abre la boca graciosamente con la mención de Roma. Y con el traje de criada más aún. Le toma unos instantes parpadear y pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

—Nein, no quiero que te costees un traje haciéndome la comida y no quiero que la hagas con tu traje de criada de cuando trabajabas para nosotros —trata de razonar.

—¿Entonces como cazzo es que quieres que vaya?

—Tienes mi armario LLENO de ropa, y te ves muy bien con cualquiera, puedes ponerte... Ese traje gris claro con la camisa roja que tanto me gusta —casi, pero esa combinación justa NUNCA se la has visto porque por alguna razón no se ve del todo bien—. ¡O de traje negro y camisa blanca con cualquier corbata, eso siempre funciona!

—¿Un traje de tarde pasado de moda con una camisa de cocktail? ¿Es qué además quieres que se RÍAN de mi? —Al borde del llanto—. ¡Ya sé que a ti te importa una mierda si me veo bien o mal, pero YO aun tengo dignidad!

—Was? Nein! Pero si es que... ¡Siempre te pones eso! —dioses, Alemania... Bueno si sirve de algo está realmente agobiado—, y claro que me importa que te veas bien, sólo... —busca de donde asirse—. ¡Te estás desviando del tema! La pregunta era si te ves gordo con ese traje y la respuesta es un absoluto Nein.

—¡Nunca me pongo eso! ¡Ves como NO te fijas en mí! —manos en la cara. Alemania hace un pucherito silencioso, pobrecito.

—¡Pero sí te pones algo parecido!

—¡Seguro ni te importa realmente si voy desnudo y sólo lo dices para no pagar más calefacción!

—¡También lo digo por eso, pero una cosa no quita a la otra, si vas desnudo ni siquiera pienso! —le pone las manos en las muñecas intentando que se quite las manos de la cara.

—¡Todo es un asunto de dinero contigo!

—No todo es un asunto de dinero... Si así lo fuera no vivirías conmigo —asegura, pensando que es un argumento completamente razonable. Vacila un poco rodeándole con un brazo, torpemente.

—¿Disculpa? —empujón incrédulo —. ¿Ahora me estás echando de la casa?

Alemania parpadea genuinamente descolocado.

—Nein. Nein! ¡Te he dicho que no me importa el dinero, en términos generales, cuando se trata de ti! Italien, Nein! ¡No te vayas a ir de la casa!

—¡No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a este extremo sólo por un traje un poco caro! —ya empezamos a ver lo que ocurre...

—Was? ¡Pero te he dicho que no te ves gordo! —replica Alemania agobiado—. Y no te echo de casa, sí me gusta cómo te vistes, sí me fijo, me gusta que vayas desnudo por la casa y... Espera. ¿Cual traje?

—Ah, o sea que ahora sí que quieres que vaya desnudo por la casa —cambio de tema—. ¿Cómo si fuera qué? ¿Tu esclavo sexual?

—Was? Mi... Mi esclavo was? —esto es marear a la perdiz y no mamadas. Se sonroja—. ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Sólo me acusas de que sólo es por la calefacción y te digo que es porque me gusta mucho, nadie dijo nada de esclavos sexuales!

—¡Tú eres quien está diciéndome que no quieres que vaya desnudo porque me ves gordo!

—Iiiiiiihhhh! ¡Yo no dije eso nuncaaaa! —se defiende

—TÚ me llamaste gordo —le señala con el dedo, llorando.

—Yo no te he llamado gordo —responde muuuucho menos agresivo al ver las lágrimas. De hecho esta MUUUUCHO más agobiado, intenta tomarle del brazo—. Italien, bitte, no llores.

—¿Y cómo voy a no llorar con todas esas cosas horribles que me dices?

—Pero si estás delgadito, hasta se te ven las costillas —le abraza... como le han enseñado.

—¿Ahora soy un delgaducho? —se deja abrazar igual, ni que fuera tonto—. ¿Sabes? deberías ser tú el que fuera desnudo por la casa toda la tarde, así sabrías como me siento.

Alemania se paraliza.

—Ehm... Italien hay más gente en la casa.

—¿Ah? ¿Y crees que para mí no la hay? ¿O te piensas que yo soy invisible? ¡El único que no me mira eres tú!

—Pero yo te miro todo el tiempo, Italien. Pregúntale a Österreich y a Preussen…

—¡Si ni siquiera sabes si la ropa me sienta bien!

—Sí que sé —palmaditas en la espalda—. La ropa cara te sienta bien — Y aprieta los ojos recordando la acusación de hace un rato.

—¿Entonces? —le mira.

—A mí me gustas mucho y tienes un montón de ropa que me gusta cómo te queda —vacila—. A excepción de ese traje que te hace ver mal y no sé porque.

—No entiendes nada —le llora encima desconsolado.

—Nein, soy un idiota —aprieta los ojos.

—Yo solo quería un traje nuevo para verme bien para ti y a ti ni te importa cómo me veo.

El alemán levanta las cejas.

—¡Pero Italien, lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Un traje nuevo está bien!

—¿De verdad? —le mira limpiándose los ojos.

Alemania se tranquiliza un poco pensando que esto no va a salirle tan caro esta vez... ¡es un traje! Saca su pañuelo y se lo ofrece.

—Ja.

—¿Y no me dirás que tengo muchos o que es demasiado dinero?

—Habíamos dicho ya que por uno que entrara uno saldría. Puedes tirar ese que has dicho que estaba pasado de moda —Alemania hasta se siente latino en este momento de lo bien que lo está haciendo ¡Ou llea!

—¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! —grita y llora otra vez apoyando la cabeza sobre él.

—Vale, vale... ¡Quédate el traje, no pasa nada!

El italiano manipulador solloza y se sorbe los mocos.

—¿Y vas a ir toda la tarde desnudo? —se limpia la cara.

—¡Pero están Österreich y Preussen y Ungarn en la casa!

—¡YA NO ME QUIERES Y NO TE IMPORTA COMO ME SIENTO!

—¡Si te quiero! —aprieta los ojos—. Iré sin camisa, ¿vale?

—Y sin pantalones.

—Con ropa interior

—Bueeeno —ojos en blanco—. Pero sin calcetines, no seas hortera —sonríe un poco.

—Van todos a pensar que me has castigado.

—Nah —besito.

—¿Y qué traje es este que quieres comprar? —pregunta cerrando los ojos.

—Uno para ir a casa de Spagna por reyes. De Versace.

Alemania suspira empezando a desanudarse la corbata y pensando que seguro además comprará zapatos, cinturón, camisa y corbata a juego... Y gemelos... Y cartera nueva.

—Va a estar ahí Spagna y Francia y mi fratello y el nonno... y por lo que me han dicho también Helena... —le cuenta—. Y claro... —no voy a dejar que ninguno de ellos se vea mejor que yo, no creerás que soy imbécil.

—¿Tengo que ir yo de traje también? —pregunta quitándose la camisa.

—Pues claro no esperarás que... —se le van los ojos y se olvida un poco de lo que está hablando.

—Podría ir informal, tejanos y una chaqueta. Bastante traje usamos ya para trabajar —protesta y se sonroja un poco con la mirada—. Nein, si voy a ir desnudo tú no vas a verme así.

—¿Eh? —parpadea.

—Así... —se cubre el pecho con la camisa—. Porque es muy incómodo ir por ahí no sólo semi desnudo sino... Nein. Yo voy así y tú vas a comprarte tu traje.

—No voy a ir a comprarme el traje hoy —ojos en blanco y gesto con la mano como si fuera OBVIO—. Voy la semana que viene con mi fratello, ya hemos quedado —sí, antes de que le dieras permiso. Alemania parpadea.

—¿Y si te hubiera dicho que no?

—Los sábados por la tarde no tienen el atelier abierto, Germania, no seas ridículo. Además, hoy que vas a ir así ¿crees que me voy a marchar?

—Ja, por eso accedí.

—Pues claro que no, voy por mi bloc, puedes seguir leyendo —tan feliz y saltarín—. Vee~

Alemania se quita los pantalones, porque es cuadrado y se sienta, incomodito, a leer otra vez, deseando que nadie aparezca por aquí el resto del día.

—¡Hey! West! —Prusia entra al salón y se queda incómodo porque es la hora de la novelaquevesecretamentequenadiesabequelegustayquesedejaríaarrancarlasuñasantesdeadmitirlo.

—No preguntes —responde escueto y se le ponen las orejitas rojas, pero intenta que parezca que no está incómodo así que "sigue leyendo".

—Was? —parpadea acercándosele porque aun no le ha visto—. Oh... ¿tienes... calor?

—¡Dijequenopreguntes!

Hace una risita burlona y se sienta a su lado.

—¿No tienes que ir como a... Alimentar a tu pájaro o algo así? Sólo estoy leyendo.

—Nah, ya le he dado antes su alpiste... es curiosa la forma en la que te... gusta leer ahora.

—¿Curiosa? Sólo es leer... Que tú no lo hagas es otro asunto —cruza el brazo por su pecho e intenta seguir leyendo.

—¿Y qué lees? ¿50 sombras de Grey?

—¡No me jodas! —Codazo—. ¡Claro que no leo ninguna sombra de Grey! Estoy leyendo la última de John Grisham.

—¿Y te tocas con eso? ¿Es que salen perros? —trata de leer sobre su hombro.

—Was?! Nein! ¡Y no me toco con perros! —le da un empujón.

El pruso se ríe malignamente.

— Ya veo que tu sí, pensé que solo hacías eso con Österreich—le pica Alemania.

—WAS?!

— No eres el único que puede molestar —sonríe maliciosillo.

—Yo no soy el que está leyendo en calzoncillos.

— Es culpa de Italien.

—¿Es culpa de Italien?

—Ja. Se puso a llorar.

—¿Se puso a llorar para que te desnudaras y tú te pones a leer?

—Nein, se puso a llorar porque... porque... no estoy muy seguro, creó que algo hice mal.

—Ah, como siempre —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Ningún como siempre! ¿Qué... contestas tú si Ungarn te pregunta si está gorda?

—Pues que no.

—¡Eso le dije!

—¿Y?

—Lloró.

—¿Por qué?

—Hasta me acusó de echarle de casa.

—¿Le echaste de casa?

—Claro, Preussen, lo eché de casa para siempre —ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás loco? —frunce el ceño. Otro que no pilla el sarcasmo.

—Y luego decidí sentarme aquí desnudo en su honor.

Le mira con la boca abierta.

—También eché a Österreich y a Ungarn.

—WAAAAS?!

Alemania sonríe de lado un poquito, volviéndose al libro y confirmando que esto que hace Austria con la gente puede tener cierta gracia.

—Ya era hora que echaras al señorito, ¿pero a Ungarn?

—Pues no puedo echar a uno sin el otro.

—¿Por qué noooo?

—Porque no. Deutschland den Deutschen—le mira con cara seria…

—P-Pero... pero... I-Italien...

—Estorba. Todos estorban, sólo cuestan dinero —hay cierta cruel verdad en esta declaración. El albino frunce el ceño, molestándose—. ¿O qué piensas?

—¡Pues que Ungarn nein!

—¿Por qué no? Si Italien se va…

—¡Debiste decirme! —se levanta y se va corriendo.

—Preussen?

Alemania no sabe hacer bromas. Cuando Prusia sale, Italia entra por la otra puerta con su bloc de dibujo. Hay que detenerse y reír de vez en cuando.

—Le he dicho a Preussen que te he echado de casa... Y a Österreich y a Ungarn —advierte antes de que lo escuche por ahí y venga a enfadarse.

—Oh ¿por qué? —pregunta buscando una buena perspectiva para dibujarle.

—Creo que fue una broma. Divertido —la voz más plana posible.

—¿Crees?

—Ja, bueno... Parecía escandalizado —sonríe un poquito de lado—. Aunque quizás Österreich venga a matarme.

Alemania le mira con la libreta en la mano y levanta las cejas.

—Buena suerte con il signiore, me iré si viene. Si te grita puedes esconderte en el cuarto, estaré ahí.

—Puesto así, empiezo a querer que me grite —murmura mirándole un poquito cómplice, antes de borrar la expresión otra vez.

El italiano levanta las cejas y le mira. Alemania carraspea y se vuelve al libro.

—No puedes dibujarme.

—No hace falta que te grite para ir al cuarto si te apetece —comenta dibujando igual.

—Estoy leyendo y es temprano. Ir al cuarto es para la noche o para... emergencias.

—Emergencias...

Me llamo Alemania y no podría ser más cuadrado.

—Como Österreich viniendo a gritar histérico.

—¿Y qué tal si te explico cómo te voy a dibujar desnudo y te dan aun más ganas para cuando llegue?

—Así ir al cuarto seria una cuestión de necesidad, y una emer... ¿Cómo vas a dibujarme?

—Tal como te ves. Sin ropa interior.

—¿Por qué les gusta dibujar desnudos?—Es medio protesta, medio retórica. Se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales y se sonroja.

—Porque es la base del dibujo. Si conoces bien la anatomía, la ropa por encima es muy fácil que quede bien, pero si fallas en eso, el dibujo es insalvable —explica mirándole igual—. ¿Qué tal con una fusta?

—¡¿Yo?! —no está imaginando a Austria con una fusta. Es él, no yo.

—Pues te estoy dibujando a ti. Y con una gorra de general del ejército... sólo una gorra sujetándola con las manos en tu misma postura.

Sonríe un poco de lado poniéndose en ese papel.

—Me gusta que me dibujes con uniforme.

—No es con uniforme, es SÓLO con la gorra.

Sigue mirándole de poco en poco, dibujando lo que explica.

—Todo es parte del uniforme, incluso la gorra —murmura levantando la nariz.

—No hay más del uniforme en el dibujo, es la de oficial de la SS...

—Uniformé más perfecto nunca hubo en toda la historia —infla el pecho —. Era mi segunda piel. Si tan sólo hubiéramos ganado la guerra...

Italia sonríe con eso, sin responder.

—Me parece apropiada la fusta y gorra de la SS. Te daré una lección si termino por subir.

—Ah, sí, ¿y por qué ibas a darme una lección a mi cuando tú eres el que no lleva el uniforme como mandan las estrictas normas?

Alemania levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo. El latino le sonríe.

—Tú ni siquiera tienes... Uniforme —susurra sonrojaaaaaado, moviendo un poco los dedos de los pies con impaciencia.

—Y además me temo que he estado viendo pornografía en horas de servicio...

—¡No he visto pornografía! —protesta sonrojándose más.

—Pero yo sí, mira —le muestra el dibujo más bosquejado que nada, tal como lo ha descrito. Se sonroja un montonaaaal levantando las cejas.

—¡No dibujes cosas así! Italien!

—Ni siquiera está terminado —le dibuja los pezones en su sitio, mostrándole.

Se los tapa, súper avergonzado.

—Como consigues dibujar... Todo... De manera tan...

—Eso no es obsceno, amore —asegura Italia mirándole.

—¡Sí que lo es! Se me ve... —sonrojo —... Todo.

—No, mira —se levanta, se le acerca y se sienta demasiado cerca de él—. Para que se te viera todo... —empieza a dibujar lo que se vería si la gorra fuera de plástico transparente, con la punta del lápiz, muy suavemente con una línea continua, en posición obscenamente erecta, claro.

—Nein, Nein... Vale, vale. Italien! —le riñe extendiendo la mano sobre la hoja para cubrirla.

—Deutschland, Preussen está gritando tonterías —comenta Austria entrando a la sala entonces.

Alemania se revuelve y se cubre directamente las levemente despiertas regiones vitales con su libro.

—Ninguna tontería.

Italia le mira, escondiendo el dibujo contra su pecho. Alemania no le mira en realidad, sin saber bien qué hacer. Austria les mira y nota a Alemania desnudo y a Italia avergonzadito.

—¿He interrumpido algo? Deberíais probar a hacer esto en un lugar menos público —mira quien lo dice.

—De hecho... Ehm... Q-Que bueno que estas aquí, estoy... Peleando con Italien y voy a echarlo de casa —levanta la cara y le mira. Austria mira a Italia, que no hace cara de estar peleando para NADA.

—Bien, Deutschland. Insisto en que lo hagas en tu cuarto —se sienta tan tranquilamente.

Alemania parpadea.

—Nein, nein. Voy a echarlo. Echarlo para siempre y a quitarle todo el dinero.

—Y empiezas por... ¿darle tu ropa? Buena forma —le mira por encima de las gafas, Italia tiene problemas para no reírse, así que deja ahí su dibujo y desaparece.

—Eso... —carraspea y se sonroja—, es parte del problema. Verás... Va a ser cruel y despiadado. Le haré sufrir.

—Repito, el lugar para ser cruel y despiadado estando desnudo es tu cuarto.

—¿Puedes ignorar mi desnudez? Danke —cierra los ojos—. Nein, porque es de día. Ahora, enfócate en el problema en cuestión. Pretendo echar a Italien de casa.

El austriaco le mira fijamente.

—Y a Ungarn— Alemania piensa que TIENE que regañarle, no hay más.

—Bien, Deutschland, eres un hombre adulto y esta es tu casa.

—¿De verdad?—bufa.

—¿No es así? —inclina la cabeza.

—Nein, ¿de verdad me estás diciendo eso así? —levanta las cejas incrédulo—. ¿Puedo echarles cuando quiera? Mein gott... Quizás haga también jabón a los italianos entonces.

—Confío en tú sentido de la responsabilidad y moral para diferenciar lo que es bueno y no que no —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No es posible!

—Pues no es como que yo sea nadie para prohibirte.

Alemania parpadea incrédulo.

—Bien, voy a echarte a ti también.

El de anteojos le mira de nuevo intensamente y se humedece los labios. Alemania le sostiene la mirada.

—De acuerdo. Espero que seas consciente de lo que haces —sentencia suavemente, cerrando los ojos con pesar. Alemania parpadea.

—Verdammt... ¡¿Así, me dejas echarles a todos y ya, sin más?! ¡Hombre, de haber sabido los echo a todos antes!

—¿Y para cuando te parece que nos vayamos? ¿Mañana? ¿Esta misma tarde?

—La próxima semana —frunce el ceño.

—Bien, supongo que aun habrá tiempo entonces para tomarme un café. Por cierto, ¿te importaría ser tú quien se ocupe de informar a Schweiz y a Vater de tu decisión?

—¿Podrías portarte como persona normal? Te estoy echando de casa. A ti, a Ungarn, a ITALIEN. De hecho, ¿sabes? A Italien no, a él lo voy a amarrar en el garaje. Ah, y voy a quemar tu piano.

—Ah, nein, nein. De ninguna forma —sonríe tan tranquilo—. Tienes potestad para echarnos y nos iremos como has dicho. Estoy seguro que Rom, por ejemplo, podrá acogernos. Y no creo que Italien te eche demasiado de menos con Vater por ahí.

—Italien se queda en el sótano. No me crees capaz de echarles, ¿verdad? No vas a reñirme, ¿vas a encontrar una manera de que no quiera echarles?

—Italien hará lo que... —le mira de arriba abajo—. Él quiera, por lo visto.

Se sonroja.

—Y tú no vas a hacer NADA útil, por lo que veo. ¿No te importa que eche a Ungarn? ¿O a ti? Lo creas o no tu economía no va a subsistir por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—¡Lo que haces SIEMPRE!

—¿Esperar a que se te pase? ¿Ir unos días a Wien?... ¿Es que necesitas la casa para ti solo?

Ojos en blanco.

—Voy a hacer jabón también a los austriacos. Voy a dejar de prestarle dinero a los griegos. Voy a dejar de trabajar y perder todo el dinero...

—¿Así que has decidido renunciar al poder? —inclina la cabeza.

—Nein, he decidido ser inestable y descuidado.

—¿Tanto te han afectado los latinos?

Le fulmina.

—¿No estás oyendo? Vas, vamos a perderlo todo.

—Ah, seguro Preussen se hará cargo de alguna manera antes de que Angela Merkel tenga un ictus. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, en ese caso es mucho más probable que sea yo el que acabe encadenado en el sótano —el cínico, aunque se sonroja un poco con la idea.

Alemania bufa impaciente.

—Le llamé gordo a Italien en la mañana.

—Eso explica porque estás castigado —asiente sonriendo de lado.

—Ja —ojos en blanco—. No creas que no estoy enfadado además de castigado.

—¿Me permites ver el dibujo que estaba haciendo Italien?

—Nein. Y hablo en serio con lo de quemar el piano.

—Ya. Bien, aun espero que llames por teléfono.

—¿A quien? A Schweiz?

—Y a Vater.

—¿Para qué?

—Para darles la noticia, Deutschland.

—No encuentro la utilidad de ello, Österreich —frunce el ceño empezando a desquiciarse.

—Creo que es una decisión que van a querer saber. Quizás deberías hablar con Römer y con Spanien para que sepan también tus pretensiones con Italien.

—Basta ya, voy a rayar el piano ahora mismo. Y a llamarte inútil —se levanta.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Deutschland?

—Porque es de día —responde —. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo... ¿Dónde está el abrecartas?

—¿Qué tiene que ver que sea de día?

—Quizás sí que empiece a considerar echarte de casa.

—¿Estás intentando hacerme una broma o algo parecido? —ceja levantada.

—Nein, estoy intentando que hagas ALGO ÚTIL —protesta subiendo el volumen de voz—. Y mein gott, ¡¿qué la gente no puede poner las cosas en su lugar en esta casa?!

—¿Algo útil como qué?

—¡De verdad que para ser tan listo a ratos eres un idiota!

Mirada penetrante por parte del austriaco.

—¡Y no me mires así! ¡Es tu culpa, TU culpa y tu complicidad con Italien!

—Was?

Se cruza de brazos.

—¡Los dos son increíblemente molestos! Voy a llamarle a Schweiz.

—Bien —se relaja imperceptiblemente al notar que ha olvidado la idea del piano,

—Le diré que te acuestas con Preussen. Y con Ungarn —se le están acabando las ideas.

—Y vas a hacer eso por qué...

Toma el teléfono.

—¿No vas a detenerme?

—Puedes decirle a Schweiz lo que te apetezca, estoy seguro de que serás responsable de tus actos y sus consecuencias.

El rubio bufa.

—De verdad que para ser mi "mejor amigo", no sirves de nada cuando lo requiero.

—Eres tú quien amenaza con echarme de la casa y decir mentiras a Schweiz para ponerme en problemas. ¿No quieres también sujetarme mientras tu bruder me golpea?

Ojos en blanco.

—Nein. Pero me has dado una idea... — se acerca a él y así sin más le levanta del asiento de las solapas del saco.

Austria levanta las cejas y parpadea, acojonándose un poco, hay que admitirlo.

— ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? ¿Por qué estás intentando enfadarme?

—Österreich... de verdad que. .. — le sacude un poco.

El moreno le toma de las muñecas apretando los ojos y empezando a preocuparse

—Agh! —le sacude un poco más.

—¡Para, Deutschland, para!

El alemán le mira enfadadillo.

—Nein.

—¡UNGAAARN! —la valentíaaaaaaa.

— Nein, nein. Mein gott! ¡Detenme, demonios!

—¡¿Pues qué quieres que haga!? ITALIEEEEN! —chilla apretándole un poco de las muñecas, nervioso.

—¡Lo que haces siempre, Österreich! ¡Regañarme! ¿Qué es lo que te ha picado hoy? —grita histeriquito sin sacudirle ya.

—¿Reñirte? ¿Por hacer una broma?

—Aaaaargh! —lo sienta otra vez. Parpadea mirándole, aun asustadillo.

—Reñirme por lo que sea, ¿Cómo demonios es que es imposible hacerte enfadar hoy? ¿Qué te hizo Schweiz?

Se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Sé que estás jugando, Deutschland, he visto que Italien no estaba llorando asustado ni gritándote, por eso no te estoy tomando en serio.

—No me agradas —bufa de mal humor ahora tomando el periódico—. Le diré a Italien que esto es tú culpa y seguro terminarás por arrepentirte.

—¿Qué es mi culpa el qué?

—Pregúntale a Italien. Este es su juego, no el mío —abre el periódico—, pero no estará contento.

—¿Tenías que conseguir hacerme enfadar?

—Lo que has conseguido tú es hacerme enfadar a mí —murmura—. Danke.

Aparta la mirada y se mesa la barbilla un instante, Alemania le mira de reojo.

—Ve a mi cuarto, bitte —Alemania no piensa.

—Was?

—Ve y le explicas a Italien. ¿O te sacudo otra vez?

—¡Señorito! —le riñe como le reñía de pequeño, frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo un poco. Brazos en jarras.

Levanta las cejas porque hace DÉCADAS no le llama así. Pero algo tiene el timbre de voz que lo tiene grabado en la cabeza.

—Nein. Tarde, no va a funcionar —murmura volviéndose al periódico y sonrojándose un poco.

—Nein? A mí no me vengas con nein cuando sabes perfectamente bien cuál es la norma de vestimenta de la casa, tú mismo fuiste quien la impuso —ya no sonríe. Le mira de reojo.

—Ve y dile a Italien, no es mi culpa —murmura.

—¡No me importa de quien sea la culpa, Deutschland, eres tú el que está aquí inapropiadamente vestido!

—¡Pero es su culpa! ¿Y a ti que te quita que este así? —protesta.

—Me quita de que no tengo porque estar viendo esto. Y si no te importa que yo lo vea, seguro que tampoco te importará que lo vean los demás, así que más te vale ir a tu cuarto a por ropa AHORA MISMO o voy a mandar una foto a todo el Reichstag.

Baja el libro. Austria se cruza de brazos desafiante.

—¿Ahora, FINALMENTE, te has enfadado?

—¿Te sorprende? fünf...

—Nein, pero de todas las cosas... —le mira y traga saliva.

—Vier—empieza a contar el austriaco.

—Es absurdo como es que aún a estas alturas puedes contar y genuinamente siento ese... —se pone una mano en el abdomen.

—Será porque voy en serio —saca su teléfono apuntándole para hacerle la foto—. Drei...

Se levanta.

—NO quiero ni una foto de esto —advierte.

—Zwei —sonríe malignamente mirándole por encima del teléfono.

—¡Hablo MUY en serio! —da un pasito a él.

—Entonces más vale que hagas lo que digo.

—Vale, vale... Danke. ¡Pero no quiero fotos! ¡Ni que hables de esto! Y te digo de una vez que sí que eres un idiota porque te has tardado horas en entenderlo —levanta una mano y la extiende a la cámara, y con otra se cubre las regiones vitales mientras camina de espaldas a la puerta.

Aun lleva calzoncillos. ¡Sí, bueno, pero se marcan! Más si eres un macho cabrío como Alemania.

* * *

><p><em>Esto iba a ser la continuación de V de Veneciano, pero no queda mal aquí tampoco, un poco de GerIta para variar. Gracias Josita por la edición...<em>


	23. Chapter 23

Romanito está intentando hacer el crucigrama del periódico, sin realmente ponerle mucha atención, mientras desayuna un plato de cereal... Aun tiene el pelo medio revuelto, está medio sonrojadito y tiene esa media sonrisita de satisfacción que no puede evitar. Ignora a posta a España, poniéndole más atención de la que habitualmente, sentado a la mesa con el pijama que se ha vuelto a poner para ir a desayunar.

Pues bueno, abre la boca y ¡yum! Una gran cucharada de Special K, cuando España, que se estaba duchando primero, baja igual en calzoncillos estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dando saltitos de contento, Romano sonríe un poquito al escucharlo, porque dios mío España hace ruido hasta cuando no está hablando y baja descalzo, dando otra cucharada a su plato, hundiéndose el lápiz en el pelo para hacerse cosquillitas.

España se sienta a su lado sonriendo.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta Romano "sin hacerle mucho caso".

—¿Has visto eso? —señala a la ventana.

—Che cosa? —pregunta levantando la vista de reojo a su mano para ver donde señala y luego a la ventana.

—¡CEREALES SIN VIGILANCIA! —le quita el bol riendo y se lo lleva a la boca bebiéndose la mitad de un sorbo casi, del hambre que tiene.

—¡Oyeee! —Protesta Romano, aunque sonríe... porque está de buen humor y España es un tonto, pero puede ser un tonto bastante adorable cuando está también contento—. ¡Ladrón bastardo!

España se ríe aun bebiendo y casi se atraganta y se muere, tosiendo al bajar la taza. Y se muere, dios mío con el drama.

—Dame mi plato y sírvete uno... que lo llenas todo de babas.

—Es que la cocina está lejooooos y no quiero separarme te ti —el baboso—. Ya me iré en un rato...

—¿Irte? —le mira de reojo frunciendo el ceño, y es que no hace falta decir que España se suele ir por diiiiiiiiiias.

—Ah, pero no por mucho, voy con Francia y Belbel... ¡Tengo que llamar a Belbel!

Romanito hace los ojos en blanco porque además le jode que no suela llevarle a ningún lado. Es decir, si va con Francia y Bélgica ¿por qué cojones no puede invitarle? Aunque seguramente le diría que no porque tiene este evento de arte con su hermano, pero aún así... frunce el ceño más, poniéndose de mal humor en un instante.

—Uf... Francia quiere liarla con Escocia, ¿sabes? No estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar —le explica en un suspiro.

—Che cosa? Con el demente pelirrojo histérico bastardo, fratello del cabrón imbécil noviecito de Francia. A... ¿Belbel? ¿MI HERMOSA BELBEL?

—Ehm... sí, todo eso... —le mira de reojito acojonadillo.

—TÚ! Figlio di una cagna! Primero te LARGAS y luego me saltas con esta imbecilidad. Ma che cazzata stai facendo, coglione?

—Pues es sólo... en realidad es sólo si ella quiere...

—¿Si ella quiere? Además te aprovechas de que está sola e indefensa... ¿y vas a decirle a que vas? ¿A presentarle a un sceccu? —ahora está hablando en siciliano, que es un excelente indicativo de que está súper feliz y contento contigo, España.

—¡No está sola e indefensa, vamos Francia y yo para defenderla si se le ocurre hacerle algo!

—Uhh... un par de stùpitus. Ya veo yo que la van a defender muy bien —se cruza de brazos y le mira con una mirada impresionantemente parecida a alguna de Austria cuando está enfadado. España traga saliva asustado.

—Pues siempre la defendemos muy bien —susurra suavecito.

—Sí, claro... pero nunca la echas a la boca del lobo, cazzo. Si quieres presentarle a alguien podrías elegir a alguien mejor para ELLA.

—Tampoco te creas que a mí me convence.

—Y lo vas a hacer porque te lo dice Francia. Seguro. Déjame pregunto... ¿qué gana Francia con este arreglo?

—Pues es que Francia está empeñado, si a ella no le gusta le dirá que no y arreglado y si le gusta pues... mejor, ¿no?

—¿Y por qué está empeñado? Seguro le conviene por alguna razón, siempre es para que a ÉL le convenga. Si a Belbel le gusta... ¡ahora la tendremos a ella metida en un lío! ¡Es un bestia bruto bárbaro del norte!

—Sí lo es, a ella no le gustará.

—Pero tú vas a irte a hacer feliz a Francia. Con él y con Belbel.

—Sólo es darles una oportunidad... para que ella no esté sola.

—¿A ti te gusta él?

—Más que Inglaterra, sí...

El italiano levanta una ceja.

—¿Por?

—Bueno... Inglaterra ES un imbécil y Escocia está de acuerdo...

Romano arruga la nariz.

—Aun así, eso no lo hace mejor para Belgio...

—De hecho es que eso es lo mismo que pienso yo, que no se van a gustar.

Romano se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y por qué dice Francia que sí?

—Porque a ambos les gusta él —sonríe.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡No por eso van a gustarse entre sí! —tono de "bola de estúpidos".

—Pues quizás —se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, me reiré de ustedes cuando les salga mal, y como Belbel salga siquiera ligeramente lastimada, los lastimados van a ser ustedes también.

—¿Pero qué culpa tengo yo? —desconsuelo.

—Tanto peca el que mata a la vaca, como el que le agarra la pata...

—¿Y si sale bien?

—¡No va a salir bien! Ese bárbaro no merece a Belgio —hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco—. Si sale bien... dime, ¿qué quieres perder?

—Haces el amor conmigo en la cama de papá —no me preguntes...

El sonrojo es INMEDIATO.

—¡No!

—¿Por?

Le da un zape en la cabeza.

—¡Au!

—Yo no hago nunca el amor contigo, ya quisieras —y por tu culpa, voy a tener esta estúpida fantasía por días y días y días en lo que vuelves.

—Ehm... ¿Sexo nada más? —propone.

—No vas a ganar, claro... y eso que sugieres de acostarnos en la cama del nonno, es pervertido y vil, bastardo, debería darte vergüenza —le hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es que quiero que te acuerdes de mí al pensar en su cama —confiesa. Ni creas que al español no le dan celos. Romano cambia la expresión, se sonroja un poco más, pero frunce el ceño.

—Yo. no. pienso. en. Su. Cama. En lo absoluto —y creo que esta vez se ha enfadado bastante como para alejar las fantasías de Roma por un tiempito—. No sé de qué me acusas, pero eres un cazzo.

—No te acuso de nada, pero ya que no vamos a tirarnos a Helena ni a Germania, me apetecía hacer travesuras —sonríe.

—Entonces no seas idiota —arruga la nariz y le da un empujón.

—Todo influye —Le guiña el ojo.

—¡No, no seas idiota, bastardo y elige otra cosa que quieras perder! —chillidito, más sonrojado aún, tanto por el guiño como por la propuesta.

—Pues si lo voy a perder igual...o…

—¡Pues ese es el punto! Pide algo así como... si pierdes, vas a vestirte bien por todo un mes exactamente con lo que yo te diga.

Ojos en blanco.

—O vas a tirar toda la ropa fea que tienes o vas a dejar de llamarme Romanito ridículamente.

—Pero Romanitooooo.

—Romano.

—Pero es que... —sigue lloriqueando.

—Romano —insiste. Sonríe un poco.

—Pero Romaaaa —lloriquea.

—¡MENOS ME LLAMES ROMA!

—Pero... pero... —vacila desconsolado.

—Roma sí lo tienes prohibido —con lo que le gustó siempre que le llamaran Roma, era su apodo favorito —, llámame como sea, pero no Roma.

—¿Por queeeeeeeeeé?

—Porque no, porque no me gusta. Roma es tu padre —y llamarle "TU PADRE" es, en términos de los latinos, así como algo terrible, el desherede, además de la violencia.

—Pero... pero... a él no le llamo Roma, a él le llamo Papá. Tú eres Roma.

—Romano, soy Romano. ÉL es Roma.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado con él?

—No estoy enfadado con nadie —le fulmina moviéndose para levantarse —, voy a bañarme.

—Pero Romaaaa... no...

—Che cosa? —le mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, italiano mafioso.

Le mira aun acojonadito y medio llorosito. Romano le sostiene la mirada unos instantes antes de desviarla, frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo me cae mal, no veo que eso sea un gran pecado.

—Pero...

—No quiero que le preguntes a él —le mira otra vez con mirada pesada.

—Yo soy su hijo, Italia, no necesito preguntarle a él, sólo necesito verte —sentencia mucho más serio ahora.

—Pues no quiero que le preguntes a él igual. Discutimos y no estuvimos de acuerdo en un tema. Fin del tema —se encoge de hombros abrazándose a sí mismo como cuando era pequeño.

—¿Recuerdas que va a venir aquí para reyes, verdad? Espero que realmente sea fin del tema —se levanta de la mesa recogiendo las cosas del desayuno para llevarlas a la cocina.

Romano vacila un poquito.

—Si viene no tengo que hablar con él, puedes entretenerlo tú —le sigue —, o el macho patatas dos, o quien sea.

—Van a estar Veneciano y Francia también. Vamos a juntarnos todos. He intentado convencer a Grecia y Egipto... y no estoy seguro de a quien vaya a traer él. No puedes mantenerte al margen de ello.

Le mira, se lo piensa un segundo y opta por la mentira vil y obvia.

—Vale.

España le mira de reojo mientras aclara y lava los platos.

—Seremos una familia muy feliz —sonríe cínicamente y hace los ojos en blanco —, aunque no puedes obligarme a hablarle... ya no tengo cinco años.

Suspira de nuevo porque no le gusta, no le gusta NADA.

—Pero vamos a tener sexo en su cama, si te consuela...—sigue el romano, sonrojándose.

El ibérico parpadea con eso un poco más nervioso y asustado aun.

—¡TÚ Y YO, idiota! —toma el trapo de la cocina y le da en el culo, frunciendo el ceño y, cosa rara, ayudándole a quitar los trastes del trastero para que no se mojen cuando ponga los recién lavados.

Levanta las cejas porque ni había pensado otra opción. Romano le mira poniéndose nervioso al verle la expresión.

—V-Voy a... bañarme —susurra y se le caen los tenedores al suelo. Idéntico que de pequeñito.

El español aprieta los ojos porque ni siquiera quiere pensar en esto. Asiente suavemente apoyado en el mármol con las manos. Romano recoge los tenedores siseando un MONTÓN de groserías entre dientes. Echa un par en el mármol, otro al fregadero y otro un poco más allá antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo casi de la cocina.

España ni le mira, aun apoyado con los ojos cerrados, pensando sin querer pensarlo, que cuanto más importancia le da a esto Romano peor, cuanto más le insulte y más le odie y menos quiera hablarle, más celos le dan a él... y si además acepta que quiere hacerlo en su cama, es que peor es el tema.

Romano se detiene en las escaleras... odiando a su estúpido abuelo, odiando su propia estupidez por haber dado por sentado que iría tras él, enfadado aún por la negativa a algo que él mismo no pretendía proseguir y... preocupado por España aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Esto seguro era una MIERDA para España. Aprieta los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de vacilar un instante.

El español se pasa una mano por el pelo odiando a su padre, tratando de calmarse y decide mejor ir a por el teléfono a hablar con Bélgica y se topa de frente a Romano cuando sale de la cocina. Levanta las cejas y se paraliza.

Romano vacila un poquito, tragando saliva, pero mirándole a la cara.

—¿No ibas... a ducharte? —pregunta.

Le abraza.

España levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso y el italiano no le suelta, ni un poquito en realidad, hundiéndole la nariz en la base del cuello. Aun vacilando, le rodea un poco con los brazos, suavemente. Romano levanta la cara, saca la lengua y le lame un poco, solo un suave roce. No hay cambios porque España aguanta el tipo, pero Romano puede sentirle temblar con ello.

—Spagnaaa... —susurrito muy muy suave, sin soltarle. Ni siquiera es especialmente sexual.

—Es que yo te quiero mucho y... y... —solloza sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Yo... —traga saliva y le aprieta más—, también.

A lo que el español le abraza de la cabeza más fuerte como si quisiera incrustarlo en su pecho.

—Es una estupidez, todo está bien —asegura porque en serio que le quiere y de hecho está más enfadado por su orgullo que por otra cosa.

El español le busca la cara para que le bese y el italiano le mueve un poco y levanta una mano, poniéndosela en la mejilla. Le da un bueeeeen beso. España debe hasta levantarlo un poco del suelo de los pies con el abrazo mientras le besa.

Romano le responde, acariciándole el cuello y la mejilla con suavidad, porque de toda la mala suerte que tiene España con Romano para algunas cosas, lo mal que lo trata y lo cabrón que es... Al menos España tiene la buena suerte de que romano es latino, y si que sabe distinguir los problemas.

Puede que estén un bueeeeeen rato.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta separándose un poquito, al fin, un largo rato más tarde.

—Estoy asustado y preocupado— confiesa España.

—No tienes NADA de qué preocuparte —asegura un poco más pasional y jodido con ello de lo que quisiera.

Sonríe un poquito y le abraza, creyéndole, y no hace mal... Quizás por las razones incorrectas, pero no hace mal.

—Eres un pegajoso.

—Noooo —ya se está riendo de nuevo. Romano sonríe un poquito.

—¡Más que todos juntos...! —insiste, sin intentar quitarle.

—No me digas esooo —se le esconde riendo un poquito más y dándole un beso en el cuello, le aprieta un segundito antes de soltarle para que vaya a bañarse y va por el teléfono ahora sí.

* * *

><p><em>Con lo raro que es que Romano esté contento... Ánimo España! (y gracias Josita)<em>


	24. Chapter 24

Suena el teléfono de Bélgica

—Perdona, perdona... se cortó —responde como saludo, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina porque está haciendo waffles porque se me antojaron.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué se cortó?

Se detiene y parpadea con la jarra de la licuadora llena de masa en la mano.

—¿Ho... la? No eres quien... ¿España?

—¿Hola! ¿Estabas hablando con alguien más?

—Sí... con mi secretaria... y se cortó la llamada, por eso pensé que era ella que... ¡oh! Espera, aquí está dame un segundo —sin más, le pone musiquita.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo aun pensando en lo otro mirando si Francia le ha contestado.

—¡Hola! Perdona... ¡hola! Qué sorpresa... ¡Hace mucho que no me hablas!

—¡Ah! Pues aun va a sorprenderte más el motivo... ¿Cómo estás?

—Llena de cosas que hacer y con mucho trabajo... pero haciendo waffles —sonríe—, ¿Tú qué tal?

—Ooooh —protesta—. ¡No me digas, tú siempre tienes mucho trabajo!

—Pues claro que tengo siempre mucho trabajo, es culpa de todos ustedes...

—Pues planeaba secuestrarte.

—¡Ohh! ¿Para ir a donde? No creo poder... —asegura arrugando la nariz y echando la masa en una de sus waffleras.

—Francia está teniendo problemas con los británicos para navidades, voy a ir a ayudarle con Escocia, porque Inglaterra se niega a subir con él y pensaba que podías venir a ayudar.

—¡Ohhh! —levanta las cejas y se detiene, mordiéndose el labio. Quetienenhoymispersonajesquetodossemuerdenellabio—. Francia va contigo... ¿Y el inglesito se ha negado a ir con él, eh?

—Eso mismo —sonríe—. Vamos en plan corte de apoyo.

—¿Tú... FRANCIA y yo? ¿Y pensaste que yo podría ayudarle también? —sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Exacto. Tú con los dos chicos más guapos del mundo —se ríe—. Pero si no puedes le digo a Prusia...

—No, no... Espera. Es que sí tengo cosas que hacer, pero deja ver... —se lo piensa un poco —, deja ver si puedo cambiar algunas de mis citas. ¿Te confirmo al rato?

—Valeee.

—Solo dame un rato... un par de horas y te digo. ¿Vienes por mí? —o sea desde ya está casi organizando a que te dirá que sí.

—Claro, y vamos por el eurotunel.

Ella sonríe un poquito.

—Te hablo ahora y te confirmo, ¿vale?

—¡Hasta ahora!

—¡Adiooos! —cuelga marcando a su secretaria otra vez, terminando de poner los waffles, con prisas para irse a arreglar, porque CLARO que, si va Francia y necesita su ayuda, y es sin el inglés molesto, sí va...

Después se despedirse de manera especialmente amorosa del inglés y de recibir instrucciones sobre el coche, todo lo que no puede hacer, todo lo demás que TAMPOCO puede hacer... Y también las cosas que están terminantemente prohibidas, Francia consigue salir de casa aún con la leve zozobra de "quieres más a tu coche que a mí". Sin embargo el maldito coche sí que se conduce con suavidad y sí que llama la atención, así que se pone sus lentes de sol para evitar los últimos rayos de la tarde dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes...

Después de bajarse de la manera más llamativa posible, saca su teléfono y le marca al español que está contándole a Bélgica cualquieeeeeer cosa, se ríe sacando el teléfono mientras el tren se detiene.

—Allô!? ¿Dónde están?

—Se está deteniendo el tren, ahora salimos, ¿dónde estás tú?

—¡Uhh! ¿De verdad llegué antes? Mon dieu! Debe ser algo que tiene el coche —comenta riéndose.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú y el maldito coche, ya empezamos! —se ríe—. No te gustan y nada más te deja oler ese y te corres del gusto.

—¡Ehhh, eh! No me estoy corriendo... Del todo —se ríe—. Vas a ver ahora que lleguen hasta aquí... Estoy en la puerta principal, justo enfrente.

—Vamos para allá con las bolsas, no vayas a usarlo para ligarte a alguien, sería la primera vez.

—La tentación es grande, mon cher, créeme que más de alguno ya me ha echado ojos de amor —se ríe un poquito. Bélgica mientras tanto consigue que un jovencito le baje su maleta del maletero.

—Vale, vale, menos lobos, caperucita —España la mira y le hace un gesto, diciéndole que les espera en la puerta. Ella asiente mirándole sonriendo empezando a caminar hacia allá.

—Menos lobos, menos lobos —ojos en blanco—, no tarden que no me encuentran...

—¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! —más risas.

Así que ahí llegan, unos minutos más tarde y España se echa a los brazos de Francia.

—Alloooo! ¿Cómo estás? —le abraza cariñosamente.

—Bien —besos y abrazos.

—¡No acapares! —protesta ella echándose a continuación a los brazos del francés y dándole un beso suave en los labios. España se ríe apartándose y luego los abraza a los dos.

—¡¿Que pasaaaa?! ¿Cómo están los dos? ¡Los he extrañado! —asegura Francia abrazando a España de la cintura—. Vengan, vamos al coche.

—Tienes que dejarme conducir, a ver si es tan bueno como dice —voz de falso interés.

—Ya conducirás luego si te portas bien... —asegura soltándole y mirando a la chica, aun abrazado de su cintura—. ¿A ti como te ha tratado en el camino este bestia, eh?

—Bien... bien como siempre —se ríe un poco mientras él le abre la puerta.

—¡Ja, bestia mi hermano! —protesta España mientras se acerca al coche poniendo atrás las bolsas.

—Bestia para lo que necesita una princesa como ella, oui.

—NADIE la trata más delicadamente que yo, que lo sepas —replica yendo al copiloto.

—¿Ni yo? No lo creo... —se ríe dándole un beso en la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bélgica se ríe y se sonroja.

—Ni siquiera tú.

—Los dos son adorables —asegura la chica sonriendo. Francia se sube del lado del conductor cerrando la puerta.

—Escucha el motor— canturrea el francés mientras prende el coche.

—Ni me impresionas —miente.

—Error de principiante... —se ríe—. Mira como sí que te impresiono —hace rugir el motor.

—Bah, hago un ruido más limpio con una motocicleta —mentiraaa que la envidia te corroe. Se cruza de brazos sonriendo.

—Si supiera que más hacer con un coche para presumírtelo, lo haría —se ríe sacándolo con cuidado.

—Metete a la autopista y dale gas a fondo —propone.

—Es muy bonito... no sabía que tuvieras un coche tan bonito —la chica lo acaricia.

—No es suyo, es de su noviooo —pincha España burlón.

E igual le mira la mano de la alianza. Alianza que no se está ahí, sino en otro dedo.

¿Por qué? Porque le pone nervioso ir con Escocia con la alianza puesta en el dedo adecuado. Espero que UK no haya visto eso. No, CLARO que no lo ha visto. De hecho se la ha cambiado de lugar unas seis veces desde que salió de la casa. En un rato puede que esté otra vez en su lugar. España levanta las cejas pero no comenta nada con Bélgica ahí.

—Oh... ¿Es de England? —Bélgica arruga la nariz con desagrado.

—En este preciso momento es nuestro, cherie.

—Puedes escupir en él, cariño —asegura España malignamente.

—NON! —se gira a mirarla. Ella levanta las cejas y el español se muere de risa.

—Te ha echado la bronca antes de venir, ¿verdad?

—Echarme la bronca es... Un poquito exagerado —asegura medio fulminándole de lado saliendo a la autopista.

—Ah, sí, claro, porque yo apenas lo conozco al tipo...

—Es innecesario que aguantes esas cosas, cher... —asegura la belga mirándole por el retrovisor.

—Pues no le conoces como yo —discute Francia sonriendo y mira a la chica por el retrovisor—. Non, no tengo necesariamente que aguantarle, pero ya ves lo que me gusta el masoquismo —se ríe.

—Oye... —España se acuerda entonces girándose en el asiento para mirarla—. Por cierto, ¿tú conoces al hermano del trasto?

— ¿Al hermano de England? Lo he visto, creo, alguna vez.

—No creo que hayas visto a este... habrás visto a Galles —interviene Francia.

—¿Sí? Yo hace un montón que no le veo, no baja a menudo... y que no se acerque a mi casa ahora que bastante movido está el patio con las independencias... —sigue España—. ¡Oh! Tío, joder, eso me recuerda... —se vuelve a Francia. España mareando al mundo.

— Quoi? —le mira unos segundos olvidando la carretera.

—Pero no entiendo el problema con el hermano... —comenta Bélgica sin acabar de entender.

—¿Eh? —el desorden de la mente latina, se vuelve a ella—. ¿Qué no entiendes?

— Cual es el problema con él...no me explicaste.

—Ah, no estoy del todo seguro, al parecer es con la navidad, vamos a convencerle de algo de eso, ¿verdad?,

Francia mira a España de reojo porque no sabe que le dijo.

— Mmm... Convencerle de que la reunión con ellos sea en año nuevo y no en Navidad —mira a Bélgica por el espejo.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros si es en año nuevo, cherie? —pregunta ella para Francia.

—¡Ah, yo te quiero en casa para reyes! —se acuerda España.

—Ah, de reyes, sí... —le sonríe— estaré ahí seguro. Y en año nuevo contigo, mon amour.

Francia le cierra un ojo por el retrovisor volviéndose a la carretera.

—Ya quisiera yo que nos trajera un novio decente que la quiera y la trate como se merece y le dé mucho amor para las fiestas... pena que nadie sea lo bastante bueno.

—France, no me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo —sonríe sexy al espejo abanicándose aire a la cara.

Francia mira de reojo a España, sonriendo.

—Non, nadie la merece en realidad, pero cuantos no habrán que querrán intentarlo —le asegura en "secreto".

—¡Ah, tío, yo odio ir con ella porque siempre hay que apartarle los moscones!

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Con los celos que me dan... Pero algún día habrá que dejarla ir —sigue susurrando.

Bélgica se tapa la boca y ríe jijijijiji.

—Uf... no, no, nada de eso, hasta que no me traiga a alguien lo bastante bueno... y espera, que Romanito opina igual que yo... y él es peor —asegura España a ella.

—¿Ah sí? Alguien... Bueno, en realidad no hay que buscar mucho —mira a Francia de reojo.

—¿Quién? ¿Este imbécil? —Señala a Francia—. No te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, demasiada mujer eres tú para él. Además, ¿no ves que tiene un mal gusto que tira de espaldas?

Ella se ríe un poquito y Francia medio fulmina a España.

—¡Eh, tampoco hay que exagerar!

Adivina que hace España, se ríe. Ella se ríe también y se agacha hacia adelante dándole a Francia un besito en la mejilla.

—A mi me parece que si tienes un gusto espantoso con ese cejotas al que no deberías aguantar.

—Eso mismo digo yo —corrobora España.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo en que la única de gusto IMPECABLE aquí es Belgique —suelta el muy cínico sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, cher! —ella se ríe.

—¿Perdona? ¿Alguien ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con el awesome Prusia últimamente?

—Non, no necesito pasar tiempo con él para saberme perfecto. Hombre perfecto en coche perfecto...

—Ni me lo voy a creer hasta que no me lo dejes llevar.

Pisa el acelerador hasta el FONDO, acelerando un montón, al instante.

—Ya veremos si te portas bien, hasta ahora, non.

—¿Perdona? ¡Hasta ahora he sido un absoluto ejemplo de buena conducta! ¡Un angelito!

—¿Un angelito diciendo que tengo mal gusto, con lo que me gusta Belgique? Non...

—¡Con lo que te gusta el cejas, chaval!

—¿Y qué tiene que me guste?, él es... Un gusto adquirido, Mon amour. Belgique entiende lo de los gustos adquiridos, no siempre todo funciona como amor a primera vista.

—Va a ser eso...

—Pues la primera imagen es muy importante... —asegura Bélgica casual.

—Además Angleterre es guapo —Ay, Francia… Ahí sí que España se descojona.

—Va a serlo con los dientes chuecos y esas cejas... —Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco.

—Di todo lo que quieras de su pene milagroso, pero esa no te la compra nadie —España troll.

—Pues no es feo y tiene un pene fantástico y... Un buen corazón —Francia también se ríe un poco sin poder evitarlo.

Y ahí vamos a adelantar el tiempo mientras siguen diciendo chorradas los tres.

* * *

><p><em>Fíate, fíate de los latinos... ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	25. Chapter 25

Finalmente, Francia estaciona el coche enfrente de la casa de Escocia, poniéndose nervioso otra vez.

—Quizás... Podría entrar yo primero —propone dándole vueltas a su argolla en su dedo (el apropiado) nerviosito.

—¿Eh? —España le mira y nota lo que hace con el anillo—. ¿Por?

—Prepararle y así... Aunque está enfadado —se muerde el labio—. Esto es un desastre, quizás no debimos venir...

—Venga, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué será lo peor que puede hacer?

—Pues... echarme —traga saliva y le echa una mirada significativa. Está genuinamente nervioso. España vacila, desviando la mirada.

—¿Pero qué tiene tan terrible esto? —pregunta Bélgica que obvio no entiende.

—Bueno, ya que hemos venido, al menos que sea él quien haga el esfuerzo —España le hace un cariño a Francia.

—Pues... Non, no lo sé, sólo es —suspira respondiéndole a Bélgica mirándola por el retrovisor—, es alguien a quien quiero mucho. Alguien que quiero que esté bien. Gracias por venir, los dos.

España tuerce un poco el morro y le atrae hacia sí, abrazándole. Bélgica les mira levantando una ceja, vacilando insegura en si sentir celos o preocupación.

—Venimos a ayudarte, no como OTROS... Verás como sale bien.

—¡Venga, ella tiene razón, vamos! Deja de hacer drama —España le anima separándose un poco del francés.

—Vale, vale... Vamos —suspira apretándole la mano a España antes de abrir la puerta.

Él le aprieta de vuelta y asiente con la cabeza.

Bélgica se abre la puerta a si misma bajándose del coche y mirando la casa de la que sale el sonido estridente y característico de una gaita... haciendo el imbécil al tratar de hacerle el cover a una canción de heavy metal.

Francia sonríe de lado haciendo los ojos en blanco, acercándose a la puerta. España mira a Bélgica de reojo y se va tras él. Bélgica que levanta una ceja, arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

El francés toca intentando seguir el ritmo de la gaita. Cuyo propietario levanta las cejas deteniéndose un instante y en vez de ir a la puerta hace un ritmo fácil en tres notas. Que es imitado con el timbre; Francia pega la frente contra la puerta, sonriendo.

Escocia sonríe de lado y repite el proceso con algo un poco más complicado, Francia se ríe un poquito y le imita. Bélgica mira a España de reojo que levanta las cejas sin entender demasiado bien.

—Vale, te has ganado que te abra la... —empieza la voz profunda y medio ahogada del escocés mientras abre la puerta. Se queda congelado y se le borra la sonrisa al ver a Francia, con su sempiterno puro entre los labios.

—Allô —saluda suavemente, sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa se le enfría bastante al saber que decididamente no esperaba que fuera él.

—Oh... —calada larga—. Verás, soy demasiado idiota para comprar una enciclopedia y demasiado borracho para que tu dios se interese por mí, sea el que sea —lanza la colilla del puro y vuelve a cerrar la puerta con una falsa sonrisa de lado.

—Espera —pide poniendo un pie para que no la cierre —, Écosse.

El escocés hace los ojos en blanco igual sin cerrar la puerta, metiéndose a la casa a por alcohol. Francia mira a España y a Bélgica de reojo.

—Espagne... ¿Puedes sacar la botella de cognac que está en la cajuela? —pide en un susurro lanzándole las llaves—. Pardon... Es bastante arisco en principio.

—Vale... —las recoge al aire y se va para el coche.

—Ehm... Ven, y perdona. Tú sonríe y míralo todo, lo interesante que tiene es directamente proporcional al desastre que tiene en la casa —asegura para Bélgica entrando.

Que evidentemente, sigue siendo igual de desastre que siempre, con las mismas inquietantes y sospechosas botellas de alcohol alarmantemente vacías en todos lados. Ceniceros llenos a rebosar, ropa y envases de comida precocinada por doquier.

Bélgica asiente arrugando un poco la nariz en desagrado.

—Pasaba por aquí... —asegura el francés como caaaaada vez, abriéndose paso y tratando de ignorar el desastre, que el día de hoy le parece más llamativo porque va con Bélgica.

—Sinceramente, France. Si llego a saber que ibas a dar tanto por culo a las ordenes de my lovely lil' bro, habría comprado puñetera vaselina —asegura sirviéndose Whiskey y encendiéndose otro puro.

—Para que desperdiciar la vaselina del universo si sé perfectamente bien que de todos modos no te gusta —sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo y acercándose a él.

—Bien que no te cortas un pelo de hacer las cosas que sabes que no me gustan —replica dándose la vuelta y notando a Bélgica por primera vez. Frunce un poco el ceño porque además, trae compañía.

—¿Se conocen ya? Écosse... Ella es Belgique. Belgique... Él es... El hombre de las tierras libres —les presente.

Bélgica le mira para NADA segura, levantando una ceja. Sonríe su sonrisita diplomática y se acerca un poco a Francia, tomándole del brazo.

—Una carabina, que romántico —asegura el escocés para Francia con sarcasmo—. Soy Alba —corrige—. El desorden que parece fascinarte tanto, obviamente es por los ladrones. Se supone que si yo mismo no soy capaz de encontrar nada de valor, menos lo harán ellos —explica en el mismo tono de burla—. Permíteme te sirva una copa, la necesitaras para aguantar esto —mira a Francia—. ¿Tú quieres o te lleno el vaso de la ginebra que sale de mi taza del vater?

Bélgica parpadea con toda esa información, aunque sonríe un poquito de lado con la historia de los ladrones, sin saber si es en serio o es broma.

—Oh, agua del vater... Suena tentador, pero creo que prefiero whisky. Y vas a tener que servir dos copas además de la taza, puesto que no traigo una, sino DOS carabinas.

—Beautiful. ¿Por qué vamos a brindar? ¿Por unas bloody merry Christmas with the bloody merry family? —sonríe sirviendo las copas.

Francia se le acerca lo bastante y extiende una mano para tomar la taza con la firme esperanza de tocarle o rozarle la mano. Esa jodida necesidad de TOCAR. Francia está besuqueándote contra la pared en su mente, si te sirve algo saberlo, querido Escocia.

—Venga, por qué no nos deleitas con un emotivo y sensiblero bloody discurso al respecto —propone pasándole su copa con una sonrisa desencajada, antes de ir a darle a Bélgica la suya, sin mirarla.

Francia le toca, si se deja. Le toca lo que sea o pueda, ya sea la cintura o la mano, o un roce en el brazo. Con bastante desesperación, en realidad. La mano, al entregarle el vaso, pero seguramente es muy poco, porque enseguida retira la mano. España regresa del coche en ese instante.

—No soy bueno para los discursos de ese tipo, en realidad —asegura Francia aún peleando para conseguir su atención.

Bélgica vacila, tomando la copa... Incomoda y extrañada con todo esto, sin estar tampoco demasiado preocupada en no obtener la atención del escocés, mirando a Francia tratando de leerle.

—¡Hombre, Escocia! —saluda España al entrar, riendo como siempre—. ¡Hacía mil que no te veía!

—Anda... la otra única persona en el mundo a la que confiaba no se le iba a pegar la idiotez —comenta como saludo, haciendo que España frunza el ceño.

Francia bufa un poco, tocándose la argolla con la mano como recordatorio, mirando la escena y notando que esto está siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Ven, acércate, hombre... íbamos a brindar por la navidad, ¿no quieres unirte? Sí, claro que quieres... —ese tono de falsa alegría, hacia el español. Bélgica camina un poco por ahí, mirando las botellas en el suelo y esas cosas, aún con desagradillo.

—Venga, Espagne... Dame la botella, s'il vous plait.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta España para Escocia pasándole la botella a Francia, mirándole nervioso.

—¡Bien! Perfectamente bien —le pasa su copa—. Pero si no habéis venido aquí a deleitarme con un discurso. What the hell estáis haciendo bebiéndoos my bloody Whiskey?

—Haciendo milagros, como Jesucristo... Sólo que yo convierto el whisky en cognac... Que es mucho más interesante —Francia se lo pasa, al escocés mirándole a los ojos.

El británico mira al francés fijamente a los ojos también sin tomar la botella aun. Y debe ver unos ojos bastante oscuros y con fuego en el fondo. Sí, se llama deseo, y cierta angustia. Te saltaría encima si pudiera, la verdad.

—Déjame buscar una escusa para no partirte la cara ahora mismo, porque te aseguro que la de "no me da la gana" no sirve —toma la botella. Lo siento, no es tan latino para notarlo.

Bélgica mira a España de reojo, preguntándose de verdad si es posible que haya golpes. España se tensa porque conoce el carácter y los modos británicos.

—No necesitas partirme la cara. En lo absoluto.

—Una buena pelea suele ser por vicio —replica el pelirrojo y que te esté hablando de esta forma es lo que demuestra lo mucho que le importas.

—Para divertirte podría incluso intentar defenderme —Francia le mira—. Por inútil que fuera.

Bélgica sigue sin entender lo que ocurre del todo, un poco acojonada porque Escocia no parece especialmente... Ya no digamos cuerda, sino sobrio.

—Para divertirme podrías dejar de venir a mi casa de una puta vez. O arreglar tus problemas.

—Es que... No quiero dejar de venir —asegura en un susurro.

Escocia se detiene un instante vacilando y se toma su Whisky de un trago, con eso.

—Vamos a sentarnos —sentencia Francia con eso dándose la vuelta hacia España buscando su ayuda URGENTE con la mirada.

España le mira con cara de circunstancias porque ha notado todo el intercambio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, buscando algún lugar en el sofá que sea practicable.

—¿Se-Sentarnos aquí? —pregunta Bélgica mirando el sillón y los ceniceros... Levantando una ceja.

—Mais oui... Insisto que no hagas caso del desorden —asegura el francés caminando por ahí mirando todo a su alrededor... Como siempre... Tratando de calmarse, haciendo, de hecho, un sobreesfuerzo.

—Tranquila, chica, no vas a encontrar ropa interior sucia, los highlanders no la usamos —asegura Escocia yendo a por más Whisky mientras España aparta una... bandera y se sienta en el sofá.

Bélgica mira a España otra vez, y luego al dueño de la casa frunciendo un poquito el ceño. Esos comentarios políticamente incorrectos eran... Molestos. Él era molesto. Y no es que lo fuera porque Francia estaba incómodo y con esa cara tan sexy a su alrededor, es que... Era muy... Algo. Algo que no acababa de saber qué. Se sienta igual en un borde del sillón mirando a Francia esperando que haga algo. De menos una cena en un lugar bonito tendrían que darle a cambio por sus molestias.

Francia toma un loquesea y lo mira sin ponerle atención riéndose de sí mismo por todo esto, esperando sinceramente que España le de unos segundos de tregua y hable de lo que sea.

—Al final... no necesito ningunas explicaciones, France. Eso es lo que define a los hombres libres, ni las damos, ni las recibimos.

—Ehm... —España mira a Francia de reojo sin saber que decir, mientras Escocia consigue otra botella de whisky estúpidamente vacía.

O... Quizás nadie le diera tregua. Sonríe aun a pesar de todo y mira a Escocia de reojo.

—Todo tiene sus ventajas —asegura girándose hacia Bélgica y cerrándole un ojo—. Pon mucha atención, Bel, porque ese mismo argumento puede que te sirva un día

—¿C-Cómo... llevas ese asunto, Escocia? —pregunta España de repente.

—No tan mal como te gustaría. Supongo que vas a tratar de convencerme de nuevo de que pare, ¿verdad?

Bélgica mira a Francia sin entender el comentario pero cuando va a preguntarle la interrumpe España. Se gira a mirarles porque el tema político le interesa.

—Uhh... Tema álgido —susurra Francia —. Puede que venga al caso ahora que Espagne se plantea dar algunas independencias...

—No, no... No voy a darle la independencia a nadie —insiste España. Escocia chasquea la lengua.

—Al final no importa lo que penséis vosotros, la libertad no se da, se conquista. Y no necesitamos ayuda de la unión europea en cualquier caso. Total, para un montón de gente que ni te escucha ni le interesa...

—Yo creo que es mucho decir que no te escucha ni le interesa... —Dios mío, Bélgica.

—Lo dices tú que concedes tantas audiencias desde el parlamento europeo que a estas alturas ni siquiera me conocías. Brindo por la política, la burocracia y la diplomacia a tu salud —replica son su sonrisa venenosa.

—Si no te conozco es que no te has parado por ahí a pedirla... —civilizadamente, piensa para sí —, como todo, esto es una cuestión de interés mutuo y hasta ahora, lo más convincente para ambos intereses es no apoyarles.

—Más bien pasar del tema y dar escusas. Pero por favor, sigue hablando, no me canso nunca de la palabrería insulsa.

España aprieta los ojos porque esto no le parece que vaya bien en lo absoluto.

—No es palabrería insulsa... es que por más que entienda tus intereses, no están por encima de los de la comunidad.

Francia suspira porque de todos los temas... este es el PEOR. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco, aburrido.

—Buena elección de acompañantes. Ardo en deseos de cumplir todo lo que me pidáis —sigue sarcástico.

—Desgraciadamente para ti, cher... mi elección y el desagrado que causa tu hermanito, aun no es lo suficientemente grande como para conseguir superar las barreras económicas logrando que apoyen tu causa. Trabajo en ello... te lo aseguro —hace un gesto con la mano.

—Entonces, me parece a mí que ya has perdido la batalla —replica escocia

—Sólo he dicho lo que pienso profesionalmente. ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? — pregunta Bélgica a España fulminando al escocés, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé de buena fuente que lo que hay que tener es paciencia. ¿Encontraste el whisky? —le pregunta Francia. España suspira y se encoge de hombros para ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres más?

—Para cómo van las cosas... es probable.

—Me lo he acabado, pero hay del que has convertido en zumito suave para los niños —empieza a abrir la botella de brandy.

—Puedes tomarte este si quieres, yo que soy niño prefiero zumito —le ofrece su copa, que solo tiene un pequeño traguito tomado. Le sonríe.

Escocia le mira fijamente un instante y sonríe de lado cambiándole el vaso. Francia se tranquiliza un poco volviendo a rozarle los dedos al tomar el otro vaso, y sacando un cigarrillo.

—Sabes que a mí siempre me han gustado las cosas de niña... —asegura abriendo su cajita de cerillos.

—Eso ya lo veo —le echa el humo en la galo arruga la nariz.

—Te llevas, te aguantas —protesta echándole el humo en la cara también, esperando a que le dé un trago a su vaso.

—No hagas eso, que tú no puedes hacer frente al desafío —sonríe retador el escocés.

—¿Perdona? —levanta las cejas dando un traguito a su cognac antes de llevarse otra vez el cigarrillo a los labios.

—Sí, qué otro remedio me queda que perdonarte —bebe un poco de su whisky sin desviar la mirada.

Francia le suelta el humo con absoluta dirección hacia los ojos a lo que el escocés los cierra y cambia el peso de pie humedeciéndose los labios y mirándole de forma más fulminante ahora. Sonríe de lado, vencedor.

—¿Estás buscando pelea? Vuelve a hacerlo y saldrás de aquí por esa ventana —la señala con la cabeza sin sonreír.

Francia se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios y le da una laaaaaaaarga calada y sin dejar de sonreír, se le acerca al oído.

—Dirás lo que quieras, pero aún siendo que no soy un hombre libre, me sigues dando besos... aunque sean indirectos. Eso no es pelea —susurra soltando el humo en el cuello.

—EHM... Francia... —le llama España con cierto tono, mitad riña mitad urgencia, mientras el escocés se sonroja pero aguanta la posición a base de fuerza de voluntad y un montón de orgullo—. Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina y vemos si preparamos algo de cena entre los dos, ya que Escocia ha tenido la buena voluntad de invitarnos a entrar...

Francia levanta las cejas ya con la mano dispuesta a rozarle el brazo. Se humedece los labios, completamente interrumpido a media caza de su presa, se gira a mirar a España con los ojos un poco desorbitados. España le mira de forma bastante intensa y hace un gesto para señalar a Bélgica con los ojos.

Escocia aparta la cara y hace una risita burlona, separándose y tomando un poco más de su vaso. Francia... se sonroja, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Oui. Cocina. Por favor procura incomodar lo más que puedas a Belgique, Alba... te lo agradecería mucho —susurra a trompicones sin mirar a ninguno.

Bélgica, a todo esto, frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Me lo pensaré —suelta el escocés con un gesto vago.

Francia se ríe sin ningún humor sin saber si de sí mismo o del escocés o de la situación tan ridícula en la que están, yendo hacia la cocina. España se va tras él mirando a Bélgica de reojo con cara de circunstancias. Bélgica fulmina a España pensando que ahora además la dejan con el loco que se roba a Francia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	26. Chapter 26

—¿Pero qué demonios es lo que haces? —protesta España casi empujando a Francia.

—Ehh...

—¿Ajá? —le mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

El francés le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—No me mires así que ya sabes que no funciona conmigo —le señala.

—Es que no lo sé... algo realmente peligroso —se tapa la cara.

—Sí. Eso es lo que veo. ¿Te importa recordarme a qué hemos venido?

—A... convencerle de navidad y a lo de Belgique... Pero es que está enfadado, Espagne.

—Pues sí está enfadado, pero si planeas tirártelo... joder, no me parece bien, pero al menos no lo hagas con Bélgica aquí si pretendes liarlos luego.

—¡No quiero tirármelo! —protesta apretando los ojos—, bueno, vale, no me riñas, si que quiero pero no planeo hacerlo.

—¡Pues ponte tu anillo en el dedo correcto y deja de flirtear con él!

—No es tan... — le mira, y se sonroja mas porque además lo trae en el pulgar. Aprieta los ojos—. ¡No es tan fácil! Y no sé de qué hablas con el anillo —murmura el rubio poniéndoselo en el dedo correcto.

—Pues es que... vas a tener que hacer que lo sea, porque la única alternativa que se me ocurre es que esperes en el coche —explica el moreno bajándole a la agresividad.

—¡No voy a esperar en el coche como niño pequeño! —protesta—. Pero es que Espaaaangneee.

—¿Qué? Es un absoluto desastre. Bélgica debe estar indignadísima porque no le haces ni caso y él no la ha mirado apenas desde que hemos llegado...

—Sí hablaron, cuando les pusiste a hablar del peor tema posible —sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Vale, vale... eso no fue una idea brillante, lo admito. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Yo... estaba pensando aun en Romanito, tampoco estoy muy concentrado, pero no es el punto.

—Es mi culpa ya lo sé no tienes que decírmelo dos veces... estoy aterrorizado, histérico y caliente como si no fuera suficiente —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Y Qué hacemos? Quieres... hablar con él primero tú solo o... yo que sé, ¿Me llevo a Bélgica a cenar a algún pub?

—¿Y después qué? ¿Me lo llevo allá una vez haya decidido arruinar mi matrimonio? —suspira pensando —. Sí quiero hablar con él... quizás fuera mejor... hacerlo al revés. Salir, cenar y luego hablar con él ya con unas copas encima.

—No creo que sea bueno que hables con unas copas, anda, vamos a ver si encontramos algo de comida que hacer y así les damos espacio y de paso espiamos un poco.

—Ni busques...

—¿Qué?

—Ni busques comida. No hay nada —asegura sacándose el teléfono del pantalón.

—Oh, este tío es un desastre... ¿Quieres contarme a mí que ves en él? Además de la... extraordinaria tensión sexual que tenéis.

—Es sexy como pocos... ¿tampoco te lo parece? Cher, de verdad creo que hay veces que eres tú al que le falta algo en la cabeza como para no verlo... —le mira de reojo y sonríe marcando un número que, sí, tiene en la memoria del teléfono y corresponde a las Pizzas en Escocia. La alimentación es prioridad.

—No digo que no tenga un polvo, pero... no sé, al final... claro, que a ti te gusta el cejas.

—Déjame en paz con Angleterre... —protesta subiendo una pinchadita de culpabilidad en el estómago. Se acaricia la argolla —. Espíales un poco... Pediré pizza y cerveza —señala el teléfono.

—Vaaaale —le mira un poco preocupado y suspira yendo a sacar la oreja.

Antes de que el español se vaya le acaricia un brazo y le da un suave beso en los labios.

—Merc... Hello? —se interrumpe cuando le contestan.

España hace ademán de abrazarle pero no. Francia frunce un poco el ceño con esta vacilación pero rápidamente se le olvida pidiendo la pizza favorita de Escocia ¨*ojos en blanco*, una hawaiana, y una de jamón serrano que seguramente a España le parecerá tan horrenda como a él.

(Vacila porque contesta al teléfono, no porque no te quiera ahora, no seas dramas. Francia es un dramáaaaaatico igual.)

Antes de irse a espiar a los otros dos, vacila un segundo y marca el teléfono de Inglaterra. El inglés está luchando con todo su poder con tal de no llamarle para demostrar que confía en él y le está costando horrores, así que responde al primer timbre.

—Allô?

—H-Hello!

Sonríe un poco, y recarga la cabeza en el refrigerador, soltando el aire aliviado sintiéndose repentinamente más seguro.

—Where are you? ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya moriste de la preocupación por tu coche?

—No estaba esperando tu llamada ni nada, I mean... ¡Más te vale no haberle hecho nada!

El latino se ríe.

—Lo estrellamos en un poste después de que Espagne viniera conduciendo con los ojos cerrados y bailando la macarena.

—WHAT?

—Sigo pensando a momentos que le quieres más que a mí, ¿sabes? —asegura sonriendo más, acariciándose la argolla.

—¡Pues claro que lo quiero más que a ti, git! ¡Como venga con una sola rascada!

—¡Vas a castigarme? —pregunta con ese doble sentido.

—Yes!

Se ríe un poco más, en silencio, apretando los ojos.

—Je t'aime...

—Git! ¡Ni aunque me digas eso!

—Me quieres, Angleterre?

—NO!

—¿Ni un poquito? —pregunta sin dejar de sonreír aún.

—¡En lo más mínimo, eres un idiota y no te soporto y ojalá no vengas nunca más a mi casa y sólo te voy a dejar entrar para que me devuelvas las llaves de mi coche!,

—¿Las puras llaves?

—¡Y EL COCHE!

—Eres un histérico... y te echo de menos.

—Tonto... —protesta sonrojándose e hinchando un poco los mofletes, moviendo la cara.

—Tengo que irme a espiar a Belgique y Écosse, que de lo único que han hablado es de la independencia... ya imaginarás como ha ido.

—De la bloody... —ojos en blanco—. ¡Si seréis idiotas! ¿Por qué no habéis cambiado de tema? ¡Podíais hablar de cualquier cosa!

—Ha sido culpa de Espagne... ahora he pedido pizza y cerveza, espero que puedan hablar de eso... —se muerde el labio, pensando en todas las ganas que traía a Escocia, volviéndose a sentir un poco culpable.

—¿Qué ha dicho ella?

—Pues... no ha tenido oportunidad de decir mucho, pero evidentemente no está a favor de la independencia.

—France...

—Oui?

—No te olvides de a quién estás tratando.

—¿Cómo?

—My brother... No te olvides. He is a British...

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es un bestia?

—No... Él... —vacila—. Él le hace caso a quien le pelea. A mí me odia, pero al menos no me ha ignorado nunca, aburrido —explica sintiéndose un poco reflejado en él con eso.

—Quizás no sea del todo malo que peleen un poco... claro está que es difícil hacer cualquier cosa con tu brother hablando nada más de cosas bonitas o cosas en común —asiente pensando que... dios mío, ÉL lleva todo el rato discutiendo con Escocia.

—Yes, no os pongáis nerviosos si pelean un poco ya sabes... my mother, with your father... i'ts the same —tú y yo no. NUNCA. NO. Para nada.

—A diferencia de ti y de mí que somos tan pacíficos...

—Shut up you git! ¡Ya no vuelvo a ayudarte!

—Oh la la... mira que orgullo el tuyo, ni aun cuando pretendo SEGUIR tu consejo —sonríe —. Relájate, mon amour... llegaremos a tiempo para que te cuente todos los pormenores... ¿te hablo cuando salga, bien?

—Es que... —quiero seguir hablando contigo un poco más porque llevo todo el día tratando de no hacerlo—. ¿Entonces no le ha pasado nada al coche?

Francia sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Mmm... ¿Cuenta que Belgique haya pisado una caca de perro y haya batido las vestiduras?

—¡Sí que cuentaa! ¡Deja de molestarme con eso!

—¡Pues tú deja de preguntarme, que si le hubiera pasado algo NO te diría! —asegura riendo bajito.

—¡Cuando lo devuelvas lo voy a mirar DE ARRIBA ABAJO! ¡Y como haya tenido una sola cosa fuera de lugar!

—No voy a dejar que lo mires... qué tal mejor que cuando vuelva no traes ropa interior y estás ya medio empalmado pensando en mí— propone.

—NO ESTOY MEDIO EMPALMADO —manos a las regiones vitales, no sé si había empezado ya a echarte de menos de esa forma o estaba esperando a después de cenar.

—No dije ahora, propuse para la hora de volver... claro que si quieres pasar medio empalmado por mí desde ahora —se ríe otra vez.

—Shut up, you wanker!

—Mira que mono eres... puedo ver hasta acá tu sonrojo.

—¡NO ESTOY SONROJADO! Deja de molestármeeee.

—¿Por qué?... Si así es como me haces caso, non? Estoy siguiendo tu propio consejo.

—No es así como te hago caso, yo no, esa es... ¡los demás, que son tontos!

—De hecho... me parece que en eso coincidimos, mon amour... yo también te hago más caso en esas condiciones.

—¿Eh?

—Que yo hago lo mismo.

—¿Ves? eres un tonto —sonríe un poquito.

—Que tonto voy a ser... soy listo, porque me gustas.

—Waaaah... —lloriquea y Francia se ríe—. ¿Has visto el mail que ha mandado Canadá de la ultima presentación? —cambia de tema, así de desperado está para hblarte hasta de trabajo—. Seguro no, porque eres un vago.

—No tiene nada que ver con ser vago si vengo todo el camino conduciendo, cher.

—Aun así, eres un vago.

—¡Pues para ser un vago, Canadá salió muy bien!

—Bah... salió muy bien porque YO le arreglé.

—¡Ya, claaaaaaro! —hace los ojos en blanco —. Tú lo echaste a perder.

—Si se hubiera echado a perder, no sería ahora tan buen chico—sonríe el inglés.

—Tú lo desmejoraste, le diste un idioma horrible y a tu fea reina en sus billetes.

—¡Y lo convertí en un gentleman educado que puede hablar con todo el mundo!

—Antes podía hablar con todo el mundo.

—No en tu idioma que sólo hablas tú.

—Y en ese entonces el tuyo sólo lo hablabas tú.

Y ahí están en el pleito. Tú, no tú más... No...

—Pero ahora el mío lo habla tooooodo el mundoooo —canta un poco.

—Oui... Porque la gente es floja y no quiere aprender más que gramática para retrasado mental.

—¡Gramática para retrasado mental que ha servido para escribir la mejores obras de literatura mundial!

—Al buen escritor no hace buena la lengua...

—Qué curioso que todos hablaran la misma, entonces —le pica.

—¿Te refieres al castellano? —sonríe el francés.

—Of course, sáltame con eso porque sabes que tú la tienes perdida...

—Oh Non, Mon amour... Sólo que los míos se dedicaban a cosas más útiles que sólo escribir cosas bonitas, para eso estaba la pintura... Los míos pensaban. Como Voltaire.

—Filosofía... una escusa perfecta para perder el tiempo fingiendo hacer algo... cuando los míos pensaban, además escribían cosas hermosas.

—Ya, claro... Perder el tiempo. La ignorancia es la madre de todos los crímenes, como bien dijo Balzac. Creo que a ti te gusta ese tema, Non?

—En lo absoluto, porque creo que "cada acierto nos trae un enemigo. Para ser popular hay que ser mediocre" como decía Wilde... por eso yo tengo muchos más enemigos que tú.

—Wilde... Mi adorado hijo adoptivo...

—Bah! De sangre pura británica.

—Incomprendido por ti.

—¿Tú no tendrías que estar salvando la Navidad?

—¡JA! ¡Gané!

—En lo más mínimo, tengo a unos cuantos más como Wilde y lo sabes, tú sólo tienes a Euxepery.

—Exupéry! —le corrige frunciendo el ceño —. Anda, deja de quitarme el tiempo, voy a "salvar la Navidad".

—JA! Gané...

—Jules Verne, Víctor Hugo, Baudelaire, Dumas, Moliére, Montesquieu, Sade...—Francia defendiéndose.

—Shakespeare, Dickens, Wilde, Christie, Austen, Tolkien, Woolf, Conan Doyle, Orwell...

—Tablas. Voy a salvar la Navidad.

—Byron, Carroll, Joyce, Lewis, Stevenso, Shaw, Follet, Dahl... y podría continuar... —continua Inglaterra con la nariz en alto.

—Bien, podríamos hablar de pintura...

—Hablemos mejor de música.

—¿Clásica? Otro empate técnico.

—No sólo clásica, Darling.

—No quiero humillarte hablando de diseño de ropa...

—Yo prefiero no ridiculizarte hablando de batallas ganadas.

—Una sola palabra: Comida— Se ríe.

—Una sola palabra: Coches—sonríe también, pasándoselo pipa.

Francia ya se olvidó de cualquier tipo de angustia que sentía con Escocia. De hecho ya se olvidó de todo.

—¿Y a quien le importan los coches? —ojos en blanco —. Sólo son un transporte...

—¿Y a quien le importa la comida? Uno puede sobrevivir sólo a base de pan y agua.

—Bien. Una sola palabra... Sexo —se ríe.

—What? —ese tono de sonrojo.

—¿No lo oíste bien? —risita.

—Pues... ¡yo soy mucho más romántico que tú! —sí, no se está escuchando.

Francia levanta las cejas. Sonríe.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

—¡Pues con... cosas románticas! ¡Con detalles!

—Mmmm yo soy capaz de decir cosas mucho más románticas al teléfono, por ejemplo.

—¡Pero yo las sé hacer!

—Bien. Vale. Eso vas a tener que probarlo.

—JA! ¡Lo he hecho muchas veces!

—Bueeeeeno, yo también, para el caso. Yo te lleve a poner el candado en el puente.

—No vamos a hablar de lo que YO hice en Notre Dame... —se sonroja.

Francia sonríe sinceramente.

—Prepárate... Porque por primera y única vez en la vida voy a decir esto...

—Eh?

—Tú ganas.

El británico levanta las cejas con eso.

—Notre Dame es el mejor día de mi vida... Y sí, lo hiciste tú.

—Git! ¡Me engañaste para que lo dijera! yo no... —tan nervioso.

—Non, eso no es verdad —asegura con voz suave, pero más seria —. Lo hicimos los dos, sabiendo lo que hacíamos y queriendo hacerlo.

—¡Me refiero a que me engañaste para que lo dijera ahora! ¡No estaba pensando en eso!

—¡Aaaaah! Mon dieu! ¡Sólo tú reclamas después de que te di el gane! —protesta.

—Shut up! you git!

—Je t'aime.

—¡Yo no! I hate you! —y ahí tienes la prueba de que ganar le importa una mierda, lo que quiere es discutir.

—Fantastique... Reconfortante.

—¡Anda y deja de molestarme!

—Francia, estás a un pasito así —España junta el dedo índice con el pulgar—. Del "cuelga tú, no tú"

—Tú eres el que me está molestando a mí... Diciéndome cosas fe... —se calla, sorprendiéndose con la existencia de España.

—Aaaay pobrecita froooog.

—¡Cállate! —se ríe—. Que Espagne me molesta.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa?—medio protesta España.

—¡Claro que lo es! Te mandó un beso y voy a espiar a los tórtolos

—¡No quiero tu beso, te lo mando de vuelta! —exclama y luego nota lo que ha dicho, sonrojándose—. No, wait... I mean...

—Me ha mandado un besoooo...

—Noo! Git! ¡No quería decir eso!

España levanta las cejas.

—Inglaterra manda besooooos —canturrea el español en burla.

—WHAAAT? NOOO! I! NOO!

Francia se ríe.

—Me has mandadoooo...

—Aaargh! I hate you! —le cuelga.

Se ríe colgando también.

—Esto es lo que necesitaba —asegura sonriendo.

España le sonríe también.

—Je l'aime… —Asegura.

España pone los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

—¡Venga, ven!

—¿Qué tanto has visto? —pregunta Francia sonriendo otra vez, abrazándole de los hombros.

—Shhh —le hace callar volviéndose a la rendija de la puerta...

* * *

><p><em>Yo sé que te gusta el Escocia Francia... ¿pero de verdad lo cambias por el FrUK? Y de no ser así... ¿no crees que Escocia merece un poquiiito de Amor? Por eso empezamos a intentar el EscociaBelbel. Tal vez sea forzado o tal vez te entusiasme... lo que no nos apetecía a nosotras era el drama. Ah, y ¡gracias a Josita!<em>


	27. Chapter 27

Bélgica mira a Escocia frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Levanta la barbilla y carraspea. Escocia la mira, se pasa una mano por el pelo y le da otro trago al whisky apoyándose en el alfeizar de la chimenea apagada.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí exactamente?

—Pues... En realidad no estoy muy segura —confiesa—. Acompañarles, me han pedido ayuda.

—¿Ayuda para qué?

—Algo de... la comunidad —vacila un poquito para no dejares mal.

Entrecierra los ojos metiéndole un repaso descarado de arriba abajo mientras le da otra calada lenta a su puro. Bélgica se sonroja y se revuelve un poco. Él levanta las cejas y parpadea descolocado porque no esperaba esa reacción. Ella frunce el ceño.

—Ehm... —vacila un poco el escocés.

—Veo que no te han dicho que vendríamos—se cruza la pierna y se pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—Aquí nadie avisa que va a venir —responde aun mirándola igual.

—Oh... Bueno, mejor. Mmm y... ¿Qué más hacen por aquí? Además de fumar por lo que veo...

—¿Quieres? —le ofrece sonriendo de lado.

—No, desde los años veinte que no toco un cigarrillo. Y un puro menos, jamás he fumado —gesto con la mano.

—Más para mí —se los guarda de nuevo—. ¿Qué más hacemos por aquí...? Fumar, beber, decir palabrotas, pelearnos... e ir al pub a leer poesía.

Bélgica le mira fijamente con eso último, parpadea una vez y se ríe un poquito frunciendo el ceño. Escocia levanta las cejas sin dejar de sonreír, echando la cabeza un poco atrás e inclinándola.

—Poesía...

—¡Y de la buena!

—Me imagino —asiente un poco sin creerle en lo absoluto —. Quizás pudieras recitar un poco.

—No me acerco a un libro desde los años veinte y a uno de poesía, menos —responde acabándose el puro y lanzándolo a la chimenea.

—Ya imaginaba yo —se ríe un poquito haciendo los ojos en blanco —. Y... ¿Tú conoces muy bien a France?

—Yo le conozco lo que se deja y lo que me interesa —se deja caer en el sofá.

—Le conoces lo que se deja... Vale, ahora no estoy segura de querer saber.

—Why not?

—Pues... Bueno, yo también le conozco.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —toma un poco más de whisky sin parecer en lo más mínimo alegrándose... ni lamentándose.

—Sarcasmo...—Nota Bélgica y sonríe un poco de lado.

—En absolutooo —un tono aun más exagerado.

—Sarcasmo extremo —ojos en blanco.

Levanta las cejas y se lleva una mano a la boca fingiéndose sorprendido y escandalizado. La belga se ríe un poco más, frunciendo el ceño, extrañada.

—Tienes ese tipo de humor que uno no sabe si... Reír o...

—Por eso lo mejor es hacer lo que a uno le da la gana. Lo hago en todos los aspectos posibles de mi vida —sube los pies a la mesa llena de cosas, seguramente tirando al suelo una lata de cerveza de paso. Ella levanta las cejas.

—Pero es que eso... ¿Y no trabajas ni nada?

Levanta una ceja sobrepoblada.

—Sólo el mínimo indispensable para cubrir lo posible mi "independencia" ni rindo cuentas a nadie ni regalo dinero al absurdo gobierno de my brother si puedo evitarlo.

—Es imposible decirte que eso esté bien... —suspira sonriendo un poco—. Es irreal. ¿Y qué haces todo el día? Sentarte aquí a fumar por lo que veo...

—¿Qué haces tú todo el día? Hacerte vieja mientras decides a quien darle y a quien no audiencia en tu VIDA irreal, por lo que veo...

—¡No es que me pase el día decidiendo eso! —Frunce el ceño un poquito—. Pero es... ¡No! Es que hay obligaciones y cosas que hay que hacer más allá de lo indispensable, si yo no fuera al parlamento europeo... Germany me mata.

—Oh, qué peligro...

—¡Pues sí es un peligro!

—Ya me imagino que debes cobrar un plus de riesgo —trago de whisky... acabándoselo. Ella le da un trago más a su propio whisky también. Tose un poquito

—No cobro ningún plus, desgraciadamente. Pero sí trabajo y hago cosas todo el día, no tanto así como lo que me da la gana... Pero no es tan terrible como lo pones.

—Seguro ni siquiera hay poesía.

Bélgica se ríe un poco más con eso.

—No, aunque creo que eso está más hacia lo bueno que hacia lo malo, pienses lo que pienses...

El británico se ríe un poco. Ella le da otro trago al whisky.

—No sé cómo es que... —otra tos—, puedes beber esto como agua.

—No lo bebo como agua, el agua me marea, se me indigesta y me hace sentir enfermo —responde acordándose de pronto de que debería encender la chimenea porque quizás en un rato la calefacción y el alcohol no sean suficientes.

—Peor aún. Como canta Spain "el agua es para lavarse..." —se ríe otra vez.

—Eso mismo —sonríe levantándose y acercándose a la chimenea.

—Bueno, al menos... Ya me parecía yo que no apestabas del todo a cenicero —la sincerota... Bélgica no digas siempre lo que piensas. ¿Qué hay de la diplomacia?

—Será porque nadar no está entre las actividades tediosas de mierda —elige algunos troncos preparando el fuego.

—Que por lo que dices son como... Prácticamente todas —otro traguito al whisky, empezando a tener frío. Se abraza a sí misma—. Nadar tiene suerte al parecer, una de las pocas elegidas.

—Nah, ya te he dicho que me gusta emborracharme, pelearme y escuchar poesía —ni yo sé si esto es o no sarcasmo ahora ya, ni porque insiste tanto en ello. Lo siento, creo que es una especie de running gag de las cuatro de la mañana.

—Voy a empezar a tomarme en serio lo de la poesía... Ecos... Ehm... ¿Alba has dicho que te dicen?

—Alba me llama mi madre.

—¿Y yo debo llamarte...?

—Antes el Scotland me molestaba. Ahora ya me da igual —se encoge de hombros encendiendo el fuego.

—Eso no responde lo que te pregunto. A mí me da igual, para agradecerte un whisky si llamarte Alba o Scotland... —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te molestaba?

—Scotland me llamaba el capullo que mató a mi madre.

—Oh! —levanta las cejas—. Rome. Bueno, más o menos la mitad de las cosas se llaman hoy por hoy como él más o menos las llamaba. Alba entonces si lo prefieres.

Se encoge de hombros, porque eso también le parece bastante desagradable (lo de Roma).

—Mmm... Siento que te he hecho como mil preguntas —confiesa levantándose—, pero es eso o ponerme a parlotear y... Vale, siento también que el whisky es fuerte.

La mira de reojo.

—Igualmente no te he contestado con sinceridad ninguna.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas y se detiene de caminar hacia él.

Se incorpora, porque aun estaba agachado en la chimenea, dando unas palmadas para limpiarse las manos tras encender el fuego.

—Vaya, bueno... Entonces te llamaré Alba que te desagrada profundamente, me parece merecido, a diferencia de Scotland, que pareces amarlo. Parece merecido.

Sonríe de lado con esa deducción.

—Y es una pena lo de la poesía... Ya estaba empezando a entusiasmarme.

—¿Ilusionarte por?

—Pensé que alguien como tú entendería el sarcasmo...— sonríe de lado.

La mira fijamente y se ríe un poco. Ella sonríe un poco más y desvía la mirada al vasito.

—Igual que es fácil pensar que yo paso el día vagueando, fumando y siendo un borracho pendenciero, es fácil imaginarte a ti leyendo poesía.

—¿Leyendo poesía a la luz de las velas con una copa de vino blanco y violines de fondo?

—Mmmm... No, no exactamente.

—Oh, pensaba en el estereotipo... —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Veamos... —vuelve a mirarla inclinando la cabeza. La chica se sonroja otra vez un poquito sin darse cuenta, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Imagino... Una poesía. O un par. No un libro —empieza—. Seguramente habla del amor. ¿Me acerco?

Se sonroja por la parte del amor pensando en sus libros de vikingos, pero no es poesía la cosa. Y si son libros.

—Te imagino... leyéndola a escondidas. ¿Cuando... te sientes triste o necesitas fuerzas? —sigue.

—Oh my god! —protesta riendo, sonrojándose mucho más porque SÍ que tiene su oscuro secreto. Agradece que al menos no le haya atinado en el asunto de la poesía y, por tanto, ella pueda negarlo todo.

—¿No? ¿Tan lejos estoy? —sonríe a pesar de todo.

—No esperarás que responda sinceramente a eso... —se ríe un poco mirando su copita y poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja—. Sólo voy a decirte que de lo que dices hay cosas que en definitiva, no.

—Quizás puedas hablarme sobre esas —propone un poco incomodo, porque creo que estaba hablando más de experiencia propia de lo que va a admitir nunca, aunque sus poesías no sean de amor, eso lo dijo porque ella es una chica y eso...

—Es que no, no soy de poesía —explica mirándole de reojo, se sonroja un poco... pero sonríe y se encoge de hombros—, pero... ¿quién no tiene cosas que lee en... secreto? —

Ni siquiera sabe cómo es que están hablando de esto, cree que es el alcohol.

—Well, yo es que soy más de ver porno... —suelta así ahora y luego se lleva la mano a la boca como si se le hubiera escapado, sonriendo—. Ups.

Bélgica abre la boca para contestar algo, y la cierra un poco en shock con ese comentario. Se ríe un poco, levantando una ceja, descolocada.

—Bueno, entras en el estereotipo entonces —responde sonrojadita.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué más hay en el estereotipo, según tú? Quizás me esté perdiendo de cosas buenas.

—Pues el estereotipo clásico de soltero viviendo solo, que hace lo que le da la gana, comiendo pura comida para llevar... o congelada, bebiendo cada vez que puede, mirando porno, fumando como loco, yendo al bar con los amigos, jugando a los dardos, mirando football en la televisión...

—Aja, aja, aja... ouh! Eso seguro, yes, eso también —va asintiendo mientras habla.

—Por no entrar en detalles más sórdidos...— Se ríe.

—Please, entra en los detalles sórdidos, no te olvides ninguno —casi suplica sonriendo.

Se ríe cerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz. Él hace un gesto con las manos abriéndolas, riendo un poco también.

—Baño hecho un completo desastre, jamás creo que bajes la tapa de la taza... probablemente ni tengas, cama deshecha... oh, espera, eso si hay cama... aunque debe haber si es que traes de vez en cuando a alguien...

—Sorry? Taza de vater... Ah, aaaah, te refieres a los rosales que tengo en el jardín trasero, claro. Claro —asiente.

—Iugh! ¡Nooo! —se ríe más—, ya no serían rosales con la cantidad de alcohol y humo que te metes... deben ser puras varas con espinas.

—Ah, de hecho los cardos se los comieron en una metáfora exquisita...

Ella levanta una ceja sin entender la metáfora.

—¿Ves? No sirvo para las poesías... ¿cual metáfora?

—Es complicada. Las rosas son las favoritas de mi adorado hermanito pequeño. Los cardos son las mías.

—Oh... oh! —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco al entenderla—, veo que realmente no se llevan bien.

—Definitivamente.

La belga le mira a los ojos unos instantes y luego sonríe levemente, desviando la mirada.

—Yo no sé France...

Frunce el ceño un poco al notar que menciona a Francia, sin entender a qué viene ahora y poniéndose un poco tenso por si le va a decir otra vez que ahora está tan enamorado del inglés.

—E-Es decir es que creo que es el único que realmente lo aguanta —responde al verle la cara—, yo... bueno... sólo porque el túnel da un montón de dinero...

—Wait... ¿El único que lo aguanta?

—Ehh... —vacila un poco, quizás pensando que va a defender a su hermano o algo, frunce un poco el ceño—, bueno, sólo digo que England no es la popularidad andando y bueno políticamente... —balbuceos.

—¿Lo que me estás diciendo... es que no te cae bien... MY brother? —la mira entrecerrando los ojos. Ella traga saliva.

—No. Pero no veo que sea tan... grave —se muerde el labio.

Escocia sonríe, ella levanta las cejas y suelta el aire aliviada. La mira y vacila un poco, habiéndosele ocurrido algo. Se humedece los labios.

—Pensé que saldrías a defenderle como hacen otros hermanos que se llevan mal pero... —parlotea.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de defenderle, sólo eres una persona dando tu opinión, ni que fueras a bombardearlo.

—No, no... En lo absoluto —da un traguito más a su whiskey y se ríe un poquito

—¿Sabes por qué estáis aquí los tres en realidad? —empieza, cerrando los ojos, aun dándole vueltas a su idea.

—Algo me explicó España con la navidad... la verdad es que a estas alturas aún no estoy segura. Además se han ido...

—Exacto. Tiene que ver con Navidad. My mother quiere que tengamos una especie de cena en familia como si fuéramos una de esas que salen en las películas americanas en los que todos se quieren mucho y me jode como pocas cosas en esta tierra, pero es my mother.

—Ohh... cierto. Quieren que vayas en año nuevo —se muerde el labio pensando que quizás haya hablado de más.

—Eso mismo —asiente—. El lar... —carraspea—. England, like ever, está en su papel de hijo perfecto organizando y acogiéndonos su casa con la bondad de su corazón —exagera en dramatismo—. Siempre que vayamos en año nuevo y yo, que soy un rebelde infantil e idiota me he cerrado en banda a la idea de que, o es en Navidad o no bajo.

—Cosa que les molesta a todos... France and England siempre pasan navidades juntos —ojos en blanco—, en una gran familia, muy felices. Así como describes.

—Sinceramente esperaba que la cosa fuera por la línea de "bien, pues no bajes" para que me dejaran en paz y en cambio de eso... ya ves como estamos. Mi hermano, incapaz de tener un par de cojones y enfrentarme personalmente, no deja de mandarme emisarios para intentar convencerme.

Bélgica sonríe un poco culpable al notar que el escocés sabe perfectamente todo lo que pasa. Además eso explicaba la actitud y seducción de Francia... JODER con Inglaterra que con tal de no enfrentar a su hermano incluso mandaba a Francia a SEDUCIRLE. NAAAADA que ver con tensión sexual.

—Ahora, sinceramente dime. ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

—Esa pregunta NO vale después de darme una copa de whiskey —sonríe de lado y se muerde el labio—. Se supone que yo debo convencerte, no decirte que yo en tu lugar iría en navidad igual.

Él sonríe más todavía. Se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —suelta de sopetón.

Parpadea y levanta las cejas... le mira a la cara tomada del todo por sorpresa.

—P-Pero a mí no me...

El escocés traga saliva, nervioso, porque no suele invitar a la gente a hacer nada y menos a gente a la que acaba de conocer. Aunque la gente a la que acaba de conocer normalmente le da lo mismo, esta idea le parece buena, porque llegaría con un cómplice, ya que Francia evidentemente ya no va a serlo y no sería el idiota que llega enamorado del novio de su hermano, si no realmente como un hombre libre que NO le necesita y que tiene a alguien más en cuanto quiere.

—¿A ti no... qué? —pregunta un poco más agresivo de lo que debería.

La belga le mira a la cara y se sonroja un poco, se revuelve y piensa que tampoco es como que muchos hombres la inviten a ir a algún lado... menos aún a la primera de cambio y podría ser divertido ir a aguarles la fiesta a Francia e Inglaterra. Levanta las cejas con la agresividad.

—Te iba a decir que no me invitaron... —responde un poco cohibida.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Puedo llevar un acompañante y... pienso sería menos vomitivo si alguien que supiera que todo eso es una fantochada idiota y ridícula con quien burlarme pero no te juzgaré si no quieres ir, tampoco iría yo de tener elección.

—Todo eso... fantochada idiota y... —parpadea... demasiada información momentánea. Algo en irse a burlar de Inglaterra hace el truco y se relaja un poco... era mejor así, si era solo algo malignillo para echarles a perder la reunión. Sonríe.

—No es que invite a la gente a la que acabo de conocer a visitar a toda mi familia a menudo, solo... well, olvídalo —se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia, volviendo a su postura de todo me da igual.

—... sí voy.

Escocia se detiene.

—Yo tampoco acepto invitaciones de extraños a menudo —aclara ella y se sonroja un poco.

—No es como que no conozcas a nadie ahí, va a estar France y England... y según tengo entendido los chicos. America y todos esos.

—Los mismos que estarán en año nuevo... claro que si llego contigo puede que dejen todos de hablarme, insisto... se supone que me alío con ellos, no al revés. Claro que solo por ver la cara de fastidio de England... ¿Qué le echaste al whisky?

—No, en año nuevo no estarán las antiguas colonias.

—Oh... uh... bueno.

—No le des la culpa al whisky, sólo es como un bol de cereales de Kellogs pero más triturados.

Bélgica sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Sea como sea... prefiero la cerveza— confiesa sonrojada.

—Oh, haberlo dicho. ¿Te gusta la Ale?

Ella se ríe. Él le sonríe un poco de vuelta.

—Me gustan todas las cervezas. Creo que hasta las horrendas que hace mi hermano.

—Good. Una para la chica sin criterio. Voy a ver de paso si alguno de los restos de comida preparada que tengo en la nevera como mascotas se han comido a tus amigos —se dirige a la cocina.

—¡Eh, ninguna chica sin criterio! —protesta sonriendo, sentándose con la pierna cruzada.

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez esto despeje algunas dudas de algunos reviews. Tal vez provoque algunas más, pero es justo lo divertido de ello. ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	28. Chapter 28

Así que cuando Escocia se dirige a la cocina, España se separa de la puerta empujando a Francia con tal de fingir que no estaban espiando. Francia se separa también girándose a mirarle.

—... ciertas obligaciones y responsabilidades que habitualmente no tendrías —se inventa Francia como parte de una conversación. Bueeeeno, eso es herencia latina.

—Lo sé, lo sé —responde España asintiendo cuando el escocés entra y les ve a los dos ahí plantados. Por algún motivo, se sonroja un poquito.

—Oh, Écosse...ya íbamos hacia afuera, solo pedí las pizzas y... —sonríe con el sonrojo, porque sí que les han espiado.

—Ya te iba decir que si habías encontrado comida montaras un negocio —busca en la nevera la cerveza.

—Non, aun no hago el truco de convertir el polvo en comida... —asegura sin poder evitar mirarle un poco el culo de igual manera.

—¿Y... Belbel? ¿Ya has logrado que salga corriendo? —España se hace el graciosillo y se lleva una fulminación.

— No te la habrás comido en serio... — ese tono de doble sentido, Franciaaaaaaaaa.

—No con vosotros aquí. Un engorro deshacerme del cadáver y luego andar dando explicaciones...

—Ya, ya... Entiendo —Francia hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—Igualmente quiero advertirte que tú plan ha resultado un fracaso —sonríe de lado cerrando la puerta y mirándole.

—Pedí pizzas... quizás esta vez seas tú el que salga desnu... —levanta las cejas —. ¿Eh?

—Ah —se sonroja al recordar eso, apartando la mirada. Lo siento, es que no puede evitar flirtear al menos un poco contigo.

—¿Qué plan no ha funcionado? —Nah, aun le gusta y le va a seguir gustando y es mutuo.

—No tengo ningún problema con hacerlo... pero lo que digo es que ahora si que definitivamente no voy a bajar en año nuevo.

Francia suelta el aire por la nariz y cambia el peso de pie.

—Definitivamente. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Tu madre va a decepcionarse...

—A mi madre le va a importar una mierda y si no es así, tendrá que hacer que lo sea. Belgium va a venir conmigo —se sonroja un poco al decirlo así —. Ya puedes decírselo a tu novio. Por lo visto le tiene un nivel de simpatía parecido al que le tengo yo y aunque no necesito ningún aliado, siempre es más divertido así.

Francia sonríe de lado y parpadea con lentitud, mirándole a los ojos. Se acaricia un poco el anillo y vuelve a sentir el toquecito de celitos inevitable al pensar que ya han echado a andar la máquina y probablemente sea imparable. Es un comienzo.

—Bien, se lo contaré a Angleterre... seguramente se alegrará un montón.

Escocia entrecierra los ojos porque ha reaccionado menos de lo que esperaba y luego hace los ojos en blanco. España está con la boca abierta aun un poco flipando con lo RÁPIDO.

—¿Vas a dejar a tu NOVIA esperando mucho más tiempo afuera? —pregunta el francés, haciendo EXCESIVO hincapié en la palabra novia, de manera más dolida de lo que quisiera.

—What? She isn't... what the hell? —igual se tensa bastante.

Francia sonríe y le brillan los ojos malignamente y por favor denle un golpe, como te cargues el Escocia-Bélgica, Francia.

—Más vale que te preocupes de TUS novioS antes que de los míos.

—¿MiS? Sólo tengo uno... — responde el galo y suspira—, la pizza no debe tardar en llegar.

—Bien por ti —sale de la cocina un poco agresivo. España les mira como en un partido de tenis.

—Y claro... Ahí voy y lo echo a perder otra vez. S'il vous plait... No la eches —susurra en suplica. España mira a Francia y se le acerca.

—Es que... Me jode que vaya a funcionar... —sonríe de lado mirando a España, riéndose de sí mismo.

—Y a una velocidad importante, me parece que están un poco desesperados...

—No han estado más de quince minutos... —mira hacia la puerta y sonríe un poquito —. No me extraña del todo... Aunque Angleterre va a matarme cuando le cuente que si funcionó... Pero van a ir igual —ojos en blanco.

—De hecho, no sé si va a ser aun peor...

—Es lo más probable... con lo sutil que es Belgique... y alguien que le haga segunda...

—¿Tú estás bien? ¿Aun quieres hablar con él?

El galo suspira otra vez.

—Non... es decir si quisiera hablar con él pero ahora no viene al caso, ya le he enfadado de nuevo.

Y ahí creo que va a llegar la pizza.

—Pagaré yo. .. Ve a ver que no haya matado a Belgique.

—Vale —le sonríe y le acaricia un poquito la cara.

Sigue un poco el cariñito sintiéndose mejor. Le aprieta le hombro suavemente y saca su cartera yendo a la puerta.

—Yo nunca voy a dejar de quererte —le abraza el español al notar eso—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Gracias a Dios —asegura sinceramente abrazándole de vuelta.

Dramaaaa, es hijo de Roma. Después de un rato de abrazo de hermanitos... España le suelta. Francia le da un besito en los labios y ahora sí se va a la puerta donde está ya el escocés.

—Oh... — le espera en el pasillo, unos pasos atrás, en silencio. Escocia paga las pizzas y cierra la puerta, levanta las cejas al verle ahí esperándole y se sonroja un poco de nuevo pensando en él desnudo.

— Al menos deja que pague la pizza... — pide con voz suave, dando un paso hacia él.

—No voy tan mal de dinero, chico rico.

—No es por eso... vine aquí sin avisar y con más gente y... está siendo bastante desastroso igual —se detiene frente a él y le mira a los ojos.

—Son ochocientas libras —le mira fijamente.

—¿Podrías oírme tres minutos sin reírte de lo que vine a decir?

—En tres minutos tuyos se nos enfriaran las pizzas, ¿crees que sabes controlar el tiempo? —risita burlona. El francés sonríe de lado y le fulmina un poquito.

—Eres importante. Más de lo que crees —asegura —, y así... así como van las cosas, esto que tenemos tú y yo va a cambiar —toma aire y se le humedecen los ojos—. Yo suelo perder a la gente en cuanto deja de haber sexo y... bueno, no hace falta explicarte todas las maneras en las que ya no soy ni un hombre libre ni uno divertido.

Escocia entrecierra los ojos y se le borra la sonrisa, dejando las pizzas en un estante un momento, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y?

Toma aire dispuesto a terminar.

—No puedo dejar de quererte sólo por tomar una decisión... pero tú sí... — se le corta la voz—. Sólo... quiero... o quisiera encontrar la manera en que...

—France, ¿qué me estás pidiendo exactamente?

—Non... En realidad no es lo que crees —asegura extendiendo una mano hacia él y tomándole del antebrazo—. Es más bien él... Ojalá algún día notes que soy más que un "quick fuck" y una cara bonita.

—¿Ser amigos? ¿Eso me estás diciendo? ¿Estás... cortando conmigo como si hubiéramos tenido algo? ¿Qué viene ahora? "No eres tú, soy yo..." —sonríe de lado.

—Te estoy diciendo que, desde que sabes que estoy con Angleterre de manera bastante permanente y que no voy a venir a eso... Me has dejado claro que no tengo entonces nada que ofrecer.

—¿Qué tienes que ofrecer?

Se humedece los labios.

—¿Necesitas que me venda a mí mismo como un buen amigo, divertido y agradable? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño,

—¿Puedes serlo? No estoy seguro ahora de si cuando hablabas de mi hermano lo decías sólo porque era lo que quería oír o porque es lo que piensas. No estoy seguro de tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que piensas. ¿Cómo planeas que seamos amigos?

—Que planeas que...es que tú no planeas nada.

—No, no planeo nada.

—A mí me caes bien... Si no quieres verme más, lo lamentaré.

—El drama —pone los ojos en blanco. Francia se ríe un poco, se le acerca y le da un beso suave en la mejilla.

—Tú eres el que estás haciendo esto complicado y denso, France y no hay nada que me aburra más que las cosas densas. Si me da la gana de ir a verte iré y si no, no. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Y si a alguien le molesta que nos rinda cuentas.

—Eso me parece muy bien —le da una palmadita en el culo y un beso suave en los labios —. Ahora trae la pizza.

El escocés se tensa con el beso y la palmada, tragando saliva y haciendo un saltito. El galo se ríe, yendo a la sala contoneando las caderas... Muy parecido a Francia... ESE Francia.

Escocia levanta las cejas mirándole embobadito, por supuesto. Y ya se ha olvidado de Bélgica, sí señor.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaay Francia, Franciaaaaa... esto, como siempre va a ser más complicado de lo que parecía, pero ahí está. Buena suerte de todos modos... y gracias Josita por la edición.<em>


	29. Chapter 29

Francia vuelve a la sala mirando a Bélgica y luego a España, sentándose al lado de la chica y notando de inmediato por la actitud de ambos y el sonrojito con ganas de ocultarlo de Bélgica, que España no se dedicó a molestarla en relación a su... "Novio".

Claro, brillante España. Bueno al menos había alguien sensato por ahí. Suspira preguntándole a Bélgica sobre cualquier tema tratando de llevar la velada lo más tranquila posible. España interviene con algunas cosas y Escocia se burla un poco de todos y le busca un poco a Francia.

Francia le responde algunas, le coquetea en otras y ocupa todas sus habilidades para ser lo más evasivo posible sin que sea realmente notorio. Bélgica a su vez lo pasa bien, mirando a Escocia con mucha más intensidad y curiosidad que antes, aunque como siempre es bastante eclipsado por Francia.

Escocia por su parte se ha olvidado bastante de ella, lo siento.

Finamente es Francia el que mira su reloj (sí, tiene uno), y anuncia que tienen que irse, levantándose aún riendo un poco de la última tontería que dijo España y la respuesta cargadísima de sarcasmo del Escocia.

—Eso, venga, aquí sobra gente —los echa Escocia.

—¿Te vas o te quedas, ma cherie? —pregunta Francia a Bélgica sonriendo malignillo.

El escocés, que estaba con su sonrisita y su puro de después de cenar se queda congelado y tenso. España sonríe mirando a uno y otro.

—Fraaaance! —Bélgica se sonroja y se ríe un poco como gallina, levantándose y dándole un golpecito en el pecho. Mira a Escocia un segundo de reojo—, ¡Me voy con ustedes!

—Pues con las miradas que se estaban echando el uno al otro ya no estoy seguro —se ríe cerrándole un ojo a la chica.

—Déjalo, France, ni siquiera tengo una cama —suelta Escocia sin mirarles, sobre lo que ha dicho ella misma antes en el cliché.

—Tiene un sofá cama sumamente incómodo, pero te las arreglarías... —dice Francia a Bélgica en "secreto", mirando a Escocia.

—Quieres ser tú quien venga, Escocia, si tienes que dormir en un sofá... —propone España.

—La cama de ella es, sin duda, más cómoda... —hace notar Francia.

—¿A dónde, a las tierras del sur? Of course, no hay nada que me parecería más encantador.

—Créeme que para lo fría y húmeda que es mi casa, no sentirías la diferencia —comenta Bélgica inocentemente.

Escocia la mira fijamente con la expresión congelada y se sonroja un poco con la mención de la humedad, pensando lo... evidente. España sigue riéndose por lo bajini.

—Justo lo que falta... Alguien que la caliente —Francia se ríe dándole un codacito en un susurrito.

—Sí, lo de la humedad ya está bien —se ríe España. Bélgica se sonroja AUN MÁS, riendo un poco.

—¡Son un par de idiotas, ya vámonos!

Escocia carraspea sonrojadito medio riéndose intentando pasar desapercibido mientras sigue fumando porque ahora sí se está imaginando eso claramente.

—Bien, ahora que ya le dimos a Écosse algo mucho más útil y agradable que la pornografía... Vámonos —Francia sonríe caminando a la puerta. España se va detrás, haciéndole una caricia a Bélgica.

—Ni que necesitara ayuda alguna —replica el escocés.

—Ya, ya... Pero no siempre viene mal una poca —Francia se ríe sacando las llaves del coche y sonriendo al recordar... Que trae EL coche.

Escocia les abre la puerta apoyándose en ella, dejándoles pasar. Francia se acerca a él y le da un par de besos suaves y este traga saliva un poco.

—Sigues invitado para año nuevo... —asegura y sonríe dándole una palmadita en la mejilla—, no para Navidad.

—Pasaré a ver a mi madre en Navidad, no en año nuevo... y me harás un favor si me echas de ahí.

—Los favores se ganan —le cierra un ojo... El escocés se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de lado. Bélgica, que va de tras de Francia, carraspea un poco frente a Escocia.

—Pues... ¿Nos vemos entonces?

Cuando la ve, se humedece los labios.

—¿Quedamos en la estación de London?

Ella se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe. Arruga un poco la nariz porque no irá por ella.

—Hmm… Waterloo?—propone ella.

—Yes —asiente.

—Uhhh... —Francia grita un poquito en burla yendo al coche.

—Ya le diremos a Inglaterra que os prepare una cama a los dos —añade España.

Francia se ríe y Bélgica le da un golpecito a España.

—Pueden entrar a la competencia... Quien haga que su pareja grite más fuerte... Gana —invita el francés abrazando a España de los hombros—. ¡Anda, vámonos!

—No me pienso quedar en casa de mi hermano ni atado. Anda y que os den —se despide cerrando la puerta.

Francia de ríe abriendo la puerta del coche y mandándole un mensaje a Inglaterra "ya vamos para allá, prepara dos camas para visitas".

—Estos británicos... Son incorregibles.

"¿Todo bien? ¿Lo has conseguido?"

—Si vas a estar mandando mensajitos conduzco yo —suelta España.

—¿Quieres conducir tú un poquito? —pregunta Francia agitando las llaves al aire.

"Te tengo una buena y una mala..."

—No, pero si estás con el teléfono... —se hace el interesante.

"¿Aja?"

"Ahora que llegue a casa te contaré. Je t'aime :)"

—Mmmm... La oferta termina en tres... Dos...

—Vale, vale.

Francia se ríe lanzándole las llaves. España captura las llaves al vuelo, sonriendo y metiéndose al lado del conductor (después de vacilar un instante).

"¿Cuáles?"

"Las de navidad son las malas..."

"Bollocks"

Francia se sube al coche más pendiente del teléfono que de otra cosa. Bélgica se sube detrás, España se pone el asiento a sitio, el retrovisor, el cinturón... toma su teléfono y le pide a Bélgica que le haga una foto para mandársela a Romanito a que se muera de envidia.

—Como la vea Inglaterra, me mata —asegura Francia sin hacer ningún ademan de detenerles.

—Te ves muy guapo... —Bélgica le toma la foto sonriendo

—Nah, sólo es para Roma, para que se muera de envidia... y para papá y Veneciano —ejem—. Si la ve el cejas le dices que sólo me dejaste para la foto y listos —la manda a medio planeta.

"Lo se... pero habría que haber usado métodos de persuasión específicos y aún así creo que no se hubiera logrado nada. Pero van juntos...",

—Ehm... y veo que no sólo no nos salieron bien las cosas, cherie... sino aprovechaste para cambiarte de bando... — comenta Francia a Bélgica como si nada.

"What? ¿Van juntos quienes?"

"Bel y Ecosse... la invitó él... Puede ser una pesadilla".

España iba a comentar algo, pero ahora que ha sacado Francia el tema espera a que Bélgica conteste para seguir mientras pone en marcha el coche ahora ya no reprimiendo lo que le mola.

"Ya, claro, venga, Frog, no me vaciles, no es como que no conozca a Scotland"

—Ehh... — ella vacila un poco y carraspea mirando por la ventanilla.

"Para hacer equipo la invitó... aunque creo que puede que sí funcione"

"No necesita a nadie para hacer equipo, se basta y se sobra"

—Anda ya, os hemos visto... saltaban chispas, cariño. ¿Qué le has hecho? —pregunta España mirándola por el retrovisor.

—¡No sacábamos nada! ¡Sólo hablábamos porque ustedes se fueron por horas! —trata de defenderse.

—Venga, no pasa nada, eres una pedazo de mujer y lo raro es que no babeara más, no vengas ahora con falsa modestia —se ríe el español. Ella se ríe un poquito también —Muerto ahogado en sus propias babas... pero me ha parecido que a ti te llamaba un poquito también él —sigue.

—Pensé que sería más desagradable... aunque no es que me guste ni nada —asegura mirando un poquito a Francia que sigue embebido en el teléfono. Se sonroja un poquito, cabe aclarar.

"Pues quizás no necesitara a nadie pero va a tenerla... Se verán en Waterloo"

"Pero es que... no es su estilo lo de que la gente... es decir... creo que nunca... ¿Por qué la ha invitado?"

—¿No? ¿Nada? Claro, es un idiota británico desordenado que no está a la altura.

"Mezcla entre que es una chica, es bonita, tu hermano está caliente y... joderme"

— Pues es que no es de mi tipo... Aunque tiene bonita sonrisa y el sarcasmo ayuda pero...

—Me dejas más tranquilo, aunque si llego a saber que estás volviendo a buscar a alguien, te hubiéramos presentado a alguien mejor...

—Aunque no le has visto el cuerpo y el tatuaje... — comenta Francia como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No es que esté... es que no es como que no esté dispo... ¿tatuaje?

—Ah, eso me han dicho, pero yo no lo he visto nunca —asiente España con lo del tatuaje—. Aunque le pega con todo esos aires punk salvajes que trata de darse, si será payaso.

—Pues es un dragón que va del cuello hasta la cintura... es espléndido, no voy a negarlo.

Bélgica les escucha con completa atención, bastante más interesada de lo que aparenta.

—Dice que hace lo que quiere siempre... —comenta ella.

—La última vez iba hasta el culo —interviene España.

—No quiero escandalizar a la señorita... y sí que lo hace —sonríe — casi siempre... hay métodos para convencerle de que haga lo que no quiere —le responde a la chica.

—Y me dejas más tranquilo si dices que no te gusta — dice el español.

—Sí, ya se ha visto como irá en año nuevo.

— Por... ¿Por qué te dejo más tranquilo?... Cómo si no pudiera gustarme quien quiera — Bélgica le sonríe por el retrovisor.

—Evidentemente no usé los métodos... — responde Francia picado a España.

—Pues es que no me gusta él, ni para ti, es un idiota que va de rebelde y quien sabe que podría hacerle a una chica bonita como tú...

—Yo me sé cuidar bien...

—Eso no quita que me preocupe y crea que no te conviene un tío tan bestia... ¡Díselo tú, Francia, que a mí no me hace caso!

—Cuidarte bien, quizá... pero él está un poco trastornado... —comenta Francia con perfecta intención.

—Es que... ella es delicada y ya no... Un tipo que parece un adolescente salvaje... es un peligro.

—Puede no ser tanto así como un peligro... pero sí es salvaje y bestia... para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—Además, después de ver como la miraba hoy, seguro intenta sobrepasarse o algo para Navidad.

—Nah, sobre pasarse como tal no... pero quizás intente aaalgo.

—Y si estáis todos apretados, ya me contarás con quien va a compartir cama ella.

—¡Cállense los dos, sólo vamos a ir juntos a divertirnos un poco, nada de lo que piensan!

—Claaaaaro, ma cherie... como tienen doce años...

—Sí... y ya se ha notado que no le gustas...

La belga se sonroja y ríe un poco.

—Especialmente esa parte de la humedad y la cama fría...

—¡Cómo me dicen eso con él ahí! — protesta recordándolo.

—¡Pero si lo dijiste tú! —se muere de risa el español.

—¡Yo hablaba del clima!

Francia se ríe un montón también.

—Claro, claro...

* * *

><p><em>Pero que manipuladores sois, latinos de mierda. ¡Josita te queremos!<em>


	30. Chapter 30

Después de haberse cambiado de lugar tan sólo una manzana antes de la casa de Inglaterra, Francia sonríe un poco, impaciente, clavando el coche en la cochera. Bélgica dormita con la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

Inglaterra se despierta de su duermevela en el sofá al oír ruido en el garaje, poniéndose de pie y bostezando, porque a esta hora normalmente ya duerme. Apaga la tele. Francia bosteza y le sonríe a España que se estira, bajándose del coche.

—Merci... Por acompañarme. Hubiera hecho una estupidez seguramente... O algo así de no haber venido —susurra al bajarse, mirándole por encima del techo del coche.

—Lo he notado, créeme —le sonríe.

—No quiero hacer ninguna estupidez —asegura cerrándole un ojo —. ¿Ayudas a Bel? Voy a buscarle y ahora les digo en que cuarto están y eso —sonríe yendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Sí, sí, ve.

El galo sonríe tocando la puerta, seguro de que Inglaterra está despierto. Este le abre, Francia le mira, y sonríe con sinceridad, un poco aliviado al verle... Porque ya sea gracias a España o a él mismo o a la situación, no tiene absolutamente nada que lamentar. Antes de darle al inglés mucho tiempo para pensar levanta un brazo, le toma del cuello y le besa.

Inglaterra que aun no sabe del todo donde está, parpadea despertándose antes de devolvérselo. Para cuando se lo devuelve ya tiene el otro brazo de Francia bien abrazado a su cintura, y está tan cerca de él que no cabe entre ellos ni un alfiler. ¿Y qué va hacer él si no dejar que se lo coma? Poniéndole las manos sobre los antebrazos con más suavidad.

Después de un beso largo e intenso se separa suavemente sin soltarle la cintura.

—Mmm... —sonríe —. Allô.

Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerraditos un instante, pensando que aun debe estar soñando y se sonroja un poco relamiéndose mientras recibe un cariño en la mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Dreaming…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sueñas? —pregunta en un susurro, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—He is here... —susurra —. Que tonto.

Francia le aprieta más contra sí cayendo en la cuenta con más claridad de que el inglés lleva toda la tarde preocupado esperando que cometa la estupidez exacta que ha estado a punto de cometer... Pero no ha cometido. Sonríe. Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerrados apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Non, no estás soñando, mon amour. Ya está tu marido en casa —beso en el pelo.

El inglés abre los ojos y se tensa sin moverse del lugar.

—Eh... Tranquilo... ¿Pusiste las camas como te pedí?

—¡Yo no te estaba esperando o algo de eso! —chilla y se separa.

—Qué bueno que lo aclaras porque por cómo te portas yo habría pensado otra cosa, mon romantique lapin— Se ríe.

—Shut up! —chilla empujándole para que le suelte y se sonroja más—. Sí están las camas preparadas.

Le suelta, le suelta... Quitándose de la puerta para dejar pasar a Bélgica, que a pesar de estar bastante dormida, aún consigue fulminar un poco a Inglaterra.

—England, gracias por tu hospitalidad —le saluda sin que parezca que se lo agradece en lo absoluto.

España va con ella hace un saludo con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. Él frunce el ceño a los dos.

—Angleterre preparó camas para ustedes...

—En el cuarto de invitados y en el estudio.

—Si necesitan algo la habitación de Angleterre es la tercera puerta al fondo —sonríe.

—Pero más vale que no necesiten nada porque igual no les voy a abrir —refunfuña el inglés.

Bélgica frunce el ceño mirando a Inglaterra y luego mira a España de reojo. Francia se acerca y le da un beso lento en la mejilla, bastante cerca de la boca.

—Buenas noches, ma cherie... Dulces sueños.

—Anda, vamos —pide España tirando un poco de su codo.

—Vamos, vamos... —protesta ella.

—Si sueñas con Écosse, en un sueño de ESOS, lo sabremos mañana que te veamos la cara... Ve ensayando la cara que vas a ponernos —la molesta Francia con su sonrisa más seductora.

Así que los dos suben primero y España se muere de la risa.

—¡Será por la humedad! —grita el español. Inglaterra frunce el ceño sin entender.

—¡Cállenseeeee! —protesta ella desde las escaleras y España se ríe más. Francia se le acerca a Inglaterra riendo un poco.

—Le gusta tu brother...

—¿Por qué? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Bueno, según tú a nadie debería gustarle... —hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe tomándole de la cintura.

—Of course not, he is mean!

—No con todos, cher... Con ella fue bastante amigable.

—Sigo incrédulo de que la haya invitado a venir con él... y con my Mother y Wales and Ireland here...

—Mmmm... Wales and Ireland? No, cher... Es que non, no es en año nuevo.

—Si viene Scotland, vendrán ellos también con él, ¿crees que se lo van a perder?

—Oh... ¿De verdad? —aprieta los ojos—. Mon dieu, cher... Entonces una vez más sólo lo he dejado PEOR.

—He... Pensado algo.

—Quoi? —Le da un beso rápido en los labios mirándole a los ojos. Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez—. Cuéntame tu idea —sonríe.

—Pues... vamos a... voy a dormir.

—Vamos — Sonríe más, burloncito.

—Es que... tú no... Yo...

—¿Mmm? —Le mira tirando un poquito de él—. ¿Yo no voy a dormir contigo?

—Pues es que... es que...

—¿Es qué quoi, mon petit...? Dime —sigue sonriendo del balbuceo—, ¿Algo que tenga que ver con tu deseo ardiente de sexo?

—Están ellos y... NOTENGONINGUNDESEOARDIENTEDESEXO.

—¿Entonces?— Se ríe otra vez.

—Pues que están ellos aquíiii —susurra medio chillando.

—¿Y?

—¡Que van a sabeeer!

—Claro que no... Vamos a ser silenciosos.

El británico se tapa la cara con las manos y se hace bolita contra su pecho. Francia le acaricia la espalda y cambia el tono a uno más suave.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiente, lo que está es avergonzado.

—Tú arriba eres más silencioso...—le besa en la cabeza, el inglés se esconde más en su pecho—. Ven, será suave además... Quiero que me quieras.

—Nnnn... —frota la cara sobre él.

—Te eché un montón de menos hoy, ¿sabes?

El de ojos verdes le abraza un poquito, porque él siente lo mismo. El francés le da otro besito en la cabeza mientras tira de él de la cintura.

—Vengaaaa... Vamos a la cama —pide sonriendo, empezando a abrirle el pantalón.

—¿Eh? —no nota lo del pantalón, pero sí sigue el tirón.

—Vas a tener que empezar a poner más atención para seguir el ritmo, eh...

—What?

—Mírate los pantalones —sonríe desabrochándose los suyos. Él se los mira y cuando lo nota se los vuelve a abrochar, sonrojado.

—Angleterreeee! —se ríe empezando a subir las escaleras.

—¡Ah! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —y se va detrás.

—¿Pues a dónde crees? —pregunta sonriendo.

—¡No puedes subir a mi cuarto! —se le caen los pantalones a media escalera porque no se los ha abrochado bien y se detiene a subírselos de nuevo. Francia se ríe un poquito mirándole de reojo.

—Eres monísimo —declara antes de irse velozmente hacia su cuarto.

—What? —pelea para abrochárselos y sale corriendo detrás otra vez.

Y debe ir brincando ropa de Francia en el camino, con todo y que sólo va un segundo detrás. Levanta las cejas y se pone más nervioso al notar las prendas en el suelo, el pantalón esta justo en la puerta. Ya sabes lo que hay dentro.

—Angleteeeeereeeee —Canturrea.

El británico las recoge todas para que no las vean los otros dos si por cualquier caso pasan por ahí y se sonroja más con el tonito.

—Ven acaaá... O empezare a hablar de que no encontré el lubricanteeee.

—France! —protesta entrando al cuarto con toda la ropa en brazos.

—Ven —Está echado en la cama en una buena posición, con el pelo esparcido sobre las cobijas.

Le mira y se sonroja más, soltando toda la ropa al suelo y mirándole como animalito asustado.

—Angleterreeee... No me hagas suplicarle que vengas... No hoy…

—Es queee... —le mira con la carita roja, dudando.

—Deja de pensar tanto y VEN —pide con voz suave, sonriendo un poquito y mirándole —. Nadie va a reírse de ti. Ven.

Hace un pasito vacilante hacia él y traga saliva.

—Veeeeen —se hace hacia el borde de la cama y estira las manos hacia él. El inglés se acerca un poquito más hasta que casi le alcanza.

—No me estás haciendo caso y sigues pensando demasiado... —se levanta.

Se asusta un poco más abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se levante,

—Estás especialmente tenso hoy —manos en los hombros, sonríe. Inglaterra le mira a los ojos y se humedece los labios—. Je t'aime.

Hace un suave ademán de acercarse y besarle pero rápidamente se echa atrás. Francia sí se acerca y le besa con suavidad y profundidad con ganas de fundirle el cerebro. Entonces seguro que lo logra.

El galo sonríe cuando consigue que le bese con igual intensidad... Hasta que a él mismo se le funde completamente el cerebro. Y puede que ahora Inglaterra te lance sobre la cama de un empujón mientras te besa y Francia sonríe porque de verdad que quiere que tomes hoy el control. Es posible que lo haga incluso de forma un poco posesiva.

Eso, justo ESO es lo que quiere. Puedes pasarte esta vez si quieres, sea ser más posesivo que de costumbre, ahorcarle en un abrazo, que le va a ir bien.

Es Francia el que aún le abraza cuando terminan, susurrándole al oído que le quiere porque está empalagoso. Así que seguramente acaban los dos quedándose dormidos completamente pegaditos. Y van a amanecer completamente pegaditos de la asquerosidad y suciedad.

¿Mañana siguiente? ¿Qué ha hecho Francia? ¿Lo ha echado UK? Puede, para ir a trabajar.

—Jooooo... Pero perooooo —Francia suplica abrazándole en la cama sin quererse mover.

—No, hablo en serio —le empuja un poquito, sonriendo.

—Nooooon, quédate hoy... Vengaaaaa —suplica abrazadito—. Nos quedamos en la cama todo el día y te cuento como me fue y me cuentas como y fue y...

—Nooo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy —ni se mueve, ojitos cerrados.

—Oui, muchas cosas: querer a France, desayunar con France, hacerle el amor a France, almorzar con France, bañarte con France, ver una película con France, caminar de la mano con France...

—Nooo —se ríe un poco.

—¿Por qué no? —sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla, abrazándole más fuerte.

—Porque France es tonto, me cae mal y tengo MÁS cosas que hacer —le toca la nariz.

—France no quiere que hagas más cosas — pucherito.

—Pero yo no le hago caso a France... —se estira.

—Noooo —A pesar de que YA pasó el rapidín de la mañana... Le lametea un poco el cuello —. No quiero que te vayas.

—Pues no hay más remedio.

—¡Waaaaah! ¡Mi marido me abandonaaaa!

—¡No hagas drama! —golpecito en la frente, sonrojándose un poco.

—Mi marido —repite mirándole a los ojos, con otro tono de voz un poco más serio.

El anglosajón se sonroja más sin apartar la mirada.

—Me gusta... Más de lo que creí jamás, tener un marido al que volver, aunque el precio sea caro —Le sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Te parece... caro?

—Me habría parecido impagable en otros tiempos...—sonríe.

—¡Pues a mí también!

—Hoy me parece tremendamente agradable venir aquí y saber además que lo estoy haciendo bien —besito en la mejilla, le acaricia el pelo.

—Igual te odio —sonríe.

—Igual no quiero que te vayas...

—Igual me tengo que iiiir...

—¿Por queeeeé?

—Porque tengo que hacer cosas.

—Pero... ¿Vas a volver temprano?

—No lo sé...

—Es decir, vete a casa, France.

—Pues...

Suspira cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro.

—Vaaaale... —susurra decepcionado.

Inglaterra le acaricia un poco el pelo, sintiéndose un poquito culpable.

—¿Nos vemos hasta Navidad entonces? —pregunta levantando la cara y mirándole.

—Pues... supongo.

Suspira otra vez dándole un besito.

—Te hablo entonces cuando llegue... —susurra y sigue haciendo cierta voz de drama.

—Well...

—Quoi?

—Nothing. It's OK.

—Bien... Me voy entonces —murmura arrugando la nariz, soltándole del abrazo y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Quieres...? —empieza de nuevo el inglesito.

—Quoi? — Le mira de reojo.

—Uhm... bañarte y desayunar primero.

—Oui, creo que necesito un baño —se mira a sí mismo. ¡Así de puercos están! Inglaterra asiente y sonríe un poco.

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos entonces.

—Puedes ir tú primero si quieres.

Francia le mira, hace un poco los ojos en blanco y con muchos trabajos y pereza... Se levanta. Inglaterra le mira desde la cama. Contonea las caderas y hace el clásico movimiento de girarse a verle desde la puerta del baño a lo que el británico se sonroja al notar que le ha pillado mirándole el culo.

El francés suelta una risita, cierra un ojo, le lanza un beso y entra. El otro se cubre con las sabanas y luego espía un poco.

Francia deja la puerta abierta y prende la regadera. Al notarlo y oír el agua, el de ojos verdes se levanta medio agachado y saca un poco la cabeza para espiarle aun. Francia se está revisando en el espejo de pies a cabeza en lo que se calienta el agua... sonriendo satisfecho. El inglés sigue agachadito junto a la puerta, observándole y se esconde cuando parece que le mira. El francés le ignora en la medida de lo posible, poniendo su mejor ángulo contra la puerta. Se peina un poco e Inglaterra se sonroja sin dejar de espiarle.

Finalmente el galo se sonríe a sí mismo en el espejo y se mete a la ducha a lo que el otro levanta las cejas y saca un poquito más la cabeza. El latino empieza a tararear una canción suave ya dentro de la ducha. Inglaterra se debate, porque él NO es un pervertido mirón. Aprieta los ojos y va a por sus pantalones del pijama, limpiándose un poco con un pañuelo y a por una bata para ir a ver si España y Bélgica necesitan algo.

Un poco más tarde, Francia frunce el ceño y mira a la puerta al no escuchar ningún sonido.

—Angleterre?

No oye nada.

Francia bufa, porque esperaba ilusamente que le alcanzara en la ducha. Se baña haciendo menos show. Inglaterra esperaba que le llamara un poco o le dijera algo de que fuera con él así que...

Pues claro que... ¡Pero si le espiabaaaaa! Bueno, más se perdió en la guerra, Francia sale después de un rato largo ya bañado vestido, peinado y perfumado con su propio perfume... Sí, Francia ya tiene cosas múltiples en casa de Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><em>Un poco de FrUK gratuito. ¿Te me vas a quejar? ¡Mejor agradecele a Josita!<em>


	31. Chapter 31

Vamos a adelantarnos... Francia ya se fue con los otros dos luego de un señor drama que no vamos a contar porque… muy dramoso. A eso de la tea-time, suena el teléfono de la comuna Ancient.

—¿Hola? —contesta Helena después de varios timbrazos—. ¡¿HOLA?!

—Hello?

—Oh... ¡Te oigo! —hasta sorprendida.

—Ah, ¿por qué no ibas a oírme? ¿Tenéis problemas con el teléfono? Soy England ¿Está my mother?

—England! ¡Tú también me oyes! Qué maravilla estos aparatos.

—Ah... yes, te oigo perfectamente... eres... ¿Galia?

—¡Oh! No, no soy Galia, soy Helena, la madre de Grecia. England... El hijo de Britania, ¿verdad? El menor... El que es novio de France. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Aún me escuchas?

—No soy... yo... France... ¿Está my mother?

—Sí, sí está... Deja la busco... ¿Puedo moverme, verdad? ¿Me seguirás oyendo? ¿O tengo que ir por ella? Perdona... Aún no acabo de entender del todo estas cosas.

—Pues... si no tiene cable sí, puedes moverte.

—No, no tiene... Es uno que puso Alemania, el hijo de Germania. Claro que tú ya sabes eso. Perdona, no creas que no la estoy buscando, estoy yendo a su cuarto. ¡No deja de impresionarme todo esto de la tecnología; nos hubiera encantado tener estas cosas! ¿Estás en casa hablándome desde allá? ¡Oh! Mira aquí está... Es England —se escucha la voz de Britania—. England me dio gusto saludarte, a ver cuando nos vemos... ¡Sólo me estoy despidiendo!

—Thank you, Hellen...

—Hello?

—Mum! It's me, hello.

—Oh, England! Hello!

—How are you? —sonríe Inglaterra.

—Fine... Voy para allá y tendré un coche nuevo pronto —asegura Britania.

—¿V-Vienes? ¿Un coche nuevo?

—Yes. El de Rome, pero voy ya para allá...

—¿Rome te ha prestado el coche?

—Rome me ha regalado su coche porque es un idiota.

—What?

—Es un idiota entonces tuvo que regalarme su coche. Creo que tengo que aprender a usarlo un poco mejor... ¿O crees que deba venderlo? Es el amarillo.

—Pero si casi no sabes conducir…

—Lo ofreció... No le iba a decir que no.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Se le ha ido la olla?

—Ehm... Nada que me importe, va a irse a vivir con Germany.

—¿En Berlin? Why?

—No, no... A su cuarto.

—¿Eh?

—Con Germany. ¡Va a mudarle a su cuarto! ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?! —riñe frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh... Germany father.

—Of course! —ojos en blanco—. En conclusión, voy a volver a casa.

—But... When you come?

—Si salgo hoy y voy en tren... no sé cuando llego. ¿Vas por mí? No sé bien como funciona todo esto pero no quiero ir en esos aparatos voladores.

—¡Pero tienes que cruzar toda Europa!

—Nunca he ido en esas cosas del cielo a solas...

—Pero si no pasa nada, de verdad, son muy seguras. No puedes venir con el coche.

—Y esos aparatos que son largos... ¿No se llaman trenes?

—Pero... es que en tren es cinco veces más lento...

—¡Pero va por tierra! Y yo... —Es que le da miedooooo y se conoce, como empiece a sacar chispitas y fuegos...

—Ok, Ok... ven en tren... —se masajea el puente de la nariz—. ¿Cómo es que vienes tan pronto?

—No voy a estar aquí mientas Egypt llora porque Germany se muda con Rome.

—What? —frunce el ceño—. Pensaba que ella no te caía bien...

—Claro que no me cae bien, justo por eso estoy harta de escuchar sus imbecilidades.

—Pero creía que te gustaba un poco verla sufrir... —Inglaterra no quiere que vengas, con perdón, te quiere mucho, pero le desesperas.

—Yes, but ya la he visto sufrir suficiente esta semana y voy para allá... ¿Vas por mí o no?

—Yes... Yes, of course —tono de "qué remedio", se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Llámame cuando sepas a qué hora llegas y a qué estación.

La chica hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo voy a casa de Alba si no puedo ir a la tuya?

—Eh?

—Si taaaaanto te molesta que vaya una semana antes, dime cómo ir a casa de Alba. ¿Puedo llegar en tren?

—Ah! Ah, of course, sólo cambiando de tren en la estación correcta.

—Y una vez que llegue, ¿cómo voy a su casa? —fíjate como tú eres el que tiene que ir por ella, por Albita ella va sola a su casa.

—¡Pues llámale y que te vaya a buscar! —protesta.

—¿Por qué nunca quieres ayudarme, England? ¡Siempre me estas poniendo pretextos para no ayudarme! —protesta la pelirroja.

—What? ¡Sólo digo que le llames!

—No, Thank you... Siempre tan servicial. Está bien, le llamaré —muy indignada... Te va a colgar si no le dices a que has llamado.

—OK, OK... llámame a mí cuando llegues ahí y te indicaré, no sé en qué estación vas a bajar para explicarte ahora.

—Thank you —más conciliadora —. ¿Para qué has llamado?

—Por dos cosas, en realidad...

—Yes?

—He cambiado algunos detalles relativos a Christmas.

—¿Qué detalles?

—El lugar. No cabemos todos en casa.

—Oh ¿Entonces?

—Iremos a Buckingham, con her majesty. All of us.

—¿A dónde, con quién? —ya sé que se lo has explicado ya pero aún no acaba por entrar.

—Estoy seguro que a my brother the independentist le encantará pasar las navidades in the royal palace.

—Yo no quiero pasar Navidades con no sé quien... Quiero pasar navidades con mis hijos.

—Estarán ellos también, mum, es el palacio de nuestra jefe de estado, es grande y reluciente y muy elegante. Y hay cuartos para todos...

—Me da lo mismo tu jefe de estado, ya la he visto en la televisión y me recuerda exactamente al... ¿Cómo le llamaban en nuestros tiempos? El César, eso es.

—No, the prime minister no, hablo de the queen.

—No acabo de entender como organizas la vida... ¿Vamos a poder hablar todos tranquilamente? — Claro, querida, como tú hablas siempre tan tranquilamente y nada histérica.

—Yes... más o menos.

—Mmmm... ¿Más o menos? —Inglaterra, si quieres que sea así dile que SÍ.

—Yes, no se podrá gritar ni insultar ni romper cosas ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué tan imposible es que estemos en casa una tarde como cuando eran pequeños?

—No es imposible, pero para eso no podía ser en Navidad. Cuéntaselo a Scotland cuando le veas. De mi parte.

Britania gruñe un poco y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué otro cambio pretendes hacer?

—Eh? Ninguno...

—Ah, pensé que habías dicho dos.

—Ah, no, lo otro no. Es que no es un cambio, es algo que quería comentarte...

—¿Ahora qué?

—A Scotland le gusta una chica, la va a traer a cenar con nosotros.

—A Scotland le gusta una... ¿Quién? —fruce el ceño... Prepárate para la peor suegra.

—Belgium se llama. Seguro puedes preguntarle ahora que vayas a su casa.

—¿Y cómo es? ¡¿De dónde salió?! ¿Desde cuándo le gusta?

—No hace mucho pero a mí no me cae bien... es una fulanita y a ella le gusta France, estoy seguro.

—¡Oh! ¡Además le gusta TU novio y es una fulanita! ¡Seguro es una de estas que sólo le quiere por interés!

—Y se da aires así de Diva, créeme.

—¡Ahora que vaya va a oírme! ¡Y cuando la conozca aún más!— Bufa.

Inglaterra sonríe satisfecho.

—¡No es posible que ÉL, de todos ustedes, esté haciendo una estupidez como esta!

—Es lo que me han dicho, yo no sé nada seguro, mum. Pero conozco a esa chica.

—¡¿La conoces y sabes que es una bitch?!

—Yes.

Bufa otra vez.

—Qué bueno que me has dicho, England.

—Well, ya que me enteré, era lo mínimo.

—Thank you.

—Your welcome. Llámame cuando estés en Edimburg.

—Te llamaré. Thanks again!

Cuelga y va directamente con Galia por consejo, es que una ARPÍA se quiere robar a su niño.

—¡No vas a creer lo que me acaba de contar England! —irrumpe Britania en el salón.

Galia, que estaba besando a Germania, ¿quién sabe por qué? Se separa y le sonríe.

—Oh... —Britania se detiene al ver con quien está y que hace. Frunce el ceño y se sonroja.

—¡Britania! Estábamos viendo una película maravillosa —asegura—. ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?

Germania, que estaba muy animado ya, siserantrollsconél, se relame un poco sin enterarse bien, hombres mono canal y se va a besarle el cuello, suponiendo que es lo que quiere. Se queda PASMADO cuando ahora sí la escucha. A Galia ni le preocupa un poquito, dejándole hacer mientras mira a la británica.

—¿U-Una película? —mira a la tele aún con el ceño fruncido y luego a Germania—. But...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Germania, que tenía la lengua sobre el cuello de Galia, la guarda y gruñe, separándose un poquito. ¡Maldita sea con todos!

—Yes! Es que venía a contarte de Alba pero tú estás con... Este. Puedo volver luego.

La gala le acaricia un poco el brazo a Germania y le mira a ver que dice él. Más gruñidos, sonrojo y se separa por completo.

—... medio de algo, y... —Gruñido, gruñido—, siempre interrumpen... —gruñido—, mi cuarto.

—Gracias, quizás venga después —le hace un cariñito con el dedo. Germania FULMINA a Britania y... No se levanta. Por su parte es Britania que se acerca segura de que se irá, le mira de reojo al notar que no.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Galia mirándoles a uno y otro.

—¡Que no se mueve! —acusa Britania. Germania está intentando pensar en cosas tristes, la mira de reojo y se sonroja más...

—Vámonos a la cocina —le pide Galia.

—Nein, Nein... Ya estoy —Germania entre dientes. Se levanta al fin, manos en los bolsillos, baja la cabeza... Camina a la puerta incómodo.

Britania sonríe burloncita y se acerca al sillón, sentándose en el lugar en el que estaba Germania. Roma está en tu cuarto, Germania, vas a ver cuando llegues ahora así… Galia se vuelve a ella sonriendo como sieeeempre.

—Es Alba.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—¡Está saliendo con una TIPEJA!

—¿Ah? ¿No estaba con mi hijo mayor Austria? —no se entera de NADA.

—No, no... Está con el otro... Con el rubito que es idéntico a ti. Pero ese es England, y yo te hablo de Alba, del mayor.

—¡Ah! ¡El del pelo rojo que es como tú! No le he visto de mayor.

—Él, el del pelo rojo. Está grande y fuerte... —sonríe un poco—. ¡El idiota por lo visto que anda con una arpía!

—¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?

—No, pero England sí. Se llama Bel... Algo. ¡Y sólo está con él por interés! ¿Sabes que le gusta tu hijo también?

—Ah, a todos les gusta mi hijo —sonríe.

—¡Pero es que no me estas escuchando! ¿Qué puedo hacer para separarles? —Ojos en blanco.

—Pues... si a tu hijo le gusta le romperás el corazón.

—¡Pero si no se lo romperá ella!

—Creo que tienes que hablar con él y convencerle.

—A Alba no se le convence de nada, Galia... Es necio como su padre —asegura... Y todos nos quedaremos con la duda de quién es su padre el necio, porque ni yo sé.

—Entonces asústala a ella.

—Oh... Esa es una buena opción. ¿Asustarla? ¿Amenazarla? ¿Con magia?

—Todas, supongo.

—Aún así no la voy a conocer hasta Navidad... A menos que este ahí con él ahora que vaya —frunce el ceño.

—Pues en Navidad será.

—Voy a ir a casa de Alba —la mira a los ojos.

—Creo que igual deberías hablar con él.

—Eso voy a hacer —asiente—. Me voy hoy. ¿Tú qué harás?

—¿Vas a ir en Navidad con Rome?

—Yes.

—Entonces iré contigo en año nuevo —tan fácil. Britania sonríe y asiente.

—¿Vas a ir con Austria en Navidad? —Galia asiente—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco... ¿Y tú?

—England me dijo que no iremos a casa sino a no sé donde con la queen —se muerde el labio.

—¿Eso es una reina? ¡He visto en los cuentos, es muy bonito!

—¿Por qué te parece bonito?

—Porque es elegante y brillante y las reinas siempre son bonitas.

—Pues yo he visto ya a esta y tú eres mucho más bonita —niega con la cabeza—. Yo lo que creo es que England va a regañarme todo el tiempo por todo lo que haga —frunce el seño.

—Bueno, pero sabes cómo ignorar las riñas...

—Completamente. Además estará Alba que siempre ayuda a la causa —se ríe un poco—. Ya te contaré... —vacila un poco—. ¿Me ayudas a elegir ropa?

—¡Claro, tienes que vestirte como una princesa!

—Ya sabes que eso es realmente complejo...

—¡No! Vamos a pedirle ayuda a Rome.

—A... Rome? No, no... Wait.

—¿Por? —carita adorable.

—¿Qué le quieres preguntar? —pregunta nerviosita.

—¡Pues como va a vestirse él!

—¡Ahhh! Quieres saber cómo se viste él para... —se sonroja—, ¿qué me vista yo? Eso suena tan... —De pareja, piensa para sí.

—¡Claro! Para que vayas a conjunto con él, es tan romántico —se levanta tirando de su mano.

—¡Galiaaaa! ¡No lo llames romántico! —protesta... Levantándose tras ella.

Galia tira de ella igual... No. Es que la pelirroja a Galia en general no le niega muchas cosas así que, pese a todo, va a irse tras ella a preguntarle a Roma lo que sea. Lo que Galia sabe es que Roma le está haciendo el vestido y Britania va a morirse de la vergüenza cuando lo sepa... Aunque secretamente va a gustarle un montonal.

Lo que pasa es que si Germania ha llegado al cuarto que comparte con Roma, donde él estaba leyendo... Y viendo un partido de futbol a la vez... puede que ahora estén un poco ocupados. Por eso Britania se quiere ir... No la culpo demasiado.

Así que Roma mira a Germania de arriba abajo cuando cruza la puerta del cuarto, levantando la vista de su libro. Germania que sigue refunfuñando un poco, no vamos a negarlo, aunque le mira de reojo con cierto brillito lujurioso.

—Ave... ¿Qué pasa? —le mira poniendo el punto de libro en el lugar.

—Las mujeres son imposibles.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —porque algo me le hicieron.

—Otra vez. Estoy a la mitad de algo con Galia y le sale algo mejor que hacer —protesta.

—¿Algo mejor? —deja el libro y se levanta—. ¿En mitad de qué estabas?

—Estaba... —sonrojito—, e-estábamos en el sillón, viendo una película.

—¿Y? —se le acerca.

—Llegó Britania y se puso A LA MITAD a hablar con ella.

—¿A la mitad de qué? —sonrisita, le pone las manos a la cintura. El germano lanza un bufidito.

—Si te vas a burlar de mí, desaparece —murmura no muy agresivo.

—Ah... no te gusta que me burleeeee —se acerca y le da un besito en la mandíbula.

—Pues no, menos aún cuando pasan cosas... Tontas como esto —carraspea y traga saliva porque está cercaaaa.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Frustrado... Necesitado... Insatisfecho... —le acaricia con las manos bajando siguiendo la línea de la saliva otra vez.

—N-No lo sé... Voy a... —se agacha un poco al frente, nervioso.

—Ajaaa... —otro beso.

—Mmmm... —susurrito.

El romano entrecierra los ojos, sonríe de lado, le mordisquea y mete las manos en sus pantalones. Germania da un brinquito.

—Es no me responde a nada —susurra con los labios en su cuello.

—¿Qué haceeees? —es que sigue sin estar completamente flácido querido... Así que tus manos no ayudan en NADA. Otro brinquito, traga saliva, escalofrío—. ¿R-Responder qué?

—¿A qué vas a hacer con esto? —le toma su asunto no del todo flácido con una mano, con delicadeza.

—V-Voy a... No me... Ehm... —cierra los ojos.

—¿Vas a qué? —sonríe y le abre los pantalones para poder mover la mano con más facilidad.

—P-Pensaba ver... Dejar de... Ehm... Ahhh... Si haces eso no voy a poder...

—Bien... —quita la mano y le da unas palmaditas en el pecho—. Igualmente me gusta tenerte medio excitado sin que... acabes. ¿Qué ibas a ver?

—Waaaas? Nein! —Protesta frunciendo el ceño—, pero... ¡Pero!

—¿Pero, pero qué?

—Estábamos... Estabas... —Cierta severa fulminación.

—¿Ajá? — Cierta sonrisita altiva. Frunce más el ceño.

—¡Ah no, tú no me vas a saltar ahora también con que eres un calienta huevos!

—Tú me has dicho que si hacía eso no ibas a poder... quién sabe qué.

—No iba a poder sentarme a ver tele hasta relajarme, pero no me jodas —empujoncito y sonrojo.

—Podemos poner una película porno. Se ha vuelto a colar una en las que manda tu hijo.

—No necesito una película porno, Rom —asegura tragando saliva y mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—¿Y qué necesitas?

—Pues... Es que... —murmura humedeciéndose los labios dando un pasito hacia él.

—¿Ajá? —se vuelve a tumbar en la cama.

Le detiene de la cintura antes de que se tumbe. Roma le mira de reojo, sonriendito.

—Nein, esto es tu culpa también —le aprieta un poco contra sí clavándole la... Cosa... En la pierna.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

—Pues estabas con tu mano haciendo... cosas y... —le hunde un poco la nariz en el cuello dándole un besito.

—¿Y te estaban gustando tanto que no quieres que pare? —Sonríe levantando la barbilla para dejarle camino libre.

Recibe sólo un gruñido como respuesta, aunque no para detenerlo, al contrario, le besa con claras intenciones. El latino se ríe y cierra los ojos abrazándole también y el germano sonríe un poco también, relajándose y buscándole un beso en los labios, inclinándole sobre la cama para acostársele encima. Y Roma se lo devuelve, dejándose caer.

—Ahora vas a ver... Lo mucho que... —empieza a pelearse con sus pantalones para bajárselos.

—¿Lo mucho que qué? —sonríe el latino levantando el culo y moviendo las caderas para ayudarle a quitárselos.

—Me gustas —susurra abrazándole posesivamente.

Roma se detiene un momento mirándole a los ojos un poco sorprendido dejando de sonreír y le abraza con mucha fuerza.

—W... Was... —susurra suavemente, abrazándole también.

—Me gusta mucho que me lo digas —confiesa negando con la cabeza para que sepa que no pasa nada.

—¿Que me gustas?

—Y que me quieres —asegura en un susurro.

—No te lo digo casi nunca — Sonríe un poco aunque se sonroja.

—Lo sé... —se le esconde un poco.

—Hoy no lo odio... —Sonríe y Roma le devuelve la sonrisa—. Hoy te quiero —asegura satisfecho con ello, acurrucándose un poco.

—Y yo a ti —busca para besarle y Germania le besa de vuelta con gaaaaanas, sonriendo un poco muy gustoso.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso. Gracias Josita.<em>


	32. Chapter 32

Tocan la puerta de casa de Escocia. Me parece que no hay nadie. Britania toca unas cuantas veces más hasta que se harta y, lo siento, vuela la chapa de la puerta con una poquita de magia, porque hace un montonal de frío.

No hace tanto desastre de cambiar todas las cosas de lugar... Como haría en casa de Inglaterra. Bueno, igual está todo desordenado, quizás puedas hasta hacer limpieza. Sin embargo, sí busca algo que comer por ahí y al no encontrar NADA, hace los ojos en blanco y recoge como sieeeeeempre tooooda la basura de la casa.

Lo bueno es que ahora más o menos sabes lo que es basura. Que sepas que vas a encontrar revistas guarras por ahí (Mira un poco las revistas, sonrojándose bastaaaante con algunas guarradas) y más te vale no tirar nada que le guste. Le hace una montaña de revistas, más o menos tira todo lo que parece que tiene comida... Y las cosas asquerosas con LAMA y hongos que había por ahí dentro de una caja de pizza, los hombressonunosguarros.

—La puta que os pario, cabrones, más vale que no sigáis aquí dentro —se oye una voz grave y ahogada, enfadada, en la puerta. Britania saca la cabeza de la cocina, con la escoba en la mano, los pelos parados y un poco enredados.

—Ningunos cabrones... ¡Soy yo! —le grita caminando hacia la puerta.

—What the... what the hell? —protesta al reconocer la voz y al verla.

—No estabas... Y no me quería congelar afuera. Ni me protestes además porque ya he recogido la mierda que tenías aquí.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que fuera mierda? —pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poco, al menos ha estado limpiando y no va a tener que hacerlo él.

—Era mierda a menos que cultives Lama ahora —le sonríe.

—No! ¡Mi penicilina casera! —Gesto dramático, deja sus bolsas en la cocina—. ¿Qué haces aquí revolviéndolo todo, igualmente?

—Vine a quedarme contigo unos días —explica suavemente y le mira, es casi una petición.

—What?! Why in the hell? —ceño fruncido.

—No... No quería estar en casa y, Ehm... Bueno...

—Why not? —empieza a sacar las cervezas de las bolsas, metiéndolas en la nevera.

Luego busca en las bolsas, saca una bolsa de patatas fritas, abriéndola y empezando a comérselas mientras literalmente mete el resto de lo que hay en las bolsas de plástico a puñetazos en un armario, sin ordenarlo. La chica se sonroja y le ayuda a acomodar algunas cosas en el refrigerador, sin querer mirarlo.

—Germany y Rome se mudaron juntos a un cuarto y aunque a mí me da exactamente lo mismo... —carraspea poniéndole una mano en el brazo para quitarle de ahí e intentar organizarle las cosas, si se deja —, las otras chicas de la casa están haciendo un drama.

El escocés hace los ojos en blanco y se aparta aun comiendo.

—¿Sólo por eso? ¿Y por qué no te vas con tu favorito?

—No me molestes con eso, idiota... ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?

—Yes, yes... of course. Así que por fin te das cuenta que tu novio es un capullo. Qué sagaz —le tiende la bolsa de patatas—. Un imbécil menos que soportar en Navidad.

—Va a venir con nosotros a navidad igual... —susurra avergonzándose un poco más—, y no es mi novio.

—Ah, qué bonita estampa navideña, ya me imagino. Tus hijos insultándose, el capullo que te asesinó, su novio el atontao y tú ahí en medio disfrutando de unos preciados momentos de valor inestimable.

—No va a venir Germania, Alba —asegura tomando una papa de la bolsa que sostiene su hijo y organizando un poco mejor el refrigerador—. Vamos a estar sólo nosotros.

—Aun así es el capullo el que me sobra. Más vale que pienses como vas a arreglarme la puerta.

—¿Quién pensaste que estaba adentro?

—El hada de los dientes.

—¿Qué hada es esa? —cara de genuina curiosidad.

—La que les compra a los niños sus dientes de leche con una moneda.

—¿Hay un hada que hace eso?

—Y yo qué voy a saber, la mitad de mis dientes de leche me los comí.

—Tan bestia desde pequeño —sonríe de lado y cierra el refrigerador, sin necesidad de patadas, le mira e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Salí a my mother —se encoge de hombros.

—Nada. ¿No puedes tú arreglar la puerta? No sé si con magia pueda...

—Puedo, ¿pero qué te enseñaría eso sobre "el que rompe paga"? Ya es bastante que te esté dando refugio sin permiso en el último bastión de las gentes libres sólo porque huyes de nuestro enemigo común.

—¿Sólo por eso? ¿Qué hay del amor eterno a tu madre? — Sonríe un poco más.

—Sácame de quicio o da por culo sólo un poco y tendrás que ir al sur a buscar de eso.

—Vale, vale... No te sacaré de quicio ni haré nada...—Suspira.

—Bien —sonríe.

—¿Quieres cenar algo? Tengo dinero... Puedo comprar la cena.

—Estoy cenando —le muestra las patatas.

—Más cena... ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a cenar? —Levanta las cejas—. Alba vas a morirte de hambre.

—Yes, a ver si consigo que sea antes de tener que ir a las cosas que organizáis.

—A ti sí que te gusta el dramatismo, Alba —se ríe.

—A ver... dígame que es lo que cena la princesa ahora que vive en las soleadas tierras sureñas.

—Cosas... Cosas que hacen todos los demás. Nada decente ni de esas cosas que nos gustan.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de lo que has probado?

—Galia hace algo con espinacas, alcachofas y... Esas bolitas rojas, tomatos. Hace algo con crema que se pone sobre un pan...

Escocia la mira fijamente escuchándola. No es que ella no ponga atención a las recetas.

—Pero es dificilísimo de hacerse...

—Bien, haremos otra cosa incluso mejor. Sacaremos de las bolsas que he traído bocadillos de jamón para el microondas y... tendrás que conformarte. Ya verás que delicia.

Britania sonríe sinceramente.

—Estoy segura que me gustaran mucho... Comida de casa es mejor que comida sureña.

El escocés la mira y por un instante querría poder hacerle algo mejor que bocadillos envasados preparados. Suspira y se encoge de hombros sacándolos de donde los ha guardado.

—¿Los platos están en la alacena? Te ayudo a sacarlos... ¿Qué hay de beber? Beer?

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de tener platos —saca un par del armario, polvorientos—. Están en la nevera.

—Platos... Bueno, cosas peores hemos comido en lugares sin plato —sonríe abriendo la nevera.

Igual emplata los bocadillos, sonriendo y los mete al microondas en el mismo proceso exacto en el que cocina cualquier otra cosa. Igual de tiempo y potencia. Más o menos caliente dependiendo del tamaño.

—¿Cenas aquí?

—Here, where?

—No, no sé... ¿En la barra? ¿Dónde sueles comer? —pregunta sonriendo sinceramente, contenta de estar aquí con Escocia a solas.

—Ven, vamos al sofá —Escocia le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le siga. Ella siente llevando las dos cervezas tras él.

—Si consigues ver debajo de toda la basura, tu casa es bonita y acogedora...

—Para eso está la basura, no quiero que lo sea demasiado y la gente venga a apalancarse.

—A propósito es... Claro.

Él sonríe de lado y le mira de reojo mientras se deja caer. Ella se sienta a su lado y le sonríe de reojo.

—¿No quieres poner otro tronco en la chimenea? Aún hace un poco de frío.

—Ponlo, están ahí —le pasa su plato. Britania le da una mordida a su bocadillo y se levanta.

—England te manda decir... —empieza buscando un tronco que le guste.

Escocia bufa sólo con eso haciendo los ojos en blanco y encendiendo la tele para que esté de fondo mientras le da un trago a su cerveza.

—... Que no cabemos en su casa para la Navidad, así que ahora será... en... —lo piensa—, otro lugar, no recuerdo el nombre, pero es con su dichosa queen.

—What? —la mira incrédulo.

—Eso me ha dicho... Ya le he dicho yo que es mala idea, esa mujer no me agrada.

—A nadie le agrada más que a él y a Cymru.

—Me parece que está haciendo lo posible para que NO te presentes en Christmas... —se sienta otra vez a su lado después de avivar las llamas.

—Ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir realmente, debería convencerte a ti.

Le da otra mordida a su bocadillo y lo mastica en silencio.

—Todos han hecho reuniones con sus hijos... No pensé que fuera tan complejo hacer una cena con los míos...

—Los tuyos no son una familia feliz. No me digas que no te lo esperabas.

—No pensé que no se sentaran a cenar al menos una vez al año.

—Why not?

—Pues pensé que lo harían sin tanto drama. Ahora veo que tú y England no se pueden ni ver... —le da un trago a su cerveza—. Aún así quiero verles a todos juntos.

—No sé para qué.

—Ver como crecieron... Uno al lado del otro y en comparación —sonríe un poco y suspira desviando la mirada y sonrojándose—. Y... Bueno, nunca está de más el mostrarle a Rome que mis hijos también lo hicieron bien.

—No crecimos uno al lado de nadie, England ni siquiera es capaz de hablarme.

Britania se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos.

—Why? —pregunta sin entender del todo—. Sí, es verdad que no se llevaban bien, pero eran cosas de niños. Debían crecer y llevarse un poco mejor...

—Pues... No pasó. Se empeña en tratar de ordenarme hacer cosas y yo me empeño en que se entere de que no puede ordenarme —se encoge de hombros, aunque sabe que no es eso.

—¿Y eso es todo? —otra mordida al bocadillo.

—¿Qué más iba a ser?

—No lo sé... Yo también intentaba decirte que hacer y tú hacías exactamente lo mismo conmigo... Y aún así no funcionaba tan mal.

—Supongo que soy menos reacio a considerar a my mother como una figura con cierta autoridad que a my little brother.

—Es muy mono... Y ridículamente controlador. Cuando viví en su casa de todo intentaba regañarme —se ríe.

—Se parece a ti en eso —la ve sonriendo de lado.

—¿Yo? Yo no regaño por TODO —ya, claro.

—A mi no, ya te enseñé bastante bien como es que eso conmigo no funciona.

—Sí que funciona... Sólo hay que ser persistente y pasar muchas horas buscándote en el bosque —sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Ya me contarás en que beneficia eso.

—En nada... Ni siquiera así aprendiste a tirar la basura.

Sonríe orgulloso. La británica toma aire, traga saliva y se recarga en el sillón.

—Y... Sales con... —carraspeo—, ¿sales con alguien?

—¿Cómo? —la mira tomado por sorpresa.

—Sabes... —sonrojito—, una novia o algo así...

—¿Te refieres a algo como tú con el capullo?

—Yo no tengo nada con Rome —Ojos en blanco.

La mira con cara de circunstancias, ella carraspea.

—A-Algo parecido... —frunce un poco el ceño al verle la cara, inclinando la cabeza sin entender la expresión.

—No, soy un hombre libre, no me interesan esas mierdas. Siempre acabas teniendo que dar explicaciones y cumpliendo expectativas que rara vez son compensadas. Es una constante decepción. Mira dónde estás tú a causa de ello.

—No estoy en ningún sitio a causa de nada —responde frunciendo el ceño y apretando los ojos.

—Lo que tú digas...

—Que hay de esta chica... Belgiland?

Escocia levanta las cejas y se tensa aguantando la respiración intentando convencerse para que nada lo delate. Los ojos de mamá te están mirando fiiiiijamente. Se humedece los labios y se sonroja uuuuun poquiiiito. Traga saliva y aparta la cara.

—¿Qué con ella? —Falló. Britania levanta las cejas.

—Te gusta —Sí, afirmándolo.

—Bueh... —se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco más.

—No tendría ningún inconveniente si no me hubieran dicho algunas cosas...

—¿Inconveniente?

—¿Por qué no me cuentas de ella?

—Me hace gracia lo que dices, ¿qué te han contado?

—Prefiero que me cuentes tú sobre... Ella.

—No hay nada que contar —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ah no? No es una... ¿Mujer indecente?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Ojalá lo fuera —sonríe.

—What?!

—Tendría alguna gracia, por lo que sé sólo es algo así como la anfitriona de las reuniones europeas y cosas igual de aburridas.

—Y una mujerzuela que sólo te busca por interés.

—Ah... ¿Me busca? —trata de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

—¡Pues eso dicen! ¡Y que es una arpía!

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¡No quieres salir con alguien así! Mujerzuela, arpía...

—Ni siquiera planeo salir con ella, pero podría planteármelo sólo por ver cómo es que lo es.

—¡No! ¡No te lo plantees! Puedo asegurarte que puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonríe divertido.

—¡Pues sí! Eres bien parecido, inteligente, divertido.

—Ah, supongo que podría conseguirme a alguien guapo y sin escrúpulos que se acostara con medio planeta e intentara asesinarme...

La chica se sonroja.

—No es eso lo que he dicho... Sólo me parece que... ¡Esta es una tipejaaa!

—Creo que justo eso es lo que más me gusta... ¿frustrante, eh?

—¡¿Pero cómo te va a gustar que sea una tipeja?!

—Pues igual que a ti te gusta el asesino.

—¡No es lo mismo! —una pausa—, ¡Y no me gusta!

—No, de hecho no es lo mismo porque yo no planeo nada con ella. Pero ya que sacas el tema, vendrá en Navidad.

—¡Yo no hago nada con nadie! ¡¿Y cómo me dices eso y luego me saltas con que va a ir en navidad!?

—¿Y?

—¡Sí planeas algo con ella y no te estás cuidando!

—Sólo la he visto una vez en privado y la invité a venir a cenar porque odia a England, no es como para hacer drama —hace un gesto con la mano—. No planeo nada más.

—No tienes... ¿vida íntima con ella? ¿No es tu pareja y estás perdidamente enamorado de ella? —Parpadea.

—What? —levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco porque... no es que no tenga... vida íntima con ella. Sólo que ella no lo sabe. Es lo que tienen las fantasías, pero enamorado desde luego no se siente exactamente, (por ahora) comparándola con Francia.

Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados ooootra vez.

—Bloody hell! No tienes que contarme esas cosas —protesta sonrojadita también.

—Estoy hablando en serio, sólo la he visto una vez —se sonroja más sosteniéndole la mirada y frunce el ceño.

—¡Vale, vale! Dile que no venga a navidad entonces y olvídate de ella.

—No.

—Why?

—Porque es lo que quieres que haga —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bloody... —bufido aprieta los ojos—, parece que no te conozco... Deberías salir con ella y... Juntarse para siempre y tener hijos. ¡Eso es!

—Quizás lo haga —se enciende un puro al acabar de comer y se ríe.

—What?! Albaaaa!

Él se ríe más y ella sonríe un poco inevitablemente.

—¿No hacías todo lo contrario? ¡Sólo quieres molestarme! ¡Sigue y te jalaré las patillas como de pequeño!

Y le echa el humo a la cara, sonriendo. Britania tose un poco y le da un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Advertencia final!

—¿Crees que puedes siquiera atraparme?

La chica le mira levantando una ceja.

—¿Vas a huir a dónde? A tu cas... oh! Que no puedes huir a tu casa porque es ESTA —sarcástica.

—No planeo huir, planeo detenerte.

—¿Cómo? Soy tu madre, recuerda que no puedes golpearme —se lo dijo a los cuatro miles de veces por si se les ocurría. Nunca se les ocurrió... al menos no a propósito.

—Inténtalo y lo verás —se encoge de hombros, sonriendo retador.

— No me retes, Alba.

Y sonríe vencedor. Ella hace los ojos en blanco, pone su plato vacío en la mesa junto a su cerveza, le mira de reojo y se le echa encima con plena intención de tirar de sus patillas como hacía con los cuatro de pequeños. El escocés que se lo esperaba sostiene el puro con los dientes y levanta las piernas apoyándoselas en las ingles y levantándola, sonriendo más.

— Ahhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaalba! ¡Bájame en este instanteeeee! —chilla. Él se ríe más sacándose el puro de la boca y dejándolo en el cenicero, sin bajarla —Alba! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota —patalea un poco y le mira con el ceño fruncido —bájameeeee!

Flexiona las rodillas y la hace bajar un poco. Ella le mira a la cara y suelta un gritito con la flexión... Y se le escapa una sonrisa como casi cada vez que le riñe a él. Escocia se ríe y la vuelve a sentar. La chica se ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—¡Tan incontrolable como siempre! —protesta.

Recupera su puro y se encoge de hombros. Britania levanta la mano y le hace un cariño en la oreja... o intenta. Uno de esos que después de ser adolescente no se deja hacer nunca. El pelirrojo aparta la cabeza por reflejo pensando que vuelve a intentar atraparle.

—Ehm... — Se muerde el labio y quita la mano.

—Ya te he dicho que no me atraparías.

—Ya veo que ni para hacerte un cariño... — Sonríe otra vez.

—¿Tú sabes hacer eso? —finge sorprenderse. Le saca la lengua y se cruza de brazos, él se ríe.

—¡Claro que sé! Eres tú el que eres peor que un cardo.

—Nah, peor no, eso sería con alevosía.

—Pues eres un cardo, por eso nunca te hacia cariños —sonríe.

—Excusas.

—¡No es excusa! Mira... —le acerca la mano, él se tensa pero no se mueve.

Ella parpadea y le pone una mano en la mejilla y él se deja sin apartarse. Sonríe un poco, de lado, sorprendida, mientras le acaricia hacia la oreja. Él la mira de reojo mientras lo hace.

—Tienes las orejas iguales desde que eras un bebé —susurra, maternal.

Y a Escocia le tiembla un mini segundo el labio y aparta la cara de su mano, girando la cara. Ella se queda un segundo con la mano al aire antes de tragar saliva y sonreír victoriosa.

—¿Ves?

Suelta el humo sin mirarla y sin sonreír, sin decir nada. Ella le mira, tratando de suponer lo que puede estar pensando.

—En fin... —no la mira todavía, porque por muy fuerte que sea, sigue siendo su madre, la que perdió demasiado pronto y necesitó muchas veces.

—Me alegra estar aquí... ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

La británica se levanta llevando los platos a la cocina yendo por un par más y pensando brevemente en Bélgica. Sí... sin duda iba a hacerle una vida de infierno en navidad. La malignidad en persona. Escocia debe escuchar el "muajajaja" desde la cocina.

* * *

><p><em>La peculiar relación de Escocia con su madre... todo el mundo carraspeamos al respecto. ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	33. Chapter 33

Así que, a medio dia del 24 de diciembre, suena el timbre en casa de Francia. Y un poco más tarde Francia con cara de cansado, en pantalones suaves, camiseta, mandil y crocs abre la puerta.

—Ave! —Roma abre los brazos hacia él.

—Papa! —sonríe abrazándole.

Él le abraza de vuelta y le da un beso en la mejilla, riendo, hasta levantándole un poco del suelo.

—¡Que sorpresa que estés aquí! —se ríe también, contento, dejándole hacer y abrazándole con fuerza de vuelta.

—¡En realidad vengo a buscarte para que me acompañes a casa de Angliterra, ya te dije que vendría por ti!

—Oui, pero pensé que vendrías más tarde... ¡Y con Britania! ¿Dónde la has dejado? —pregunta dándole un par de besos en las mejillas y buscando a ver si Britania no estará por ahí.

—Ah, no, no, ella fue con Scoti hace unos días y dijo que nos veríamos ahí... ¿Estabas cocinando? —huele el ambiente. Francia levanta las cejas.

—O-Oui, Oui... Pasa. Estoy terminando nueces caramelizadas y una de las reducciones para el pavo... Que ahora que todo va a ser tan... Monárquico, prefiero comer algo bueno antes de ir para allá —protesta como lleva protestando desde que se enteró, aunque en el fondo no le disguste completamente tanta pompa. Le hace pasar—. ¿Así que se fue con Alba?

—Oh, huele excelente —le sonríe entrando y quitándose el abrigo—. Sic, quería pasar unos días con él, aunque me temo que puede ser por algo relacionado con los cambios en casa... supongo que en unos días se le pasará y más si voy ahí con ella.

—¿Quieres un poco? Puedo prepararte un plato —sonríe encantado abriéndole la puerta del armario de abrigos y sacando un gancho para colgarlo—, al fin quizás nadie se lo coma —agrega entre dientes—. ¿Qué cambio en la casa?

—¿Cómo que nadie lo coma? ¿Y tú?

—Ah, yo... oui. Pero no es lo mismo —se encoge de hombros entrando a la cocina delante de él yendo directamente por un plato.

—Entonces claro que me encantaría compartir contigo —se ríe poniéndole las manos en los hombros yendo tras él—. ¡La misma duda ofende si justamente he venido antes de comer expresamente!

Pone el plato al lado del suyo, que estaba a medio servir y empezando a agregar cosas en él con mano experta.

—Hay vino, saca una copa de allá para ti —le señala donde. Roma sonríe mirándole hacer.

—Voy —responde mirándole un instante más, porque aunque él sabe cocinar, sabe que su hijo sabe cocinar mucho mejor y nunca pierde la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas —. Me encanta ver como haces esas cosas.

Francia levanta la vista y le sonríe cerrándole un ojo.

—Me encanta hacerlas... es relajante.

—Eso he notado, creo que por eso es tan absorbente mirarte cuando las haces —asegura sacando su copa.

—Puedo estar horas. ¡En realidad creo que llevo horas, no sé ni qué hora es! —cae en la cuenta mirando el reloj de reojo—. ¿Cómo va todo en casa fuera del... "cambio"?

—Bien, bien en realidad, las chicas están viendo cosas de la reforma y están bastante emocionadas. Y tu madre... —niega con la cabeza—. Nunca he estado seguro de en qué piensa.

—No molestes a maman... —la defiende un poquito, poniéndole el plato enfrente—, sólo es un poco soñadora. ¿Germania está más contento?

—No la molesto —sirve las dos copas —. Lo que ocurre es que Germania está intentando algo con ella y ella no se está enterando, me parece a mí, así que él acaba frustrado.

Francia se muerde el labio y sonríe de lado, porque por más que sea su madre, a él quien le gusta para su padre es Germania y no le hace tanta ilusión que esté intentando irse por otro camino.

—No sé si creer realmente que maman no se entera... por lo que he hablado con ella tiene el sexto sentido perfectamente puesto donde debe.

—No me malinterpretes, mejor para mí —le tiende su copa y se sienta donde le ha puesto el plato—. Pero me sabe mal que sean infelices con esas cosas, quisiera que se quisieran.

Francia sonríe.

—A mí me gusta Germania contigo más que con nadie más... —se encoge de hombros—, pero entiendo tu punto, especialmente si a Germania va a darle la sensación de que no sólo no le sale contigo bien, sino no le sale con nadie.

—Quizás no es tanto que no se entera como que no presta la atención suficiente porque no le interesa. Aun así le he tenido que asistir un par de veces que me lo ha dejado a medias —bebe un poco.

—Oh, mira que... conveniente —se ríe—, mon dieu... no pensé que maman fuera del tipo dejar a la gente a medias. ¿Qué tan interesado está Germania en ella?

—Sé que ella le parece bonita y sé que quisiera tener una relación más cercana... pero me parece que no sabe ni cómo hacerlo —empieza a comer.

—Mejor para ti, aunque te dé tristeza que no se quieran y aunque le frustre un poco a Germania... consiéntele y estará bien —asegura comiendo también—. ¿Ya estás listo para que te intenten asesinar los hijos de Britania?

—Non, non, por supuesto —se ríe—. Pero a veces me darían ganas de explicarle un poco más qué hacer —suspira. Germania sostiene que no lo hace TAN mal—. En fin... ¡Esto está muy bueno! —asegura—. Y sobre los niños de Britania, espero que me ayudes a controlarles, para eso voy contigo, ¿no?

—Ay papa... a estas alturas creo que vamos a tener que ayudarnos mutuamente —niega con la cabeza levemente preocupado con que vaya Escocia y todo eso, sonríe —. Aunque te tengo el chisme de que Écosse y Belgique... *insertar tooooooda la explicación posible*

Roma levanta las cejas y se ríe escuchando tooooda la explicación, mientras come. Y no es sino hasta unas buenas horas más tarde que consiguen salir de casa con Francia y sus maletas, sí, en plural, para tener el atuendo apropiado para ir a una cena en Buckingham.

Y por lo visto van en el coche de Roma y van a llegar el mismo día. Sí, claramente en el coche de Francia no van... no sabe ni donde está, como siempre.

xoOXOox

Suena el timbre de casa de Inglaterra esta vez... Más bien, alguien se queda pegado en el timbre en casa de Inglaterra... y se empieza a escuchar el sonido de la chapa donde claramente alguien está abriendo ya con sus propias llaves.

Pero el inglés no está en la casa, Uuuuuuyyyyyy. América entonces abre la puerta y grita "Iggggyyyyyyy!", empujando a Canadá adentro de la casa.

Inglaterra, que está en el jardín con Morning Star cree oír algo dentro de la casa.

—Ja! ¡No está! Eso puede ser útil... tengo unos de los micros por aquí que ya no sirven... y querría instalar unas... ehm... cosas... je! —Estados Unidos mira a Canadá y sonríe.

Canadá levanta una ceja mientras se quita su bufanda. El niño ni siquiera se quita del todo la ropa de invierno, empieza a sacar cosas de su backpack, aprovechando el momento con su carilla de falsa inocencia.

Para cuando el inglés entra desde la cocina, debe encontrar al americano con las manos en la masa. Sabes... arriba del sillón, con el pie sobre una revista para no poner lodo sobre el brazo, haciendo sospechosamente algo en ese agujerito en el techo...

—America!,

—Ahhhh! —da un saaaaalto, bajándose del sillón y lanzando el desarmador detrás del sillón de manera bastante obvia.

—What are you doing?

—Nothing! Nothiiing! NosabíaquenoestabasencasabutIamdoingnothing! ¡No contestabas! Y hace frio afuera y... Canadá abrió.

Inglaterra mira a Canadá de reojo cuando se lo señala.

—Estaba preparando el establo para Morning Star.

—Ohhh... yes, sure, the hallucination —América se ríe acercándose a él igualmente, guardándose lo que parece una camarita en el bolsillo de la chamarra —. How are ya, man?

—Fastidiado con todo este bloody asunto of the hell —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Come on, man, no te fastidies! Sólo son navidades con más gente —se quita el gorro anaranjado y se lo pone al inglés en la cabeza.

—No sólo es más gente, ni siquiera podremos hacerlo aquí —protesta, aunque igual tiene ya el árbol montado (sin estrella).

—¿Cómo que no vamos a hacerlo aquí? —si alguien le dijo en algún momento... quiero aclarar que estaba demasiado distraído como para enterarse, si se lo dijeron doce veces... estuvo las doce veces distraído—. ¿Entonces a qué vinimos? ¿Dónde va a ser?

—Va a ser aquí, pero en Buckingham. ¿No se lo has dicho? —riñe un poco a Canadá, al menos eso demuestra que le ve—. Yo mismo te lo dije por teléfono —riñe ahora a America cruzándose de brazos.

—En... en... Buckingham?! Whaaat?! Noooooo! —berrinche, ignorando la riña, claro está.

—Yes, porque eso va a fastidiar a Scotland, que quiere fastidiarme a mí, así que espero que hayas traído el traje de gala como te pedí.

—Yo lo he traído —intercede Canadá sin que nadie le haga caso.

—Traje de... no, no traje ningún traje de gala, obviously! ¡¿Quién usa esas cosas en Christmas?!

—Bien, pues... prepárate para una tarde de compras.

—Whaaaaaat?! —la cara de pánico es cada vez peor —. But Iggyyyy! ¿Sabes cómo van a estar las tiendas de llenas? Y además... but... ¡es que no quiero ir a Buckingham no me importa lo mucho que quieras molestar a Scotland! —se echa en el sillón con cara de asco.

—Yo te lo advertí por teléfono, America. Ya estoy de bastante malhumor sin tus quejas así que no me vengas tú también a fastidiar —protesta y señala la puerta.

—Pero es que... es booooooooooring, y si me río con Lizzy ahí me riiiiiñes todo el tiempo, y la comida es HORRIBLE, and... ihhh! The STAR! —señala el árbol.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMARLA LIZZY!

—But the staaaar —cada uno a su bola, aunque se levanta del sillón.

—¡Pues ponla, o lo que sea! —responde masajeándose las sienes desde ya harto de todo esto. América le mira un poco triste porque la estrella es LA ESTRELLA y por más que parezca que no, las tradiciones le importan a él casi tanto como al inglés.

—But... it is the best part of Christmas... —susurra, cabizbajo.

Canadá le sonríe un poquito mientras Inglaterra no le hace mucho caso aparentemente.

—What about our brothers? Seychelles, Australia and New Zeland saben del cambio o no? —le pregunta al canadiense, que asiente. América sigue tremendamente agobiado con lo de la estrella. Se acerca a Inglaterra.

—But... but... but... Iggy!

—What?

—The staaaar! —le pone las manos en los hombros.

—Ya te he dicho que la pongas ahora, luego vamos a tener que ir para allá... Oye. ¿Y el psycho? ¿Le has dicho que venga aquí?

—Ahora ahora sólo nosotros... jooooo... ahright... —asiente un poco en plan de alma en pena yendo a buscarla—, yes, le dije a Russia que cenaríamos aquí como SIEMPRE.

—Pues llámalo y explícale el cambio de planes —se vuelve a Canadá—. ¿Tú no tienes una chaqueta que prestarle?

—Seguro está volando... —América se encoge de hombros marcándole igual —, no traigo ni zapatos decentes.

—Bien, pon la estrella, vamos de compras y luego le recogemos aquí.

—The Christmas acaban de perder toda la gracia...

—Thank you, America, eso me hace sentir mejor —no creas que no piensa exactamente igual que tú.

—¡Pues es que lo hubiéramos hecho aquí como siempre!

—No se podía hacer aquí, ok? No me hagas discutir.

—Ahright, ahriiiight... al menos sonríe un poco mientras pongo la estrella... —le pide y luego mira a Canadá —, ¿nos tomas una foto?

Canadá asiente e Inglaterra suspira y sonríe un poquito acercándose. América sonríe su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes, poniendo la estrella y posando para la foto. Así que nada foto... e Inglaterra suspira de nuevo y América le despeina. El inglés le mira de reojo, sonríe un poco sin muchas ganas de apartarse y se va a por el abrigo para ir a comprar.

—Come oooon, ¡vamos!

* * *

><p><em>Despues de tanto tira y afloja, al final no queda más remedio... fuerza Inglaterra! (Y gracias, Josita)<em>


	34. Chapter 34

Bélgica, que por alguna razón tiene cierta obsesión con la puntualidad a pesar de ser hija adoptiva de España, mira su reloj aun en el tren, satisfecha de que esté llegando a tiempo.

¿Britania sigue con Escocia? De hecho, no creo... Britania debe haberse ido a casa de Inglaterra antes, por favor, Escocia, no le hagas esto a Bélgica.

Escocia ha llegado un poco antes, suficiente tiempo como para tomarse unas cervezas en el bar de la estación con tal de no llegar a Buckingham completamente sobrio. Es la puntualidad Británica que se necesita para dejar claro que si van a llegar tarde es COMPLETAMENTE a propósito para fastidiar.

Bélgica baja del tren dándose cuenta de que no han quedado en ningún lado... Baja su maletita, nerviosa y se pone a buscar entre la multitud una melena roja. Está pintadita, con más cuidado de costumbre, más perfumada que de costumbre.

Alguien se burla de su Kilt. Alguien que acaba indefectiblemente con un ojo morado, rompiendo una mesa del bar... del que le echan. No que esté sobre reaccionando de nervios. No, que va.

Bélgica se muerde las uñas recién pintadas, pensando evidentemente... Lo evidente: "¿Y si me dejó plantada?" Empieza a echarse el discurso clásico: seguramente, me dejó plantada... pero si era de esperarse, chica, si ni siquiera te pidió tu teléfono, ni te dijo que pasaría por ti y España ya te ha dicho que era un gañán... pero tú te empeñaste...

El escocés puede que llegue con alguna herida de guerra al estilo raspado en la mejilla, pero llegar, llega. Además no era una cita, llevaba días repitiéndoselo a si mismo. Él sóooolo quería molestar a Inglaterra. Así que arreglándose un poco la heridita en la mejilla mientras se dirige al andén por el que supone ha llegado el tren la ve a lo lejos y sonríe un poco recordando las palabras de su madre sobre si está o no con ella y ciertas cosas que hizo en la intimidad de su alcoba, sonrojándose un poquito. Pero los highlanders no son cobardes.

Justo cuando Bélgica estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio, ve el pelo rooojo caminar a lo lejos; entrecierra los ojos preguntándose si es él... o no... O sí... o no... Se acerca un poco, sonrojándose al notar que sí... oh sí... sí que lo es.

Escocia sonríe y por primera vez se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de cómo debe comportarse, ¿darle la mano? ¿Dos besos como a Francia? ¿Un beso? Eso le hace perder un poco su seguridad.

Bélgica camina con seguridad moviendo un poquito las caderas, pasándose una mano por el pelo sin saber si mirarle, o no, nerviosita. Va muy profesional, toda una ejecutiva que es, con un vestido gris un poco más pegado de lo que debiera pero... bueno, hay que ayudarse un poco. Arrastra su maletita de ruedas sin saber si debía traerla o no, en este momento sintiendo inseguridad por absolutamente TODO.

En cuanto está aun bastante lejos, pero más cerca, es cuando el escocés le mete el repaso poco disimulado y falto de tacto que se acaba de acordar justo ahora, debería tener. Cierra los ojos pensando que no debió hacerlo, aun que fuera de forma inconsciente y luego se ríe de sí mismo por estar dándole tanta importancia a todo esto.

Bélgica, que lo estaba mirando de reojo en ese momento... se sonroja. Claro está, como no se va a sonrojar, sintiéndose otra vez incómoda. Tiene que repetirse vaaarias veces que esto no es una cita... de hecho sigue repitiéndoselo cuando llega a su lado.

—Hello —le tiende la mano.

—He-Hello —saluda ella haciéndose al frente por un micro instante, como haciendo ademán de darle un beso, y arrepintiéndose en el camino, de manera que sale uno de esos saludos bastante incómodos.

El baile, al notarlo, es él quien se echa hacia adelante ahora. Ella vacila otra vez y termina echándose también para adelante, así que se dan un beso en la mejilla un poco idiota.

—Wow —susurra en plan sarcástico al echarse para atrás de nuevo—. Well, how are you?

Ella se ríe un poco apretando los ojos un instante y sacudiendo la cara.

—Fine... thanks. ¿Tú qué tal? —pregunta sonrojadita mirándole.

—Fastidiado, ninguna novedad. Pero prefiero no dejarme llevar demasiado. Por cierto, ¿cuánto sabes sobre protocolo?

Querido, creo que Bélgica se sabe todos los protocolos posibles, ahora que lo pienso... tiene Casa Real y además el parlamento Europeo ahí, así que se sabe los protocolos reales y los no reales.

—Pues... ¿qué tipo de protocolos? —pregunta confundida.

—No importa. Olvídalos todos.

—¿Que olvide todos los protocolos? Why?

—Vamos a cenar with her majesty. Decisión de England.

—Ohh... the Queen Elizabeth? —arruga un poco la nariz y piensa otra vez que su vestido es bastante más pegado y corto de lo apropiado para la ocasión. Se lo baja un poco, incómoda—, pensé que esto era un poco más... familiar.

—Debería serlo —se encoge de hombros.

—Y England... ¿cambió la reunión a que ahora sea oficial y protocolaria? —pregunta mirándole de arriba a abajo por primera vez, hemos de aclarar, que estaba tan nerviosa que... ¿es que trae esa...? ohh! ¡Las faldas escocesas! ¡Es verdaaaaad! Levanta las cejas.

Trae una chaqueta de traje de forma perfectamente elegante... que es de cuero negro. Una camisa oscura, sin corbata (la lleva en el bolsillo, se la va a poner para entrar y la va a aguantar quince segundos), el Kilt rojo y unas botas demasiado grandes y pesadas para ser elegantes.

Bélgica le mira las piernas aun de manera más discreta que la repasada que él le metió pero no por eso realmente discreta, carraspea.

—Yeah. Cree que así me molestará. Y lo hará, pero me importa una mierda. Somos una familia encantadora.

Es que sigue en shock entre las botas... la falda y lo elegante. ¿Va a irse a parar así con la reina? A la vez hay algo en el atuendo que hace que la chica se sonroje. Él la mira al notar que no le contesta.

—Ahh... ehm... bu-bueno —se ríe—, ¿decías qué? ¿Qué quiere molestarte?

—Yes... —levanta una ceja sin entender la vacilación.

—Perdona, es que tu atuendo es... llamativo —confiesa sincerota, sonrojándose.

—¿Por? —se mira a sí mismo. Ella inclina la cabeza al notar ahora, por la posición de la cabeza, que además tiene un rasguño en la cara, con un poquito de sangre.

—Oh my god! ¡Y estás sangrando!

—¿Eh?

—¡Aquí! —levanta la mano y le toca la mejilla... sí, como de película cuando la chica le dice al chico que acaban de golpear "estás sangrando".

—Ah, ese hijo de puta. Habrás sido con los cristales que se han roto. Deberías haber visto como ha quedado el otro.

—Wow! ¿Te has peleado con alguien a golpes? —pregunta cada vez más sorprendida.

—En realidad, él se ha peleado, yo sólo le estaba enseñando modales de una manera tremendamente didáctica.

Le mira unos instantes antes de reírse.

—Pero es que... —sigue impresionada ahora de que se haya liado a golpes—, wow!

—What? —sonríe.

—Pues te peleaste a golpes... En... ¿En dónde? ¡Es que me parece tan extraño! —Se ríe un poco otra vez—. ¿Quieres un pañuelo? Va a gotearte un poco la sangre... ¡¿Qué va a decir la reina?! —más risitas.

—En el bar de la estación. Ella... habrá muchas cosas para reñirme, como siempre. No planeo escuchar ninguna, así que me la suda lo que diga.

Ella sonríe de lado con esto y niega con la cabeza.

—Debe ser... divertido realmente poder pensar así y que te importe un pepino lo que diga todo el mundo —insiste y se ríe—, aunque el protocolo está para algo y... bueno, al menos es la reina de England a la que vamos a ir a ver.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y para qué está el protocolo?

—Pues hace las cosas más simples y ordenadas, garantiza que nadie falte al respeto a los reyes... Esas cosas —se pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—¿Y qué es lo que garantiza que los reyes no falten el respeto a los... plebeyos?

—Técnicamente el mismo protocolo debería evitarlo. Está todo tan controlado... Especialmente en England. El rey Albert solía salir a andar en bicicleta por las calles, me parece que aquí son mucho más... Bueno, protocolarios.

—Si alguien cree que el protocolo inventado por los reyes les priva de algo, es que no entiende una mierda de monarquía.

Bélgica suspira y aprieta los ojos.

—Vale, vale... nada protege a los plebeyos y la monarquía es lo que siempre ha sido, una cruel estratificación de la sociedad —indica—, ¿Acaso siempre hay que hablar contigo con la verdad absoluta y con nada relacionado con las formas y... justamente, el protocolo? —"protesta"—. ¡Pareciera que hay que decirte lo que es, y no lo que se supone que hay que decir!

—¿Qué valor tiene una mentira bonita? la belleza no la hace menos falsa.

—Pero es imposible hablar con verdades todo el tiempo... o al menos es complejo. La sociedad demanda en alguna medida ese tipo de... apariencias —replica sonriendo de lado.

—No creas que la sociedad no me asquea tanto o más precisamente por eso —le sonríe también.

—Oh God... —ojos en blanco sonriendo—, ¿hay algo que no te asquee?

Seguramente este sería un buen momento para decir "bueno, por algún motivo, quizás tú" pero vacila y no lo hace.

—El alcohol, por ejemplo.

—Contrario al resto de la humanidad... que al menos eventualmente termina por asquearles... —se ríe.

—Eso es porque no saben apreciarlo —sonríe también mirándola de reojo y pensando por un instante que no sólo está buena si no que su risa es bonita... de una forma no sexual.

—Pues hay un límite de apreciación... me parece que si lo cruzas es cuando viene el asco... —se sonroja un poco al ver que la mira de reojo volviendo a ponerse el pelo tras la oreja —. ¿Cómo vamos a irnos?

—¿Has traído paraguas?

—Par... oh... —se muerde el labio—, London, la ciudad en la que siempre llueve. Dirían por ahí que he venido a la guerra sin fusil... no he traído.

—Así que nada de andar supongo, debí suponerlo por tus zapatos.

—Menos aún, son de cabritilla. ¿Podríamos quizás tomar un taxi...?

—Un taxi... ¿Quieres llegar a Buckingham en taxi?

Abre la boca un poco y se sonroja, cerrándola otra vez. Sí, los belgas son bastaaaante prácticos. Aun así se revuelve.

—¿Pues qué si no? ¿En metro?

—¿Cuál es el protocolo?

—Pues seguramente todos llegaran en Rolls Royce con chofer —supone incomoda.

—¿Con chofer? Es una forma de llamarle —se ríe.

—¿Llamarle? —Perdida ahora sí—. ¿A quién?

—Si crees que cualquiera de mis hermanos van a dejar que alguien más conduzca pudiendo hacerlo ellos mismos —niega con la cabeza.

—Oh... ¿no? Pues ha dejado a France el otro día... claro que no iba él, pero pensaría yo que... bueno, en realidad de protocolo Británico sólo sé lo que leo en la Hola.

—Sí, lo vi —asegura porque si notó el Rolls cuando fue a abrirle al pizzero—. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

Ojos en blanco otra vez y arruga la nariz.

—No puedo creer que quiera comprar el cariño de France de manera tan idiota... prestándole el coche. Como si a France le interesara... digo, claro que le interesa verse bien y es complejo competir con ese coche tan bonito, pero... oí que le había amenazado, si le hacía algo al coche pretendía golpearle.

—Siempre le golpea en cualquier caso —sonríe de lado.

—Le he dicho cientos de veces que no tiene por qué soportar esas cosas... —niega con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya me imagino el caso que te hace —empieza a andar.

—Ninguno... ¡Está siempre idiotizado con el cretino ese! —protesta y luego se da cuenta de que habla con el hermano, aun no se acostumbra. Carraspea—, de tu... brother. Ehm...

—Wait... ¿Estás cabreada por eso, right?

—Ehm... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esté idiotizado con tu brother? Pues...

El pelirrojo la mira con la boca abierta y ella parpadea sin saber cómo interpretar la cara, revolviéndose un poco.

—I'm sorry. No es muy común que me encuentre con algún otro amante de France más allá de my brother. No soy muy sociable, como es evidente.

La belga se sonroja y mira al suelo, aferrándose a su maletita.

—Sea como sea últimamente, esa es batalla perdida...

—Oh, no me digas que fue a cortar contigo, ¿qué te dijo? —se ríe. Ella parpadea y le mira, porque no, claro que no fue a cortar con ella. Se sonroja más, incómoda.

—¿Contigo fue a... cortar? —pregunta sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Lo intentó. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.

Arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño, porque a ella sólo le ha cortado el sexo y las salidas, y le hace cada vez menos caso.

—No puedes cortar con alguien con quien no tienes nada —se encoge de hombros. Gracias, Escocia, por hacerlo más complicado.

—Yes, eso veo... —traga saliva—, no sabía que contigo tuviera algo.

—Estaba hablando de mí. No lo tengo ni lo tuvo nunca. Por eso no puede cortarlo —explica.

—¿Pero no me has dicho que eran amantes? —pregunta confundida.

El escocés chasquea la lengua porque este tema le parece bastante ácido y no está cómodo hablando de ello.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

—Pues eso es ser algo... al parecer más que no ser nada, tanto así que literalmente no merece ni siquiera intentar cortarlo —hace los ojos en blanco ahora picada con el tema—, ¿podemos no hablar de France?

—De hecho, creo que nunca había hablado con nadie de esto —se encoge de hombros y se detiene de repente, están en el parking de la estación.

—No es como que yo hable siempre de estas cosas con extraños... veo que consigues que haga varias cosas que no hago nunca con extraños

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —parpadea.

—Well... pensé que hay cosas que se pueden balancear. O simplemente devolver la pelota. O simplemente me apetecía conducir.

—¡Oh! ¿Has traído un coche? —sonríe un poco, olvidando el asunto Francia en alguna medida.

—¿Rompe tu estereotipo?

Sonríe más y le mira de reojo.

—No necesariamente... a menos que traigas una camioneta de esas familiares... —asegura mirando alrededor—, el estereotipo dice que debería ser un clásico...

—Un clásico... —aun no saca las llaves, dejando que hable, sonriendo.

—Yes, you know... ese tipo de coches grandes que se usaban en los setentas. O un deportivo... —le mira de reojo—, o no me atrevo a decir que una moto. Eso dice el estereotipo.

—Una moto —se lo piensa.

—Si tienes una moto te voy a matar, porque este vestido... no es para una moto, ¡Y menos vamos a llegar a ver a la reina en motocicleta!

—No tengo un moto, pero me han dado ganas —saca por fin las llaves y le da al mando abriendo un Jaguar deportivo de color gris.

* * *

><p><em>Y por fin, como prometimos... el chico en Kilt. :D ¡Tiene un Jaguar! Porque los villanos... son británicos y tienen un jaguar. <em>


	35. Chapter 35

Bélgica levanta las cejas paralizada otra vez, inclinando la cabeza.

—Whoa... sí que rompe con el estereotipo... incluso de casa —se acerca un poco—, aunque como todos los hombres eres capaz de querer más a tu coche que a tu propia vida, sin embargo se ve... se ve bien. ¿Puedo guardar esto atrás?

—Yes —asiente yendo a la puerta del conductor al lado derecho—. Pero envuelve las ruedas en plástico para no mancharlo —sonríe retador.

—Que envuelva las ruedas de... ¿Con qué plástico quieres que envuelva las ruedas? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño después de pensar en su casa llena de cajas de pizza.

El británico se mete al coche sin contestar.

—Oh, come on! —protesta un poquito con voz aguda, frunciendo más el ceño porque además la princesa está acostumbrada a que el caballero meta su maleta al coche, no que la dejen ahí. Mete la cabeza por la puerta trasera del coche—. ¡Voy a meterlo así, te lo advierto! ¡Si tus preciosas vestiduritas de piel quedan con polvo encima será tu culpa, ya podrías haberme ayudado!

—¿Cómo has traído la maleta hasta aquí si no puedes sola?

—Pues no es que no pueda sola es que habitualmente... —la carga y la mete un poco a empujones, porque no es que no pueda pero es que es el concepto, Escocia, el conceeeepto—, uno encuentra hombres amables que le ayudan a subirla y a bajarla... aunque no es... ja! ¡Ya está, mira como si pude!

—Ah, ¿vas a ofrecerte a conducir tú por mí ahora? —pregunta sin decir nada de las ruedas porque en realidad no le importa tanto si lo ensucia, eso era en broma.

—No, thank you... —cierra la puerta del copiloto y le da la vuelta al coche por enfrente, mirándole con la barbilla levantada, abre la puerta de su lado—, por más que esté a favor de la liberación femenina y esas cosas, creo que aún puedo dejar que conduzcas a la cena a la que me has invitado.

—Si no planeabas ofrecerte, ¿por qué creías que yo DEBÍA hacerlo?

—Pues eso hacen los caballeros educados que... —suelta el aire y le mira de reojo—, ok, tengo que dejar de suponer que vas a ser como el resto, right?

—¿Y qué hacen las damas educadas a cambio?

—Pues... agradecen y sonríen y... —se sonroja porque la mentecita cochambrosa de Bélgica repentinamente recordó lo que hacen las damas educadas de sus libros de vikingos a cambio de que les arreglen el techo de la casa.

—Bien, seré un damo educado y te agradeceré y sonreiré por ahorrarme el esfuerzo de meter tu maleta en el maletero —le sonríe saliendo del aparcamiento.

Suelta una buena carcajada, aunque se sonroja más pensando que vale, si él quiere ser una de ESAS damas no va a oponer resistencia. Ella misma se sorprende de seguir pensando en esas cosas. Descubre también, que el chico sigue siendo divertido pese a todo, mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

Él sonríe mirándola de reojo sin tener ni idea de lo que piensa. Gracias al cielo.

—Bien, he de confesar que esto de ir en coche es mejor que ir en taxi... ¿No habías dicho de caminar? —le mira de reojo, cruzando la pierna y enseñando un poquito de muslo, no vamos a negarlo. Detalle que el chico no se pierde.

—Digo muchas cosas contra tu percepción de que sólo hablo de verdades absolutas.

—En realidad, me haces a MÍ decir verdades absolutas, eras tú el que la vez pasada aseguraba que todo lo que me decías era mentira.

—Tú eres la que se empeña en tomarlo todo MUY en serio.

—No tomo todo MUY en serio —levanta las cejas—, bueno vale, puede que lo tome un poco... es culpa del trabajo que me ha hecho una vida seria, pero aún así es que tú dices tantas cosas con sarcasmo que me cuesta un poco pensar que TODO lo quieras decir sea en broma y... —se ríe—, ok, ok... ya no tomaré en serio las cosas.

—Oh, come on. Tampoco es para que lo tomes todo a broma ahora y digas que es mi culpa, por ejemplo, quería advertirte de algo muy serio sobre mi madre —la mira de reojo, sin sonreír del todo pero no con el ceño fruncido—. Es posible que ella sea un poco desagradable contigo.

Bélgica parpadea levantando las cejas porque en general... bueno, no se había puesto a pensar en el asunto de su MADRE. Es decir... o sea... estas cosas no pasaban más que en las películas americanas, ¿no? ¡Que te llevaran a conocer a una suegra! Y en la primera cit... estonoesunacita... carraspea sonrojadita.

—Wait... ehm... your mother. Ok, sorry pero una vez más, no suelo conocer a las madres de... los desconocidos en la primera ci... salida —aprieta los ojos—, what about your mother?

—Well, está un poco nerviosa contigo porque está enamorada de mí y no acaba por entender este asunto —explica con solemnidad.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—W-What?

Escocia la mira de reojo y se muere de la risa.

—¡Bollocks, no puedo creer que hayas caído a la primera!

—Oh, come on! Acabas de decir que era en... PFFF! —Se ríe un poco sin poder evitarlo frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano a la cara—. ¡Eso no es justo!

—Y además tú cara —la imita—. "What?"

—¡Pues estabas muy serio diciéndolo! —le reclama la chica. Él se sigue descojonando—."Está enamorada de mí" —le imita ella haciendo la voz grave.

—Es más grave, si no has fumado en los últimos sesenta años no podrás imitarla —sí, te escucha.

—Oficialmente acabas de ganar que no me crea nunca NADA de lo que dices —asegura, sonríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Vamos por buen camino. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Yo debería creerme eso que dices?

—¿Eso qué digo? ¿Qué no voy a creerte? ¡Sí que deberías! Digas lo que digas no voy a creerte nada y seguro terminarás arrepintiéndote de ello —se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla.

—Entonces diré que te creo.

—¡Porque no me crees!

—Tú eres la que no crees lo que digo, yo no he dicho que vaya a decir mentiras de todo —se encoge de hombros.

—Vaaale, no digo que digas mentiras de TODO. Espero —le mira de reojo otra vez.

—Ah, mira que dulce condescendencia... —sarcasmo.

—No es condescendencia, es... Es que no te conozco aún y entre tanto sarcasmo temo reírme de algo que digas en serio.

—En realidad tampoco te conozco tanto yo a ti, pero supongo que si me río de algo que dices en serio podré explicar mis motivos o disculparme.

Bélgica suspira.

—Bien... Suena justo —asiente pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Pregunta. ¿Decías en serio algo de lo de your mother?

—Puede, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—No recuerdo nunca hacerme enfrentado a una madre iracunda... ¿Por qué no he de preocuparme por ello?

—¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? No soy tan cruel con la gente que accede voluntariamente a soportar semejantes cosas por ayudarme.

Bélgica se sonroja un poco y le mira de reojo sintiéndose un poco "aventada" al venir. Se revuelve un poco.

—Yo no soy tan cruel como para dejar sólo a un chico que amablemente me invita a un lugar y parece en apuros —indica... y no se siente menos aventada por ello.

—¿Lo ves? Mi heroína —suelta un poco dramáticamente, mitad sarcasmo... sin escucharse demasiado.

Se sonroja un poco más y le mira un poco nerviosita con esto. Se ríe de manera diferente esta vez, un poco más suave. Él traga saliva, un poco nervioso, sin mirarla y entran a Buckingham ya, deben ser los últimos.

Bélgica saca de su bolso un brillo labial y se pone un poco, poniéndose nerviosa ahora con esto. La mira de reojo mientras ignora OLÍMPICAMENTE al aparcacoches, dejándolo al lado de la puerta donde no molesta él mismo.

—¿Bajamos aquí? —pregunta mirándole de reojo a ver si se baja, ya desde ahora sin esperar que le abra la puerta.

—Yeah —saca la corbata empezando a ponérsela mientras se baja.

Sonríe al verle considerándolo esta vez sí guapo, bajándose también. La espera acabando de anudársela para que llegue a su lado al rodear el coche. Ahí va a su lado bajándose de nuevo un poco el vestido.

Él le tiende las llaves del coche y la belga levanta una ceja.

—What?

—Realmente se puede poner muy complicado. A mí me importa una mierda por qué no me queda más remedio, pero puede que tú quieras huir.

—Quieres que... ¿Me estás dando las llaves de tu coche para que huya si se pone... complicado? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo un poco.

—¿No las quieres? —se encoge de hombros. La chica extiende la mano y las toma con seguridad. Escocia sonríe de lado.

—Puede, sólo puede... Que te lleve conmigo si huyo.

—Puede, sólo puede que esto sea un "sálvate tú".

—Eso suena hasta romántico —le suelta.

El británico se paraliza por un instante. Ella se humedece los labios no tan inocente, por un instante... Luego se ríe girando con las llaves hacia la puerta. Se sonroja un poco y tras unos instantes se recompone, siguiéndola. A ella le tiemblan un poquito las piernas mientras camina preguntándose si no se ha pasado, pero... Bueno, no le queda más que sonrojarse.

Ah, ya que va detrás de la belga y se ha puesto ese vestido expresamente, le mira el culo.

* * *

><p><em>¿No pedías más de ellos dos? Deseo concedido. Y ¡gracias a Josita!<em>


	36. Chapter 36

Inglaterra de verdad que está pensando en pegarle fuego a todo y suicidarse, al borde de la crisis nerviosa, porque es lo que le faltaba, mientras Britania riñe hasta a las moscas, protestando por todo.

Inglaterra, el pobrecito histérico, nos hace un montón de gracia qué esté a punto de matar a su madre, gritándole a alguien lo mismo que ella le grita a él para reñirle.

Es que me los imagino: "Tengo sed, ¿Es que no nos van a dar ni un poco de agua en este estúpido palacio?". E Inglaterra "Ahora te lo traen". Y ahí se va Inglaterra a protestarle a alguien más... Igual.

Y Britania detrás "porque claro, porque mira, nos tienen aquí... ya ni me atrevo a pedir un té pero al menos un poco de agua". E Inglaterra "mum, acabo de pedirlo, ¿me has oído, verdad?" Aun con el hombre ahí.

Y ella "sí, bueno, pero es que mira porque claro, mira como nos tienen". Y espera a que le traigan el agua que pidió, la letanía es: "Agua... ¡¿Agua?! Me traes a un palacio inútil, con estos techos aaaaaltos y todos estos adornos idiotas, y no sólo nos tienen aquí en una habitación fría y lúgubre... Además pido algo de beber ¡¿y lo único que pueden traerme es algo que obtienen tal cual de un río!? Y así te tratan a ti que eres el dueño de todo esto, no quiero ni imaginarme como tratan a cualquiera en este sitio tan horrendo..."

Y el otro "¡Es lo que has pedido, bloody hell, si querías otra cosa haberla pedido!", y la vena de la frente de Inglaterra a puuuunto de colapsar.

"Pedí AL MENOS un vaso con agua. Veo que así tratas a tu madre, dándole lo mínimo de lo mínimo. Ahora entiendo porque hace tanto frío, es que te parece que no moriremos congelados mientras estamos aquí... Sólo nos dará un resfriado que es menos grave que…"

Canadá está haciendo su habitual número de desaparición y América esta ignorándola, con el teléfono, el experto. Cuando las puertas del salón se abren dramáticamente Inglaterra está intentando gritarle a alguien del palacio las mismas cosas que su madre le está gritando a él, HISTÉRICO y con ganas de acuchillarla.

—Boooonjour! —saluda Francia entrando con una enooorme sonrisa al lado de su padre.

Canadá es el primero en sonreír feliz y volverse a él.

—Mon petit! —besos, abrazo. El canadiense le abraza y le besa de vuelta—. Te ves hermoso... Guapo como siempre. ¿Viene Lili al final? –cariño en la mejilla.

—Oui —susurra sonriendo contento—. Llegó súper puntual, ha ido al baño mientras la abuela le grita a England.

—¿La abuela le grita a Angleterre? ¿Qué tan cerca está del colapso? —sonríe de lado

—REALMENTE cerca.

El francés se muerde el labio.

—¿Como me veo?

—Muy bien.

Entretanto Roma se acerca a saludar a América.

—Tendré que ocupar técnicas –sonríe—, ¡ah! ¡Mira! Al parecer tu abuela se calla con papa, aún cuando no le hace caso.

América lanza el teléfono al aire con Roma, y se pasa una mano por el pelo... Y se ríe.

—Japi crismas, boi—le giña un ojo después de todo eso. Canadá asiente dejándole hacer.

—Your accent is soooo funny.

—¡Mira la hora! Y además llegas aquí a... Bloody hell! —se escucha la voz de Britania venir.

—Estoy aprendiendo —le guiña un ojo y le acaricia un poco el pelo. América se ríe un poco tontamente, aunque se recompone y parpadea, tratando de mejor sonreír sensualmente.

—I can teach you whenever you want... —asegura.

—Oh, te tomaré la palabra de eso.

Y el mocoso se ríe tan feliz en modo ou llea soy un Casanova. Britania carraspea detrás de Roma con FUERZA. Roma se ríe tranquilamente y se queda congelado con el carraspeo, dándose la vuelta lentamente.

—Are you out of your MIND?

—What? What? But... Pero si no hice nada —se defiende América sonrojado... porque sí, siempre le riñe a él una voz con tono idéntico pero más grave.

—¡Anda, mira quién está aquí, la bruja!

Britania mira a América una centésima de segundo pero luego habla Roma y lo siento, chico, dejaste de ser interesante.

—No me llames bruja. Menos cuando has llegado tarde —chilla y se sonroja—. No que no hubiera preferido que no vinieras —agrega demasiado tarde.

—¿Tarde? ¿De veras? Veníamos a cenar.

—¡Pues nosotros llegamos aquí hace mucho!

—Entonces serás tú que has llegado pronto —sonríe. Estados Unidos frunce un poco el ceño.

—Yo llegué con England. A tiempo —el traumado con el tiempo. Roma se medio vuelve a él sonriendo.

—Si da igual, le gusta reñirme por todo, está loquita por mí.

Britania levanta las cejas de nuevo y les mira.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla roja como cereza y fulmina a Roma… Y luego al americano—. ¿Y tú no tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Cómo ayudarle a England o hacer algo útil?

—Anda, anda, deja tranquilo al chico y ven conmigo —la toma de los hombros y le sonríe a América con complicidad.

América sonríe un poquito hacia él, al menos le ha salvado de la bruja... Y le ha llamado bruja... Se ríe bajito.

El romano se acerca para darle un beso, aun sosteniéndola contra sí. Ella le pone una mano en el pecho, se sonroja y se echa un poco para atrás para que no le dé un beso. Así que seguro acaba dándoselo en la nariz o en la mejilla o algo así.

—Rooom! —protesta entre dientes, mirándole.

Roma se ríe sin soltarla. La británica se sonroja más, mirándole con más intensidad, en el fondo feliz que esté aquí... por más nerviosa que esté.

—Ehh...

—¿Ven, dónde podemos ir para conseguir un cuarto para estar solos?

—U-Un cuarto para... what?!

—Para darte tu regalo de navidad —sonríe. Se sonroja pensando evidentemente que su regalo de navidad no es... precisamente algo material.

—A-Ahorita... quieres... ehm... darme...

—Tiene que ser antes de la cena.

La británica traga saliva un poco catatónica... ¿qué no iban a dormir juntos y esas cosas?. Se sonroja más con la idea.

—W-Why? Si es una guarrada de esas te advierto que hoy NO.

—No es una guarrada —le guiña el ojo—. Pero puede ir acompañada de una si insistes.

—¡No he dicho eso! —protesta apretando los ojos—. Sólo digo que nada de bragas que vibren...

—Las he traído —le susurra con uno de... esos tonos.

—No, no... Please, en la noche... —tiene un escalofrío.

—Ya te las pondré luego cuando estés borracha y seas mucho más expresiva y desinhibida en lo que te provocan... pero igual necesitamos un cuarto ahora —mira para buscar a alguien a quien pedirle.

—No vas a ponerme nada cuando nada... —se acerca a uno de los guardias para que le pregunte.

Roma sonríe yendo tras ella y pide por un cuarto para tener un poco de intimidad, para la absoluta vergüenza de Britania que le da toda una sarta de explicaciones al hombre al que Roma le ha pedido un cuarto sobre las cosas que NO van a hacer.

Él la mira teniendo más ideas con lo que ella explica que con lo que Roma ha dicho y les dirige al cuarto que han preparado para ellos.

Britania protesta toooodo el camino, que por qué les han puesto en un cuarto juntos, que si la temperatura no está bien, que si el palacio es feo... pero mira casualmente si Roma la abraza no le quita. Roma la mira de reojo sin soltarla y le contradice en TODO, así que Britania se olvida del mundo y se dedica a discutir con Roma, rebatiendo cada cosa que dice... como siempre.

Y cuando se da cuenta están en un cuarto... ya me imagino, de esos... anticuado y bien decorado al estilo inglés. Es que le imagino "hace mucho frio, claro mira" y el otro "pues yo tengo calor". "'¡Cómo vas a tener calor si tú vienes del sur! ¡Hace frío!".

—Pues como no voy a tener calor contigo aquí... calentándome.

—¡YO NO TE ESTOY CALENTANDO! —Chilla y el hombre que les dirige les mira de reojo, Britania baja el tono—. ¡Hace frío!

—Vale, vale, pillo la indirecta, cuando este chico se marche te haré entrar en calor —risas.

—Whaaaaat?! —no es que no quiera—. Lo que voy a calentarte es la mejilla como sigas diciendo esas cosas... ¡y va a ser de un golpe!

—Anda, cuanta violencia... —sonríe cuando el chico por fin les muestra la puerta del cuarto... pensando que Britania es muy chillona pero al menos no le ha gritado a él ahora como todo el resto del tiempo a sus compañeros.

—Pues cómo no va a ser una violenta cuando te la pasas todo el tiempo diciendo esas cosas. No le creas nada. Es un mentiroso, todas las cosas que dice no son ciertas, no va a calentarme... o si lo hace será con la chimenea.

—Es verdad, siempre estoy diciendo mentiras. Lo que pasa es que ella me gusta mucho y siempre intento convencerla para que me de unos besos...

—Rome! —Otro chillido, le empuja dentro del cuarto mirando al chico—. Tú. ¡Lárgate!

Roma se ríe entrando delante y el chico les mira a los dos y decide que sí, mejor se va. Chico listo. Britania cierra la puerta tras ella de un portacito.

—¡Ala! ¡Mira qué lugar más bonito! ¡Me gusta el estilo de tu hijo! —exclama. Claro, como que le copia al tuyo…

—Es... —mira alrededor y se cruza de brazos con el dilema... si dice que no, entonces estará criticando la casa de su hijo, siendo que Roma no lo está criticando, si dice que sí estará a favor de lo que dice Roma... lo cual siempre está mal—, la primera cosa sensata que dices hoy.

—¡Anda! ¡Y estás de acuerdo! Va a tener que empezar a parecerme feo y sobrecargado —se acerca a ella sonriendo.

—Más feos son los de tus hijos. Aunque el fuego no es lo suficientemente grande, y la cama... es sólo una, y... —se pone nerviosita, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Y me parece que te olvidas del calor que desprendo al dormir —apoya una mano junto a su cabeza acorralándola de espalda contra la puerta.

Britania traga saliva sin descruzar los brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole fijamente tratando de aguantarle la mirada... aunque ve un instante de reojo la puerta sin poder creer que esté YA en su espalda. ¿Qué no había más espacio?

El latino vuelve a buscarle un beso y ella gira la cara para que no se lo dé, lo siento Roma... ha pasado demasiados días con el cardo y aun sigue con la espinita de lo ridícula que le ha dicho que se ve con él siendo que quiere a Germania. Roma suspira dándoselo en la mejilla.

Aprieta los ojos porque no es que no quiera un beso, ¿sabes? De hecho le jode haber desperdiciado ya un par. Se sonroja un poco más.

—Eh... Veo que no te ha matado nadie aún.

—¿Por qué iban a matarme?

—El cuarto... sabes, Egypt y eso... —se encoge de hombros y le mira de reojo—, por un momento esperaba que no te dejara venir alguna de ellas por estar haciendo drama, ¿sabes?

—Nah.

—Es una pena... —sonríe un poquito.

—Eso dices... —se pasa una mano por el pelo, separándose un poco porque no es como que le guste que le rehúya de los besos y más aun cuando están en privado.

Britania es ahora quien acorta de nuevo la distancia de lo que se separó y le mira otra vez, un poco agobiada. Él parpadea mirándola. Se encoge un poco de hombros y se humedece los labios.

—Quid?

—E-Es que...

La mira fijamente. Ella se muerde el labio y vacila, moviendo un poquito la mano y tomándole la camisa o el saco entre el pulgar y el índice. Le mira el pecho. Roma suspira y sonríe un poco de lado, levantando la mano y haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla.

La pelirroja no se quita... ¡Albricias! Traga saliva otra vez carraspeando un poquito y mirándole a la cara de reojito.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yes, it's just... —se revuelve.

—¿Estoy aquí contigo, non? —le aparta el pelo poniéndoselo tras la oreja con suavidad.

—Yes —asiente suavemente, aun sonrojadita—, es sólo que Alba dice unas cosas que...

—¿Cuáles cosas? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Cosas... cosas de mí. Es posible que tenga razón y que me vea completamente ridícula aquí contigo —confiesa cerrando los ojos, en un tono de voz que no es histérico, lo cual es raro.

—¿Por qué ibas a verte ridícula?

—Germania es tu pareja —carraspea y desvía la mirada—, además de que tú me mataste. A él le parezco ridícula.

—Germaniae también es tu pareja.

—¿Más ridículo aún, no crees? —pregunta e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás a recargarla en la pared—. No me gusta... que ÉL me considere ridícula.

—¿Más ridículo por qué?

—Porque Germania está contigo de ESA manera ridícula —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Está conmigo de la misma manera en que lo estás tú... —le recuerda Roma. Ella sonríe un poco—. Creo que él es muy duro contigo.

—Le acabas de llamar ridícula a la manera tú también —hace notar y luego suspira—. Cuando Egypt me llama ridícula... me da lo mismo. Ella también es ridícula, tonta, and I hate her. But when he... —traga saliva y se talla un ojo—, me dice esas cosas pienso que... ¿y si tienen razón? Él dice realmente lo que piensa... y si lo piensa es que...

Roma le pone las muñecas sobre los hombros y frente con frente.

—¿Él te habla de amor? ¿De qué siente él por... alguien más? Es muy fácil hacer sentir ridículo a alguien que abre su corazón.

—No, él no habla de esas cosas... le gusta además una bitch.

—Ah, me han contado de eso —sonríe.

—Es una arpía que sólo está con él por interés... —frunce el ceño —, ¿Qué te han dicho a ti?

—No me han dicho eso. Es Belgic, la chica esa que tiene el parlamento europeo, es muy trabajadora y seria.

—England no me dijo eso —le pone una mano en el pecho y casi es una caricia—, me ha dicho que es una zorrona, tipeja a la que además le gusta France.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que a tu hijo también le gusta Franciae...

—Lo que digo es que es una bitch y hoy mismo me va a oír.

—¿Es que quieres hacerle sentir ridículo a él?

—¿Ridículo a... él? No! ¡Quiero que se consiga a una novia decente!

—¿Y quién sería una?

—Yo... ¡yo que sé! ¡Alguien decente! Que no tuviera nada de relación contigo... —asegura—, una buena chica, alguien que le quiera y le respete y... —Mamá gallina.

—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Y cómo sabes que no hace todo eso?

—No digo que tenga que ver, digo que si ya le vamos a conseguir a alguien que no tenga que ver contigo —sonríe—. England dice que no hace eso.

—Bueno, luego la veremos —sonríe. Los ojos verdes le miran sonriendo un poquito aun, mordiéndose el labio.

—Va a arrepentirse de venir —asegura la señora suegra maldita.

—Ah, no seas mala —se ríe.

—Totalmente. A mis hijos no los tocan —Francia difiere, aun así se ríe también, más relajada.

—No serán tan desdichados —le guiña un ojo. Sonrojito británico otra vez, aunque sigue sonriendo. Vuelve a humedecerse los labios.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres un regalo de Navidad o no?

—N-No es que quiera, pero si ya lo has traído... —más sonrojito.

—Claro, claro... pues desnúdate.

—WHAT?!

—Que te desnudes... sin ropa.

—¿D-Desnuda? Why? —cruza un brazo sobre sus pechos, la otra mano a la zona del bikini.

—Pues... es imprescindible —se encoge de hombros.

—B-But... but but but...

El romano se separa y deja el paquete sobre la cama, mirándola. Britania se acerca un poco a él, curiosa, aun abrazándose a sí misma.

—No voy a desnudarme así como así... ¿qué es? —pregunta sonriendo aun.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres que te desnude yo?

—D-Decididamente no —carraspea, baja la voz—, aunque sería más fácil... but...

—Bien, vamos a ello —se le acerca.

—W-What... no, no... Just kidding! —balbucea dando un pasito atrás.

Se acerca igual riendo, con las manos levantadas, abriendo y cerrando los dedos como si fuera a hacerle cosquillas. La chica sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo y sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Noo! Rome! ¡Dije que no!

Se acerca más para perseguirla.

—Wah! Nooo! Don't you daaare —la erre es terriblemente más marcada, acento escocés que se le ha pegado en estos días.

Se ríe y si no sale corriendo la va a abrazar de la cintura. La cosa esta es que... esta vez de verdad QUIERE que la abrace de la cintura, así que hace el movimiento para quitarse con muuuuuy poca intención de hacerlo.

Se ríe abrazándola e intentando hacerle cosquillas y ella se ríe y patalea un poco menos de lo que patalea habitualmente. Se ríe igual levantándola y tirándola sobre la cama intentando inmovilizarla.

—Nononono! Stop, stop! —protesta igual, riéndose—, ¡Voy a ponerte orejas de burro como sigas ahahhh!

—Orejas de burrooo —se muere de la risa mientras intenta abrirle la ropa.

—No, no me... ¡No me quites la ropa así, please! —pide esto un poco más en serio—, Rome... Rome!

Roma se sienta sobre ella y la mira, sonriendo. Britania se sonroja un poco con lo que está pensando.

—Come on! —aprieta los ojos.

—Come on, quid?

—Bloody hell —sisea.

Sonríe de lado y le desabrocha un botón de su blusa y si no lleva una blusa, le acaricia el pecho con un dedo. Creo que lleva otro vestido, uno que le eligió Galia. Debe llevar uno no tan feo, quizás hasta este le dé más vergüencita y le parezca más incómodo que el que le va a dar Roma.

—No, no... No... Whaa! —escalofrío y sonrojo a la vez.

—¿Me vas a dejar que te bese?

Traga saliva y desvía un poquito la mirada.

—Bien... —la mira y suspira.

—That's a YES you, arsehole! DO IT ALREADY! —chilla apretando los ojos. El romano levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poquito—. Bloody hell! —sigue protestando con los ojos cerrados.

Se agacha hacia ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. La británica sisea algo en celta, histérica ahora sí y salen unas chispitas a su alrededor... de esas que presagian que va a empezar a llover o a haber truenos o algo en la línea.

Roma saca un poco la lengua y le lame el labio, a lo que la chica suelta un "ahh" y levanta un poco el tronco hacia él, entreabre los ojos... y los labios. Y ahí la besa. Y ella recibe un ansioso beso de vuelta.

La abraza y se calma bastante con eso, girando para que ella quede arriba y ahí le abre la cremallera de su espalda y debe notar que hay una mano... una inesperada (creo yo) mano, yendo a buscarle DENTRO de los pantalones.

El romano levanta las cejas y tiene un escalofrío con eso, pero no hace nada al respecto más que mover las caderas para facilitar el acceso con unas pocas de dificultades, porque la chica es medio torpe para algunas cosas, se consigue que tenga el asuntillo de fuera.

Hoy estás de chica lista, Britania.

—Mmmmmm... —suelta con suavidad al notar sus dedos ahí, porque le gusta, sin dejar de besarla ni de quitarle la ropa.

Bien... el "mmmmm" no ayuda a que Britania se calme mucho, aunque le quita la mano de ahí, insisto que es torpe, con intenciones de quitarle la camisa. Está esforzándose... o al menos está actuando lo más desinhibida posible. El latino abre los ojos y la mira sonriendo con las cejas levantadas un poco incrédulo, ella se sonroja y cierra los ojos.

—Shut up... shut. up, ahright? Shush! Just... —susurra cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose.

—Ni siquiera para decirte cuanto me gusta.

—Ni siquiera, si es que no quieres que te arranque la lengua de un mordisco.

Levanta las manos con gesto de rendición y finge pasarse una cremallera por los labios como vio hacer a alguien en una película, sonriendo.

—Good. Now DO whatever you have to do... — susurra.

—¿Eh?

Le mira incrédula y se acerca a besarle otra vez, apretando los ojos. El romano le devuelve el beso dejándola dominar. Britania avanza torpemente en el beso... Y en sus movimientos... Y en su intento por hacer esta actividad que el mismo le enseñó. Y Roma es bastante expresivo en sus "Mmmm" de "me encanta eso que estás haciendo" y los de "uh, eso no tanto", así que Britania va a bajar tarde a la cena... Pero de buen humor.

Lo hace, eso sí, lo mejor que puede, antes de caer sobre Roma a escondérsele en el cuello.

* * *

><p><em>Me parece que nadie la va a echar especialmente de menos pero sí van a agradecer que baje de buenas XD Gracias Josita.<em>


	37. Chapter 37

—Me encanta cuando lo haces tú —asegura Roma que si alguien se ha creído que se iba a quedar callado de verdad, es que no le conoce.

—Shutup... —susurra aún sin creerse que lo haya hecho ella—. Yo no hice nada —agrega contra toda evidencia.

—Sí lo hiciste y lo haces maravillosamente. Me haces perder mucho más la cabeza de esta forma.

—Shut uppp —si se le esconde un poco más en el cuello va a rebanarle la cabeza.

—¡Vengaaa, no es malo que te diga estas cosas! ¡Es algo bueno!

—Yes, but... No lo digas.

—¿Por? —se mueve un poco para tratar de mirarla.

—Es... Stupid —asegura y Roma podrá notar de reojo que sonríe igualmente.

—Bueno, tú siempre dices que yo soy un poco estúpido así que... megustasmegustasmegustaaaas —se ríe idiota intentando molestarla de nuevo.

—Shut uuuup! No eres un poco, eres veeeery stupid —se ríe un poco con él, empezando a recordar que tienen que bajar. Roma le da un beso, que Britania le devuelve otra vez, mucho menos ansioso y se separa de golpe.

—Hay que bajar.

—¿Eh?

—Bajar. La cena. My kids. Alba va a llegar —se pasa las manos por el pelo desordenado.

—¡Oh! ¡La cena! —recuerda también.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —pregunta cubriéndose con su vestido que ha tenido la suerte de no caerse al suelo.

—Pues... no lo sé —le mete un repasoooo—. Se me había olvidado por completo la cena.

—Bloody hell. Date la vuelta! —Se sonroja tapándose más con el vidente repaso.

—Dame tu vestido y lo hago —le tiende la mano.

—¿Y qué pretendes?

—Pues también tengo que taparme yo para recoger mi ropa, ¿o es que tú si puedes verme?

—Me tapo los ojos —Propone sonriendo un poco.

—Vale, pero si te pillo mirando, haga lo que haga, te pones las bragas que vibran.

—¡No voy a ponerme las bragas que vibran! —asegura tapándose los ojos.

La mira de arriba abajo un instante sonriendo, aparta un poco la ropa y automáticamente baja a darle un beso en... sus labios inferiores.

—Aaaaaaaahh! —salto/golpe/se quita la mano los ojos, claro.

—¡Has mirado! —Se muere de la risa.

—¡Ha sido tu culpa!

—Has miradoooo así que... —busca su americana donde lleva las bragas.

—¡No voy a ponerme las bragas malditas!

—Has perdido... no te queda más remedio.

—Pero es que fue tu culpaaaa —se abraza las piernas.

—Si solo hubieses aguantado habrías disfrutado de un maravilloso cunnilingus como ya sabes que no te hace nadie como yo y luego de tu preciada libertad, pero ahora...

—Rome! —aprieta los ojos con toda la frase—. Prefiero esa vergüenza a las bragas —mírala que lista.

—Ah sic? ¿Por qué?

—Porque NO voy a ir con las bragas con la bloody queen y mis bloody kids. ¡Ahora, vamos abajo, Rome, que van a pensar que estamos haciendo quien sabe qué! —se dispone a levantarse. Roma la mira sin moverse —Come on. Las bragas... ¡Es que te conozco, vas avergonzarme! Y hoy... no, not today.

El latino sonríe.

—¿Qué es mi regalo? ¿No es algo peor, verdad?

Roma le tiende la caja. Britania se detiene el vestido que le eligió Galia cubriéndose el pecho y... En general todo lo que puede. La abre con una mano y la lengua de fuera, por cierto. Abre el papel en el que está envuelto y levanta las cejas, sacándolo.

—Es...

La mira fijamente a la cara.

—Oh! ¡Es un vestido! —cae en la cuenta, sorprendida, porque además, pese a lo que le pesa, le parece un vestido... muy bonito. Trata de objetar algo... De verdad que trata. Pero es suave y de terciopelo... Y su color y... Mira a Roma, sin palabras.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunta sonriendo un poco infantilmente—. Yo lo cosí con la máquina nueva. ¡Espero que te ajuste bien! ¡Póntelo!

—Tú... ¿Tú lo hiciste? —le mira impresionada.

—¡Claro! —mete ahí las manos para tomarlo y ayudarla a ponérselo.

—¿Me hiciste un vestido a mí? ¿Mío?

—Pues... sic —vacila un instante inseguro—. Siempre los llevas y Galiae me dijo que te gustaría...

—Y lo hiciste verde, de terciopelo —Le sonríe un poco inclinando la cabeza.

—Va con tus ojos —le sonríe seductor.

Se sonroja un poco pero se pasa la mano por el pelo, avergonzadita.

—Y con tu pelo de brujaaa —susurra y gatea sobre la cama para acercarse y besarla.

—Es diferente al que eligió Ga... No me llames bruj... —deja que le bese.

El latino se separa y se ríe.

—Quisiera que lo estrenaras hoy.

—Pero ya me vieron con el otro... Y pensarán que...

—¿Qué te lo di como regalo y quise que te lo pusieras?

—¿Vas a decirle a todos verdad? —Se muerde el labio y sonríe un poco.

—¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?

—Yes... Prefiero hacerlo yo —se peina un poco.

—Vale —asiente sonriendo.

—Alba va a reírse, ya lo verás —sonríe yendo al borde de la cama para levantarse. Pero esta vez no le parece tan raro—. Voy a cambiarme al baño.

—Pues será un tonto, venga... no te vayaaas.

—¡Pues ni modo que me cambie aquí contigo viéndome!

—¡Pues tengo que ver cómo te queda! —Se levanta y se va detrás.

—Vas a ver cuando salga... —camina hasta el baño cubriéndose cómo puede el culo —. Y seguro ya se me corrió toda la pintura y el pelo...

—Peroooo... —se ríe aun yendo tras ella.

—Pero nada... ¡Me veo un desastre! Salte. Salte de aquí

—Vaaaale, vale —se sigue riendo—. ¡Arréglate bien guapa para mí!

—¡No voy a arreglarme PARA TI! —le lanza la toalla y se ríe.

—Lo que tú digas —se la quita de la cara y la vuelve a mirar de arriba abajo.

Se sonroja otra vez, pero se ríe y se acerca a él empujándole.

—Shoo, Shoo... Ahora verás. Y... ¡Vístete por todos los dioses! —protesta.

—¿Por? ¿Te molesta? —hace un movimiento de caderas hacia ella.

—Yes, me molesta y eres un tonto —aprieta los ojos y señala a la puerta —. Largoooo —Muy minerva McGonagall con Dumbledore.

—No quieroooo —lo hace más riéndose, yendo tras ella.

—Romeeee! ¡Hay que CENAR!

—Pues algo habrá que haceeeer.

—¡Sólo déjame ponerme esto!

—¡Vaaaaale!

—Thaaaank you —hace los ojos en blanco tomando la puerta para cerrarla.

—¿Un beso? —pide porque es un PESADO.

—Un... ¡Noooo, no voy a darte un beso! —protesta sonrojándose.

—Vengaaaa —pide haciendo un pucherito.

—No! ¡Ya te hice muchas cosas hoy!

—Sí, las has hechoooo —canturrea saliendo.

—¡No hice nadaaaa! —¿no que sí?

—Y luego harás más, mira —hace un gesto obsceno con la boca, clavando la lengua desde dentro en un costado con la mano sobre los labios como si tuviera... un pene dentro.

—Waaaaah! Shut up! —Chilla cerrando la puerta de golpe, recargándose en ella y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Vaaaale, te lo haré yo a ti! —grita a través de la puerta y va a vestirse.

—Arghhh! —protesta sonriendo y yendo a ducharse rápidamente porque está toda pegajosa.

Mientras Roma se limpia con unos pañuelos que encuentra por ahí y silba alguna cancioncilla mientras se viste. Un ratillo más tarde, se abre la puerta del baño un poquitito. El romano ya está vestido, mirando la televisión del cuarto.

Pasa un ratito antes de que se asomen unos ojos verdes por la rendija. Puede que el romano tenga las bragas que vibran en la mano y les esté dando vueltas con el dedo. Puede que lo note y cierre la puerta de un portazo y se tarde otros cinco minutos en abrirla.

Debe estar además tirado en la cama y esta vez saca una roja cabeza... Que no es por el pelo solamente.

—Ave —saluda al notarla.

—He'llo...

Le hace un gesto con los dedos para que se acerque, apagando la tele.

—I... I... —vacila aún sólo con la cabeza fuera.

—Vengaaaa —se levanta.

—No te rías, ok?

—Valeee —hace un gesto con las manos para que salga.

Abre un poquito más la puerta y sale dando un pasito.

—¿C-Cómo me veo? ¡No te rías! —insiste.

—No me rio, veeenga —sonríe e inclina un poco la cabeza.

Sale toda avergonzaditaaaaaaa. Roma la mira de arriba abajo valorando por un segundo como de bien está en relación a como lo imaginaba y luego sonríe tomándola de una mano y haciéndola dar una vuelta.

—Es cómodo... Más que el que traía —admite —, aunque es feo y no me gusta —Tsundere tsundere.

—Te ves muy... —sonríe sinceramente.

—¿Muuuuuy...? —sonríe un poco sonrojadita.

—Bonita. No estaba seguro de si te quedaría bien porque no pude tomarte medidas, pero te he tenido entre mis brazos demasiadas veces como para conocer de memoria cada palmo de tu cuerpo —asegura—. Y te aseguro que en el maniquí no le hacía justicia.

—¡No me has tenido en tus brazos! —Boca chiquita —tanto...

—A las pruebas me remito...

—Ningunas pruebas, es SUERTE lo tuyo.

—Al saber le llaman suerte.

—¿Estás listo ya? —Ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tú?,

—Yes... ¿Crees que no?

—Pues son tus hijos...

—Ya estoy, ya estoy.

—A ver un momento —le toma un pedazo de ropa del pecho intentando hacerle un ajuste y se lleva un manazo—. Espera, deja que te lo arregle —pide.

—¿Arreglarlo cómo? —Levanta un poco los brazos.

Vuelve a tomar la ropa estirándola un poquito y le magrea los pechos entonces descaradamente.

—Romeee! —otros manazos. El latino se ríe, soltándola—. ¡Eres un mañoso! Si que tuviera tanto que... agh! ¡Me caes mal! ¡Vámonos!

—No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad —se ríe abriéndole la puerta.

—Yo de tonta que confío. Me haces eso enfrente de mis hijos y vas a arrepentirte —le amenaza acomodándose otra vez el vestido.

—Por eso lo hice aquí antes de bajar, ¿crees que no te conozco?

—Más te vale que te acuerdes de ello, entonces —sonrisita, más tranquila.

—Cuando estén ellos seré más sutil, así —le magrea el culo cuando pasa delante de él.

—Ahhhh! No! —da un saltito y le encara frunciendo el ceño—. Hablo en serio... Ninguna guarrería.

—Oh, que aguafiestas estirada... —sonríe de lado.

—Pues llámame como quieras, pero pórtate bien.

—¿Y si no lo hago qué? —Hace una pedorreta y la sigue.

—Dormirás en otro cuarto.

—Vendré a media noche a susurrarte cosas al oído hasta que confieses cuanto me amas.

—¡Yo NO te amo!

—Siempre me lo dices en sueños, por eso me gusta quedarme a dormir a tu lado.

—¡¿Te digo en sueños that I love you?! —levanta las cejas y abre la boca sonrojándose un montóoooon y dejando de caminar.

—¿Cómo has dicho eso? —la mira de reojo.

—¡Que no te he dicho nunca en sueños that I love you!

—¿Qué es lo que no me dices?

—That I love y...! —se sonroja —. I DON'T love you!

—Claro que no me dices que no me quieres, ¿cómo vas a decir semejante mentira? —Se muere de la risa.

—¡Lo que es una mentira es que te quiero! —sigue protestando y a este paso nunca van a llegar a cenar. Por suerte están andado por los pasillos—. ¡Y deja de inventar cosas y tonterías! —empujoncito. Roma vuelve a reírse y se arregla un poco el pelo antes de llegar por fin donde están todos.

* * *

><p><em>Me encanta como se llevan Roma y Britania de todos modos. Gracias Josita.<em>


	38. Chapter 38

Francia mira de nuevo al inglés a lo lejos, aún hablando a susurros rápidos con el canadiense, notando que los niveles de histeria están genuinamente en los cielos... Lo suficiente como para haberse perdido su entrada triunfal. Se pasa una mano por la solapa del saco y al notar que su padre se va con Britania, sonríe un poco.

—Voy a ir con él... Si me estrangula, pégale fuerte en la nuca —bromea un poco enderezándose la pajarita.

Canadá asiente suavemente mirando al inglés de reojo, sin tomarlo tan en broma. Francia le da un beso rápido en la mejilla a Canadá y camina pomposamente, con esos aires de modelo en pasarela, hasta donde está el inglés, poniéndose un poco más serio de lo que estaba con Canadá.

Inglaterra sigue gritándole al hombre la última orden que le ha dado su madre. Francia suspira un poco preocupado, antes de detenerse detrás de Inglaterra y rozarle con la mano suavemente el cuello. Inglaterra da un salto y casi se gira golpeándole a lo que Francia quita la mano a tiempo y levanta un poco las cejas, pero no se hace atrás.

—Allô... —saluda con voz grave.

—Oh! —vacila y se sonroja. Sonríe un poquito al notar el sonrojo.

—¿Quién te hace enfadar tanto como para que ni siquiera me mires cuando llego? —pregunta arrastrando las erres un poco más de lo que acostumbra al hablar, pero no demasiado.

—No te iba a mirar igualmente —le da la espalda frunciendo el ceño. El francés se muerde el labio vacilando por un segundo antes de levantar otra vez la mano y repetir la dosis de sutiles caricias en el cuello.

—¿Qué tan mal lo pasas?

—Mal, les odio a todos, esto es un bloody desastre —suspira. El galo le pone ahora la mano en la espalda y se le acerca un poco más, asomándose para mirarle a la cara. Inglaterra le mira de reojo sintiéndole demasiado cerca.

—¿Quien se porta peor? ¿Tu madre? Ya ha llegado papa... Seguramente va a dejarte tranquilo —consuela sonriendo un poquito.

—Yo que sé, America también ha estado quejándose y Australia al teléfono y... ¡ni siquiera han llegado mis hermanos aun!

—Pero ya llegué yo. Estás demasiado tenso... —le acaricia un poquito la espalda y le mira a los ojos.

—Tú sueles comportar aun MÁS problemas... —le mira de reojo.

—Bueno, creo más problemas cuando quiero... Hoy no es el caso —le acaricia la baja espalda sonriendo más—. Mi prioridad en este momento es relajarte.

—Pues no lo haces —se separa de su mano, incomodito.

—Pero ahora lo haré... ¿Estás ya tomando algo? —pregunta quitándole del todo las manos de encima.

—¡No, y espera! —justo se acuerda de otra cosa que tenía que hacer yendo a buscar a alguien.

—Mejor... —levanta una ceja al ver que se va, mirándole hacer.

Vuelve a meter la bronca sobre algo porque ha mandado gente a buscar a los demás al aeropuerto y alguien debe recoger a Rusia antes de que se apalanque en su porche y no quiera moverse de ahí. Francia se mete las manos en los bolsillos siguiéndole un poco, pensando que si sigue así, para el final de la noche va a tener un aneurisma. Cuando deja de gritar y dar órdenes le toma del brazo.

—¿Ya acabaste de dar órdenes? —pregunta tirando un poquito de él.

—Y yo qué sé —vuelve a protestar.

—Pregunto si tienes algo más urgente que se te esté olvidando... —aclara sin soltarle del brazo, tirando un poco de él hacia el borde del salón.

Inglaterra le mira, vacila un instante, se sonroja y chilla "no te voy a dar un beso" demostrando lo que piensa.

—Ehhh... Non, no vas a darme un beso aquí, nos vería todo el mundo —asegura el francés sonriendo un poco—. Tengo algo que quiero decirte y sería mejor hacerlo fuera.

Levanta las cejas y se sonroja más con esa respuesta, llevándose las manos a la boca porque ahora además, Francia no quiere darle un beso.

—Vamos afuera, cher... Ven —insiste Francia completamente encaminado a la puerta—, es realmente importante lo que tengo que decirte.

Hace cara de desconsuelo y mira alrededor... antes de seguirle arrastrando los pies, muy nervioso, intentando ver si lleva la alianza... y si quiere... y si le quiere decir que ya no... ¡Sería lo último que le faltaría hoy! Francia le mira de reojo notando la actitud. Le aprieta un poquito más el brazo mientras sale por una de las puertas.

—¿En dónde podemos hablar un segundo a solas? ¿Esta puerta? ¿La que sigue? —pregunta aún con voz un poco sería.

—Yo no... Yo... tengo que... ir... —trata de huir a donde sea, si no se lo puede decir no será cierto. Sí, muy maduro, pero está realmente estresado.

—Non. Ven conmigo y cálmate—insiste inquebrantable y le empuja un poco hacia el primer recodo que tiene al frente, que resulta ser un pasillito que desemboca en otro gran salón, sabiendo que está empezando a entrar en pánico.

—No! NO! France! Hoy no, please, please —suplica empezando a desbordarse. Y se le empañan los ojos.

Y ahí mismo, donde estén, como estén, le besa de lleno en los labios y el inglesito se queda paralizado sin entender nada. El latino le abraza de la cintura contra él, languideciendo el beso y acariciándole la cara con la otra mano. Y se va calmando poooco a poco, haciéndolo cada vez más necesitado.

Francia suelta el aire, le acaricia un poco más la mejilla y el cuello, y le devuelve con toda la intensidad necesaria. Le empuja contra la pared.

Le abraza con fuerza del cuello porque su madre se queja de todo y América le ha dicho que la navidad se había echado a perder y Australia ha llamado vieja tonta a la reina y su hermano es un idiota y le da miedo verle y él solo quería estar en casa como siempre cenando lo que hubieran preparado entre Francia y él, no gritando a la mitad del personal de Buckingham.

Y pensando que si Francia le dice que no le quiere se morirá ahora mismo porque Rusia seguro no querrá ir a Buckingham y América no está cómodo con su traje nuevo y todos se le quejan a él como si él tuviera la culpa de algo cuando todo es por Escocia que es un idiota. Y además su madre le quiere más que a él y seguro es por eso que Francia ya no le quiere y seguro América sí le hará caso y le respetará y Rusia no será un imbécil y Australia y Nueva Zelanda se comportarán y él quedará como el tonto que ni hace nada a derechas como siempre.

Francia le acaricia el costado dejando que le abrace con fuerza, sin dejar de besarle como sabe que a él le gusta. Hace un "mmm" suave.

Y que no puede valerse por sí mismo sólo mientras Gales e Irlanda se BURLAN de él y le llaman larva. Seguro TODOS le llamaran larva entonces, hasta Francia y America. Creo que solloza un poco incluso, aferrándose a él.

Francia se separa un poquito del beso, yendo a besarle la mejilla y la mandíbula, hacia el cuello. Pero Inglaterra no le deja, le vuelve a buscar los labios de manera muy rara y el otro lo nota, preocupadito, dejando que le bese y correspondiéndole, instalándose en sus labios. Le aprieta con más fuerza contra la pared.

Y le da otro beso largo. Y no crean que a Francia no se le va un poquito la olla... Porque le gusta mucho que le quiera y le busque con necesidad, dice algo incomprensible contra sus labios.

—No me dejes de querer... please —suplica. Francia se le arruga un poco el corazón con esa petición.

—Claro que no voy a dejarte de querer... Je t'aime... Más que a nadie —asegura calmando un poco el beso y tratando de mirarle. Vuelve a abrazarle de la cintura en vez de sólo apretarle contra la pared—. Aquí estoy, estoy contigo.

Se acurruca contra él y solloza otra vez, nervios y de estrés.

—Shhh... Mon petit lapin... —le acaricia la espalda y le da un beso en el pelo—. Je t'aime.

—No me gusta, no quiero que vengan, esto es horrible y encima es Navidad —susurra, como un niño pequeño, porque de verdad es muy importante para él esta fiesta con toda su familia, no los idiotas de sus hermanos.

—Yo también preferiría estar en casa—asegura—, pero si la situación es esta, cher... Tu madre está de vuelta, aún cuando te desquicie, es bonito verla y enseñarle como se hacen las cosas aquí... Además nunca está la familia entera y tú eres, pese a todo, el que les ha ganado en todo a tus hermanos.

—Ellos no me quieren y nada de lo que hago es suficiente para ella.

—Non, tú tampoco les quieres a ellos. ¿Por qué habría de importarte lo que piensen? —razona—. Y tu madre es demasiado dura contigo y chocan porque se parece mucho a ti... Sin embargo puedo asegurarte que ella sí que te quiere.

—¡Y los niños tampoco quieren estar aquí y cuando Scotland quiere fastidiarme a mí, a todos les parece bien y les da igual y cuando yo quiero defenderme todos protestan!

—Es lo que tienen algunos hermanos... Piensa en Prusse con Autriche —suspira resignado—, no queda más que ignorarles. Voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, ¿bien? Es... Una cuestión de supervivencia.

Inglaterra se esconde en él.

—¿Puedo... pedirte una cosa más, hoy? —susurra —. Oui... Además de toda la carga que tienes necesito que hagas algo tú.

—What?

—Se mi marido tú también... También te necesito conmigo todo el tiempo —pide en un susurro.

—But...

—¿Mmmm? —le mira a los ojos de reojo, separándose un poquito del abrazo.

—Es que... —se va detrás echándosele encima, pensando que si alguien realmente va a BURLARSE de él, esos son sus hermanos.

—No quiero besos, ni abrazos... —explica suponiendo el problema—, sólo necesito un roce, una mirada.

—¿Eh?

—A veces, cuando hay más gente a nuestro alrededor... Eres duro —se encoge de hombros—, hoy sé que vas a serlo más... Sólo mírame a los ojos de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

El anglosajón traga saliva.

—Yo sé que vamos a terminar bien el día... —le abraza con fuerza y no sé a quién se lo dice si a él o a sí mismo.

—Esto es un desastre —suspira.

—Lo es... Pero estamos juntos —asegura entendiendo que seguramente Inglaterra estará demasiado histérico para siguiera pensar que Francia quizás requerirá apoyó moral también—, eso me basta.

Inglaterra le abraza más fuerte y se ríe un poco de sí mismo por haber pensado que iba a decirle algo feo, sintiéndose mucho más en confianza con él. Francia sonríe un poco, relajándose.

—¿Qué tan fantastique sería un rapidín en las salas del palacio de Buckingham?

—What? —escandalizado.

—Venga... Nada mejor para relajarnos —insiste y sonríe—, ni siquiera hay que quitarnos toda la ropa, sólo sacar lo necesario.

—But... but... no! ¡Aquí en medio... no!

—No tiene que ser aquí en medio... Seguro este salón tiene un pasaje secreto o una alacena —sonríe y le besa en los labios.

—But...

—Quoi? ¿No quieres? —sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Pues... Of course not! Eres feo y tonto y... —nota la ropa que lleva y como se ha arreglado.

—Oui? —sonríe más.

El lappin traga saliva y se sonroja más.

—Tú también te ves bien —sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

—¡No he dicho que te veas bien! —exclama enseguida.

—No he dicho que sea yo el que se ve bien... ¡Podía referirme a cualquiera!

—Has dicho... tú... ¡eres tonto!

Francia suelta una carcajada

—¡No te ríaaas! —protesta pero sonríe un poco.

—Ven... —le toma de la mano tirando de él hacia el salón—, o me dices de un lugar o voy a encontrarlo.

—But... —se deja tirar.

—¿Prefieres arriba o abajo... ? —pregunta poniéndole un condón en la mano mientras camina. NO crean que Francia lo tenía más que bien pensado ya.

—But —mira lo que tiene en la mano y se muere de la vergüenza escondiéndolo y mirando alrededor por si alguien le ha visto, se le cae torpemente y se agacha para recuperarlo. Es tan mono.

Francia sonríe con la torpeza deteniéndose para que pueda recogerlo. Lo recoge guardándoselo ahora sí, rojo incandescente, sin mirarle.

—Con todo gran poder hay una gran responsabilidad... No lo olvides —sonríe.

—What? —le mira.

—Que con lo que has guardado vas a tener que hacerlo tú... Cosa que no me molesta.

El inglés levanta las cejas.

—Vamos... —beso en los labios.

Le tiembla un poco el labio de abajo sin decir nada, cerrando los ojos con el beso. Francia sonríe en el beso dejándose llevar más esta vez, siendo más demandante... Haciendo soniditos de esos y dejándose excitar con facilidad. Inglaterra se separa demasiado pronto.

—Quoi? —pregunta relamiéndose.

—Tú quieres que lo haga yo, pero lo haces tú.

—¿Lo hago? —Parpadea.

—Yes.

—¿Tú qué quieres? —pregunta el francés mordiéndose el labio.

—Pues es que... —le mira a los ojos.

—Quoi? —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Pues es que yo también sé —susurra apartando la mirada.

—Yo quiero pasarlo bien... —sonríe—, contigo voy a pasarlo bien pase lo que pase. Decide tú.

El inglés cambia el peso de pie con la cara girada y Francia le da un rápido beso en la mejilla, haciendo que le mire de nuevo. El francés sonríe acariciándole la mejilla.

—Venga... —susurra con voz melooooosa.

Inglaterra se incomoda de nuevo porque si decirlo cuesta…

—No pienses... —susurra acariciándole un poco el pecho.

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle y se humedece los labios, pensando. El galo le sostiene la mirada y en un arrebato el inglés le toma de la mano y tira de él. Y nada, Francia sonríe dejando que tire de él empezando a imaginar a donde podrá llevarle.

—Adrenalina de cero a mil en sólo un instante contigo...

El de ojos verdes sonríe un poquito mirándole de reojo sin dejar de correr.

—Me encanta cuando haces estas cosas... ¿Lo sabes? —sonríe.

—Yo no... —Aprieta los ojos—. Es... una cosa...

—Es decir ODIO cuando haces estas cosas —se ríe y le aprieta la mano.

—Es para... es por... lo que has dicho antes —sigue sin mirarle, andando.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —asegura sonriendo aún sin dejar de correr con él.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes? —le mira parado frente a una puerta.

—Pues... Supongo que es... —levanta una ceja porque lo asentía por el asunto de lo tsundere que es, del tipo "ya sé que no lo haces porque quieres sino porque te he retado" o algo así.

Le mira, nervioso aun. Sigue sonriendo, sosteniéndole la mirada, y te aseguro Inglaterra que ahora mismo podrías llevarlo al fin del mundo y estaría bien. Inglaterra abre la puerta del comedor y el latino se asoma y parpadea.

* * *

><p><em>Las terribles ideas inglesas! Gracias Josita<em>


	39. Chapter 39

—El... comedor —levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo—, ¿Es una negativa directa o... —sonríe un poquito—, es lo que me estoy imaginando?

—No sé si podré ser tu cómplice como tú quieres y... tú siempre te alias con Scotland y... yo... quizás si... no te miro y tú te alias con él y sois unos idiotas, pero veo su silla y sé lo que te he hecho en ella y...

—Es justamente lo que me estoy imaginando, y es una idea perfecta —sonríe completamente complacido con la idea, sin criticarla ni burlarse caminando unos pasos hacia la mesa sin soltarle de la mano. Inglaterra prieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—Me gusta... Me gusta como piensas —le pone los brazos en el cuello—, yo también voy a verlo y sonreiré recordando lo que hiciste.

El británico humedece los labios y se atreve a mirarle, Francia le mira de vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados. Da un pasito hacia él.

—Je t'aime —susurra haciéndose un poquito hacia adelante, buscándole un beso.

Francia le besa un poco, sintiéndose mejor con ello y el otro le abraza con suavidad del cuello, cerrando los ojos. Y es un beso largo entonces, a la puerta del comedor, hasta que es interrumpido por el carraspeo de un camarero y un gruñido de Francia. Inglaterra se separa pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Oui? —Pregunta Francia al camarero con el ceño fruncido.

—I-I'm s-sorry, míster... necesito... hum... entrar al... comedor —señala la puerta sobre la que están.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—W-well. Entre —el inglés aparta un poco a Francia—. Y tiene treinta segundos para decir a todo el mundo que se largue que Lord United Kingdom planea hacer una inspección privada y que NADIE va a poder entrar mientras se efectúa.

—W-what? ¿I-inspección? —se acojona el pobrecito camarero.

—Y si usted cree que Her majesty The Queen es estricta... —comenta Francia sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No me haga "what-what" y métase ahí a hacer lo que le digo, ya debería estar todo dispuesto! ¿Dónde se han creído que están? ¿En the bloody Versailles? ¡Esto es Buckingham! ¡Muévase! ¡Muévase! —le grita dando palmadas haciéndole entrar. Francia levanta las cejas con el asunto de Versailles y sonríe de lado...

—Mon dieu, siempre esas comparaciones. No dejan de hacerme gracia...

—Shut up. It's true —aparta la cara.

—Versailles era mucho más señorial que esto —asegura riendo bajito.

—¡Más quisieras! —exclama.

—Más señorial, más hermoso... Y necesitaba menos gritos —claaaaaaro, y más cabezas rodando.

—¡JA!

—Se movía todo a la perfección sin necesidad de compararlo con Buckingham.

—¡JA Y MÁS JA!

—Desde luego que sí, todo era perfecto. Es una pena que no aprendieras...

—¿Pero qué te crees que nací ayer? ¿Qué no he estado nunca en Versailles?

—No creo que nunca hayas encontrado un error en Versailles. Todo sale bien.

—Tú eres el error de Versailles.

—Moi? Mon dieu... ¡Qué error más bello entonces!

—¡De bello nada!

—Ah, claro que sí. Bello... Perfecto.

—¡Presumido, dirás! ¡Y bien tonto!

—Tonto... Ya quisieras.

—Lo suficiente para decir esas mentiras tan obvias —se cruza de brazos y sonríe de lado.

El francés le pone una mano en el pecho y sube hasta su cuello, mete dos dedos en el cuello de la camisa tirando de la cadena.

—Y aún así... Te casaste conmigo.

Se sonroja y se le borra la sonrisa cuando nota que tira de la cadena, mirándole la mano. La argolla te saluda puesta en el lugar apropiado. Para entonces, empiezan a salir los camareros del comedor.

Francia sonríe acariciándole un poco el cuello mirando pasar a los chicos. Inglaterra los mira pasar llevándose las manos sobre las de Francia para esconder el anillo.

—Nadie sabe lo que es... —se ríe —. Lo escondes como si fuera un letrero gigante en el cielo "anillo de boda con France".

—Shhhhh! —le tapa la boca sin soltar la mano.

—Mmmmm Mmm mmmmm.

—¡No lo digas!

Y ahí va el cochino y le lame la mano. Inglaterra la quita de golpe.

—¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? Si no hay nadie que me escuche... Casi parece que tú no quieras oírlo.

—¡Están ellos! —señala el personal, que sigue saliendo.

—Que pueden suponer que hablo de la película que vimos ayer... No seas paranoico —le acaricia la mejilla y se le acerca por un beso.

—Pero pueden no... —se calla con el beso.

Se separa sonriendo.

—¿Eh? —ya no sabe de que hablaban.

—Je t'aime.

—You git! —le empuja dentro del comedor.

Entra, sonriendo más, pasándose las manos por el pelo y retirándose el saco. Inglaterra echa a los rezagados, Mientras Francia sonríe con ESA sonrisa acercándose a los platos de la mesa y desordenando todo un poquiiiito. En cuanto sale el último de ellos y cierra la puerta Inglaterra traga saliva y se pone más nervioso si a caso es posible.

Francia le espera de espaldas a él, sonriendo un poco y poniéndose él mismo un poquito nervioso. No deja que se le note.

—Un pirata, eres un pirata —se susurra a sí mismo pasándose una mano por el pelo intentando darse ánimos y calmarse, antes de girarse a él frunciendo un poco el ceño y sonriendo—. Well, well, well, mesier la Frans...

—Mistegg Angleterre... —le mira por encima del hombro.

—Se creerá usted muy listo de presentarse en mi casa declarando tales intenciones con el único fin de importunarme —se le acerca.

—Non, no me creo muy listo... SOY muy listo —se gira hacia él, y sonríe.

—A lo mejor —sonríe de lado—. Pero resulta que yo lo soy más —se le planta delante.

—Mmmm... ¿Desde cuándo te crees Napoleón? ¿Te llevo a un sanatorio?

—¿Napoleón? No, love. Yo habría sabido que hacer en Waterloo.

—Salir corriendo es lo que habrías hecho...

—Vencer, es lo que hice —le empuja un poco con la mano en su pecho atrapándolo contra la mesa, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Por una vez... Y tuviste suerte —susurra arrastrando las erres, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te venza de nuevo y ver como no fue suerte aquí y ahora? —le renta entrecerrando los ojos.

—No estoy seguro de que puedas, Mon amour... No creas que voy a dejarte ganar sólo por tu linda cara —levanta una mano y de la pone en las regiones vitales.

—¡Ah! —Suelta sin poder evitarlo, con los dientes apretados, sonrojándose y dando un mini saltito, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y sin cambiar de expresión—. Ni hablar, lleva todo el día jodiéndome TODO el mundo —le imita.

—No jodiéndote como podría joderte yo, Mon petit lapin —sonríe tratando de defenderse un poco.

—Nadie va a joderme más de ninguna otra manera —con una mano le toma de la muñeca de la mano que tiene sobre sus regiones vitales, apretando con FUERZA y quitándosela de ahí, mientras mueve los dedos de la otra para meterlos en sus pantalones.

Aprieta los ojos y sisea pero no grita, haciendo notar mira, como es que tan debilucho no es.

—Mmmm... ¿Q-Quién dice que eso no me gusta?

—Ah, no, estoy seguro de que lo hace. Por eso es que eres un ridículo —acaba de abrirle los pantalones mientras le sostiene la mano en la espalda con fuerza, lo que le obliga a abrazarle un poco.

—¿U-Un ridículo por gustarme? —susurra y le mira a los ojos tratando de mantener el temple y no reaccionar tanto como quisiera.

—Yes. Al final soy yo quien te está incomodando a ti mientras tú te limitas a repetir en forma de pregunta mi última frase —está ya bastante Punk, no sé si alguien lo ha notado, así que puede que le haya dejado caer ya pantalones y... cualquier otra prenda que esté usando, si es que la está usando. Sí, esta vez sí trae calzoncillos...

—¿Repetir en forma de pregunta? —Sonríe, esta vez sí lo hace a posta mientras traga saliva, porque sabe que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer.

Y ahí va Inglaterra y le aprieta el asunto, frunciendo el ceño. Francia aprieta los ojos y sisea.

—Aún... No me... incomodas del... todo...

—¿Sabes dónde estás, crazy Frog? This is my bloody palace. And that means que se hace lo que YO digo. Y si yo digo que NADIE más va a joderme, es que nadie lo hará —empieza el movimiento mecánico.

—Nadie... Nadie... —susurra tragando saliva—, va-vamos a ver si es... Verdad con este palacio tan feo... N-no sé porque te eno-Ohhh... Enorgulleces…

—Nobody. Ni siquiera tú, digas lo que digas and you know why?

—Q-Que te... ¿Qué te hace pensar... —ya está bastaaaaante en firmes —, que quiero... Saber "Why"?

—No te lo diré entonces —se encoge de hombros.

—B-Bien... en-entonces gano —sisea con un escalofrío evidente. No está ni remotamente ganando.

—¿Qué ganas? —se le echa más encima.

—¿U-Un beso? —propone sonriendo de ladito.

—¡Ja! —le suelta haciéndole girar y estrellándole contra la mesa.

—Merde... —suelta sin poder evitarlo, apretando los ojos—. Siempre tan parco con los besos, ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Angleterre?

—Miedo tú.

—Temes que... Si me das un beso, pierdas... ¿La cabeza? —pregunta tratando de moverse un poco para tocarle con la mano las regiones vitales.

—No. Es que no voy a hacer lo que tú digas, ya te he dicho que yo mando.

—Eso dices... Pero aún no veo que mandes del todo —el francés consigue poner la mano sobre sus regiones vitales pero el pirata-punk se la retuerce levantándola—. Ahhh... —ahora sí grita un poco.

—¿Qué te parece eso? —sonríe yendo a mordisquearle la oreja.

—Sólo puedes... —traga saliva —, ganar usando la fuerza...

—Pobrecita rana, pero es lícito.

—Digno de una bestia como tú... —sonríe un poco, pese a todo, mordiéndose el labio porque le habla cerca y le come la oreja.

—Quejas es lo único que puedes hacer para defenderte.

—¿Defenderme de qué? Si no estás haciendo nada —le pica aplastado contra la mesa—, de cerca, el mantel es aún más feo.

Vuelve a mover la mano.

—Mmm... —suelta un gemidito inevitable—, horrible, se-seguramente es del... Gusto de tu... Queen.

—Sigue, sigue quejándote.

—Necesitas... —empieza a formar una idea... Pero la mano se mueeeeve. La otra mano se le hunde en el pelo, acariciándole un poco—. Ah... Angleterre... —gime un poco y sigue el movimiento de la mano.

—Al menos ya has aprendido que no necesito nada —susurra y Francia debe poder notar en su culo que ya Inglaterra no va a aguantar mucho más.

Francia se humedece los labios, sonríe un poco a pesar de todo y le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué pasa si yo... —traga saliva porque tampoco es taaaan fácil pedirlo—, te necesito a ti?

—Que si... —vacila un poco y se abraza escondiéndose un poco en su cuello—. Me lo pides... puedo... ver que hacer y...

—¿Pedírtelo cómo...? —susurra y sonríe un poco más, alargando el momento—. Angleterre...

Esconde más la cara más avergonzado ahora porque ya no estaba agresivo.

—S'il vous plait... —pide Francia con suavidad sin saber si es del todo bueno haber conseguido cambiar el rumbo a algo más suave—, hazme el amor...

Le abraza más fuerte y le da un beso en la nuca abriéndose los pantalones, volviéndolo todo más suave. El galo baja la cabeza y la recarga en la mesa.

—Me gustas mucho... —confiesa sinceramente el latino.

—I love you... —susurra. Levanta una mano sobre su hombro y busca acariciarle la cara y el pelo.

—Me encanta... Me encanta oírlo —susurra.

El británico le besa el cuello y le toma de la cintura dejándose caer en la silla con él encima y el francés deja hacer, ayudándole. Y bueno... el siguiente proceso es bastante mecánico, todos lo… lo entendemos. Ejem.

Y no creo que Francia aguante demasiado, la verdad, bueno, Inglaterra tampoco, con lo histérico que estaba. Francia se echa hacia atrás recargándose sobre el inglés, sin aire, con los ojos cerrados, agotado y sonriente. Inglaterra le suelta el asunto y le abraza de la cintura.

—Je t'aime...

Inglaterra le susurra algo contra su hombro.

—Mmm? —pregunta suavemente girando la cara para buscarle un beso.

Inglaterra no le responde, sólo le besa, profundizándolo al sentir al francés sonreír en él.

—Me encantas...

Se esconde un poco otra vez pero sonríe.

—Esto fue una idea fantastique... Voy a pensar en ello toda la cena —asegura riendo un poco. Aprieta un poco los ojos pero no deja de sonreír.

—The queen va a oler a sexo en el aire...

—Whaaat?

—Te estoy molestando —se ríe Francia.

—Mientras no te hayas corrido en lo platos...

—No garantizo que no haya manchado el mantel... —asegura, soltando una risita.

Saca un poco la cabeza por encima de su hombro y Francia gira la cara y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Me encanta hacer cochinadas contigo...

—No eran cochinadas —se esconde otra vez.

—Sutiles perversiones... Me encantas —se ríe un poquito.

—Nnnn...

—Vamos a sobrevivir... Y lo vamos a pasar bien —asegura convencido —, ¿Hay semen en el mantel, o no?

—Creo que igual pediré que lo cambien... —decide.

—Yo sabía que terminarías por quitar tu mantel tan feo...

—¡No lo quito por feo, git!

—Pretextos, preeeetextos.

—¡No es un pretexto!

—Ah Non? Es todo un pretexto... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Cómo me veo?

—¡Mal! Quítate —le empuja un poquito para que se levante, cubriéndose de paso.

—No me veo mal —se levanta también tomando una servilleta de tela de la mesa para limpiarse.

—Claro que te ves mal, esa americana es horrible —se sube los pantalones intentando fingir que no acaba de pasar nada.

Se cierra un par de botones de la camisa y se sube los calzoncillos negros y pantalones, acomodándose el asunto. Inglaterra se arregla un poco el pelo dándole la espalda.

—Creo que huelo a Angleterre a miles de kilómetros.

—What are you talking?

— Que huelo a ti —asegura.

—Where?

—De todos lados... no sé que quieras que te diga de qué lugar más.

—But... —se pone nervioso mirando alrededor

—Y tú hueles a France.

—What? —se sonroja más y se huele a sí mismo.

—Somos uno mismo —sonríe, porque le encanta que huela a él.

—No, voy a... ¡Voy a lavarme y a decirles que cambien el mantel,

—No te laves... Me gustas puerco y sudado por mi culpa —se le acerca después de recoger su desanudada pajarita del suelo.

Se sonroja cuando se le acerca, dando un pasito atrás.

—Je t'aime...

—¡Pues eres un tonto y todos van a saber y no quiero!

—Nadie va a saber... —sonríe—. Papa seguramente olerá a tu madre.

—What? —Shock.

—¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo?

—Ugh! Frog! ¡Eso es tremendamente asqueroso! My mother no hace eso with your father!

—¿Crees que no? —Francia parpadea y sonríe.

—No... I don't know. Están juntos en el cuarto y... no quiero pensar en eso, OK?

Francia aprovecha el segundo de confusión para abrazarle un poco de la cintura.

—Vale, no pensemos en la vida sexual de nuestros padres... —sonríe —, ¿Listo para enfrentar a tus hermanos?

—No —tiembla un poco pero no le echa.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunta con suavidad, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—What? —se tensa.

—Se dice "Yes, France... Muchísimo" —Le sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

—¡No! —se sonroja y trata de separarse un poco.

—Yo te quiero... —le busca un beso igual.

—Uuuuuh —protesta un poco rehuyéndole esta vez.

—Un beso y te dejo ir, anda.

—Noooooo.

—Un besito.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué? —carita triste.

—Porque luego querrás otro y luego querrás que te dé la mano y luego... y tengo que ir a recibirles a todos.

—Mmmm... —frunce un poco el ceño, suspira resignado y le suelta amarrándose la pajarita —. Vale, sin beso y sin darme la mano y casi sin conocerme.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—Ya sé que te da vergüenza... No pasa nada, vamos —hace un gesto con la cabeza. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y va tras él—. Merci. Lo pasé bien —le mira sonriendito.

—Eres un tonto —se sonroja de nuevo—. Y my mother no hace esas cosas tampoco.

Francia se ríe dándole un golpecito hombro con hombro, afectuosillo. Y el angloparlante sonríe y sale por a puerta, dirigiéndose a los camareros. Francia les mira de reojo con cara de satisfacción antes de revisarse reflejado en un espejo y arreglar se el pelo mientras él les grita sobre que todo está desordenado y que cambien el mantel sucio.

Francia sonríe ante el regaño mirando el mantel y terminando de arreglarse, consiguiendo volver a quedar bien en sólo unos segundos.

* * *

><p><em>Francia sieeeempre al límite de lo imposible y al final Inglaterra tiene que decirle que no, con lo que le cuesta... pero así son y así nos gustan. Gracias Josita!<em>


	40. Chapter 40

Britania sigue riéndose y neceando con Roma como siempre, completamente perdida en cuanto a donde está por estar tan apasionada en su discusión. Inglaterra acaba de dar palmadas gritando "move! move! move!" a todo el mundo cuando les ve aparecer del otro lado del pasillo.

—Oh... — Britania se sonroja ipso facto y es como una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Papa! — saluda Francia sonriendo.

—¡Anda! Ave! —el otro atontao que no le ha visto hasta ahora.

—¿Qué tal... ha ido? —Francia sonríe feliz y le cierra un ojo.

—Mírala, ¿qué te parece? —se vuelve a ella enseñándosela. Inglaterra parpadea notando que lleva un vestido distinto.

—Precioso, Britania... ¡Papa se nota que te sabes sus medidas!

—¡No es verdad! —chilla Britania.

—¡Ah, ya te lo dije! —se ríe—. No estaba convencido con la espalda pero... al final queda perfecto.

—Mum? ¿Por qué te has cambiado de ropa?

—Es esta cosa que me regaló Rome, no me gusta del todo —asegura ella sin mirar a nadie.

—¿Pero por qué no te gusta si se te ve perfecto...?

—Sí que se te ve bien —asegura Inglaterra sonriendo un poquito. Roma sonríe de lado.

Britania mira a Inglaterra.

—¿T-Te parece?

Él asiente y sonríe un poco más.

—Es más cómodo que el otro de Galia, y el color no es tan horrible y la tela es bonita...

—De hecho yo lo habría hecho más corto, porque tu madre tiene unas piernas muy bonitas y con más escote porque aunque no tiene mucho pecho pero tiene unas pecas MUY sexys por aquí, pero no me han dejado —explica Roma a Inglaterra.

—¡NO hables de mi pechoooo! —Chilla—. ¡Y no tengo pecas! Y menos sexys…

Roma se muere de la risa e Inglaterra parpadea, mirándoles de reojo.

—¡No le escuches! Y tú... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? — mira a Inglaterra.

—Estaba... yo... estábamos... —mira a Francia de reojo y se sonroja de muerte—. ¡Yo! ¡YO! ¡Estaba... inspeccionando el comedor para que todo esté perfecto!

—Una inspección exhaustiva... completa —las insinuaciones francesas. Se lleva un codazo —. ¡Pues lo fue! —susurra sonriendo.

—Y en esa revisión tan exhaustiva... ¿Qué encontraste?

—Nada. Everything is perfect. Somos muy profesionales, mum —asegura con esa sangre fría.

—Unos PROFESIONALES. Con toda la práctica que tiene, lo hace MUY bien —confirma Francia. Britania levanta las cejas.

—What the hell! You stop, bloody git!

—Quoi? ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

—No! ¡Lo haces a propósito! —sigue chillando y Roma les mira a uno y otro como un partido de tenis. Sonríe de lado, porque... piensa mal y acertarás.

—Me parece perfecto... para lo mal que está todo los demás al menos espero que eso esté muy bien —indica Britania sin entender del todo el problema.

—¡No hago nada a propósito, calma! —se defiende Francia.

—Ah, seguro que tu hijo nos impresiona con sus dotes de anfitrión —interviene Roma y le sonríe a Inglaterra que ya estaba a punto de contradecir a Francia pero se calla al notar que nadie ha entendido nada en su línea de pensamiento y decidiendo que esto es culpa del estrés.

—Claro que nos va a impresionar, papa. Lo hace muy bien... aprendió de mí.

—¡No aprendí de ti!

—¡Desde luego que va a impresionarte! —chillonea Britania a Roma.

—Aprender, copiar... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Da lo mismo la diferencia porque ninguna aplica.

—En realidad él no es quien más me preocupa —asegura el romano encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quien te preocupa? — pregunta Britania.

—Aplica ambos casos, mon amour —Pica el francés.

—Los que me odian —sonríe Roma.

—¡Aplicara para ti! De los dos yo soy el gentleman.

—¿Ya llegó Alba? — pregunta Britania acordándose.

—¿Tú el gentleman? ¡Ja!... Ya quisieras.

—YO el gentleman, yes, digas lo que digas —ignora por completo a su madre y al universo entero.

—Eres un intento de gentleman, completamente exagerado y ridículo —responde Francia.

Britania inclina la cabeza.

—Al parecer pasa lo mismo que pasaba cuando tenía esta altura —comenta para Roma mirándole de reojo—. Aparece tu hijo y desaparece el mundo.

—¿Exagerado y ridículo yo? ¿Quién está llevando esa americana extremada y horrible? —le señala Inglaterra devolviéndose.

Roma sonríe y asiente porque le sigue pareciendo muy monos que sigan igual tras tanto tiempo y su hijo parece muy feliz.

—Ya te lo dije —Roma se encoge de hombros.

—Tú no tienes buen gusto. Esta chaqueta es PRECIOSA y vanguardista —se devuelve el francés.

—Pero es que... es demasiado. ¡Es ridículo que ignore al resto! —protesta Britania.

—¡Es horrible y extremada y pareces un loro! —sigue el inglés.

—¿Un loro? ¡¿Discúlpame?! —se ofende Francia.

—Nah, míralos, están enamorados. Es algo muy bueno y bonito —Roma el doctor corazón.

—Un loro. Yes —sonríe Inglaterra—. ¡O parece el tapizado de los sillones!

—Enamorados... ridículos diría yo —valora Britania.

—Los enamorados solemos ser gente ridícula —se encoge de hombros el romano.

—Cual loro... y ningún tapizado de los sillones, me veo MUY bien, es ropa de la más alta calidad —explica Francia.

Britania se sonroja.

—Je suis la frans, je ne suis pas un loggo je suis une fggog que se viste con la ggopa de más alta calidad poggque je suis un pijo y pggesumido y me lo tengo muy cggeido como todos los fgganseces, oh la lá! —le imita Inglaterra en falsete con las manos en las caderas. Francia sonríe un poco, y hace los ojos en blanco.

—I am Loooogd United Kingdom, y creo que tengo buen gusto mietras visto chalecos de rombos.

—¡Siempre te metes con mis chalecos de rombos pero me da lo mismo! Además, hoy no llevo uno.

—Non, hoy estás muy guapo en realidad —asegura sonriendo.

—England... ¿Vas a seguir haciendo cursilerías? —trata de interrumpir Britania.

—Pues tú... —empieza y se sonroja al procesar lo que ha dicho... y luego se sonroja más y se lleva las manos a la boca al recordar que está ahí su madre.

—¿Ya llegó Alba?

—Si que estás guapo... aunque te dé vergüenza —susurra el francés.

—I-I... I don't... —está respondiendo a su madre pero ve a Francia de reojo.

—You don't what?

—Shut up, you git! ¡Lo dices solo para molestarme! —es imposible, vueeeeelve a ignorar a su madre.

—Si quisiera molestarte, te diría que te ves FEO o MAL —replica el francés.

—No se puede hablar ni tres frases con él... —Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡No, porque eso te lo he dicho ya yo a ti y sería repetirme! —se defiende Inglaterra.

Roma está consiguiendo una copa de vino de una criada a la que le está coqueteando *sigh*.

—Claro que no me importa repetirme —ojos en blanco.

—Of course not! ¡Si siempre me estás copiando!

Britania frunce el ceño mirando a Roma coquetearle a la criada.

—¿YO copiándote a TI?

Al final, él le guiña un ojo a la chica acercándose de nuevo con su copa de vino.

—Of course!

Britania le esta fulminando un poco.

—¡Has perdido la razón, jamás te he copiado una sola cosa!

El romano sonríe y le lanza un beso.

—¡Cada vez que yo he tenido una buena idea o he hecho algo bueno tú has intentado hacer lo mismo! Confiesa que te jode que Will eligiera Verona en vez de Marsella! —Inglaterra, calmateeeee.

Britania le saca la lengua.

—No me hagas esos gestos obscenos que me sonrojo —suelta Roma al acercarse a ella, fingiéndose avergonzado. Francia le mira un instante con la boca abierta y luego sonríe de lado.

—Ja! Debes haberle dado dinero o algo... la historia habría sido mucho mejor en Marseille.

—¿Qué gesto obsceno? — protesta sonrojada tapándose la boca.

Roma le imita sacando la lengua, relamiéndose de forma mucho más erótica con una cara de absoluta intención.

—ROME! —el regaño resuena por los pasillos.

—¿Yo? ¡Y a mí que me importa donde la situé! Él mismo sabía que Marsella era una mala ide... —Inglaterra se calla con el grito de su madre. Francia también se calla levantando las cejas y mirando a Britania y a su padre con una sonrisita de lado.

Roma está muriéndose de risa, limpiándose la baba.

—Stop with this bullshit! —susurra Britania en riña después de notar que casi que hasta los pájaros volaron después del grito.

—Ehm... ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a los demás a ver si han llegado todos y empezamos a pasar al comedor? —propone Inglaterra.

—Oui, suena como una idea mejor a estar aquí con los gritos y malentendidos —sonríe Francia amablemente tocando un poquito a Inglaterra del brazo.

—Más te vale que te portes bien, lo digo en serio —sisea Britania hacia Roma.

—Uh, ¿No te parece que lo hago? Pues aun no has visto nada —sonríe él andando tras Inglaterra.

—What? ¿Cómo que aún no he visto nada?

—De todo lo que soy capaz de hacer —toma un poco de vino.

—¡Creí que habíamos dicho que no harías nada y te portarías bien! —le detiene un poco del brazo mirándole a la cara.

—¿Cuándo? —levanta las cejas el cínico.

—P-Pues... hace rato que hablamos y te dije que quería que hoy... —vacila un segundo —, todo saliera bien.

—Oh, y saldrá bien —asiente.

—No si te portas mal y haces cosas vergonzosas.

—¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir?

Britania abre un poco la boca.

—¿Has venido aquí a avergonzarme enfrente de mis hijos? —pregunta descolocada.

—En realidad, no —suspira derrotado, sonriendo.

—¿Ves? Entonces vas a portarte bien —asegura soltando el aire, aliviada.

—Ya veremos —le guiña un ojo.

Y Britania se nos sonroja un poco y no puede evitar sonreír levemente, aun trae las hormonas revueltas.

* * *

><p><em>Viendo a los padres a nadie le sorprende como salieron los hijos. ¿O sí? ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	41. Chapter 41

En cuanto entran al comedor, Britania levanta las cejas al notar que Gales e Irlanda ya están ahí. E Inglaterra, que lo ha notado antes que ella, traga saliva tratando de calmarse. Francia roza otra vez el brazo de Inglaterra, manteniéndose a su lado en la medida de lo posible.

La británica pasa la vista por todo el cuarto notando que Escocia no está por ahí, mientras se acerca a sus otros dos hijos, que siguen hablando entre sí, bebiendo whisky desde ya, sin notar que han entrado.

Inglaterra decide quedarse lo más posible al margen de ello, dejando que su madre vaya a reñirles a ellos antes de acercarse con ella, para que no parezca que va pegado a sus faldas. En cambio se va a saludar a Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Seychelles, que también acaban de llegar.

Britania mira de reojo a Roma acercándose a los chicos con el ceño fruncido.

—Llegan tarde.

Él se acerca con ella, pero manteniendo un poco la distancia. Gales se gira, ya que estaba de espaldas con el ceño un poquito fruncido y cara bastante seria. Levanta una ceja al verla.

—Oh... Mother. Good to see you too —saluda con cierto sarcasmo sin modificar la cara de seriedad.

—Si llevamos aquí horas, mother —saluda Irlanda sonriendo un poco con cara de angelito, sacando la cabeza por detrás de Gales—, la que llega tarde es... oh! Sí que ha venido acompañada —codacito a Gales, mirando a Roma y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Este le sonríe al irlandés. Gales se cruza de brazos.

—Ninguna compañía de nada —protesta Britania sonrojadita y evidentemente nerviosa mirando a Roma de reojo.

—Hay que tener bastantes ganas de tener líos para atreverse a venir aquí... —asegura Irlanda al aire, dejando de sonreír por completo y fulminando a Roma.

—Sí hay algo que siempre me ha gustado de tus hijos es su humor —asegura el romano—. ¿Cómo estáis, muchachos?

—A mí siempre me ha parecido peculiar el humor de mother. Mira que traerlo... —Gales mira a su madre, tranquilo aún, sin descruzar los brazos.

—¿Cual humor, arsehole? —pregunta directo Irlanda.

—El característico de las tierras del norte —suelta sonriendo, ignorando el insulto.

—Ehh! —Protesta Britania levantando las cejas, poniéndole una mano a Gales en los brazos cruzados—, orden... los TRES, no voy a soportar estas ridiculeces toda la noche.

—¿Oh, pero si lo estamos pasando estupendamente, verdad?

—ESTUPENDAMENTE, mother. Nada mejor que traer al asesino a la navidad —asegura Irlanda—. Podemos hablar de futbol y de religión para ponernos todos a tono.

—¿Sabéis de qué me encanta hablar a mí? De política —sigue Roma jovial. Britania se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando otra vez a Roma de reojo.

—Sólo es una noche, lo he preguntado muchas veces. ¿Qué trabajo les cuesta venir y cenar aquí con su madre?

—De política —Gales mira a Roma otra vez, sin contestar a su madre —, my God, esto se pone cada vez mejor ahora hay que escuchar sus comentarios idiotas sobre política.

Irlanda se le acerca un poco a Roma, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—No cuesta ningún trabajo, hemos venido al final, ¿no? Sólo que no puedes esperar que vengamos tan tranquilitos después de que la larva le ha dejado pasar...

—Amor mío —se vuelve Roma a Britania usando la expresión expresamente—. Nadie tiene una prole más devota que tú, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte.

Y los dos de la prole que están ahí fruncen el ceño con el "amor mío", tensándose y medio fulminando a su madre. En general y como secreto, diré que echan un poco de menos a Escocia que es quien suele dirigir la orquesta en estas situaciones.

—Don't call me that... —susurra Britania sonrojándose un montón y fulminando a su vez a Romita—, I... lo que... ehm... —vacila.

—¿Verdad que sí, chicos? —pregunta el romano a los otros dos.

—Of course no tiene nada de qué preocuparse —asegura Gales mirando a Roma de reojito un instante.

—Si alguien debería preocuparse de algo eres tú —susurra Irlanda para el romano.

Roma sonríe y le guiña un ojo a Irlanda con eso, quien da un pasito atrás con el guiño, sin esperárselo. Se sonroja leeevemente sin darse cuenta.

El romano que si para algo es observador es justo para eso, lo nota y sonríe un poquito más, relajándose un poco. Irlanda frunce el ceño y se retira un poco.

—Good. Nada de qué preocuparme entonces, ninguno de todos se comportará ridículamente.

—Esperemos que no seas tú quien lo haga en ese caso —la molesta un poquito.

—¿Yo? OF COURSE que yo no voy a comportarme ridículamente —responde frunciendo el ceño un poquito.

—Te recordaré eso cuando empieces a chillar y a insultar. Me han dicho que vamos a cenar con vuestra reina —pregunta Roma a Gales.

—Yo no voy a empezar a chillar a menos que tú hagas cosas idiotas.

—Yes... The Queen. Si intentas molestarme con eso tienes al brother incorrecto, Alba aún no llega.

—Ignoraba que supieras hablar de otra forma que no fuera chillando —sigue picando Roma antes de volverse a Gales—. ¿Molestarte? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Claro que puedo hablar de manera que no sea chillando, que tú me saques de mis casillas es otra cosa.

—The queen, OUR queen. Yes, vamos a cenar con ella si es lo que quieres oír —asegura el galés haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad, lo que me interesaba era saber si ella es una reina como las que tuve yo antes de ser un imperio. Creería que nunca tuvisteis una figura así en la antigüedad cuando estaba vuestra madre —responde Roma tranquilamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Britania, hablando a Gales.

—¿Lo que insinúas es que fue tu idea el que nosotros tuviéramos reyes y reinas? —pregunta Gales entrecerrando los ojos.

—Non —se ríe un poco—. Cálmate, muchacho, no te estoy atacando —le sonríe—. Sólo quiero aprender vuestra historia y entender vuestra política, ya te he dicho que me gusta.

—Vaya, estoy seguro que England puede prestarte un libro de heráldica y enseñarte absolutamente todo lo que requieres sobre historia y política —asegura el galés.

—Angliterra está un poco ocupado con mi hijo ahora mismo... y siendo un buen anfitrión en general, me parece.

Britania se mueve un poco para que le quite la mano de encima, sonrojadita. Y lo hace con suavidad, aunque la acaricia un poco en el proceso. Gales mira de reojo hacia Inglaterra que tiene a Francia al lado mientras hablan con los chicos. Se sonroja un poquito.

—Ah, yes... la larva está ocupada haciendo sus buenísimas labores de anfitrión —hace los ojos en blanco.

Britania se sonroja un poquito más con la caricia, cruzándose de brazos. Roma escruta a Gales analizando ese tono despectivo, junto con el apodo y la mirada, tratando de entrever celos.

—Aunque me parece que está más embobado con Franciae que nada —responde en un tono cómplice para confirmar sus sospechas. Gales parpadea lentamente y le mira fulminándole un poco.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que me interesa en lo absoluto hablar sobre la larva y su embobamiento. De hecho... no sé qué te hace pensar que me interesa hablar contigo, punto —responde más agresivo de lo que ha respondido en todo el rato.

—Está bien, está bien —se ríe—. Creo que podemos dar por finalizado el obligatorio intercambio diplomático y educado —concede y se vuelve a Britania—. Si no te importa, mi amor, voy a ir a saludar a los demás. Ven por mí si me necesitas —besito suave en el hombro, levanta la copa hacia Gales e Irlanda y luego se alejas de ellos.

Gales, que en realidad deseaba justamente eso, levanta las cejas sorprendido del entendimiento lógico y claro del romano. Asiente. Ay... Cariño, no creas que te va a molestar DEMASIADO si no es exactamente eso lo que quieres. El problema es seguramente que, igual que con Francia, tooodos ellos van a terminar a la larga peleando por su atención.

* * *

><p><em>Ya tardaban en salir el resto de los brits, ¡pero aquí están por fin! Gracias Josita<em>


	42. Chapter 42

Roma se acerca esta vez a América y Rusia. Y América se pone nervioso IPSO FACTO.

—Ave —sonríe—. A ti no te conozco —comenta para Rusia—. Pero me recuerdas un montón a alguien —asegura.

Rusia parpadea mirando a Roma como si una planta acabara de salir de su tiesto y se hubiera acercado a hablarle.

—He is my boyfriend —asegura América.

—¡Oh! ¡El novio! —levanta las cejas Roma mirando a América y le tiende la mano a Rusia—. Yo soy el amante —suelta.

—WHAT? —chilla América poniéndose HISTÉRICO en un segundo.

—Privet —mira la mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella y Roma se muere de risa.

—Nah, nah, es broma. Es una broma —le guiña un ojo cómplice a América.

—No no no... He's not my... —suda un poco tragando saliva agobiadillo y luego se ríe.

Rusia les mira a uno y a otro sin entender demasiado, pero como América se ríe, sonríe un poco como un tiburón, mirándole de esa manera de acosador profesional. América abraza a Rusia de los hombros.

—Así que el hijo de Kiev... No era muy cercano con tu padre, pero no se puede decir que no le conociera. Yo soy Roma —se presenta de nuevo, sonriendo y Rusia parpadea al oír el nombre de su padre, porque NADIE pronuncia ese nombre a su alrededor desde hace mucho.

—Oh, Kiev. Who's Kiev?

—Está muerto —asegura Rusia suavemente, ensombreciéndosele la mirada con su aura morada. Tenso de repente.

—Sic, sic... lo sé. Yo también estaba muerto... pero de repente regresé, ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué. Quizás lo haga él también.

—Oh... your dad, nunca me has hablado de él —cae en la cuenta América... y yo no sé si Kiev era especialmente... bueno como padre. Lo dudo.

—Net —responde Rusia a Roma. Tajante.

Roma parpadea y mira a América de reojo sin entender demasiado la tensión y postura corporal, a ver si él le da alguna pista. Así como quien no quiere la cosa, América se ha puesto tenso también y le ha soltado del hombro, centrando toda su atención en mirar a Rusia.

—Ehm... ¿Por qué no? —se aventura a preguntar el romano con esa estúpido sentimiento ávido de curiosidad.

—Porque está muerto —repite, denso como él solo.

—Podría regresar, como todos ellos. Deja de hacer esa cara rara, commie... —pide América picándole un poco la mejilla.

—Net —repite Rusia muy en serio para América, que le quita la mano de la mejilla e inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Net regresar o net vas a dejar de hacer esa cara? ¿Por qué la haces?

—Net. No va a regresar. Está muerto —repite.

—Ehm... bueno, sic, está muerto... pero imagina que pudiera dejar de estarlo, ¿no querrías que viniera a saludarte? —pregunta Roma intentando hacerlo más fácil de entender.

América mira a Roma de reojo y algo le dice que eses pensamiento como opción no sería la mejor idea.

—Net. Los muertos no regresan —asegura Rusia y Roma se masajea la frente porque siempre le costó un montón hablar con Kiev y por lo visto esté es aun más denso.

—¿Tú lo mataste? —pregunta América de repente. Rusia le mira fijamente y se sonroja, pero sigue muy serio y nervioso.

—Matar está mal —susurra. Roma levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Estaba loco como your sister? Tú no estás loco —Ni tú, América, por estar hablando de esto como del bloody clima. ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Rusia cambia el peso de pie con su cara de "no quiero contestarte a esa pregunta".

—Ehm... por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa —propone el romano.

América frunce el ceño, porque Roma no es el único curioso en este mundo, y este está más acostumbrado. Lo que pasa es que Roma está planeando enterarse de esto por Egipto o Germania a ver si alguno de los dos sabe qué pasó con Kiev.

—Nunca me has hablado de él... —presiona el americano.

—Net.

—Why? Siempre me hablas de tus sestras, y del general invierno...

—Porque está muerto.

—Mmm... —Frunce otra vez el ceño y se cruza de brazos, nada convencido —, ¿Es un secreto?

El romano cotilla se queda escuchando en silencio, mirando a Rusia con la cabeza inclinada y el ceño un poco fruncido de curiosidad. Rusia se lo piensa, recordando algunas cosas que nadie en su sano juicio querría querer saber siquiera en Halloween. Cosas tan tan tan escabrosas que forman parte de un universo paralelo del que nunca se podrá escribir. Entre las que están él y su hermana pequeña en un invierno especialmente crudo, comiéndose el cadáver crudo de su padre, llenos de sangre, mientras su hermana mayor se mete dentro de su estomago buscando calor. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Si es un secreto voy a averiguarlo.

—Net —Rusia frunce el ceño a América.

—¡Entonces cuéntame tú!

—Net.

—Hmm... —Se cruza de brazos nada convencido.

—En realidad, por lo que yo recuerdo siempre fue una persona bastante complicada —asegura Roma.

—¿Complicada por qué? —pregunta el niño ahora buscando respuestas en la otra ventanilla.

—Bueno, era difícil hablar con él y entender lo que pensaba —explica.

—Mmm... —América mira a Rusia de reojo y luego sonríe—, entonces no se parecía a ti.

Y creo, Rusia, que fuera de tus hermanas... y no estoy segura, América es el único, ÚNICO en esta tierra que diría que no es difícil hablar contigo y entender lo que piensas. Rusia le mira y se relaja un poco porque... en realidad no le gustaba su padre, le daba mucho miedo a él y a sus hermanas y no querría parecérsele. Y seguro se le parece bastante y es hasta peor.

América sonríe un poco y así como así se acerca y le da un beso en los labios. Rusia se siente mejor y Roma sonríe con ternura.

—Aun así querría que me contaras de él —y voy a buscar toda la información que pueda porque soy un obsesivo una vez que sé de algo que no quieres contarme, asegura sonriendo.

—Está muerto —repite Rusia.

—I knowww... but your crazy Lenin está muerto y también hay que saber de eso, nadie te dijo lo importante que es the history —muy culto él ahora mismo.

—De Lenin sí que puedo hablarte —sonríe.

—Noo, ugh, no quiero que me hables de Lenin, commie... ¡Kiev! —MI NUEVA OBSESIÓN. Rusia niega con la cabeza—. Blah, ya averiguaré yo —mira hacia Roma de reojo y sonríe—, ¿Ya viste a Iggy? Está HISTÉRICO.

—Oh, sic. Lo estaba, me parece que se ha calmado, por eso —asegura Roma.

—¿Se calmó? Really? Oh, come on, no me digas eso que es molestísimo sacarlo cargando.

—¿Eh? ¿Sacarlo cargando? —le mira sin entender.

—Well... yes. Si se calmó es que está borracho, you know?

—Aaah! Non, non... —se ríe y niega—. Me parece que es más divertido que eso —le hace un gesto para que se acerque. El niño sonríe un poco de lado y se le acerca.

—Iba con Britaniae de camino de vuelta y le hemos visto salir del comedor con Franciae —le susurra al oído—. Y por la cara que llevaban los dos yo diría que han pasado un buen rato a solas ahí. Nada más tranquilizador.

—Iughhh! Maaaaan! —protesta.

Roma se ríe y Rusia les mira de nuevo sin entender.

—Siempre están haciendo esas cosas asquerosas... —como si tú no hubieras tenido sexo con Rusia a mitad del G8 y estoy segura que Roma estaría interesado en analizar el fenómeno que le ocurre a Rusia cuando tú sueltas una mini gotita de sangre por esa herida casi perpetúa que tienes en el labio.

—Anda, no es asqueroso, pone a la gente de buen humor y es muy natural. Sólo espero que no hayan manchado nada... me aseguraré de que mi plato esté bien limpio antes de comer —vuelve a reírse.

—Agghhhhh! Sí que es asqu... iugh! Rome! It's... them! ¡Siempre nos traumatizan con eso! ¡Ahora voy a querer vomitar con los platos! —sigue protestando medio riéndose.

—¡Non, hombre! —Se muere de risa—. Vamos luego a preguntarles donde estaban y nos aseguramos de sentarnos lejos.

Sigue arrugando la nariz sin querer en lo absoluto pensar en sentarse en el sitio donde papa y papá estaban haciendo cositas sucias.

—¡Y luego me riñe a mi por hacer cosas! Voy a decirle.

—Te va a gritar y a reñir y a no decirte nada como se parezca sólo un poco a su madre.

—Y va a ponerse rojo rojo rojo y a negarlo todo, mientras Francia le molesta, y luego no va a dejar de gritarme hasta dejarme sordo —admite y se ríe—, ahright, quizás sea mejor no decir nada —y contarles a mis hermanos.

—Quizás deberías preguntarle a Franciae, es más fácil que él te lo diga, pero no dejes que Angliterra se entere.

—Nah, thanks... no es que quiera hablar de eso con ellos —se encoge de hombros y se gira a Rusia sonriendo, sonrojándose un poquito—, lo recordaré la próxima vez que me grite horas y horas por no ser "un gentleman" como cuando el G8.

—No entiendo de qué habláis —confiesa Rusia.

—Iggy and France were fucking in the dining room.

Rusia levanta las cejas.

—Iugh! Dice que va a haber asquerosidades en los platos —se ríe un poco, sonrojándose.

—Oye —le llama Roma—. No les digas que te lo he dicho yo si hablas con tus hermanos... o Britaniae y Angliterra se enfadarán conmigo —pide.

—Mmm... ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo entonces?

—Bueno, tú eres muy listo, ¿no? Créeme que se les nota cuando pasa, ya sabes, les brillan los ojos y se miran de una forma especial... —explica—. Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta, en realidad.

—Claro, claro... yo lo sé, y se les nota, obvio... sólo de... ¡nah, claro que me di cuenta!

Roma sonríe satisfecho y entonces es cuando Inglaterra decide que ya pueden pasar todos al comedor.

* * *

><p><em>La historia de Kiev... es dificil, pero ya está escrita en otra historia, así que tarde o temprano se publicará... pero no aun. ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	43. Chapter 43

—¿Y Alba? —pregunta mamá gallina a quien le oiga, en realidad.

—Pues es que, mum... es muy tarde... quizás ni venga —se defiende el inglés.

Britania frunce un poco el ceño y mira hacia la puerta. Gales comenta algo a Irlanda y los dos se ríen bajito mirando a Inglaterra. Inglaterra nota a sus hermanos reír y frunce el ceño. Irlanda le da un golpe en el pecho a Gales y se ríen un poco más.

—Vale, esperemos dos minutos más —concede Inglaterra antes de tomar aire y acercarse a sus hermanos porque igual va a tener que saludarles y mejor ahora que no está el mayor... cree.

—¿Y tú ereeees...? —pregunta Irlanda levantando una ceja, sonriendo de lado.

—Merry Christmas —susurra cerrando los ojos y suspirando por paciencia.

—Oh, Mister Merry Christmas... —saluda Gales con perfecta seriedad—, interesante.

—Debe ser que ya no entiende el inglés... puro francés para él —se ríe un poco Irlanda

—I'm not mister Merry Christmas, you fools.

—Sin duda, nada contigo puede ser "merry" —asegura Gales. Inglaterra le fulmina.

—No te sientas mal, nadie va a dejar de llamarte larva, larva —Irlanda sonríe un poquito por primera vez—, ¿Cómo estás pequeña larva? Además de atontao.

—¡No me llames larva! ¡Y no estoy atontao!

—Pues no parece larvita... todo el tiempo de perro faldero, si no es de mother, de... France. Eso es estar atontao —sonríe más el irlandés —, ¿Cómo está tu novia?

—¡No soy perrito faldero de nadie! ¡Y vosotros qué sólo venís hoy porque Scotland lo dijo!

—Alba me dijo que nos habías invitado —asegura Gales con carita inocente.

—¡Pero en Año nuevo!

—¡Oh... vaya, que terrible confusión! —Gales da una palmada. Inglaterra le fulmina sabiendo que no hay confusión alguna.

—No sabía que pasaras navidades con la reina, larva... quizás considere venir cada año —asegura Gales sonriendo de lado.

—No lo hago. Sólo estáis aquí porque todos no cabéis en casa. Y porque mum dijo que quería que os invitara. No os voy a volver a invitar.

—Lo cual es una pena terrible —asegura Irlanda con completa falsedad y le mira a los ojos—, ¿Qué otro pretexto tienes de esos ensayados? Estamos aquí porque no cabíamos, no como un muy poco sutil intento de que no viniéramos... ¿Qué hay de tu preciosa familita? ¿Por qué los has obligado a venir?

—Shut up! No os acerquéis a ellos. No habléis con ellos —les advierte señalándoles con el dedo a los dos.

—Uhh cosa que nos has dicho. ¿Qué vas a hacernos si nos acercamos, eh? —sonríe Irlanda acercándose a él y tomándole de los hombros.

—No! —se pone nervioso mirándoles a uno y otro.

—¿Ves? Ya no entiende el inglés —le aprieta un poco el irlandés y sonríe más, acercándose a su cara y hablando lentamente como si Inglaterra fuera imbécil —. ¿Qué vas a haceeer si me aceeerco a tus... kids y les cueeento como eres una laaaarva toooorpe y tonta?

Inglaterra aprieta los puños y bufa por la nariz para no golpearle.

—No te orines del miedo, brrother... pero creo que la larvita quiere golpearte —hace notar Gales sonriendo de lado hacia el irlandés.

—Nah, seguro está esperando a que venga "muuuum" a defenderle —se ríe Irlanda.

El inglés aprieta los dientes y los ojos, más fuerte.

—O aun mejor, quizás espera que su NOVIA le defienda —susurra gales acercándose a él y hablándole al oído.

—Vamos a cenar ya —susurra mesuradamente.

—¡Hay que admitir que cada vez es más difícil que pierda el temple, eh! —asegura Irlanda sacudiendo un poco a Inglaterra antes de soltarle, riendo.

—You're two bloody bastards!

Gales se ríe.

—And you are a small and ridiculous... Larva.

Frunce mas el ceño y suelta un bufido contenido aguantándose de dar una patada en el suelo y vuelve a girarse a todo el mundo para anunciar que ahora sí pasarán al comedor. Pero se detiene un segundo y se vuelve a ellos. Última oportunidad. Irlanda levanta una ceja.

—Por cierto...

—Mmm? —pregunta el galés.

—No sé si lo sabéis, pero... si no le han dado plantón, es Scotty quien traerá a su novia, por lo que me han dicho.

—What? —Irlanda se ríe.

—Eso dicen. Hasta tiene sitio asignado en la mesa, ya lo veréis.

—¡Vaya, la larva intenta defenderse! —Irlanda sigue riéndose, mirando a Gales de reojo.

—¡No es defensa! ¡Va en serio! ¡Preguntadle a mum!

—¿Desde cuándo Alba tiene una novia? —pregunta Irlanda mirando otra vez a Gales.

—Hace muy poco, fueron con France y Spain a verle.

—Estas tratando de desviar la atención... Mira que te has vuelto más o menos listo —hace notar Gales.

—¡No! ¡Es verdad! Ya lo veréis cuando llegue... si es que llega... —y vacila un momento, aunque Francia le aseguro que sí la traería.

—¿Por qué razón traería Alba a una novia...? ¿Acaso te gusta a ti? ¿Es novia de France también? —pregunta Gales frunciendo el ceño y dudando.

—¡No es novia de France! —frunce el ceño con eso.

—Ohhhh —Gales sonríe notando que le molesta.

Inglaterra le mira sin entender esa exclamación.

—¿Su amante, entonces?

—Eh?

—De France —levanta una ceja porque lo que parecía claro ahora no lo es tanto.

—¡No!

—¡Ja!

Inglaterra frunce el ceño de nuevo.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Irlanda.

—Obviamente Alba traería a alguien sólo para molestar a la larva —explica Gales.

—What? Why? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué traer una si no? —pregunta y... Bueno, ahí se nota que el molestarse entre hermanos no es exclusivo de ellos para ti, Gales se lo pensaría tres veces antes de llevar a una chica con ellos.

—¿Pues por qué le gusta?

—Como France le gusta a la larvaaa —se burla Irlanda.

—¡France no me gusta! —sonrojo de muerte.

Gales se ríe un poquito a pesar de todo.

—You're two arseholes! We're brothers! ¡Se supone que teníamos que aliarnos para molestar a Scotland por una vez! ¡No se puede hablar con vosotros! —lloriquea.

—Nadie dice que no vayamos a molestarle un poco —Gales sonríe poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Inglaterra le mira. Gales sonríe más, maliciosillo. E Inglaterra sonríe un poquiiito también.

—What? —Irlanda levanta las cejas.

—Hombre, es una buena oportunidad... —Gales se encoge de hombros.

—He pensado... En realidad no sabía qué hacer, ¿sabéis? con los cuartos. Y he pensado en preguntarles o... ponerles en el mismo, ¿sabéis? No sé muy bien en realidad, ¿qué pensáis?

Irlanda mira a Gales como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y luego a Inglaterra.

—Así que para molestar a Alba le vas a regalar una buena cogida... my god, li'l bro, eres realmente igual que cuando medias así —se ríe el galés haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Pues... puedo pedir que les pongan en cuartos separados en realidad! No lo sé, pensé que eso le incomodaría... —porque a él le incomodaría.

—Vas... ¿vas a cooperar en contra de Alba? —pregunta Irlanda que aún no se lo puede creer.

—Ireland tiene miedoooo —canta Inglaterra ahora.

Gales se ríe otra vez, levantando las cejas.

—Oh, suuure, larvita. Tengo terror —asegura Irlanda haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces ayúdanos tú también. ¿Tú qué dices?

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué se tire a la... "novia"? Sigo pensando que la trae por algo... no está de más meterle un poco de baza, seguro será divertido.

—Es Belgium —asegura Inglaterra al notar la vacilación.

—Sorry? —Gales mira de reojo a Inglaterra.

—Belgium. Ella. Es la chica que va a traer.

—Oh my GOD! ¿La chica del parlamento europeo? —Gales se ríe... sí, es el más enterado.

—What? Who? —Pregunta Irlanda.

—Yes —Inglaterra asiente.

—Yes, es una rubita... pechugona y caderoncita con cara angelical, la has visto seguramente en la tele.

Irlanda se ríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, no es importante, ya la verás luego. También le he dicho a mum que es mala para que la riña —Inglaterra la mente maligna.

—¡La mente perversa de la larvita! —se burla Irlanda.

—¡Pues ya es más de lo que has hecho tú!

—Stop, stop —les detiene Gales mirando a Inglaterra a los ojos y levantando las manos.

Inglaterra le mira.

—Evidentemente no vamos a hacer mucho más allá que reírnos contigo... —asegura —. Esto no cambia absolutamente nada, sigues... y seguirás siendo la larva asquerosa, quizás ahora además te diremos the french larva.

—But... —frunce el ceño.

—Puede que conforme vaya pasando la noche... tengas más suerte, li'l bro —agrega empujándole un poco para pasar al comedor —, por ahora, confórmate con que no termines desnudo encima de la mesa del comedor o algo por el estilo.

—¡No ibais a hacer eso! —asegura frunciendo el ceño.

Irlanda se ríe acercándose a Inglaterra otra vez, un poco por la espalda gracias a que está mirando a Gales. Le pone una mano en el cinturón del pantalón.

—Eso o con el culo sangrando de un buen calzón chino... ¿Qué prefieres?

El inglés le mete un manotazo FUERTE, nada, absolutamente nada que Irlanda no espere. Se sostiene bastante bien de su cinturón, a decir verdad, y se ríe cerca de él.

—Be careful, larva —amenaza un poquito antes de soltarle.

Y la larva le da un codazo en el estomago ahora e Irlanda se queda sin aire, claro está, pero como se está riendo, finge más o menos bien mientras camina un poco encogido hacia Gales. E Inglaterra se separa de ellos dos. Y por eso Gales es su hermano favorito. Creo que Gales era el que iba a desatarlo a media noche y ese tipo de cosas.

Francia se acerca a Inglaterra en cuanto se separa de sus hermanos.

—¿Sobrevives?

—I hate them —se lo lleva hacia su sitio, cerca de América y Canadá, al lado contrario de la mesa.

—Sigo sin entender cómo consigues de cuatro hermanos, que no te guste ninguno.

—Porque son unos idiotas, yo no sé cómo es que tú soportas a los tuyos.

—Espagne no es un idiota, los hermanos Italia no se atreverían a meterse conmigo... —se encoge de hombros.

—Puffff —bufa porque es lo último que tiene ganas de oír, la maravillosa relación que alguien más tiene con sus hermanos.

—Claro que del... otro, te ha tocado ya ver bastante cómo es que no lo soporto —asegura poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

Inglaterra se separa de él, hundiendo la cara en las manos.

—¿Sabes? Sólo esperaba que... bueno, que no fueran unos gilipollas absolutos. Podríamos habernos divertido por una vez, Scotland... la ha cagado trayendo a Belgium y nadie parece interesado en hacérselo notar. No consiste en hacer bromas, consiste en joderme A MÍ.

—Pues aún no la caga trayendo a nadie... no le veo ni de cerca —le mira —, ¿Qué te han dicho?

—Que planean desnudarme y atarme a la mesa.

—Pardon?! —Levanta las cejas y le pone otra vez la mano en la pierna —, no van a hacerte eso.

—Of course not, los muy imbéciles parecen olvidar que YO juego en casa.

—Y hay cincuenta personas que van a impedírselos, entre ellos Amerique... —le sonríe y acaricia un poquito—, relaaaajate.

* * *

><p><em>No se puede negar que Inglaterra lo intenta... por lo menos. Gracias, Josita.<em>


	44. Chapter 44

Se abre la puerta. El leve balanceo del bajo del kilt. El brillo rojizo de la punta prendida del puro cuando aspira y la sonrisa ladina. Antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Bélgica.

Francia siente una perturbación en la fuerza y es el primero en mirar de reojo la puerta y toma a Inglaterra de la cintura en un acto reflejo. Inglaterra es tomado por sorpresa y trata de soltarse.

—Ya llegó —susurra Francia con voz grave y sería insistiendo en la mano en la cintura.

—What? —Inglaterra se tensa más buscando a la reina en la puerta y casi se plancha contra Francia al ver a su hermano, al dar un paso atrás intentando esconderse.

Bélgica se sonroja un poco al entrar frente a él, tragando saliva, sintiendo el vestido más apretado que nunca. Mete la pancita y sonríe. Britania por su parte está peleando con Roma por sepa dios qué, no se entera aun.

—Merry bloody Christmas! —desea como saludo con el puro en la boca para llamar la atención de todos—. Familia, gente grata, gente non grata...

Britania se detiene de discutir con Roma, lo cual es bastaaaante decir y se gira a la puerta, sonriendo de golpe. Roma levanta las cejas y se vuelve a la puerta también.

Francia sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo y le pone a Inglaterra la otra mano en la cintura e Inglaterra tiembla cuando se encuentra la mirada de su hermano... quien nota las manos en la cintura y desvía la vista siguiendo con los presentes, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—El hijo pródigo —grita Irlanda.

—Pues ve corre a matar el mejor carnero para mí —le responde el escocés, acercándose a ellos.

—Je t'aime —le susurra Francia en el oído a Inglaterra soltándole.

—Nah, la larva ya mató a todos los carneros que encontró —se ríe el irlandés.

—Ya me he dado cuenta, ¿has visto que nos ha puesto cubiertos de plata? Supongo que le da lo mismo, como son robados.

Inglaterra vuelve a apretar puños y dientes. Gales se ríe y mira a la chica que Escocia trae detrás, le brillan un poquito los ojos y se gira a mirar al inglés, sólo un instante. Sí, es una mirada levemente cómplice.

Inglaterra nota la mirada un instante sin entender nada, mientras el escocés le da un golpe en la frente con la base de la palma de la mano al irlandés cuando se despista, como hace siempre para saludarle.

—Una vez pirata, para siempre pirata —asegura Irlanda riendo después del golpe, dándole un puñetacillo al escocés en el hombro.

—Buh ¿A eso llamas golpe? Que marica.

—Tsk —protesta Irlanda picado dándole ahora con la palma de la mano en la nuca. Golpe que el escocés detiene con el antebrazo tomándole de la cabeza y empujándosela hacia abajo.

—Bloody shite, ¿Es que tienes ojos en la nuca? —"protesta" Irlanda riendo un poco.

—Brothers, brothers... dejen los golpes para una ocasión un tanto cuanto menos... festiva que esta —pone orden Gales, supuestamente serio, mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—Anda, sí está aquí el príncipe. Su majestad —se vuelve el escocés a Gales con sarcasmo, haciéndole una reverencia.

Gales le tiende la mano dramáticamente como para que le bese el anillo y Escocia se la golpea y le lanza el humo a la cara. Gales quita la mano justo a tiempo antes de que pueda golpeársela, aunque tose con el humo.

—Y me falta una rata... —mira a Inglaterra de reojo, que vuelve a tensarse y a tragar saliva—. ¿O ahora tampoco vas a tener cojones de venir a saludarme?

Inglaterra mira a América y a los niños. Toma aire y se acerca a ellos con determinación. Irlanda se ríe a carcajada limpia. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirando a Escocia fijamente.

—Buenas tardes, Scotland... Me alegro que hayas podido venir —asegura en tensión como si fuera una respuesta ensayada, sin mirarle.

—Es increíble como consigues que con una sola frase me den ganas de reventarte la cabeza, larva —suelta él con el ceño fruncido.

Francia frunce el ceño también cruzándose de brazos... Y América mira a Inglaterra, entrecierra un poquito los ojos y algo en la actitud de Inglaterra y en su manera de hablar hacen que se acerque un poquito.

—Siempre es un placer contar con tu presencia —sigue el inglés mirándole a los ojos esta vez. Y el escocés pone los ojos en blanco.

—My God, y me dicen ustedes a mi estirado... —se burla Gales con su tono estirado.

—Vale, vale, larva. Cállate y desaparece —pasa por su lado sin hacerle ni caso, yendo a buscar a su madre.

—Siempre es un placer hacerte lloriquear hasta que llamas a mother —susurra Irlanda mientras le revolotea alrededor como siempre... sí, Irlanda era siempre el que le detenía mientras los otros dos le pegaban. Le da un golpecito en las cosquillas —, en efecto, cállate y desaparece.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, pero sonríe un poco, volviéndose junto a América y Francia.

—You ok? —pregunta América en su camino de vuelta, mirando a Escocia con el ceño fruncido.

Asiente para el americano. América se encoge de hombros, asumiendo entonces que ha sido error de percepción.

—Bien jugado... —comenta Francia con la boca pequeñita, sonriéndole la inglés una vez que vuelve.

—Thank you.

Bélgica vacila un poco mirando toda la escena de Escocia con sus hermanos, no especialmente feliz de que no le presente, vamos a ser sinceros. Es que no sabe como presentarte, por eso no lo ha hecho.

Britania mira a Escocia sonriendo, luego mira a Bélgica ponerse el pelo tras la oreja y remolonear un poco tras él, nerviosita. Levanta las cejas dándole una repasada y no puedo decir todo lo que piensa, que no es apto para todo público. Se ve fueguecito de dragón detrás de sus ojos.

—My Lovely dearly beloved mummy.

Britania deja de echar chispitas hacia Bélgica y se gira al escocés, suelta el aire por la nariz riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, ha sido un placer. Ahora es cuando me largo con viento fresco —la saluda.

—No, not really. Tu lovely, dearly beloved mummy ha dormido por varios siglos soñando con este momento —asegura sonriendo maliciosilla acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo rápido, más por la practicidad de que no se escape que por que sea común que le de abrazos.

—Conste que lo he intentado —se encoge de hombros hacia Bélgica como disculpándose.

Bélgica le sonríe, nerviosita, mirando a Britania que la ha mirado sólo un instante, antes de tomar a Escocia del brazo.

—Éireann, Cymru, England... vengan acá —hace un gesto con la otra mano para que se acerquen.

Inglaterra vacila antes de acercársele. Gales e Irlanda hacen los ojos en blanco y se acercan también. Britania sonríe sinceramente apretando el brazo del escocés, que se pasa la otra mano por el pelo.

Britania suspira soltando a Escocia y poniéndose frente a los cuatro. Se cruza de brazos y se humedece los labios mirándoles uno a uno.

—Venga, estamos todos esperando tus evocadoras palabras sobre lo guapos que somos y lo orgullosa que estás de tus gusanos, mum —Escocia apoya el codo sobre el hombro de Irlanda.

—Los cuatro son igual que tontos y bobos y sigo sin creer que no se lleven bien entre ustedes —les riñe de repente. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco e Inglaterra se muerde el labio para no decir que él siempre lo intenta y siempre sale mal.

—¡Los crié a todos para sobrevivir juntos y han llegado hasta aquí juntos! Es absurdo que peleen por nada y pasen todas las fiestas separados.

Gales suspira y hace como que bosteza. Irlanda se gira a Escocia.

—¿Crees que podríamos... —empieza en un susurro no tan quedito, Escocia le mira de reojo—... hacer lo único que sabemos hacer todos con mother? —pregunta sonriendo un poco y SEGURO se refiere a lanzarla por los aires o algo en esa misma línea de bestia.

—Apuesto a que lo hago mejor que tú —el mayor se ríe.

—Si es así es porque se deja... —se ríe dándole un codacito en las costillas.

—Hmmm... Mother, no estoy seguro de que sepas en qué te estás metiendo... —asegura Gales con la misma seriedad de siempre, aunque sonríe maligno de lado.

Escocia hace pinza con el pulgar y el dedo corazón, dándole un golpecito al irlandés en la sien. Inglaterra les mira con cara "de no sé de qué habláis".

—¿Qué vais a hacer? —pregunta.

—... y desde la ropa, hasta los modos de llegar, como tratar y no se diga las PAREJAS, todo absolutamente todo esto está mal —Britania sigue riñéndoles.

—Algo... que no puedes impedir y seguramente tampoco vas a ayudar, así que antes de que vayas de chivato, larva... —Irlanda se ríe mirando al inglés con desagrado.

—¡No voy de chivato! —chilla y tiene que morderse la lengua para no acusarle con su madre en plan "muuuum! me está llamando chivato". Porque Inglaterra es lo más jodidamente hermano menor que existe.

—No necesitas ir de chivato con los gritos que estás pegando —indica Gales.

—AND STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO ME! —chilla Britania picándole el pecho al galés con un dedo.

—Cuando nos obligaste a hacer esto ya sabías que no tenías una familia perfecta, no sé de qué te sorprendes —suelta Escocia para ella IGNORANDO a Inglaterra mientras lanza su cigarro en la copa de vino de Roma como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡No me sorprendo, pero tampoco me alegro, ninguno parece hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo! —Britania sacude el índice y les mira a los cuatro. Nota el movimiento de Escocia y su puro... dios mío, y sonríe al ver lo que ha hecho.

—¡Yo sí lo hago, pero ellos no me hacen caso! —se chiva… Inglaterra. Roma cierra los ojos y suspira por paciencia cuando nota la colilla. Volviéndose discretamente para buscar un camarero.

—El niño bueno de la casa es el único que hace cosas buenecitas —Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Well... ¿Vamos a hacerlo entonces? —pregunta Irlanda sin el más mínimo interés de comportarse de acuerdo a un protocolo.

—Shut up —espeta Escocia para Inglaterra tapándole la boca—. Ve tú delante —le pide al irlandés que se ríe.

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguien pidió la llegada? Concedido :D Gracias Josita!<em>


	45. Chapter 45

—You know, muuum —Irlanda hace una perfecta imitación de Inglaterra, sonríe un poco y se acerca a ella—, no nos riñas, venga... hay algo que sí podríamos hacer para ti todos, como la familia feliz que somos —junta las manos delante de él en burla, se ríe mirando a Escocia de reojo con esa risa que le delata y le ha delatado siempre.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, pero aun les mira con curiosidad.

—Incluso England podría ayudarnos por una vez, ¿Sabes que le gustan las alianzas cuando son para cosas malas? —agrega el irlandés, dando la vuelta alrededor de la británica, mirando a Escocia.

—No van a hacer NADA de eso que están pensando —asegura la británica mirando a Irlanda por encima del hombro.

—Whaaat? —Inglaterra se sonroja y se lleva la mano al pecho con la mención de la alianza, malentendiendo.

—La mosquita muerta —Escocia sonríe de lado mirando a Inglaterra.

Francia, que está haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no acercarse, pero no ha podido evitarlo, es el único que levanta una ceja y sonríe al ver a Inglaterra tan agobiado por el malentendido. Está a punto de soltar la carcajada cuando Bélgica se acerca a abrazarle para saludarlo (y para dejar de estar parada ahí idiotamente sin que Escocia le haga caso), salvándole de un problemón con el inglés.

—Foreveralone—asegura Irlanda mirando al inglés sonriendo también, abrazando a su madre de los hombros—. Lo siento, criaste un niño defectuoso.

—¿Uno? Crío a tres —pica Escocia a Irlanda acercándose a ella también e Inglaterra, aunque sigue tenso, se calma un poco al notar que ya no le hacen demasiado caso.

—Yes, ustedes dos y la larva. Yo en cambio soy el hijo perfecto —asegura Gales acercándose también.

—Si necesitas matizarlo para dejarlo claro es que no será tanto así...

—Ninguno es el hijo perfecto y deja de revolotearme como si fueras mosca, que ya conozco como va esto, un segundo estoy aquí, al siguiente estoy colgada del techo. Nada de tonterías, a ninguno de los tres, ¿me escuchan? Mejor saluden a... ehm... —vacila poniéndose nerviosa.

Escocia sonríe de lado y les hace la señal mientras se agacha y la toma de las piernas, levantándola como siempre hacían. Irlanda le levanta de los brazos y Gales, tan seriecito que parece, le levanta de la cintura.

—Waaahh! NOOO! —y ahí están tus gritos, Roma, gritos y chillidos.

Roma les mira de reojo sonriendo sin pretender intervenir e Inglaterra se pone VERDE por que va a venir la reina y les va a encontrar haciendo eso, les grita a los tres que la bajen.

—Ñañaña, dejen a mi muuum, dejen a mi muuum —se burla Irlanda mientras se pone de acuerdo con los otros dos en el clásico unoooo, dooooos... para lanzarla al aire.

—Bájenme, bájenme en este momento, trío de idiotas imbéciles, va a salirles cola, van a quedarse ciegos, voy a clavar su cabeza en una estaca —Britania se revuelve y a la de tres la lanzan al aire—. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —me parece que la reina va a oírles aun cuando no esté en el cuarto.

Inglaterra Facepalm. Cuando pensaba que los niños eran unos impresentables... América se está riendo, de hecho creo que todos los niños están murmurando sin creerse lo que ven.

—For crying out loud, voy a sacarles la lengua a los tres! Stooop! —Britania se revuelve y grita y no puede evitar reírse un poco cuando consigue darle una patada a Escocia en el hombro. Al final, él es quien la sujeta para que no se caiga al suelo, porque Irlanda es aun más bestia y el otro es más finolis.

—Seguro Alba te vio los calzones —Irlanda... a esta edad, sigues haciendo comentarios como si tuvieras diez años.

—¡Pero como se les ocurre! ¡Lanzarme aquí, shutthehellupnadiemeviolasbragas, Éireann, no tiene ninguna gracia lanzar a tu madre por los aires de esta manera, van a ver los tres la furia de una madre enfadada!

—Son negros, por si te interesan, pervertido —suelta Escocia riéndose y tienes suerte de no haberte puesto las bragas vibradoras al final.

—Shut up! —protesta Britania sonrojándose un MONTÓN, dándole un pellizco a Escocia en la cara interna del brazo ahí donde duele, cruzando las piernas y bajándose el vestido. Irlanda se muere de la risa.

—Oh, justo lo que me interesaba saber de mi madre, el color de sus bragas. Ni que fuera yo el asesino.

Escocia aparta el brazo y se ríe también.

—Este sería un interesante momento para que entrara "her majesty", ahora que hablan de las bragas de Britania –hace notar Francia sonriendo a modo de saludo, acercándose a ellos con Bélgica del brazo.

—Un buen soberano se interesa de todos los pormenores de una nación —responde Escocia con cinismo.

—Y no es que este no sea del todo interesante —Francia se ríe un poco y le cierra un ojo a Britania, o a Escocia... O a ambos. Sonríe—, veo que a ti te interesa un montón, Irlande...

Inglaterra bufa yendo a asegurarse que su madre esté bien pero Roma le despacha quedándose él con ella, enviándole con Francia.

—¡Uff, seguro! —Irlanda se ríe un poco y Gales bufa también, sonrojándose de inmediato.

—Esto sí que es una novedad, digna de inspirar las más eróticas fantasías... Tres por uno, Belgique —el francés sonríe mirando a la chica.

—Las suyas o las tuyas, galo sureño —interviene el escocés mientras Inglaterra vacila acercándose.

—Se dice el pecado... —le cierra un ojo coquetamente. Bélgica se ríe y se sonroja mirando a Escocia

—Ya, porque el pecador no es necesario, en realidad —responde él.

—Ah Non? —pregunta Francia y nota a Inglaterra, vacila poniéndose nerviosito. Inglaterra de hecho está intentando meterse y llamar la atención.

—Pues es bastante obvio.

—Vas a sonrojarme como sigas así —indica Francia y no es del todo claro con quien habla.

—Bien, una buena escusa para llamar a una ambulancia, llevarte al hospital y largarnos de aquí —responde Escocia.

—¿Hospital? —levanta la ceja Francia y le mira.

—¿Tú sonrojándote? Eso solo puede ser infección y fiebre. Y espabila a pillar los chistes que si tengo que explicártelos, es un muermo —espeta.

Francia se ríe un poco, y perdona Escocia es que aún esta nerviosito. Irlanda se ríe también mientras que Gales mira al francés con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a presentarles a tu... Acompañante? —pregunta Francia mirando a Escocia, haciendo un movimiento fluido para sutilmente dirigir a Bélgica hacia él.

—Belgium... los gusanos. Gusanos... Belgium —les presenta.

—L-Los gusanos... —susurra la chica levantando una ceja. Irlanda se ríe y Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Wales —aclara el Gales.

—My brothers. The beauty —señala a Gales— and the beast —señala a Irlanda—. Al renacuajo ya lo conoces.

Bélgica se ríe y Francia le cierra un ojo a Inglaterra.

—¿Y ella es tu...? —pregunta Gales mirando a Escocia, que no le mira porque estaba aprovechando el momento para escabullirse hacia su lado.

—Acompañante. Algo que podrías conseguirte tú alguna vez —responde el escocés.

—Trae a su novio... Non? —Francia sonríe mirando a Irlanda, Gales le fulmina—. Sólo digo, todos en pareja...

—Vigila lo que dices, sureño que aquí mi hermano es capaz de ir a entrarle a tu niña sólo por hacerte callar la boca —previene el escocés señalando a Seychelles.

—¡Nadie le va a entrar a Seychelles! —mamá gallina inglesa.

—Le gustan un poco bestias... Puede que no fuera tan mal —hace notar Francia.

—What? —Inglaterra en el escándalo. Escocia se ríe.

—¿Entrarle a quien? —pregunta Irlanda apuntándose.

—A nadie... Si hay que hacerte un mapa decididamente no vas a llegar —asegura Francia riendo un poco y mirando a Inglaterra—. Además eres DEMASIADO pelirrojo, eso te juega en contra, creo que los prefiere morenitos.

—De hecho yo me estaba refiriendo al otro —Escocia señala a Gales con la cabeza.

—Oh... Galles. No estoy seguro de que él quiera entrarle a nadie que esté siquiera remotamente relacionado conmigo —Francia sonríe cínicamente.

—¡Nadie le va a entrar a nadie Y FIN DEL ASUNTO! —chilla Inglaterra, ganándose, de nuevo, que Escocia le tome de la nuca y le sostenga la mano sobre la boca mientras él patalea y trata de morderle.

—Come on France, no hay necesidad de ser dramático —murmura Gales en un tono especialmente frío y formal, mirándole un sólo segundo, sonrojándose y volteando la cara hacia Escocia e Inglaterra.

—Quizás deberías llevártelo a un rincón y cortar con él —suelta ácido Escocia para Francia, aun sujetando a Inglaterra.

Francia deja de sonreír y gira la cara hacia Escocia. Escocia le hace un gesto con las cejas y finalmente suelta a Inglaterra.

—¿Llevar a dónde para cortar qué? —pregunta Irlanda sonriendo y mirando a Francia y luego a Escocia.

—A la cocina a cortar pan si te parece —suelta Escocia volviéndose a él ignorando a Francia ahora ya. La cosa es que sí, aun sigue un poco resentidillo contigo.

—What? —Irlanda se ríe sin entender un pimiento, claro está, mirando a Francia de reojo, quien se guarda las manos en los bolsillos sintiendo esa asquerosa necesidad de volverse a Escocia y picarle y responder cosas hasta que le haga más caso a él del que le hace al resto, le sonría y sea su cómplice.

Inglaterra toma a Francia del brazo para llevárselo de ahí. Francia le mira con las cejas levantadas por un instante, como si estuviera fuera de lugar en el orden de sus pensamientos, no tarda en tranquilizarse un poco mientras le pone una mano encima de la que tiene en su brazo, apretándole un poco.

—Angleterre... —sonríe dejando que tire de él.

* * *

><p><em>¡Todos contra todos! ¿quién no quisiera ser británico? Gracias, Josita.<em>


	46. Chapter 46

Roma acaba de ayudar a poner el vestido en su sitio y a arreglarle el pelo a la británica después de que la hayan dejado en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta tras mandar a Inglaterra con Francia.

—¡Estos niños son y SIEMPRE han sido terribles! —protesta un poco Britania, que a pesar de todo no se ha enfadado tanto... fuera del asunto de que se le haya visto el calzón.

—Tienen a quién parecerse... —sonríe.

—¿Insinúas que YO soy terrible? —levanta las cejas.

—Mira que lista.

—Yo no soy terrible —ojos en blanco y mira a los chicos de reojo —, ¿Y dónde está England que no ayudó a detener la fechoría?

—Shhh... Deja a Angliterra ahora —la detiene.

—What? Why? ¡Está otra vez ahí peleando con sus brothers, pero no veo que les riña!

—No es momento para que les riña, déjale —le guiña un ojo tirando de ella para llevársela un poco más lejos.

—¿Por qué no va a ser momento para que les...? —se calla, sonrojándose un poquito con que le cierre el ojo y dejando que tire de ella, mirando a los hermanitos de reojo—. Ahí va la arpía a la que le gusta tu niño... ¡Mira cómo se le repega!

—Fíjate en los tuyos. A todos ellos les gusta mi niño.

—¿Perdóname? —frunce el ceño mirando a Roma de reojo y luego de vuelta a los chicos.

—A los cuatro. Sin excepción. Están en una especie de pelea velada ahora y más le vale a tu pequeño salir vencedor.

—¡¿A los cuatro?! Pero si your kid está con England, ¿cómo no va a salir vencedor? —entrecierra los ojos y les ve con más atención.

—Pues supongo que lo hará al final.

—No, no... wait, ¿Pero cómo es que les gusta your kid a los otros tres, cómo lo sabes? —inclina la cabeza y levanta un poco las cejas al ver a Gales sonrojarse.

—Pues... Igual que sé cuando yo le gusto a alguien, es obvio. ¿Por qué crees si no que detestan todos al pequeño?

—Por molesto y quejumbroso... es el hermano pequeño —murmura aun prestando atención—, Cymru parece nervioso en efecto, pero Alba... ¡¿A ALBA le gusta tu niño?!

—Veneciano es el pequeño de los míos y ninguno le detesta. Sic. A Scoti también y de hecho, me parece que es bastante correspondido a pesar de todo.

—A ver, a veeeer... England ha vivido obsesionado con your kid desde que son de esta altura, and your kid... con él. ¡Hace rato lo decía yo, si no se puede hablar con ellos! Pero me estás diciendo que también Alba... —le mira de reojo y levanta las cejas.

El romano asiente.

—Aunque no tanto como Angliterra, por lo visto... o quizás es que no es tan expresivo.

—Ohhh... y por... oh... ¿y por eso pelean? ¿Por TU niño?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, en una gran medida —asiente.

—Ohh —asiente un poquito, levantando las cejas entendiendo un poco y mirándolos.

—No se puede decir que no sea mi hijo. Es todo un rompe corazones —tan orgulloso. La chica hace los ojos en blanco.

—No me había dado cuenta de que le gustaba... —Britania inclina la cabeza—, Alba no habla mucho de esas cosas, a veces quisiera que me contara un poco más.

—A todos vosotros os cuesta mucho hablar de esas cosas —la mira de reojo y le hace una caricia suave en la mejilla. Ella quita la mejilla y se sonroja.

—Oh, come on... shut up! Sólo digo que... —bufidito —, ¿Y por qué tu hijo está con England y no con Alba?

—Supongo que él mismo ha elegido a Angliterra —se encoge de hombros—. Con lo que aun hace más difícil a Scoti hablar de ello.

—¿Pero por qué le ha elegido a él?

—Pues... está genuinamente enamorado de él. Siempre lo ha estado. ¿Tanto te extraña?

—Ese es un buen punto... —se lo piensa un poco y frunce el ceño—, por un momento pensé que si alguien tenía el amor de los dos... elegiría a... —suspira y niega con la cabeza—. Bueno, Alba puede conseguirse a alguien mucho mejor, sin duda.

—¿Tanto prefieres tú a tu mayor? —levanta las cejas.

—¡No es que le prefiera! —se defiende sonrojándose un poco, atrapada—. Es que... si France no quiere estar con él y prefiere a England, que se consiga a alguien mejor, no a esa arpía.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ella? Si ni siquiera la conocemos.

—¿Ya viste su vestido? Y está ahí, paradita, ni siquiera me ha saludado.

—Ven, vamos a saludarla nosotros —decide tirando de ella para acercarse a la belga.

—What? —levanta las cejas y deja que tire de ella, una vez más, si la traen de arriba abajo.

—Belgic —la llama Roma, sonriendo.

Bélgica, que está haciendo como que mira su teléfono sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar, nerviosita, se alivia al ver que alguien la llama, queda congelada cuando ve quienes son quienes la llaman.

—Ave —sonríe Roma igualmente y le tiende la mano—. Soy Roma, creo que algo así como tu nonno.

—Rome, oui... —asiente sonrojándose un poquito y mirando a Britania con terror. Carraspea un poco, frunce el ceño y se baja un poquito el vestido, guardándose el teléfono.

—Y esta es Britaniae, seguro ya has oído hablar de ella.

—Yo... soy Belgique. Es un gusto conocerles a ambos —asegura con su voz más profesional, sonriendo un poco, tratando de calmarse.

—Oh —Roma se ríe—. El gusto es nuestro, eres una chiquilla encantadora.

—Que chiquilla encantadora va a ser... —murmura Britania por lo bajito—, yes, I'm Britain. Alba's mother.

—I... know —asegura en su buen inglés tragando saliva y asintiendo—, me alegra conocerla, ma'am.

—Ma'am... tsk, además lameculos —hace los ojos en blanco y la fulmina.

—Cierto, no es una chiquilla, es toda una mujer y muy hermosa —asiente Roma. Bélgica se sonroja pese a sus intentos, aunque mira a Britania con el ceño un poco fruncido porque la ha llamado lameculos—. Así que definitivamente entra en mi grupo favorito de personas a las que conocer —sigue Roma y mira de reojo a Britania—. Anda, ya salió la bárbara que no sabe lo que es la educación, no le hagas caso.

La británica abre la boca, entre que le acaba de llamar a Bélgica toda una mujer y luego hermosa... y que acaba además de llamarle a ella una bárbara.

—EXCUSE ME? ¡Por SUPUESTO que no soy ninguna bárbara que no sabe lo que es la educación!

Bélgica mira a Roma sin estar segura de lo que está haciendo, frunce un poco el ceño aun y decide cerrar la boca hasta que le pregunten algo.

—Muchas palabras y muy pocas demostraciones, bruja —suelta él para ella.

—Stop calling me a witch! —protesta fulminando al romano y mirando a Bélgica de reojo, sonrojadilla, vacila un poco. Bélgica intenta hacer una buena interpretación de Canadá... pero lo siento, chica, no todos tienen el don.

—¿Tú qué dices? —pregunta Roma a Bélgica brindándole la oportunidad de ponerse de lado de Britania y aliarse un poco—. ¿Ella es una bárbara chillona o no?

—No, no me parece una bárbara... ehm... chillona —susurra la belga, que no tiene IDEA de qué está haciendo Roma.

—Of course not! Stop... playing, Rome! —protesta Britania entre dientes, fulminándole, escucha a Bélgica—. See?

—Claro, no es justo porque entre las mujeres siempre os apoyáis —protesta un poquito.

—¡No es porque sea mujer, es porque tiene algo adentro de la cabeza, no como tú! —asegura Britania frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme bárbara chillona aquí? ¡Tú eres un pervertido molesto y testarudo que no hace más que molestarme!,

Roma sonríe de lado. Bélgica insiste en hacer mutis, sin entender por qué Roma parece estarla ayudando, le mira.

—¡Y además ahora pretendes hacerme quedar mal con la novia de Alba, que sea como sea es su novia, por más arpía! —sigue protestando.

—Pues un poco arpía sí que es, mira como no me defiende —sigue Roma mirando a la belga de reojo con esa declaración, escrutando su reacción.

—B...b... but... quoi? —pregunta Bélgica balbuceante, sonrojándose un poco con eso de no defenderle y además la ha llamado arpía, pero es que…

Roma le guiña un ojo discretamente para tranquilizarla. Belgiquita se sonroja un poco más.

—¡Ah! ¡Si serás cínico! ¡Además necesitas que te defienda! —golpe en el pecho.

—Pues no lo necesito, pero ya sabes que me gusta cuando bellas mujeres vienen a cantarme las alabanzas y a protegerme y defenderme de brujas malvadas —asegura sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—You son of a bitch! —se sonroja —, stop calling me a witch! ¡Además nadie está viniendo a defenderte! ¡Deja de meterte con la novia de Alba!

Bélgica sigue catatónica con esa declaración... ¡¿Desde cuándo es la novia de Escocia?!

—Pues de que nadie viene a defenderme es justo de lo que me quejo —se ríe el romano.

—¡Por los fuegos del dragón, sería lo último que nos faltaría! ¡Qué te defendiera!

—B-But... —susurra Bélgica sonrojadita.

Escocia, de repente nota lo que está pasando con ellos tres y frunce el ceño, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Irlanda, dejándole muy claro que NO le siga, se acerca a ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres que diga la chica, eh? ¿Qué te defiende y quedar mal conmigo? ¡Estás haciendo las cosas peor! —protesta la Británica.

—Ja, tú misma te delatas, sólo te defiende para quedar bien contigo, no porque tengas razón —replica Roma.

—What?! ¡Claro que tengo razón! ¡No soy ninguna bruja chillona! —chilla.

Bélgica se pone el pelo tras la oreja con cara de circunstancias, aun queriendo aclarar que ella y Escocia no son novios... o al menos no que ella sepa.

—Y me lo demuestras chillando... —responde Roma divertido cuando Escocia llega al lado de la belga, le levanta las cejas en un gesto de saludo.

Bélgica levanta la vista, mira a Escocia y decide que quiere morirse en este instante cuando su madre chilla cosas sobre que sean novios... al menos es madre de Escocia y no tuya. Le mira con cierta cara de circunstancias sonrojándose un poco, aunque le alivia que al menos ahora le haga un poco de caso.

—¡No estoy chillando! —chilla—, ¡Es que tú sólo lo dices para molestarme ahora enfrente de la novia arpía!

—Oh, que maligno —finge pesar, sonriendo.

—¿Te están acosando? —pregunta Escocia a Bélgica.

—Eh... no, se están peleando en realidad y tu... madre sólo... —Bélgica vacila.

—Vale, vale. Puedes mandarles a la mierda cuando quieras, por mi no te cortes —se encoge de hombros el pelirrojo.

—¡Completamente maligno! ¡Deja de reírte además! Insisto que lo estás haciendo peor —se cruza de brazos dejando los chillidos y mirándole de reojo.

—No, si es que yo lo que quería era... bueno, no quedar del todo mal con ella, pero es que no entiendo tampoco lo que hace Rome, creo que me estaba ayudando —asegura Bélgica confundida—, and then your mother...

* * *

><p><em>¡El salvador de la falda al rescate! Gracias, Josita.<em>


	47. Chapter 47

—Oh... —Roma nota a Escocia cuando Britania desvía la vista—. Ave, muchacho —saluda sonriendo un poco.

La mirada del escocés se desvía lánguidamente hasta encontrarse la de Roma y después de la mirada de desprecio, se vuelve a Bélgica como si ni existiera. Puede que la temperatura haya bajado unos cuantos grados sólo con eso.

—Alba! —saluda Britania sorprendida cuando se da cuenta que ahora está aquí.

—Ehm... es igual, estábamos hablando nada más —concluye Bélgica mirando a Britania de reojo, poniéndose aúuuun más nerviosa. El escocés se encoge de hombros y mira a su madre.

—No te vi llegar, estábamos —carraspea—, discutiendo con tu acompañante.

—Eso veo. Procura no asustarla para siempre —pide cínico.

—Pues no la he asustado para nada, porque prácticamente no ha hablado de nada —acusa Britania sonrojándose un poco y aprieta los brazos.

—¿Y? —pregunta Escocia.

—Pues no estaría mal que hablara, ¿no crees? La has traído para que la conozcamos, ahora queremos conocerla.

—No he hablado porque ustedes estaban... hablando entre sí —aclara Bélgica.

—Ahí está tú error. No la he traído para que la conozcáis.

—Ahh... ¿no? —Britania levanta las cejas un instante y luego entrecierra los ojos—, claro... seguro la has traído para molestar a alguien o porque se te ha dado la gana.

El escocés sonríe hasta mostrar los dientes. Britania suspira haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, tú madre solo tiene curiosidad, no es un crimen —interviene Roma.

—Es imposible con ustedes hacer esto —hace un gesto con la mano—, of course que no traerías a nadie para que yo la conociera. ¿Para qué hacerlo?

—Sinceramente no veo qué sea lo que TÚ pintas aquí. Capullo.

Bélgica se muerde el labio en silencio otra vez.

—Alba, please —Britania mira a Escocia.

—No te apures, no te apures... esto es para ti y tus chicos —Roma le da un beso en la mejilla a Britania igual—. Voy a hablar con mi hijo.

Britania se sonroja un poco más apretando los ojos y el escocés le FULMINA cuando besa a su madre, pero Roma no le hace caso. Britania tiene a bien al menos empujarle un poco cuando deja de besarle, entre agradeciendo que se vaya y a la vez, deseando que esté por ahí, porque con todo la tranquiliza.

Escocia le observa mientras se aleja aun con el ceño fruncido.

—I know you don't like him, a mí tampoco me gusta —indica Britania mirando a Escocia—, but...

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú hagas con él, pero no me da la gana de que se meta en mis asuntos.

—Solo te ha dicho que yo tenía curiosidad... —le defiende un poquiiiiito Britania, cosa muuuuy rara.

—Eres perfectamente capaz de decírmelo tú misma si lo consideras necesario.

—¡Sí que lo soy, de hecho te lo estaba diciendo y ni siquiera me has oído!

—What?

—Intentaba decirte que ya que estábamos aquí quería CONOCERLA, aunque a ti te importe tres mierdas que lo haga.

—Si a ella le parece, no seré yo quien os lo impida —se encoge de hombros. Britania suspira.

—Evidentemente tampoco eres tú el que lo promueve —murmura.

—Pues ya te he dicho que no ha venido a conocerte a ti.

—Ya, no tienes que aclararme cien veces que en realidad te da igual si la conozco o no —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahí tienes a my lovely family —comenta para ella. Bélgica sonríe muy levemente mirando a Britania.

—Yo creo que... Well... Thanks for... Presentarnos —Bélgica sonríe políticamente. Britania hace un poco los ojos en blanco.

—No me des las gracias, estaba intentando evitarlo —suelta Escocia.

—Thanks Alba... siempre es agradable escuchar esas cosas —interrumpe Britania—. No hubieras venido.

—Ya te he dicho antes que me largaba, pero tomaré eso como que puedo hacerlo ahora.

—Podías hacerlo desde entonces. Lárgate si quieres, no aparezcas de nuevo si no se te da la gana y ya está —responde mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Escocia levanta la barbilla se cruza un poco de piernas y se toca el colmillo con la lengua. Mirándola. Britania parpadea, un poco sorprendida.

—Bien —sentencia y se vuelve a Bélgica—. ¿Tú qué haces?

—¿Que... hago de qué? —pregunta sin saber si le pregunta si se va o se queda.

—Pues qué quieres hacer. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o venir conmigo?

La belga levanta las cejas sin creer que sea posible que vaya a dejarla aquí.

—Considerando que yo tengo las llaves de tu coche... —recuerda humedeciéndose los labios. Escocia inclina la cabeza.

—Entonces te vas en serio... —susurra Britania un poco decepcionada, levanta una mano y detiene a Escocia del brazo—. Espera.

—No es como que un coche tenga absolutamente ningún poder para retenerme en ningún lado —mira a Britania de reojo.

—Ya está... ¿Te digo que te largues si quieres y te largas de inmediato? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza para verle—. Ya sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero... es que ni siquiera hemos cenado…

—Pues solo estoy aquí por ti. ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a quedarme?

—Por mi... pero no porque yo te obligue, o te diga que te puedes quedar o irte —le mira a los ojos—. Puedes irte si quieres, pero sabes muy bien que yo quiero que te quedes...

—Faltaría más que encima creyeras que puedes obligarme —se cruza de brazos.

—Actúas como sí te hubiera obligado a venir aquí, siendo el último lugar en el que querrías estar —suspira—, aunque quien mejor que yo sabe que a ti no se te puede obligar a nada.

—ES el último lugar en el que me gustaría estar. Y créeme que se me ocurren lugares terribles.

—A mí también me parece un lugar bastante terrible, es ridículo y absurdo y aun falta que llegue esa mujer que me cae tan mal... no es esto lo que imaginaba cuando dije que quería verles a todos juntos, creo que la próxima vez lo haré en mi casa... pero todos estamos haciendo esfuerzos al estar aquí.

—Aun me pregunto cómo puedes considerar esto algo bueno cuando obviamente a todos nos supone un esfuerzo extra.

—Porque están todos... aquí. Búrlate de tu madre sentimental y ridícula si quieres, pero reunir a una familia después de tanto tiempo es bonito.

—Eres una sentimental ridícula y tu familia dista mucho de cualquier cosa que se pueda considerar bonita —sonríe de lado levantando la barbilla.

—Pues a mí todos ustedes me parecen impresionantes —se encoge de hombros —, y... bueno, digamos que se puede llamar "bonito" a una bola de bestias que cargan a su pobre madre y la lanzan por los aires.

Bélgica, que estaba entre histérica y agobiada por irse tan pronto, y a la vez nerviosa porque si se iban juntos seguramente le haría caso, se muerde un poco la uña del pulgar mirándoles de nuevo en silencio.

—Por lo menos te haces una idea más cercana a la realidad de lo que tienes. ¿No habrías estado viendo películas de Navidad cuando se te ocurrió la idea maravillosa? —pregunta con sarcasmo.

—No, no estaba viendo ninguna película ridícula —hace los ojos en blanco—, estaba pensando en ustedes. ¡Deja de insinuar que soy una ridícula!

—Ni siquiera necesito insinuar nada —se ríe él. Britania le da un golpecito con la mano en el pecho, pero sonríe.

—Come on, ya te irás con tu... novia más tarde —la mira de reojo—. Tu novia muda por lo visto.

—Bloody hell, mum, ya hablamos de esto —protesta con eso. Britania sonríe un poco malignamente, mirándole.

—SI tú la traes para molestarme, yo puedo molestarte con ella... —responde.

—No la he traído para molestarte, pero podría hacerlo mucho peor que tú.

—No seas dramático, no he dicho nada tan terrible... además ella no parece negarlo —la señala—, ¿cómo podrías hacerlo peor que yo?

Escocia la mira de reojo ahora, levantando una ceja.

—Ehh... w-what? Yo no lo... niego es... no sé de qué hablan —Bélgica balbucea roja como una manzana, sin querer mirar a Escocia.

—No lo niega porque es discreta y si te cuenta de verdad como me la tiro, le partes la cara —suelta el escocés.

Se escucha el sonido seco de DOS mandíbulas cayendo al suelo. Escocia inclina la cabeza y sonríe no tan tranquilo.

—N-No tienes que explicarme como es que la muy... zorra —susurra Britania no lo suficientemente bajito.

—Pff... —Bélgica suelta el aire y frunce el ceño, entre ofendida y confundida... ah sí, y sigue sonrojada.

—Yes. Justo por lo zorra es que lo hago. No me jodas mum y no tendrás que oírlo.

Bélgica se pellizca el puente de la nariz, preguntándose qué demonios hizo ella para tener que oírlo... además ni siquiera es mentira. ¿La acaba de llamar zorra? Britania arruga un poco la nariz volviendo a mirar a Bélgica.

—¡Además es que ni siquiera lo niega!

—Ya te he dicho porque no lo niega.

—¡Deja de llamarme zorra! —chilla Bélgica ahora sí, mirándola—. No hago esto de salir con un desconocido nunca, ok?

—Oh, mira... ahora es que lo niega —la señala y se cruza de brazos. Escocia suspira.

—No creas que no te estoy viendo, jovencita —suelta Britania hacia Bélgica.

—Lo lamento, es evidente que estoy exagerando expresamente y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —la mira él.

—Es lo que veo —murmura Bélgica— pero es que no entiendo de donde sale que me llame zorra.

—De que es una bárbara exagerada. ¿A quién le importa? Ni siquiera deberías hacerle caso, vive en la misma casa que otra a quien llama zorra y cosas peores.

—¡No soy ninguna bárbara exagerada! Y Egypt es una absoluta ZORRA, mujerzuela.

El escocés mira a Britania encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo.

—¿Te fastidiaría saber que Rome ocupó la misma táctica? —pregunta Britania sonriendo un poco.

—What? —levanta las cejas y la mira.

—Yes, también me llamó bárbara exagerada —se encoge de hombros y mira a Bélgica—, ella puede decírtelo. Y te lo digo, chica, deberías establecer bien tus intereses antes de meterte con un hijo mío.

—Que bonitas palabras del tipo que tanto te quiere —suelta sarcástico.

—But... ¿De qué prioridades habla? —Bélgica mira a Britania con cara de "esta mujer está LOCA".

—¿Hablas de las tuyas? —pregunta Britania mirando a Escocia.

—No me pongas a su nivel, my beloved mum, yo nunca te he matado —sonríe de forma venenosa.

—No sé realmente cómo es que no, con las veces que me has lanzado al cielo y colgado de cabeza —responde tratando de no picarse con el asunto de Roma, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bien, quizás ganas no me han faltado, pero hay una brecha de un dicho a un hecho.

—No pasará otra vez.

—No, si sabe lo que le conviene —asegura y luego mira a Bélgica de reojo otra vez, que intenta seguir la conversación pensando que Inglaterra se parece un montón a su madre en lo MOLESTO.

—Necesito algo de beber —indica.

—Thank you —suelta el escocés como si eso fuera un absoluto alivio como escusa para huir—. Vamos a molestar a England.

Bélgica sonríe un poco con el prospecto, mirando a Britania de reojo con desagrado. Britania suspira haciendo los ojos en blanco buscando a Roma con la mirada, que debe estar hablando con... quién sabe, cualquiera prácticamente, como se mete el rollo.

* * *

><p><em>Hay métodos menos... británicos para defender a alguien, ¡pero ahí está la gracia! ¡Cómo las que le damos a Josita!<em>


	48. Chapter 48

Repentinamente las puertas del comedor se abren y, sí, como si esto fuera aun la Edad Media, un hombre entra a revisar que todo esté en orden antes de anunciar a la reina. A Inglaterra le da un mini infarto, likeever, mirando que todo esté en su sitio también y todos van a sentarse en donde están las tarjetitas con sus nombres. Francia se ríe bajito, acercándose al inglés.

—Esto es como un ridículo viaje al pasado... No sé como aún lo soportas —le susurra al inglés que está indicándole a América con gesto que haga el favor de ajustarse la corbata.

—¡Esto es como el Medieval Times! —América se ríe sin arreglarse nada haciendo alusión a un espectáculo que tiene montado en varias regiones de su casa, en el que hacen justas medievales... Bastante mal hechas.

—¡Shut up, Frog, no me interesan tus ideas republicanas antimonárquicas! America! ¡La corbata! —insiste.

—Y vamos a ver qué sombrerito trae esta vez —agrega Francia sonriendo... Sieeeempre le crítica los sombreritos. El Niño hace los ojos en blanco y se acomoda la corbata dejándola peor que como estaba.

—¡Australia, el pelo! ¡New zeland, la ropa! —sigue riñendo a los niños a susurros en grito—. ¡No empieces con el sombrero!

—Pues... es lo más divertido que tiene tu querida reina —susurra Francia, eso sí, el mismo alisándose el saco y acomodándose la pajarita y el pelo, porque una cosa es que se burle de ella y otra que no quiera él mismo verse PERFECTO—. Va a saber lo que hicimos, ¿sabes?

—Whaaat? —se sonroja y mira hacia el lugar de los crímenes sin poder evitarlo a ver si se nota algo raro. Francia se ríe bajito otra vez.

—Es tu cara, tienes cara de un marido bien cogido —se acerca y le da un beso donde se deje.

Él se lleva las manos a las mejillas y le empuja un poco para apartarle.

—Je t'aime... no lo olvides —agrega cerrándole un ojo a Canadá que está tan mono organizándose la ropa. Como es navidad, suenan incluso unas fanfarrias de fondo y de verdad que Francia hace un sobreesfuerzo por no reír.

—Git! ¡Yo a ti no, no me molestes en frente de the queen!

—No te molesto, no te molesto... aunque mejor molestarte a ti que a ella, no crees mon... ohh... ¡Esas son trompetas! Mon dieu, Angleterre... ¿En qué siglo estamos?

—Shut up! ¡Es porque es navidad!

—Vaaaya, veo que leyó la Vogue de este mes, viene vestida de salmón, que es el rojo de este año —hace notar Francia viendo el sombrerito a lo lejos, sonriendo de lado—, ahora veremos cuál es la manera precisa de vestirse de salmón y hacerlo MAL.

—France! Stop it! —protesta Inglaterra.

—Vale, vale... no digo nada.

La reina entra con su sonrisa pintada, dando los pasitos cortos de siempre, revisando TODO en cuanto pone un pie en el salón. Camina el número exacto de pasos que debe caminar y busca a Inglaterra con la mirada. Saluda a las naciones con un gesto de cabeza.

—Mon dieu... —es lo único que susurra Francia.

Inglaterra se acerca a ella para saludarla según manda el protocolo. Canadá, se mantiene muy recto y serio, como manda el protocolo. Roma les mira con mucha curiosidad, atento de no moverse, pero no perderse NADA y Escocia, si pudiera, estaría haciendo gestos de vomitar. Puede que se los esté haciendo para Irlanda, discretamente.

Australia parece que se vaya a quedar dormido de pie de aburrimiento. Gales estira la espalda y levanta la nariz comportándose como se espera. Irlanda se ríe un poco pero mira como de todos modos mantiene la espaldita recta.

América se acerca a Rusia y le susurra algo al oído sobre el programa espacial, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a la mujer... ah sí, la reina esa... le da exactamente igual su existencia. Rusia sonríe y asiente, contestándole algo también, espero que esto no sea muy largo porque van a estar dando gritos en solo unos minutos más.

Francia busca la mirada de Escocia.

Britania bufa y si no fuera porque una vez ya la regañaron por cinco días seguidos por sentarse en presencia de la reina, estaría ya sentada comiendo pan.

El escocés nota a Francia y se vuelve a él. Francia le sonríe y le cierra un ojo un poco cómplice haciendo una cara que imita a la reina. Él sonríe y hace un gesto de tocarse la muñeca, le señala a él y a sí mismo. Luego señala fuera y luego se toca los labios con dos dedos.

"Vamos a fumarnos un cigarrillo mientras tanto", entiende Francia y suelta una risita, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo. No sé si te van a dejar salir, en realidad.

Francia señala a Escocia con el dedo, levanta una mano y hace un gesto de ahorcarse, sacando la lengua y todo. Escocia asiente sonriendo entendiendo "te van a matar" y vuelve a señalar fuera, luego a sí mismo y luego hace gesto de dispararse en la sien.

Francia se ríe un poco, mira a Inglaterra de reojo otra vez, y bosteza en silencio haciendo los ojos en blanco. Mira de nuevo a Escocia y hace un gesto con la mano en su propio cuello como para cortárselo. El pelirrojo le señala a él con cara de pregunta y luego vocaliza "drama" con los labios. Pone cara triste y se frota un ojo como si llorara, sorbiendo los mocos por la nariz.

Francia se ríe otra vez haciendo los ojos en blanco. "Me aburro" indica moviendo los labios haciendo como que se queda dormido, luego sonríe un poco y señala al escocés, luego hace un gesto medio obsceno con la mano hacia el lugar de Inglaterra, como si le estuviera sobando el culo y señala a Bélgica, pensando "al menos tú tienes en qué entretenerte".

Escocia mira a Bélgica de reojo, se sonroja un poco y niega para Francia, porque cree que le está retando a que la toque el culo. Pues en parte lo está haciendo.

Francia se ríe un poco y hace un gesto para preguntar "¿por qué no?". Escocia mira de reojo hacia la reina y hace cara de "hombre, que está ahí", señalándola con las manos.

Francia se ríe otra vez, haciendo un gesto con la mano de "te da mieeedo". Se lleva las manos a salva sea la parte, y se agarra las bolas señalando a la reina.

Bélgica, que hasta entonces estaba un poco distraída con su teléfono, se da cuenta de la conversación Francia y Escocia, mirándoles a ambos, sonrojándose un poquito. Escocia, que entiende el gesto como un "no hay huevos" hace un gesto como de levantarse el Kilt en plan "¿quieres verlos?" y al notar que Bélgica le mira, se lo suelta y sonríe.

A Francia le BRILLAN los ojos con lujurilla con el movimiento de Escocia de repente demasiado consciente de que Escocia no trae ropa interior. Levanta las cejas al ver que se suelta el kit.

—Tú que eres la que sabe de protocolo... —susurra Escocia para Bélgica ahora, ignorando a Francia y sus retos... lalala...

—¿Ajá? —pregunta ella discretamente, sonriendo un poquito,

—Se supone que nadie puede tocar a the queen, rigth?

—Según entiendo, con esta reina en efecto... nadie puede tocarla a ella, aunque ella si puede tocar a quien quiera.

—¿Qué pasa si se resbala y se cae al suelo? ¿Podemos ayudarla a que se levante o hay que dejarla morir en la agonía?

Bélgica se ríe bajito.

—Asumo que se puede romper el protocolo en ese caso concreto —sonríe.

—Ya, la recuerdo de más joven "Boy, está usted autorizado a meterme mano si quiere" —sigue en un susurro.

—Whaat? Estás de broma, jamás te habría dicho eso —se ríe tapándose la boca.

—A mi no, a my bro, mira como le mira con ojitos de querer —se los señala con la cabeza, riéndose discretamente también.

Bélgica se echa un poco al frente y levanta las cejas.

—E-Ellos dos... oh... whoa! —susurra abriendo un montón los ojos.

Escocia sonríe satisfecho con eso y mira de reojito a Francia de nuevo... solo por... ver.

Francia rabia un poco cuando deja de hacerle caso por Bélgica, celosillo, sin poder evitar querer volver a llamarle la atención. "Juega conmigo, mírame a mí, se mi cómplice", frunce el ceño cuando se ríe también con ella peleando consigo mismo...

"Esto es lo que debe pasar, esto es lo que quieres que pase, para eso se la presentaste", suspira tratando de distraerse con algo más, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, luego a la mesa y luego tratando de reírse con Canadá, que está más serio que una ostra. Mira de reojo al escocés a intervalos de tiempo, hasta que le mira otra vez, encontrando su mirada solo por un instante antes de hacer un sobreesfuerzo y girar la cara con desinterés... que quizás, o quizás no, le salga bastante falso.

—Dicen que a la vez, con England y con Wales —asegura Escocia en un susurro para ella, mirando aun a Francia.

—¿Con los dos? Come on... estás bromeando —Bélgica le toca el brazo y le mira a la cara.

Francia mira de nuevo a Escocia, de reojito, pese a mis instrucciones. Y entonces cae en la cuenta de algo, mientras la reina se sienta por fin y proceden a la cena... Inglaterra vuelve a su sitio.

—Se supone que yo iba a dejar de tomarte en serio... —susurra Bélgica.

—Me parece que aun se te da un poco mal —se encoge de hombros y sonríe de ladito.

Francia levanta las cejas al ver a Inglaterra, volviendo a centrar su atención en él.

—¿Qué dice tu amante? —pregunta el francés, poniéndole una mano en la pierna al inglés con cierta URGENCIA.

—What? —salto.

—Eso veo... algún día aprenderé, quizás —Bélgica sonríe acomodándose en su asiento —. Hay que comer rápido ya que en cuanto deja de comer ella, dejamos de comer todos... por cierto.

—Antes me guardaba pan en los bolsillos sólo que para romper ese protocolo.

—Rebelde. Estereotipo.

—The queen, my dearest friend, her royal majesty, Elizabeth —aclara Francia acariciándole la pierna y mirándole a los ojos—, y mi competencia. ¿Se dio cuenta de algo?

—Of course not! Sólo tú piensas en esas cosas todo el tiempo —protesta en un susurro y hace un amago de separar la pierna.

—Sigues tomándome en serio —la acusa el escocés, sonriendo.

—Probablemente es cierto —confiesa Francia parpadeando lentamente y alejando la mano de sus regiones vitales para ponerla en su rodilla—, ciertamente hago muchas cosas tontas.

—¡Pues no es tan fácil no tomarte en serio cuando apenas te conozco! —protesta ella sonriendo también—, especialmente cuando me cuentas algo que es un buen chisme y ahora no sé si puedo contarlo porque no sé qué es lo que es verdad y qué mentira.

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo bajándole un poco la agresividad con eso.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso les ha importado a los chismosos?

—Te eché de menos mientras te fuiste, Canadá no quiere criticar el vestido salmón —sonríe un poquito el francés, de lado, menos afilado y malicioso que hace un rato.

—Desde nunca, pero es más divertido cuando es verdad... —asegura la belga sonriendo más y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Of course not, es un chico decente —asegura el inglés pero sonríe un poco.

—Y un poco aburrido a veces —susurra Francia acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No, eso no —se aparta él suavemente.

—Nunca sabrás si es o no cierto, porque no me crees —asegura Escocia.

—No es aburrido, ¿o no puedo besar a mi marido? —pregunta Francia en un susurrito, alejándose sin beso.

—Debe haber algún tipo de... forma de saber cuándo creerte y cuando no —indica Bélgica poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja.

—T-the... kiss... —susurra apretando los ojos verdes.

—Vas a tener que conocerme más para saberla —Escocia la mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué habría de regañarte la reina por un besito de tu marido? —pregunta quitándole la mano de la pierna—. ¿Comida inglesa para la cena? Esto debe ser una pesadilla...

—No es por la reina, es que está aquí todo el mundo —susurra Inglaterra—. Y ya sé que no te gusta, a nadie le gusta, ¿vale? A mí tampoco. Mensaje captado, dejad de quejaros todos.

—¿Para saber la manera o para averiguarlo solita sin tu ayuda? —pregunta Bélgica sonriendo.

—Ambas —le sonríe de vuelta.

—Vale, vale... me portaré bien y no me quejaré... pero es que cuando no me quejo te quejas tú de qué critico el horrendo sombrerito salmón. No puedo esperar a ir a decírselo directamente —susurra Francia

—No! ¡Ni se te ocurra ir a decir nada! —exclama Inglaterra,

—Sabes... hay algo en lo que no pensé antes de acceder a venir contigo —indica la belga acomodándose la servilleta en las piernas.

—Angleterre... ¿hace cuanto me conoces? —pregunta Francia mirándole de reojo.

—¿Sólo en una cosa? ¡Qué mujer más inteligente! —suelta el escocés, Bélgica le fulmina.

—I... just... Ok. I'm... estoy nervioso ¿vale? —confiesa Inglaterra.

—Vale, no pensé como en dos millones de cosas... pero me refiero a la peor —explica la chica sonriendo un poco.

—Si es que vas a tener que comerte esta mierda de pavo... lo admito, yo tampoco lo pensé —asegura Escocia.

—¡No me digas que estás nervioso... no habría podido inferirlo yo solo! —Francia finge sorprenderse, usando un tonito suave—. Aunque, ¿sabes? Hay ciertas ventajas en este arreglo de cena navideña.

—¿Cuáles? —Inglaterra aprieta los ojos intentando ignorar el sarcasmo, por el bien mayor.

—Exactamente... yo crecí con España, con Francia y finalmente... con Romano —explica la chica—. Lo siento, pero la comida inglesa es… impasable.

—Te tengo casi todo para mí... puedo sentarme aquí y susurrarte cualquier clase de obscenidades, por ejemplo, que no podrás callarme a gritos por... sabes... sa majesté.

—W-WHAT? —quizás Inglaterra no pueda gritar, pero sí puede chillar.

—Supongo que tener que parar de comer cuando la reina ahora no representa algo tan malo... Sigue siendo malo, pero no en la línea del "¿ya? ¡Aun tengo hambre!" si no en la del "bollocks, ¿aun no? como jala la tía".

—Shhh... No chilles, Angleterre... Estoy seguro de que hay alguna cosa en el protocolo que prohíbe que...

Se escucha una RISOTADA de América y Bélgica aprovecha para reír un poco más alto mientras es América el que llama la atención por completo.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera... —asegura la belga.

Inglaterra se vuelve a América fulminándole por estar levantando la voz y le riñe en un susurro.

—Ok, ok... I'm sorry... Sorry Lizzy! —la saluda con la mano y sonriendo... inevitable, lo siento Inglaterra.

—America! —riña aun peor.

—Sorry! Sorry! ¡Ya dije sorry! —susurra más bajito ahora. Francia se ríe un poco entre dientes. Inglaterra bufa, irritado.

—Cálmate... la reina ya debe estar acostumbrada a esto, hasta Phillip lo ha ignorado en vez de échale una de esas miradas asesinas —indica Francia sonriendo y mirándole—. ¿Cómo ves a la pareja de tórtolos?

—¿Cuál pareja de tórtolos?

—Tú y yo... mon dieu, claro que hablo de tu hermano y su... nueva novia.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y les mira.

* * *

><p><em>Aun así, la escena de Francia con Escocia hablando por señas es mi favorita de este capitulo! Gracias Josita!<em>


	49. Chapter 49

En ese momento, Escocia aprovecha para mirarla y sacar lo que ha caído en la cuenta antes.

—France fue quien te hizo venir a casa el otro día ¿verdad? ¿Estás segura de que no te dijo para qué?

—France... Bueno, en realidad fue España el que vino por mí, dijo que France necesitaba mi ayuda en algo difícil con sus hermanos.

—¿Y nada más?

—Quizás podrías decirme que SUPONES...

—No sólo es mi madre quien está pensando en esas cosas... raras.

—S-Sorry? —no es que ella las esté pensando también...

—France lo ha insinuado también, lo cual es raro, porque él sí sabe lo que sucede y no es mi madre.

Bélgica parpadea y se lo piensa un poco.

—France también dijo algo de que eras my... ehm... you know.

—Bien, entonces eso significa que está intentando liarnos.

—Eso es lo que... —empieza, y se sonroja un poco—, parece.

Escocia frunce el ceño comiendo y pensando en ello.

—España de vuelta... dijo que no debía salir contigo, ahora que lo pienso —frunce un poquito el ceño, probando la comida y arrugando la nariz.

El escocés la mira de reojo con eso, pensando que no le gusta que jueguen con él, que seguro esto tiene que ver con Francia diciéndole que ya no van a verse y toda esa mierda, como un premio de consolación, como si tuviera que darle algo para que no se sienta triste con el rechazo. Le arde por dentro la puta condescendencia.

—Es bastante...

—Bollocks —protesta enfadado, cruzándose de brazos y tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa—. Es justo en tipo de mierda que faltaba para que esta puta mierda sea aun más asquerosamente encantadora.

—¿Por qué France haría...? —le mira de reojo—. ¿Qué tipo de mierda?

—No te ofendas, pero me jode, me jode un montón que trate de jugar conmigo como si fuera un puñetero niño y nadie tenga los huevos suficientes para hablarme de cara.

Ella suspira.

—No me extraña que esté con the bloody larva. Son iguales. Tal para cual. The bloody perfect couple.

—¿Por qué querrían emparejarte con alguien? —pregunta mirándole.

—Porque son unos gilipollas que se creen que todo el mundo tiene que ser como ellos. Esto no tiene que ver contigo, pero me voy a largar de aquí yo solo.

—Oh... —le mira unos segundos más antes de mirar su plato otra vez.

Escocia mira a Francia, ardido, porque además Bélgica no le desagradaba del todo, incluso había tanteado el terreno para volver a verse de nuevo al decirle eso de que tendría que conocerle más e incluso le había dejado las llaves de su coche para que si ella lo usaba para irse, al menos tuviera que volver a verle una vez más.

Francia, que estaba cuchicheando con Inglaterra mientras les miraba, ya tiene levantada una ceja con el notorio cambio de expresión de Bélgica. Algo en su radar le dice que esto no va bien y lo confirma claramente cuando Escocia le mira.

—¿Qué piensas tú? —pregunta Escocia a ella sin dejar de mirar al francés.

Bélgica sigue mirando su plato, pensando que ya bastante ridículo es que el chico que te gusta te arregle una cita con alguien más con PLENA intención... pero es bastante más cruel que el chico se entere y en el instante en que se entera decida que quiere largarse. Se revuelve.

—I... well... No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes... tampoco sé como España no me dijo... Yo pensé desde el principio la cosa absurda de ver un poco más a F-France. Quizás debería irme.

La mira de reojo y asiente porque en realidad siente lo mismo, sin sentir que le problema sea él en lo absoluto, si no la situación y el juego en el que les han metido.

—Todo lo que pasó en tu casa, todo lo de France contigo, ya me parecía bastante incómodo y luego... se fue un buen rato España también a la cocina —vacila—. No deja uno de sentirse un poco...

—Te aseguro que yo no sabía nada. No te invité a venir hoy por eso.

—Ciertamente yo tampoco vine aquí por eso... ni fui a tu casa por eso.

—Algo... va mal —susurra Francia para Inglaterra, entrecerrando los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada a Escocia, que se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a Bélgica.

—¿Y qué crees que deberíamos hacer? ¿O a ti no te jode que hagan eso?

—What? —Inglaterra mira a Francia y luego a Escocia.

—I... I... —Bélgica aprieta los ojos—, ni siquiera habló conmigo, ¿sabes? Contigo habló para... Terminar. Fue a verte —susurra teniendo genuinas ganas de largarse de ahí. Él la mira y parpadea.

—Ahora mismo podría ir y romperle la cara y me quedaría bastante a gusto —asegura.

—Tú mismo has dicho que no hay nada que terminar cuando no hay... nada —niega un poco con la cabeza y luego le mira de reojo. Se muerde el labio—. Cualquier otro día, te detendría...

—Estaba hablando de mí cuando dije eso.

La chica se encoge de hombros.

—Olvídalo. ¿Cuando crees que pueda levantarme sin que el protocolo intervenga?

—Y yo qué coño sé.

—OK, discúlpame por preguntarte —replica un poco agresiva.

—Es que por lo que a mí respecta al protocolo, le pueden dar por culo —explica sin ser en realidad agresivo contra ella, sólo es que está enfadado.

—Sí, ya quiero ver yo que además hagamos un escándalo al intentar salir de aquí... o hagas, o haga, no hablo de irnos juntos —aclara pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿Por qué me invitaste a venir, por cierto?

—Pues... —vacila un instante—. Sólo pensé que una cena que prometía ser un infierno quizás sería un poco menos infernal si podía hablar con alguien.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas? ¿Te sientes estúpido por haber hecho justo lo que ellos querían?

—Bastante —asiente.

—¿Es... realmente tan importante? —le mira—, ¿Hace una diferencia tan grande?

—¿Para qué?

—Si lo planearon o no... Es decir, no es que no me moleste, claro que me molesta... al menos podría haberme dicho "quiero liarte con alguien... con quien estaba liado pero ya no y acabo de cortar con él. Ah, y no corto contigo porque me das lo mismo" —explica—, pero al final...

—En realidad de eso mismo es justo de lo que me quejo. No es como no pueda venir y decirme "quiero que conozcas a alguien", seguramente me habría reído de él y le habría mandado a la mierda y a ti te hubiera plantado, pero definitivamente habría sido mejor que esto.

Bélgica se ríe un poco, cerrando los ojos.

—Well... thank you, realmente eso me hace sentir mejor —asegura, ahora ella sarcástica.

—NO soy precisamente una persona sociable, lo sé y estoy bastante orgulloso de un modo un poco cínico, pero no es eso lo que estamos discutiendo —y justo con eso se da cuenta de que aun sigue ahí. Hablando con ella para planear algo JUNTOS en vez de hacer lo que le sale de los huevos él solo sin considerar a nadie, como siempre.

—No tienes que decírmelo... ya lo he visto que no eres sociable —sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza. Mira a Francia de nuevo, que sigue mirándoles cada poco tiempo preocupadillo —. ¿Puedo ser brutalmente honesta contigo?

—No quisiera que fueras de otra manera.

Sonríe un poco de lado.

—Sí, me siento estúpida de que France esté moviendo unos hilos invisibles, incluso con España, a mis espaldas para ver si me lían contigo, que además al parecer eras el jodido preferido. Estoy enfadada también porque no habló conmigo, detesto que contigo haya hablado y además creas que eso está mal. Me aterra que... te largues y me dejes aquí por más que quieras hacerle escarmentar, porque eso me va a dejar aún más de idiota a mí, no conforme con que ÉL me esté liando con gente... con quien me lía tampoco... bueno, se entiende —aprieta los ojos—, aún así también me jode que prefirieras haberme plantado. Y no tengo ni idea de por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto.

—No te confundas, yo no soy ningún preferido, el preferido es England. Y no es como que lo que yo hacía con él fuera tan importante, por eso creo que venir a decirme nada fue una soberana gilipollez.

—De todas las cosas que te acabo de decir, ¿lo más interesante te pareció aclararme que lo tuyo con él no era importante? —se ríe.

—Por si no lo has notado, aun no me he ido. Podemos planear como hacerlo. Y te habría plantado de manera indiscriminada, fueras tú o fuera su bloody hermano gemelo perdido —es decir, Austria.

—Sí, sí que lo he notado, en realidad —sonríe un poco—, de hecho probablemente yo me hubiera negado y habrían encontrado la manera de engañarme para que fuera porque así son, Francia y España...

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que nos larguemos por separado... —asegura, pensando en volver a encontrarse después, se sonroja un poco y sacude la cabeza con esos pensamientos—. O salir fuera y romperle la cara.

—Deja de proponer el romperle la cara que de verdad estoy tentada a decir que sí —aprieta los ojos—. Si quieres irnos por separado voy a irme yo primero, te lo advierto.

—Bien. Tú primero. A nadie le extrañará que haya conseguido ofenderte. ¿O cuál va a ser tu escusa?

—Ehh... no, no lo sé, de hecho... bueno, ofenderme no suena mala idea —se encoge de hombros pensando en su maleta, por cierto.

—Quizás le diga que me he enterado de que estaba todo planeado por ellos, te he echado un moco y tú te has largado con viento fresco.

—Dime algo... ¿De verdad no vas a romperle la cara?

—Eso no te lo voy a asegurar.

—Por una vez querría... Quedarme a ver. Si pudieras rompérsela a England sería útil también.

—¿A England?

—Seguramente él sabe también el plan... Y debe pensar "Bien, Belgium lo que se merece es al hermano que detesto".

—¿Qué planeas hacer cuando te marches? —entrecierra los ojos, pensando.

—Y seguramente estará feliz de que no vaya bien... —agrega y mira su reloj—. A esta hora seguramente ir a un hotel a menos que encuentre trenes.

—Portobello Road, en Nothing hill —le da la dirección de Inglaterra—. Ahí está la casa de mi hermano. Puedes quedarte ahí y destrozarle sus cosas, ya de paso.

Suspira, mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza.

—No, es... No —cierra los ojos—. No quiero ser ESA chica, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué chica?

—France es... —suspira de nuevo—, y England ganó. No voy a ir a quedarme a su casa y romperle sus cosas, ni siquiera creo que le afecte tanto.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos quedamos aquí sentados sin hacer nada mirando como comen? —frunce el ceño—. A mí NADIE me ofende impunemente.

—Creo que a estas alturas les jode más que estés aquí echándoles a perder su fiesta —asegura y frunce el ceño—. De hecho... estoy pensando que lo que querían era liarnos, para que fuera YO la que hiciera que cambiaras la fecha y vinieras en año nuevo.

—Well, en ese aspecto ya han perdido, así que no me preocupa.

—Pero eso implicaría que ni siquiera les importa si terminamos juntos, ni siquiera somos premio de consolación... ¡Sólo me usaron para mover la fecha en la que venías!

—Creo que yo sí que voy a pasar por casa de mi hermano.

—¿Qué? —le mira frunciendo el ceño, porque una cosa es que vaya ella solita y otra es que vayas con ella, burro... Ordena tus pensamientos antes de proponerle buenas ideas.

—Entiendo que no quieras meterte en esas refriegas, pero prefiero ir y dejarle un regalo en su casa que montarle una escena aquí frente a todos en la que, para variar, el malo sea yo y él la pobre víctima.

—Oh! Es que... ¿Tú irías también?

—Oh, bueno, no planearás que además me quede aquí toda la noche a aguantarles a todos.

—No, solo inferí que proponías que fuera yo, y sola... sola no voy a ir, pero si vas tú la cosa cambia.

—¿Por?

—Porque si voy sola es patético... Destrozarle la casa al chico que se quedo con "El Niño que me gustaba en el instituto"... Pero si vas tú es una especie de acto vandálico más... You know.

Él sonríe de lado.

—Además tú tienes mi maleta —agrega.

—Y tú las llaves de mi coche —se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces... salgo yo, me voy en tu coche... —empieza sonriendo de lado. La mira un instante entrecerrando los ojos, al final sonríe y dice "yeah".

—Oh my god... really? —se ríe.

—¿Cómo si no?

—Puedo esperarte con todo y coche a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Sabes? Coche andando, luces apagadas...

—Me tardaré un buen rato, no quiero que piensen que me estás esperando. ¿Puedes ir a ver las luces en Trafalgar Square y esperarme en Nothing hill a... la media noche?

Se lo piensa y le mira a los ojos unos largos segundos antes de asentir... no vamos a negarlo, ligeramente emocionada.

—Pero no te rías, que nadie se va a creer que estamos peleando —protesta sonriendo.

—Ok, ok, I'm sorry! —Levanta las manos—, de hecho... di algo, algo que me enfade, cuando quieras que me largue, así me iré enfadada y rayaré tu coche...

—¡No rayes el coche! —exclama sin poder evitarlo. Bélgica se ríe.

—Estereotipooo.

Escocia chasquea la lengua y echa la cabeza para atrás riéndose también. Francia se tranquiliza un poco al ver que se ríe, porque se había quedado espiándolos.

—Entonces... ¿cuando quieres irte? —pregunta pensando que al final sí van a verse igual después y eso le pone de bastante buen humor... lo cual es extraño y es un hombre, así que indefectiblemente piensa si a caso van a hacerlo en casa de Inglaterra.

—La verdad... lo antes posible. ¿Ya dejó de comer tu... The queen?

—¿Quién sabe? —se encoge de hombros y mira a la persona de su lado que debe ser... Rusia, o algo así, se echa un poco adelante viendo a la reina a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que pueden comer estas cosas —asegura la belga con el plato medio lleno.

Como suele ocurrir en las películas, la reina termina el último bocado y baja su tenedor, sale una vorágine de meseros a recoger los platos de todo el mundo. Y digo como sucede en las películas refiriéndome a que las cosas pasan justo cuando uno requiere que pasen.

* * *

><p><em>Los terribles planes maquiavélicos... cualquier británico puede ser un buen Villano. Gracias, Josita.<em>


	50. Chapter 50

—Al final, mi madre estará contenta puesto que ha resultado que sí eres una zorra —suelta Escocia de repente en voz bastante alta... mágicamente aprovechando un instante en el que todo el mundo se ha callado.

—¿Perdón? —protesta Bélgica olvidando por un instante en qué has quedado, es decir, tomada por sorpresa. Britania levanta las cejas y la mira.

—Pues... ¿A ti qué te parece? Oh, espera, además de zorra, idiota —la mira fijamente sin sonreír apoyándose sobre el respaldo del asiento con el brazo. Bélgica parpadea unas cuentas veces antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Vuélveme a llamar idiota... —advierte. Francia se tensa mirando a Bélgica y luego a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Idiota —suelta medio retador/medio burlón, con bastante desprecio. Inglaterra tiene las cejas en el techo.

—Écosse —suelta Francia que sea como sea se siente responsable de Bélgica aquí, aunque Bélgica crea que no le importa un pimiento.

—You bastard! ¿Crees que eres tan maravilloso? ¡No tienes ni IDEA de cómo tratar a la gente mucho menos a una mujer!

Escocia mira a Francia de reojo con su postura de "el mundo me importa una mierda". La reina carraspea, ya que estamos, mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

—Con perdón de la mesa, no te voy a decir con cuantas mujeres de tu calaña trato yo —suelta haciéndole un gesto de saludo bastante insolente a la reina—. Porque es bastante a menudo —sonrisa venenosa. Bélgica se levanta y con ella Francia rompiendo por completo el protocolo. Inglaterra está como taquicardico.

—Scotland! —le riñe.

—Shut the hell up, bloody larva —le calla el escocés.

—¡No tengo por qué estar aguantando estas ofensas! —amenaza la muy mona Bélgica que obviamente no suele hacer este tipo de escenas con frecuencia y no sabe bien que decir, aun así a quien no le jode que le llamen puta, verdad... toma su copa de vino, traga saliva y se la lanza a Escocia en la cara sin poderse creer que esté haciendo eso, antes de salir corriendo.

Escocia, que no se lo veía venir, sólo llega a conseguir cerrar los ojos y soltar un bollocks y un "que te jodan, puta" para Bélgica a gritos mientras se limpia la cara.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —grita ella en dutch, que se oye realmente mal así que le pega mejor para las groserías, temblando un poco al salir por la puerta con la adrenalina a mil.

Creo que todos los niños de Inglaterra y acompañantes, están con la boca abierta. De hecho creo que todo el mundo está con la boca abierta.

—Merde... —susurra Francia dejándose caer en el asiento.

—Así tomamos el café en el norte. Si fuera independiente no tendríais que soportar las desavenencias culturales —suelta Escocia cínico para todos, porque nunca es mal momento para un poco de publicidad política.

Irlanda se ríe un poquito antes de que Gales lo calle con un golpe FUERTE en la espinilla. Y la reina se pone de pie. El escocés no deja pasar la risa de su hermano que tan bien conoce mirándole de reojo.

—Es momento del brindis de Navidad —murmura fulminando a Inglaterra para que se levante junto con todos los demás. Inglaterra, de hecho, ya está de pie hace rato, HISTÉRICO.

—¿A alguien le molesta que fume? —suelta Escocia, que por lo visto no ha tenido suficiente. Roma le da un codacito a Britania para que haga algo con él. Es que Britania casi aplaude.

—Ahh... ehh... —vacila la británica —. Albaaaaa.

—Vamos a fumar afuera —decide Francia levantándose de nuevo y frunciendo el ceño—. Sa... majesté, si me disculpa.

El escocés pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Britania de reojo, antes de mirar a Francia de nuevo, fulminándole.

—Afuera, me has dicho que fuéramos a fumar hace un rato, bueno... Ha llegado el momento —insiste Francia.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? —susurra Britania a Roma.

Escocia se levanta con parsimonia y hace un gesto burlón y rebuscado para indicarle que salgan al balcón. Sólo no nos lo lances del balcón ¿vale? Francia asiente, yendo delante de él, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo que está con la frente hundida en la palma de su mano queriéndose morir.

—No puede comportarse así, Britaniae.

—No puedo evitar que se comporte como quiera, Rome... no va a oírme —asegura la británica mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, ya de pie como el resto de los presentes.

—Pues alguien tiene que educarle. Y TÚ eres su madre.

—¿Educarle? ¿A estas alturas? Yo le habría educado de estar aquí para hacerlo un poco antes... no te imaginarás qué me impidió estarlo —responde Britania un poco más hosca que de costumbre.

—No era tan pequeño cuando pasó —el romano frunce el ceño también.

—La tipa es una zorra... supérenlo. Admito que no son los mejores modos...

—Aun no sabemos qué ha pasado —la defiende él porque es que ella... no le ha parecido mala y es una chica de casa de su hijo el mayor y los dos, tanto España como Francia la quieren mucho por la forma en que hablan de ella.

Y Romanito ni se diga. Sí, pero Romanito no le ha hablado de ella a su abuelo, porque no se habla con su abuelo. Aunque puede que Roma no lo sepa.

—Hablaré con él ahora que vuelva.

—Gracias —asiente Roma sonriéndole.

La reina levanta su copa y empieza el brindis oficial, porque pretende poner pies en polvorosa en cuanto termine.

—A England parece que va a darle algo, eso sí...

—Más que nada por eso es que quiero que le hables —sigue mientras imita a los demás.

Entretanto, Escocia sale al balcón detrás de Francia.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza? — protesta Francia mirándole.

—¿A mí? What the hell te pasa a TI por la cabeza.

— Pardon? ¡Yo no estoy echando a nadie ni llamándole puta a una chica que no lo es!

—Peor que eso. Proxeneta es lo que eres tú.

—¿Discúlpame?

El británico se enciende un puro con tranquilidad y le da una calada profunda.

—No tengo idea de a qué viene todo este arranque histeria, ni de qué es de lo que vas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Lo que ha pasado? —el pelirrojo se ríe un poco, falsamente, apartando la cara—. Que cada vez estoy más seguro de que eres un gilipollas y crees que soy imbécil.

—No creo que seas un imbécil, ni soy un gilipollas. ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado con todos de repente?

—Con los que quedan ahí —señala dentro—. Porque me caen mal. Con los que no están, porque hay pocas cosas que tolere menos que la gente que intenta jugar conmigo y torearme.

Francia se saca un cigarrillo, tratando de entender.

—Gente que intenta jugar contigo y torearte. Hablas de mí... ¿Jugar contigo a qué, Alba?

—¿Para eso me la llevaste... o no? —le acusa—. Me importa una mierda, pero al menos hubieras podido venir de cara. Joder, ya sabes que la mierda la prefiero de cara.

El francés parpadea, intentando entender de qué demonios habla y la única cosa que se le ocurre es...

—¿Hablas de Belgique?

—Of course hablo de Belgium. Ya me imagino. "Sube conmigo y tíratelo ya que ahora yo no puedo. Convéncele para que no baje en navidad, te será fácil"

Francia se lleva una mano a la cara y se talla los ojos con las yemas de los dedos...

—No fue así... de hecho ella no sabía tampoco.

—Hasta apostaría a que le prometiste que te la tirarías tú a ella a cambio. Ya me imagino que sin alguna pretensión de cumplir tu promesa —sigue fumando.

—No le dije a nadie que iba a tirármelo, escucha... —pide dando un pasito hacia él—, sí, es verdad que quería liarlos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que si te decía NO iba a funcionar.

—¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? Si no iba a funcionar entonces, menos funciona de esta manera, gilipollas.

—Creerás que no me importa... pero estás tú... y está ella y les quiero a ambos.

—¿Sabes qué me ha contado? —le da otra calada profunda al puro—. No has tenido cojones de cortar con ella.

Francia cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Tampoco "corté" contigo, como le llamas tú, lo que hice fue ir a explicarte...

—Lo que sea. ¿Tanto la quieres que no lo has hecho? Déjame adivinar. "Para no hacerle daño" Anda, sigue France, tus mentiras cada vez me entretienen más.

—Non, mi relación con Belgique es exactamente la misma relación que te expliqué el otro día que tenía con TODO el mundo. Iba con ella, me la tiraba, ella era feliz porque tenía un acompañante guapo para salir, yo tenía pareja para ir a las bodas. Una vez que no había sexo... no había nada.

—Que poética muestra de afecto. Ahora sí me has convencido de que la quieres y estás preocupado por ella.

—No es lo mismo, Écosse. Deja de asumir que es lo mismo con todo el mundo. Es verdad que no estoy ni he estado nunca enamorado de ella, lo que no implica en lo absoluto el que no la quiera y no me preocupe.

—Bah... al final, me importa un pimiento. No vuelvas a encasquetarme gente sin atreverte a hablar conmigo o será aun peor en lo que resultará todo.

—¿Te... gusta?

El escocés se sonroja un poco sin mirarle.

—No.

—Tú le gustas... o le gustabas al menos.

El escocés levanta una ceja intentando mostrarse lo más escéptico posible.

—Mal por ella.

Francia da otro pasito hacia él.

—Siento no haberte dicho, ¿vale? Sé que eres libre de que te guste o no quien quieras... pero lo creas o no busqué a alguien a quien creo que puedes gustarle —explica con suavidad—, y es una chica.

Escocia se ríe falsamente otra vez.

—Puedo ser todo lo idiota que quieras y gilipollas también, pero me caes bien y te conozco... quizás no debí intentar liarte con ella, pero no hice más que llevarla ahí y presentártela.

—France, come on. ¿Tú has visto a esa chica? She is a bloody princess.

—Y una mujer independiente con un hermano tan bestia como tú...

El pelirrojo pone los ojos en blanco.

—Le gustas y tiene las suficientes curvas como para gustarte a ti. ¡La invitaste a venir a esta jaula de locos y accedió a la primera!

—En serio... —le mira fijamente a los ojos mientras tira la colilla al suelo y la pisa—. Me importa UNA MIERDA.

—Vale, vale... no vuelvo a intentar liarte con alguien sin decírtelo antes.

—Thank you por tu increíble consideración —suelta con sarcasmo, entrando delante y sonriendo un poquito para sí mismo porque Francia dice que parece gustarle a ella, justo antes de volver a su postura de asco habitual.

—No estaría mal... pedirle disculpas —agrega en un susurro pasando a su lado para irse a la mesa.

—Como si me importara —se encoge de hombros separándose de él sin mirarle siquiera.

Francia suspira buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada, que debe estar despidiéndose ya de la reina, pidiéndole dos millones de disculpas y queriéndose morir. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, agobiadillo, acercándose a él, pero no le hace ni caso, porque bastantes problemas tiene ya.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando escribimos esto, aun estaban en campaña por la independecia, por eso toda la publicidad... de todos modos sí le veo soltando esa clase de cosas. Bronca para la rana y las gracias para Josita.<em>


	51. Chapter 51

América al menos se está encargando de distraerlos a todos contándoles una historia fantástica sobre noséqué.

Escocia se vuelve a su sitio con desgana aparente, pensando que ahora le gustaría, por algún motivo, contarle a Bélgica que la cosa ha ido bien y que le están creyendo. Saca su teléfono y nota que, por idiota, no tiene ni idea de cuál es su número. Se frunce el ceño a sí mismo un instante preguntándose qué coño le pasa.

Francia organiza un poco más, pendiente del inglés, hasta que la reina finalmeeeente se larga. Britania se acerca a Escocia, que está buscando en Internet el número de teléfono del parlamento Europeo para emergencias en días como... la puñetera vigilia de navidad.

—Alba... —se le sienta junto y el escocés se nos sonroja y se mete un susto—. What? —pregunta Britania levantando las cejas.

—What? What the hell es lo que quieres? —pregunta él con agresividad.

—¡Por el cuerno del unicornio, que no te hice yo nada como para que me hables así! —Britania parpadea. Él pone los ojos en blanco—. Quizás deberías bajarle a tu histeria... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Veamos, déjame adivinar... ¿Vienes a reñirme? ¿O a restregarme que tú tenías razón?

—Vine a preguntarte si estabas bien... —frunce el ceño.

—Yes. Thank you —igual de agresivo.

—Perdóname por existir —parpadea.

—Pídemelo de rodillas —trata de fingirse de mal humor, pero ahora mismo no le sale del todo.

—¿Algo más? —Levanta una ceja.

—Ya veremos que tan convincente suenas.

—¿Estás bien, seguro? Pareces menos...

—¿Menos? —la mira.

—Enfadado de lo que suenas.

Escocia carraspea y frunce más el ceño.

—Hombre, yo sólo digo... —hace una pausa—. ¿Qué te hizo la chica para que la echaras así?

—Estaba siendo dulce, delicada y buena. Me aburrí —se encoge de hombros.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa un poco—, a ratos me gustaría que me contaras más cosas

—Ya... ya... —asiente él con pesar—. Esas cosas pasan... lo superarás... de verdad.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

—England se ha puesto verde, ¿sabes?

—Es un color que le favorece. Quizás deberías ir a consolarle a él.

La británica frunce el ceño.

—Eres horrible —protesta un poco arrugando la nariz—, eso me gano por venir a preguntarte... Si alguien te cuestiona, diles que te he reñido amargamente.

—Of course. Golpes de látigo incluidos.

Ella le sonríe un poquito y Escocia sigue trasteando con el teléfono.

—¿Qué buscas con tanto interés? —se asoma.

—Mum! —protesta apartando el teléfono y sonrojándose un poco de nuevo.

—Sólo pregunto... Y debe ser algo interesante, que te has sonrojado.

Se sonroja un poco más pero pone los ojos en blanco.

—Protocolos que se debe seguir con la reina, por si puedo destruir algún otro.

—¿Estas pensando en llamar a otra chica después de echar a esta?

—Wha... yes —empieza escandalizado y cambia de idea a mitad de la frase—. Estoy buscando un teléfono para ir de putas en un rato.

—¿De putas, Alba? ¿De verdad? —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco —. ¡Sales de una para meterte en otra!

—Es mi auto regalo de Navidad.

—Ten cuidado —gruñe un poco.

—Thank you, mum. Lo haré. ¿Quieres tú unos condones también? Ya tengo bastantes hermanos.

—Shut up! Yo no voy a hacer... ¡Nada! Ya te dejo buscar a tus putas en paz —le fulmina.

—Goodbyeee...

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se larga hacia Roma. Roma, que estaba fingiendo hacer cualquier cosa y esperando a que se acercara de nuevo, sonríe cuando lo hace,

—No tiene remedio... —comenta ella sonrojadita aún por lo del condón.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Ha dicho que le ha aburrido... Y bueno, en resumen no tengo ni idea de qué pasó, parece de buen humor y pretende irse de putas.

Roma frunce el ceño con eso.

—Quid?

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho... —niega con la cabeza—, espero que consiga a una buena chica pronto.

—Non, lo de las putas lo entiendo ¿Cómo que parece de buen humor?

—No lo ha dicho, pero le conozco bien cuando finge estar enfadado y no lo está realmente.

—¡¿Está... fingiendo estar enfadado?!

—Yo creo que no le quería realmente, la ha traído aquí para fastidiarnos a todos después de verla una sola vez y ahora pese al escándalo, que le ha venido bien, mira como se ha puesto England, está feliz de haberse librado de ella.

—Mmmm... —Roma lo valora no muy convencido—. ¿Y para qué montar una escena entonces? ¿Sólo para molestar a Angliterra?

—¿No te parece suficiente? No sabes lo elaboradas que eran las bromas que le hacían de pequeño, aunque no sé... Bueno si tu teoría es cierta con lo de France —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. No entiendo para qué todo esto.

—Es muy pronto para eso, ¿sabes? Le podría haber sacado más jugo a su presencia molestándote antes de montar la escena si ese era el plan.

—No creo que quisiera tanto molestarme a mí... Creo.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé. ¿A England? ¿A la reina? ¿A ti?

—La teoría también se aplica para Angliterra. Además, en realidad me ha parecido que sí se gustan.

—¿Él y la zorra? Dudo que le guste en lo absoluto después de llamarla así.

—Es impresión me ha dado —se encoge de hombros y asiente—. Por eso me parece raro que este fingiendo estar enfadado... implica que esa pelea fue fingida.

—¿Lo... crees? —entrecierra los ojos, girándose a mirar al escocés.

—Bueno, llamar a una chica "puta" hasta que te lanza el vino y se larga implica algún agravio previo que debería haberle dejado de mal humor... ¿No crees? —valora Roma.

—Además se estaban riendo hace un minuto...

—Ah, eso no lo he visto, no les estaba mirando, ¿pero ves? Ahí lo tienes.

Britania levanta una ceja.

—Crees que... —empieza la británica. Él la mira, escuchándola—. Nah, sólo pensé... lo que yo haría, pero es estúpido.

—¿Qué harías?

—Quedar con ella y verla más tarde —sí, parece excesivamente perceptiva... sólo es su madre, en realidad no sabe que lo va a hacer.

—Bueno, eso parece posible... él se te parece bastante —sonríe—. Podría haber sido una estratagema para huir de la cena de Navidad antes de tiempo.

Britania se lo piensa un poco y luego sonríe.

—Eso quiere decir que sí tengo razón. La chica es una zorra.

—¿Por?

—¿Quién se deja llamar zorra por una estratagema, sin serlo?

—¿Alguien que no lo es pero quiere gustarle a un chico rebelde que propone un plan de huída excitante? —propone.

—Has estado viendo demasiadas películas con Galia —se ríe, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Yo? Si nunca me dejas verlas, siempre me dices que la acompañas tú, que es una cosa de chicas.

—Pues... son cosa de chicas y esas cosas que dices... pasan, pero sólo pasan en esas películas —sonríe.

—¿Entonces quieres suponer que es una zorra en base a que... se deja llamar zorra?

—Yo no me dejaría llamar zorra.

—¿Y te parece que Egipto se deja?

—Egypt ES una zorra —la verdad universal.

—Es posible, pero me parece que tampoco se deja.

—No, no se deja... pero la cosa es por qué esta chica sí se deja.

—Es posible que tú la intimides un poco, ¿no lo has pensado? Empezar discutiendo contigo porque la has insultado no parece un muy buen comienzo.

Ella lo mira a los ojos. Roma le devuelve la mirada con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué harías tú si mi madre te llamara zorra?

—Pues... yo no soy una zorra, se lo aclararía —parpadea.

—Que chica más fuerte —se ríe.

—¡Pues al menos... intentar negarlo!

—Aunque es posible que entonces empezaras a ser la zorra respondona agresiva y creída. Y a tus espaldas.

—Pero... pero es que eso no es justo, porque no soy zorra... si me defiendo, malo, si no me defiendo también —hace los ojos en blanco—, noooo lo digas, no digas que es justo lo que le pasa a esta chica. El problema que tiene es que pretende tener algo con Alba.

—Nada que él no pretenda hacer con ella de vuelta y probablemente peor.

—¿Peor?

—Es una cosa de chicos... no lo entenderías —sonríe para molestarla.

—¡¿Perdóname?! Que ustedes no entiendan las cosas de chicas no implica que yo no entienda las de chicos, tengo cuatro, créeme que entiendo todo lo relacionado con chicos... quizás incluso mejor de lo de las chicas —golpecito.

El romano se ríe y niega. Ella se ríe también un poquito.

—¿Crees que England esté bien?

—No tengo ni idea... creo que voy a explicarle nuestras teorías a Franciae, ¿Por qué no vas a ver?

—Iré a ver —asiente levantándose otra vez y sonriendo un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez sea la peor madre del universo, pero Britania conoce a sus gusanos. ¡Gracias Josita! Por cierto... ¿A alguien más le resulta esta historia machista? Aún estamos buscando dónde es que lo es O.o<em>


	52. Chapter 52

Roma se acerca a Francia y se sienta a su lado.

—Ahh... papa. Allô —Francia le saluda terminando de mandarle un mensaje a España diciéndole que algo fue mal, y Bélgica salió corriendo sola de ahí después de tirarle la copa a Escocia en la cara... que intente llamarla.

—¿Cómo estás? —le sonríe.

—Preocupado por Belgique...

—¿Te ha contado qué ha pasado? —pregunta señalando a Escocia.

—De hecho... está muy enfadado conmigo, creo que es bastante con que no me haya girado la cara de un golpe.

Roma levanta las cejas, sin comprender.

—Se dio cuenta que lo estábamos intentando liar con Belgique —explica—, y como verás no reaccionó bien.

—Pero... ¿tan mal? Creía que al final sí le gustaba ella...

—Sí que le gusta y también él le gusta a ella... eso en realidad me acaba por joder también. Es TAN obtuso y TAN necio que es capaz de, con tal de mandar a la merde un plan solo porque no es del modo en que él quiere... ¡Puede echar a perder algo que en realidad funcionaba bien!

—Bueno, mejor para ti. ¿No? —no, Roma no, no todos son como tú.

Francia se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos. Roma le pone la mano sobre el hombro a modo de apoyo.

—Non, no estoy seguro de que sea mejor. Él es DEMASIADA tentación, ¿sabes?

El romano suspira y le aprieta un poco sonriendo.

—No sabes cómo fue la última vez que fuimos a su casa...

—Su madre está preocupada también, pero ha notado algo raro ¿Cómo fue?

—De no haber estado Espagne, me lo habría montado en la mesa de la cocina hasta que no supiera ni como se llama —confiesa y suspira—, y luego me hubiera arrepentido infinitamente. ¿Qué notó raro?

Roma suspira de nuevo con eso.

—Por lo visto no está tan enfadado como quiere hacer creer.

—¿Cómo? —Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Eso dice Britania, que está fingiendo.

—Ohh... ¿De verdad? —Francia mira al escocés con las cejas levantadas.

—Así que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que puede que todo sea un montaje para escapar...

El francés se lo plantea, pensando en toda la conversación que tuvo con ella y la actitud. Ciertamente no le había partido la cara en dos. Estaba bastante insistente con el asunto de no haber ido a cortar con ella y en concreto con que no le importaba que no le gustara. Además... se estaba riendo unos segundos antes con ella.

—Me llamó Proxeneta... pero no parecía especialmente enfadado con ella, parecía más enfadado conmigo por no cortarla...

—Tú le conoces más, ¿qué opinas?

—Le ha cagado que se la presentara, pero... sigo sin entender por qué llamarla zorra así enfrente de todo el mundo. Es... posible, matarían varios pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Bueno, quizás no haya tanto de qué preocuparse, entonces —sonríe.

Francia sonríe un segundo.

—Quizás... entonces soy realmente listo a pesar de ni siquiera darme cuenta —asegura.

—¿Por?

—Estamos suponiendo entonces que Belgique se fue a propósito... ¿cierto?

—Sic, dice Britaniae que quizás han quedado para verse.

—¿Britania te ha dicho todo eso? ¿De verdad? —se estira más para ver a Escocia.

—Pues no está segura, dice que es lo que haría ella... y a mí no me parece en absoluto descabellado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que a Belgique le gusta Écosse... es... oui, es posible. Ojalá sea así, me tranquilizaría bastante.

—Él ha venido corriendo antes cuando ella estaba hablando con nosotros.

—Eso he visto... y he visto también que te ha echado —ni crean que Francia se ha pasado toda la noche espiando a Escocia, eh... Francia mira a su padre fijamente.

Roma cierra los ojos y levanta las cejas con cara de "son cosas que pasan".

—No deja de extrañarme...

—Todos ellos salvo Angliterra actúan igual y lo mismo con el chico de Helena. Es resentimiento.

—Non... no sólo es resentimiento, papa. Ireland no ha dejado de mirarte toda la noche, Wales, lo creas o no, está intentando tomar valor para irte a hablar... sin embargo...

El mayor suspira con eso y se masajea la frente.

—No tienes NINGÚN efecto en él —matiza sin dejar de mirarle.

—De hecho, lo tengo... pero es de rechazo.

—Oui, bueno... pensaba en el efecto normal. Sonrojo, balbuceo, estupidez... fantasías eróticas... —explica —, de hecho REALMENTE parece odiarte, no creo haber visto eso en nadie más... Nunca.

Roma le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué pasa con Écosse? —pregunta acariciándole un poco la mejilla.

—No es algo que... no estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo ni de yo querer que lo sepas, Franciae.

Francia lo mira en silencio unos segundos y luego parpadea.

—Vas a tener que contarme, porque acabo de imaginarme unos diez o quince escenarios distintos... ninguno mejor que el otro. ¿Qué pasa con Écosse?

El romano le mira fijamente con pesar.

—Lo siento, papa... siento haberlo notado —se encoge de hombros y se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando a Escocia de reojo—. Pero ahora no hay marcha atrás.

—Ven, vámonos de aquí —se levanta sin sonreír ni un poco.

Francia frunce el ceño preocupándose aún más con el lenguaje corporal de su padre, señalándole la puerta del balcón por la que ha salido con Escocia un rato antes. Busca a Inglaterra con la mirada, que debe estar hablando con su madre.

El galo se muerde el labio y camina hasta la puerta. Roma sale primero, mirando hacia fuera el claustro del palacio, apoyándose en la barandilla. Francia se pone de pie junto a él, mirándole.

—Todos hemos hecho muchas cosas...

—No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso y no quisiera que esto fuera corriendo de boca en boca. Tú estás con Angliterra y tu hermano...

Francia le pone una mano en el brazo con suavidad, para detenerlo.

—Papa... —le llama el francés. Roma le mira de reojo—. No necesitas decirme esas cosas... cálmate —susurra acariciándole un poco el brazo. Roma suspira, porque le cuesta. Francia le mira esperando, paciente.

—Verás, tienes que imaginar el momento ¿de acuerdo? son esa clase de cosas que ahora escandalizan.

—A...ja —asiente pensando en la época... bestialidad, gladiadores, brutalidad...

—El imperio, Franciae, el imperio... nunca he amado y odiado algo tanto como eso. Es demandante y desgastante. Siempre más, siempre cosas peores, sin descanso.

Francia suspira asintiendo... ha oído tantas veces ese asunto del imperio, en su momento le costó TANTO trabajo entenderlo una vez que creció y que su padre no estaba y luego cuando tuvo un imperio él, recordó TANTAS veces a su padre.

—Cuando Britania desapareció ya era una bestia enorme, apenas podía controlarlo. Había fugas y problemas por todas partes, la gente... la gente. Todo el mundo demandaba siempre más poder, más riqueza, tenía que ser un ascenso meteórico. Otra forma de proceder era impensable.

Francia le escucha atentamente, pensando por un momento en lo poco que realmente sabían ellos, siendo niños, entonces. Todo parecía TAN perfecto. Le aprieta un poco más el brazo.

—Ya te imaginarás qué suponía un niño como Scoti. Es como esas historietas dibujadas de tu casa... el gran imperio, ya nos habíamos hecho todo el sur y un pequeño reducto a manos de un crío en el norte se nos resistía a todo el poder y orgullo de amos del mundo.

Francia sonríe.

—Asterix. Más adelante... siempre estuve orgulloso de él por sobrevivir... creo incluso que hay cierta parte de esas historias que están basadas en él.

—Había que reducirle. Había que conquistarlo por completo, una cosa era que no consiguiéramos hacernos con la fuerza del imperio germánico y otra cosa era eso. Era una burla... pero... —asiente.

—Es siempre un hueso difícil de roer... —entrecierra los ojos.

—No, no es eso. Es que... era un niño. Un niño pequeño que creía que yo había matado a su madre y robado a sus hermanos.

—Bueno... no estaba necesariamente equivocado —concede a Escocia humedeciéndose los labios.

Roma le mira de reojo un poco duramente porque esto le está costando y no necesita que además se ponga en su contra.

—Sólo hablo de los hechos, papa... no te estoy juzgando, todos habríamos hecho lo mismo en tu situación, solo le concedo a Écosse el tener razón respecto a eso —puntualiza conciliadoramente.

—En fin... —se cierra un poco—. Era un caso complejo que necesitaba más tiempo de dedicación del que tenía, así que me empujaron a hacer las cosas mal y provocaron... eso.

Francia le mira a los ojos y suelta un poquito el aire por la nariz.

—¿Te empujaron a hacer quoi, papa? —pregunta suavemente, acercándosele un poquito más, poniéndole una mano en la espalda con suavidad.

—A utilizar todos mis recursos, Franciae —le mira sin sonreír ni un poco, con la mirada ensombrecida y el ceño fruncido, la mirada de real asesino peligroso. Francia traga saliva mirándole a los ojos, porque papa habitualmente es otra persona a su alrededor. Vacila un segundo.

—C-Cuáles recursos... —susurra.

—Puedes imaginarlo bastante bien. Cuando las cosas que funcionaban con los niños no funcionaron con él, tuvimos que usar las de los adultos antes de pasar a la aniquilación física brutal. Por suerte, desaparecí yo mismo antes de utilizar el último recurso... pero no lo suficiente pronto para ahorrarle los demás.

A Francia se le acelera el corazón y traga saliva otra vez mordiéndose el labio... Esperaba... golpes. Golpes o... incendiar su casa, o... cosas. Escocia era pequeño. No tanto como él o Inglaterra pero...

—Era un todo o nada. No funcionaba nada, no confiaba en mí. Alguien propuso que no era tan joven y que su madre también había sido siempre agresiva. Algo en mi decía que no era el mismo caso y sabía que no funcionaría, pero no se puede parar una estampida con el suspiro de una corazonada.

—Forzaste a Écosse —específica de la mejor manera que puede, sintiendo una cubetada de agua helada al decirlo en voz alta.

Roma se humedece los labios y le sostiene la mirada con esa suya densa, grande y pesada. A Francia le tiembla un poco el labio de abajo en un gesto poco característico de su vida adulta. Se le humedecen un poco los ojos. Parpadea un par de veces.

—Este es tu padre, muchacho. Te lo he contado porque espero de ti una respuesta adulta.

Francia toma aire y vuelve, de ser un niño de nuevo, a ser Francia el adulto. Traga saliva una vez más y busca sus cigarros.

—Esto explica algunas cosas.

—Sé que es una persona que quieres y seguramente ahora mismo me odias un poco. Es algo que no puedo cambiar y a lo que, definitivamente no esperaba tener que enfrentarme.

Prende su cigarrillo pensando y tranquilizándose un poquito con la primera bocanada de humo. Le sigue temblando un poquito la mano y se detesta por ello.

—La próxima vez que encontremos una historia que te diga qué prefieres no saber, quizás me creas.

—Non, papa. Gracias... Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme —responde y le mira a los ojos.

Roma suspira.

—Siempre prefiero saber... no importa lo horrible que sea. Eres mi padre y confío en ti más que en nadie, siempre lo he hecho... Y siempre he sabido que cada cosa que haces, la haces por algo... si algo no lo entiendo, he de encontrar la manera de entenderlo y de seguirte queriendo igual a pesar de todo —asegura.

Le pone la mano sobre el hombro y le acaricia la mejilla un poco con el pulgar, sonriendo ligeramente con eso... justo antes de tirar de él hacia sí y abrazarle. Francia le abraza de vuelta, con fuerza. El romano sigue abrazándole con fuerza temblando un poco, humedeciéndosele los ojos y haciendo drama.

—Estamos muy muy lejos de esos tiempos ahora... —le consuela el galo, acariciándole la espalda.

—Gracias a dios, cariño mío. GRACIAS A DIOS.

—Me alegra... que me ayudes a entender algunas cosas.

Francia le da un beso a Roma y le dice que le quiere mucho al oído. Roma sonríe y le aprieta más fuerte contra sí.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí. Roma dice que ha sido un placer contar con vuestra simpatía hasta ahora y que os va a seguir queriendo aunque todos le odieis ahora. ¡Gracias, Josita!<em>


	53. Chapter 53

Britania se acerca a Inglaterra un poco temerosilla, que está histérico hablando con alguien de la familia real aun disculpándose como un loco.

—England —le llama.

Y el susodicho da un salto, la mira, pide un segundo a quien sea que esté hablando y se vuelve a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Evidentemente NO. Esto ha sido un DESASTRE,

—Qué te ha dicho la... mujer, esa... —aprieta los ojos—, la reina,

—He tenido que pelear BASTANTE para que no quede expulsado para siempre de Buckingham y no se le considere persona non grata.

—Lamentará saberlo...

—No, mum, no va a lamentar una mierda. Le va a parecer hilarante.

—Creo que preferiría que lo echaras para siempre.

—Sí, eso sí. Pero sigue siendo parte de este bloody país.

—Eso lo sé... estuvo mal lo que hizo, ya le he reñido.

—Bien, mum, thank you. Seguro no lo hará nunca más —sarcástico.

—Dioses... todos mis hijos tienen ese gusto por el sarcasmo. Ven, vamos a sentarnos —le hace un gesto con la mano. Él la sigue, masajeándose las sienes.

—Siéntate aquí y pide algo de beber... ¿Tienen cerveza en esta casa de locos?

—NO es una casa de locos mum, it's a bloody palace. La mayor muestra de riqueza y poder de tus tierras —suspira pidiendo ginebra.

—Está bien, está bien... el Buckingham Palace. Siempre me riñes por no llamarles a las cosas exactamente por su nombre... sólo es un nombre.

—Los nombres SON importantes.

—No para una bárbara histérica como yo —le mira fijamente y sonríe un poco.

—Pues no seas una bárbara histérica.

—Me ha gustado venir y agradezco todos tus esfuerzos por soportar a Alba sin golpearle —suspira. Inglaterra la mira de reojo—. Sé que eché a perder tu fiesta con... your kids.

—Yes. A little bit.

—Bueno... si te quieres burlar tú también, a mí me gustó mucho verles a los cuatro.

—No me voy a burlar... sólo... la próxima vez trata de no bailar al son de Scotland como siempre.

—No bailo al son de Alba...

—Of course bailas a su son. Every bloody one lo hacéis.

—¿En qué sentido te parece que lo hago? —inclina la cabeza.

—The arsehole dice en Christmas... en Christmas estamos. He say "in London" in bloody London estamos. Ya me imagino que bronca debe haberse llevado, porque al fin y al cabo, qué te importa a ti que esta fiesta sea importante para mí. O lo sea la reina o lo sea el palacio. England es pequeño e idiota.

—England es el único que me hace caso, así que es el único que bien o mal es posible de amoldar. No tenía otra opción más allá de que Alba no viniera...

—Y como se amolda, que se joda. ¿Sabes? Voy a dejar de amoldarme yo también...

—Entonces tendré cuatro hijos que se comportan completamente... como críos.

—¿Y de quién crees que sea la culpa?

Ella vacila un poco y se mira las manos.

—Si es que no es sólo eso, mum. No es sólo eso.

—¿Qué más?

—Mírame, mírame fijamente y dime, de qué color era el vestido de Belgium.

—Grey —le mira.

—Bien. Y ahora, de todos los presentes, señálame a New Zeland.

—Who?

—That's de point. Scotland trae a una chica una noche, quién sabe para qué y te falta tiempo para ir, pero ni siquiera conoces a todos tus nietos. Dime, ¿le has deseado Feliz Navidad a Seychelles? ¿Has saludado siquiera a America? ¿De qué color es la corbata que lleva France?

Britania vacila un poco y busca a Francia de reojo antes de volverse a mirar las manos.

—I... I...

—No me vale, no me vale que ahora les busques, pero no me digas que no bailas a su son. Porque desde luego, al mío no bailas.

—I know...

—Bien.

—También se que te desquicio y que prefieres no tenerme cerca metiéndome en tus líos... Ni preguntándote cosas.

—Bueno, eso todos —ojos en blanco.

—I am sorry, I am not a great mother...

El inglés suspira.

—Él también me acusa de defenderte demasiado y de protegerte demasiado... Al final, es imposible hacerlo bien con ninguno —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Defenderme y protegerme A MI? Why? ¿Por qué has ido tú a hablar con él en vez de yo?

—Ninguno de ellos pasó tanto tiempo conmigo... de ninguno de ellos tres fui realmente su madre...

—También yo era el más pequeño cuando tu muerte —pone los ojos en blanco.

Britania junta las manos en su regazo y le mira.

—I am sorry, England... siento haberme muerto, siento haber vuelto, siento ponerle más atención a Alba, siento haberte echado a perder la navidad y no acordarme de qué color trae la corbata tu... boyfriend.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Siento llamarle tu boyfriend —susurra apretando los ojos.

—Mira...

Ella le mira de reojo.

—A mi no, ahí —le señala y Britania mira hacia donde indica.

—¿Ves esos cuatro chicos que tienen un horrible videojuego come cerebros en las manos...? Los tres de la derecha son tus nietos. New Zeland, Australia an America.

—New Zealand, Australia... America. Los he visto antes...

—Te gustarían. A New Zeland le gusta el rugby, es muy bestia y Australia vive en una tierra desértica MUY árida, ambos son MUY bestias. Están juntos desde que son pequeñitos... y America. America se ha comprado ese traje que lleva EXPRESAMENTE antes de venir y se ha quejado porque no ha podido poner la estrella en el árbol. Siempre la pone en mi árbol, desde que era un niño. Y el que está a la derecha es Rusia. Sale con él y es un imbécil y le DETESTO. Es un psycho peligroso.

—¿Es hijo de Kiev, verdad?

—Creo que... sí, debe serlo, sí.

—Se parece a su padre... America... ¿Es tu kid favorito, cierto?

—Yo no tengo favoritos —el universo entero se muere de la risa.

—Hablas de él más de lo que hablas de ninguno —levanta una ceja.

—Ok, mira... —sigue con la mirada la mesa, justo está Canadá a quien SE SALTA—. Esa chica que está hablando con Wales es Sey... wait a second!

—What? —levanta las cejas.

—Wales! ¡Está hablando con ella! ¡Como le haga algo lo mato!

—¿Pero Wales qué va a hacerle?... si es el más tranquilo de todos. ¿Algún día ha tenido una novia o algo así?

—No lo sé...

—¿Ves? Deja de angustiarte por todo el mundo, England...

Pero sigue con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

><p><em>Chan chan chaaan Gales estaba portándose DEMASIADO bien para ser un británico. Gracias Josita!<em>


	54. Chapter 54

Gales, que se ha acercado a Seychelles como quien no quiere la cosa, en un momento en que Irlanda estaba distraído yendo a gritarle a alguien porque se ha terminado el whiskey que le gusta... la mira de reojo y carraspea un poco a su lado.

—Hello.

Seychelles, que estaba mirando algo en el teléfono le mira de reojo. Gales se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—Oh, Hello.

—Wales —se presenta… o le recuerda el nombre, yoquesé.

—Eh... Sharks.

—Ehm... It is Wales, not WHAles —hace una bastante precisa, marcada y... seguramente ridícula diferencia entre ambos nombres, suelta el aire por la nariz y pierde un poquito su aire estirado.

—Oh. Ya decía yo que eso era raro.

—No eres la primera en hacer el chiste fácil... —se encoge un poco de hombros.

—Pues es que no sé quién te eligió el nombre pero quizás le caías un poco mal.

—Es Cymru en galés... y te aseguro que el que eligió el nombre a las Whales lo hizo después de que yo... —hace los ojos en blanco un poco exasperado.

—Quizás es a ese a quien le caías mal —se ríe.

Gales arruga un poco la nariz y la mira sin sonreír. Ella le mira y deja de reírse poco a poco al notar que no se ríe.

—Pasando a otros temas... ¿Tu nombre es...?

—Seychelles —le tiende la mano.

—Porque ese no es un nombre gracioso... ¿En qué está? ¿En francés? —pregunta completamente serio, tomándole la mano.

—Oui, creo que a France le costaba pronunciar Sesel —responde en francés.

—Oh, Dear Lord... ya decía yo que estas risas y burlas me recordaban a alguien —otra vez hace los ojos en blanco. Seychelles le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tengo que repasar geografía... —murmura y la mira —. Una isla, supongo... ¿África? ¿Antillas?

—Archipiélago paradisíaco en el océano Índico. África.

—Paradisíaco... eso promete —sonríe levemente de lado.

—No lo creo. Tú eres un europeo —cierto desprecio, porque no le gusta que no sepan dónde está.

—Técnicamente... no del todo —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Te has ofendido?,

—No, todos saben que los europeos no saben divertirse. Y tú eres de los peores. Un inglés.

—Oh, nonono... please. Soy aún peor... soy galés —susurra —, dicen que no encontraría yo el sentido del humor, ni aunque estuviera dentro del culo de una oveja.

—¿Eres un de esos? —hace un gesto de asco, los estereotipos llegan a todos lados—. Creía que era... ya sabes, una de esas mentiras...

—Ehm... es un chiste —murmura.

—Oh... Oh! I'm sorry! —grita y se ríe la exagerada.

—Wonderful... —protesta entre dientes cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda... aun así sonríe un poco.

—Es que como tienes este puesto así tan serio... ¡Sabes, como si tuvieras un palo por el culo, aun peor que England, no lo había pillado! —se sigue riendo, lo siento Gales, de verdad.

La cosa es que evidentemente... no es la primera que se ríe de él... así... por eso... es como el pan nuestro de cada día.

—No, no creas que eres la única... ni la primera que no lo pilla... más de alguno ha podido pasar horas justamente... así.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Pensando que rebuscas en el culo de las ovejas?

—Así riendo... los que piensan que rebusco en el culo de las ovejas son mis adorables hermanitos que... en efecto, rebuscan en el culo de las ovejas. And yes... England incluido.

—Oh, eso sí que no lo sabía de England —sonríe porque ahora sí ha pillado el chiste—. A France no le va a gustar —niega con la cabeza.

—Supongo que es conveniente... si consigue el disfraz apropiado —se encoge de hombros —, ¿tú sabes por qué los caballos ingleses corren tan rápido?

La africana le mira entrecerrando los ojos un instante.

—¿Para qué no les atrapen como a las ovejas? —contesta. El británico sonríe un poco.

—¿Cuantos chistes de esos crees que he escuchado en mi vida?

—No tengo ni idea, bastantes, supongo porque pareces sabértelos todos.

Gales se ríe un poco más y le da un trago a su whisky.

—Bien, qué secretos oscuros quieres que te cuente de la larva, además de su afición por las ovejas.

—Chistes de zoofilia y secretos oscuros. ¿Lo ves? Los europeos no saben divertirse.

—Ohh... ¿Qué hacen los archipiélagos del sureste africano para divertirse entonces, eh? —al menos ya te ubicó con precisión.

—Además de chistes malos sobre las ballenas... Pescarlas y comérnoslas.

—Ohh... tremendamente divertido.

—OK, veamos esos oscuros secretos.

—No, no... Por favor, no permitas que te aburra. Cuéntame, debes tener información interesante siendo de esas tantas ex colonias híbridas.

—Ah, no. Tú te has ofrecido.

—Eres más o menos una mezcla —irritante—, de ambos.

—Pues me criaron ambos —se encoge de hombros—. ¡Lo mejor de los dos!

El galés carraspea.

—What? ¿Tienes algo que decir a eso?

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—Pues más te vale ir pudiendo —le fulmina... y luego se parte de risa—. ¡Qué noooo, que es broma!

Gales parpadea mirando a su alrededor buscando un poco de ayuda.

—Bien, creo que Alba, como siempre, tuvo pésimo ojo para esto... ¿Te han presentado ya a mi hermano Eire? —hermano Irlanda que no está a kilómetros a la redonda.

—¿Pésimo ojo para qué?

—Para las ovejas...

—¿Cuáles ovejas? —frunce el ceño.

—¿Ves?... no tengo sentido del humor —asegura sonriendo al ver que frunce el ceño. Ella frunce más el ceño porque algo de esto no le gusta y no sabe demasiado bien qué.

—¿Me estás vacilando?

—En realidad... estoy ligando contigo —asegura con voz completamente seria.

—What? —desfrunce el ceño y parpadea. Él sigue mirándola con absoluta seriedad.

—What the hell? Are you kidding me?

—No —insiste el chico.

Ella vuelve a parpadear sin entender un pimiento.

—Estás tardando tanto tiempo en decidir que empiezo a estar tentado a decirte que sí es una broma.

—Ok, Ok, OK... ¿Qué me estás pidiendo exactamente?

Sonríe un poco... porque creo que ni él mismo está seguro de si todo esto es broma o es en serio.

—Podemos ir afuera a besarnos detrás de una planta... —asegura, mismo tono de voz, misma seriedad, cierto brillo en los ojos—, o podemos...

Seychelles frunce el ceño al ver que sonríe, perdiéndose un poco más y se humedece los labios escuchándole.

—... quedar en algo más.

La chica se echa un poco atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y le mira valorándole.

—¿Un rollo de una noche y mañana si te he visto no me acuerdo? ¿Eso me estás proponiendo?,

Y AL FIN se nos sonroja el galés, aunque sea un poco.

—Claramente estoy proponiendo algo —asiente guardándose una mano en el bolsillo.

—Eso veo. Lo que yo intento es saber qué exactamente.

—¿Y bien? —Sonríe otra vez.

—Mira, tío. Te estoy siguiendo el rollo porque soy una mujer adulta y hago lo que me da la gana con mi cuerpo y mi sexualidad, no como esas reprimidas que corren por ahí. No he salido corriendo, porque a pesar de que soy algo así como hija de tu HERMANO PEQUEÑO no estás mal, así que tenías una posibilidad, pero como sigas sonriendo de ese modo que da grima y sin decirme de qué vas, me voy a levantar en menos que canta un gallo.

Gales se ríe un poco apretando los ojos.

—Vale, no más sonrisas que dan grima.

Frunce el ceño indignándose un poco de que se ría.

—Sí, te estoy proponiendo un rollo de una noche... —se sonroja un montonal, pero ya así de acorralado y directa la cosa... pues no hay mucho más que hacer —, por ahora.

La chica se relaja un poco y parpadea con el "por ahora".

—I mean... quizás mañana en la mañana descubro que por fin he encontrado a alguien que se ría de mis chistes... —se encoge de hombros relajándose un poco al ver que no se ha orinado de la risa como podría haber reaccionado Francia, carraspea un poco y vuelve a ponerse serio.

—Mmmm... Well, eso ya lo veremos mañana por la mañana —sonríe un poco.

—Wait —levanta una mano y la mira a la cara, con tal expresión que parecería que va a llevar a cabo una cirugía intracraneal en Einstein. Parpadea—. Did you just say... yes? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—I say... maybe —decide devolverle ahora. Gales bufa y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Bugger... I was sooo close —protesta un poco, sonriendo un poco y luego recuerda que hay que ser serio o la chica se enfada.

—Así que te van las chicas fáciles... —la chica sonríe de lado.

—Hombre... yo no he dicho eso —levanta las manos, inocente.

—Ya... se nota con tus propuestas.

—Ehh... bueno, he dicho que no lo he DICHO —se encoge un poco de hombros excusándose.

—Ah, mira —ojos en blanco—. Tan literal cuando interesa, un truco viejo.

—Completamente simple no lo ha sido, he tenido que... sonreír, lo cual es increíblemente difícil para alguien como yo... he tenido que hablar de las ovejas... lo cual es bastante vergonzoso. He tenido también que explicarte qué es o no es un chiste, aguantar que te burles de cómo mi nombre es igual al de algo que matas y comes... he aguantado insultos que indican que mi sonrisa da grima y... has tenido a mal recordarme que England es, en efecto, pariente mío...

—Oh my god. The wicked witch. Creo que lo saqué de mi abuela ¿cómo es que sigues aquí sentado?

Gales parpadea un par de veces, suelta el aire... y luego sonríe un poco.

—Ahora acabas de recordarme que además, my mother... is your grandmother. See? El que siga sentado aquí es la perfecta demostración de que... no eres chica fácil.

—Excepto porque estaba hablando de Galia —sonríe un poco más y le guiña un ojo como Francia. El británico levanta las cejas... y se le congela un poco la sonrisa, embobándose levemente.

—No, te estoy tomando el pelo —se ríe.

Él se ríe un poco, también... habiendo perdido levemente el hilo de lo que decían, mirándola más intensamente.

* * *

><p><em>A alguien le aprieta la pajarita demasiado para que le llegue suficiente sangre al cerebro, siempre lo imaginamos un poco como Mycroft de Sherlock, la serie de la BBC (Gales me gusta mucho, no se lo digas a Aceite) ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	55. Chapter 55

—En fin... vista del nuevo arreglo... puede que quizás ya no me interesen tanto los secretos de England como los tuyos.

—Ahm... well —se pasa una mano por el pelo, y cruza la pierna, sonriendo un poco para sí... Seguro de esa manera que da grima. Nah, lo que le da grima es que sonría sin responder—. ¿Qué tipo de secretos? —pregunta al fin, levantando una ceja y mirándola.

—I don't know. ¿Qué tal los que no me quieras contar?

—Hmmm... ¿Qué tal que esos te los cuento mejor mañana en la mañana?

—Uuh... un chico difícil.

—No tienes idea de cuánto —asegura dando otro trago a su whisky, serio de nuevo.

—Why... odiáis a England?

—Un tema polémico... Vaya. Casi tan divertido como hablar de religión.

—No, no, venga, no me vaciles, en realidad me interesa —protesta un poco.

—Mmm —se lo piensa recargándose en el respaldo y cambiando la pierna que tiene cruzada. Serio—. Tiene la desagradable característica de ser demasiado curioso...

—Vale vale, sé pillar una indirecta —Pone los ojos en blanco y chasquea la lengua.

Él le sonríe un poco.

—Es el peor hermano pequeño que hay...

—Duh... Los hermanos mayores son un asco —ella es la pequeña de la familia Weasley... salvo por Sealand y las micro naciones.

—Veo que no sólo comparten la curiosidad —Entrecierra los ojos.

—Por los menos yo no soy una estirada. Eso tiene que ser por la lluvia, seguro.

—Alguien podría decir que el factor común son las ovejas... Y como siempre sería un pésimo chiste —Sonríe otra vez.

—¿Eres siempre tan suave con todo? —pregunta ella. Gales levanta las cejas.

—Si te preocupa la actividad nocturna, te aseguro que tengo capacidades para ocupar la fuerza apropiada —responde mirándole con media sonrisa.

—¡Mira la mosquita muerta que parece tan serio! No hablaba de eso —se ríe.

—No sé de qué hablabas entonces —se encoge de hombros, levanta la mano con su vaso y pide otro whisky. La mira de reojo—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Estaba aun con el champagne del brindis. Pero supongo que puedo probar eso que tomas a ver si me vuelvo suave yo también.

—Chica... Oficialmente puedo decir que no te pareces a England en NADA.

—¿Hace un momento no decías lo contrario?

—Pero nada de alcohol... Ni a él ni al otro —niega con la cabeza haciendo gestos para que le traigan dos.

—¿Eh? —inclina la cabeza sin entender eso.

—Ya está, ahora te traerán algo decente que beber... —la mira y se pasa la mano por el pelo jugueteando con el hielo solitario que aún queda en su vasito.

—Thank you —sonríe.

—Aunque bebiendo así como bebes... Hay un punto importante a considerar —cae en la cuenta.

—¿Cuál?

—Quizás deba yo preguntarte si no terminarás... Descoordinada —sonríe de lado.

—¿Por un vaso de Whiskey y cuatro copas de Champagne?

—No lo sé... ¿Debo preguntar?

—Puedes estar tranquilo, esa parte no la aprendí de England.

El británico se ríe un poco con eso, cuando llega el mesero y les da un vasito a cada quien. Seychelles agradece tomando el suyo.

—Te estaré vigilando.

—¿Para qué no beba demasiado? ¿Es que no te fías de lo que me enseñó France?

—Sinceramente —se agacha hacia ella y le mira a los ojos—. No me fío de NADA de lo que hace France.

—Why not? —le sostiene la mirada levantando la barbilla.

—Experiencia —asegura y se humedece los labios sonrojándose un poco y dando un trago a su whisky.

—Mira, ese parece un secreto interesante.

—Shut up... —lo primero no tan suave que dice. La chica levanta las cejas—. Sorry.

—Oh, tío, ahora tienes que contarme.

—¡¿Contarte?! —un poco escandalizado.

—¡Pues sí!

—Era una noche tibia y había un arma. Le amenace con matarle y salió corriendo. Ya está.

La africana le pone cara de "Are you kidding me?".

—Insisto que esa es otra historia para mañana en la mañana. Es del todo inapropiada —asegura con cierta cara de circunstancias.

—Vamos a ver... —se humedece los labios, se agarra de la silla del galés acercando la suya a él, saca un poco de pecho echando atrás los hombros, le pone una mano en la rodilla y la oreja sobre el hombro—. ¿Entonces el sexo es el único tema apropiado?

Le mira de reojo, porque una cosa es con palabras y otra bastante diferente es cuando le tocan. Traga saliva.

—N-No te confundas, no hemos hablado de... sexo.

—Ah... ¿no? —Le acaricia un poco la pierna en la rodilla—. ¿Y de qué hablabas cuando te referías a lo de luego, eh?

Ha perdido en un cincuenta por ciento sus capacidades de habla.

—A sexo, sí, but... —toma aire y reordena sus pensamientos –, hay otros temas, puesto así se dirá que es completamente pervertido todo lo que hablamos.

—Pues dime uno —le susurra al oído echándose un poco más sobre él.

—F-Football... —asegura y se muerde el labio —, claro que es un pésimo tema — Se revuelve un poco, sonrojadito, mirando a su alrededor.

Hay que decir que Escocia le está mirando desde que Seychelles se le ha acercado, porque está aburrido en un rincón fingiendo asco mientras espera la hora de irse. E Irlanda está con la boca abierta sin podérselo creer.

Francia y Roma deben salir pronto también... O bueno, entrar.

—Así que ni siquiera los temas que tú propones te parecen adecuados... ¿La pescadora de whales ha pescado su ingenio Lord Waleswithouth?

Y claro, Inglaterra mientras habla con Britania.

—Lord Moby Dick será a este paso —sonríe de lado—. No sé si te han contado... Que los británicos tenemos problemas con la cercanía.

La chica apoya la frente en su cuello y se ríe con suavidad.

—Si no te lo han contado... Ahora tarde o temprano vas a descubrirlo. ¿Querías secretos, no?

—Creo que no es un secreto —aspira sutilmente un poco para notar su perfume antes de volver a separarse un poco hasta estar hombro con hombro.

Debe traer loción... En efecto loción de caballero inglés. Una súper clásica que debe recordarle a Inglaterra y a cuando era pequeña, lo cual es un poco... complejo de Electra.

Era pequeña y la abrazaba o la metía a dormir, esa clase de cosas que hacen a uno sentirse bien y seguro...pero no vamos a ponernos a psicoanalizar a nadie a estas alturas del partido.

—Bien, no esperaba realmente ocultártelo —sonríe de lado y la mira un poco, más nerviosito ahora al saber que lo están viendo todos.

—Creo que el secreto es más bien como conseguís superar ese problema... —sube la mano al pecho y juguetea con los dedos con el cuello doblado del traje.

—Tengo que advertirte que la presencia de tres hermanos histéricos y maleducados dispuestos a burlarse de mí no ayudan en lo absoluto —asegura perfectamente consciente de la situación mirando las manos de Seychelles—. Insisto que estoy agregando puntos al caso de "no es que seas una chica fácil".

—Tus... oh! —mira alrededor buscando también a los otros tres británicos y cuando nota a Inglaterra se muere de la vergüenza separándose de él de golpe.

—Vaya, veo que no soy el único que tiene problemas con alguno de los presentes... —mira de reojo al inglés—. ¿Qué? ¿El concepto de seducir al hermano de tu... figura paterna en su presencia, te da grima?

—No... No es grima, es que seguro me va a reñir —aprieta los ojos con la cabeza gacha porque eso suena como... si fuera una cría. Inglaterra está prácticamente VERDE en plan "¡lo que faltaba hoy!"

—Estoy completamente tentado a besarte aquí mismo con tal de verle la cara que va a poner, pero podría malinterpretarse —asegura con voz completamente sería. Ella le mira a los ojos—. Es decir, mi propuesta no está relacionada con él, en lo absoluto —indica puntualizando.

—¡Pues solo faltaría!

—Mi propuesta actual está más encaminada a irnos lo antes posible —le sostiene la mirada.

* * *

><p><em>Huid... huide lejos antes de que se desate la ira de Inglaterra... Gracias Josita!<em>


	56. Chapter 56

Escocia, como hermano mayor siente que tiene el deber moral, necesidad y privilegio de ser el primero en levantarse y acercárseles con cierta sonrisa caustica. Que no aplica a su supuesto estado de ánimo. ¿Pero a quien coño le importa? Gales siente una perturbación en la fuerza.

—¿Ir a dónde? No tengo reserva en hotel, se suponía que iba a quedarme a dormir aquí con mis hermanos —explica ella.

—Evidentemente tengo un cuarto en este lugar, o puedo llevarte a... —se detiene, al notar a Escocia.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —suelta el escocés sonriendo con burla, poniéndole a Gales una mano en el hombro y echándose entre los dos para tomar su vaso de Whiskey de la mesa.

—I am really, really sorry —murmura Gales maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber huido antes—. Yes... Interrumpes una interesante escena romántica.

—Qué bonito. Y yo pensando en invitarte a venir conmigo de putas.

Seychelles parpadea con las disculpas y con esas respuestas de ambos.

—Puedes invitarme, sin duda.

—Oh, my god, tengo permiso expreso, ¿cómo podría desperdiciarlo?... —toma una silla para sentarse junto a ellos. Tiembla, Gales, tiembla.

—Nadie dice evidentemente que vaya a aceptar —inclina un poco la cabeza y mira a Seychelles—. Realmente lo siento.

—Lo sé, ya estoy viendo que es altamente posible que hoy te salga gratis... —mira a Seychelles—. ¿Y quién tenemos aquí? La niña de England... ¿ya sabe tu papá en lo que andas metida?

—Eh... —Seychelles vuelve a mirar hacia Inglaterra, nerviosa e incómoda con todo eso.

—Es imposible que lo detenga, quizás sea momento de que salgas corriendo —asegura galés, ciertamente preocupado—, es como de película de terror, sabes.

Ella traga saliva y le mira porque... es decir, Inglaterra y todo eso, pero es mejor que acabar siempre siendo la que está de más con Australia y Nueva Zelanda... que no es que ellos la dejen de lado pero...

—Anda, qué dramático. ¿Qué hay de malo en que venga a tomarme una copa con mi hermano y su... ¿ya sois novios? —pregunta devolviéndole la que le ha hecho él con Bélgica antes.

—Perdona —insiste gales antes de girarse de nuevo a Escocia—. No, no aún. Sólo estamos hablando, Alba, puedes inventarte todo lo que quieras al respecto.

—Oh, ¿Y a qué esperas? —le riñe un poco y se vuelve a ella—. Es por todo el asunto de las formas y el protocolo, ¿sabes? Se lo toma muy en serio, hay que hacer toda la burocracia paso a paso.

Irlanda se acerca, evidentemente. El escocés le mira de reojo y sonríe cuando lo hace.

—No es que espere a nada, estoy esperando a conocerla. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer el idiota, please? Ya suficientemente arsehole has sido hoy —explica Gales, formal.

—Of course, of course, a conocerla. Como si no supiera ya todo el palacio que te gusta sólo con ver lo rojo que te has puesto cuando se te ha acercado —sorbo de Whiskey tan tranquilo. Seychelles levanta las cejas con eso y mira a Gales.

—Uhhhh! Veo que Cymru está decidido a hacer perversiones hoy... Vas a acostarte con tu casinieta? —agrega Irlanda riendo y jalándose otra silla.

Gales se sonroja de nuevo con el comentario de Escocia y aprieta los ojos con el de Irlanda. Escocia se ríe con Irlanda.

—Más bien vendría siendo sobrina —corrige Seychelles por algún motivo.

—Uhhh! Bueno, eso suena menos pervertido, habría que ver lo que dice England —más risas de Irlanda.

—Dear Lord, que inteligentes son los dos, de verdad... No dejan de sorprenderme sus comentarios —bufa un poco Gales sin tener mucha idea de cómo salir de esta situación—. ¿No se iban a ir de putas? Se les van a terminar las buenas...

—¿Has visto, chica, lo claro que lo tiene? —Irlanda se ríe mirando a Seychelles.

—¿Pero qué clase de hermanos seríamos si no viniéramos a torturarte un poco antes de eso? —se ríe Escocia. Ella se revuelve en el asiento prefiriendo intervenir lo menos posible.

—Unos hermanos de esos que no tengo —admite Gales arreglándose la corbata, nervioso.

—Por cierto, ya que aun no has salido corriendo deduzco que sí estás dispuesta a conocerle, hay cierto punto por aquí... —le mete un dedo de la mano que sostiene la copa tras el oído a Gales.

Gales se SONROJA y le mete un buen manotazo a Escocia. Seychelles parpadea, porque Francia a veces dice eso de Inglaterra... ¿debe ser algo de los británicos?

Escocia tira la mitad de vaso por el suelo MUERTO de risa.

—Shut your bloody mouthI!

Irlanda está riendo a CARCAJADAS.

—¿Seychelles, va todo bien? —pregunta Inglaterra llegando, con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh dear... Lo que faltaba —protesta Gales PRIVADO de enfado

—Ah! —ella se pone mucho más nerviosa, claro.

—Desde luego, ahora que has llegado ya no —asegura Escocia sin mirar a Inglaterra, pero obviamente para él, dejando de reír un poco.

—¿La larvita vino al rescate de su hermanito favoritoooo? —pregunta Irlanda riendo.

—¿Te están molestando? —sigue preguntando el inglés a la chica, ignorando las protestas varias.

—I am honestly sorry —insiste galés, serio hacia Escocia poniéndose de pie

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta Escocia a Gales levantando las cejas.

—E-En realidad... —Seychelles vacila al ver que se levanta, mirándole de reojo mientras le contesta a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué te importa? —pregunta Gales mirando a Seychelles—. Realmente siento esta situación... ¿Me dejas compensarte? —Tratando de ignorar a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Inglaterra, que no es simple.

—En realidad prefiero molestar al larva que a ti, ya lo sabes y me parece que si te largas va a estar más tranquilo —suelta Escocia para el galés. Inglaterra frunce más el ceño INDIGNADO entre los dos.

—I... —susurra Seychelles nerviosa. Gales suspira.

—England... ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de retirarte y dejarla pensar? —Gales le mira, optando por ignorar a Escocia.

—WHAT THE HELL! OF COURSE NOT! ¡Retiraos vosotros y dejad de molestarla!

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pero qué manera de mierda de cargarse la diversión —protesta el escocés levantándose, toma a Inglaterra del cuello, que forcejea y le hace un gesto a Irlanda para que le ayude a llevárselo.

Irlanda ni lento ni perezoso se ríe, acercándose a Inglaterra con cara de malo.

—No! What the hell! ¡Soltadme! ¡Scotland suéltame! Ireland! ¡Se lo diré a mum! —chilla Inglaterra mientras se lo llevan.

Gales mira a Escocia de reojo, no vamos a negar que agradeciendo un poco el gesto... Suspira mirando a Seychelles de nuevo. Esta vez se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

—No seas nena que vas a acabar amarrado desnudo a la mesa del comedor —le recuerda Irlanda al inglés.

—Ehm... OK. Tus hermanos apestan aun más que los míos —concede Seychelles.

—Ha sido mi culpa, debí advertirlo antes.

—Bueno... no ha sido tan terrible —les mira de reojo donde aun retienen a Inglaterra todo enfurruñado.

—Son... Insensatos, insoportables y no tienen un poco de decencia. Y... Está England, que seguramente va a matarte si vienes conmigo hoy —levanta las cejas—. ¿No... te ha parecido tan terrible?

—Bueno, debe haberlo sido para ti pero... bueno, estoy acostumbrada a cosas peores. Una vez, Russia, que está con mi hermano America se lió con mi hermano Canadá frente a todo el mundo —les señala.

—Sin duda los hijos de England con el endemoniado France son perfectamente capaces de cualquier perversión... Sin ofender —levanta una mano y se humedece los labios, carraspea —. ¿Asumo correctamente que Alba tiene razón?

—¿Eh? ¿En qué?

—Obviando el asunto de la oreja que es pura habladuría —se sonroja y desvía la mirada, carraspeando—, si no te fuiste entonces, es que...

Seychelles sonríe notando esa combinación de gestos y recordándole de nuevo a Inglaterra.

—Well... no me han insultado, si es por bestialidades, mis hermanos son iguales y siempre acabo de aguantavelas con ellos.

—Eres una chica fuerte... —sonríe un poco y baja el tono—, no le digas a Eire, que va a empezar a hacerse ilusiones.

—Eh? Ireland? ¿Por?

—A ÉL le gustan las chicas fuertes, especialmente las que vi yo antes —traga saliva vacilando un poco otra vez, suspira—, algo en my dear brothers me hace pensar que acabo de perder algunos puntos de "adulto interesante y respetable".

—Well, no. Si es por eso el palo en tu culo sigue intacto —sonríe y se sonroja un poquito sobre quien vio qué antes.

—Oh... El dichoso palo en el culo —asiente con seriedad y luego la mira con un repasito bastante discreto—. Tsk... Eso es bueno, o malo, perdona... Demasiadas emociones fuertes en poco tiempo como para que yo siga pensando en orden.

Seychelles siente más fuerte la mirada penetrante de absoluta desaprobación que le está metiendo Inglaterra.

—Igualmente, prefiero no tentar a la suerte y pienso que sería buena idea largarnos —asegura apretando los ojos.

—Haberlo dicho antes, my dear —murmura relajándose un poco con esto y sonriendo más de lo que ha sonreído en todo el rato.

El galés se levanta, puesto que había vuelto a sentarse cuando se llevaron a Inglaterra, y le ofrece una mano mirándole fijamente. Ella se la toma sin decir nada y mira a Inglaterra de reojo otra vez.

—Seguramente va a enfadarse contigo... —advierte poniéndose muy nervioso al tomarla de la mano, con MUCHA más delicadeza de la que la ha tomado ninguno de los británicos... Casos como Francia.

—No es para tanto, soy adulta y... no es como que fuera a casarme contigo —responde.

—No, ciertamente es sólo una noche. Come on —hace un gesto con la cabeza y tira un poco de ella.

—Uuuuuuhuuuuuhuuuuuuuh! —Irlanda como macaco.

La chica sonríe un poquito y le sigue. Esperando que Inglaterra no le odie para siempre, pero podría ser peor ¿no? Gales no es un asesino psicópata ruso, por lo menos.

Inglaterra querría matar a Irlanda con ese grito.

En cuanto están por cruzar la puerta de salida, Gales se acerca a ella y le da un beso bastante rápido en los labios, cortesía del entrenamiento de Francia. "Si vas a seducir a alguien, lo haces desde el principio, no dejes que el primer beso se interponga entre ustedes como un elefante en la habitación"... Eso, claro y el hacer notar a sus hermanos que si, se la ha llevado ÉL.

Y seguro es un beso un poco torpe, pero bueno... Hace lo que puede con lo nervioso que está. Y ahí seguramente es cuando sale Francia y tiene la fortuna sólo de verlos así como... Fugazmente.

* * *

><p><em>Y ese, niños, es el motivo por el que nunca Nunca NUNCA se le debe pedir un hermanito a Papa Noël. Feliz Halloween... o lo que sea. ¡Y gracias Josita!<em>


	57. Chapter 57

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —protesta Bélgica después de la llamada veinte.

—¿Estás bien? No me has respondido al teléfono.

—Sí, perfectamente.

—Francia me ha escrito, ¿qué ha pasado?,

—Nada, no ha pasado NADA —bastante agresiva.

—¿Seguro? ¿Dónde estás?

Se acomoda un poco mejor en el asiento del coche y le sube más a la calefacción, comiendo unas papas fritas y un hotdog que consiguió en un carrito.

—London, como sabes perfectamente.

—¿Estás en Buckingham?

—¿España, de verdad? ¿De verdad vas a hablarme ahora a preguntarme eso? Ya debes saberlo todo... —ojos en blanco—, no, no estoy en Buckingham.

—Pues a eso me refiero con dónde estás...

—Estoy en otro lado, que no quiero decirte —mastica un poco y traga—. Estoy enfadada, y de malas.

—¿Estás en el aeropuerto? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? ¿Quieres venir a casa?

—No. No voy a ir a casa para que, una vez más, pienses "pobrecita Bélgica".

—No es... Bélgica... si ha ido mal... no quiero que estés de malas y tú sola nada más porque ese patán no es capaz de valorar una oportunidad que solo se le presentará una vez en la vida.

—Ya, claro... La fabulosa oportunidad que tú y France le están ofreciendo.

—¿Francia y yo? ¡No! ¡Tú!

—Sí, ese regalito para llevar que le presentaron. ¿Sabes? Me pregunto si la idea sólo era que yo consiguiera cambiar la fecha en la que fuera... O si France estaba tan preocupado por él que quería consolarle.

—Pero... ¿qué?

—Consolarle por dejarlo... ¿No soy YO el premio de consolación?,

—¡No! ¿Qué? ¿Premio de consolación? ¡NO! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—ÉL me contó que France había ido a cortar con él... Ahora incluso pienso que corto con él conmigo ahí. Y no me extraña que me llame zorra si lo que soy es carnada para distraerle... ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué me acostara con él para alegrarle la noche y que no le extrañara?

—Bélgica, nadie te pidió que hicieras nada y no hiciste nada que no quisieras, ese era el asunto. Francia creía que os gustaríais.

—Ya, claro... Francia, de todos... FRANCIA buscándome novio. ¡No puedo creer que TÚ permitieras esto! Además... —se lo piensa un segundo—. ¿Qué pensaron que iba a pasar cuando me gritara que soy una zorra enfrente de toda la casa real inglesa, eh? ¿Qué me gustaría más?

—Por supuesto, nadie pensó que iba a gritarte... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Es un... es un patán, ya le dije que era una mala idea y no sabría valorarte! ¡Imbécil! ¡Todos los británicos son iguales!

—Y no es ni siquiera su culpa —agrega—. ¡Es culpa de ustedes!

—Lo siento, ni debimos llevarte, es cierto…

—¡Ni siquiera me dijeron! Especialmente TÚ, ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste qué era lo que planeabas, eh? ¿EH?

—Porque no planeábamos nada, tú eras quien elegía y decirte te hubiera puesto en predisposición y quizás te hubieras hecho ilusiones... ¡No esperaba que el idiota te utilizara para montar un espectáculo!

—Esto es culpa de USTEDES, no suya —insiste por segunda vez.

—Pero si ha sido él quien te ha gritado.

—Ya, claro, me ha gritado lo obvio...

—¿Cómo que lo obvio?

—Si me ha gritado zorra es porque todo el tiempo he parecido una con SUS ayudas.

—¿Llevarte a su casa un día a acompañarnos es ser una zorra?

—Sí lo es, si él piensa que voy a acostarme con él porque a France le rechazó.

—¿Y por qué no le has dicho que no vas a acostar con él?

La belga se sonroja un poco.

—¿Querías que lo gritara también frente a todos? —pregunta y cambia el tono—. Su madre me ha llamado zorra también y no sé porque.

—¿Perdona?

—Sí, su madre... Desde que llegamos.

—¡Será imbécil! ¡Los voy a matar a todos, en serio! ¿Estaba Francia ahí?

—¿Ahí donde? ¿Cuando me llamó zorra? —Vacila un poco y frunce el ceño—. Sí y no dijo nada para defenderme…

El español levanta las cejas.

—Está irreconocible y ya no sé... Ya no se sí es culpa solamente de England o si siempre ha sido así y yo no me di cuenta.

—Joder, menos mal que te has librado de todo eso. Deja que vaya por ti.

—No, también me parece que TÚ estás irreconocible.

—¿YO? ¿Por qué?

—Por meterme en ese lío sin decirme —sentencia—. Me voy, nos veremos luego, quizás en reyes.

—¿Pero... qué? ¡Ya te he dicho que no había ningún plan ni lío!

—Pues... Eso dices, pero yo sigo enfadada.

—Vale, vale, no te preocupes, ya no volveré a dejarle que te lleve con nadie, especialmente si es un imbécil.

—Bien. Hablamos luego y dile a Romano que te haga dormir en el sillón.

—¡No le voy a decir eso! Porfa, no le digas, voy por ti, de verdad.

—No. ¡No vengas por mí, en serio!

—Es que Romano aun me va a reñir más si te dejo sola y hecha polvo encima.

—Me parece justo que te riña, España. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa... Voy a dormir aquí hoy, después de comprarme un bote de helado de chocolate.

—Bélgica... no me digas eso. Voy para allá.

—¡No! ¡En serio NO vayas a venir! Mañana te hablo.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—Quiero... Estar sola —asegura en uno de esos clásicos argumentos femeninos.

—Pero... es que me sabe muy mal, eso es lo peor, Bel, te vas a hacer mala sangre.

—No, sólo voy a... Prender unas velitas y quemar una foto de Francia e Inglaterra —se ríe un poco.

—¿Lo ves? Eso es terrible. Anda, ¿en qué hotel vas a estar? Comparto el chocolate y traigo una pelis de chicas y lloras lo que quieras pero con... —se detiene al oírla reír.

—Ya me voy, España... Hablamos luego —se despide otra vez... Aún riendo un poquito.

—¿Te estás riendo? ¿Me estás tomado el pelo?

—No voy a quemar nada, sólo voy a ver una peli... En algún hotel, aún no tengo uno —carraspea intentando ponerse seria.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? No lo entiendo…

—De nada, no me estoy riendo... Y si me estuviera riendo tendría todo el derecho, no puedo quedarme a llorar para siempre.

—Ya lo sé pero...

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pues como... creo las once y media, las doce.

—Allá... Acá es... —prende el coche para verlo en el tablero—. ¡Diez para las once!

—¿Estás en un coche?

—Ehhh... Renté uno.

—¿Para volver?

—Para... Pasear.

—Estoy preocupado, Belbel —confiesa suspirando, pensando que es raro.

—No te preocupes —pide con suavidad—, ni tú ni Romano. Estoy bien, mañana iré a verte.

—¿Seguro?

—Cien por ciento segura.

—Está bien, está bien... —suspira.

—¿Podrías... no decirle a France que hablaste conmigo?

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

Ella vacila un segundo

—Quiero que... Se preocupe.

—Oh... aunque se lo diga se preocupará...

—Pues me parece muy bien, que se preocupe. ¡Dile que estoy enfurecida y que nunca voy a volverle a hablar en mi vida!

—Belbel... lo siento, sé que te estabas emocionando con ese chico, ¿Pero no estás siendo un poco dura con Francia?

—¡No me estaba emocionando!

—Vale, vale... no lo hacías... —suena poco convincente pero piensa que hoy si quiere olvidarse debe preferir creer eso.

—No, no lo hacía. Ahora si me disculpas voy a irme a ver los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? Creía que ibas a ver una peli y tomar helado... Bueno, me alegro, quizás eso te ponga de mejor humor.

—Ah... Sí, cierto... La película. Ahora buscaré un hotel y eso —aprieta los ojos porque se le olvida que debe estar en el drama.

—Mmm... Deberías ir a ver los fuegos y luego venir a casa.

—Si voy a casa hoy, voy a llegar en la madrugada... Voy a sacarlos de la cena de Navidad y vamos a estar todos muertos mañana. Mejor duermo aquí tranquila y mañana voy para allá para la comida.

—Vale, vale...

—Feliz Navidad, España.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño —suspira.

—¿Me... —vacila un segundo y luego se lo piensa mejor—, felicitas a romano?

—¿No quieres hablar con él?

—Mmm... —Piensa que si habla con el SEGURO va a, o terminar por sacarle la sopa, o Escocia amanece mañana sin huevos—, debe estar ocupado, ¿no?

—Pues... —piensa que si habla con ella va a ser él el que va a acabar en el sofá—. Sí, de hecho. Mañana ya le felicitas en persona, mejor.

Bélgica suspira.

—¿Qué han cenado? —pregunta esperando que España empiece a aventarle uno de esos rollos largos que haga que pase media hora.

—Pues... Alemania ha preparado codillo y... —sí, están en Berlín.

* * *

><p><em>Para los que estaban preocupados por ella. Milagro Navideño, hoy sí, feliz primer día de primavera... o lo que sea. ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	58. Chapter 58

Seychelles parpadea porque NO se esperaba eso ahora de ningún modo. Gales mantiene la postura y los labios contra los de ella, con bastante suavidad. Le pone sutilmente una mano en la espalda y ella decide que mejor cierra los ojos y se deja llevar un poco.

Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, Gales se separa mirándola a los ojos. Ella parpadea mirándole y él se humedece los labios. Sey sonríe un poquito.

—Esto pinta bien —admite sonrojándose un poco—, y nadie ha venido a reñirte.

—Sorry? ¿Lo dudabas? —sonríe un poco, orgullosita y al acordarse de eso, tira de él para llevárselo.

—No que lo dudara es que... —se deja tirar, sonriendo de lado. Carraspea poniéndole las manos en la cintura—, de nada, de nada. ¿Mi cuarto o un hotel?

—¡Calma! Era una pregunta en broma —se ríe y se lo piensa—. ¿Vendrán a buscarnos a tu cuarto?

—¿Buscarnos? ¿Quién? ¿Mi valet?

—England... tus hermanos... los míos...

—England va a venir a buscarte en la noche mientras... —se señala a él y la señala a ella, sonríe—, no sabía que fuera tan desvergonzado.

—No estoy segura, depende más de France que de nada.

Gales frunce el ceño y se le ensombrece la mirada un poco.

—Vámonos.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —parpadea y asiente.

—No, disculpa —murmura—, es una cuestión personal que no merece nuestra atención. Podemos quedarnos si quieres, daré la instrucción de que no nos interrumpan y cualquier habitación que consigamos en cualquier otro sitio será mucho menos cómoda que esta.

La chica inclina la cabeza y entrecierra un poco los ojos.

—Bien —responde.

—Y siempre puedes salir corriendo y buscar a uno de tus hermanos para que le rompa las piernas a England si nos interrumpe —asegura vacilando un instante y muy valientemente acercándose a darle otro torpecito beso.

—Ninguno de mi... —se calla.

El galés se separa una vez más, más sonrojado esta vez, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Ella se ríe y le toma de la mano.

—Tarde o temprano la torpeza se convertirá en proeza —ofrece como consuelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Son los nervios?

—Cielos, chica, eres más directa que una flecha —sonríe tomando aire empezando a dirigirla a las escaleras—. Sí, son los nervios y la cercanía... Pero no te preocupes por mí, estaré realmente bien en unos minutos.

—Oh, en unos minutos sabremos el secreto de los chicos británicos entonces. Me muero de curiosidad.

—¿Que sólo tenemos un testículo y tres pezones en vez de dos? —pregunta serio.

Seychelles le mira un momento, frunce el ceño... y luego se ríe.

—¡No, hablaba del secreto para que os calméis!

—Yes, mother nos quitó el otro para hacer un ritual satánico en... —se calla—, oh, ¡ESE secreto!

—Yes, THAT secret.

El chico suspira, derrotado.

—El secreto empieza un por hablar del tema... Ayuda también cuando tus hermanos hablan de noséquélugardetrásdetuoreja, y de la feliz experiencia de hacer notar lo mucho que te has sonrojado cuando la chica que intentas ligar se te acerca...

—Tres de tres, vamos bien —asiente.

La mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Luego viene la parte de la felación —sigue con su voz sería, saludando a un guardia con la cabeza y un "Merry Christmas".

La africana levanta las cejas sin hacer NI CASO al guardia, entrecierra un poquito los ojos. Gales la mira de reojo.

—Ajá...

—Eres... Bonita —declara sonrojándose y desviando un poco la mirada.

—Thank you, pero ahora no huyas, venga, has empezado —mira alrededor el cuarto haciendo una pausa y luego le mira a él de nuevo—. Explícamelo.

Suspira un poco cerrando la puerta a su espalda y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Carraspea.

—Te explicaré si quieres.

—Quiero —sonríe mirándole de reojo, parada en mitad del cuarto.

Se saca la cartera, y el reloj del bolsillo poniéndolos en el mueble al lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué exactamente es lo que quieres que te explique? ¿Cómo calmar a los británicos? —pregunta mirándola de reojo.

—Oh, my god, no! —finge escandalizarse—. Con lo monos que sois todo nerviositos.

—Voy evolucionando: Whale, Monkee... —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos, traga saliva evidentemente nervioso... pero se le acerca.

—Debe ser que de cerca te ves más guapo —responde recordando a Francia hablándole de Inglaterra "con los que son como él lo más complicado porque no puedes moverte ni hacer nada demasiado pronto para que no se asuste, dejarle que se acerque poco a poco como si fuera un conejito salvaje".

El británico se ríe un poco con suavidad.

—Guapo de cerca... Chica, más bien es al revés, tengo buen lejos pero una vez de cerca es un desastre —se humedece los labios otra vez y desvía un poco la mirada—, los besos ayudan.

Se humedece los labios, levanta una mano poniéndole un dedo en la mandíbula con suavidad para atraerle un poco hacia ella.

—¿Puedo yo esta vez?

—Aaaahh... —resopla un poco y debe notar que ahora el aliento le huele a menta porque se ha metido una pastillita, el siempre caballero.

Seychelles inclina la cabeza y lanza su bolso que lleva en la otra mano a una silla, tan delicada… entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo al notarlo.

—E-Eso es un "Yes" en galés.

—Que idioma tan bonito —se acerca hasta besarle ahora sí, cerrando los ojos.

Cierra los ojos también, entreabre los labios y le besa con bastante más timidez y suavidad de la que parecería tener un chico que te invitó a tener sexo casual en su cuarto.

Ella empieza bastante suave también porque este chico toooodo parece hacerlo suave y no quiere que piense, aun más, que es un descocada fácil, en el fondo le gusta más parecer una señorita, aunque se le dé de pena.

Una suave mano le toca el hombro con delicadeza acariciándole el brazo y ella empieza a perderse un poco, abriendo más los labios y subiéndole a la fogosidad sin poder evitarlo.

No te va a detener... De hecho no sólo no te va a detener sino te va a dejar porque no le molesta en absoluto la fogosidad que él, torpemente, no puede alcanzar. Puede que un poquito después Seychelles note una mano colocarse suavemente en su pecho. Porque eso sí, tonto tonto pero no tanto.

Al notarlo, saca un poco de pecho apretándolo contra su mano, porque por lo visto le gusta, yendo a pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Y le sube a la intensidad, esforzándose por no perderse y controlar su reacción, y hacer movimientos suaves, correctos. No ayuda el movimiento de Seychelles para que le estruje un poco el pecho. Gales piensa por un instante que al parecer "niñas bonitas y sensuales" es otra de las cosas que Francia hace bien.

Al notar la subida, le sigue unos instantes antes de separarse con suavidad. Él se detiene, sin abrir los ojos, con la mano aún en su pecho. Carraspea un poco, relamiéndose.

—Tu pecho encontró la manera de ponerse en mi mano... —se excusa.

—Mucho mejor —asegura levantando una mano para soltarse el pelo.

Abre los ojos, sonriendo un poco y se queda levemente idiotizado con el asunto de la caída del pelo. Seychelles sonríe y vuelve a ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello.

—Los hilos negro azabache caen como... —murmura y se detiene a sí mismo. Ella levanta las cejas y le mira intensamente, sonrojándose un poquito —Un río de oro negro... —termina la frase en un susurro —. Soy mejor con las palabras a... La distancia —se disculpa sonrojándose.

—Poesía —susurra sonrojándose un poquito más porque le gusta mucho—. No me tientes a separarme.

Él se humedece los labios y entrecierra los ojos, se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Los ojos oscuros como la noche... La piel tibia y tersa como la arena —agrega—. Puedo hacerlo mejor, ciertamente no ahora.

Se ríe un poquito avergonzadita. Él sonríe un poco, tranquilizándose en parte, porque no va tan mal en realidad.

—¿Quieres pasar a refrescarte o... me haces el honor de acompañarme a la cama? —pregunta súper formal.

—¿R-Refrescarme? —pregunta descolocada con eso y luego decide que sí que igual quiere pasar primero por el baño para arreglarse el maquillaje y... eso—. Refrescarme —porque además por algún motivo, eso le parece un poco menos lanzado y hacerle esperar un poco no es tan mala idea.

—Refrescarte, desde luego... —asiente nerviosito—, el baño está ahí, segunda puerta al lado de la cama. Hay toallas extras también —la mira—, y la ventana da a un balcón, si quieres escapar no te será tan difícil saltar... Prometo guardar el secreto.

Se cruza de brazos, soltándole con eso, pero aun sonriendo.

—Si quiero salir de aquí, lo haré por la puerta —asegura haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para apartarse el pelo, yendo a por su bolso y luego hacia la puerta que le ha dicho.

Y ahora sí que te mete una SENDA repasada.

—¡Anda! ¿Dónde están tus modales? —pregunta en la puerta.

—Eh... ¿Eh? —pregunta levantando las cejas y mirándola un poco culpable.

Se ríe y se mete al baño, cerrando la puerta.

Y Gales se pasa las dos manos por el pelo, dejándose caer en la primera silla que encuentra, pensando en todas las idioteces que le ha dicho en todo el rato, en que es bonita, y en que va a acostarse con ella.

Seychelles toma aire profundamente y se acerca al espejo del baño, apretando los ojos pensando en qué demonios debe estar pensando de ella, en como se ve tan serio, tan imponente y maldita sea en CUANTO se parece a Inglaterra. Abre el agua y se limpia un poco la cara.

Además era pequeña, y bonita y él se había portado como un bestia burdo hablando nada más de sexo, haciéndole bromas y sonriendo idiotamente. E Inglaterra iba a matarle *insertar sonrisita*. Se levanta yendo a buscar condones en su maleta, a quitarse el saco, el chaleco, la corbata y los gemelos, poniéndose su bata de seda pura azul oscuro.

—Ojos negros como la noche... ¿Se puede ser más cliché que eso? —refunfuña para sí el galés.

Ella se arregla un poco el pelo... Y encima le había dicho poesía... ¡cielos! Aprieta los ojos. Es decir, ¿era de verdad? ¿Un hombre que soltaba poesía en vez de empezar a decir guarradas idiotas? ¿Estaría demasiado acostumbrada a Australia? De repente se acuerda de Canadá y se muerde el labio porque le encantaría pedirle un poco de consejo, o simplemente contarle o ALGO. ¡Un momento! ¡Francia! Francia debía saber qué hacer. Saca su teléfono del bolso y empieza a escribirle.

"Mon cher... ¿Sabes dónde estoy?"

"Mon cher..." la formula indiscutible de "voy a pedirte algo... y seguramente no va a gustarte".

* * *

><p>Me parece estupendo que a todas os guste mucho Gales... YO LE VI PRIMERO! XD Gracias Josita!<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

Francia, un poco antes, ha visto el beso, con un micro infarto, acercándose a Inglaterra y el resto de los británicos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Acabo de ver a... —deja la frase inconclusa mirando a Inglaterra.

—Esto no podría ser más absolutamente desastroso—sigue protestando Inglaterra mientras Escocia ya le ha soltado y se está acabando la copa de su hermano con tranquilidad.

—Seychelles está ahí en la puerta... Besuqueando a... ¡Ese era Wales, lo he visto! —protesta bastante en shock, olvidando por un instante lo que su padre acaba de contarle.

—Yes! that it's Wales!

—Yo lo he dicho —Escocia se encoge de hombros yendo a sentarse a otro sitio.

—¡Es Wales! ¿De qué te preocupas? —Irlanda se ríe y le da unas palmadas a Francia en la espalda con fuerza antes de irse detrás de se cubre la cara con las manos deseando despertarse y que todo sea una pesadilla.

—Pero que hace con... Qué demonios hace con... —Francia casi se desarma, fulminando a Irlanda, mirando otra vez a Inglaterra—. Pero si sólo me fui diez minutos y... Pero es que como es...

—¡Y qué voy a saber yo! Y ella... ¡ELLA! Cuando he ido para allí... ella...

—¡Oh! Fuiste para allá además... Ella... Quoi? —Francia parpadea aún en shock. Seychelles, su NIÑA, con... ¡¿GALES?!

—Nothing! ¡Parecía de acuerdo! ¡El idiota de Scotland se me ha llevado, con Ireland, no he podido sacarla de ahí!

—¿Sacarla? —parpadea otra vez porque no estaba pensando en eso, estaba pensando más en la línea de "¿desde cuándo a Seychelles le gustan los caballeros ingleses repipis y finolis?"...De hecho… Es lo siguiente que pregunta —A... Seychelles... ¿Le atraen los caballeros ingleses repipis, ridículos y finolis?

—¡Pues claro que sacarla! ¿Cómo va a irse con Wales? A saber qué... what?

—JAMÁS habría pensado que a ella le... Es que Wales... Y tú... Y...

—W-what? What are you saying?

—Que Wales... Y tú... Son igual de anticuados ridículos y repipis... De hecho Wales lo es aún MÁS.

—¿Ese es el bloody punto que te preocupa? —le mira incrédulo.

—Pues además de lo obvio... —cierra los ojos—. No termino por comprender como es que mi pequeña niña va a tirarse al más...

—My bloody god in the hell —hunde la cara entre las manos.

—¡¿Pero qué te dijo?! Que no le dijiste... Que no fuiste con ella... Que no... Mon dieu!

—OF COURSE fui con ella y le pregunté si la estaban molestando y Scotland and Ireland empezaron a decir cosas y Wales estaba... respondiendo y yo les dije que NADA de eso y ella estaba... callada, mirándome y yo... y entonces Scotland and Ireland...

—¡Y la conclusión es que se fue con é! ¡Así! Y... ¿Le has preguntado si traía protección?

—¡Bloody hell, France!

—¡Pues me parece una pregunta completamente legítima dadas las circunstancias! No sé si Wales... ¡Algún día sea capaz de ligarse a alguien y/o tenga protección en su cartera!

—¡Voy a ir a buscarla! —se levanta el inglés.

—¡Desde luego que no! —escandalizado, le detiene del brazo.

—¡Cómo no voy a ir! ¡Mira este desastre!

—¡Y más desastre va a ser si vas! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a Wales "saca tu pene de mi niña, quiero saber si traes protección"?

—NO! ¡Voy a llevármela! No le va a meter... por la reina —trata de salir corriendo a la puerta con esa imagen.

Francia le DETIENE con fuerza del brazo.

—France!

—NO vas a ir a detener a Seychelles de tener sexo con quien quiera... Aún cuando sea... Mon dieu, es que no PUEDO CREER que vaya a pasar la noche con Wales.

—Why not? She... es una preciosa niña delicada... y él es un diablo salido de las entrañas de la tierra!

Francia parpadea

—Wales? No es un... Vamos, estoy de acuerdo que es bastante insoportable, pero... También es delicado y suave e incapaz de hacerle algo que no quiera.

—Eso es lo que quiere que penséis todos... I mean... Of course no es Scotland or Ireland... but...

—Tampoco es un psycho comunista...

—Russia! ¡No me los recuerdes! What the hell with the kids?

—Canadá lo hizo bien —sonríe—. Y esta niña... En alguna medida me preocupa un poco Wales...

—WHAT THE HELL WITH YOU? —protesta Inglaterra, escandalizado.

—Seychelles es un poco... Bueno, no es la más suave del mundo y Wales con lo delicado que es, puede que lo desarme...

—¡Que le jodan a Wales! ¡Ojalá le desarme!

—¿Parecía contenta? ¿La viste reír? ¿Le coqueteaba?

—¡Y yo qué sé! NO! ¡Y si lo hacía NO debería!

—¿Puedes OLVIDARTE de lo que DEBERÍA o no? ¡Es importante saber cómo estaba!

—Why?

—¡Pues sí que quiero saber si mi niña estaba contenta con la idea o no!

Inglaterra hace un bufido mirando al cielo y vuelve a esconder la cara en las manos, desesperado, dejándose caer en una silla. Francia se le acerca y le acaricia un poco el pelo, sentándose junto a él.

—Sigo sin poder creer que Seyche... —siente el teléfono vibrar y lo saca—. Le tenga interés en acostarse con... Mon dieu...

"Me hago una idea... Niña. ¿Qué estas pensando?"

"No hay tiempo para riñas. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?" responde rápidamente tras hacer unas gárgaras con agua y volver a pintarse los labios.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo "Ninguna rudeza, le gusta tener el control y lo hace mejor de lo que parece...". Ella toma el teléfono rápidamente y casi se le resbala de las manos. Levanta una ceja

"¿Hablas en serio?".

"... ¿Qué esperas que te diga, ma cherie?! Te detesto... Tírale en la cama, suéltate el pelo, chúpale el... bueno, empieza por ahí, lo demás lo hará solo y más o menos bien"

"Ugh. Merci. Ya... Ugh"

—¡DETESTO A ESTA NIÑA DEL DEMONIO QUE ES TUYA, NO MÍA! —protesta Francia para Inglaterra.

"¡Tú has preguntado! ¿Traes protección? ¿Te estás tomando tus pastillas? Usa condón igual..."

—What? —pregunta Inglaterra sacando la cara den entre las manos.

Seychelles pone el teléfono en silencio y lo guarda en el bolso, se mira al espejo arreglándose el pelo otra vez un poco. Ríos de oro negro. Ella también tiene una vocecita que dice "sé lo que vas a haceeer" así que se sonroja un poquito, suspira tomando valor y abre la puerta.

"¿Seychelles...?"

—¡Además no me contesta!

Ni crean que Gales está paseando de un lado a otro en la habitación, histérico y sonrojado. Se gira a mirarla cuando abre la puerta. La chica se pone el pelo tras la oreja y sonríe un poco, cerrando la puerta tras ella. "Nada de rudezas, déjale tomar el control" se repite.

—He-Hello —la saluda visiblemente nervioso. La vuelve a mirar de arriba a abajo sin poder evitarlo, suelta el aire y sonríe un poco.

—Allò.

—Te ves muy bien —se pasa la mano por el pelo, y luego desvía la mirada —, perdona... Las hormonas y la expectativa son mala combinación.

Definitivamente ha sido una MALA idea ir al baño. Ahora ella misma está treinta veces más nerviosa, tanto que hasta le sale el francés que aprendió a hablar antes que el inglés. Aparta la mirada y se lleva una mano a la nuca rascándose un poco y pensando en cómo no ser demasiado ruda, lo cual NO es fácil, ¿qué se supone que tiene que hacer? A ver, porque cosas la reñía Inglaterra... ah, sí, básicamente por TODO.

—¿Hormonas? —pregunta.

—Es... Un decir —traga saliva —, no que no tenga hormonas... Sólo digo que todos las tenemos y… —se calla otra vez, dando un pasito hacia ella.

—Me gusta tu bata. Pareces un caballero de una película de los años cincuenta —cambia de tema.

—Siento oírme tan repetitivo pero... ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —se le acerca un poco más sintiéndose repentinamente VIEJO.

—Creo que... lo bueno que tiene es que puedes tomarlo como prefieras —se encoge de hombros—. Como tus serios comentarios de broma.

—Tú perdonarás el atrevimiento pero voy a tomarlo como algo tremendamente positivo, antes de deprimirme porque la chica guapa acaba de insinuar que parezco anticuado.

—Entonces no digas anticuado, di mejor... clásico.

El británico sonríe un poco.

—Clásico. Eso suena mejor, no lo negaré —asegura acercándosele un poco más aún hasta detenerse frente a ella, serio—. Al menos con tu ida a refrescarte y quedar realmente más hermosa, yo recuperé un poco mi capacidad del habla...

—Algo que dice que de tus cualidades, es de la que te sientes más orgulloso —sonríe esperando aun a que se acerque más... no es en realidad que tenga prisa, pero...

—De mis pocas cualidades, es la única que es medianamente funcional para, por ejemplo, tenernos aquí —levanta una mano y le roza el hombro.

—Pocas... cualidades. ¿Falsa modestia? —inclina la cabeza y se le echa un poquito encima.

Toma un poco de aire y le pone la mano en la cintura. Traga saliva.

—Vamos a dejarlo en modestia.

Vuelve a dejar caer el bolso por ahí haciendo ahora un estrépito que le hace apretar los ojos. Gales mira la bolsa de reojo y la chica levanta una mano rápidamente y se la pone suavemente en la mejilla haciéndole girar la cara para que la mire a ella.

Él levanta las cejas un poquito, dejándola hacer. Le mira los labios y se le acelera el corazón, pero cierra los ojos y se le acerca a besarla otra vez. Ella suelta un poco el aire en plan de "menos mal" cerrando los ojos y devolviéndole el beso.

Le abraza ahora si de la cintura contra sí, haciendo "mmmm". Sube la otra mano y se la enreda un poco en el pelo. Ella le desanuda el cinturón de la bata mientras tanto. La mano de su cintura baja felizmente hacia el culo de Seychelles lo que provoca un reajuste del peso igual que antes con el pecho mientras... ¿Cuántos malditos botones tiene esta camisa? No tiene tantos, Seychelles, te lo juro.

Gales a separa un poquito del beso.

—Voy a llevarte a la cama... —advierte.

Ella traga saliva y sonríe.

—¿En brazos? —bromea.

—No sabía que querías un príncipe azul... —levanta las cejas, divertido. Seychelles se sonroja un poco—. Es broma.

—Pues... I mean... Oh, com'on —protesta un poco, riéndose y le da un empujón en el pecho un poco fuerte... que la hace contener la respiración al notarlo.

Levanta otra vez las cejas y la mira con expresión indescifrable, serio.

—I-I'm s-sorry... m-my brothers... I-I...

El galés se ríe y Seychelles frunce el ceño sin entender.

—Es broma, ¿podrías tranquilizarte? —pregunta levantando las manos—, yo también tengo hermanos bestias, créeme que te va a costar más trabajo tirarme.

La chica chasquea la lengua y sonríe un poco.

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta, por favor? —pide él humedeciéndose los labios.

—What? —parpadea.

Hace un gesto con el dedo para indicarle que se gire, sonriendo. Quizás otra vez con esa sonrisa que da grima. Ella le mira fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras sonríe un poco hasta donde puede sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos por encima del hombro. Gales se le acerca un poco más, traga saliva y toma la cremallera del vestido.

—No sé en que perversión estabas pensando...

—No estaba pensando en una perversión —se aparta el pelo para que no se lo enganche.

—Pues yo sí —se devuelve sonriendo un poco, cuando llega a la zona de media espada, sonríe un poco más... Malicioso. Con bastaaaante facilidad, le abre el sostén.

—¡Ah! —protesta un poco sujetándose por delante, porque no se esperaba eso.

Suelta el aire por la nariz en una risita silenciosa.

—Yo no he sido... —asegura serio terminando de bajarle la cremallera.

—Te estás riendo, te oigo —codacito.

—No, desde luego que no me estoy riendo —asegura con la misma seriedad, levantándole un poco el vestido para ponerle una mano en el culo.

Se vuelve hacia él sin apartarse de la mano en el culo, sujetándose aun con los brazos.

—Yes? —tan cínico, un poco sonrojado eso sí.

—Ya has conseguido que no pueda moverme... demasiado.

—No creas que no ha sido a propósito —traga saliva y se recompone—. ¿Voy... demasiado rápido?

Inclina un poco la cabeza aun cubriéndose y hace un movimiento con el hombro para que le caigan un poco los tirantes.

—Yes.

—Oh... —vacila un segundo mirándola y sonrojándose un poco. Le quita la mano del culo.

Seychelles se ríe y él se pasa la mano por el pelo, y traga saliva, valorando su risa.

—Me parece que no soy la única que no entiende las bromas.

—Oh —levanta las cejas.

—Pero te ves bien, así, nervioso y preocupado. Así que no me juzgues muy duramente por engañarte —sonríe entrecerrando los ojos y se ríe un poco.

—Vaya... Eso es ligeramente cruel, creo que es buen momento para asegurarte que el sado masoquismo no es de mi agrado.

—Oh, my god... sadomasoquismo por una travesura de nada —se lleva un dedo a los labios y le mira girando un poco la cabeza.

Levanta otra vez la mano y se la pone en el hombro, acariciándole con suavidad la piel desnuda. Le mira a los ojos de nuevo.

—Un leve aumento en las proporciones lógicas da siempre un toque de dramatismo —sonríe un poco —, que debería favorecer a la estética.

—En otras palabras. Drama.

—En... Otras palabras, Yes —asiente riendo bajito y acariciándole aún el hombro.

—Así que nada de sadomasoquismo pero si de drama... ¿Qué tal así? —se humedece los labios, echa la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y acercándole los labios—. No me beses ahora, porque si lo haces podría morir y tendrías que cargar con esa culpa en tu consciencia —susurra dramáticamente sobreactuando, llevándose una mano a la frente y dejándose caer un poco para que la sujete.

—Oh, cielos... El juego del auto control —se sonroja, nervioso sujetándola—, ¿Por qué podrías morir, tan malos son mis besos?

—Creo que... es más divertido pensar que me desarmas con ellos.

—Ah, divertido es... Espero que además sea verdad. Aunque si alguien desarma a otro alguien... —asegura tocándole un poco la espalda desnuda debido al abrazo y poniéndose aún más nervioso con eso.

Mueve un poco la cabeza y el pelo, le acaricia esa mano al echárselo para atrás y se le acerca para que el vestido y el sostén se mantengan en su sitio siempre que ninguno de los dos se separe, en vez de con sus brazos.

—Ríos... De oro negro... —susurra entrecerrando los ojos bajando un poco la cara buscando el beso que no iba a darle.

Se tranquiliza al notarlo porque de verdad estaba empezando a pensar que de verdad NO iba a dárselo, así que ahí va ooootro beso que empieza torpemente aunque mejora conforme avanza y se tranquiliza. Seychelles sigue pensando en las palabras de Francia "déjale tener el control" pero es que... ¿todos los británicos llevan un ritmo tan suave?

Torpe, muy torpemente, en un momento se separa. Ella parpadea sin entender qué ha pasado.

—Ahí va... —murmura, sonríe un poco, le levanta un brazo para que se lo pase por en cuello si es que no lo está haciendo ya. Se agacha un poco y la levanta.

—¡Oh, cielos! —se le agarra levantando las cejas incrédula y se cubre con el otro brazo, después de que vestido y sujetador se le hayan bajado un instante con el movimiento brusco.

—Thank you por cubrirte... No sé si me habrían sujetado las piernas de haberte visto —susurra mirando igual de reojo la zona en cuestión, sonrojado—. Tú lo has pedido, Seychelles, no me culpes.

Ahora es ella la que está sin palabras y se sonroja un poco, nerviosa.

—¡No me vayas a lanzar! —exclama, porque es lo que esperaría que hicieran sus hermanos cuando la levantan así y da un par de pataditas.

—¿Lanzarte? My dear, no sé que clase de bestia esperas pero desde luego que no pretendo lanzarte a ningún sitio —asegura mirándola con seriedad, acercándose a la cama.

Seychelles parpadea y se sonroja un poco más, tragando saliva.

—Es espléndido el color que adquieres cuando te sonrojas... —susurra notándolo, sonrojándose al decirlo.

La mano con la que se cubría, se la lleva a la mejilla y el galés mira de reojo el lugar de donde ha salido la mano, sólo un instante, antes de mirarle a los ojos. Ella lo nota y vuelve a cubrirse un poco.

—Perdona... —aparta la mirada—. No es que no quiera que me veas...

—No, no... Come on, fue sólo un desliz —se disculpa el poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama y la baja suavemente, aunque se nota que hace cierto esfuerzo—, yo estoy casi del todo vestido, no quiero incomodarte.

Algo en la forma en la que la deja le hace recoger un poco las piernas, papá Inglaterra poniéndote en la cama de pequeñaaaaaa. Gales no ayuda.

Pone una mano en la rodilla de Seychelles le recorre el muslo hacia el culo y se siente bastaaaante pervertida ahora mismo (Francia se ríe un poquito de ella). Gales la mira a la cara con intensidad y seriedad. Ella sacude la cabeza intentando concentrarse y alejar esos pensamientos.

—Algo te preocupa —susurra, y no es especialmente una pregunta. Quita la mano que estaba a punto de llegar a su culo y se incorpora un poco, terminando de desabotonarse la camisa, mirándola de reojo. Se levanta un poco para quitarse la bata y después la camisa, echándolas en la butaca al lado de la cama.

—No es importante —niega con la cabeza y levanta las manos poniéndoselas bajo la nuca y arquea la espalda quitándose el pelo de debajo de la cabeza, esparciéndolo por el cojín.

—Quizás pueda irse a la pila de cosas incómodas de las que podremos hablar mañana por la mañana —ofrece quitándose el cinturón y mirando el pelo esparcido en la almohada con completo interés, le bailan un poco los ojos y sonríe de lado, dándole un poco la espalda para desabrocharse el pantalón, sentándose en la cama—. Siento el PÉSIMO striptease.

—Ven... deja que yo te lo quite —pide estirando las manos hacia él despues de quitar los brazos de los tirantes, pero sin descubrirse los pechos.

—Dejo que me quites lo que quieras —admite y sonríe un poco acercándose a ella, sonrojadito—, incluso el palo en el culo si lo consigues.

—Veamos si lo consigo. ¿Qué tal si tú me bajas el vestido a mí?

Toma aire, como si le acabara de pedir que llegara a la punta del Himalaya de un sólo salto, vacila un instante, y se nota que pelea un poquito consigo por dominarse. Sonríe de lado y asiente.

Le toma del ojal del cinturón y estira para que se le acerque y se le ponga encima, sonriendo un poquito sin dejar de mirarle. Y él lo hace, recostándose sobre ella con cuidado, sonriendo un poco. A pesar de los nervios le pone una mano sobre un pecho.

—Tus pechos tienen la tendencia de encontrarse con mis manos... —se excusa.

—Son un poco traviesos, como su dueña —le estira la camiseta para sacársela de los pantalones y meter las manos bajo ella. El galés traga saliva con un escalofrío SÚPER evidente.

—My god... —en un susurrito, se acerca a ella y la besa de nuevo, esta vez con menos suavidad.

—Oh... —se le corta la exclamación con el beso y sonríe, cerrando los ojos y acariciándole otra vez, levantándole la camiseta dispuesta a quitársela en cuanto se separe.

Al menos el instinto le funciona, se separa sólo un segundo para que se la quite volviendo a besarla en cuanto lo hace. Los esfuerzos se centran entonces en bajarle el vestido hasta la cintura. Ella la tira por ahí en el suelo y arquea un poco la espalda otra vez, para ayudarle a bajarlo sin dejar de responderle al beso.

Al menos conforme pasa el tiempo, el beso mejora... O bueno eso lo decide Seychelles, conforme pasa el tiempo el beso es más suelto e intenso... Al igual que el magreo a los pechos de Seychelles. Seh, hombre, sí que nota que el palo del culo va saliendo poooco a poco. Además, por lo visto le pone mucho que le magreen los pechos, así que seguro hasta se mueve instintivamente para que lo haga más.

O al menos a él le ha parecido un rato largo, ya con bastantes problemas allá en las tierras de Gales del sur. Aún creo que es posible que traiga pantalones, sí... Seychelles, que esta vez ha decidido que no le va a dejar tomar aire, sube una mano hasta la nuca del europeo y se dirige directamente a besarle en la mandíbula y el cuello.

La buena nueva es que te susurra algo que parece rimar poéticamente... La mala es que es en galés. Consigue bajarte el vestido un poco más y moverse para él mismo bajarse los pantalones.

Obviamente no entiende un pimiento, pero piensa que la lírica es bonita, así que decide subir los besos e ir a probar lo que le han dicho "detrás de la oreja". Y lo que sea que estaba susurrando se corta para dejar escapar un buen gemido, seguido de un instante de tensión en el galés, que aprieta los ojos y se lleva una mano a la boca.

Seychelles levanta las cejas con eso y decide repetir el último movimiento pero aun máaas lentamente. El gemido esta vez es ahogado por la mano, Gales tiembla un poco y vacila.

—Resulta que no me han engañado con esto —susurra y vuelve a hacerlo mientras va a buscar en sus pantalones con la otra mano.

Se esconde un poco en su pelo bastante avergonzadito, recordando en exceso a Francia por unos momentos.

—Puede que... Alba amanezca... colgado de las bolas del asta mayor... —susurra tratando de recomponerse un poco y de no ir a arrancarle la mano, se acuesta más sobre ella para impedirle un poco el movimiento de la mano, aunque con esto decididamente le clava el asunto en el muslo—, no te pierdas el es... pectáculo..

—Ah, nah, me ocuparé de mandarle una nota de agradecimiento, más bien —le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Oh... Bugger... I am... sorry... —susurra mordiéndose el labio, contenido un segundo antes de moverse otra vez, incorporándose un poco, para quitarle completamente el vestido y las bragas.

Le da un poco de espacio para hacerlo, sonrojándose cuando le quita las bragas, porque ella sólo ha conseguido abrirle los pantalones, pero no bajárselos ni nada.

—You look bloody super —asegura comiéndosela con la mirada, final sea como sea este es un chico, y ahora sí que tiene poca sangre en el cerebro. Se sale un poco de ella poniéndose boca arriba y bajándose los pantalones. Si, sólo los pantalones, volviendo a ponerse nerviosito con su propia desnudez.

Se sonroja aun más con el comentario y la mirada. Carraspea luchando consigo misma para no cubrirse. Los pantalones salen volando y... Bueno, trae sus calzoncillos blancos cláaaasicos de hombre bien estirados ahora que son una tienda de campaña y sus calcetines completamente arriba gracias al liguero ajustado en su pantorrilla. Esto debe relajarte, Seychelles.

Lo nota y traga saliva especialmente nerviosa sin querer hacer demasiado... Eso o puede recordarte AÚN más a tu niñez... O puede que el traumatizado termine por ser Gales.

—Creo que como protección prefiero un condón a tus calzoncillos —comenta al notar que no se los quita, NERVIOSA.

Parpadea y le mira de reojo, traga saliva y se ríe nervioso. Seguro luego descubre que no es una broma, y se pone más nervioso aún. Bien, un par de nerviosos en la cama, muy útil.

La chica respira profundamente para calmarse.

—¿Tienes?

—Debajo de la almohada —susurra riñéndose seriamente, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y bajándose los calzoncillos, súper avergonzado... Pero bueno, bajándoselos.

Mete las manos buscando y saca uno, abriéndolo con los dientes e incorporándose un poco, tira el envoltorio por ahí, mira la mano y luego le mira a los ojos. Él se cubre con la mano instintivamente, es que perdona Seychelles que estos chicos son un poco avergonzaditos igual.

—¿Mal momento para confesar que no hay secreto alguno para calmar a los británicos? —bromea intentando relajar un poco el ambiente... O relajarse a sí mismo. Levanta la mano y le quita el pelo de la cara... Si, la suavidad y sutileza... Y hablar, le ayudan a recuperar un poco el control. Quita un poquito la otra mano de sus regiones vitales.

—Iba a hacerlo yo, pero si te sientes más cómodo... —se lo tiende.

—Hazlo... Please —se atreve a decir, tratando de sonreír de lado y recuperar el control—, así te aseguras de que si tengo dos testículos y no uno —Sí, sí... TOOOOORPE comentario.

—Thank you —sonríe un poco con eso—. Me relaja cuando dices esas cosas para hacerme reír —asegura y le pone la mano sobre la suya con cuidado.

—Debes ser la única... Incluso a mí me ha... —traga saliva, perdiendo el hilo por completo de las cosas.

Cierra los ojos y le besa en el pecho, haciéndole un caminito hasta el asunto... en donde, un poco torpemente, le coloca el condón con la boca. Supongo que lo hace por alguna máxima sacada de algún lado al estilo "si puedes elegir entre usar las manos o la boca, desde luego, no desperdicies la oportunidad de ayudarte con la lengua".

Resulta ser que Francia sí tenía razón con que usara la boca para eso, y al joven le gusta un MONTONAL la situación; le acaricia un poco el pelo, y susurra más cosas en galés, lo siento, cuando el asunto ya está en el lugar apropiado, y ya habiendo perdido bastante el pudor después de ello, Gales la recuesta de espaldas en el colchón de nuevo y vuelve a besarla.

Ella sonríe agradecida del beso, devolviéndoselo, porque la ayuda a estar menos nerviosa. Y una cosa buena. Seychelles, es que Francia, sí, ese padre pervertido, wanker, no sólo reparte máximas para ti, sino para el resto del mundo, así que Gales tiene bien grabado en la mente que tiene no sólo que recibir placer sino darlo, así que se dedica un buen rato a encontrar una zona convenientemente erógena de Seychelles en donde besarla mientras... Bueno.

Ejem... el resto es mecánica, gracias.

Ella agradece bastante el gesto porque no es que no esté... pero venga, además resulta que cuando el cerebro del galés no está MOLESTANDO lo hace bastante BASTANTE bien. Sí, ya se lo ha dicho Francia. Si los británicos no lo hacen mal siempre y cuando consigas que no piensen.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo largo para las fans de Gales hoy ;) ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	60. Chapter 60

Los hielos de su vaso de whisky hacen el sonido característico de que NECESITAN más alcohol en su mano al darles las vuelta jugando con él. Mira a su hermano menor Irlanda que por lo visto ha emprendido una cruzada para no dejarle a sol ni a sombra ahora que Gales... cabrón afortunado. Sonríe. Se ha largado con la niñita de Inglaterra. Pero es que él tiene que largarse o va a llegar tarde.

—... then the stupid cunt se dio cuenta de que se estaba AHOGANDO! —Irlanda suelta una risotada junto a él. El escocés sonríe un poco, desinteresado y mira su vaso.

—Estoy hasta los cojones de estar aquí.

—Yo también, vámonos de putas —se levanta tan contento el irlandés. El mayor bufa echando la cabeza atrás y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No, paso de las putas en Navidad.

—What? Oh... Really? Well... ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—No, no, ve tú, diviértete. Yo es que paso de tías, en serio —sigue fingiendo desgana.

—Oh, come on brrrrother —le da un golpe en el brazo—, ¿Qué tanto te dijo la zorra esa como para que pases de las demás?

—¡No es por ella, no seas idiota! —se sonroja un poquito—. Es que en Navidad todas se ponen sentimentales y te dan la brasa con todas esas mierdas emocionales...

—Hmm... ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ir con... tíos o qué? —pregunta nada convencido.

—¡No! —bufa aburrido—. Creo que me voy a largar a mi casa.

—Ohh... Tonight? Really? —arruga la nariz—, hombre pero es tarde ya.

—Igual —se encoge de hombros—. Paso de quedarme en este lugar que huele a la vieja amante del larva pensando que a dos cuartos del mío ese capullo se estará beneficiando a mi madre —señala a Roma.

—Oh, COME ON! —Protesta el irlandés apretando los ojos—, no me tientes a meterle una zarandeada.

—Disfrutaría bastante de verlo —le reta un poco sonriendo de lado.

—Uy, brother... En serio no me lo digas dos veces —se ríe tronándose los dedos

—Me encantaría ver como al primer puñetazo, mum te mete un grito y te lleva tirando de tus patillas pero... no —se levanta.

—What? ¿No vas a quedarte a ver? REALLY? Come on! Te prometo darle un par de puñetazos.

—I'm sorry, apuesto a que también sería mi culpa si me quedo —palmaditas.

—You are really BORING! —protesta—, ¡Al menos esperaba que hiciéramos alguna maldad si no íbamos a ir de putas!

Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirándole, porque en otro momento si hubiera ido a hacer una maldad con él.

—Bad luck —se encoge de hombros.

—Bah... ¡Ni siquiera a beber! ¡Te has contagiado de la mierda de esta casa! —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Te he dado regalo de Navidad alguna vez? —sí, está de buen humor.

—¿Eh? —le mira levantando las cejas, descolocado.

—Mira, te voy a dar... esto —pone un par de billetes sobre la mesa que ha sacado de la cartera—. Vete de putas. Con dos. Una a mi salud.

Levanta las cejas aún más, porque esto es realmente inusual, aunque le mira a la cara, se ríe acercándose a la mesa y tomando los billetes.

—Quizás debas llamarles zorras a las chicas bonitas más a menudo, brrrrother.

—Lo que tú digas... No era tan bonita —sonríe.

—¡Claro que sí lo era! Si la ibas a echar así debiste decirme para que lo intentara yo, ¿Al menos te la tiraste? —pregunta de mejor humor. Escocia le mira unos instantes en silencio sin saber que decir, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eso es un... no?

—Eso es un estoy a punto de cambiar de idea y noquearte para que pases la noche en el hospital.

Irlanda parpadea... Y se ríe un poco, sin decir más, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Voy a ir a hablar con América mejor...

Escocia le sigue mirando fijamente.

—Ehm... ¿Si nos emborrachamos en año nuevo? —ofrece Irlanda.

—Ya veremos... —aun le mira de esa manera intensa con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en decírselo.

Irlanda se guarda las manos en los bolsillos notando la mirada extraña sobre él, carraspea un poco. Pero es que no quiere decírselo porque le da cierta... vergüencita y además quizás le siga y además tendría que decirle que no se la ha tirado, cosa que seguro hará que se meta con él. No que le importe porque Irlanda no es tan bueno en ello pero...

—Yo invito la borrachera si quieres —sonríe un poquito el irlandés.

Además de que lo que le ha molestado ha sido que la encuentre bonita y piense que puede entrarle de una manera un poco posesiva. Cuando lo nota levanta las cejas asustándose.

—Ehm... ¿O quieres pagarla tú? —se ríe un poquito sin seguirle el pensamiento, claro.

—Y-Ya veremos... —vacila Escocia porque ahora se acaba de dar cuenta de eso.

—Are you ok?

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira.

—I... —vacila y se ríe, convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo que pasa es que como la ha traído él quiere tirársela él, no por otra cosa.

—Aha? —pregunta escuchándole

—OK. Un pedo en new year. Tú invitas... despídeme de los demás.

—Vale, vaaaale —le sonríe otra vez—. Nos vemos, cabrón.

—Anda y que te den, marica —le golpea Escocia antes de irse.

Se ríe sobándose donde le ha golpeado, yendo a servirse más whiskey. Escocia sale de Buckingham andando y nada más poner un pie en la calle se enciende un puro, nervioso. Bélgica YA está en Notting Hill, esperándole nerviosita.

Mira la hora y nota que le ha dado todo su dinero a su hermano, pero aún hay tiempo, se cuela en el metro saltando por encima de los torniquetes de la estación y puede que ofrezca una buena vista a alguien en la perspectiva adecuada mientras piensa en la noche.

Después de revisar todo el coche (y enterarse de que, en efecto, el coche ES del escocés), retocarse el maquillaje y ponerse perfume, Bélgica debe haber encontrado una petaca con alcohol en la guantera, mantas, un juego de golf, una pelota de rugby y una de futbol en el maletero.

Se acurruca en el lugar del piloto, mirando por el retrovisor, cada vez más nerviosita después de darle un trago a la petaca y sentirse un poco rebelde también por hacer eso. Se imagina a Escocia jugando al golf, con su boina y todo... Y luego todo sudado jugando al rugby...

Puede que haya una revista porno en el bolsillo del asiento trasero y algunos CD de música. Hojea unos segundos la revista porno, sonrojándose por completo y volviendo a guardarla... Ahora preguntándose si sí tendrían sexo hoy en la noche. Pone el radio y es una los discos a ver si conoce alguno.

Piensa en esto, Bélgica, es altamente posible que haya tenido eso en las manos mientras se tocaba justo donde tú estás sentada ahora. Una vocecita con el tono de España es quien le hace pensar justamente en eso, sonrojándose aún más y teniendo que abrir otra vez la guantera y darle otro traguito.

Los CD... bueno, hay música celta y mierda de esa de gaita que sólo él soporta sin matar a nadie, los grandes éxitos de Queen, que es una pieza indispensable a tener en un coche para que este funcione, como el carburador. Algo de rock Heavy y un CD de The Proclaimers que si él tuviera catorce años y estos fueran los años setenta, sería una cinta de casete y podría haberla grabado de la radio y dártela para que la oyeras.

Nunca hemos oído a The Proclaimers así que Bélgica deja a Queen que sí conoce y es capaz de cantar, aún imaginándose algunas cuantas cosas con Escocia levantándose la falda y bajándose la ropa interior para toquetearse un poco, pensando en ella.

Mira el reloj...

Escocia se sube al metro fumando, importándole una mierda si alguien le protesta y en realidad está bastante lleno. Por un momento piensa que definitivamente NO quiere que hoy le arresten así que a regañadientes... tieeeene que ser un bueeeen chiiiico... con lo mal que se le da.

Porque al final, un puro es una imbecilidad y sin poderla llamar ni nada... además, es que tiene cara de que le arresten. ¡Siempre le encuentran los Bobbies (nada que ver que la media de peleas en que se mete sea tres o cuatro... por minuto) y eso que es una institución con su nombre!

Sería el colmo que la dejaras plantada por un puro, en efecto, así que con un suspiro de pesar lo apaga, jugando con él entre sus dedos, sentado medio acharrancado en los asientos del vagón, pensando... la noche no había sido un desastre en realidad. Su madre la había llamado zorra como era de esperar y ella no había salido corriendo. Que no salieran corriendo era algo que le gustaba en las mujeres, piensa y se ríe él solo un poco.

No, en serio... había... parecía entender y ver más allá, sabiendo que la opinión de su madre en realidad importaba UN PIMIENTO y no se había dejado influenciar. Eso demostraba carácter. Le gustan las personas con carácter.

Bélgica piensa una vez más, en su situación con el escocés. Era RARO, un bestia y pelado... Y seguía sin comprender como es que NO había salido corriendo después de que su madre le había llamado zorra, y él había dicho que se la tiraba y todas esas cosas que habitualmente NO habría aguantado.

Y luego con el asunto de Francia... aun estaba un poco molesto con Francia, pero había sido genial que le siguiera la farsa, que todos se habían tragado, había sido divertido. Sonríe un poquito pensando de nuevo en sí mismo buscando el teléfono de ella.

Bosteza un poco, sin poder evitarlo, pensando que a pesar de todas las cosas... Con ELLA no había sido un bestia. La había medio rescatado de su madre y Roma, y le había prestado su coche... Y le había llamado zorra, pero es que tenía ALGO incomprensible que... Le gustaba.

¡Y su hermano! ¡GALES nada menos! EL PRÍNCIPE con es chica... y él ni siquiera le había dado un beso. De hecho, ¿la había tocado siquiera? ¿Un gesto o una caricia o un roce o algo? No puede recordar nada.

Aunque... No estaba totalmente segura de gustarle. En realidad... Pensándolo un poco mejor, era probable que fuera de esos hombres que no estaban muy enterados... Lo analiza un poco; no la había invitado para tener una cita, sino para molestar a Inglaterra... Tampoco había ido por ella, ni había hecho absolutamente nada para ligarla... El había pasado un poco por alto lo de ser "la novia", sin negarlo o afirmarlo... Y andaba con Francia antes de que le cortara. Tampoco la había invitado formalmente a acompañarla a casa de Inglaterra.

Quizás era completamente gay, piensa agobiadilla por unos instantes y luego recuerda que Francia los había intentado emparejar, Francia podía ser un cabrón pero sabía lo que hacía... Y le había visto la pierna de ida a Buckingham... Pero es que nada de lo que había pasado REALMENTE sugería que estuviera funcionando. Se revuelve un poquito, preocupada, mirando la hora.

Aprieta los ojos con eso porque... lleva toda la noche pensando en ella y ni siquiera la ha tocado, era como... como raro de cojones. Es decir, ella físicamente no era una supermodelo, claro, aunque tiene un buen par de melones y... de cara no estaba mal, sus ojos verdes, los labios... pero venga, cuando iba a tirarse a una a un bar no se lo miraba tanto. De hecho es que no planeaba tirársela a ella cuando la llevaron. Hijo de puta de Francia que no le contaba nada.

Vale, pero entonces qué cojones. Le había caído bien, sí y por eso la había invitado... y luego le había caído mejor y le había prestado el coche, sí. Pero iba como... como amigos, ¿no? Algo así. Ella tampoco había hecho nada más allá. Sólo eso, amigos. ¿A qué cojones venía entonces toda esa posesividad y que le gritara a Francia por no hablar con ella y luego eso de dejar que dijeran que era su novia?... bueno, ella había empezado con eso y sabía que todos lo iban a pensar igual, pero le daba lo mismo. Ayer por la tarde le daba lo mismo, podía recordarlo.

Casi se pasa la parada del metro con esos pensamientos, se levanta corriendo y se pasa una mano por el pelo, volviendo a saltar las barreras del metro y prendiendo de nuevo el puro.

Bélgica se revuelve cuando es casi la hora, buscándole por el espejo retrovisor. TIENE que venir, el problema ahora es ¿A QUÉ? A destruir la casa de Inglaterra, quizás. Se muerde una uña.

Mientras anda por la calle mirando la hora en su teléfono y apretando el paso, pasa por delante de una floristería... y se va a estar burlando de sí mismo por los próximos mil años sólo por haber pensado eso que ha pensado.

Se peina UNA vez más y se retoca los labios de nuevo, notando que ha sacado de nuevo la revista y ya es la hora... Podría encontrarla con ella en las piernas. Histérica la guarda detrás del asiento del piloto.

Cuando por fin golpea con los nudillos el cristal Bélgica da un salto de tres metros. Hasta un AHHH! Escocia levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco por lo que venía pensando. Sacude la cabeza y sonríe un poco de lado.

* * *

><p><em>Volvemos un poco al EscociaBélgica, aunque no os guste tanto como el Gales/Seychelles... o sí? ¡Gracias Josita!_


	61. Chapter 61

—Eh... Hello! Hi... —abre la puerta sobre él prácticamente, sacando una pierna. Él se echa un poco para atrás en la acera agarrándose de la puerta abierta.

—Hello. Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

—Vi... A algo peor, un demonio —le sonríe un poco, peinándose y mirándole de arriba a abajo. Sí, la chica ha tenido un buen rato para pensar en cosas.

—Shite! ¡Se supone que nadie debe darse cuenta! ¿Ha sido la cola, verdad? —sonríe el escocés apoyando el codo en la puerta. Bélgica Se ríe un poco, coqueta, mordiéndose el labio, sonrojándose un montón.

—Los cuernos.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Me has estado engañando? —bromea llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sólo se da cuenta de lo que lleva implícito eso unos segundos demasiado tarde—. Eh... I mean...

—Con... ¿Quién?... Es decir —torpecitos ambos, balbucea y se ríe un poco, dando un micro pasito hacia él en un espacio no tan grande que de por sí ocupan—, has... ¿Se han tragado mi huida? ¿Han dicho algo? —pregunta cambiando el tema sonrojadita.

—Yes! Se lo han tragado todo, France y my mother han venido a reñirme, and England... well, estaba VERDE —agradece el cambio de tema secretamente.

—Yo hablé con Spain que estaba muy preocupado... Le dijo France. También se lo creyó todo —sonríe poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo—. Me alegro de que England estuviera histérico.

Levanta las cejas y mira su mano de forma demasiado evidente porque justo ESO venía pensando, así que este debía ser... el primer toque y como ha estado pensando en ello lo magnifica, dramatiza e histériza.

Bélgica nota la cara, vacila un poco y se sonroja pensando que no es bienvenido su toque. Quizás estaba alucinando de verdad y esto era completamente como amigos. Quita la mano de golpe. Él se tensa más al notar que la retira, nervioso sin entender por qué la mira a la cara un instante y parpadea.

¡Porque es un hombre británico y además de lento es BURRO!

—I...

—Yes. Al final France me ha pedido disculpas —carraspea cerrando la puerta del coche.

—Oh, veo que a ti te lo pide todo —murmura con un suspiro—, empiezo a no querer saber nada de él.

—Le he... —vacila sin saber si decirle o no lo otro que le ha dicho.

—¿Le has...?

—Ehm... —vacila y... es que le ha retirado el brazo—. Gritado un poco.

—Oh... Le has gritado entonces —se pasa una mano por el pelo... Si tan sólo le diera alguna señal en vez de mirarla así.

—Yes... yes. He pensado que no valía la pena pegarle, seguro habría montado aun un escándalo peor y como se ha disculpado... —se encoge de hombros empezando a andar hacia la casa—. ¿Has cerrado el coche?

—He... No, de hecho las llaves están adentro, wait —intenta abrir la puerta otra vez, mirándole de reojo nerviosa—. ¿ Qué vamos a hacer? —torpecita torpecita, pensando que tiene que aclarar esta situación lo antes posible.

—Pues... —piensa que en todo el rato ha estado pensando en ella y no ha maquinado NADA contra su hermano...

—¿De verdad vamos a pasar la noche aquí? —pregunta sin pensar cerrando la puerta.

—Yes. Ese era el plan. Podemos... no sé —piensa algo piensa algo rápido, rápido... ¿ensuciar los baños, destruirle el jardín? Demasiado blando, ¿pegarle fuego al desván? ¿Destruir un par de paredes? Demasiado bestia—. Ehm... encender fuego en... la chimenea y... bebernos su licor y... —cielos cielos no digas follar en la alfombra—. Ya sabes, echar sal en la tierra del jardín, romperle la tele, revolverle todos los muebles... —no la mira.

—E-Encender el fuego en la chimenea y bebernos su... —se imagina EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que tú. Se sonroja y traga saliva extendiendo las llaves hacia él—, y... Lo de los muebles, Ehm... Vale.

—¿O qué habías pensado tú?

—No, no había pensado nada en concreto... Quizás... —vacila nerviosita.

—Wait! ¡Tu maleta! —recuerda de repente—. ¿La has sacado?

—Mi... ¿Mi maleta? No, está en la cajuela aún con tus palos de golf —la señala y luego le mira un poco culpable—. Sólo saqué mí... Un poco de perfume por es que casualmente los vi, no estaba espiando ni nada.

—Ah... los palos... —la mira de reojo con esa última aclaración—. ¿Así que eso pretendías? ¿Espionaje internacional? —la acusa—. ¿Y encontraste algo que valga la pena?

—¡No! Sólo estaban ahí con tus pelotas...

—Lastima, quien sabe, podía tener suerte... pero ya te aseguro que mis pelotas no están ahí. ¿Quieres tu maleta o no?

—¡No hablo de esas pelotas! —protesta riendo otra vez, porque no había notado el doble sentido, le da un golpecito en el brazo—, Sí, sí quiero mi maleta aunque... ¿En serio vamos a dormir aquí? Esta es casa de...

Él sonríe con eso, claro y se vuelve hacia el coche.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Le pegamos fuego y nos vamos a un hotel? No me fío nada de que esta ciudad no se prenda fuego entera antes del desayuno. Otra vez.

La belga se ríe un poco más.

—Pues... Además... ¿Fuego de verdad? Really? —le mira sin saber realmente si habla en serio o no y sin saber si tiene ella que sacar la maleta.

—Pues... no que me importe que se queme pero, puestos a elegir, quisiera ir más lejos después de que eso pase —abre el coche con el mando de la llave.

Ella se acerca a la cajuela y la mira.

—Prefiero lo de la sal en el jardín y prender la chimenea —asegura sacando su maleta y cerrándola otra vez. Toma aire decidiendo algo, mirándolo fijamente. Carraspea.

—Bien, seguro podemos quemar algunas de las rosas... en la chimenea —suelta pensando que a Inglaterra le gustan sus rosas y las cuida mucho y así no hay que... prender fuego a la casa y al pensarlo otra vez vuelve a parecerle algo estúpidamente romántico.

—Quemar rosas en la chimenea... —traga saliva de nuevo, apretando la jaladera de su maletita, camina hacia él—, ¿estoy entendiendo bien?

—Ehm... bueno, ya te lo conté, los rosales son muy... le gustan mucho a England, así que podemos cortarlos y usarlos de leña —explica nerviosamente tratando de usar palabras más bestias.

Vacila un poquito y le mira los ojos, se pasa la mano por el pelo hasta detenerse frente a él. Se sonroja y vacila más, vuelve a ponerle la mano en el brazo mirándole a la cara.

—I...

Da un salto separándose un poco porque no se lo esperaba (lo siento, lo siento). Bélgica parpadea.

—Oh... Ehm... —se muerde el labio, pensando que OTRA vez se ha hecho un montón de expectativas... Si hasta le había dejado llamarle zorra, desvía la mirada y se restira un poco el vestido hacia abajo—, v-vamos adentro entonces.

—I... —vacila notando que algo ha ido mal y de nuevo el BURRO BURRO BURRO no sabe qué.

—No, I just thought... —vacila más sin mirarle otra vez pensando que quiere morirse o que la trague la tierra—, I...

La mira, escuchándola.

—I'm just stupid... —susurra apretando los ojos—. Come on, vamos a hacer lo que obviamente vinimos a hacer.

—Stupid? Why?

Suspira y le mira de reojo.

—I just thought... —murmura—, pero gracias por aclaradlo.

—Hum... well —aparta la mirada pensando que la chicas son incomprensibles.

Aprieta los ojos sonrojada y empieza a caminar hacia la casa sin decir más, un poco deprimida. El escocés le sigue.

Ella repasa mentalmente todas las cosas que habían pasado hoy, y la manera en que todas habían pasado... Pensando que es absurdo que REALMENTE no esté nada interesado. Le mira de reojo.

—Y... me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo coartada —comenta de repente—. I mean... no que nadie me controle a donde voy pero... no les he dicho... well, my mother cree que me he ido de putas. Me pregunto si tanto se me nota lo necesitado —bromea.

Le mira con la boca un poco abierta ahora sí sin entender NADA.

—Eh... Are you kidding me? —pregunta—. No entiendo nada, ¿sabes? No pareces en lo ABSOLUTO necesitado —asegura SÚPER sincera.

—Oh, ¿no? Mejor —sonríe—. Creía que tendrías algún cliché para mí al respecto.

La chica recuerda todo el rollo que traían con los clichés.

—De hecho, justamente allá acabas de romper ese mismo cliché... Me has despistado.

—¿Despistado? —sí, Bélgica, sí... no se ha enterado.

—A menos que seas como una buena proporción de hombres que... —entrecierra los ojos—, ¿tienes una idea de que pasó allá? —señala hacia el coche.

—¿Allá cuando?

—Hace unos segundos, junto al coche. Puedes ser brutalmente honesto... Bueno de hecho no sé sí puedas no serlo —le mira fijamente.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas. ¿Qué ha pasado de qué?

—Oh my GOD! —aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco—. Vale, este es el PEOR cliché que has hecho.

—Eh... —la mira de reojo llegando junto a la puerta.

—¡No te has enterado siquiera! Que fue lo que... —traga saliva, tienes una tercera oportunidad—, ok, digamos que la tercera es la vencida, ¿vale? —le mira y le pone intencionadamente una mano en el brazo.

—¿La tercera es la vencida de qué? —mira la mano de reojo pero no hace mucho caso ahora concentrado en esto otro.

—I... I... —vacila un poquito—, sólo quiero aclarar si tú... Es decir es que me estás dando todas... Estas señales y no es que yo... Es decir...

—¿Cuáles señales de qué? —¡De humo! ¡Idiota! ¿A ti qué te parece? *Extrem facepalm*.

—Además de señales de que eres un hombre completamente... Idiota... —protesta y suspira—, eso o yo no entiendo nada. Quiero saber si France no tenía NADA de razón.

—Eh, eh, eh —frunce el ceño—. A mí no me insulta nadie por las buenas —amenaza.

—Pues te insulto por el cliché. El cliché clásico de ser un hombre que no tiene IDEA de cuándo una chica le pregunta QUÉ DEMONIOS está haciendo.

—Pues no entiendo porqué tienes que preguntarlo. Se supone que está claro —señala la casa.

Toma aire y lo suelta.

—Quiero que sepas, que pese a todo, no suelo esperar a ningún hombre por dos horas, sólo para venir a ver como se mea en las gardenias de alguien más... —protesta decidiendo que no quiere hablar más de este tema—. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo.

El pelirrojo pone los ojos en blanco.

—What?

—Pues haberte largado si ese es el bloody problema —se vuelve a la cerradura para forzarla—. No es como que yo te necesite aquí. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

Le mira hacer, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces para que me dijiste de venir? —pregunta.

No consigue abrir la puerta porque está desconcentrado e Inglaterra se cree que todos son de su condición...

—Es decir era divertido hacer esto juntos... Y luego me has prestado tu coche y ahora parece que es imposible siquiera pasarlo bien.

—Porque... I don't know, me lo estaba pasando bien y pensé que podía ser divertido. Pero aun no has hecho nada ilegal, así que estás a tiempo —se va a por una piedra.

—No es por hacer nada ilegal es... Ash, olvídalo —se cruza de brazos ahora sintiéndose estúpida en todos los aspectos posibles—. Al menos ni siquiera te has enterado.

—Oye, decídete. O me lo explicas o dejas de insistir —no encuentra una piedra que le guste, así que se acerca y rompe la ventana de una patada de esas que en una buena perspectiva dejan poco a la imaginación.

¿Y quién creen que esta en una perfecta perspectiva? Oh sí... Bélgica se sonroja, y le mira con los ojos BIEN abiertos y la boca completamente abierta. Escocia no se entera aun, quitando cristales para poder entrar.

—W-W... Wow... —susurra imaginándose otra vez alguna escenita digna de sus libros de vikingos.

—What? —la mira.

—Y-You... You...? —le señala la zona en cuestión.

—Tiene una cerradura de seguridad, por eso lo he roto, no pasa nada, luego dentro ponemos un periódico. Y ya no hace frio.

—No sé cómo es que no tienes... ¡Frío! My GOD ¿Sueles enseñarle tus... partes a todo el mundo? —pregunta divertidilla olvidando un poco todo el desastre anterior.

—Te refieres a... —se sonroja ligeramente—. The flower of Scotland llaman a eso que has visto —explica metiéndose por la ventana.

Le sigue mirando impresionada.

—Flower... Le llamas tu FLOR a esa... —se ríe un poco—. Ok, vale, hay que ser muy "macho" para llamarle así.

—Es... el kilt. Es la forma tradicional de vestirlo, es justamente una prueba para demostrar que un Highlander nunca tiene frio —explica haciendo un gesto para que entre, sonriendo—. No tengo problemas de sexualidad —se encoge de hombros.

—Empiezo a pensar que para quebrar el cliché eres... Gay —levanta su maleta—. Vas a tener que ayudarme —Indica habiendo olvidado en gran medida el asunto de que tenía que irse porque el idiota no entiende nada... ¡Joder, el chico no trae CALZONES y trae FALDA! ¿Qué tan... jodidamente sexy y masculino era eso?

Ah, sí, flipamos con eso despues que hayas visto sus revistas porno por todos lados...

—Gay? —pregunta acercándose—. En realidad sí, más vale que lo sepas desde ya, soy una chica lesbiana a pesar de lo que sea que hayas visto. Por eso la falda —toma la maleta para meterla a la casa y sin darse cuenta, pone la mano sobre la suya para sostenerla del mismo lugar... se queda parado un instante.

Bélgica, que había empezado a reírse un poco, se queda esta vez paralizada ella, tragando saliva y mirándole. La mira también y mueve un poco los dedos sintiendo su piel suave. Se sonroja y aparta la mirada carraspeando, apartando la mano y tomando la maleta. Metiéndola dentro.

Bélgica le mira unos instantes idiotizada, antes de tragar saliva y tocarse la mano donde la ha tocado. Sí, la estúpida, ESTÚPIDA sensación de maripositas en el estómago... "Bélgicaaaaaa! ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas metida en líos complejos?", se riñe a sí misma mientras piensa también que... él se había sonrojado, ¿no? O eso creía, y... Buff, ¿por qué todo era tan complicado?

Escocia aprovecha lo de dejar la maleta en el suelo para agacharse y apretar los ojos al salir de su campo de visión. Por dios. El cliché. ESO sí había sido un cliché. What the hell? Había tocado a miles de mujeres en su vida... bueno, cientos. Bueno, decenas. Seguro más de una decena. ¿Qué demonios tenía esta?

* * *

><p><em>Hay formas de hacerlo mal... y luego está esta. Pero parace que milagrosamente funciona. ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	62. Chapter 62

Bélgica mira a la calle de reojo pensando que cualquiera que la viera podría pensar... Cualquier cosa maligna de ella, sólo le faltaba terminar detenida en Navidad, vacila más aun pensando que este vestido es súper pegado y no va a haber manera de saltar atléticamente sin hacer una burrada/torpeza.

—Ehm... —el británico se incorpora otra vez vacilando de nuevo y nota a Morning Star tras ella. Aprieta los ojos. Dioses, ¿El idiota de Inglaterra había dejado al jodido caballo suelto? Espera... y las hadas. ¿Podían ir y avisarle?—. Entra y ponte cómoda, tengo que hacer algo en el jardín.

—En el... Ok, vale —pensando que se va a mear en algo, seguramente y ella prefiere entrar y medio matarse en soledad sin que él la vea.

Se dispone a dar un salto y por primera vez en su vida, se detiene antes de hacerlo y decide saltar del otro lado por si acaso el Kilt vuelve a moverse como no debe. Bélgica, que le estaba viendo, arruga la nariz algo decepcionada. Así son los británicos, vergonzositos...

Él la mira de reojo porque no quiere que le vea llamar al caballo y piense que está loco, como todo el mundo que les ve hacer eso, así que trata de esconderse con la casa, saliendo de su perspectiva.

Suspira y se pregunta de nuevo como acabo metida en este lío. Al menos ha salido de su ángulo de visión.

Y empieza a llamarlo. El animal, que es medio idiota, no le hace caso al principio y se desespera por no gritarle e insultarle porque además no quiere perder tiempo en esto. Si no fuera el puñetero caballo de su madre alguien se encontraría su cabeza en la cama.

A empujones y susurrándole insultos al puñetero UNICORNIO le mete al establo. Pero le pone más comida y agua y le acaricia un poco, hablando en voz alta para las hadas sobre que su hermano no va a saber nada de esto hasta mañana si nadie quiere perder sus alas.

Bélgica hace un esfuercito por subirse elegantemente y falla miserablemente, da varios saltos y no lo consigue y en el cuarto escucha un rasgado y se muere del susto de que se le haya roto el vestido... Descubre que no, gracias al cielo. Pero nota también que con la falda encima NO va a poder subirse a la ventana con el vestido puesto normalmente... Se lo sube un poquito.

Cuando Escocia tiene el asunto montado se mira la mano con la que la ha tocado y se pasa el pulgar por ella, cierra los dedos pensando que al menos ahora ya no puede decir que no le haya puesto la mano encima... y se pone más nervioso pensando que si sólo con eso ya está así, ¿cómo va a poder darle un beso? Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja con la idea... tras unos instantes se da una bofetada para calmarse, sintiendo que está exagerando y dramatizando.

Se masajea las sienes, al menos ya le ha visto... se sonroja aún más sintiéndose, también por primera vez en su vida, un poco incómodo de no llevar nada bajo el Kilt.

No es hasta que se sube BASTANTE el vestido enseñando una buena proporción de culo (y medias, benditas medias que si no estaría muerta de la vergüenza) que consigue escurrirse por la ventana... Y literalmente ATERRIZAR al otro lado, tirando en el proceso una lámpara y un cenicero al suelo que se hace trizas.

Además enseñando el calzón que gracias a dios no hay nadie para vérselo o eso cree... América eventualmente es posible que te vea, querida.

El pelirrojo se organiza aquello ahí abajo sin poder evitarlo y decide que... qué se le va a hacer. Y piensa un instante en si no se habrá asustado con todo eso y que quizás ella no está pensando en sexo y él ni le gusta. Hay que ser burro... Se pone más nervioso, no que a él le guste ni nada, claro.

Bélgica se levanta, notando que sí, claro, todo bien, pero se le han rasgado las medias de las dos piernas.

Claro, que Francia le había dicho que sí le gustaba... pero Francia había podido decir eso sólo para que tratara de enrollarse con ella en su estratagema idiota... piensa mientras va a por unas tijeras de podar y empieza a destrozar los rosales.

La belga piensa también que para el caso que le hace y lo mucho que la mira el escocés, no es que sea tan grave... Sinceramente, aunque le había acariciado un poco la mano... Y se había sonrojado y ella había sentido malditas mariposas en el estómago. Aprieta los ojos, NO podía pasarle otra vez esto de enamorarse de alguien que, como Francia, no le hacía caso... Bueno de hecho este era peor porque le daba mariposas en el estómago y no entendía ninguna directa o indirecta.

Francia llora en silencio las rosas de Inglaterra. Inglaterra las va a llorar en voz alta cuando las vea.

Le sigue dando vueltas al asunto y al cabo de un rato, el escocés decide que se está comiendo demasiado el tarro y que ya se vería. Se acerca a la puerta y toca el timbre para que le abra en vez de volver a saltar por la ventana.

¡Va a sacarte un ojo, porque no le abriste tú, cabrón! Es que no se le ocurrió…

A Bélgica le da un infarto triple al ver que tocan el timbre, pensando evidentemente que no es él. Mira por la ventana pero la perspectiva no le permite ver quien es... y tampoco le ve en el jardín, vacila, se muerde una uña... ¿Y si la dejó ahí y llamó a la policía?

—Belgiuuuum! —golpea la puerta con el pie.

Bélgica parpadea levantando las cejas.

—Scotland? —pregunta extrañada.

—¡Abre! Debe haber unas llaves en algún cajón del mueble del recibidor —pide.

—What?! O sea... pero... perdóname —protesta cayendo en la cuenta, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—, ¿Quieres que te abra yo? ¡¿Por qué no me abriste tú?!,

—What? ¿Por qué yo estoy fuera y tú dentro?

—¡Yo también estaba fuera! —protesta yendo a abrir el cajón que le dice de todos modos, enfadada—, ¿sabes lo estúpidamente complejo que es saltar por esa ventana con ESTE vestido? ¡Además cualquiera que me viera podría pensar que estaba... entrando a la fuerza!

—Pues ESTABAS entrando a la fuerza.

—Yes, a la fuerza y de manera ridícula... —protesta, encontrando las llaves y yendo a abrir la puerta.

Y muérete, que ahí le tienes esperándote con los brazos llenos de las rosas que ha cortado. Abre la puerta de golpe, toda enfadada y se queda completamente petrificada con la boca abierta.

—Well, a ti tampoco se te ha ocurrido —responde sin notar el problema y sonríe un poco.

—P-Pues no pero... —se sonroja más... y es que la verdad es que se ve SUPER GUAPO ahí con los brazos llenos de rosas. Hasta se le acelera el corazón, aunque la parte racional de su cerebro grita y chilla recordándole que no es que le haya traído las rosas a ella así como así pero... pero... pero...

Parpadea y se sonroja también por contagio aun sin saber del todo que pasa.

—S-Son... muy... bonitas... —es lo único que es capaz de decir.

—¿Eh? —mira las flores a donde ella está mirando y hace la conexión en su cerebro, acordándose de la floristería que ha visto antes—. I... NO... I... son para... I mean... q-quemar...

Le mira a la cara un segundo, traga saliva y asiente efusivamente.

—O-Of course, of course, no es que estuviera... pensando otra cosa, claro... sólo digo que es una pena quemarlas... —balbucea.

—But... —susurra.

—N-No digo que no las quememos, es que... I mean... —sigue balbuceando ahora agitando las manos.

—Oh. OK —asiente él, porque iba a decirle que si quería podían no quemarlas... si le gustaban y eso, pero agradece no haberlo dicho en vista de esa respuesta, haciendo ademán para que se aparte un poco y le deje entrar.

—Y huelen muy bien... —agrega ella quitándose de la puerta, pensando que es una PENA quemarlas... porque son preciosas y son muchas además.

—Well... —entra yendo a ponerlas junto a la chimenea, en un cesto donde hay maderas y ramitas. Agachándose para empezar a encenderla.

Aunque vueeeelve a pensar que tiene algo de romántico el prender la chimenea con rosas, mientras cierra la puerta.

—Seguro van a sacar una cantidad de humo espantosa, dado que están verdes aún... digo no que me importe ahumarle la casa a England.

—Podemos quemar solo unas cuantas y dejar aquí el resto para que vea que ha pasado con ellas... —propone Escocia.

—Suena bien... —asiente y sonríe un poco —, yo rompí un cenicero... ups.

—Ups —repite él asintiendo y se ríe—. Eso me recuerda... ¿vas a tener frio si dejamos la ventana abierta toda la noche? —señala la que ha roto.

—Es... —vacila y traga saliva imaginándose a sí misma durmiendo en el suelo frente a la chimenea, abrazada a Escocia, con una manta echada encima. Se sonrooooja—, p-posible...

—Well... ¿entonces te importa intentar taparla con el hule de la mesa? —pide.

Y entonces se le quita todo el encanto a este tipo que al parecer no hace NADA para ella en lo absoluto, ahora ni siquiera cerrar la ventana que él rompió. Suelta un bufidito. Escocia está encendiendo la chimenea...

Claro, es para que ELLA no tenga frío... pero aun así era algo que estaba dentro de la línea de cosas que debía hacer ÉL y no ella, en su orden mental.

—Bueno, no prometo que quede bien... claro que si no queda bien, la que se congelará soy yo, y eso a ti que te importa —murmura entre dientes.

—Rómpelo un poco si lo necesitas —sonríe mirándola de reojo.

Suspira, al lado de la mesa, sintiéndose repentinamente... un poco culpable por estar haciendo estas cosas en casa de Inglaterra. Es decir, era un acto vandálico entrar a su casa aun cuando fuera con su hermano y más aún entrar por la ventana... y luego ella era quien había abierto la puerta con las llaves y...

—What if... —vacila un poquito —, ¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan, sabes el lío en el que vamos a meternos? Podrían procesarnos...

—Nadie nos va a atrapar, los árboles están puestos expresamente para que nadie vea nada y si llega alguien, tenemos llaves. La ventana estaba rota cuando llegamos —se encoge de hombros.

Toma el hule de la mesa de igual manera.

—But England... ¿sabrá que fuimos nosotros? ¿Podría levantar cargos, sabes? Acusarnos de vandalismo...

—England sabrá que fui yo y si levanta cargo alguno sabe que esto se va a poner MUCHO más complicado de lo que le gustaría —ese brillo en los ojos del fuego que se prende casi automáticamente.

—Mmm, yes, well... Entiendo que si se mete contigo quizás tengan una feliz rencilla entre hermanos —le mira de reojo, con el fuego de fondo se le ve el pelo AUN más rojo. Traga saliva —, aún más razón para venir contra mí.

—Si viene contra ti puede que la rencilla sea peor... y puede que le parta las piernas.

Bélgica levanta las cejas sin esperarse esa respuesta y sonríe un poco en automático, pensando inconscientemente en los vikingos de sus libros. La mira de reojo y se incomoda un poco.

—¿O te parece demasiado cliché?

—I-In that case... puede que no esté tan... —se calla mordiéndose el labio y luego sonríe un poquito más—, ¿sabes? De todos los clichés este en concreto es uno que no me parece apropiado que rompas.

—Fíjate que oportuno, no lo hubiera dicho nunca —tan sarcástico, sonriendo.

—Well... si vas a comportarte cliché la mitad del tiempo y la otra no, al menos voy a elegir las veces que me convengan —se ríe un poquito, yendo a la ventana.

—Te lo concedo esta vez porque después de todo ha sido mi idea y no es algo que no fuera a hacer —acaba de azuzar el fuego y se levanta—. Pero no te acostumbres a que haga lo que tú quieres.

Le mira fijamente... y sonríe de lado.

—No, sí no me voy a acostumbrar, créeme... en todo este tiempo, que no es tanto pero tampoco tan poco, creo que NI UNA VEZ has hecho lo que quiero.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? —pregunta sonriendo de lado también.

—Pues... cosas, un montón de cosas de esas que creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a que no hagas...

Escocia saca una botella de Ginebra de la que le gusta MUCHO a Inglaterra, de las caras que no usa sólo para acabar pedo el cuatro de Julio y la mira de reojo cuando se pone de puntillas para tapar la ventana, mirándole el culo.

—Pero no me dices ninguna.

—Como abrir la puerta para que no entre por la ventana... O pensar que puede ser difícil que entre por la ventana con este vestido, sola...

—¿Esperabas que yo pensara algo que no has pensado tú misma para ti? —abre la vitrina eligiendo dos copas de cristal muy bonitas y un poco recargadas.

—Pues, yes! Es decir... Tu sabes cómo funciona la casa, yo no pensé que hubiera llaves, but... Es que no piensas en lo absoluto en que YO podría necesitar algo distinto.

—¿Tú no tienes un juego de llaves extra en tu casa? —levanta una ceja.

—Yes, but... —vacila un segundo terminando de poner el plástico en la ventana—. Ok, ok... Es sólo que habitualmente los hombres con los que salgo PIENSAN esas cosas, en vez de que les importé un pimiento —parpadea, levantando la vista y notando lo que acaba de decir. Se sonroja.

Se queda paralizado con lo de "salir" ¿Estaban saliendo?

—Mis... Amigos y conocidos con... Con los que salgo...—balbucea nerviosísima.

—Tus... amigos... —repite y se humedece los labios nervioso... ¿eso era esas cosas que pasaban cuando las chicas querían rechazarte sutilmente o algo así? Es decir... bueno, él era el primero que la había invitado como amigos. No lo había dicho claramente, pero en su mente, hasta ayer al mediodía...

—Es decir, en general... O sea no es que salga con tanta gente —aclara—, me refiero a que no sólo son los... No me refiero sólo a la gente que... Me refiero a los hombres en general, tampoco es como que ninguno sea algo más que mi amigo, pero me refería en general a las personas de...

—France? —pregunta suspirando un poco. La chica traga saliva y aprieta los ojos.

—P-Por ejemplo.

—Dudo que France hiciera por ti nunca nada demasiado... nada —se encoge de hombros—. Es bastante señorito,

—Es... Bastante caballeroso en realidad —admite acercándosele—. Sabes, del tipo que se quita la chaqueta y te la da si hay frío, te abre todas las puertas, te invita la cena, entiende todas las cosas...

—Contigo, debe ser. Nunca me ha dado una chaqueta ni me ha abierto una puerta a mí, más bien me pedía mi chaqueta —explica y mira las copas—. ¿Quieres Ginebra? ¿O cerveza? ¿O qué te apetece?

—Bueno, tú eres chico. No... No me lo imagino contigo a decir verdad... —sonríe de lado y se encoge de hombros—, Ginebra... Poca.

—¿Y qué que sea chico? ¿No se me pueden abrir a MÍ las puertas o darme las chaquetas? —las sirve—. Bueno, las chaquetas no, porque no sé qué haría con ellas, pero sabes a qué me refiero.

—Tú eres el chico... Es parte de la maldición, ¿no? Cosas del estilo "las chicas cocinan, los chicos te abren la puerta", esas cosas sobre cómo está acomodado el mundo —toma una de las copitas—, y no me malinterpretes, yo soy una mujer independiente.

—Me REPATEA como está acomodado el mundo. Además... —se detiene—. Ven, vamos por hielo —hace un gesto para que le siga a la cocina—. Además, no me vengas con esas que las mujeres cada vez exigen más que esas cosas de la casa las haga tanto el hombre como la mujer.

—Eso ya lo puedo notar... —se ríe un poco con la parte de que le repatea, siguiéndole—, es verdad que ahora se le exige más al hombre, but... una cosa es exigírselo y otra es que realmente lo haga y lo haga bien.

—Entonces me parece completamente lícito que los hombres también exijamos nuestra parte —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Cual parte están exigiendo? Bastante es con lavar la ropa y tener la casa bien, habitualmente es labor de la mujer tener todas esas cosas...

—Pues esa. Si las mujeres exigen la igualdad, los hombres también, no queréis ser las únicas que lavan y cocinan, estupendo, entonces no seréis las únicas exigiréis caballerosidad, reglaos, detalles y que os mantengan.

—Whoa! ¿Quien habló de mantenernos? —levanta las cejas y sonríe—. Vale, mira... creo que es justo en alguna medida lo que estás diciendo, cuestión de igualdad... por ejemplo en nuestro caso, no tienes por qué abrirme la puerta del coche SÓLO por ser el chico, eso puedo soportarlo y creo que podría incluso acostumbrarme y abrirte yo la puerta de vez en cuando, o conducir yo —en serio no es que esté pensando en una relación a largo plazo, sólo está hablando—, pero hoy... bueno, yo te acompañé a tu cena y sí fue porque quise, pero también tú me invitaste... también aguanté a tu madre llamándome zorra y el ambiente de cierta hostilidad al que nos sometieron, luego acordamos que tú me llamarías zorra y a cambio te ganaste una copa de vino en la cara... pero te esperé un par de horas para venir aquí y ya sé que no tienes que agradecérmelo, pero a cambio podrías pensar un poquito y en vez de ladrarme que no me necesitas, podrías pensar en compensarme.

—¿Compensarte por estar esperándome?

—Pues... —vacila un poco porque diciéndolo vuelve a parecerle que esto que están haciendo es... más cuestión de camaradería y amistad que una cuestión romántica. Toma un vaso del fregadero y saca hielos del congelador deteniéndole para que no los saque directamente sobre su vasito salpicándolo todo—, yes... o quizás yo estoy malinterpretándolo todo.

—Eso que me estás pidiendo me hace preguntarme... ¿tú me esperaste por qué querías o por qué esperabas una compensación?

Suspira tomando un cubito de hielo con los dedos y poniéndolo en el vaso del escocés.

—Thank you —agradece cuando lo hace, aun esperando su respuesta.

—You are welcome... y fue porque quería... —murmura sonrojadita—, sólo quisiera que tú... quisieras ayudarme a subir por la ventana en lugar de que te dé lo mismo si me rompo la cara contra el suelo o no, sólo es... tómalo como una cuestión solidaria si es que no es nada más que eso.

—No es que no me importe si te haces daño, es que creo que eres capaz, porque yo creo que soy capaz. Y si necesito ayuda soy capaz de pedirla... y tú también. No quiero que pienses que creo que eres una inútil sólo porque eres una chica.

Se humedece los labios poniendo un hielito en su vaso. Sí, sin duda esto era una cuestión de amistad 100%, ningún interés romántico.

—Ok, suena justo y... no me molesta. La próxima vez te pediré ayuda si la requiero.

—Y puede que yo no te la dé —sonríe de lado para molestarla un poco ahora, ella arruga la nariz y le saca la lengua.

—Entonces me quejaré y me quejaré como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

—Puede que prefiera soportar tus quejas a cambio de tus medias rotas —suelta sin mirarla, bebiendo un poco.

Bélgica abre la boca para decir algo y la cierra inmediatamente, sonrojaaaada. Le da un trago a su vaso y se baja el vestido lo más que puede intentando tapar las medias rotas.

—Eso es... malvado de tu parte —protesta levantando las cejas y mirando el vaso pensando que esto, para ser ginebra, está reaaaalmente bueno.

—Why? Tú has mirado bajo mi kilt y yo no me he quejado —se vuelve al salón.

—Y-Yo no... —aprieta los ojos otra vez dando otro traguito.

* * *

><p><em>Al menos la conversación los británicos sí que la dominan... ¡Gracias Josita! (Feliz día de San Silvestre)<em>


	63. Chapter 63

Escocia se sienta en el sofá, un poco incomodito, esperándola. Ella le mira el culo mientras se va hasta que recuerda que ha de seguirle; traga saliva y asiente yendo tras él. En vez de irse directamente al sillón, se acerca al montón de rosas que están puestas junto a la chimenea, se agacha un poquito y toma una.

La mira hacer, inclinando la cabeza, con curiosidad. Mete un dedo a su vaso impregnándolo de ginebra y humedece los pétalos de la rosa, sonríe de lado.

—Mmm... Pensé que tu tonto hermano tendría fotos de él con France por aquí... ¿Ves alguna?

—¿Esa con todos sus niños? —señala una que tiene colgada.

—Pensaba en una más... así como de ellos dos —ELLA tiene fotos suyas con Francia en su casa, mira alrededor pensando que si esto va a ser así como una cuestión de amigos, quizás pueda soltarse un poquito—, siempre le dije que no tenía que aguantar toda esta mierda, ¿y sabes cuando me escuchó? Nunca. Pero ya llegamos al punto en que me da lo mismo... pero hablando con España se me ocurrió esto de la foto...

—¿Quizás en las estanterías? ¿En los álbumes de fotos? —se vuelve mirándolos—. Aunque conociendo a mis hermanos... debe tener una colección de fotos de France de revistas y periódicos con entrevistas recortadas y guardadas MUY bien escondidas, en algún lado.

Arruga la nariz mirándole con cierto desagrado.

—Además, obsesionado y medio loco... ok, no voy a buscar tampoco una foto por toda la casa, debe haber algo de France por aquí, sólo quiero... dejar claro que me da lo mismo.

—Créeme, tiene una casa en Glasgow porque ya sabe que en mi casa NO se queda si no quiere despertar sin pelo y durmiendo desnudo en el tejado... y la tiene llena de Tupperwares, los he visto.

—¿De Tupperwares? Why? —pregunta mirándole con curiosidad, metiendo la rosa al fuego y sacándola en cuanto los pétalos se prenden. Ten cuidado, Bélgica, MUCHO cuidado, no sabes lo inflamable que es esta casa.

—Rose of fire... —susurra al verla, sonriendo, pensando que es especialmente bella... como metáfora y... ella en sí. La rosa también le gusta—. Ejem. Le roba comida o algo así. De hecho France la prepara expresamente para que él se la robe, me lo ha contado él mismo.

—Really? Como me cae... mal tu brother, de verdad —arruga la nariz, esta vez sin mirarle, más atenta a la rosa quemándose en sus manos—. ¿Qué más vamos a hacer?

—Lo que quieras —está un poco hipnotizado con las llamas brillando en sus ojos y su pelo.

Le da un traguito a su ginebra alejando un poco la rosa de ella, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿No eres tú el rey del vandalismo? —pregunta dándole unas vueltecitas a la rosa.

—¿Yo? No, yo soy un buen chico —sonríe—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Bélgica e mira de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—Nah, el estereotipo no dice buen chico por ningún lado... mira la sonrisa que pones.

—¿Qué le pasa? —intenta que sea inocente haciendo algunas caras raras y seguramente quedándole algo aún más maligno.

Levanta una ceja descuidando un poquito a la rosa.

—Tienes de niño bueno lo que yo tengo de japonesa.

—Ehm... Arigatou? Por el cumplido...

Se ríe bajando la rosa y echándola a la chimenea.

—Quizás yo soy un buen chico que está bajo la terrible influencia de una súcubo que finge ser una niña pura, buena, dulce... y japonesa.

Se ríe sonrojándose porque no le parece necesariamente malo ser ESA influencia en esta descabellada teoría.

—Si lo soy no esperarás que confiese —le mira fijamente.

—Pues no esperaras que yo lo haga tampoco —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué no? Hace un rato no parecías en lo absoluto preocupado en decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad —se acerca a él.

—Pues... estoy probando de romper estereotipos —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero este es otro estereotipo que no queremos que rompas... —se ríe de pie junto al sillón. Luego sonríe un poco más de lado e inclina la cabeza, con una sonrisa nada inocente —. ¿Por... favor?

—Oh, ¿así que te va el rollo de chico malo? —entrecierra los ojos.

—¿M-Me... va...? —balbucea porque eso ooooootra vez suena a una acusación con OTRO sentido. Vueeeeelve a pensar en los vikingos/piratas/highlanders.

—Es decir... —vacila también y recuerda sus problemas de caballerosidad y piensa que la ha cagado porque evidentemente...

Se sonroja, porque es que nunca le ha ido en la vida real... pero evidentemente tanto libro de vikingo...

—¿E-Eso... es parte del estereotipo?

—Creo que... igual no tengo más remedio que ser lo que soy te guste o no —responde él mirando a otro lado.

Traga saliva porque además eso suena a que de alguna manera le gustaría gustarle.

—Ehm... ¿Entonces tendrían que gustarme los chicos malos?

—P-Pues... no... Es que tengan.

—No he dicho que no lo hagan...

La mira fijamente. La belga se revuelve un poquito y se sonroja antes de sentarse en el otro sillón, sin mirarle tampoco.

—Eh... —vacila notando que se ha sentado en la butaca.

—Wh-What?

—Bueno, es que pides tanta caballerosidad...

—Pues nadie dice que un chico malo no puede ser caballeroso de vez en cuando.

—¿Y dónde está la maldad entonces? —la mira de reojo—. ¿En lo que no es de vez en cuando?

—Oh, es decir... ¿Un chico malo es malo todo el tiempo? —inclina un poco la cabeza al frente para mirarle.

—Un chico malo no lo sé, yo soy lo que me da la gana —resuelve, sonriendo. Ella sonríe con esa repuesta que no le hace menos atractivo, sinceramente, mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso está mucho mejor... —confiesa.

Escocia se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Una chica buena o mala?

Arruga un poco la nariz y suspira, desviando la mirada a su vasito. Parpadea sin entender ese gesto.

—¿Qué dice el estereotipo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo, pensando que seguramente a él le gustan las chicas malas... o medianamente malas, y ella... es un poco obsesiva, trabajador, y... lo que se dice una chica completamente normal, quizás un poco más trabajadora que lo normal, pero es lo que tiene para algunos el estar solo.

—Pues... —la mira de arriba abajo—. No dice mala... —valora.

—Quizás soy una súcubo en el papel de una chica... normal —ofrece nerviosita, mirándole de reojo pero con cierta atención.

—Dice peor —sentencia.

—Eh? —le mira de lleno sin entender.

—Peor. La verdadera definición de femme fatale. Cuando un chico... o una chica, es mala, sabes lo que te puedes esperar y si hace algo que no te esperas suele ser algo bueno, porque eso es justo lo que no te esperas y evidentemente no te molesta... pero las chicas peores son las que parecen buenas... y luego se cuelan en las casas a tomar ginebra y quemar fotos.

—¡Yo no ME CUELO a las casas a tomar ginebra y quemar fotos! Eso... ¡no! Es... —se ríe un poco agitando el vasito y haciendo tintinear su hielo—, diría que es tu culpa pero te negarías rotundamente porque no me has traído obligada. Lo que quiero decir es... oye, espera... ¿has dicho que eso no te molesta, quieres decir que las chicas peores te molestan? —pregunta sonriendo un poco aun.

—Lo que digo es que es la esencia del mal. Yo podría inclinarme ante ti y llamarte maestra en ese aspecto —se humedece los labios acabándose le ginebra.

—Bah —hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe otra vez de buena gana, mirándole un poco las rodillas huesudas que se le asoman por debajo del kilt.

—¿Cómo que "bah"? ¿Cómo que "baah"? ¿Te parece que yo me iba a inclinar ante mucha gente por nada? —protesta sonriendo.

—No, sólo que creo que lo dices por... bueno, tampoco creo que halagues a nadie por nada... pff, en realidad creo que me estás tomando el pelo una vez más y yo como siempre, ingenuamente, me lo estoy creyendo —le revisa otra vez desde las botas hasta encontrar su mirada.

—Oh, cielos, ¿Así que ahora ser malo es algo halagador? —al notar que le mira mueve las piernas, abriéndolas y levanta un pie apoyándolo en la rodilla contraria.

Ok... ¿Estamos todos conscientes de lo que hace ese movimiento, verdad? Es decir, físicamente lo que ocasiona... es el potencial de que se le vea algo, aunque no se le vea.

Bélgica estira un poco el cuello y abre un poco más los ojos de lo adecuado, entre queriendo ver lo que probablemente enseña Escocia... y no queriendo verlo aunque no parezca.

Parpadea notando que le mira de esa forma, porque el muy idiota no esperaba que eso pasara.

Todos descubrimos que no puede quitar la vista de la zona en cuestión hasta que es DEMASIADO evidente que tiene que hacer un sobreesfuerzo. De repente, el pelirrojo se levanta un poco incomodo yendo a por más Ginebra.

—S-Ser malo... —al menos el cerebro de Bélgica conserva los remanentes de la conversación —, no he dicho que sea halagador...

—¿Quieres... más? —pregunta cuando se ha servido en su vaso.

—No, creo que no debería —aprieta los ojos sonrojada—, perdón, es que...

Se vuelve a ella quedándose de pie esta vez.

—Es que... es como si yo trajera una bata abierta sin ropa interior —le mira.

Se sonroja hasta las orejas con esa idea mirándola... no, desnudándola con los ojos imaginándoselo.

—W-What?

—I... I... I... —se sonroja también, como casi siempre, es contagioso, se incómoda con la mirada—, I mean... es... sea como sea no puedes evitar... m-mirar, es... u-una reacción...

—¿M-mirar qué? —sí, no está aún muy seguro de lo que hablas, demasiado poca sangre en el cerebro con la idea anterior.

—P-Pues... —baja la vista sin poder evitarlo, mirándole... la zona en cuestión otra vez—, ¿Como que qué? ¿Tú qué crees? —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—The kilt? —se lo mira también.

—¡No precisamente! —protesta sin poderse creer que no sepa de qué habla—, hablo de lo que está debajo del kilt... o de la bata en mi caso.

Se pone una mano sobre el muslo, sin saber demasiado bien que contestar a eso y luego aprieta los ojos sintiendo que se le está licuando el cerebro, ¿Por qué no podía soltar ahora cualquier burrada como siempre?

—Sabes, siempre sí quiero un poco más de ginebra —decide Bélgica pateándose la cabeza mentalmente... ¿qué no podía cerrar la bocota?

Se toma un buen trago de la suya y se le acerca con la botella.

—Si dices eso haces que me imagine tus manos y no tus ojos haciéndolo —suelta.

Se levanta y casi se le cae el vasito con esa declaración. Decide volver a sentarse.

—M-M-Mis... mis... —bien, ahora son dos los que se lo imaginan.

Carraspea apartando la mirada porque eso es lo que habría soltado bestiamente en cualquier otro momento y acaba de notar que ahora le pone MUY nervioso. Cosa que no pasaba en otro momento.

—Creo que le hemos hecho pocas maldades a England —cambia de tema.

Bélgica, si me le permiten dos segundos, ahora está imaginándose las manos de Escocia en el asuntillo de la bata que había usado hace rato. Tiene que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse la idea, estirando el brazo por más ginebra.

—Yes... YES, England, tienes razón, muy malas... pocas... maldades.

* * *

><p><em>Chicos... necesitais relajaros. Pronto. En otro orden de cosas, feliz año, huevo! Disfrutad del concierto de Strauss... y gracias Josita.<em>


	64. Chapter 64

—Estoy pensando... —NO la mira a ella sin poderse sacar la imagen de la cabeza—. ¿Crees que podría enguarrarle la pared y escribirle "Larva" con marmité?

—P-Pues creo que... ¿Con qué has dicho que se la quieres embarrar? —pregunta acordándose de que están en casa de Inglaterra y que esto está mal, por cierto.

—Eso da igual, con chocolate o con marmité o barro o algo así marrón —piensa que si ella no estuviera, lo haría con MIERDA.

—Seguro él pensará que es... bueno, algo más asqueroso —sonríe un poco.

—Good —sonríe porque opina lo mismo. Deja el vaso y se quita la americana y la deja apoyada sobre el respaldo del sillón—. Voy a ver qué encuentro —se va hacia la cocina.

En cuanto sale de su vista Bélgica aprieta los ojos y se los pellizca con pulgar e índice de una mano... riéndose un poco de sí misma. Escocia se va directo a lavarse la cara sin tener NI IDEA de lo que está pasando.

Al menos no iba TAN mal... al menos no iba tan mal como afuera saliendo del coche, pero ahora tenía unas imágenes mentales... "fantásticas" sobre ella misma metiéndole mano a Escocia por debajo de la falda esa. Al menos ya no tenía frio... en lo absoluto. Aun así seguía sin tener del todo claras las intenciones del escocés... por un momento parecía que la tensión sexual no podría ser más, pero un segundo más tarde, él se retiraba de un saltito.

Y sin tener ni idea él se lo plantea... ella había dejado muy claro. AMIGOS. ¿Y ahora resultaba que quería ver debajo del kilt? ¿Qué clase de calienta braguetas era? Busca en los armarios algo, pero el marmité se le está acabando, tiene que comprar un paquete nuevo la semana que viene, ya está apuntado a la nevera, así que busca el chocolate.

Entre Aferteight (se come uno) y barras de chocolate, cree que tendrá bastante. Saca una olla también y lo mete todo dentro.

Un poco embotada, le da otro trago a su ginebra y se levanta del sillón, pensando en alguna maldad que hacerle al inglés... ya bastante era con estar aquí y haberle roto su cenicero.

Escocia vuelve de la cocina mirándola de reojo. La rubia suspira tomando un libro al azar, pensando que no tiene idea de cómo hacer funcionar esto... pero NI IDEA. Era un paso adelante y otro atrás, y quizás ella misma debía dejar de ponerse en una situación TAN evidente... quizás no estaba entendiendo bien las indirectas. Le mira por encima del hombro aun con el libro en la mano.

—¿Qué has traído al final?

—Chocolate. Voy a fundirlo en la chimenea. ¿Quieres un poco antes? —le ofrece.

Levanta una ceja y se acerca un poco a la olla con los ojos entrecerrados. Un instante más tarde hace los ojos en blanco al reconocerlos.

—Eso no es chocolate... eso es esacosaquehaceeseidiota. Veo que definitivamente tu hermano no tiene idea de nada —suelta con completo desagrado refiriendose al chocolate suizo.

—Bien, entonces mejor extenderlo en la pared —sonríe y se encoge de hombros, acercándose a la chimenea y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella, acercando la olla y arremangándose la camisa—. ¿Tú vas a escribir?

Sonríe porque esto agrega además un extra inesperado a la situación.

—Pues... buff, es que —se acerca a él frunciendo un poco el ceño—, no, espera... que vas a quemarlo todo si lo pones así, dame la olla —pide agachándose un poco sobre él.

Se la pasa, echándose un poco al lado para dejarle espacio. Ella cierra las piernas y se detiene del borde de la chimenea poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado. Con mano ciertamente experta lo pone a una buena distancia del fuego y en pocos segundos se empieza a derretir.

—Yo hago chocolate de verdad... —comenta mirándole de reojo.

Él la mira con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, sin cerrar las piernas diosmiodemividaniño ¿No te has enterado de lo que te ha dicho hace un minuto? Y es que es inevitable, otra vez baja la vista al notarlo.

—De verdad que no te cuidas ni tantito...

—¿Cuidarme de qué?

—Voy a empezar a pensar que eres lento a propósito —susurra sintiendo el excesivo calor de la chimenea... más su propio calor interior... un poco agobiante...

—Vuelve a insultarme en serio y verás que tan lento soy —un poco más en serio... para más inri, el higlander que el frio lo aguanta muy bien, el calor no, así que se desabrocha un poco la camisa, porque además, como ya hemos dicho, está con las regiones vitales expuestas al fuego.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme si vuelvo a decirte lento, que lo eres?—pregunta en un movimiento arriesgado, sin duda, pero le señala la sección de la que está hablando, esperando que eso haga el truco.

Frunce el ceño pensando que no puede pegarle... mete los dedos en el chocolate caliente y le embarra la cara.

—Ehh! —protesta un poco intentando limpiarse la cara... y ya lo digo desde ahora, esto NO va a acabar bien.

El chico sonríe tomando la olla y se pone de pie.

—¡Pues no es mi culpa que tengas las bolas al aire y no te enteres! —chillidito; al ver que le ha quitado la olla hace lo que la lógica dicta, que es tocarse la cara, quitarse un poco de chocolate e intentar embarrarle la cara con él.

—Sí me entero pero no me supone ningún problema —aparta la cara, sonriendo.

—¡Pues a mí sí! —se le echa un poco encima, juro que con intenciones de embarrarle.

Y al hacerlo él usa la olla para protegerse y separarla y con el movimiento el chocolate se vierte un poco sobre los dos.

—Merde! —protesta mirándose.

Él se mira a sí mismo también y chasquea la lengua. Bélgica se toca el pecho.

—¡Mi vestido!

—Bollocks... —la mira a ella.

Levanta la mano embarrada y le da un golpecito con los dedos en la mejilla.

—¡Vas a pagar la tintorería tú!

—¡Eh! —protesta y aparta un poco la cara, pero al final acaba embarrado.

—¡Ja! —Se burla sonriendo.

Se pasa un dedo por donde le ha embarrado y se lo lame. Sonríe.

—Está bueno.

—Espérate a que pruebes el mío.

El escocés se ríe.

—¡Ni te rías! ¡Ya verás!

—Hasta entonces no me lo creeré —responde empezando a quitarse la camisa manchada. Bien, fantástico, ayuda mucho a la situación.

—Duda lo todo lo que quieras —le mira hacer levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué haces?

—Me he ensuciado de chocolate. No quiero manchar el Kilt —explica quitándosela—. Si tú quieres cambiarte el baño está por ahí —señala con la cabeza.

Le mira, ahora sin camisa... Y Bélgica es la calienta huevos… le mira súper sonrojada.

¡Él es un chico! ¡Se supone que no pasa nada si se queda con el pecho descubierto!

¡Pero! sí, pero...

Y aun no le has visto de espaldas...

—You are... What are you... Ok...oooook.

—What?

—I mean... es que no traes... ¿Sueles quedarte así sin ropa frente a todo el mundo? — Le señala.

—No voy sin ropa —se mira a sí mismo y vacila... Se sonroja un poco porque quizás a ella le está molestando—. Puedo... Wait, voy por una bata de England.

Le mira, delgado y enjuto... Y lleno de pequitas. Se humedece los labios. Él le pasa una mano por el pelo y se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Ihhhhh!

Se asusta y se vuelve a mirarla.

—What? What?

—Nonono... ¡Date la vuelta! —Pide acercándose a él.

—Que me... what? —mira alrededor, haciéndolo.

—Oh, Dios mío —suelta en Dutch.

—What the hell?

Le toca el fueguecito con la yema del índice. Él arquea un poco la espalda, nerviosito, sabiendo ahora que es lo que le ha llamado la atención.

—¿Para eso te quitaste la camisa, verdad? —le acusa.

—What? —se sonroja porque no fue por eso, pero... le estaba pareciendo que ha sido una buena idea ahora mismo.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Ni lo niegues!

—Si hubiera querido quitarme la camisa, me la habría quitado sin esperar a mancharme de chocolate —asegura.

Le acaricia un poquito más dibujándole el dragón y traga saliva nerviosita, porque está calientito a pesar de todo.

—Ya, claro, eso dice el que dice que hace lo que quiere... ¡Pero bien que te has dado la vuelta para que lo viera! —está teniendo una hemorragia interna, quiero decirlo.

—Me iba por una bata... —cambia el peso de pie, sinceramente disfrutando del tacto y las caricias.

—Ya claro, bata... Una bata ¿Para qué demonios te ibas a poner una bata?

—Tú protestaste de que me estaba desnudando... para una vez que intento ser un caballero.

—¡No proteste porque te estabas desnudando!

—¿Cómo que no?

—¡No! ¡Sólo pregunte si lo hacías con todas! —sigue, demasiado embobada como para poner los filtros de salida, la sincerota.

—¿Cuáles todas? —sí, no es como que haya mucha más gente en su vida, cariño—. ¿De qué hablas? —aun así no es muy agresivo porque le gusta lo que le estás haciendo, cerrando los ojos y echando atrás la cabeza.

—Pues yo que sé, no sé si a todas las embarras de chocolate y les enseñas las bolas y las traes a casa de tu hermano y... Te des... nudas —vacila un poco, tragando saliva repentinamente MUY consciente de lo que está haciendo mientras le resigue un ala—. Joder porque es que...

El británico se gira un poco y la mira a los ojos. Ella traga saliva.

—E-Es que... Es... —balbucea sosteniéndole la mirada.

Al escocés le cambia la respiración y la mira más intensamente, queriendo un beso. AHORA.

A Bélgica se le derriten las entrañas y creo que aún mueve un poco los labios de lo que estaba diciendo. Toma aire y si miraras más de cerca notarías que se le han dilatado las pupilas. Sí, no eres el único que quiere un beso.

* * *

><p><em>Chan chan chaaaaaaan ¡gracias Josita!<em>


	65. Chapter 65

Escocia se humedece los labios para besarla, pero ella vacila. Vacila sin hacer nada. No se mueve. El miedo y la inseguridad atacan al británico porque Francia no vacilaba y le ha dicho que es su amigo y... al cabo de unos instantes más, toma una bocanada de aire apartando la mirada verde y pasándose la mano por el pelo rojo.

Bélgica debe estar haciendo el MAYOR FACEPALM DE SU VIDA. Traga saliva, y abre la boca incrédula por un par de segundos, queriendo arrancarle la cabeza. ¡IBAN A DARSE UN BESO! ¡DEBÍA ESTAR COLGADA DE SU CUELLO EXPLORÁNDOLE LAS AMÍGDALAS! Y él sólo... Sólo... Sólo... ARGHHHH!

—Voy a... voy... ahora vengo —susurra el escocés con la boca seca.

Si este fuera Francia estarían ya en la tercera ronda de sexo... Bautizando cada estúpido lugar de la casa y ahora ella estaba... Estaba... Argh! ¡Frustrada! ¡Infinitamente frustrada! Parpadea mirándole incrédula aún antes de dar un pasito atrás.

Él vacila solo un instante antes de separársele y dirigirse a las escaleras.

Traga saliva mirándole marcharse, agobiada. ¿Por qué no la había besado? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? (¿Tenía mal aliento?). Estaba tan segura de que... ¡De que iba a besarla! Se sentía en el aire, estaba a punto de moverse y... Buff.

¡Qué cojones! ¡¿QUÉ PUTOS COJONES?! Cierra la puerta del cuarto de Inglaterra y patea la cama con tal fuerza que la arrastra por el suelo quedando torcida. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se las entierra en el pelo con desesperación.

Se sienta en el sillón enfadada... Consigo misma o con el idiota de Escocia que hacía cosas que se contraponían... Le caía bien y le gustaba... Y le gustaba cada MINUTO más, de manera preocupante. Y... No veía nada claro con él, ¿por qué no la tocaba? ¿Por qué no le había dado al menos un besito?... O una palmada en el culo o ALGO que le dijera que... ¡sí iban por ahí! Sólo le enseñaba sus partes nobles, se reía con ella, hablaba de romperle las piernas a Inglaterra si le hacía daño y... Podía jurar que aún tenía dormida la mano con la que le había acariciado la espalda. Y las mariposas en el estómago eran... Ugh!

Había reseguido todo el dragón con un dedo. Todo. Había sido increíblemente dulce y suave. A él le había gustado mucho y la había ensuciado y se habían reído y... ¿por qué se comportaba todo el tiempo como si fueran amigos? Cada vez que la cosa se ponía un poco más... ella parecía vacilar como si no supiera como rechazarle o algo así. Quizás aún temía los Bobbys o algo. ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí?... ¿Y si sólo quería quedarse ahí porque le había acariciado tooooda la espalda? Una cosa era tocarlo un poco pero reseguir todas las líneas... era criminal si no planeaba nada más.

No recordaba nunca, nunca haber tenido TANTA certeza absoluta de que iban a besarla... Y tantas ganas de que pasara y... ¡Hombre! Es que… ¡¿Por qué coño no la había besado?! Era... ¡Era absurdo!

De verdad quiere darse topes contra la pared, porque se siente súper cómodo hablando con ella y todo eso y es bonita, se ríe de sus chistes, le sigue los juegos y parece que encajan bien ¡y cada vez parece acabar en un callejón sin salida! Da un par de patadas más a algunos de los muebles.

Había echado la cabeza atrás mientras le reseguía al puto dragón sexy de mierda, había sonreído y... Se había girado y era el momento PERFECTO... y la había visto de esa forma que no tenía idea de cómo las piernas no se le habían doblado y... Así, en un segundo... ¡SE HABÍA LARGADO! Abraza un cojín y entierra la cara en él. Y bufa otra vez y lo embarra un poco de chocolate.

Suspira tomando aire intentando calmarse. Vale. Vale. Basta de esta mierda. No, pues no. No iba a echarla, pero ya... no. Y ya. Se acerca a la cajonera, buscando los pijamas de su hermano. Notando que todos son tremendamente... con botones y solapas y bolsillos sobre el pecho. Elige los pantalones que le parecen menos terribles de cuadros y se los pone tras quitarse el kilt. Luego una camiseta negra cualquiera de manga corta que encuentra en otro cajón y que no es parte del pijama que le va un poco estrecha porque es igualmente un poco más grande que el inglés.

Además estaba el problema del maldito asunto de su estúpido vestido embarrado. Pues a la mierda, si no quería nada y se le largaba a medio beso, ella se pondría su pijama de borregos y haría como se hace con los amigos, que es... Me da igual que te parezca que me veo fea, ridícula, despeinada o fodonga. Se levanta yendo por su maleta y metiéndose al baño a cambiarse, ahora un poco tristona subiéndose rechazada... Pero no podía irse hoy. Navidad, a media noche... Ya se iría mañana en la mañana.

Joder, pues nada... baja enfadado y el enfado se le va convirtiendo leeentamente en tristeza. Que le den, al final ni le gustaba tanto. Le dejaría el cuarto de invitados por hoy... aunque ya eran como las cuatro de la mañana con la tontería, habían estado hablando un BUEN rato. Y que se largara mañana a su casa. Al menos, al final él había tenido razón y no el idiota de Francia. Se acerca al fuego, empezando a trastear con él, dándole otro viaje a la Ginebra, de la botella directa esta vez, notando que no está la maleta y debe haber ido a cambiarse el vestido.

Después de un rato, abre la puerta del baño y sale... El pijama de borreguitos. Al menos se ha dejado el maquillaje. Escucha que esta por ahí y baja la cabeza un poco, avergonzadilla de todo... ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Se aventura hacia el salón metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter.

Hay bastante humo por todas partes porque está quemando las rosas y ha escrito "arsehole" en vez de "larva" y se está lamiendo los restos de chocolate de los dedos mientras azuza el fuego.

—Oh... Allô —saluda más formalmente, seria, tosiendo un poco y notando que ya ha hecho la diablura. No le mira.

Escocia le mira de reojo un instante, sin sonreír.

—Hello —responde con desgana.

—I... Hmm... Me he cambiado y eso —nota que ha quemado todas las rosas.

El chico suspira y la mira.

—Hay dos cuartos arriba. Ya es bastante tarde... si tienes sueño.

Le mira. Clarísimo. CLARÍSIMO. DOS cuartos.

—No voy a dormir en la cama de England —Niega con la cabeza—. Puedo dormir aquí.

—Me refería al que tiene de visitas. Es una cama al menos, pero haz lo que te plazca, me la suda —se vuelve al fuego.

Siente especialmente agresivo e hiriente ese "me la suda".

—Ok, no es necesario aclarar que te importa un bledo —responde con desgana.

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros, el cambio de actitud es más que evidente. Ella le mira agobiada por un instante, sin entender qué demonios fue lo que hizo mal. Escocia azota unas brasas con una poca de violencia para romperlas.

—Why...? —susurra Bélgica.

Sin hacerle caso y luego va a buscar sus puros en los bolsillos de la americana para encenderse uno, porque eso le calma... y acaba de notar que hasta se había olvidado de sus ansias de fumar por un BUEN rato. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿De verdad no entiendo una mierda, sabes? ¿Eres bipolar o algo? —pregunta de malas.

—What? —pregunta con el puro en la boca, usando una ramita del fuego para prenderlo.

—Bipolar. Es... Es feo lo que haces, ¿sabes? A ti te dará igual hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero... No es justo hacer esto y luego... Hacer esa mariconada —sisea enfadada.

Y es que te van a matar Bélgica. Le fulmina un poco y se da la media vuelta dispuesta a largarse al cuarto de invitados. El pelirrojo se gira a ella con el azotador del fuego en las manos con el ceño fruncido pensando que NO ha oído que cree.

—What the hell? —sisea.

Y ya no la ve ni nada porque se ha ido escaleras arriba... Creo que hasta lloriqueando.

Él frunce más el ceño. ENFADADO. Bélgica termina hecha bolita en una de las camas de visita. Escocia no deja el agitador en su sitio sin ninguna intención de ir tras ella. Empieza a arrastrar los muebles cambiando las cosas de sitio para desestresarse.

A Bélgica le gana es sueño más o menos pronto, hecha bolita pensando en hablarle a España o a Romano... No más de diez minutos después, el sonido de vidrios todos y muebles moviéndose la despierta de golpe.

El escocés tiene un agitador de fuego en las manos y está muy MUY enfadado y frustrado... Se ha cargado el árbol de Navidad... la estrella ha salido volando y se ha metido bajo el sofá a buen recaudo, pero todo lo demás está esparcido por el suelo. También está en la chimenea la foto familiar y ya no tiene el atizador... porque está atravesando la pantalla de la tele.

(Inglaterra pregunta sinceramente porqué esto siempre pasa en su casa)

Bélgica mira su teléfono, al que esta abrazada y nota que no ha dormido más que unos pocos minutos. Se muerde el labio e ignorando por completo el instinto de conservación vuelve a levantarse de la cama, asustada y confundida de sus propias intenciones.

Así que la cabeza de una asustadilla Bélgica se asoma por la puerta de la sala. Hay botellas de alcohol por el suelo rotas, con la chimenea encendida, es un peligro. Escocia está fumando, sentado sobre la mesa, todos los sillones y sillas están por el suelo, con bastantes de los libros de las estanterías. Está mirando arder la foto.

Bélgica abre los ojos como platos impresionada con el estado de la sala en tan poco tiempo... Piensa de golpe en el vikingo solitario y perdido mirando a lo lejos como ha quemado un pueblo... Saca a empujones el pensamiento de su mente, concentrándose en su propio vikingo... Digo, en Escocia. Traga saliva y entra en la sala.

—Wow... Esto... Rebasa al estereotipo... —susurra.

El escocés desvía la mirada hacia ella con el puro entre los dedos, en los labios, sin hacer nada más. Camina hacia él con cuidado, mirando el suelo y pensando que debió ponerse los zapatos... Pero es que no le caben con los calcetines. Al menos ve bien por dónde camina con el brillo del fuego.

—Ehh...

Sigue sin decir nada, solo fumando, pensando que de hecho, se ha contenido. La belga se detiene junto a él y le mira las manos de reojo... Al menos ya no tiene el atizador, pero la escena completa es un poco impresionante, con todas las botellas rotas y libros y los muebles que no están en su lugar. Vuelve a darle una punzadita de miedo en el estómago... podría salir de ahí... En realidad no le conoce de NADA, quizás fuera violentó con ella también, más aún después del cambio radical de humor.

Pero hay algo en él, y en esto que la tiene un poco hipnotizada. Un poco la mezcla de peligro con esa parte amable, suave y súper atractiva que definitivamente HA visto que tiene el escocés. Le mira a la cara.

—¿Ya no vas a hablarme?

—Me estaba preguntando si acaso te da miedo la justicia poética.

¿Se refería al cuarto? ¿O a ellos? Mira alrededor.

—No encuentro cómo es que eso ha sido justo.

—Me jode, le jodo. Se restablece el orden del universo.

El cuarto, definitivamente el cuarto.

—No, no me da miedo la justicia en general —asegura tosiendo otra vez, recordando algo. Se mueve hacia la ventana.

—¿Entonces sólo has bajado a que deje de hacer escándalo?

—No, he bajado a ver qué hacías —asegura y quita el plástico de la ventana—. Veo que has quemado todas las rosas —Y piensa MIS rosas, por alguna razón.

Piensa que las ha quemado porque si ella no está interesada en él, él no va a estar interesado en qué cosas le gustan o no a ella y quiere o no conservar.

—Para eso las corté.

Tras la ventana está nevando, así que entra una bocanada de aire frio de madrugada. Aire que no se siente especialmente agresivo aún con el calor que hace en el cuarto, aún así hace que Bélgica se alejé un poco de ahí.

—Eran... Bonitas —murmura volviendo a pensar que todo esto es cruel, tratando de encontrarle una explicación.

—Ahí tienes su bloody crimen.

Suspira, y le mira a la cara.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

La mira fijamente un instante con cara de circunstancias. ¿Y ella dice que él es lento? Bélgica se muerde el labio mirándole mucho más triste y contenida de lo que quisiera, sintiéndose tremendamente vulnerable y pensando "yo sólo quería un beso del chico que me gustaba, ¿qué hay tan malo en eso?".

—No estoy enfadado, me la suda un huevo lo que ocurra.

La estúpida indiferencia siempre era mucho, mucho peor. Bien lo sabía con Francia, aunque quisiera negarle. Baja la vista.

—¿En todos, todos los aspectos? —pregunta sintiendo que, como en todo este día, es ella siempre la que pone las cartas sobre la mesa con las cosas que le importan.

—Yes.

—Oh... —susurra suavemente. De nuevo mueve los ojos verdes hacia ella.

—Pareces decepcionada.

—I... I... —traga saliva —, sólo pensé que...

—¿Acaso vuelvo a no hacer lo que esperabas?,

—TODAS las veces —asegura firmemente, mirándole fijamente.

—Bien, puedes darte por satisfecha con tu justicia poética —vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Cual justicia poética? —pregunta sin dejar de mirarle.

—Tampoco tú haces lo que yo espero.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué esperarías que hiciera? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, ahora sí sin entender un pimiento. Él la mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Nada que me importe ya, en realidad —se baja de la mesa. Ella parpadea descolocada.

—No! What the... —frunce más el ceño —, ¡Dices que no hago lo que quieres pero no me dices qué, todo iba bien!

Se encoge de hombros.

—Todo va bien —se dirige a la cocina, dándole la espalda.

Aprieta los ojos, ¿qué coño tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Rogarle? Se negaba rotundamente.

—¿Esto también lo haces con todas? ¿Llegar hasta aquí para luego darte la vuelta y huir? ¡Con razón nada te importa una mierda!

—What the bloody hell? —la mira arrugando la nariz abriendo las manos y luego le da una patada a la puerta de la cocina, entrando.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es lo que hace Francia en la gente... pobrecitos chiquillos frustrados. ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	66. Chapter 66

Verás, es realmente complejo mantener a Bélgica ahí si cada cosa que dice me le dan con una tabla en la cara. Bélgica bufa mirándole enfadada. ¿Qué mierda no había hecho ELLA? Le había detenido, le había acariciado toda la puta espalda, le había tocado el brazo... se había puesto TODAS las veces en una situación comprometida y todo para que el imbécil actuara casi como si ya hubiera tenido su oportunidad y tontamente, la hubiera perdido. Ahora ya no le hablaba ni le importaba. Se iba a ir mucho a la mierda, no debía haber bajado... Mira el reloj y decide que ya basta de tonterías... Va a buscar vuelos a casa.

Él se mete a la cocina porque tiene hambre, pensando algo muy parecido a ella, es decir... se había quitado la camisa le había dejado ver el tatuaje y le había gustado mucho que le acariciara, estaba aún ahí ÚNICAMENTE por ella, la había mirado con claras intenciones de beso, había intentado jugar con ella a embarrarla de chocolate y todas todas las veces...

Le había protestado por desnudarse, no había querido ella hacerlo, había vacilado con su cara de beso, había dicho que eran amigos, seguro tenía algún tipo de exigencia aun para que le compensara o alguna mierda de esas incomprensibles. Cada dos por tres estaba hablando de cosas incomprensibles y trataba de ser paciente, pero no le explicaba ni una, pues anda y que le dieran a todos sus secretos y misterios.

Se acerca a su maleta, que no la ha subido hace un rato, y se sienta en el sillón más cercano, subiendo las piernas y haciéndose bolita dispuesta a buscar un vuelo lo antes posible. Bosteza.

Busca en los armarios y en la nevera, encuentra una caja de madalenas y piensa en el mejunje de chocolate, sale de la cocina con ellas.

Nota que sale, teléfono en la mano, haciéndose más bolita. Se le ocurre la idea repentina de que debería sacarle una foto... Una que lo inculpara también en caso de que quisiera echarle la culpa sólo a ella.

Se acerca a la chimenea sin hacerle ni caso, acercando la olla al fuego otra vez porque el chocolate ya se ha puesto duro.

Por alguna razón, el que la ignore vuelve a parecerle sumamente triste y agobiante. No ayuda en nada tampoco que no haya dormido más que diez minutos en toda la noche... además tiene hambre y no se había dado cuenta. Y está en el salón destruido de Inglaterra... Se muerde el labio, bajando el sonido de su teléfono hasta ponerlo en silencio, levanta la cámara hacia Escocia y le toma una foto.

—¿Te gustan las Magdalenas? —pregunta sin mirarla, junto al fuego.

Pega un salto y se le cae el teléfono, atrapada.

—Eh... What? Las... Ahh... Yes.

—Voy a mojarlas en chocolate —explica, toma uno de los cojines que hay por ahí y se sienta—. Ven, si quieres.

Parpadea... Es una asquerosidad porque además a saber que habrá usado para pintar la pared que ha metido antes en el chocolate... Además es chocolate suizo... Pero... Aprieta los ojos estirándose para recoger su teléfono del suelo... No quiere que parezca que la llama y va como perro faldero.

—Termino esto y... Acepto una madalena —responde casual.

Se encoge de hombros sin mirarla, empezando a comérselas. La chica espera dos minutos "buscando vuelos" y se levanta yendo hacia él. Ni caso, aunque está pensando en qué podría decirle. Ella se sienta tomando una de las madalenas. La parte a la mitad y vacila un poquito antes de meterla al chocolate.

—Tengo mucho sueño. Creo que voy a ir a dormir un poco antes de volver al norte.

—También tengo yo, sinceramente... Podrías... —le mira de reojo. Él la mira de vuelta—. Despertarme cuando te vayas —suspira —, no querría despertar a las cinco de la tarde con los gritos de England.

—Quizás yo despierte a las cinco de la tarde con los gritos de England.

—Puedo despertarte yo si consigo despertarme antes que tú —ofrece.

—Bien —se encoge de hombros porque en realidad le da igual.

—Debe ser que tengo mucha hambre, pero este chocolate no sabe tan mal como debería para ser suizo... —intenta cambiar un poco el tema.

—Está bueno —repite una vez más.

—No debería estarlo... Ya verás como el mío... —se detiene y le mira de reojo—, bueno, quizás...

La mira y suspira notando que antes ha asegurado que iba a probarlo y ahora... está vacilando sobre eso. Espera, ¿por qué lo había asegurado entonces antes?

—Si aún quieres probarlo... —se sonroja un poco igual.

Quizás no era un problema de que no le gustara... quizás era un problema de velocidad. El británico abre los ojos como platos con esa idea. Quizás lo que ocurría es que estaba yendo muy rápido, esas cosas les pasaban a las tías, querían que las llevaras al cine o a cenar o a citas y cosas de esas antes de dejarte hacer nada... Y recuerda el asunto del caballero y todo eso y toda la mierda que hacía siempre Francia... quizás ella esperaba que la llevara a una cita de verdad en vez de a ayudarle a molestar a su hermano y a una aburrida cena con la reina. La mira intensamente ahora con esta idea intentando valorar que tan posible es que sea.

—I mean, quien no quiere un poco de chocolate gratis. ¿No? Sólo... Bueno, quizás incluso ya lo has probado —sigue parloteando nerviosita, mirándole de vez en cuando de reojo.

Espera, espera... ¿Es que quizás le estaba invitando ella? ¿De una forma un poco torpe con ese asunto del chocolate o algo así? Bélgica suspira, sin tener NI IDEA de qué demonios está haciendo, sinceramente. Porque además no dice nada, pero la mira... Y es tarde y está cansada de verdad y... No entiende una mierda de nada, para ser sinceros.

—Yes.

—¿Sí lo has probado? —le mira de reojo.

—No importa, sí quiero probarlo de nuevo contigo. When? —sonríe un poquito.

Bélgica levanta las cejas. El chico tenía que ser bipolar, no había otra opción. COMPLETAMENTE bipolar.

—Oh! —parpadea y vacila un instante antes de sonreír un poco. Ya averiguaría si todas las veces cambiaba de pensamiento tan... Así, la estúpida sonrisa del escocés era molesta e hipnótica, traga saliva y asiente—. Great.

—When? —repite.

—Cuando... Cuando quieras, I don't know... —le mira de reojo y sonríe—. I mean I'm sorry, estoy súper súper cansada y estaba pensando en la agenda... pero... Puede ser esta semana entre Navidad y año nuevo si quieres, tengo vacaciones o... Podemos dejarlo para enero si no puedes...

—Esta semana... ¿El sábado?

—El sábado... —no tiene ni IDEA de sí tiene algo que hacer, pero ni idea... Mágica y repentinamente acaba de liberar su agenda a cualquier cosa que tuviera—, suena bien.

—Entonces, ¿voy por ti... a tu casa y me llevas? —pregunta cada vez más tranquilo.

Traga saliva volviendo a ponerse nerviosa... ¿Podía este hombre ser más insufrible e inestable? Esto... Era una cita, ¿verdad? ¿O... No? . ¡¿Quién entendía?! Necesitaba a España y a Romano... Y dormir.

—Yes. Te llevaré a Brugge —asiente sonriendito.

—Ehm... —vacila un poco—. Dos cosas más y puedes ir a dormir.

Parpadea y le mira de reojo comiéndose las migajas de su madalena, nerviosita, empezando a darse cuenta que ELLA le había invitado a él a su casa... No sabía siquiera como.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Una... no tengo ni idea de donde está tu casa.

—Está en Brussels. Puedes ir en tren que te lleva de aquí directamente, de hecho —explica y bosteza un poco—, te mandaré mi ubicación por whatsapp.

—Tampoco tengo tu whatsapp...

Se sonroja ahora sí y mira su propio teléfono en la mano. Sí. Ella es una chica previsora.

—I... I... —titubea. Él vacila sin entender ahora el problema—. Ok, vale... yo sí tengo el tuyo, pero no fue porque estuviera de stalker ni nada, es que lo busqué por si no te encontraba en Waterloo, para hablarte —admite abriendo el whatsapp y mandándole un "hello", sonrojada y sin mirarle.

—Oh —sonríe de lado.

—¡Fue por razones perfectamente normales! Y tú no me habías pedido el mío… Y bueno... Lo creas o no el tuyo sí me lo proporcionó England en la última actualización de la base de datos del parlamento.

El escocés se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta.

—Dime la verdad... —pide ella mirándole levantarse, sin moverse.

—¿De qué?

—¿Eres bipolar o algo así? No me importaría... —le mira y sonríe un poco de lado aunque se sonroja con esa última parte de su declaración.

—No ¿por?

—Estabas tan enfadado. Y ahora otra vez tan... —carraspea y chasca los dedos—, así.

—Estaba enfadado porque eres muy rara y complicada de entender y me ha costado un buen rato.

—¿Yo soy la rara y complicada de entender? —levanta las cejas —. Mon dieu!

—Yes —sonríe porque vuelve a estar de buen humor.

—Tú eres el inexplicable —sonríe también, sin entender un pimiento de nada... Pensando que ya pensará que es lo que no había entendido en el avión de regreso a casa. Bosteza—. Voy a irme a dormir, porque a esta hora puede que hasta te dé la razón sin que la tengas.

—Una última cosa...

—¿Qué? —Bélgica inclina la cabeza.

—So... This thing on saturrday —aparta la mirada y se sonroja un poco—. It's a... —le mira de reojo—. Date?

Bélgica cree escuchar un coro de ángeles en el cielo, porque AL FIN han llegado al punto en el cual se aclararán sus malditas dudas sobre qué demonios es lo que están haciendo. Toma aire, y se sonroja también.

—Yes —asegura de golpe—. Is that... ok?

La mira fijamente unos instantes y se ríe un poco por la adrenalina. Bélgica entrecierra los ojos y le fulmina porque se está riendo.

—Sure —le guiña un ojo y se va hacia las escaleras —Good nigth.

Bélgica decide que los británicos son raaaaros... (Pero sexys... Al menos este), sonríe un poco y se sonroja.

—Night.

A decir verdad, Escocia se ha girado porque estaba sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello. Bélgica suspira nerviosita, levantándose tras él unos minutos más tarde, ya sin comprar el vuelo, decidiendo que mejor va a esperar a ver a que buena hora se levanta. Sube tras él unos minutos más tarde.

Escocia se mete al cuarto de Inglaterra sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se deja caer en la cama y se muere de risa de sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota y haberlo pasado tan mal. Sólo era eso, había que ir despacio. Bueno, no era algo tan problemático. No estaba para nada acostumbrado pero Bélgica le gusta suficiente para que sea un alivio que sea eso y no lo que pensaba, así que se promete intentarlo.

Bélgica por su parte... lo siento, pero no lo tiene ni la mitad de lo claro que lo tienes tú, Escocia... a ella le ha parecido que todo iba bien hasta ese momento en que enloqueció cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso... y luego volvió a la normalidad. ¿Qué sería lo que había malinterpretado? Lo más intrigante... ¿por qué hasta este momento AUN no le daba un beso?

Igual, en la cama de su hermano y con su pijama puesto mete la mano dentro de los pantalones buscando eso tan interesante que todos buscan bajo kilt y hacerle un favor a la salud de la belga. Quien no lo hace conscientemente... pero sueña con Escocia todo lo que le queda de noche. Escocia... el kilt y el maldito beso. Se va a despertar más... ehm... caliente que de costumbre.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeno las cosas se van definiendo un pooooooco... ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	67. Chapter 67

Bélgica se despierta, sonríe mirando al techo, sonrojándose... y toma su teléfono buscando la foto que le ha hecho en la noche. Sonríe un poco más con oooootra vez maripositas en el estómago, y remolonea un poco más en la cama hasta que se acuerda que... está en casa de Inglaterra. Se ha metido ilegalmente a casa de Inglaterra... y es momento de... *redoble* despertar al Escocés. Y se niega rotundamente a lo que yo le pido que haga y se mete a bañar.

En realidad Escocia lo agradece porque puede que después del homenaje se quedara a ver salir el sol y las once es un poco criminal sí has ido a dormir a las siete de la mañana.

Se ducha rápidamente, se viste con la falda que ha traído y los tacones, maldiciéndose por haber ido a verle en pijama de borreguitos si siempre estaba interesado en una maldita CITA. Analizando un poco más claramente la situación hoy en la mañana... era un idiota, sí, se le había largado en el beso, sí, pero se había enfadado POR ELLA... esas cosas siempre era buenas o al menos eso le habían enseñado Francia y España.

Se tarda un bueeen rato en conseguir verse como quiere... incluido el pintarse los ojos y secarse un poquito el pelo analizando con bastante más cordura que seguro le había dado vergüenza darle un beso... o algo así.

Fíjate que tanto le han importado tus borregos al escocés que has conseguido la cita con ellos puestos.

Finalmente, armada de valor, perfumada, más nerviosita... y más sonriente, sale al pasillo. Y no tiene idea de donde está Escocia, así que va por ahí buscándole... abriendo y cerrando puertas, empezando a ponerse más nerviosa con la posibilidad de que llegue Inglaterra.

Francia aclara que Inglaterra debe estar ahora mismo siendo bien servido y relajado en Buckingham. Inglaterra chilla que no diga esas cosas y Francia dice que no, que Inglaterra no chilla eso, sino su nombre. Inglaterra dice que deje de romper el puto cuarto muro, no ponga palabras en su boca... y hagaelfavordemoversedenuevocomohaceunminuto. Ehm... vale, hemos perdido la atención de Francia, gracias.

Finalmente, después de notar que Escocia no está en la habitación en la que la vez pasada durmió España... levanta una ceja y se dirige a donde sabe que duerme Inglaterra.

El escocés sigue... durmiendo. Bélgica se acerca a la cama... traga saliva, vacila un poco y... ocupa unos segundos en MIRARLE, ya que estamos. Está medio destapado, con una mano sobre el estomago y la otra sobre la cabeza, despeinado. Susurra algo incomprensible, no sólo porque sea en gaélico escocés, sino porque además casi no se le entiende con su voz ronca y que es en murmullo. Puede que tenga una de esas tiendas de campaña mañaneras porque eso siempre es divertido. Aunque sea un recurso fácil que siempre ocupamos. Bueno, también eso es la realidad con los hombres...

Bélgica le mira completo de arriba a abajo... Y se sonroja, notando especialmente la tienda de campaña que es llamativa aún cuando no la quiera ver. Carraspea un poquito tentando las aguas. Él se rasca un poco el estómago con el carraspeo, paladea y gira un poco la cabeza.

Bélgica vacila, pensando por un segundo en qué pasaría si le diera un beso para despertarle... Se sonroja un montón, niega con la cabeza y deshecha la idea... aun así, esta está acostumbrada a que todo sea bastante familiar y a los latinos invadeespacios, así que... se sienta en la cama.

—Hello? —Carraspea un poco más...— HELLOO?

Escocia abre los ojos y se mete UN SUSTO porque no está para nada acostumbrado a que nadie vaya a despertarle, se incorpora de golpe y se echa para atrás. Bélgica parpadea... y sonríe.

—Ehm... sorry —susurra después de dar un saltito ella misma.

—Oh... —carraspea un poco con la voz pastosa y se sonroja al notar quien es.

—Quedamos en que... te despertaría si me despertaba antes —se excusa—, son las doce y algo y... ¿Qué haces durmiendo en ESTA cama?

—Eh... —traga saliva y piensa que no era dormir, lo que quería era hacer lo que hizo antes de ir a dormir... inconscientemente se lleva una mano ahí y se sonroja más al notar el estado en el que está, cubriéndose con las manos y cerrando las piernas, mirándola un poco asustado.

Bélgica se ríe un poquito, sonrojándose... oh las maravillas de dormir unas horas y aclarar todo/aceptar una cita...

—Ehm... sorry, te-te dejo que te bañes y esas cosas. N-No quiero sonar cliché pero... puedo hacerte algo de desayunar antes de irnos...

—Oh... hum... thankyou —susurra sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella carraspea un poco, mirándole fijamente unos segundos.

—Es extraño estar en casa de England... así. ¿Huevos?

Traga saliva nervioso porque... no se va.

—Y-Yes. Well... lo que sea. Cualquier cosa estará bien, no me importa.

—No esperes un desayuno tipo Francia... —murmura levantándose de la cama y yendo hasta la puerta. Y... no es que se quedara propiamente con ella, a diferencia de contigo, Escocia, es que... muchas veces se quedaban en casa de España o así y entonces... Francia no se iba.

La mira porque ahora mismo está concentrado en él asunto de nosevaestoesuperincomodo que en ninguna otra cosa.

—Of course, of course —ni idea de a qué está asintiendo.

Camina hasta la puerta y se detiene ahí, imitando un poco a Francia, le mira deteniendo la puerta, sonríe... y esta vez ella es quien le cierra el ojo, saliendo de ahí corriendo sin ver la respuesta o sea la cara que ha puesto.

Levanta las cejas mirándola.

Baja sonriendo las escaleras mandándole un mensaje a España para decirle que va pronto hacia el aeropuerto.

Un poco embobado, apretándose con fuerza ahí abajo sonrojándose más... va a haber una segunda ronda en la ducha. Par de idiotas haciendo esas cosas uno pensando en el otro...

"Ven a Berlín, no te olvides... ¿Ya estás mejor?" Manda España.

Bélgica entiende el sufrimiento de Francia en esta casa con la comida... a menos que... ¿Inglaterra compró cosas para que Francia cocinara?

No, no las compró, porque iban a Buckingham.

Pues lo entiende, tristemente... trágicamente (Pero Francia protesta y dice que el sí se iba a quedar ahí... y él, y él...), Consigue cuatro huevos... no hay cebolla, ni ajo, ni nada con que cocinarlos más allá de sal.

Aun así, en casa de Inglaterra hay muchos ingredientes. No, ingredientes sí, pero no especialmente... además, Belbel! Queremos gofres o tortitas al menos.

Bélgica suspira... dios mío con este tipo... no tiene ¡NADA! Mientras deambula por la cocina abriendo y cerrando puertas... hasta que descubre esa sección del armario que SEGURO es la sección que Francia ocupa.

No tiene nada perecedero... pero al menos hay algunas especias, y levadura... Se vuelve al refrigerador donde sí ha encontrado leche... que no parece putrefacta, pero hay miel... aunque es de maple ¡Y hay mantequilla! Porque preparar scones requiere mantequilla. ¡Y miel normal también! Es casa de Inglaterra, sí hay ingredientes, va a comprar regularmente y se los come en malas combinaciones.

Lo que no hay... es una wafflera... serán sin forma de waffle... Suspira, sonriendo un poquito y empezando a prepararlos, cantando un poco una canción italiana entre dientes. Escocia acaba de arreglar tooodos sus problemas en la ducha de buen humor y vuelve a ponerse su kilt. Le roba a Inglaterra una camisa y unos calcetines... luego, ya que estamos, revuelve todo el armario y finalmente baja yendo a por su americana, siguiendo el olor.

Para entonces ya hay, haciendo una montañita en un plato, algunos waffles redondos y planos belgas, como ella misma los acaba de llamar, ya que NO son pancakes ni tortitas ni blinis ni nada así, porque tienen su receta especial hecha como a ella le gustan, lo que los hace waffles redondos y planos belgas.

Y está moviendo las caderas un poquito al ritmo de lo que canta, con bastante más seguridad que anoche... ah, y ups... ha roto una taza. Escocia se enciende un puro, abre la puerta de la cocina y se apoya en el marco, mirándola.

Bélgica le escucha... y además tiene sexto sentido femenino, que la hace mirar hacia la puerta por encima de su hombro, sonriendo un poquito... sonrojada.

—¿Un puro antes de desayunar? Come on... —arruga la nariz.

—Good morning. Merry Christmas —suelta el humo, sonriendo.

—Oh... It's Christmas! True! —levanta las cejas pensando que no le ha escrito a su hermano... ni a Romano... ni nadie en realidad para felicitarle. Hay algo extraño en estar pasando la mañana de navidad con Escocia... en casa de Inglaterra. Solos—. Hice... waffles redondos y planos belgas.

—Hotcakes.

—No, no son hotcakes ni pancakes ni blinis... son waffles redondos y planos belgas —le señala con la cuchara de madera.

—Lo que tú digas, chica de los hotcakes —sonríe de lado.

—No son... agh! Entre más te diga que no son hotcakes más vas a decirme que lo son, vale... son hotcakes —protesta poniendo tres en un plato—. Ahora tienes que trabajar para conseguirlos.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Poner la mesa... servir dos vasos de leche... —le mira de reojo sintiendo esto excesivamente doméstico. Venga... es que no solía hacer esto con los tipos que en algunas ocasiones salía, conocía y terminaban en la cama... menos aún con un tipo que ni siquiera había besado aún.

—Puedo hacerte... té. Incluso café si te empeñas mucho —propone acercándose a buscar las cosas.

—Hmm... —le mira y luego recuerda las horas enteras de burlas hacia Inglaterra cocinando, sonríe un poquito negando con la cabeza—, té... creo que me sentiría más segura con té.

—Eh! ¡Puedo hacer café! —protesta sonriendo—. Y me sale una bebida reconstituyente milagrosa que sirve para calentarse, teñir la ropa, envenenar cucarachas y pintar barcos. A veces queda tan cargado que quien consigue sacar la cucharilla de él es nombrado el nuevo rey de England.

Bélgica suelta una carcajada.

—Me has convencido con lo de envenenar cucarachas... no, gracias... té.

Se ríe y se encoge de hombros sacando la tetera yendo a llenarla de agua.

—¿Tú qué dices? Apuesto a que después de hacer té le unto la pava en mostaza y ni se entera.

La chica se ríe un poco más.

—Puede que piense que el día de hoy todo le salió mal con la excepción del té que le quedó muy sabroso...

Se ríe más.

—¿Sabes? Me siento un poquiiiito culpable con tu hermano.

La mira de reojo.

—I mean... ¿Es que ya viste como está el salón?

—Lo superarás la próxima vez que te hable y recuerdes lo insufrible que es. Además, le hicimos un favor, una vez cada cincuenta años necesita que alguien venga y le meta fuego a todos sus cosas para que compre unas nuevas o seguiría cagando en un agujero en la piedra con vistas a la calle e iluminando la casa con antorchas y velas.

—Yes, well... Eso es verdad, sólo... Es que creo de verdad que va a enfadarse, yo me enfadaría muchísimo.

—Pues es la idea.

—Vale, vale... perdona, mi consciencia de niña buena me está molestando.

—No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada —asegura más dulcemente y... piensa en hacerle una caricia y no tiene idea de cómo, así que levanta la mano y vacila y la vuelve a bajar, apartando la mirada.

Le mira de reojo y es que le GUSTA que haga cositas dulces, aunque sea hablar un poquiiiiiito más dulcemente que de costumbre. Se sonroja un poco y no dice nada del movimiento extraño y torpe, aunque lo nota.

—Thank you...

La vuelve a mirar de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—Si necesitas aún más motivación, te contaré que mi madre te llamó lo que te llamó por culpa de England. Él le contó que te pareces a una persona que ella odia.

—Whaaat?

—So charming —se encoge de hombros sacando las tazas y sirviendo el té.

—Es decir... ¿ÉL le dijo a YO me parezco a alguien que odia... y le llenó la cabeza de mierda para que me llamara zorra? Oh my GOD!

—Es lo que hay —deja las tazas en la mesa de la cocina, empezando a sacar cubiertos y servilletas, la leche, miel zumo de naranja y esas cosas.

Sonríe un poco, sorprendida de que a pesar de todo... esta actividad tan doméstica con él no parezca tan extraña.

—Ok, gracias por recordarme que es un cabrón insufrible... —decide terminándose la masa en el último waffle belga plano y redondo —. Quizás debiera también destruirle la cocina.

—A decir verdad... no es que le defienda, pero en honor a la realidad, caerle bien a mi madre es tan difícil como vaciar el mar con un colador, pero uno no quita lo otro.

—Oh... de tal madre tales hijos por lo que veo.

—Bendita la rama que al árbol sale. No es que seamos bordes, es que somos selectivos —se ríe.

—Pues tampoco es que ustedes caigan especialmente bien, eh —Hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Con lo encantadores que somos! —finge escandalizarse.

—Encantadores es, decididamente, una expresión que no ocuparía yo para describirlos... sin ofender.

—Ilumíname ¿cuál usarías?

—Mmmm... No me obligues a ser políticamente incorrecta.

—Never!

—Pues... ¡no parece! —Se ríe acercándose con los dos platos a la mesa—, diría yo que son... mmm... complicados.

—Complicados. Bah. Me aburre tu diplomacia.

—Agh! ¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? Yo SOY diplomática... ¡Totalmente diplomática! —protesta sonriendo—. No voy a decirte que son unos cabrones inaguantables ni nada por el estilo.

—Ah, eso suena más como a mí me gusta —sonríe comiendo.

—Yo... no dije nada —se pone un poco de miel y sonríe probando también un bocado.

—Cabrones inaguantables —saborea las palabras... después de saborear el bocado.

—Tu madre no —asegura arrepintiéndose un poco de haberlo dicho tal cual—, no podría llamarle cabrona, no la conozco lo suficiente.

—¿A mis hermanos sí les conoces? ¿A mí?

—Ehhh... No, no en realidad —admite—, al que más conozco es a England. Que... Es un cabrón, sí. Sé bastante más de él de lo que quisiera.

—Seguramente sería bueno que nos conocieras a pesar de lo divertidos que son los estereotipos.

Bélgica suspira admitiendo que tiene razón.

—Es... verdad. Es decir, sin duda es más fácil decir que son unos imbéciles sin antecedentes reales... de hecho he de decir que habría pensado por ejemplo que tú eras igual que England.

Frunce el ceño porque DETESTA que le llamen inglés.

—I'm sorry, sólo te digo lo que es, de buenas a primeras habría pensado que todos ustedes eran iguales... e iguales al único parámetro que conozco, que es England.

—Es importante abrir las miras de las chicas —sonríe—. Ya te aseguro que no nos parecemos en NADA.

—Mmm... ¿Será? —sonríe un poco y le mira de reojo.

—Los cuatro somos COMPLETAMENTE diferentes.

—Lo que yo vi... England... es parecido al alto... Wales? Al que es todo formal al hablar. E Ireland, es más parecido a ti.

—Mmmm... No exactamente.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta interesada, mirándole a los ojos.

—Well, son cosas diferentes. Cymru es el más delicado, es como un príncipe, luego va England, aunque no lo parezca luego yo y el más bestia es Ireland... aunque yo soy más fuerte que él, él es mucho más violento y se enciende antes.

—¿Hay alguien más bestia que tú? ¿De verdad? —mira de reojo el salón.

—Oh, yes.

—Ahora entiendo los grandes incendios de London...

—¿Los entiendes?

—Digo, si tú te has enfadado y le has destruido el salón... y no eres el más bestia. Seguro England vería feo a tu brother y él le incendiaba la casa y la cuadra entera... y London completo.

—Bueno, no es tan listo.

—Oh... Al menos —sonríe —. ¿Con quién te llevas menos mal? ¿Con él?

—¡No me llevo mal con ninguno! —se ríe.

—Me parece que con England te llevas fatal, cher.

—¿Lo dices por eso? —Señala con la cabeza el salón—. Nah, es mi forma de demostrar amor de hermanos.

—Yaaaa, claro —se ríe—, me imagino que así justamente es como va a tomarlo.

—En realidad más bien él se lleva mal conmigo. Es un término más preciso de decirlo, nosotros tres no nos llevamos tan mal entre nosotros. ÉL es el insufrible. Es el favorito de mi madre, además.

—¿Él es el favorito de tu madre? —pregunta levantando las cejas porque le ha dado de primeras otra impresión, pero no puede estar en lo absoluto segura.

—Of course. Es un lameculos. Siempre actúa como ella, la apoya en las riñas, hace todo lo que ella quiere y la deja hacer sin decirle nada. Además es su pequeño... —un poco de desdén.

—Pues... entonces France la tiene REALMENTE compleja.

—Why?

—Pues... si a mí me llamó zorra así como así. Asumo que los estándares para el consentido son mayores.

—Pero France es hijo de su mejor amiga.

—Ohhh... Come on! Really? Mon dieu, qué suerte tiene SIEMPRE France —protesta.

—Yeah... —se encoge de hombros.

* * *

><p><em>Desayuno de Navidad... ¿y ese buen humor que me llevais los dos de donde salió? ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	68. Chapter 68

—¿Te ha... gustado el desayuno? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Eh? Of course! ¿Has comido alguna vez los que vienen empaquetados? Estoy acostumbrado a esos... de hecho, ni siquiera los caliento porque me da palo.

—What?! ¿Comes waffles... fríos? —pregunta levantándole las cejas.

—A veces —se encoge de hombros—. Pero no me gustan mucho. Y cuando como de estos así recuerdo por qué.

—¿Comes Waffles... congelados? Es que... WHY?! Además de los de cajita. ¡Jamás he probado uno!

—No, congelados no, son como bollería.

—Ahh... well, tampoco he comido de esos.

—Son para gente aún peor... los congelados al menos estas obligado a cocinarlos.

Se ríe.

—Ya que estaba yo pensando en una nueva área de negocios en Scotland... "waffles originales belgas congelados" —¡No mientas, estabas pensando en darle un paquetito el sábado para que se los llevara y los congelara!

Él niega riéndose también, sacando otro puro...

—Ya... voy a irme.

—Ah... ¿En tren?

—Ahh... no, voy a ir a... voy a Berlín y voy a tardarme demasiado en tren.

—¿Quieres que te acerque a Heathrow?

—Yes... te lo agradecería —sonríe un poco.

—Por el desayuno —sonríe y se acaba el té.

—Oh, es verdad... todo muy equitativo aquí, lo olvidaba... —se limpia la boca y se levanta.

—Es para que no pienses que no lo valoro —se levanta también.

—Me... alegra que lo valores —sonríe.

—Come on —hace un gesto con la cabeza sonriendo —. Creo que me pasaré otra vez por Buckingham cuando te deje en el aeropuerto.

—¿En... serio? ¿Para? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—Ir y decir que al pasar por Nothing hill he visto a una chica rubia saliendo de la ventana de la casa de mi adorado hermanito pequeño.

—Ya, claro... casi puedes decirle que soy yo.

—Pues, mira, yo no quería decirlo porque no estoy seguro, pero si me lo preguntas sí se parecía un poco a ella, así con un buen par de... —gracias a dios nota lo que está diciendo y carraspea, aunque si hace el gesto con las manos en su propio pecho.

—Scotland! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—No, seriusly... Cymru se tiró ayer a la pequeña de England, you know? La morenita. Quiero ir a ver qué con eso.

—Oh... tu brother... se tiró a alguien ayer... —le mira fijamente.

—Well... supongo que lo hizo, se fueron los dos juntos.

—Ehm... bueno, vamos a decir que siendo británicos, creería yo que necesitas confirmar —suelta sarcástica.

La mira de reojo inclinando un poco la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño cuando llegan al coche.

—¿Abres la cajuela? —pregunta sonrojándose, sin mirarle.

Abre el coche con el mando, aun mirándola, sin entender muy bien que quería decir eso. Bélgica sube su maletita tan mona, sin mirarle aún. Sí, querido mío, te ha lanzado una buena pedrada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —trata de entenderlo, pero ni cuadra con su idea mental de que ella quiere ir lento.

—¿Decir qué?

—Eso de los británicos.

—Ah... —se sonroja y carraspea.

—¿Ajá? —enciende el motor.

—Well... me parece que quizás your brother se fue con ella y... no pasó. Podría darse el caso —mira por la ventanilla.

—Lo dudo, se besaron antes de irse, frente a todo el mundo —sigue pensando que debe estar hablando de algún estereotipo o algo así que no tiene que ver—. Parecía que quisiera dejar claro lo que iba a hacer con ella.

—Se besaron enfrente de todo el mundo —levanta las cejas y le mira.

Asiente y la mira de reojo mientras conduce. La belga se cruza de brazos un poco indignada con esto... o sea no era un problema británico, era un problema de ÉL.

—¿Qué pasa? —Frunce un poco el ceño sin entender su postura corporal y actitud de repente.

—No es que... wow, o sea... además me lo dices así tan ancho.

—Pues... ¿cómo tendría que decírtelo?

—¡Pues... no así de... así! Es decir, es que… o sea ¿Se conocen de algo antes?

—Pues supongo que alguna vez se deben haber visto, pero no creo que hubieran cruzado palabra siquiera. ¿Por qué te molesta?

—¡O sea tampoco se conocían! Pues... n-no es que me moleste es que... —bufidito.

—Pareces completamente molesta.

—Me queda claro que cada uno de los hermanitos es diferente —se cruza de brazos.

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco sin saber qué le molesta... quizás está reprochando a Gales por ir demasiado deprisa o algo así, tal como ella considera que no se debe hacer.

—Well, cada uno... tiene su ritmo, si a él le va bien así...

—Sí... hay quien si fuera más lento iría en reversa —protestita mirando por la ventana... en un susurrito. Y él no la oye esta vez.

—No me parece nada tan malo...

—¡No, si no!

—Eh?

—Pues no parece.

—Well, solo era un comentario —se escusa pensando que se siente presionada o algo.

Suspira y le mira de reojo.

—Entonces... tu brother se tiró a la chiquilla... ¿Y vas a ir a... qué? —pregunta mirándole fijamente.

—Pues a saber cómo fue y a ver qué cara pone England y... a molestar a Cymru, básicamente.

—¿A molestarle por... tirarse a la chica? —es que sigue flipando.

—Yeah, a picarle un poco, ¿sabes? es un poco vergonzoso y es divertido.

—Menos mal que a ti no han de molestarte por eso —sigue el sarcasmo... perdón, es que me hace mucha gracia.

—Ah... bah, igual ni saben, les da miedo hacerlo. Además, con la forma en que te fuiste...

—Sí bueno, pero ni aunque me hubiera ido así...

—What? —la mira de reojo.

—Pues tampoco es como que tengas algo de lo que... —hace un gesto de comillas con las manos—, avergonzarte.

—No, por eso nunca pueden meterse conmigo en realidad. Suelo soltar una más gorda y todo solucionado —sonríe tan tranquilo.

—Sí, bueno, aunque claramente veo que es totalmente "perro que ladra no muerde".

—¿Por? No voy a pegarles por jugar un poco. Somos hermanos...

Se ríe porque nota además que no está entendiendo un pimiento ahora él.

—Pues... bueno, ya podrían burlarse de ti un poco sabiendo eso, puede que se los diga.

—¿Qué les vas a decir? —ahora es él el sarcástico que utiliza el tono de "si no ha pasado nada".

—Pues que por lo visto... bueno no sé Ireland... —se encoge de hombros irritadita—, pero al parecer de los cuatro...

La mira de reojo.

—El que se burla de todos es el único que... —mira por la ventana—, nada de nada, me pregunto si no se reirían al menos un poco.

—Are you kidding me?

—En realidad me pregunto lo mismo.

—¿Quieres que se burlen de mi por respetarte e ir a tu ritmo?

Bélgica parpadea y le mira de reojo... levanta una ceja, gira aún más la cara y luego suelta un "pfff" de incredulidad. Él la mira de reojo completamente serio.

—Me estás tomando el pelo —le acusa la chica.

—What?

Parpadea al ver que no se ríe, incomodita... pensándoselo un poco más en serio. Yendo a SU ritmo... o sea... ¿Según él estaban yendo al ritmo de ELLA? Le mira un poquito más seria sin creérselo.

—Well... estás... es decir, mi... mi ritmo.

—Yes! De eso estamos hablando ¿no?

—Ohh... ohhhh! —levanta las cejas hasta el techo del coche... quizás un poco más arriba. Él estaba... RESPETÁNDOLA. OH. MY. GOD! Lo mira fijamente. No es que quisiera que dejara de hacerlo, de hecho sonaba... increíblemente romántico. Pero, hombreeee, ¿Ni siquiera un BESITO? ¿Qué clase de mojigata creía que era? Y más después de ayer... de reseguirle toda la espalda con las manos y... ¡¿EN SERIO!? Whoa!

El británico se sonroja un poco con esas exclamaciones porque por lo visto ella no era consciente del asunto... dafaq?

—I... I... I... —vacila sin tener ni idea de qué decir, aunque le parece muy bueno... o sea pero a la vez le parece que tarde o temprano deberían poder revertirlo... ¿no? O sea... cuando... cuando... o sea ¿Cómo coño es que no sabía él que su ritmo era "tengamos sexo apasionado en el suelo de la sala de Inglaterra enfrente de la chimenea con ROSAS"? Digo pero tampoco quería parecer una... loca urgida.

¿A qué venía todo entonces... es decir... no era eso? Porque no había... porque había dicho... porque le había...

—OK. Oficialmente, no entiendo un pimiento a las mujeres —decide el escocés.

—Nooo, no wait. I mean... —extiende una mano hasta él y le toma un poco incómodamente de la muñeca... y un poco de la mano que está sobre el cambio de marchas... le mira de reojo solo un instante—. Es... me gusta mucho que seas respetuoso —es lo único que se le ocurre decir en este momento, sin quitar la mano de ahí.

—¡Pues por eso no puedo creer que quieras que se burlen de mí por ello! —exclama.

—No, no... De-decididamente no quiero que se burle nadie de ti por ello —establece tragando saliva, acercándose un poquito a él...

—Entonces what the hell?

—I was kidding, ok? No voy a hablar con nadie... de esto... ahora —asegura sintiendo como el cinturón de seguridad le impide acercarse mucho más allá de lo que está ahora mismo—, si alguien se burla de ti por eso me lo mandas y nunca más lo recibiré en el parlamento europeo...

—Nadie se va a burlas de mí si tú no se lo dices.

—No voy a decirle a nadie... —de hecho piensa que seguramente NO quiere decirle esto a NADIE... "no tuvimos sexo porque él creyó de alguna manera que YO no quería tener sexo…"

—Bien —asiente un poco más tranquilo.

—Ehhm... So... Saturday, my place —cambia un poco el tema, sin saber si quitarle o no la mano de encima. Tiene manos firmes y huesudas... se sonroja un poco con ellas.

—Yes... ¿A qué hora?

—Temprano —le acaricia un poco la mano, pensando que este tipo de cosas las hacía Francia... con ella y no al revés.

Él mira la mano de reojo y sonríe un poco porque le gustan sus caricias porque por muy femenino que fuera Francia, Bélgica es una chica de verdad y tiene las manos suaves. Ella se relaja al ver que sonríe.

(Inglaterra se mearía de la risa de estar oyendo... menos mal que él le prohibió jugar al omnisciente)

—¿Después de comer?

—Oh... No, más temprano —niega ella con la cabeza.

—¿Por la mañana?

—Ehhmm... eleven?

—Eleven, OK —asiente y aparca el coche. Ella se quita el cinturón de seguridad y le mira de reojo tragando saliva.

—I... this... —carraspea.

Él se lo quita también y la mira escuchándola. La belga sonríe un poco.

—Lo he pasado bien —asegura sonrojándose.

—¿A pesar de los insultos de mi madre, los gritos, los engaños de France, England, que no entiendo nada y que soy un cabrón insufrible? Wow. No sabía que te iba el sadomaso.

Se ríe pasándose una mano por el pelo, nerviosita y sonrojada.

—No, no me va el sadomaso... es decir... yes, pese a todo eso... y, no eres del todo un cabrón insufrible... sí, lo he pasado bien.

El escocés sonríe también sintiendo algo cálido con ello. Bélgica le mira a los ojos, se humedece los labios, le mira los suyos... y se acerca, moviendo la mano ahora hacia su antebrazo.

Y al escocés se le acelera el corazón... va a... ¿va a dejar que la bese? ahora... ¿Ahora sí? Oh cielos, OH CIELOS es... se pone nerviosísimo sin saber demasiado bien que hacer, se humedece los labios y se acerca un poquito a ella, torpe.

Ella abre más los ojos al ver que se acerca, tragando saliva. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago y se le acelera también el corazón. Se acerca un poquito.

Le mira fijamente los labios, esos labios rosados y carnositos que parecen suaves y que se curvan en la sonrisa que... dioses, le gusta, le gusta mucho esta mujer de una manera ridícula, se siente un poco ridículo por estar tan embobado cuando es solo un b... ¡el maldito primer beso! Y él... ha venido fumando. Aprieta los ojos. Seguro ella estaba acostumbrada a los malditos besos franceses insuperables y ahora iba a besarle a él que era un salvaje y que debía tener gusto a tabaco y... ¿y si no le gustaba?

Bélgica vacila un segundo cuando aprieta los ojos... dudando. ¿Y si no quería? ¿Y si el que no quería era él? Tenía MUCHÍSIMAS ganas de besarle, tantas que hasta le parecía un poco... tonto de su parte. Nunca había deseado tanto un beso de alguien en concreto, menos con Francia que antes siquiera de saber que lo deseaba ya estaba dándoselo. Pero... pero él estaba apretando los ojos y parecía agobiado y... ¡quizás le preocupaba mucho la parte de respetarla! Quizás le preocupaba lo suficiente como para sufrirlo o algo así, quizás el mismo no quería que ella pareciera una zorra y lo parecía ya desde el primer beso. Dentro de su absurdo y estúpido sobreanálisis le aprieta un poco el brazo, agobiada y en el último instante decide preocupada que quizás sea mejor esperar al sábado, así que desvía un poco la cabeza y termina dándole uno de esos besos tipo Francia en la comisura del labio. Firme, decidido, incluso ansioso... en la comisura de los labios,

Escocia abre los labios buscando los suyos con los ojos cerrados y solo siente su mejilla, en primer instante cree que quizás ha fallado y se ha desviado, girando un poco para redirigirse e ir a buscarlos, porque será un salvaje y un cabrón y un pasota, pero NO es un cobarde,

Si escocia gira la cara de la manera apropiada, en el momento apropiado... es que vale, XD dije que dependía de él... Bélgica siente el leve cambio del escocés abriendo un poquito más los ojos... y repentinamente ya no es la comisura de los labios lo que tiene sobre los suyos. Es algo más suave y tibio que le roza los labios.

Justo en el último momento, nota que de hecho, los labios de ella sí están cerrados como para el típico beso de Francia de la comisura de los labios, se sonroja de muerte y tras el primer roce se separa hacia atrás como accionado por una palanca descolocando un montón a Bélgica que ya había cerrado los ojos, emocionada,

—I... I-I... You... I'm... I... —está rojo hasta las orejas, mirándose las rodillas, apretando los nudillos.

Bélgica parpadea pensando que esto es como una pesadilla frustrante y... joder, como puede sentir TANTAS putas mariposas en el estómago, es estúpido.

—I'm sorry... I just... I want... I... I'm sorry... —el corazón escocés le bombea que parece que se le va a salir del pecho.

Ella traga saliva... porque no crean que al único al que le va el corazón así de fuerte... y ahora convéncemela de que no le salte encima.

—Se... Será mejor que bajes ya. Nos vemos el sábado —él mira por la ventanilla, balbuceando.

—I... I... —susurra ella, traga saliva y piensa que decididamente DEBIA HABERLE BESADO A TIEMPO. Le pone una mano en la pierna, le acaricia una milésima de segundo y luego abre la puerta y se baja a toda velocidad con un "good bye" y creo que se va a dejar la maleta, porque sale corriendo HISTÉRICA.

Escocia arranca el coche y debe dejarse la mitad de las ruedas ahí del derrape que hace.

* * *

><p><em>Otro casi... pero casi... pero caaaaaasiiiiiiii... pero no. Es divertido hacerles sufrir un poco. ¡Gracias Josita! (Disfruta el trozo que faltaba!)<em>


	69. Chapter 69

Gales abre los ojos con una mano en el pecho de Seychelles y se revuelve un poco, paladeando y volviendo a cerrarlos, moviendo un poco la mano sin soltarlo. Susurra algo en galés.

A Seychelles le gusta que la magreen así que duerme muy tranquila cara arriba con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, tan tranquila. Gales se mueve un poquito y ronronea, hablando un poco más. Creo que hay un rayo de sol molestándoles. Gales abre más los ojos y mira a Seychelles a la cara... Entrecierra los ojos y sonríe más y...

Acerca, por qué no, la boca a la ooootra. Maligno y de buenas... Lo siento Seychelles, pero es bastante mal portado. O sea, si esperabas que con anoche fuera suficiente...

Seychelles duerme aun y casi se ahoga cuando se lo encuentra ahí porque además por unos instantes no recuerda donde está ni qué pasó. Gales la mira y sonríe y no quiero decirlo pero juguetea un poco con los dientes. Ella parpadea y bosteza acabando de despertarse antes de ir a devolverle el beso, ¿por qué no?

(La nube negra de Escocia incrementa con esto)

—Good morning, my dear —saluda él sonriendo cuando se separan.

—Hello —aun se le cierran un poquito los ojos pero levanta una mano y le acaricia la cara, ahora ya sabe dónde está. Gales le besa otra vez, sonriendo y acariciándole el pecho.

—¿Amaneces bien?

—Mmmm... —sonríe un poco y se frota un ojo, remoloneando un poco... Él le besa la mejilla y se acurruca un poquito a su lado.

—No tengo ni idea de la hora, lo que indica que he dormido excelentemente bien...

Sey sonríe y se gira un poco hacia él con los ojos aun medio cerrados.

—Y no huiste durante la noche... —quita la mano de su pecho y le hace un delicado cariño en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué insistes en eso? ¿Tantas chicas te huyen?

El galés suspira y deja de sonreír.

—No. Sólo pienso que está la posibilidad.

Inclina la cabeza y le da un poco de penita que diga estas cosas, le acaricia un poco la cara ahora ella.

—Pues también podrías haber huido tú.

—No, no le haría eso a nadie, nunca —asegura cerrando los ojos y siguiendo un poco la caricia.

—Why? —Le mete la mano al pelo.

—No es bonito dormir con alguien y amanecer solo, más aún sin explicaciones. Es angustiante —murmura y sonríe de lado con los ojos cerrados—. Y no diré más porque para esto están los psicólogos feos y barbudos y no las chicas hermosas y sensuales recién despertadas.

—Y aquí tienes a un pequeño muchacho herido —le acaricia un poco más, dulcemente.

El británico sonríe un poco más y se le repega un poco... Como gato.

—No tanto, no tanto... —asegura tratando de sacar a Francia de su cabeza... Abre los ojos y la mira.

—Bueno, yo sí podría huir... pero no ha sido tan horrible como para hacerlo. Me lo he pasado bien —asegura.

—Tan horrible... —sonríe más por un segundo, y luego se pone serio y se acómoda mirándola de frente—, tu uso del adverbio tan, junto con la negación previa intenta disminuir la clara realidad que es que en alguna medida te pareció horrible... A pesar de que lo hayas pasado bien.

Levanta las cejas y se tensa un poco, congelándosele la sonrisa. Él sonríe un poco aún, tratando de entender la expresión y pensando lógicamente por qué razón podría haber sido horrible. No parecía no haberlo pasado mal en el sexo, en realidad estaba seguro de haber conseguido que terminara antes de terminar él, a menos que fuera una excelente actriz.

—No es... justo decir eso —responde ella.

Gales le da un beso rápido en los labios y se acuesta a su lado, mirando al techo, sonríe un poco aún.

—Yo también lo he pasado bien —asegura el chico. Ella le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco —. Vas a tener que disculparme si la próxima vez que te vea no dejo de mirar furtivamente tus pechos... —agrega cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Sey se ríe—. Tampoco va a molestarme si furtivamente vienen a descansar en mi mano —se la acerca un poco sin tocarla.

—Puede que si lo sé de antemano, me ponga un vestido especialmente escotado sólo para oír cómo te disculpas cada tres segundos en vez de cada cinco —mueve ella el pecho hasta tocarle la mano.

El chico sonríe más, entrecierra los ojos y de muerde el labio.

—JaJa... Que gracia te hacen las disculpas británicas, ¿verdad?

Seychelles se ríe otra vez.

—Olvidé comentarte que una vez que tenemos este nivel de intimidad... Ya no hay más formalidades.

—Oooh! —Protesta—. ¡El palo de tu culo! Lo voy a echar de menos —hace un mohín y le acaricia el pecho con un dedo.

—Siempre con lo mismo... Que si el palo está ahí, lo quieren afuera, que si está fuera lo quieren adentro. Lo crean o no esa actividad no es tan placentera como suena.

Se muere de la risa y él se ríe un poco también levantando un brazo y poniéndolo detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Ves? Lo siento, no más formalidades...

Se acerca un poco a él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Y yo que toda la vida he pensando que los británicos eráis en esencia todos homosexuales...

—Oh... For the love of God —suelta en el tono más repipi, finolis y estirado que hay, aparentemente escandalizado—, ¡¿Esa es la imagen que da my little brother?!

La chica se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... —piensa que no sólo él.

—Bien, no vamos a negar que ÉL es extremadamente gay. Fuera de ciertos breves deslices, no recuerdo nunca que haya tenido ningún interés por alguna mujer.

Ella le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—What?

—¿Cuáles deslices?

—Ohhh... No creo que fuera apropiado hablarte sobre ello —sonríe—. England me odiaría quizás un poco más.

—Me han hablado de algunos... —esconde la cara en su cuello—. Va a matarme... va a estar chillándome para toda la próxima década.

—No tiene porque saber que te cuento sus... ¡Oh! Perdona, perdona... ¡Dices por esto! —Le abraza un poco acariciándole el pelo —... Mmm, oh dear, tiene eso de ser sobre protector...

Al sentir la mano sobre su cabeza se tensa porque de nuevo, con la nariz pegada a él que huele... y ese gesto dulce que... es que te pareces mucho a Inglaterra paternaaal. Gales se le acerca un poquito más y le acaricia la frente con los labios.

—No tiene ningún derecho de chillarte por nada. Ayer comprobé que eres una mujer totalmente adulta y desarrollada.

—Oh, my god... —aprieta los ojos.

—What's going on, Seychelles? —pregunta con su voz seria, levantando una ceja.

—Esto... —se separa y se acojona un poco con ese tono.

—Yes? —La mira preocupado ahora sí.

—This is weird —asegura sentándose.

—¿Lo es? —pregunta irguiéndose un poco y recargándose en sus codos, teniendo algunas teorías de por qué pero sin quererse aventurar demasiado a pensarlas.

—Totally... I'm sorry.

—Debería preguntar... Why?

—You... are... —le mira, se humedece los labios y se revuelve. El brit levanta las cejas al notar que esto es directamente con él—. Te pareces un montón a England.

La mira, y la boca de le pone en forma de O.

—Oh...

—Haces que me sienta como si tuviera siete años... —aparta la cara—. Y estuviera haciendo algo completamente enfermizo.

—You mean that you... You... Just...ohhhh... Christ.

—I'm sorry... ayer intenté convencerme que eran imaginaciones mías y de no darle importancia... but...

—Esto... Esto es ciertamente... Incómodo —asegura pensando que sí, no era esta la primera vez que alguien tenía sexo con él pensando en Inglaterra... Pero esta vez en concreto no la esperabas.

—I mean... no es que esté tan desesperada, ni que realmente quisiera ir a la cama con England —hace un gesto de asco—. And you... Eres bien parecido y... me recitaste poesía. What the hell? ¿Quién demonios hace eso? ¡Y luego... yo... pero es que sí te le pareces!

—I... I... I... —vacila un poquito, sonrojándose ya no sabe ni por qué—, I am sorry.

Ella le mira sin saber porqué se disculpa. Gales suspira, porque él mismo no sabe por qué demonios disculparse por parecerse a Inglaterra. Es sólo... lo que le sale natural, disculparse.

—Debí... pensarlo ayer en la noche y preguntarte si no estabas incómoda. No pensé en esta posibilidad...

—What? NO! Eso SÍ me habría puesto incómoda, desde luego, esto NO es tú culpa y yo... yo decidí intentar ignorarlo.

—Ahora mismo no me extraña que digas que ha sido horrible —bromea un poco apretando los ojos y sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda y buscando sus calzoncillos.

—Please, no pienses mal de mí... I'm not that type of pervert...

Gira la cabeza y la mira, serio.

—Seychelles —indica con voz seria y suave—, la única manera en que yo podría atreverme a pensar en ti de esa manera o juzgarte sería que tú lo admitieras. No te preocupes ni creas que pensaré de ti nada más que lo que sé de cierto, que es que pasamos una noche... agradable juntos.

—I'm so sorry... pero es que no puedo evitarlo y me siento como si fuera una niña pequeña y... es increíblemente cortante.

Se sonroja, le sonríe un poquito y la mira a los ojos, asiente.

—I really understand.

—But you are awesome si no fuera por eso —le sonríe un poco. Gales parpadea e inclina la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco más.

—Thank you.

—¿Puedo... tomar una ducha aquí? —pregunta nerviosa.

—Claro —asiente girándose al suelo una vez más y encontrando milagrosamente sus calzoncillos. Se sonroja otra vez— justo iba a ofrecértelo... voy a mandar por tu maleta y la encontrarás aquí sobre mi cama cuando salgas de la ducha. Tendrás el cuarto para ti sola.

—Oh... —vacila porque no quería echarle... pero es bastante conveniente el arreglo—. Thank you —sonríe.

Asiente, levantándose de la cama con las manos sobre las regiones vitales, aún cuando le está dando la espalda y trae calzoncillos, da unos saltitos hasta su bata tomándola y poniéndosela torpemente, recordando la noche anterior... pensando que ella estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no pensar en el estúpido larva mientras él pensaba cómo seducirla mejor, aprieta los ojos.

—Merry Christmas, by the way —recuerda repentinamente.

—Oh... true. Merry Christmas —sonríe aun pensando que esto es súper raro y seguro ahora cree que es alguna especie de pervertida terrible y de repente piensa en América queriendo tirarse a Inglaterra y se siente un poco menos mal.

Asiente mirándola un segundo más sentada a la cama, con el pelo negro revuelto y la espalda descubierta. Se le ocurre una estrofa más del verso del oro negro y se sonríe a sí mismo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Se gira a un reloj de manecillas que tiene en la mesita de noche.

—¿Nos vemos en la comida? —pregunta ella.

—Por la reina... no dejas de leerme el pensamiento —medio protesta, pero es que es justo lo que le iba a decir ahora —. Yes. Two o'clock, nos vemos en el comedor —y vacila un poco—. Es decir, no es que estemos acordando vernos ahí, sólo... te recuerdo la hora de la comida, no que tenga por qué recordártela, sólo...

—Bien, see you —se levanta sin cubrirse, no por ostentar si no porque... bueno, no hay nada que no haya visto y tocado ya si ha querido y se acerca al baño.

Y se le van los ojos sin poder evitarlo pero los aprieta.

—OK, me callo, sorry... ehm... good bye —murmura yendo hacia el armario.

Se ríe un poquito y se mete al baño pensando que parece que haya cortado con él con todo ese asunto... ¿Qué esto no era sólo un rollo de una noche? En fin... mientras no fuera ahora violento a la hora de comer... cielos y aun tenía que aguantar al inglés original.

Gales aprieta los ojos frente a su armario, con su camisa blanca del día en la mano. Había pensado en Inglaterra en la noche. ¿No era eso un complejo de algo? ¿Edipo o algo así? Y no es que fuera terrible, él la había pasado bien en la noche... venga, lo suficiente como para pensar en quizás pedirle su teléfono, pero no le dejaba de poner incomodito... y además hacía que la noche no fuera tan... Tan feliz... Es decir ahora no se sentía tan contento de haberse tirado a la niña de Inglaterra.

xoXOXox

Francia termina de arreglarse la corbata frente al espejo... obviamente de otro traje, obviamente de un traje nuevo, mirando a Inglaterra ya vestido, en el reflejo del espejo. Sonríe y sonríe porque está de buenas... porque pese a toda la tragedia, no ha sido TAN trágico todo e Inglaterra parece más relajado... y parece que todo va mejor. Sí, la ignorancia es una bendición.

—Mañana podríamos comer en tu casa... —propone el francés.

—Ojalá pudiéramos comer HOY en mi casa.

—Ya va a terminar, mon amour —asegura echándose una nube de loción encima y girándose a mirarle—, deja de estar de enanito gruñón... aunque te veas guapo.

Se sonroja un poco y refunfuña más sobre que no se ve guapo y no esté de enanito gruñón.

—Claro que te ves guapo, mon amour... casi tanto como yo —sonríe acercándose a él con los brazos extendidos. El de ojos verdes se cruza de brazos y se sonroja más dando un pasito atrás—. Me da pena, mon amour, que lo pases tan mal —sigue acercándose igual.

—P-Pues no... No hay nada que hacer —otro pasito atrás—. Al menos Scotland and Ireland se fueron ayer. Sólo queda Wales... a quien tengo que ASESINAR.

Francia sonríe e inclina la cabeza.

—¿De verdad, cher... vas a pelear con él? —pregunta por más que no quiera, levemente divertido.

—Yes!

—¿Con qué argumento?

—¡Se tiró a Seychelles!

—Oui —aprieta los ojos y levanta una mano—, aun cuando creas que soy completamente inmune a esas declaraciones, Seychelles no deja de ser mi niña pequeña... así que ten cuidado con cómo pones las cosas. Se acostó con Seychelles... con quien voy a hablar seriamente, ¿Pero qué vas a decirle a él? Seychelles es un adulto.

—¡Seychelles es MI niña... también y no está bien que haga eso! Wales is a devil in disguise!

—Yo que tú iría con bastante cuidado en ello si es que no quieres avergonzarla. Hay quien podría decirte que YO soy un devil in disguise, y no por eso te gustaría que tu madre estuviera haciéndoME preguntas sobre la actividad que hicimos hace un rato.

—You're not in disguise! Y esto es precisamente para que NO haga eso que... no ha pasado.

—Pues temo decirte que has llegado un poco tarde... para que ella no haga eso que ya ha hecho... —le toma del cuello—. Y para que tú no hagas eso que SÍ ha pasado —se le acerca a darle un beso.

—No se lo digas a mu... —se calla con el beso.

No es un beso muy largo, pero sí uno bastante intenso (Francia mira a Escocia y luego a Bélgica... y les hace "JA! Justo como el que querrían darse"). Se separa con la misma rapidez con la que se acercó. Inglaterra se relame un poco aun sonrojadito.

—En realidad, creo que tu madre TAMBIÉN lo hizo anoche, así que dudo mucho que alguien quiera realmente tener estas discusiones sobre quien hizo qué...

—She... ugh! Shut up! —aprieta los ojos.

—Venga, nada que no sepas... Si está aquí papa, es evidente que estará con tu maman... para celos de Germania —hace los ojos en blanco—, vamos al comedor, anda... no puedo esperar a ver la cara de incomodidad de todo el mundo.

—¡No quiero pensar en tu padre y mi madre en esas!

—Pues no lo hagas, no tienes que imaginarte los detalles morbosos de tu multiorgásmica maman —sonríe malignillo tirando de él.

—Uuuuugh! ¡No es multiorgásmica! —golpecito.

—Pues papa me ha contado que sí que lo es... y no me extraña en lo absoluto.

—WHAAT? ¿Por qué hablas con él de ESO?

—No es que le haya hablado de eso en concreto, sólo es algo que salió —se encoge de hombros pensando en Escocia el multiorgásmico también... y en su padre, y lo que le contó ayer. Suspira y se le ablanda un poco el corazón una vez más en favor de Escocia, deseando que de verdad lo que Britania suponía sobre la pelea falsa fuera verdad...

—Y a saber que le habrás contado de mí —aprieta los ojos y se tapa la cara.

—No le he siquiera aclarado si eres o no multiorgásmico, mon amour... cáaaalmate.

—What? ¿Cree que lo soy? —escandalizado—. But... I'm a men!

—Cree que podrías serlo... y no tiene nada que ver si eres hombre o mujer, hay hombres multiorgásmicos —le mira de reojo pensando que quizás no debería de meterse a explorar demasiado ese tema.

—What? H-How?

—Varios orgasmos antes de eyacular.

—¡Eso no se puede!

—Oui, sí se puede.

—H-how? —susurra en un tono de "¿Yo podría?". El francés le mira de reojo y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es... cuestión de que a quien lo es, le guste MUCHO cierta... sesión de sexo, que alguien se lo haga muy bien... sólo es algo que pasa y si te hubiera pasado ya te habrías dado cuenta —le mira de reojo—, a decir verdad, no creo que tú seas multiorgásmico y no lo digo por decir, pero es que... lo hemos hecho muchas veces de manera muy MUY intensa, y si lo fueras, lo sabríamos. Lo que sí te aseguro es que no es algo que puedas aprender.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo...? —Aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza—. No, no, me da igual, no quiero saberlo.

—Je t'aime. A ti, no a nadie más, a TI, ¿bien? Ignoremos cómo es que sé ciertas cosas —le aprieta más la mano.

—No quiero saberlo... —le mira de reojo y se muerde el labio con otra idea.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta suavemente, mirándole la cara y notando cierta vacilación. Te oye pensar, sólo no sabe qué.

Se poner nervioso ¿Y si...? Le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y desconsolado. Francia se detiene de caminar y se gira un poco para ponerse frente a él.

—Lo que sea que estás pensando, dímelo... antes de entrar en pánico, dímelo —pide viendo venir una hecatombe del tamaño del universo. Le pone las manos en los hombros.

—T-Tú... Tú no... —le mira pensando que NUNCA lo ha notado y si lo era y le había pasado con alguien más pero no con él porque no lo hacía bastante bien y…

—A mí me gusta hacerlo contigo más que con NADIE más —asegura pensando que está pensando que quizás le gusta más hacerlo con Escocia a hacerlo con él.

—Pero yo no...

—No me importa que no lo seas.

—Pero... ¡No! Pero tú... —cada vez se asusta más. Francia parpadea y le abraza de la cintura antes de que se le pueda ocurrir largarse.

—Termina la idea... pero yo quoi? —pregunta con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Yo no... —cada vez está MÁS en pánico.

—Angleterre... Angleterre. Cálmate — Francia lo nota, preocupado —. Tú no lo eres, y a mí me gustas así.

—No! —chilla empujándole un poco.

—No quoi? —lo abraza con más fuerza angustiándose él, porque sieeeempre acaba igual este asunto y no viene en lo absoluto al caso—. Je t'aime, me encantas, me encanta acostarme contigo... deja de pensar cualquier clase de tontería.

—Pero yo no... ¡Tú no! Nunca... why?

—Yo no, no quoi? —vacila un poco cambiando un poco lo que está pensando... si Inglaterra lo fuera lo sabría, ¿no? Es decir, CLARO que lo sabría... a menos que fuera un secreto de ESOS secretos que Inglaterra pudiera creer que era algo que funcionaba mal en su sistema... recuerda la primera vez que le pasó a Escocia, y que estaba asustado y avergonzado. ¿Y si lo era y nunca lo había sido con él y acababa de descubrirlo? Traga saliva—. Espera, espera, espera... Tú... TÚ...

—Nunca ha pasado... —susurra apretando los ojos. Francia se ASUSTA, agobiándose un montón, pero un MONTÓN, en sólo un segundo.

—E-Eres... tú... mon... dieu! —le suelta y se lleva las manos a la boca... pálido—, ¿Cómo sabes? ¿CON QUIÉN? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

—What? Me?

No te preocupes, Inglaterra... en este tema, si tú creías que hacías drama te acabas de encontrar a la horma de tu zapato. Este ES el campo de acción de Francia. Creo que hasta tiene los ojos empañados el muy dramas.

—¡Sí! ¡Podías decírmelo! ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que no es una maldita anomalía? No pensaste nunca que yo...

—What? NO! ¿De qué hablas?

—¿No me estás diciendo que sí eres multiorgásmico?

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que los hombres podían!

—¡Pues yo que sé si pensabas antes que era una anomalía tuya o cualquier clase de cosa extraña! —replica y luego parpadea—. Entonces no entiendo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡TÚ! ¿Tú lo eres?

—¿Yo? ¡Claro que no, ya quisiera! ¿Por qué habría de serlo? —responde de golpe y luego levanta las cejas... se detiene y suelta el aire relajándose.

—¿Ah... no?

—¡No! ¡Si lo fuera, evidentemente el primero en saberlo habrías sido tú y si por alguna razón contigo no lo fuera, habría hecho lo imposible para que aprendieras a hacerlo! —hace un gesto con la mano y se pellizca el puente de la nariz—, ¿Por qué me metes esos sustos?

—¡Pues es que... tú pareces saber muy bien cómo funciona!

—También sé muy bien cómo funcionan los pechos y los clítoris, eso no me hace una mujer... —le mira a los ojos.

—But... shut up! —sigue rojo de muerte como todo el rato ha estado. Francia le abraza.

—Mon dieu, un día voy a morirme de un infarto con tus malentendidoooos —protesta un poco, sonriendo.

—Waaaaah!

Pues por más que chilles Francia va a llenarte de besos por toda la cara, aprieta los ojos y deja de gritar tanto intentando esconderse.

—Eres un tonto —le deja esconderse, abrazándole.

—Tueresmastontonomehagasesooo —susurra escondido.

—Par de idiotas asustados... eso es lo que somos.

—¡Yo no me he asustado! —ya, sí, claro.

—Yaaa, claro... seguro que no te has asustado ni tantito —se ríe un poco.

—Of course, not! No me importa.

—Y yo nací ayer.

—Ja! Ni te creas que te ves tan joven —sonríe un poquito.

—Bueno... antier —se ríe pero frunce un poco el ceño.

—A ver... —hace ademán de probar si se le cae el culo y se sonroja al notar lo que hace, apartando la mano. Francia se ríe.

—¿Qué... descubriste en tu pervertida investigación?

—Shut up!

—Tomaré eso como un "tienes el culo donde debe de estar".

—¡Yo no dije eso!

—¿Y no lo tengo? —se mira un poquito.

—Yo no... Dije eso...

El galo sonríe.

—El que calla otorga.

—No! Shut up! ¡Culofofo ranafea nomegustas!

—Qué culo fofo voy a tener —se ríe porque aun con todo le hace mucha gracia que le llame rana.

—¡Culofofo! ¡Culofofo! —canturrea. Creo que este UK sí nació ayer.

—Shut uuup! —perfecta imitación del inglés.

—Aah! Anglategge! No me llames ugly fgogg! —sigue la imitación.

—Sí te lo llamo porque, I'm a british gentleman, y esas son las cosas tontas que dicen los british gentlemans —replica Francia

—Pues yo tengo el culo perfecto porque soy un francés y mi culo desafía las leyes de la gravedad —Inglaterra se lleva las manos a las nalgas, sacando culo.

—¡Bien dicho, ugly frog, bien dicho! —sigue imitándole... aunque aquí es donde la imitación sufre ciertas deformaciones.

—¡Eso era sarcástico! —le empuja un poco.

—Lo que yo he dicho, no.

—¡Los british gentleman no decimos cosas tontas! —levanta la cabeza en plan JUM!

—Bueno, considerando el hecho de que de acuerdo a ti, los british gentleman no tienen sexo, por ejemplo...

—Shut up! No lo tiene... tenemos. ¡Somos autosuficientes!

—¡¿Perdóname?! —levanta las cejas riéndose—, mon dieu, los british gentleman son unos idiotas entonces.

—¡No lo somos!

—¿Me estás diciendo que en tu universo paralelo prefieres masturbarte a acostarte conmigo?

Esas palabras que le hacen sonrojarse de muerte, ocupadas con plena intención.

—Waaah... —susurra otra vez y le tiemblan las rodillas.

—Bien, creo que ya tienes el cerebro lo suficientemente licuado como para enfrentarte a la familia —asegura Francia abrazándolo de la cintura y tirando de él hacia el salón.

E Inglaterra se deja, aun con la imagen... y cuando le mete a la sala y ve que ya hay gente por ahí hablando y tal se sonroja aun más.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que esto no os haya decepcionado mucho. ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	70. Chapter 70

—Bonjour! —Saluda Francia. Canadá se vuelve y a Seychelles se le sube el estomago a la garganta—. Oh la la... mira quien está aquí.

—Bon jour et joyeux Noel —desea el canadiense mientras Inglaterra, que le fulmina, trata de soltarse—. And merry Christmas —añade Canadá. Pero en realidad, Inglaterra estaba fulminando a Seychelles.

—Yes, yes, merry Christmas, America or whatever... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

— Pero está aquí nuestra estrella de la no... —Francia se calla.

Canadá suspira como siempre y hace mutis por el foro en una nube de humo. Bien podría vestirse de hombre orquesta que lo único que recibiría a cambio es un "América, deja de montar jaleo". Seychelles toma valor y se gira para encararles con cara de aburrimiento y cuando ve a Inglaterra, se sonroja sin poder evitarlo...

Francia le sonríe a Canadá un segundo... Y mira a Seychelles fijamente.

—¿Cómo pasaste la noche? —pregunta el francés.

—Como quise. Soy una mujer adulta —asegura ella.

—¡Una descarada es lo que eres! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! —y empieza el regaño.

—¿Descarada yo? ¿Qué no puedes creer que ya no soy una niña y puedo ir y acostarme con quien me da la gana como haces tú?

—¡YO no me acosté con nadie! —sonrojo de muerte.

—Ehhh... eh! Nadie te acusa de nada, sólo pregunto por curiosidad —asegura Francia intentando tranquilizar las aguas.

—Oh, please... —Seychelles hace los ojos en blanco.

—Anyway, esto no tiene que ver conmigo, tiene que ver contigo, señorita —sigue riñendo Inglaterra—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

—¡Nada que no tengas tú también igual o peor!

—What the hell!?

—Dejen de pelear como niños pequeños... O como si ella tuviera siete años —intercede Francia.

—France! —protesta Inglaterra porque no le está apoyando—. ¿Sabes de quién hablamos? ¡Es my brother! ¡Podría ser tu padre!

Seychelles vuelve a sonrojarse con eso.

—Angleterre... no es el modo ni el lugar. No digo que no tengas razón.

—¡Y a ti seguro no te lo pareció, seguro te vino tan fino y elegante y tan agradable pero es un demonio traidor y te va a apuñalar por la espalda!

Gales entra al salón por la puerta y ve la escena... frunce el ceño un poco y se acerca a ellos. Carraspea detrás del inglés.

—England.

Inglaterra se mete un susto, dando un salto.

—Mon dieu... —susurra Francia mirando a Seychelles con cara de circunstancias.

—Igual no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia como si fuera aun una de tus colonias —replica Seychelles.

—¿Podrías dejar de acosar a la señorita, please? —pide Gales con la voz más seria que tiene.

—¡No es una señorita y esto no te concierne! —replica Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde luego que es una señorita y una muy respetable —Gales frunce el ceño también.

—¿Sabes cuál era la probabilidad de que tu caballero salvador llegara justo al momento en que England estaba discutiendo contigo? —pregunta Francia suavemente, al lado de Seychelles, mirándola de reojo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?!

Ella mira a Francia de reojo y el galo le sonríe un poquito.

—¿Cómo puedes atreverte a ser TAN POCO respetuoso? —replica Gales.

—Tengo genuino interés en saber cómo pasaste la noche, ma cherie.

—¿Yo? ¿YO soy el poco respetuoso? ¿Qué hay de ti, te crees un caballero perfecto cuando vas por ahí aprovechándote de jovencitas? Bueno, pues no me da la gana cuando es MI jovencita.

—No quiero... no quiero hablar esto aquí, France —susurra ella.

Gales se sonroja un poco con este asunto de "aprovecharse de jovencitas" pensando además, evidentemente, en la conversación de la mañana. Le viene a la cabeza el asunto de "haciéndome sentir como si tuviera siete años". Traga saliva.

—En ningún momento ha sido mi intención faltarle al respeto —asegura un poco menos agresivo.

—No me extraña, ma petite...

—¡Pues nada más faltaría! ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Molestarme a mí como siempre? ¡Porque lo has logrado!

Gales pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Seychelles de reojo por un instante.

—¿Por qué supones que SIEMPRE todo tiene que girar alrededor tuyo, larva?

—¡Porque lo hace contigo aquí, no te creas que no te conozco! ¿Fue un plan conjunto con Ireland and Scotland like ever, no? Y esta vez te tocó a ti, of course...

—No, no fue ningún plan en conjunto con nadie y como sigas yendo por ahí vas a molestarme en serio —asegura fulminándole—. La vi, me gustó y hablamos... tú no tenías NADA que ver.

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Crees que nací ayer? Scotland montó todo esto para joderme obligándome a destruir mi día de navidad, tú tenías que añadir de lo tuyo, ¿no?

Gales suspira y aprieta los dientes. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y se gira a Seychelles.

—I am honestly sorry...

Inglaterra frunce más el ceño correteando para ponerse frente a él y le haga caso. Ella le mira con las cejas levantadas y la boca un poco en forma de O.

—O acaso pensaste que como es la niña de France se le parecería —sigue el inglés, venenoso, porque está realmente enfadado y considera esto alta traición, peor que lo que hizo Escocia.

—Non... —susurra Francia tensándose con eso, porque esos recordatorios pasan siempre por un camino que NO quiere recorrer a menos que sea indispensable... nunca traen nada, nada bueno.

Seychelles aprieta los ojos porque no es como que no haya pensado que tiene que ver con Francia el asunto de despertar y que haya huido. Gales fulmina a Inglaterra, con absoluto fuego en los ojos, y si antes estaba medianamente calmado y tranquilo a pesar de tanta imbecilidad del inglés, ahora SÍ que está enfadado, como pocas veces se enfada un verdadero gentleman. Porque además... Francia está AHÍ parado a menos de un metro. Se le acelera el corazón y da un paso hacia el inglés. Inglaterra frunce el ceño, encarándole.

—One... more word about this. One —susurra Gales y en realidad casi que todos esperamos que saque su guante blanco y lo rete a un duelo.

—Ni siquiera puedes responderme nada en condiciones —suelta Inglaterra venenoso—. No te acerques a los míos.

Gales está hasta temblando... porque además como es tan jodidamente contenido, no tiene cómo bajarle a la tensión. Inglaterra le sigue mirando un instante más antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesto a llevarse a Francia y a Seychelles de ahí. El galés abre la boca para decir algo y se enfada aún más cuando Inglaterra se le da la vuelta para largarse. Entrecierra los ojos.

—Es por esto que hagas lo que hagas, siempre vas a terminar solo. Es imposible aguantarte —asegura con voz suave y delicada, como si repentinamente hubieran presionado un botón—. Las apariencias engañan... no importa lo que creas ahora.

—No voy a dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta.

—Yo no voy a dignificar tu existencia con siquiera molestarme... larva —replica mirando a Francia de reojo un instante, por primera vez desde que apareció en escena... luego mira a Seychelles, le cierra un ojo y se separa.

Cuando Inglaterra se acerca a ellos es Seychelles quien le gira la cara de una bofetada al inglés.

—Whoooaa! —suelta América desde el otro lado de la sala.

—No me importa lo que pienses, no me importa lo que creas, yo soy una persona y la gente me quiere y me respeta por mí misma, tú, él y quien sea, ¿me oyes? Si vuelves a decir a alguien que sólo se acuesta conmigo por France no será sólo una bofetada lo que te llevarás. Me da igual cuanto quieras protegerme. PIENSA antes de hablar —riñe Seychelles a Inglaterra señalándole con el dedo.

Francia aprieta los ojos porque esto otra vez se les está yendo de las manos además a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que pueden reaccionar con tantos factores.

—Vamos afuera —pide poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica.

Inglaterra sigue completamente incrédulo, parpadeando.

—I'm sorry. No voy a quedarme a comer hoy aquí —asegura dispuesta a largarse.

El francés la mira fijamente y asiente, sonriendo un poco sin poder evitarlo, porque a veces Inglaterra necesita que le sacudan un poco para enterarle y le enorgullece saber que Seychelles tiene los huevos para enfrentarle... Aún con todo. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Me parece muy bien, podrás irte después de ir conmigo afuera.

Inglaterra mira a Francia, aun con la boca abierta y la mano en la mejilla. No se opone. Francia empuja un poquito a la chica para que avance sin mirar a nadie más en el salón

Ella se deja tirar, nerviosa ahora.

Gales levanta las cejas hasta el techo y quiero decir que en alguna medida... lamenta que a Seychelles le parezca que se parece tanto a Inglaterra, sí, mira que lista, inteligente y fantástica es la chica que le acaba de voltear la cara al inglés de un golpe. Ya hasta se le ha pasado el mal humor.

—Ves... foreveralone —suelta Gales al aire yendo a servirse una copa.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, aprieta los ojos, bufa y se masajea las sienes porque está SEGURO de tener razón y le ENERVA Gales y sus hermanos y toda esta mierda que tiene que aguantar de todo el mundo y que está haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por soportar.

Francia le da un beso a Seychelles en la mejilla en cuanto salen.

—¿Estás... bien?

Ella se le abraza porque... Es que le acaba de pegar a Inglaterra y eso no es algo TAN FÁCIL. tiene los ojos empañados y tiembla como una hoja de pura adrenalina.

—Shhh... shhh... tranquila —le acaricia la espalda.

—¿Y si ya no me quiere nunca más?

—Va a quererte... va a quererte... —susurra —, sólo que va a estar enfadado —le acaricia y la chica solloza otra vez—. Te metiste sin querer en el centro de un vendaval y estas son en parte las consecuencias, ma petite...

—Pero es que... yo no... —solloza.

—Ni sabías ni tenías cómo saberlo... pero ya que te metiste tienes que entender a todas las partes. Incluyendo el enfado de Angleterre.

Se sorbe los mocos y se separa un poco para mirarle.

—England está enfadado como siempre se enfada. También se enfadó así con America.

—Oui... y non. Este caso es complicado de otra manera...

Sey se limpia los ojos mirándole.

—Verás, el caso de Amerique es que Russie no... es la persona más sana mentalmente posible —le arregla un poco el pelo poniéndole un mechoncito detrás de la oreja—. Esto le preocupa a Angleterre, desde luego, además de que sí es bastante sobre protector... no es que Amerique no PUEDA defenderse de Russie, pero conociéndoles a ambos, es preocupante y a Angleterre le enfada que Amerique no piense.

—Y Wales no le gusta...

—Non, no sólo es que Wales no le gusta... es que Wales es su brother y le conoce bien, al menos desde el punto de vista de un hermano menor...

—Él tampoco le gusta a Wales.

Francia sonríe un poco y la mira a los ojos.

—Y ahí en medio... te metiste. Era arriesgado. No es que técnicamente no PUEDAS, es que este tipo de decisiones suelen tener ciertos... daños colaterales.

—Pero es que... venga, France, no es como si me fuera a casar con él —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Evidentemente non! —un poco escandalizado con esa frase puesta así—, pero sea como sea, desde que decidiste pasar la noche con él, sabías que podía generar tensión. No te digo que no lo hagas, yo soy el último que podría decirte que no lo hicieras, pero a Angleterre le TENSA sobre manera, para empezar, que Wales vaya a hacerte daño... que te ocupe para hacerle daño a él, que te use para acordarse de mí...

Ella aparta la mirada.

—Esa tensión NO le da derecho a gritarte ahí adentro y a avergonzarte... y en mi opinión se ha ganado que te defiendas igual que él... en público, pero... —le acaricia la mejilla al terminar su idea e inclina la cabeza. Ella le mira de nuevo—. ¿Hizo algo... mal? ¿Te hizo sentir incómoda? —pregunta suavemente.

—England?

—Non, Wales... el caso de England lo he visto con mis propios ojos... —sonríe un poquito.

—Pues... —vacila un poco. Él le mira escuchándola —En realidad...Me refiero a que... En realidad él no hizo nada, fue muy dulce y es todo un caballero. Aunque sí parece que tú... que aun... Es decir, no me dijo nada, pero estaba muy preocupado por si huía y creo que eso es por ti. Claro que quizás me equivoque.

Francia suspira.

—Es dulce y todo un caballero, oui, y tengo una historia delicada con él... más que de costumbre —se muerde el labio—, es... un problema con los británicos, en realidad, siempre acabo metido más en líos de lo que debería.

—Tú tienes una historia con todo el mundo... Quiero decir que a estas alturas ni siquiera me preocupa porque, entonces no podría hacer nada. además, insisto, para un rollo de una noche, pues si él quería pensar en ti, como que me da lo mismo.

—Si te sirve mi opinión, no creo que quisiera pensar en mí...

—¿Por?

—¿Quieres saber la historia brevemente? Él... estaba enamorado de mí, oui... y yo no quise seguir el rumbo que él quería y casi casi casarme con él, además... bueno, estoy con Angleterre...

Inclina la cabeza porque de nuevo, eso no es ninguna novedad ni nada tan raro o que no pudiera haBer supuesto. Francia suspira.

—Además... bueno, es posible que yo tenga un poco de culpa, ¿sabes? Los británicos se parecen entre sí —le mira un poquito de reojo.

—¿Y ahora te odia?

—No sé si lo has notado... pero prácticamente ni siquiera me mira —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh... entiendo.

—Así que...bueno, ¿Para qué ir a acostarse contigo para acordarse de mí? No sé... no tendría mucha lógica. Además... ma cherie, ni siquiera te nos pareces tanto.

—Bueno, pues aun más motivo para que no lo gritara.

—No cuestiono tu enfado por los gritos —levanta las manos —, como tampoco voy a cuestionarle a él su propio enfado por la cachetada.

Baja la cabeza desconsolada por eso.

—Nadie va a negar tampoco que sean los dos bastante flemáticos... —le achucha un poco la espalda —, ya que estén los dos tranquilos quizás puedan disculparse.

—No estoy segura de querer quedarme, aun me sabe mal haberle pegado... y creo que él estará más tranquilo.

—No tiene que ser hoy, ma petite... hablaré yo con el también, ¿te parece bien? —Ofrece el francés, ella asiente—. Fuera del asunto de Angleterre... ¿todo bien? —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Oui —asiente de nuevo y sonríe un poquito.

—¿Van a... verse de nuevo?

—Non... No lo sé, no lo creo.

—¿Qué tan... papa entrometido me vería si te pregunto por qué? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

—Es que... Bueno, tú lo dijiste. Je ne sé pas, él se parece bastante a England y me pone un poco nerviosita.

—Ohh... ese asunto —asiente entendiendo—, no todo el mundo tiene tan afilado esos complejos.

—¿Complejos?

—¿Sabes? El complejo de Edipo... como el de Amerique con Angleterre.

—¡Yo no tengo complejo de Edipo!

—Non, justamente eso estoy diciendo. Hay quien está especialmente encaminado a que le guste la gente que se parece a su padre... o su padre, como Amerique, hay quien dice "me pone nerviosita" y… mala tarde para Wales —explica. Sey frunce el ceño, nerviosa, porque además de quien tuvo complejo de Electra fue con Francia, no con Inglaterra.

—Bueno... en cualquier caso, ese es el asunto —se arregla un poco el pelo. Francia suspira y asiente sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—Joyeux Nöel, ma cherie... ¿te irás a casa?

—Oui —asiente y sonríe—. Joyeux Nöel para ti también.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Non, non... va a hacer que England me odie para siempre, Si'l vous plait.

—Bien, bien... haré mi labor bien. Tú tampoco le odies por ser nervioso, ¿vale? —pide sonriendo un poco. Ella asiente de nuevo sonriendo un poco y se acerca a darle sus besos de despedida—. Je t'aime, cherie.

—Y yo a ti —sonríe ella.

—Te hablaré para contarte los chismes de la comida... —Le cierra un ojo y se encamina a la puerta.

Ella asiente y se va para buscar sus cosas, saludándole con la mano. Francia le manda un beso antes de tomar la llave de la puerta y entrar de vuelta al salón, pasándose la mano por el pelo e Inglaterra está haciéndole a un vaso de Ginebra lo que Francia ya querría que le hiciera a él. Gales está también arrullando un vaso de Ginebra, al otro lado de la sala, mirando su reloj. Mira a la puerta de reojo.

Los niños miran a Francia un poco acojonados sin saber qué demonios está pasando... Cuchichean entre sí preguntándose dónde está Seychelles. El francés se acerca a Inglaterra con lentitud y este toma otro trago largo.

—Allô —le saluda Francia.

—Hello... —Le mira de reojo.

—¿Cómo estás? —se le sienta junto y suspira poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

—Mal... —suspira.

—Lo sé...

—Pues... eso.

—Hablé con Seychelles... estaba preocupada de que fueras a odiarla para siempre.

—Me va a costar no hacerlo —toma un poco más de alcohol. Francia se muerde el labio.

—Hay más historia en esto de la que ella misma podía darse cuenta... si te sirve de algo saberlo, Wales fue educado con ella y no tiene la impresión de que le haya hecho nada malo.

—Ya se lo hará.

—Seychelles no tiene realmente intenciones de volverlo a ver... no parece tan interesada.

—Sorry? Ah ¿Sí?

—Quizás te dé lo mismo aparentemente y ahora, que estás enfadado, pero es importante saberlo...

—¡No me da lo mismo!

—Mira... Sólo fue una noche de placer y nada más... le pareció un poco raro y no tiene interés en repetirlo —se encoge de hombros—, así que no tienes que preocuparte a futuro.

—Really?

—Oui —asiente pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirándole a los ojos.

—¡¿Y por qué tenía que ir con él?!

—¡Pues... le ha gustado, Angleterre... le pareció atractivo, se le acercó él... yo qué sé! Sé que no es lo más agradable o cómodo del mundo para ti, pero... es que no puedes gritarle así enfrente de todo el mundo...

—¡Pues es que no puede... hay millones de hombres en el mundo! ¿Por qué tiene que buscar entre mis hermanos?

—Porque tus hermanos estaban aquí, y ahora... y se dio la oportunidad, no es como que fuera a buscarlo, mon amour.

—¡Pues... ni tenía que ir!

—Pero fue... por la razón que fuera, fue, quizás estaba caliente, tenía ganitas o le pareció gracioso... es un adulto y puede hacerlo —razona.

—¡No! ¡No puede! ¡Hay cosas que no puede hacer! No puede acostarse con tu padre, ni con sus hermanos, ni con los míos.

Francia suspira.

—Parecería que no puede, te parecerá moralmente incorrecto... pero al final sí pudo y es complejo, Angleterre... muy complejo, decirle que no puede, cuando yo soy el primero...

—¡Pues por eso le decía yo!

Francia suspira otra vez y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Mira... no creo que después de este drama ni a ella ni a nadie de los chicos les queden muchas ganas de ir a tirarse a uno de tus hermanos —explica suavemente —, pueden hacerlo, son adultos y no hay cómo detenerlos... tampoco hay motivo para humillarles si ocurre, porque terminamos en esto... con ella histérica cacheteándote frente a todos.

—¡Pues de alguna manera tenía que dejarlo claro!

—Cher, non, no es... no es posible dejarlo claro así, a gritos, frente a todos... piensa lo mucho que odias que tu madre haga esas cosas —inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Well, nada de esto me está saliendo bien.

—Lo sé... esto está siendo una pesadilla, mon amour, pero está a punto de terminarse —extiende la mano para tomarle la suya, no sé si consiga hacerlo. Sí, sí le deja, suspirando y repitiéndose "aguanta, aguanta" y el latino se lleva la mano de Inglaterra a los labios y le da un besito suave en el dorso—. ¿A qué hora sirven la comida aquí? —pregunta sonriendo un poco.

—A las dos...

—Dos... bien, no tengo ni idea de qué hora es, pero debe ser pronto —le cierra un ojo —, je t'aime, ¿lo sabes?

—Shut up —se sonroja un poco y sonríe. Francia sonríe con ello y le aprieta la mano.

* * *

><p><em>Uf... cuántas peleas en un solo capítulo, pero no seais muy duros con Inglaterra, ya os digo yo que si en vez de Gales hubiera sido Austria, el francés se hubiera puesto igual o mucho peor. ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


	71. Chapter 71

Escocia conduce hasta Buckinham, casi estrella el coche en la pared, entra corriendo buscando a Francia, que debe estar comiendo con todos, le toma del cuello y le mete un morreo ahí sin comerlo ni beberlo y te reto, Francia a que intentes apartarle, a ver si tienes fuerza.

Francia... No es que no va a... O sea es que... Y antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar y se organice ahí la tercera guerra mundial, el pelirrojo le suelta con un grito de frustración porque NO es lo mismo, empujándole contra su asiento.

Lo siento Inglaterra pero en ese caso... Francia se lo devuelve. Hasta que le dejan a medias.

El escocés se limpia los morros con la manga, súper enfadado y se va al fondo a sentarse, de brazos cruzados, subiendo los pies a la mesa. Si alguien quiere ver algo, solo tiene que meter la cabeza debajo. Creo que tiene hasta una nube negra de tormenta sobre él.

Francia... Parpadea descolocado es poco… Le busca la mano por debajo de la mesa a Inglaterra. TODA LA MESA parpadea descolocadísimos.

—¿Tú te habías ido anoche, no? —pregunta América a Escocia rompiendo el ambiente.

—¿Te molesta? —Le mira de reojo aun muy enfadado.

—No, sólo digo. Eres... Scotland, right?

—Yeah —sigue mirándole.

—I'm America —le sonríe.

—I know —aun no sonríe.

—Ah, awesome —entrecierra los ojos y mira a Francia, que sigue medio pálido y luego a UK a su lado, de reojo... se vuelve a Escocia—, ya know... yo que tú no haría eso a menudo.

—You know, yo que tú no me metería en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia —Escocia pone los ojos en blanco y el niño se ríe. Levanta una ceja sin sonreír en lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Me gusta.

—Oh... ehm... cool —se ríe un poquito más y come un poco antes de volverse a mirarlo de reojo—. ¿Es verdad que usas la falda esa sin nada abajo?

—¿Quieres verlo?

—Mmmm... —Sonríe y le mira a los ojos—, no te atreves.

—Sólo agáchate y mira bajo la mesa —se encoge de hombros.

—No te atreves —se ríe un poquito.

—¿A qué? ¿A qué te agaches?

—No, a levantarte y mostrarlo, agachado ahí bajo la mesa todos podemos hacer cosas... es como... duh.

—Yo no voy a mostrar nada, si quieres saberlo, espabila.

—Ah, nah... —se encoge de hombros también—, no voy a irte a buscar nada, man —vacila unos instantes más y vuelve a mirarle—. So, eres el big brother de Iggy, eh?

—Iggy...

—Yep... England —lo señala.

—Yeah... —desprecio.

—Así que tú arruinaste la navidad, ¿eh? —América arruga la nariz ante el desprecio en la voz del pelirrojo.

—¿Eso te han dicho? Qué bonito —sonríe de lado sarcásticamente.

—No, no es que me hayan dicho. Es que es tu culpa que cenáramos ayer aquí, ¿no?

—No, pero puedes llamarme Grinch si te sientes más feliz.

—Ah, Grinch... —se ríe—, you're funny.

El escocés sonríe falsamente.

—Look... él sonríe como tú —le da un codacito a Rusia y el soviético, que estaba comiendo, se vuelve con cara de "¿Eh?"— Él, sonríe así como medio scary, como tú.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —Rusia levanta las cejas.

—Yep... mira. Sonríe otra vez Scott.

—No, thank you —se levanta para ir a acercarse a Gales.

Gales que, por cierto, está hablando ahora con Lili… no, no es verdad. Canadá acaba de pegar un salto de cinco metros. Está con Britania. Deben estar hablando del clima, uno de esos temas apasionantes y de los favoritos. Sí, de los británicos.

—Tú, pedo de príncipe —Escocia se sienta a su lado. Gales se detiene de hablar sobre cuanto llovió el año pasado en esta época, girándose a Escocia.

—Oh, hello Alba.

—¿Y tu fulanita? —pregunta levantando las cejas a su madre para saludarla. Britania le sonríe para saludarle y Gales suspira un poco.

—England ocasionó que se fuera... —explica Gales sonriendo—, buena chica con unos pechos que... nada que lamentar.

—Ugh, ¡¿Cómo le dejaste?! —protesta y fulmina a Inglaterra.

—No, discutimos un poco. De hecho ella —sonríe— terminó dándole una cachetada.

Escocia levanta las cejas y le mira incrédulo.

—Oh yes, fue así justo como te lo estás imaginando, hasta se me quitó el enfado —se ríe—. Debiste ver le la cara a la larva.

El pelirrojo sonríe un poquito con eso.

—En fin, tampoco era como que pretendiera algo más con ella —se encoge de hombros y sonríe de lado—, pero fue una buena noche, eso sin duda. ¿Tú qué? Pensé que ya estabas en el norte.

—Estaba en casa del larva redecorando. Sólo me quedé porque pillaste cacho y quería saber.

—Uhh... —levanta las cejas y le mira—, no quiero NI IMAGINAR la que se va a armar... ojalá encuentre alguna manera de que sea culpa de France y se maten entre sí.

—Bueno, después de mi entrada puede que lo hagan —sonríe de lado, de mejor humor con eso.

Gales frunce el ceño y les mira un poco de reojo. Francia sigue con la mano de Inglaterra apretada en la suya debajo de la mesa. Inglaterra está comiendo de mal humor, sin devolverle el apretón.

—Parece que no podrían estar de peor humor... lo cual me pone de buen humor. Salud, brother... Merry Christmas —toma su copa y se ríe un poco al levantarla hacia él. Escocia toma la otra copa de Gales, con otro vino y brinda con él.

—Merry Christmas.

—¿Y tú qué? —pregunta después de darle un trago a su vaso—, ¿Tu sombra se quedó en casa de England?

—W-Who? —se pone nervioso un instante.

—You know... ¿Dónde le dejaste? —se encoge de hombros—, ¿No regresó contigo?

—N-No sé de qué me hablas... N-Nadie regreso conmigo a ningún sitio —cada vez más nervioso. ¿Gales había visto algo?

—What is going on with you? —Gales le mira de reojo y parpadea, inclina la cabeza.

—W-What? —se sonroja un poco.

—Yes, you are... nervioso y balbuceante —le acusa.

—What? —Se sonroja más—. Pfff... What the hell is going on YOU? Me acusas de ir con quien sabe quién y...

—Uhhh! Brother...! —Gales levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco. Escocia levanta las cejas y se sonroja más—. Tsk tsk tsk... —se ríe un poco más y luego le da otro trago a su copa. Entrecierra los ojos y piensa un poco más—. Por cierto, ¿Y Éireann?

—Ah... Ah! H-He... ehm... —carraspea para calmarse un poco, entendiendo—. Pues... Ni idea, ayer lo mandé de putas. Seguro amanece medio muerto y resacoso en algún lugar del Caribe —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y con quién fuiste a lo de England?

—¿Y quién t-te dice que fui con alguien? —vuelve a pegar un salto y a sonrojarse.

—Pensé que había ido Éireann contigo.

—Ah... no, no —se calma de nuevo—. Preferí que no. ¿Sabes? menos mierda.

—Qué sensato de tu parte... —Gales se encoge de hombros.

—Well, You know... me hago mayor —se encoge de hombros y sonríe—. Algún día tenía que pasar.

—Sinceramente... no te creo —se ríe y le mira de reojo—, ¿Qué pasó con la chica de ayer, eh?

Algo... se rompe. Puede que sea la copa que estaba sujetando Escocia.

—W-w-what girl?

Gales parpadea extrañado mirando a la copa, además. Levanta una ceja y es Britania, a quien Roma está molestando por alguna razón de ESAS que todo el tiempo molesta, se gira a donde proviene el sonido.

—Yo no lo hice —aclara Britania. Escocia se vuelve a ella y entonces es cuando nota que es él quien la ha soltado.

—No, ha sido Alba, mother... —asegura Gales sonriendo un poco y mirando a Escocia—, la de ayer que ha salido corriendo.

—P-Pues yo qué voy a saber... Se largó corriendo —se revuelve nervioso.

—All... right... are you ok? —baja un poco el tono de voz para que no le escuche su madre, que se vuelve a Roma cuando este hace un comentario sobre las brujas que no controlan su magia y se creen culpables de todo, sonrojada.

—Yes, yes... —hace un gesto de desinterés—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Y yo qué voy a saberlo, estás todo sonrojado y nervioso... así como se pone England, de hecho —aclara Gales—. ¿No te habrás tirado a France o algo así, verdad? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—What? —Se sonroja más y frunce el ceño—. ¡No estoy sonrojado! Más quisiera él que me lo hubiera tirado.

—Bien, mejor... al menos —levanta las manos en rendición —, sólo digo que parece que algo raro te traes. Por cierto, ¿tienes planes para la otra semana? —Dice a la vez.

—Bah, olvida eso. What about your girl? ¿Cuándo es la boda? —pregunta al mismo tiempo que Gales.

—Eh?

—L-La semana la... la... ¿eh?

—¡Ninguna boda! —frunce el ceño Gales.

—WHAT? —Escocia se sonroja más pensando que le está acusando a él. (Dios mío de mi vida).

—¡Pues tú estás diciendo!

—It's not a wedding! It's just a bloody date! —protesta el escocés.

—A date, what are you talking about?

—What the hell are YOU talking about?

—Cual date?

—Pues... la de... ¡NINGUNA!

—¡Tú me has hablado de mi boda y yo te digo que ninguna boda, ahora dime cual date! —el galés le señala con el dedo.

—¡Ninguna bloody date! —rojo hasta las orejas, aprieta los ojos.

Gales le mira unos cuantos segundos, sonriendo de lado... le da otro trago a su copa y se ríe un poco malignillo.

—Fine —suelta con suavidad.

Bufa por la nariz, nervioso y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Saca un puro para encenderlo y recuerda que no puede fumar aquí, vuelve a guardarlo nerviosamente.

—No voy a ver a otra vez a la chica de ayer, eso me preguntabas —cambia de tema el galés, mirándole de reojo.

—Why not?

—Meh... —se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco—, es pequeña.

—Anda, mira... el maduro —se burla.

—Well, no but... —se humedece los labios aun sonrojado y sin mirarle —. I don't know... yo sólo quería un rollo de una noche —gesto de desinterés. Escocia le mira un poco escéptico—. Por eso decía del fin de semana, a ver el cricket... pero si tienes una cita... —Gales se ríe, misma estrategia que usa siempre, quitar la presión y volver a atacar.

—What the hell te inventas ¡No tengo una cita! —vuelve a sonrojarse de golpe. Gales se ríe más. Escocia frunce el ceño.

—Come on, brother...

—Come on, Brother —repite de vuelta—. ¿Tú crees que yo saldría con una chica a la que le gustaran los tipos malhablados, fumadores borrachos y pendencieros?

—Pues va a serte más fácil salir con una a la que le gusten que con una a la que no le gusten...

—The course of the free men —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—Pues no sé con quien, pero no me haces tonto, has dicho claramente "It's not a wedding, it's just a bloody date!" Te he oído bien.

—Hablaba de ti —Aparta la mirada rodando los ojos, sonrojadito.

—¿Cuál date? ¿Tirarte a una chica en la noche? —ojos en blanco también—. ¿Entonces no tienes cita?

—Ehm... no, of course not.

—Tsk, ya te iba a pedir que le dijeras que me presentara a una amiga.

—Mientras no digas... —empieza y se calla pensando "que quieres entrarle, como dijo el otro mamón".

—¿Que qué?

—A Seychelles. Pídele a Seychelles que nos presente a sus amigas.

—No, no voy a decirle nada a Seychelles —hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tan mal ha ido? —levanta las cejas. Gales hace un esfuerzo por no ponerse nervioso, aunque traga saliva.

—No ha ido mal.

—¿Entonces? OK ¿La chica no te gusta ni como Fucking Friend?

—No, no he dicho que no me guste ni que no vaya a volver a pasar... venga, ni siquiera le he pedido su teléfono.

—Pfff —bufa en burla acordándose de que a él se le olvidó lo mismo—. Why not?

—Porque sólo era un rollo de una noche... —hace los ojos en blanco —, ¿Por qué no funcionó con Belgium?

—Era un rollo de una noche —se la devuelve.

—Dirás de una tarde —levanta una ceja. El escocés bufa con desinterés—. Sólo digo que es raro que prefieras ir a destruirle la casa a England a tirarte a una chica.

Escocia se sonroja ooootra vez y no le mira.

—Well, algunas tías ni para eso valen.

Gales entrecierra los ojos sin estar seguro con tanto sonrojo, pero no dice nada.

—Well... habrá que encontrar unas que sí sirvan bien para eso entonces.

—Amén —sonríe y asiente.

—Entonces ¿Vienes a casa del viernes al domingo para la serie de cricket?

—¿Y algo que me apetezca menos no se te ocurre?

—No es como que realmente me apetezca que vengas.

—¿Y entonces para qué demonios me invitas?

—Para que digas que no.

—Pues si me invitas a mierda aburrida...

—Como sí no te gustara el cricket —le mira de reojo.

—No, sí me gusta... sólo que me gusta más tratar de suicidarme.

—Bueno, brother, es lo que hay —Gales se ríe un poco mientras se termina su copa.

—Well... entonces... Supongo que nos veremos en el entierro de England o algo así.

—En mi coronación como príncipe del Reino Unido de Gales, cuando me lo quede todo incluyendo tus heladas tierras...

—Me aseguraré de robarte el orbe para jugar a Criket.

—Suerte en tu cita con tu mano derecha...

—¿Qué vas a hacer en año nuevo? ¿Bajarás a lamerle el culo a mum?

—No voy a lamerle el culo a nadie —hace los ojos en blanco—, sí, vendré aquí a beber gratis y a ver el menú de lo que traiga...

—Eire me paga el alcohol. Soy su hermano favorito.

—¡¿Eres TÚ su hermano favorito?! —levanta las cejas haciendo un falsísimo gesto de estar impresionado con ello—. Oh dear... mi vida está arruinada. See you in hell.

—Eso te pasa por elegir al larva —se ríe.

—¿Elegir a la larva? Yes... a ojos cerrados. Sabes bien que es my favorite brother —Asegura completamente serio.

—Y sólo por eso quizás te dejen hacer un menage.

—Oh, yes... please, suplico por ello.

El escocés se ríe de nuevo.

—Y darle por culo al larva... encantador —siempre tiene que hacer la idea gráficamente más grotesca. Gales hace un leve gesto de desagrado sin poder evitarlo. Escocia se ríe al notarlo.

—Y placentero —le sigue el galés.

—Well... quizás me pase el domingo por tu casa a ver si por fin has muerto de aburrimiento —dice el pelirrojo. Gales sonríe un poco—. Así podré quedarme yo con tus tierras y separarme por fin de toda esta mierda —señala a la reina.

—Riega mis begonias por favor... Y no con meados.

—Mis meados a base de Whisky de malta filtrado, son demasiado buenos para ellas, pero quizás les escupa.

—Les encanta el abono de tabaco... —se ríe encogiéndose de hombros. Escocia se ríe, le pone la mano en la cabeza y le aprieta hacia abajo despeinándole—. Albaa! —protesta sacudiéndose un poco de manera que sólo le despeina media cabeza—. Dile adiós a mother.

Se ríe aun, maligno y se levanta soltándole al final, acercándose a su madre mientras Gales saca un peinecito de su bolsillo y se peina de nuevo.

—Me largo —le comenta a su madre, mirando a Roma de reojo.

—Oh... Wait —pide Britania levantándose.

—What? —la mira apartándose para que se ponga de pie.

—Ten... —saca de su bolsa un vialecito y se lo da. Sonríe sonrojándose un poco.

—What's this? —lo mira.

—Borra la memoria de un día... Pensé que podría serles útil para algo. Me han dicho que se daban regalos hoy... —Vacila nerviosita.

—Oh... Yes, thank you —sonríe.

Ella le sonríe también un poquito acercándose un poco a él en estas incomodidades familiares de despedida beso no beso. Escocia se tensa un poco, igual de incómodo.

—Thank you for coming... —susurra al final acercándose para darle un beso y decidiendo al final mejor revolverle el pelo lo cual queda rarísimo.

—No me lo vuelvas a pedir...

—No me amenaces —sonríe.

—¿Ves? Por eso es que tú no vas a tener regalo.

Britania se ríe un poco sinceramente.

—Si quieres bajar a verme algún día... Me gustaría mucho —confiesa mirándole a los ojos—. No te pierdas.

—Cymru me ha dicho que bajará en año nuevo, pero yo no lo haré.

—Ya me lo imaginaba... —asiente—. Ve con cuidado.

—You too. No hagas nada que yo no haría... como dejar que tu novio te mate —se despide.

—¡No es mi novio!

Saluda levantando la mano y se va. Se sienta de vuelta muy sonrojada y Gales mira su reloj, pensando en irse también.

Roma hace sólo una pequeña risita y Britania le toma de la mano, porque le echa un poco de menos en esta historia.

—A mi no me has dado un regalo —susurra entrecruzando los dedos con ella y echándosele un poco encima.

—No... —se sonroja un poco mirándole de reojo.

—Y yo te di un vestido...

—Yo te dejé venir conmigo...

—Nah, que va, he venido con mi niño —señala a Francia.

—Técnicamente sí, but... —Frunce el ceño.

—¿Ajaaa? —sonrisilla.

—Well. Como sea. No mereces regalo.

—¿Por qué noooo? —lloriquea.

—¡Porque no te voy a dar a tu una poción para hacer nada!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Ese no es un motivo.

—No sabrías usarla —ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sabría.

—No tendrías idea.

—Lo que ocurre es que eres una bruja patética, tus pociones no funcionan y no quieres que lo sepa.

—Excuse me?!

—Ya lo has oído. ¿Y pensando en cómo cocinas? Pff! Es más que OBVIO.

—¡Ni creas que vas a engañarme para que te dé una poción! —asegura listilla, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, claro, tienes miedo de que descubra tu secreto... aunque ahora ya lo sé, así que será de que lo confirme —replica. Ella le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Roma sonríe de lado, retador.

—Se ve que... REALMENTE quieres una de mis pociones.

—Sic, una que te haga tener un orgasmo cada vez que digas una mentira. Te la daría a ti y lo pasaría la mar de bien preguntándote si te gusto.

—Shutup! No necesitas una poción para NADA relacionado con... Shut up!

Y el romano se muere de la risa. Britania le da un golpe en el pecho y él se sigue riendo y la abraza. Ella se deja abrazar porque ahora no está Escocia y le da más permiso.

—Lo he pasado bien —la británica se le acurruca.

—¿Por qué ibas a pasarlo mal?

—Me parece que todos lo han pasado mal.

—Bueno... —suspira y la abraza más fuerte—. Eso es posible porque no existe una relación humana perfecta en la que no se sufra un poco... pero a pesar de todo ellos han estado aquí porque te quieren mucho y eso es un gran regalo para ti.

—Lo es —asiente y sonríe—. Me gustan mis hijos con todo y todo.

—Eres una chica afortunada —le da un besito y ella se echa para atrás un poco histérica

—¡Besitos no!

Roma parpadea y se ríe sin dejar que se aleje demasiado en el abrazo. La chica le pone una mano en la mejilla.

—Tonto.

—Vale, vale, besitos no —gira un poco la cara y le besa la palma de la mano en su mejilla. Britania se sonroja un poco pero no la quita.

—¿Cuando dices que te vas? —pregunta ella.

—Aun quedan cinco días para año nuevo.

—¿Te quedarás? —sonríe un poquito.

—Puedo quedarme un par de días más.

—Mmm ¿Si insistes?

—Por favooooor —se ríe y se lo concede, insistiéndole.

—Mmmm... —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonríe —. Vaaaale.

—¿Y un regalo? —insiste acercándose a ella la cara.

—Un regalo... Mmm... ¿Qué regalo?

—Uno bonito para mí.

—Un regalo bonito... Yo no hago cosas bonitas, mira a mis hijos.

Britania pregunta que qué dice mientras yo le pego. Roma dice que quiere una marca de pintalabios alrededor de...

—No! —sonrojada, no se le nota donde empieza o termina el pelo.

—¿Por qué nooo? —lloriquea muerto de risa.

—Ve con Egypt a que te la haga ¿No dices que es experta? —empujón.

—Pero quiero un regalo tuyoooo— hace fuerza para que no le aparte.

—¿Para que luego te burles también de que no lo hago tan bien? Ni loca.

—¡Anda! ¿Cuándo me he burlado yo de ti? Si me encaaanta hacerlo contigo.

—Quizás te dé de la poción para olvidar... —Murmura sonrojándose con eso último.

—¿Para olvidar qué?

—Que quiere esas asquerosidades.

—Tendrías que hacerme un lavado completo de cerebro para eso.

—No!

—Pues desde que era de esta altura —señala con la mano—. Que durante cinco de cada cuatro segundos pienso en sexo.

—Ugh! Eres un pervertido, puerco y wanker. Voy a usar una para borrarte el sexo de la cabeza.

—Pero... ¿En qué piensan las personas cuando no piensan en sexo?

—Pues en... ¡Cosas! Cosas normales, como unicornios y hadas.

—Caballos con un miembro erecto extra y chicas brillantes y pequeñitas que tienen... POLVOS.

—Romeeee! —protesta aunque se ríe un poco—. Deja de pensar en... Ugh! Deja a mis hadas en paz.

—No puedo —se ríe.

—¡Sí que debes poder, no todo en esta vida es sexo!

—Non, non... TODO puede tener connotación sexual.

—¡Pero no tienes que pensar en sexo TODO el tiempo! Hay cosas además... Que no te hacen pensar en sexo.

—¿Cuáles?

—Yo veo a mis hijos... Saludo a Alba, o a Cymru... O riño a England o a Éireann y no estoy pensando en NADA sexual.

—Si te cuento lo que pienso al ver a tus hijos dejas de hablarme —se ríe. Britania Lo FULMINA.

—¡¿Qué piensas al ver a mis hijos?! —chilla.

—No te lo voy a decir —Se ríe más.

—¡¿Piensas porquerías con ellos?! —protesta/pregunta/se infarta.

—Pienso en ti haciendo porquerías para tenerlos —suelta intentando sortear la acusación.

—Shut up! —protesta apretando los ojos imaginando no sé qué cosa. Él se ríe y la abraza de nuevo—. ¡Es que eres un pervertido! —se le esconde encima.

—Justo eso te estaba diciendo —le hace un cariñito con la barba.

—¡Pues no deberías serlo! —sigue protestando poniéndole una mano en el pecho y dejándole hacer—. ¡Ni pensar en mis hijos!

—¿Tú no piensas en los míos? ¿Has visto a Hispaniae con Franciae?

Britania se sonroja.

—No los he visto —esa parte no es mentira.

—Deberías verles, me enseñaron cómo se acercan a las chicas de dos en dos, cada uno por un lado...

—Para empezar tus hijos tenían que salir así de... Mal —Frunce el ceño y se separa un poco.

—Nada de mal, mírale —señala a Francia con la cabeza. Ella le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos porque no es como que no lo haya notado.

—France es mucho más hijo de Galia que tuyo.

—Mira que mono es con su pelo rubito y su mandíbula recta y su cuello suave y fuerte... no me digas que no te dan ganas de probar a besarle a ver si puedes dejar una marca en su piel blanca...

Britania traga saliva porque no es que no lo imagine... De verdad no se distinguen por tener pone imaginación.

—Imagina que lo haces y además te responde, porque le gusta —finge un gemidito cerrando los ojos y levantando un poco la barbilla como si se lo hiciera a él.

—¡No voy a imaginarme nada! Shutup!

Se muere de risa, abrazándola más para que se siente sobre él.

—Al final, tú ves a los chicos, pero son hombres. Hombres adultos para todos los demás, muchos de ellos especialmente sexys. No me parece demasiado enfermizo ni raro.

—Pues para ti deberían ser chicos, como lo eran. Yo veo a los tuyos como los veía.

—No te creo.

—¡¿Por?!

—Porque no te creo, porque no son como eran. Son mayores y muy guapos y nos pasa a todos.

—¡Pues a los míos no los veo así!

—A los tuyos no porque son los tuyos. Pero a los de Germaniae...

—Ah... Los de Germania...

—O los míos... los que no son tuyos, en general.

—Yo no estoy pensando en eso todo el tiempo —Carraspea.

—Quizás no todo el tiempo pero alguna vez lo has pensadoooo —canturrea en burla.

—Noooo! —mentira.

—Claro que siiii —sigue, yendo a besarle tras la oreja.

—No es verdad que...—se calla —, Ahh... —Roma le mordisquea un poco el lóbulo —Stop... —pide intentando alejarse un poco pero el latino no lo hace, sonriendo medio escondido ahí —N-Nooo, no aquí... —también, querida, tú te dejaste abrazar y estás ya sentada en sus piernas.

—Sólo un poquitoooo —pide.

—But... but... —mira al resto de la mesa de reojo. Se paraliza con la mirada que le está echando Gales y cuando se paraliza, Roma ataca.

Nos desagrada, a mí y a Gales... Britania está muy concentrada en no gemir en voz alta.

Dice Roma que cuando acabe, si logra que Inglaterra o alguien se lleve a su madre, se lo hará a él.

Gales se levanta de golpe, y tira la silla, Inglaterra levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¡Me largo! —anuncia nervioso.

Roma se separa un poco de Britania mirándole medio escondido por si ella quiere ir a despedirse de él. Gales mira a la mesa en general y luego a su madre de reojo poniendo cara de genuino desagrado. Britania carraspea y se levanta, no sonrojada... lo que sigue.

Roma aun la mira con una mano en su pierna un poco debajo del vestido. Britania traga saliva, y no se mueve demasiado, buscando... ya no digamos en su bolsa... sino su bolsa. Al notarlo, el romano se la pasa.

—Ehm... mother, no necesitas interrumpir tus tan... desagradables actividades para despedirte —apunta Gales con desprecio.

—Sólo... tengo esto para ti y —ahora hurga en su bolsa, nerviosa, tirando algunas cosas.

—Shh... Calma —le acaricia un poco la pierna—. No te apures muchacho, ya no vas a tener que lidiar con mi tan desagradable presencia aquí —Seguro esa caricia la calma, Roma... muy útil.

—Espero sinceramente, mother, que no vuelvas a traer a este individuo a la casa. Ha tenido suerte de salir entero —murmura Gales frunciendo el ceño hacia el romano. Roma sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y a pesar de eso, parece que yo me he portado mejor que tú, nadie ha querido pegarme realmente —responde.

—Vas a empezar tú también con e... —empieza a preguntar Britania, se calla con el comentario de Roma.

—Yo no diría "nadie"... "muchacho" —responde Gales con desagrado —, y deja de hablarme.

—¿Vas a pegarme tú si no lo hago... muchacho? —sonríe de lado. Gales le mira intensamente.

—No me gusta en lo absoluto tu tono condescendiente, Rome.

—No es condescendencia, es incredulidad —le guiña el ojo y el británico traga saliva y cierra los ojos, notando el problema instantáneamente.

—No, no voy a golpearte —concluye, sonrojado, girándose a ver a su madre.

—Me harás un favor al no tener que dejarme ganar.

—¡Ja! —Britania sonríe sacando dos vialecitos, observándolos bien ignorando un poco el intercambio verbal entre ambos, acostumbrada en general a ignorar intercambios verbales—, esta... ESTA, es para ti.

—No vas a conseguir que te golpee... o cualquier clase de tontería que estés intentando conseguir, usando esa absurda treta en la cual asumes que voy a querer demostrarte que sí puedo ganarte a golpes. Ni siquiera lo sé, es muy probable que tuvieras que esforzarte mucho en dejarme ganar, o quizás no. No me importa —responde el galés ignorando bastante a Britania, y es que lo siento... llamas su atención, como la de todos en general.

—¿Para qué iba a querer que me demuestres que puedes ganarme? —pregunta porque llamar su atención es justo lo que intenta.

—Sinceramente, tus motivos o lo que pase por tu mente es algo que, ni comprendo, ni me interesa comprender.

—Gracias a dios, porque si supieras lo que me pasa por la mente, te aseguro que estarías mucho más sonrojado —le desnuda con los ojos. Gales traga saliva y da un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

—Rome! —le riñe Britania que los estaba viendo como si fueran un partido de tenis. Frunce el ceño.

—I... do not care. No me impresionas —asegura Gales bastante impresionado, en un murmullo.

—Llévate esto, Cymru, y no escuches a Rome —como siempre, Britania en la incomodidad total, ahora con Gales. Roma sólo se ríe.

—No es como que quiera escucharle, mother, es ÉL el que está diciéndome esas cosas —mira a Roma de reojo —, que no tienes un mínimo de respeto por my mother, está aquí, de pie junto a ti, y estás... cerrándome un ojo y... —va bajando el tono de voz.

—Sólo es un gesto de complicidad, ¿qué te estás imaginando? —suelta fingiéndose inocente.

Traga saliva, frunce el ceño aún más y le mira a los ojos... porque él podría hacer algo más o menos parecido para salir de un problema. Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—No eres mi cómplice —Murmura GENUINAMENTE incómodo.

—Sólo porque tú no quieres.

—Mother —protesta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—What? ¿Podrían todos dejar de exagerar? Sólo están hablando —aun así, Britania mira a Roma de reojo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Roma levanta las manos en señal de rendición, pero sonriendo.

—Ten —insiste Britania volviendo a extenderle el vialecito.

—What is this?

—Poción para borrar la memoria, pensé que podría serles útil... —insiste con su explicación, como si requiriera alguna —, y me dijeron que hoy se daban regalos.

—Oh... —Gales levanta las cejas... pensando que hace demasiado tiempo no piensa en las pociones de su madre.

—Se hacen regalos pero a mí no me ha tocado ninguno —murmura Roma enfurruñadito.

—A mi tampoco, de hecho —indica Britania mientras el galés sonríe un poquito a su madre pensando en dónde puede ocupar su poción desde ya.

—No digas eso... ¿Tú qué dices, Gales, te gusta el vestido de tu madre?

—Thank you mother... —agradece Gales y luego mira a Roma de reojo, vacila un segundo —. Me parece que my mother se ve bien, en ese vestido o en cualquiera.

—¡Para ser justos, se ve mejor sin vestido! —se ríe.

—Rome!

Máaas risas.

—I have to go —insiste Gales, arrugando la nariz con el tema —. Thank you, mother, será muy útil. Have a good day.

—Feliz Saturnalia, muchacho —se despide Roma.

—Go to hell —murmura Gales crispadito después de hacerle un gesto a su madre con la cabeza de despedida. El romano se ríe volviendo a abrazar a Britania.

—Por todos los cielos con estos chicos... —Britania aprieta los ojos —, creo que England es el que más te soporta.

—Sic... y me ignora.

—Chico listo —Sonríe un poco mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Y los demás no? —sonríe también.

—¿Los demás que quieren pegarte? Esos son más listos aun —asegura y se revuelve un poco—. ¿Quieres... salir a respirar aire fresco? Estoy harta de estar aquí desde hace dos días.

—¿Ir de paseo por Londres?

—Ir... a los jardines, pensaba... o a casa de England. ¿Cuánto tiempo más hay que soportar a esa mujer y este sitio en general?

—Quiero ir a montar en esa cosa —dibuja un circulo refiriéndose al London Eye —. Dile a Angliterra que nos veremos en su casa por la noche y así les damos un rato a ellos solos.

—Oh —sonríe porque la verdad... ella también tiene ganas de ir a montar en esa cosa, se levanta otra vez tomando el último vialecito que queda en la mesa —, vale. Ahora vuelvo.

Roma le sonríe y asiente.

* * *

><p><em>Nadie podría creer que Gales y Escocia pudieran llevarse bien y... ¡más o menos lo hacen a su modo británico! De todos modos así acaba el GalesxSeychelles, esperemos que nadie quede muy decepcio ado, con lo fans que erais... pero tenemos gente mejor para ambos... proximamente! ¡Gracias Josita!<em>


End file.
